


BTS and TXT Random Ideas(and requests)

by Sayaka_Pembrooke



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable BTS, Adorable TXT, Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward TXT, BTS Mafia AU, BTS loves TXT, BTXT Fluff, Bullied Huening Kai, Depressed Namjoon, Disney Trip!, Eating Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female OC's - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hoseok is a good hyung, How do I tag?, Hugs, Hurt Beomgyu, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt Kim Namjoon, Hurt Kim Seokjin, Hurt Kim Taehyung, Hurt Min Yoongi, Hurt Soobin, Hurt Taehyun, Hurt Yeonjun, Jimin is a good hyung, Jungkook is a good hyung, Knee Injuries, M/M, Male OC's - Freeform, Namjoon Is A Good Hyung, Please Go Easy On Me This Is My First Work, Protective TXT, Protective bts, Seokjin is eomma, Sick Beomgyu, Sick Huening Kai, Sick Park Jimin, Sick Soobin, Sick Taehyun, Sick Yeonjun, TXT Superpower AU, Warnings At Beginnings Of Chapters, Yoongi is a good hyung, car crashes, depressed taehyun, lots of AU's, oneshots, sprained ankle, taehyung is a good hyung, worried bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 323,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaka_Pembrooke/pseuds/Sayaka_Pembrooke
Summary: Hello! This is my first work on AO3, and its just a bunch of random BTS and TXT ideas, they are not connected unless stated at the tops of the chapters. Some are AU's, a lot are hurt/comfort because yes. Please enjoy, and comment/request what you might want!!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 427
Kudos: 420





	1. Eating Disorder (BTS)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains mentions of eating disorders

Eating disorders are unfortunately common for idols, and they've all known someone who's gone through one. When some of the hate comments press a little too close, or a break runs a little too long and so you take off the extra weight...but then the comments lessen for a bit and come back with a vengeance, so you loose more. And more. And more. 

It's dangerous, which is why they all know the signs of an eating disorder. They all know each others habits well, almost too well. They know how Namjoon will constantly misplace his items when they travel, they know how Jin will randomly decide to ditch someone, they know how Yoongi will fall asleep in the oddest places, they know how Hoseok will wander off alone, they know how Jimin will accidentally knock himself over, they know how Taehyung will put all his trust in complete strangers and they know how Jungkook will randomly glower at them. 

But most importantly, they know how each other eat. They know likes and dislikes, they know times and portions. They know exactly when their fellow member will be getting up to search for a snack to eat, and when Jin will sigh and decide to start cooking dinner. 

So it's kind of a shock when they don't notice that Jimin stops eating. 

At first, it's only tiny things. Things that make Jin and Namjoon glance at him, but nothing big enough to make them comment, or bring it up to the others. It's things like Jimin refusing a snack after dance practice, or him getting water instead of his favorite sugar filled coffee drink. But then things get more noticeable. Jimin starts to leave food on his plate, starts to wake up early in the mornings and say he'd eaten breakfast. But his portions haven't gotten bigger, and there are no dishes in the sink. But still, they don't confront Jimin, because everything is kind of busy, and maybe Jimin's just feeling a bit off. 

It reaches a head when Taehyung comes to Jin's room, where he and Namjoon are relaxing, and chatting about an interview coming up in a few days. Taehyung hangs by the doorway for a moment, looking incredibly nervous. Their seconds youngest has always been the most emotional. The one that they keep an eye out for the most honestly, for Taehyung often gets lost, or talks to strangers and follows them. 

"Hyung's?" Both of them glance up, and Jin immediately stands to usher Taehyung in, seeing the anxiety on his face. "What's wrong, Tae-Tae?" The eldest asks. "Jiminie-hyung's lost weight." Taehyung says. Immediately, the two are on their toes, they know the implications of Taehyung's statement. "How much weight, Tae?" Namjoon asks. Taehyung shifts, uncomfortable with talking about his Hyung behind his back, but nervous for his health. "Not that much, just a few pounds, but he got really cagey when I mentioned it, and he's been working out after practice more often, and not eating snacks, or bringing snacks to practice, and he..." Taehyung sniffled quietly, Jin immediately cooing and leaning in to hug him and pet his hair. "He told me 'Go away and mind your own damn business' when I told him I thought he should eat more." Jin makes a small noise and Taehyung winces. "When I didn't leave he...he told me that maybe I could stand to loose the same pounds I thought he had." 

That's a red flag of red flags, and they both know it. Out of all of them, Taehyung is the least likely to be sworn at. Jimin especially never does, because he knows how it makes Tae feel. And then there's the comment about the weight, which is way out of line, and not something that they'd ever foreseen Jimin making. Jin reaches for Taehyung, letting the younger melt into him. "You know that's not true, right Taehyungie?" Taehyung nods. "It's not true at all, you're incredible and we love you how you are," Namjoon tells him, making Taehyung smile a bit. Once they know that he's alright, Jin speaks up again. "Alright. Hyung's are going to go talk to him," he says, standing up. He glanced outside, knowing that Taehyung would want to come along, and knowing that might make Jimin snap out something worse to the younger if something was truly going on. He needed to find someone else to take care of Taehyung for a moment. 

Luckily, Jungkook and Yoongi were wandering by at the moment, Namjoon quickly slides out and sent a glance to Jin, who nodded and continued to pet Taehyung's hair and reassure the younger. 

"Hyung?" Jungkook asks when Namjoon grabbed him and Yoongi by the arms. "I need you two to sit with Taehyung for a little bit." He says quickly. Yoongi's eyes narrowed while Jungkook's widened. "Why?" Yoongi demanded. Namjoon sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Taehyungie's worried about Jimin. Apparently Jimin hasn't been eating right." Both of his members grow serious, knowing the insinuations that Namjoon's making. "It's nothing very bad, yet. Taehyung says that he's been refusing snacks, and working out more." Jungkook immediately nods along, his eyes widening slightly. "Jimin-Hyung spent a long time in the dance studio a few days ago, and when he got back I saw him take the food that Jin-Hyung made out of the fridge, but I never saw him eat it. And he was asleep less than ten minutes later." Yoongi rubs a hand over his face. "He snapped at Taehyung earlier, when Tae asked him about it," Namjoon explains. "Swore at him too, and said some pretty mean things about weight. Jin-Hyung and I are going to go talk to him, so can you two take care of Tae?" They both nod and Namjoon leads them back to his room. 

"Alright, Tae-baby," Jin stood, passing the younger over to Yoongi. "Hyung's are going to go make sure that Jiminie is ok. Yoongi and Kookie are going to keep you company." Taehyung sniffled again and nodded, looking up at Yoongi and Jungkook. 

Jungkook winced at the look on his youngest Hyung's face, sitting down and grabbing onto him. "Calm down, brats." Yoongi complains, ruffling their hair. "Jimin's going to be fine. Joonie and Jin-Hyung are taking care of him." His assurances don't work too well, but Yoongi can tell that his dongseangs have relaxed a little bit at least. 

They start to talk quietly, about video games, and Yoongi just sighs. He's worried about Jimin, a lot. Yoongi's been through his own problems with food, and he'll do anything he can to make sure that Jimin doesn't go through what he did. 

\----

Jin and Namjoon find Jimin in his room, the dancer and vocalist curled up like a cat and watching YouTube. 

"Jiminie?" Jin calls. Jimin jolts, blinking up at them in confusion before he sits up and turns off his phone. "Hyung's? What's wrong?" He asks. Namjoon sighs and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Jimin. "Taehyung ran into us," he says carefully, trying to not make it seem like Taehyung had gone right to them to tell on Jimin. "And he was really upset, worried about you." 

Jimin's face closes off, going a little bit sour. Now that they're closer though, Jin and Namjoon can both tell what Taehyung had been seeing. Jimin's cheeks have gotten a bit thinner, and they can see a bit of his stomach from where his shirts ridden up, it too looks a bit smaller. "Taehyung needs to mind his own business." Jimin grunts, not looking them in the eye. "Jimin, he's worried about you. He says that you've been working out more, and eating less." Jin's voice is comforting, but insistent. It's what the younger ones of BTS refer to as Jin's 'mom voice'. "I'm fine." Jimin insists. "Taehyung saw me miss breakfast and freaked out, then when I didn't want one of his sugary snacks, he got all worried and wanted to know what was up. He was annoying me." Jimin's face suddenly flashed to guilt. "Did I really make him that upset?" 

Namjoon took in a breath, his experience as leader leaving him for a second, but Jin easily took over. "Tae was almost crying," Jin told him. "He was really worried that you weren't ok." Jimin looks truly guilty, wincing as he remembers what he said. "I swore at him...didn't I?" Namjoon and Jin nod. "I'm sorry...I just..." 

Namjoon moves in, trying to gently encourage the maknae line member to divulge his issues. "Have you been skipping meals, Jiminie?" 

Jimin's face crumples from guilt to something much worse. "I didn't mean too..." He mutters. "I just...wanted to loose a few pounds. Really. I stopped yesterday, I reached my goal, and I was stopping. But I hoped that no one noticed and when Taehyung came up and started talking about it I got defensive and..." He buries his head into his arms. Jin's immediately there, leaning over him and whispering the same assurances that he'd whispered to Taehyung. 

"I'm glad that you were stopping, baby." Namjoon says. "I'm glad that you did that." Jimin nods, raising his head to look at them with slightly watery eyes. "But you need to tell one of us," he continues. "Me, Jin-Hyung, Yoongi-Hyung, any of us. Because when you don't, we get worried that maybe you aren't going to stop, an something really wrong." Jimin nods again, and let's out a soft whimper. 

"Hyung's? Jiminie?" 

Hoseok's voice at the door makes them all whip around, the dancer looking very worried. "What's going on?" Jin blinks, realizing that that Hoseok's the only one who doesn't know anything about the situation. "Joonie, can you talk to Hobi?" Jin asks, wanting to stay with an increasingly distraught Jimin. Namjoon nods and immediately stands, pulling Hoseok out with him. 

"I need to apologize to Tae." Jimin moans into his arms. "Yeah, but first, we need to get you calm," Jin says, draping himself overtop of Jimin. Jimin nods, soaking up the warmth and safety his hyung projects. "I really am happy that you told us, even if it was a bit late," Jin says. "And if you ever feel like this again, you can tell me. I'll help you find a good and safe way for you to get wherever you want to. And I'll help you plan out meals, if you want." Jimin nods. "Thanks, Hyung. But I don't wanna do this again. Ever." 

Jin sighs in relief, thanking everything for that response. "Ok, Jiminie. How about we go and apologize to Taehyung?" Jimin nods instantly. 

\---

Outside, Namjoon brought Hoseok to the living room. "What's wrong with Jiminie?" Hosoek demands, refusing to sit down like Namjoon and crossing his arms. He wants to know what's wrong with his dongseang right now. 

"Jimin was dieting a little too much, and Taehyung got worried," Namjoon explains, making Hosoek's jaw pop open in understanding. "Jimin's ok, he told us everything a few minutes ago, and he was already stopping his actions. But when Taehyung confronted him earlier today, Jimin got a little angry and told Tae some mean things." Hoseok blinks, that doesn't sound like Jimin at all. Even if the two do fight sometimes, they never really say mean things. 

"What did Jiminie say?" Hoseok asks. "He told Tae to go away, and to mind his own business before he mentioned that...that Taehyung might need to loose the same weight that Jimin did." Hoseok's jaw dropped completely. "Is Tae ok? He didn't believe that, right?" Namjoon nods. "Jin and I talked to him already, he knows that Jimin didn't really mean it. He's with Yoongi-Hyung and Jungkook in my room. The important thing is that everything's ok now, and Jimin is really sorry for worrying Taehyung." Hoseok nods, brain going through all the information still. 

Then he catches sight of Jimin walking out of his room, Jin behind him. "Jiminie!!" 

Jimin barely turns in time to have Hoseok grab him in an octopus hug, nearly toppling them both. "Hobi-Hyung!" Jimin squawks. "I'm fine!" Jimin continues to insist, making Hosoek hum. "I know. But this is your punishment for not telling any of us," he says easily, squeezing Jimin harder. "Yah! Hyung's going to strangle meeeeee!!" Jimin yells, trying to get out of the embrace. Hoseok whines in disappointment when Namjoon grabs him and yanks him back, clearly telling him to let Jimin go. 

"Let's go see Taehyung, ok?" Jin asks, Jimin nodded and grimacing in guilt. The two walk back down the hallway, Hoseok and Namjoon staying in the living room. 

\---

When they reach Namjoon's room, Jin pokes his head in first. Immediately the others are looking up, Jungkook's voice dying in the middle of whatever narration he had going on to the video they were watching. "Yoongi, Kookie, can you come out here." They both stand, Taehyung blinking in confusion when both of them slip out. 

"Jimin-Hyung!" Jungkook cheers, grabbing his hyung close. Jimin laughs, hugging Jungkook back for a movement before Yoongi pulls him away and ruffles his hair, glaring at him and making Jimin wince. "I know." He says. "I was being stupid." Yoongi nods in assent, and approval, letting Jimin go. "Alright. Let's go find out if Hoseok and Namjoon have broken the living room," suggests Jin, leading them away and leaving Jimin with Taehyung. 

Taking a deep breath, Jimin walks into the room. 

He immediately sees the slight redness under Taehyung's eyes, and flinches, guilt quickly coming back. Taehyung stands, taking a few hurried steps towards his closest Hyung, before stopping in caution. Jimin raises his arms and that's all it takes for him to have an armful of Taehyung, the taller boy bending down and cuddling into his hyung's side. "I'm sorry, Tae-Tae," apologized Jimin. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was just annoyed." Taehyung's eyes are watering again as he looks up at Jimin. "Are you ok, Hyung?" Jimin nods automatically. "I was losing a few pounds, Taehyungie, but I swear, it was only a few. I'd already stopped the diet, I promise. I just got sensitive, and lashed out at you when you were only trying to help." Taehyung just shrugs, not at all minding his hyung being mean as long as Jimin was alright. "It's fine, Hyung." Jimin's own eyes sting a little bit at his dongseang's forgiving nature. What he said wasn't ok, he knew that. "I'm so sorry, Tae." Taehyung just nods into his chest, and the two stay there for a few minutes. 

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Taehyung finally asks. Jimin laughs and pulls back, nodding and grinning at the look of pleasure in Taehyung's eyes. "As long as you make popcorn." Taehyung beams and they both wander down to the living room. 

Only to freeze when they take in the sights. 

Yoongi is scolding the others except for Hoseok, who is laughing at the other three. There's a red mark on Jin's face, a bruise on Jungkook's arm and Namjoon's hand is bruising up. It looks like the leader, the eldest and the maknae got into a fight! 

"What happened!?" Jimin demands, absolutely stunned at the scene. Hoseok's rekindled laughter is so loud that they barely hear Yoongi's explanation. "These three idiots decided to watch a movie, and Namjoon didn't like Jungkook's choice, so he tried to get the remote out of his hand, where Jungkok lunged back, and it went flying, where it hit Jin-Hyung's face, who jolted and knocked Namjoon off the couch and onto the coffee table, who grabbed onto Jungkook to stop himself and ended up bruising Jungkook's arm." 

The explanation makes Taehyung and Jimin snort, seeing the sheepishly awkward looks on Namjoon and Jin's faces, and the irritated one on Jungkook's. But their laughter is enough to make everyone relax and the choice of movie is given to Yoongi, who gives Hoseok a gummy smile when the younger hands him the remote, and glowers at everyone else who dares to question his selection.


	2. Car Crash (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS gets into a car crash- angst and hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains mentions of head injuries, and blood.

The car crash was pretty epic, a loud crashing noise with a massive screech, and then silence. 

Jungkook had been thrown into Jimin, who was thrown into Taehyung. His stomach and shoulder hurt from the seat belt, and Jungkook blearily opened his eyes when he heard Namjoon shouting his and Jimin's names, trying to figure out who was hurt. 

"I'm fine!" Jungkook called, seeing Namjoon trying to turn around to see him and the other maknae's. Their driver was turned towards Jin, who had sat in the front seat, Hoseok who was in the middle, and Yoongi was on the side of the collision. 

"Yoongi!" Namjoon shouted, turned back around when he didn't hear the second eldest response. Hoseok turned towards Yoongi as well, and they all heard the loud whine Hoseok let out. "H-Hyung's bleeding..." Hoseok said, his eye tearing up. 

Namjoon cursed along with Jin, both opening their doors to scramble out of the car. The collision wasn't as bad as it could be. Another car had t-boned theirs, the other driver was being helped out by bystanders, but Namjoon and Jin were worried about Yoongi. 

"Tae?" Jungkook called as he saw his hyung's get out. "Jiminie...where's Tae?" Jimin groaned as he turned his neck, it felt like he'd gotten some bad whiplash from the crash. Jimin hesitated, his eyes widening to unbelievable levels. "T-Taehyung..." 

Taehyung's head had gone through the window completely, shattered glass all over the street below. There was a dozen cuts across Taehyung's face that Jimin could see, and a bad one on the top of his head. Taehyung's eyes were closed, and his body was slack. Jungkook tried to see, clumsily unclipping his seatbelt. "What happened to Taehyung? What's wot he it's him?" Jungkook demanded, trying to push over his Hyung. 

Jimin grabbed him by the shirt and used all of his strength to shove the younger back down. "No. No. Kookie, you don't need to see this. Taehyung will be fine." His eyes filled with tears and Jungkook once again tried to rise, Jimin just grabbed him and silently listened to his hyung's dealing with things. He felt like a coward the entire time. 

Namjoon and Jin raced to the other side of the van, Jin grabbing at the door handle and tearing it open, Yoongi limply fell and Namjoon caught him. 

"Hyung!" Namjoon exclaimed, gripping onto Yoongi. Yoongi gave a quiet moan, but it was enough for Jin's heart to settle a little bit. He looked up, intending to give a comforting smile to the maknae line in the back seat, when a scream tore out of his throat. 

Taehyung's as hanging out of the window, gushing blood. Jin sprinted to him, desperately clutching at Taehyung's neck for a sign that his second youngest dongseang wasn't dead. 

He found a heartbeat and Jin thanked God. He looked into the window, seeing a crying Jimin pushing Jungkook back, keeping their maknae from seeing the scene. 

"Pull him through the window!" Jin ordered harshly. Jimin's movements were jerky, but he managed to shakily get Taehyung back into the car. Jin threw open the half crushed door with almost superhuman strength, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Tae, baby, come on..." Jin dragged Taehyung down to the ground, tearing off his jacket to pad up under his head and looking him over for any other injuries. 

To the other side, Namjoon was still trying to awaken Yoongi, with a new fervor now that he'd seen Taehyung. Yoongi's wrist was broken, that was a positive. Namjoon had awkwardly wrapped tightly, trying to brace it as well as he could until the ambulance got there. Yoongi's head was leaking blood from a cut by his temple, but he was breathing. Now he just had to open his eyes....

Jin found no other wounds on Taehyung, but couldn't imagine what other wounds the younger might need. His head bleed wasn't stopping, staining everything red and Jin kept trying to stem the flow. Finally, a hand touched his shoulder and Jin mindlessly shoved whoever it was back. The hand came back, and words flowed into Jin's ears. 

"Sir, the paramedics are here. You need to get back." Jin blinked, then shaking released Taehyung, feeling himself get pulled backwards until he collided with Namjoon. Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook were already out of the van, their driver talking on the phone with their manager. 

"I-Is T-Taehyung gonna be ok?" Jimin stammered out, his hands trembling so badly he looked like he was vibrating. Jin took two steps forwards and clutched Jimin into a crushing hug, Jungkook making a small noise before he ducked under Jin's arms as well. Jin saw Namjoon and Hoseok standing together towards the side, hands clutching one another. 

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Jin said, his heart aching. He didn't know if he was telling the truth. 

\-----

The five members of BTS were sitting still, Jungkook's eyes puffy red, Jimin still with tear tracks down his face. 

The remainder of the maknae line had barely stopped crying, Namjoon breaking down himself after the two were taken away, and Jin just barely staying together. 

Taehyung and Yoongi had been in for almost four hours, and there was still no word on their conditions. When a doctor approached them, Jin stood, legs trembling. "Min Yoongi?" The doctor asked. They nodded quickly, desperate for any information on their Hyung. "He's in stable condition. His head would didn't look very severe on the outside, but it was hurting him on the inside. Blood was being pushed back towards his brain, and we had to drain it." The doctor smiled a bit wryly. "Luckily for you're friend, the wound was closer to his forehead, so we didn't have to shave his head." (I know this isn't possible but eh, I love Suga's hair) 

"He'll be out for about a day, and after that I'll warn you that there's a chance he won't remember the accident, or maybe even somethings from the last few months. It's rare that he'll have complete amnesia, but it is possible. You can see him in the afternoon tomorrow." The doctor paused again, face growing a bit more somber. "You are also here for Kim Taehyung, correct?" They all nodded, Jimin sniffling. "He suffered about a dozen small cuts along his face from the glass, but none of the cuts will scar so long as he takes care of them correctly." The doctor smiled. "It's a miracle he wasn't injured worse, honestly. His head would looked a lot more severe than Min Yoongi's, but in reality, it was a better one. He lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine. Because of the head trauma, he might also have no memory of the accident, just like Mr. Min, but in time he will be perfectly fine. You can visit him now, as long as you don't make much noise." 

They nodded rapidly, relief crashing into them. The doctor led them to a room, two beds. One was empty. "The empty bed is for Mr Min, once he gets out of recovery. We guessed they'd be more comfortable together." Jin turned and bowed quickly to the doctor. "Thank you." He said before turning back to Taehyung. The doctor just chuckled, completely used to being pushed out. He left after a moment, going to check on Yoongi. 

"TaeTae..." Jungkook whimpered, holding Taehyung's hand. Taehyung was pale, his face relaxed. There was a large bandage on his head, the white offsetting his silver blonde hair. Jimin started crying again, trying to hide it. He'd been so scared, seeing Taehyung just hanging out the window like that. Seeing the blood all over Jin, seeing Namjoon clutching Yoongi. 

"Yoongi will be coming soon, to keep you company." Namjoon said, quietly talking to Taehyung. No one else said a word. "So wake up fast so you can joke about his cast when he gets in here." 

For the next half hour they say with Taehyung, feeling just a little bit better. Then a nurse came in and told them they had to leave, visiting hours were over. 

It took another few minutes for the group to get into Seijin-nim's car, everyone feeling a bit twitchy after the accident. By the time they got to the dorms though, Jungkook was asleep, Hoseok carrying him into the dorm and setting him down in his bed. "We'll head up to the hospital at two to see Yoongi and Taehyung." Namjoon said, taking a drink of water that felt dry in his throat. Jin nodded stiffly, his own throat too tight to speak. His two dongseangs were both alright, but Jin just couldn't get the feeling of terror out. 

Namjoon recognized it, and stood, walking quickly and hugging his eldest hyung. "They're alright, Jin-Hyung. They're both ok. We'll see them tomorrow." Namjoon didn't say a word after that, letting Jin's tears soak through his shirt and then leaded the eldest to bed, the two curling around one another in comfort. 

And at one in the morning, their door opened and Hoseok was there, tears falling down his face. Namjoon and Jin quickly pulled him in, nestling under the covers and soothing his sons. They'd be ok. They'd go and see Yoongi and all make a fuss about signing his cast, and Taehyung would complain about the itchy bandage on his head, and everything would be fine. They'd be fine. A car accident wouldn't destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!!!


	3. BTS College AU (But Jimin Is Still An Idol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS is in college as normal students, but Park Jimin is still an international Kpop idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mentions of an obsessive fan, and Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin relationship.

Park Jimin has been an idol for almost six years, and he knows that he's very popular, and he's still growing more popular at a quick rate. He's a amazing vocalist, dancer and visual, and he's sold out dozens of venues for his concerts every year. But at the same time, he hasn't gone to college, simply because of the strain of the schedules. He finished high school as an idol, and that was messy enough. All the practice every day and all the people noticing him and trying to become his friend just because of his growing popularity as an idol, and even the sasaeng fan that had gone to class with him, and tried to corner him inside a math classroom once. Jimin was just glad that his math teacher had come back to get her coffee mug, and had saved him. He had a restraining order out against her later that year when she tried to do it again. So yeah, high school as an idol was kind of a clusterfuck. But now going to college, when he's internationally famous, are they really serious? 

"You want me to take regular college classes, at a regular college with a couple thousand other students, while keeping up with my regular dance and vocal practice, while writing a comeback album, while documenting most of it?" Jimin concluded, a tiny bit shocked. He definitely had not seen this coming when he entered the office of his manager, called in after one of his choreography lessons. His legs and arms were aching, and he really wanted some water. In short, this was not exactly what the idol wanted to hear at the moment. His manager nodded, looking a tiny bit sheepish about the sudden dropped bomb and the situation. "You'll of course have a few guides to help show you around, help you with work and things. You'll have access to the schools studios and recoding areas to practice by yourself, and it will be a great way for you to increase your fanbase." Jimin winced, seeing the accuracy in that statement. And if he was going to be getting help and access to equipment, then there wasn't really too much that he could use to deny his manager and company. "How long will this go on for?" He asked, biting his lip softly. 

If it was for a short time, then really, he wasn't totally opposed to the idea, Jimin had always kind of liked school, but it was just sounding so busy. He loved being an idol, and he adored his life. He had millions of fans all over Asia and America, and he'd done world tours before, which meant that even with the extra help he would constantly be getting surrounded by fans if he was trapped in a school. And if they wanted him to attend for a whole year...well, Jimin was a nice person, everyone knew it. But all that stress might add up. 

"Only three months." His manager assured him quickly, seeing his thought process clear on his face. "The same time as a tour would. You'll be taking a lot of classes based around what you might have majored in if you didn't debut as an idol." Jimin nodded slowly. He'd always wanted to be a dance instructor, before he was scouted by BigHit Entertainment and got the chance to be an idol. His manager reached into a folder on his desk, and he handed Jimin a paper with his school schedule on it. "And you'll be living in a school dorm, with your guides." Jimin bit his lip a bit harder, what if his guides turned out to be super fans? Or if they hated him? His manager looked at him with kind eyes, and touched Jimin's hand softly. "If something bad happens, you'll be allowed to quit. We aren't going to force you to do something that's hurting you, you know that." Jimin smiled at the assurance, releasing his lip, and nodded. Of course. What was he worrying about? "Of course I know that, Hyung. It's just a little much." He took a look at the schedule and the classes that it had on it, eyes widening as he observed the classes. Was this serious? Because according to this, "I'm going to be in beginners dance?" He asked, glaring up at his manager. He wasn't vain, but really, Jimin thought that maybe he was above beginners dance. 

After all, Jimin had originally started as a trainee because of his dancing skills. That's how he'd been scouted, at his contemporary dance schools annual performance, but after he got to BigHit Entertainment and his extraordinary vocals were seen, along with his skill at learning new things, he was offered the chance to debut as a solo artist. He'd accepted, obviously, and had debuted under the stage name Jimin. Jimin hadn't wanted anything fancy, he wanted to be known as himself. It was a sweet reason that when he told to an interviewer, he made a lot of his fans coo and cheer him on even harder. It made Jimin happy to just think about. 

His manager raised his hands in surrender at Jimin's glare. "It wasn't my idea! But since you're entering as a freshman, that's the dance class you got in. Is nothing a kit your skills, honestly. See, you've got an advanced dance class too, and you're lucky we got you out of taking calculus!" His manager wagged a finger at him, and Jimin winced, he did hate math, so he'd forgive his manager on the beginners dance so long as he didn't have to take any math classes. "So I'm in beginners dance, advanced dance, vocal training, theatre, literature, English, and music history." He said, blinking at the English class. It wasn't like he hated English, and  
he had been on several trips to America for concerts. 

He was even fluent in basic English after his company got him a tutor for a few months to teach him for interviews and award shows and things. But Jimin didn't have any interest in taking a class on the language. He was perfectly happy with the level of competence he was already at. 

"You have to take a language." His manager explained. "And the others ones offered were Japanese, German or Mandarin." Jimin nodded, understanding why he'd been sent to take English instead of the others. German didn't interest him in the least, and didn't have much of an impact, Japanese was the easiest language for him out of the ones he sang in, so he didn't need any further study in it, and Mandarin wasn't too difficult, so long as he didn't have to write in it. He'd done songs in both Japanese and Mandarin before, and he'd done quite well in concerts. 

"Alright." He said, nodding to himself. This would be good for him. "When do I start?" He asked, his manager smiling at his agreement. He slid over another sheet, which had all of Jimin's transfer information on it. "You'll start in five days. You won't be paying tuition, the company will be covering it, as long as you do lots of videos and Vlives. Your fans will want to see you." Jimin nodded, even without being told he would've kept up his online presence for his fans. His fans were called Mochi's, as mochi was one of Jimin's biggest nicknames for his sweet personality and smile. He'd gotten that one during his first visit to Japan, and he personally adored the nickname, knowing that it made him sound adorable and Jimin liked being loved, and people thinking he was adorable. Just so long as they didn't assume that because of his short stature and tiny limbs he was helpless. 

"Your first appearance will be giving a concert to the school, while there the headmaster will reveal that you'll be going there for a few months." Jimin's face was clouded. "But...won't that just get me hounded constantly?" He asked. That was still one of his biggest reservations. That everything would just be shoved to the side because of the students always wasting to take pictures and get his autograph. His manager shook his head. "No, the headmaster promised that he'd instill punishments if you're harassed. And of course you'll be able to press legal charges if anyone tries anything." Jimin nodded again, taking a breath. That protected him form any possible sasaeng fans, thankfully. "Alright. I should probably start working on my concert selection!" His manager nodded, smiling at Jimin. "Yeah, let me know if you have any other questions! And don't loose that schedule!" Jimin laughed and nodded, taking the two sheets of paper and folding them carefully into his pocket before walking out. 

He had a few ideas of what to sing already, so Jimin hurried into his studio, flipping through the tracks already. He set the paper on his transfer off to the side, and nodded. He had five days to prepare a set, and he needed to make it perfect so that he'd show off his talents. This might be his only chance to go to college, and Jimin was going to take it with both hands and tough out whatever problems might arise! 

"Alright. I'll definitely do Lie..." Jimin murmured, checking on his computer for the most popular tracks amongst his Korean Mochi's. Lie was almost at the top, with Serendipity above it, so he'd sing that too. Then Jimin froze...how big was the stage he was going to be preforming on? Depending on the size, he might need to edit his choreography. What if it was super small? Jimin couldn't embarrass himself by toppling off of the stage! 

He stood up and ran back to his managers office. "Hyung!" He yelled as he entered. His manager jolted and looked up at him, eyes widening. "What is it?" He asked in confusion, not understanding what could have led to the frantic way Jimin was looking at him. "How big is the stage I'll be preforming on?" Jimin asked. "Is it really small? It's a school auditorium, so it's not going to be as big as others." His managers chuckled, seeing why Jimin was freaking out. "It's very big, the school is mostly a school for preforming arts, so they do biannual plays and musicals, as well as all other types of performances. You'll have more than enough room to do your usual choreography." Jimin nodded, smiling in relief. "Ok, thanks Hyung." He left again, this time heading to a vending machine and get himself a cool drink. 

As he was walking, he wandered past a group of new trainees, ones that Jimin recognized from seeing them in the dance rooms often. 

"Hello, Jimin-sunbaenim!" They said as one, bowing to Jimin. Jimin grinned back. "Good afternoon! You're the new group, right? TXT?" Their eyes all widened, Loki h shocked that Jimin remembered who they were. Jimin grinned at their faces. He loved making people feel special and wanted, and the trainees all deserved it for how hard he knew they were working. "You're all really good. I've seen you in the dance rooms a few times. Keep up the door work!" Their faces were all red by the end of his words, looking almost amazed that their sunbaenim was praising them. "Th-Thank you, Jimin-sunbaenim!" Two of them nearly shouted, the other two just bowing deeply and looking like they just gotten the work on a silver platter. Jimin giggled and inserted his won into the vending machine, getting a cold bottle of water. "Just call me Jimin-Hyung." He told them. "Who's your leader?" They all pointed at one of the boys, when the boy himself, pointed at his chest. That made Jimin laugh again. "You're Choi Soobin, right?" The boy nodded rapidly. "I saw your audition tape, well, I saw all of your audition tapes. All of you are really good." Jimin stared at the other three, making them all twitch a little bit with nerves. Then he grinned at them as well, and pointed at each of them in turn. "You're Yeonjun, you're Taehyun, you're Kai and you're Beomgyu, right?" They all nodded, grinning brightly when he correctly knew all of their names. "Can I see your phone, Soobin-ssi?" Soobin immediately unlocked his phone and handed it over, not caring what the idol did with it. Jimin opened his contacts and typed in his name and phone number, then handed it back, making Soobin's eyes widen and quickly, he showed his members what Jimin had done. "If you ever need any advice, or help, call me." Jimin said, making a little phone gesture at his ear. "I'd love to help you out!" 

Then he turned and headed back towards his studio, opening his water and taking a sip with a sigh of relief. He'd kind of forgotten how thirsty he was. 

"Thank you, Jimin-Hyung!" He heard five voices say, and he turned to see them all bowing to him again. "Of course! I love seeing new trainees like you!" Jimin responded, before turning back around and nodding to himself. Seeing the new trainees had encouraged him to be as excited and determined as them. He'd make this the best concert he'd ever done! 

"Agh!" Jin grunted, throwing himself back onto the bed. His body was tired, and Jin really didn't want to deal with the email he'd just received. All of his classes had been annoying that day, from his government class where the teacher had gotten aggravated by some people not paying attention and assigned the entire class a nine page essay on why quiet environments stimulated learning, to his normally very enjoyable cooking class, where some idiot of a twenty-some year old forgot to turn off his stove top and set off the gas detectors, forcing the entire classroom to evacuate and making Jin and the other students listen to their teach scold the boy for the last thirty five minutes of class time. In short, he wasn't having a good day, but jaunt being near Kim Namjoon made his heart beat settle and made him calmer. His said boyfriend laughed at his undignified flop onto the bed, sitting up and grinning down at him with his adorkable dimples. "What's up, babe?" Namjoon asked with a smile, one long that his boyfriend needed to talk about something. Jin sighed deeply, but closed his eyes when Namjoon began to gently run a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp with his nails a bit. It felt so good that Jin felt almost all of his tension fading away, and he only spoke when Namjoon repeated his question. 

"The headmaster just sent out an email to all of the students, he wants the entire school to gather for a special event," explained Jin, making Namjoon frown and grab his phone to look. Jin groaned at the loss of contact, which made Namjoon shake his head at the elder. But when he too read the email, Namjoon frowned. "The entire school?" He muttered. "That's like, three thousand students. Why would the headmaster need every one of the students to report to the auditorium?" 

Their college was a rather decent one. One that you had to have a decent GPA to get into, and one that had mostly good teachers who actually cared about teaching and students. Of course, there were a few that didn't, but it was a majority who did. The school was a little expensive, but there were some truly amazing scholarship opportunities that you could apply to get. It was an old school too, one that looked good on resumes for a lot of jobs. And considering that it was mainly a preforming arts school, it had a certain aesthetically pleasing look to it. Lots of old trees and benches, brick and stone buildings. But on the inside, was a also pleasantly modern, with cool and well maintained studios, and lecture halls with air conditioning and SMART boards. They had an annual school thing, the end of year showcase, where students from all different majors showed off their skills, and they had plays and musicals and things every few months, but neither of them recalled anything coming up soon, and nothing that would get the headmaster to send out a school wide email about it. 

"I don't know." Jin said, scooting up on the bed until his head rested on Namjoon's thigh. "It doesn't even say what for. Just that there will a big surprise." Jin sighed, repositioning himself again until Namjoon rolled his eyes and went to continue scratching his head. "Whatever it is had better be worth me dragging all of our dongseangs out of the dorms and getting Yoongi into an auditorium full of students." Jin muttered, closing his eyes. Namjoon shook his head, leaning down to kiss Jin softly, and then pulling away to review the email again. He noticed the date, and sighed again. "It's in a bit under a week, so let's not worry right now. Whatever it is, it'll  
be fine." Namjoon said, the two kissing again, and Jin moved, sitting up and slowly positioning himself so that his knees were on either side of Namjoon's thighs, their losses slowly getting deeper. Jin hummed when Namjoon's hand left his head and dipped to his waist, the other gripping his neck and slowly angle his head where Namjoon wanted it. 

Then the door burst open. 

"HYUNGS- AHHH!" They jolted up upon hearing the screech, glancing up to see Jungkook at the door, Taehyung right behind him. Jin rolled off of Namjoon, and rolled his eyes when he saw how Taehyung was shielding his eyes. "What is it?" He demanded, sitting up. Jin was unamused that his youngest dongseangs had interrupted his and Namjoon's make out session. Taehyung slowly removed his hands from his eyes. "Yoongi-Hyung got mad at Hobi-Hyung again." Taehyung told them, making Jin leap up and Namjoon sigh tiredly. They both knew how Yoongi being angry could end. "What did he do?" Namjoon asked despondently. 

Jungkook finally got his voice back, the youngest shaking his head. "He put a bucket of water above the door to prank Tae and I, but Yoongi-Hyung came through the door instead." Jungkook explained, making Namjoon snort and Jin roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, he's dead," said Namjoon casually. "I did warn him not to prank Yoongi again," commented Jin, the group just waiting for when they could heard Hoseok be caught. Yoongi was a dangerous man when he was provoked, and they all knew that Jin was the only one who could control him. So if Jin wasn't going to go and stop his immediate dongseang from murdering Hoseok then, 

"IM SORRYYYYYYYY!" 

That. That would happen. They all winced, knowing that Hoseok had been found by Yoongi and whatever weapon the elder had elected to use that day. Hoseok cried out again, and then they heard a loud bang, and then a groan. All of them whispered a prayer for Hoseok's soul as they heard Yoongi walked away. A second later, Yoongi walked through the door with wet hair and clothes, proving that the two youngest had been telling the truth about Hoseok's mistimed prank. Namjoon had to cover up his laugh, seeing as Yoongi looked like a wet cat, and Jin had no such decency, laughing at Yoongi and making the younger glare at him. But unlike the rest of them, Jin had nothing to fear from Yoongi, so he jaunt continued to laugh until Yoongi huffed and sat down on the bed with the elder two. "Change at least!" Jin yelped, standing up and chucking a towel from the bathroom at the younger. 

It hit the bed next to Yoongi, and Yoongi stared at it for a moment, allowing water to seep into the corner of the bed before he took it and began to dry himself off, getting a tiny bit of silent revenge on Jin for the eldest laughing at him, and going the farthest he dared to go against him. He sat on the towel, scowling silently. Jin sighed and got him another to use on his hair, and Yoongi took it with a nod of thanks. "Is Hoseok still alive at least?" Namjoon questioned, just hoping that the dance major could still somewhat breathe. It would be awkward if they had to tell Hoseok's teachers and family that he died because of pranking Min Yoongi. "He's alive." Yoongi sighed, glaring at the wall and obviously considering whether or not he should've killed Hoseok. Then he just shook his head and refocused on another issue. 

"Anyway, you all saw the email, right?" He asked, glancing at the group. All of them nodded their assent, but looking a bit confused because none of them had any clue what the email was about. "Did you all read the entire thing?" They all nodded again, and then chuckled when they saw Hoseok slink into the room as silently as possible, rubbing his butt with a wince. Evidently Yoongi had gone for the belt that time. Yoongi noticed him, and smirked in satisfaction, making Hoseok flinch and hide slightly behind Taehyung. "Well, I heard from a guy in my producing class that there's going to be some kind of performance." Yoongi told them, sighing as he lowered the towel from his electric blue hair and wrapping it around his shoulders to absorb some of the water. Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok all brightened considerably, the thought of a performance making them happy. 

"Whoa! I wonder who it's gonna be!" Taehyung gasped, immediately opening his phone to try to look up any information he could. Jungkook did the same, though both were interrupted in their attempts by Jin. "I doubt it'll be anyone famous," said Jin with a shrug. "Probably some alumni speaker who became a CEO or something." Hoseok raised his hand, giving a cautious glance to Yoongi before he spoke to make sure that the elder wouldn't randomly decide he wanted more vengeance and take off his belt again. When Yoongi just rolled his eyes once more, Hoseok continued with his though. "I heard that a bunch of the teachers are going crazy about some transfer student." 

They all blinked, looking at the dancer. That was kind of off topic. "It's just what I heard. That was the biggest thing that anyone was talking about. I was chatting to my advanced dance instructor about the showcase, because he wants me to do a solo again, and he mentioned that things might be a bit different this year because of some thing new, and that everyone in the faculty was organizing for a new student." Hoseok did a stage whisper, grinning conspiringly. "Maybe it's someone famous!" Jungkook leaped, a cheery grin on his face and rushing to go off with his hyung's thought. "What if we ARE getting some famous person as a transfer student!? That would be so cool!" Taehyung always started bouncing, his deeper voice a total disconnect from his slightly immature attitude. "I wonder who it would be? Probably some famous actor or something!" The youngest twos antics were disparaged by Namjoon, who shook his head with a small smile. "I doubt it, Kook, Tae. This isn't a really popular school, so why would someone famous come here?" 

Jungkook and Taehyung slumped disappointed in their hyung's admittedly sound logic, but Jin ruffled their hair and stretched, stopping to pat Yoongi's hair as well as he walked towards the door. He knew what to do to make his dongseangs forget all about it, and focus on something cheerful. "I'll make some dinner, how about gimbap?" Just as he'd expected, the two youngest brightened and Hoseok cheered, all rushing into the living room to wait for Jin to cook dinner. 

"Go change, Yoongi, you look like a wet cat." Jin chided when the younger made to leave. "Make sure to actually cook instead of fucking Joonie!" Yoongi returned. Jin hummed, a devilish smile on his face that made Namjoon tip his head back to groan. "Oh believe me, you'll hear it if I ever have him on the bottom." And Jin got the last word, Yoongi's face getting a disgusted look on it as he left the room and went to change out of his wet clothes, Jin cackling behind him with his windshield wiper laugh. 

"Did you have to do that?" Namjoon asked his boyfriend, making Jin's smirk go to a softer smile as the elder leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Namjoon's lips, then his chin, and then ducked down to give him a light brush of a kiss over his pulse point. When he felt it leap under his lips, Jin pulled back. "Yes, yes I did." He said calmly, and then he turned to leave. Namjoon rolled his eyes and flopped back over on the bed. 

"Hyung!" He heard Taehyung yell, making him stop by the living room. "Can I pick what movie to watch tonight?" Taehyung asked with a pout. Jin smiled fondly, and patted Taehyung on the head. "Kookie was the first home, so it's his pick." Taehyung groaned and flopped back, landing on Hoseok's lap and making the elder grunt. "But he's just gonna make us watch Iron Man again!" Jin snorted and walked away right as Jungkook erupted, sounding insulted. "I will not!" The maknae of their group yelled. "We'll be watching Iron Man ll!!" 

Jimin took a deep breath, and shook his arms out. He had to stay loose and not let his muscles cool down from when he'd stretched out a few minutes ago. He was nervous, and Jimin was working through it. He'd worked for hours every day, even longer than he usually did. He wanted this performance to go really well, and Jimin was a perfectionist, so he knew that he'd worked himself so that every detail was muscle memory. It didn't stop the small inkling of worry though, and Jimin was shoving himself through it as hard as he could. The schools auditorium was huge, able to fit all of the students and most of the faculty, so Jimin wasn't worried about stage space. He'd have more than enough for his choreography, and the songs he was preforming didn't even need that much space. He'd picked his most popular tracks for the age group, which were surprisingly more of the slower and sadder songs. It made Jimin a little sad, but he kind of understood that college was a time of a lot of stress, and probably a lot of failed relationships and therefore a lot of sadness. And when people were sad, he knew they listened to sad and hopeful songs. Jimin's songs were hopeful, and he hoped that they'd make some people feel better. 

Jimin's staff were rushing around at the moment, going to fix minute details for his performance, and trying to keep everything running without a hitch. Jimin appreciated all of their hard work, and he knew that they were all thankful that he wasn't one of those idols who liked to micromanage everything everyone did, or order around their staff to do random things whenever they felt like it. Jimin trusted and liked his staff. He wanted to treat them as the good people they were, and that made sure that they trusted, and liked him. He had been given a small room used for actors/actresses and other performers for his dressing room, and his makeup noonas had taken ten minutes to chide him on skin and hair care routines for the duration he was in college. And then there were a few of the staff he'd gotten rather close too, who all said their goodbyes before the show. The majority of his staff would be shifted around to other idols while he was in college, all of the stage hands and makeup and hair noonas and his choreographer all would be shifted to other companies, and the only one to stick with him would be his manager, who'd remain in the city, close by in case there was an incident. Jimin had wished them all the best, and reminded them that they'd see him in three months when he was done with his college visit. 

And now was the time that Jimin had to prepare to go out and preform. Jimin took in another breath, sipping from a bottle of water and rolling his neck out. He'd be performing two songs, then the headmaster would be announcing his attendance in the school, and then Jimin would preform one of his most famous songs, Serendipity, before leaving. He was glad to be preforming Serendipity, because it was one of his personal favorite songs that he'd produced himself. After he finished, he'd be driven to the dorms he was staying in, and then his manager would leave. There he would meet his guides and dormmates, and he hoped everything would be alright. 

Jimin already had all of his things for school, and a suitcase of clothes and everything he needed. He'd also have access to studios and recoding equipment from the school if he needed to start working ok his comeback album seriously. Jimin breathed again, getting a few looks from his staff. He smiled at them, he was alright. He was just nervous. What if his dormmates were crazy? What if his performance went badly? What if his voice cracked in front of all of his new classmates? Or what about sasaeng fans? What if the dormmates and classmates hated him? Jimin hoped they wouldn't hate him. He hoped he didn't mess up. He was clumsy, he knew that. But he also knew that he was a amazing dancer, and that he had to ace this performance. 

He could hear the headmaster on the other side of the curtain, and Jimin made sure his outfit was perfect. His stylist noona had selected it perfectly, and Jimin loved it. He wore black skinny jeans with a silver chain around his hips, black combat boots with the same chains around the ankles, a purple silk long sleeved shirt with a purple choker and light makeup. His hair was in its usual style, and dyed a light pink. Jimin felt confident in the outfit, even if it was a little bit tight. He listened in for his cue to come out. 

\------

"Welcome, students!" The headmaster said loudly into the mic. He had a devilish smile on his face, telling them that he definitely had something planned for this event. Jin yawned, the six friends were all chilling in the crowd, sitting by the edges since they knew how anxious Yoongi could get when he was trapped by people. None of then were particularly impressed right now. The headmaster could tell he was losing the students attentions, and he continued on. 

"I'm very pleased to welcome a special performer to our school," he said, waving a hand to the curtain. Yoongi elbowed Jin, leaning over. "How long is this?" He muttered. Jin sighed, not too excited to listen to an alumni speak for an hour either. "Just an hour. Not that long." Jungkook let out a loud groan as well. "Hyung do we have to stay?" The youngest asked. Jin gave him a tired look, and Jungkokk shut up. 

"Please welcome the international Kpop idol, Jimin!" 

Everything went still and silent, all of the previously distracted students whipping their heads up to gape at their headmaster, who was smirking confidently and scurrying off the stage, and then the lights on the stage went on, and they could see a slim figure on the stage. People were totally silent and moving up to try to see who exactly was on the stage, the six friends doing just the same thing. And they could see him clearly. 

It really was Park Jimin, and he was gorgeous. He was wearing a silk purple shirt and choker, with light make up to add to his already flawless face. His pants were skin tight, and the silver chain bounced lightly against one of his hips. He looked hot as fuck. At that moment, several students started screaming, and then others followed their lead. Jimin smirked, a mic clipped to his head. That just made him look even hotter in his outfit, and they all heard Jungkook let out a whimper, and then the youngest of their friend group shrieked, "OH MY GOD HYUNGS THATS ACTUALLY PARK JIMIN!!" 

At that exact moment, everyone looked at Jungkook, who was so loud that the entire student body seemed to hear him. Several students laughed, and Jungkook went bright red, and started to sink down in his seat. But then a magnified laugh ripped their attention to Jimin, who was chuckling into the mic. "I am Jimin." Jimin said, agreeing with Jungkook, who slid down further in his seat, redder than a tomato. They would've laughed at him as well, except for the fact that they were still kind of shell shocked that Jimin was actually on their schools stage. 

"Thank you for having me here." Jimin said, bowing slightly. 

And with that, Jimin opened his mouth, music coming from the surround sound speakers, and his voice was an instrument along the others. As he sang, he danced, somehow able to keep his voice totally steady even as he danced. He literally bent over backwards while holding a note perfectly steady, and they knew that he was legitimately singing this live, because they could hear the breaths he took against the mic, and the small pops of words. 

He was singing Lie, one of his most popular tracks. It sounded heavenly, like, seriously angelic. They nearly swooned as the music cut off at the end of the song, and the last few notes Jimin sang without accompaniment, sliding around the stage into a new position, as music began again. It was literally amazing, they'd never gotten the opportunity to see the idol in concert because tickets cost an arm and a leg, and also their schedules didn't allow it, so this was a dream come true. They all liked Jimin's music, and had for years since he debuted from a small company called BigHit Entertainment, which by his work and career soon matched the top three music companies. 

They watched him tip backwards, beginning his next song with a soft run. "Oh my god." Hoseok whispered, gaping at the way that Jimin danced. It was so fluid and delicate, and Hoseok would be addicted without the vocals, but with the vocals it was actually like heaven. "Holy shit he's so good!" Taehyung stage whispered as the opening lines of Spring Day rang through the auditorium. The lyrics were wishful, and hopeful. All of them gorgeous and the student body was definitely going to be buying their headmaster like a thousand fruit baskets for this. 

After Spring Day, Jimin smiled at them, and gestured towards their headmaster. Putting the attention back on him when the man stepped forwards, again carrying a microphone. There was thunderous applause as everyone started screaming again, Jimin bowing. Their headmaster grinned cheerfully at his success, and started speaking. 

"Now, you're probably wondering why Park Jimin is at our college," their headmaster began. "There is going to be a new student at our school for the next three months." People stayed silent, and then there were shrieks as people connected the dots, Jungkook grabbing onto Namjoon's arm and shaking the older in anticipation. "Park Jimin will be coming to our school starting tomorrow, as a new variety show." Everyone started whooping, making Jimkn grin brightly and bow again, fixing his mic in order to speak to them again. 

"Thank you! I hope we will all get along while I'm here!" He cheered into the mic, still somehow looking like a freaking angel. 

"Now, while I'm sure that all of you are excited to go to class with an idol, but please remember common decency and that he is a student now, just like you. If anyone is found to be harassing Mr Park, there will be consequences." Everyone shivered a bit, nodding. "Please respect his privacy, as you would any other student." 

After the headmaster finished, they all saw Jimin take a quick gulp of water, and hand it off to a staff member who rushed off the stage. Immediately after, the music started again. It was Serendipity, one of Jimin's all time most famous songs. Jimin started, clutching his face with his hands and giving them almost a vulnerable look. When he started singing, there was so much emotion that they actually felt a little choked up. As he continued, several dozen people started mouthing the words along, Jimin looking almost serene as he sang, flowing like water. It was perfect, every move practiced until it looked as though it was exactly what he was born doing. 

And when he finished, Jimin was rushed out, apparently heading back to wherever he was staying. They all sat, still applauding and cheering for several minutes, before everyone turned to eachother and started to talk. 

"I can't believe that Park Jimin is actually in our school!" Taehyung burst out. "Do you think he'll be taking dance!?" Hoseok asked breathlessly. "I'm in advanced, he'd totally be in advanced, would he?" Jungkook moaned in disappointment. "He'll so be in advanced, which means I'm not going to be in class with him!" Namjoon shook his head, still slightly in a daze from the unexpected concert. Jin patted his boyfriends back, and opened his mouth. 

"Kim Seokjin-ssi?" They all looked up, seeing one of the assistants waving at Jin. Jin stood up and headed over, his friends following. "If you and your dormmates would follow me." Exchanging glances, they all followed. They had been separated into two dorms, but they considered each other dormmates. They'd been separated by age, with Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi in one form and Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung in the next. When they arrived in a side hallway, the woman turned, smiling at them when she saw that they looked nervous. The smiled assured them that they weren't in any trouble, and then she started speaking and they honestly had trouble comprehending the words. 

"For the duration of his stay, Park Jimin will be in your dorm." The assistant said calmly, ignoring they completely dumbstruck looks. "This was chosen because you are all in at least one of his classes, and therefore will also be his guides. Please be respectful with his privacy, as you would any other dormmate." They all nodded mutely, and then gaped at each other as the assistant left. 

"Park Jimin is going to be rooming with us." Namjoon finally said. "Who's dorm is he staying in?" Yoongi asked. Each dorm had four rooms, but because of the amount of rooms and size of the student population, they mostly chose their own dormmates, and they'd ended up with empty rooms. "He can pick, I guess..." Jin said, completely taken off guard. "Wait... we should get back! He already left like ten minutes ago!" Hoseok yelped, their eyes widening as they realized he was right, and sprinting for their dorms. They hoped that they hadn't left a world famous idol to wait outside their dorm. 

They reached their dorm in a record time of seven minutes, and sprinted in. Luckily, there was no internationally famous idol waiting at their door, and all of them sped in to clean up as much as they could. 

"Namjoon!" Jin yelped upon seeing his boyfriend standing over a broken glass. "The God of destruction strikes again!" Hoseok yelled brightly as he ran past, careful to avoid the glass. Jin sighed harshly, gesturing for Namjoon to go. "Go dust the empty room, or something. Just don't break anything else." Namjoon nodded sheepishly and headed out, leaving Jin to clean up the glass. Jin rolled, his boyfriend was clumsy, and had terrible luck with breaking things. But still...Jin made a mental note to apologize later. Namjoon hadn't deserved to be snapped at like that. Nodding to himself, Jin knelt and started to pick up the glass shards. 

He had just finished when a knock sounded at the door. Everyone bolted upright, Taehyung and Jungkook coming from the adjoined door to theirs and Namjoon's dorm. "Is that him!?" Taehyung whispered. Jungkook was grabbing onto his hyung's arm, looking incredibly excited. 

Jin rubbed his temples, mentally preparing himself before he quickly walked and opened the door. Hopefully Park Jimin wouldn't mind absolutely crazy people as his dormmates. 

He was met with Park Jimin smiling brightly. "Hi!" Jimin greeted him in return, and Jimin signed in relief. "Um...I was told that I'd be staying in this dorm?" Jin smiled at him kindly, trying not to squeal. "Yes, that's right. I'm Kim Seokjin, it's an honor to meet you." Jimin's face got a bit brighter, if that was even possible. "Thank you, Seokjin-ssi, it's a pleasure to be here." He bowed quickly, and took his shoes off as he entered. He had a suitcase along with him, a large one as well as a backpack. 

"Hi!" Jungkook yelped, turning beet red when they all looked at him. Jimin just giggled, a truly adorable sound honestly. "You were the one who yelled 'oh my god it's actually Park Jimin' right?" Jimin asked. Jungkook actually looked like he'd pass out while Taehyung and Hoseok burst out laughing at their dongseang. "I-I'm sorry!" Jungkook got out, thinking that the idol was mad he'd been so loud. Jimin shook his head. "It's an honor to see that people like my music." He replied, assuaging Jungkook's fears. 

"Alright, well, the empty room is right over there," directed Jin. "And this is everyone from this dorm, and the next room." Jin told the idol, and then he introduced them, pointing to each person as he introduced them. While he did, his friends bowed. "That's Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook." Jimin bowed to all of them. "It's nice to meet you!" He said with a grin. They all stuttered out similar responses, even Yoongi looking a bit star struck. 

After a beat of awkward silence, Namjoon cleared his throat. "So, we're also going to be your guides." Namjoon said, trying his best to be calm. Jimin nodded his assent. "Do you have your schedule already?" Jimin nodded again and held it out for Namjoon to see, Namjoon taking it and quickly reviewing it. "Alright. It looks like tomorrow you'll have freshman dance with Jungkook, then music history with Yoongi-Hyung. Tuesday you have English with me, and theatre with Taehyung, Wednesday is nothing, Thursday is literature with Jin-Hyung, and advanced dance with Hoseok and then Friday is vocal training with Jungkook." Namjoon concluded. All of them gaped. They actually had classes with Park Jimin. Then they blinked, confused. "Why're you taking freshman dance and advanced dance?" Yoongi asked. Jimin scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, well, my manger said that I had to, since I'm technically a freshman, even though I'm probably more of an advanced student." They nodded, though there was no probably about it. He was without a doubt an advanced student. Jimin didn't seem too put out though, seeing as he immediately started smiling again. 

"Besides!" He said cheerfully. "It really just means that I get to take two dance classes, which is pretty cool!" Then his eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm totally late for my Vlive!" He looked at his phone. "Oh my fans are going to kill me!" They blinked as Jimin rushed the open his phone and quickly tapped something. "I'm so sorry, I promised my manager that I'd do a Vlive as soon as I got here, and I totally forgot." He apologized. Jin just waved a hand. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm going to be making dinner, is there anything you're allergic to?" Jimin shook his head quickly. "No, thank you Seokjin-ssi!" Jin just smiled. "Call me Jin-Hyung, or whatever you want. Same for the rest of them, though I think Taehyung and Jungkook are younger than you." Jimin nodded, smiling brightly as he opened up his Vlive. They watched as he typed something in, and then a counter started. They were absolutely stunned to see that it hit two hundred viewers within thirty seconds. 

Jin turned away and saw the others head for the living room, not wanting to interrupt the stars fan time, before Jimin yelped. "Oh! Do you all wanna be in it? I can introduce you all!" Their eyes went wide, and Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook started nodding rapidly. Jimin grinned. "Alright! Let's get this started!" He held out his phone, and they could all see that somehow the Vlive counter had already traveled into the thousands. The starts fans all gathering for announcements and new content. Jimin opened the Vlive when the counter hit 3,000 and kept steadily climbing. Immediately after he opened it, he threw out a peace sign and greeted them. 

"Hi Mochi's!" Jimin greeted joyously, giving a smile so bright that it actually burned their eyes. "I'm so sorry for not updating everything last night!" He took a second to glance at the comments, and laughed. "I promise I'm fine, but thank you for worrying!" He gestured for the rest of them to come over, and they flocked to his sides, not quite in the view yet, but ready to be. "So, I have some big news! I'm going to be hosting an all new variety show!" He gave it a second, and then continued. "I'm going to be attending college for three months, an arts college and going to lots of classes!" Comments began to flood in faster than they could dream to read, getting a bit dizzy just from the sheer mass. Jimin though, looked like it was perfectly normal. "I'll still be doing lots of posting and Vlives for all of you! And I also wanted you to meet some people!" He turned the camera so that his fans could see them, and they all waved, looking a bit star struck still. "These are my new dormmates and guides! That's Yoongi-Hyung, Hoseok-Hyung, Namjoon-Hyung, Taehyung-ah and Jungkook-ah!" Jimin turned the camera back and started reading some comments. "They're all super nice! And the last dormmate is Jin-Hyung, who's cooking dinner right now! I can't wait to experience arts college, and I can't wait to see all of your comments and ideas for way I should do!" His smile was too precious for this world, honestly. 

They thought they were actually about to die when Jimin smiled directly at them again. "That's all for right now! I'll update tomorrow about how my first day went. Fighting!" He cheered before he ended the Vlive. He immediately posted an update, saying pretty much the same things onto his Twitter, which absolutely erupted within seconds. 

They paused, not knowing exactly what to do until Yoongi elbowed Namjoon. "So umm...do you want to put your stuff in your room?" Namjoon suggested, a little awkward. Jimin nodded. "That would be awesome, thanks Hyung!" Namjoon blushed. "I can't wait to change out of this." They glanced at him, and realized that he was still in the clothes he'd worn for his concert. "Is it uncomfortable?" Taehyung wondered. "A little bit," said Jimin. "I usually wear sweatshirts and regular jeans whenever I can." He seemed to somehow brighten even more as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, I can wear that every day? Right? That's what people wear to college!?" 

Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook laughed at his excitement, even Yoongi smiling. "Yeah, and I've even seen kids wearing straight pajamas to class!" Taehyung told him. "As in, a guy who constantly wears full flannel pajama sets in theatre." Jimin gave him a shocked face. "That sounds awesome!" He gasped. They all laughed at his expression. 

"Hey!" They all turned at Jin's shout. "Dinner will be ready in ten!" They all called back quick acknowledgements, before Jimin headed to his room to put his stuff away and change. 

"He's so cool!" Jungkook half moaned as soon as he was gone. "He's really down to earth too!" Added Hoseok. Yoongi laughed lightly, thinking about just how interesting their classes were going to be now that they had an idol. They all gathered in the living room, waiting for Jimin to reappear and Jin to call them to come eat. 

Jimin reappeared a few minutes later, changed into a truly massive pink sweatshirt and some gray sweatpants. His makeup was washed off, and his hair looked fluffier and a bit messier. Yet he still looked amazingly hot. They also noticed just how small Jimin really was, he was shorter than Yoongi. "Whoa...you're really small!" Jungkook blurted, making everyone ONCE AGAIN stare at him, and Jimin pout. "I'm not that small!" He yelled indignantly. Yoongi laughed. "Sorry, but Jungkook isn't wrong." He reached out and took Taehyung's hand, then grabbed Jimin's. Jimin let him easily, cocking his head in confusion but easily trusting his hyung. Yoongi pressed the twos hands together, and immediately they started laughing. Jimin blushed. 

Taehyung's hand was literally twice the size of Jimin's. His hands were that small. And that definitely didn't help his claim that he wasn't tiny. "Alright! You can stop laughing now! I get it!" Jimin whined, pouting more. "Alright, stop teasing him." Namjoon chided, patting Taehyung's head. "Jin-Hyung must be done with dinner. Let's go get food." Jungkook and Hoseok whooped and raced off, the others following quickly. 

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Namjoon walked over and kissed his boyfriend, just like he always did. Then his mind started working, and he took a quick step back. He noticed that just like him, his dongseangs and Hoseok were looking worriedly at Jimin. They all knew how unaccepting Korea was of LGBTQ+. And how much idols were pushed to mirror those beliefs. To their slight shock, and relief, Jimin wasn't staring at all. Instead, he was looking at the food. When he felt the stares on him, he blinked. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, reaching up. Then he stopped, blinked again, and made a noise of understanding. "I'm not going to freak out if you're gay!" He said cheerfully, making them all gape a bit more. "I'm bisexual, so that'd be kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Then he just casually looked back down at the food, like he hadn't just dropped a bomb on all of them. 

Well, some of them also dropped something, Taehyung dropped the napkin he was holding and Jungkook nearly dropping the plate he'd grabbed out of shock. "Y-you're bisexual?" Taehyung got out. Jimin giggled and nodded. "I'm not too shy about it," the idol told them calmly. "My company doesn't care as long as it doesn't get pasted everywhere." And then they all turned back to getting food because fuck he just got twenty times sexier and oh fuck, HE WAS HOT! 

After a moment of semi awkward silence, Hoseok decided to break it the only way he knew how to. 

"Alright! Food!" Hoseok yelled, immediately descending on the food. They all did so, going buffet style before going to the table. Everyone immediately starting to eat, Jin's cooking was always delicious. 

"Whoa! This is good!" Jimin said after taking a bite. Jin smiled in accomplishment, before he saw the things on Jimin's plate. "Is that all you're eating?" The mother of the group asked. Jimin blinked, and everyone else glanced at his plate. He'd gotten a smaller serving than any of them, and they couldn't imagine how he wasn't starving after his performance. "You have to be hungry." Namjoon commented, also quirking his brows. Jimin waved it off with a laugh. "It's fine! I'm used to it! And I'm on a diet so this is good for me!" They all went back to eating, though a thought lagged in Yoongi's mind. "Do you have to diet a lot, being an idol?" Jimin swallowed the food in his mouth, and then thought for a moment. "Kinda depends when it is. I mean, if you're on a break then you can usually get off with just watching vaguely what you weigh, to make sure you don't gain too much. But if you're going in for a comeback album, then it's a lot more serious. And about a month away from any concert or tour everyone's kinda on you about things." 

Jungkook shook his head. "I could never do that. I love my food!" He exclaimed, protectively huddling around his fully loaded plate. Jimin and the others laughed. "Any other questions?" Asked Jimin with an indulgent smile. Instantly, they were full of them. 

"How often do you practice and work out?" Taehyung asked. Jimin hummed. "Well, when I'm preparing a comeback stage then it's usually about six or seven hours of practice every day, split between vocals and dance, then about two hours of basic stretching, weights, running and all that. Usually I'll do a few hours after that with producing and writing new songs. If I'm recording then usually four or five hours of vocal practice, three hours of recording and then playback. After that I'll do a short workout, maybe two hours. If I'm on a break then I'll do mostly basic workouts and song writing, and I'll be going over old songs and choreography in case I'm preforming them at concerts coming in the future. That'll be maybe six hours a day, and then I'll get to sleep and eat more than if I'm doing promotions or a comeback. If there's an upcoming tour or award show, then fourteen to sixteen hours a day I'll be working on choreography and vocals." They all gaped, because hot damn that was a LOT. 

"How do you like, get around all the time without fans recognizing you?" Jungkook asked, recalling how excited they and their schoolmates were when they saw him, and then imagining how people on the streets could be. Jimin hummed a bit at his question, eating another bite of his food before answering. "Well, usually I won't go out without a hoodie and a face mask, along with sunglasses. If I get recognized then I'll do a few photos or autographs and then rush away so that I don't get mobbed. Of course, I can go out more when I'm on break, because I don't do as many promotions and my face isn't plastered all over TV and stuff. It's when I'm doing comebacks and promotions that I get recognized a lot, and I have to be a lot more careful." 

They couldn't imagine that, not being able to go outside without a disguise. It sounded pretty awful in their opinion. 

"How long does it take you to learn dances?" Hoseok asked next, the dancer very excited to be able to question someone who's dancing and singing had gotten him world famous. Jimin took another bite of food before answering, he really was pretty hungry. "Well, it depends on the song. Usually about a day or so, and I tend to remember them pretty well, so I don't usually need to totally relearn dances when I need to preform any of my older ones in concert. More like review a few details, and practice them until every detail is muscle memory again." They nodded, a little shocked at the short time span. "What was America like?" Namjoon asked next, interested. Jimin winced, an uncomfortable expression crossing his face. They all blinked a bit, knowing that he was well regarded in America, so what exactly was the problem? Jimin chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well, the first time I was in America, I couldn't speak English past about three words, and the words in my songs," he said. "So I had a translator with me. But he got into a traffic jam the day of a really important interview and I couldn't understand a word of what was being said until they found a makeup artist who spoke Japanese, and translated the English to Japanese to me, then I responded in Japanese, since I'm good with Japanese, and she translated it to the interviewer in English. It took like, twice as long as it should have and basically it was a huge mess." They all winced as well, because that definitely sounded like it sucked. Seriously. 

Jimin laughed then, and suddenly everything got brighter. "The next time I went to America, I got a tutor," he said with a grin. "And that worked a lot better! I'm pretty good in English now." Namjoon smiled as well. 

Jimin finished the food on his plate, and leaned back, sipping water as he watched Jungkook stuff an impressive amount of food into his mouth. "Yah! Have some manners!" Jin scolded loudly, smacking Jungkook on the back. Of course, that made him cough, and Jungkook flailed a bit, knocking into Hosoek, who knocked into Taehyung, who's hand knocked over his water glass all over Namjoon's lap. 

Namjoon yelped and leaped up, the cold water making him shiver. Jin sighed, rolled his eyes, and stood up to go into the kitchen, coming back with a towel while Yoongi turned to talk to Jimin. "Don't mind them. They're all idiots." The second eldest said flatly. Jimin laughed, covering his mouth with a blush. "I-I'll get another towel!" He offered, racing off to the kitchen. 

He was gone for barely three seconds, before a loud yelp sounded. "Jimin-ah?" Jin asked worriedly, when the response was a whimper they all rushed into the kitchen. They found Jimin holding onto the counter, and staring at his foot which was bleeding. 

"Oh shit!" Namjoon yelped, rushing forwards along with Jin. "What the hell?" Jin asked, spotting a small piece of glass sticking out of Jimin's foot. "The glass Namjoon broke earlier!" Hoseok realized suddenly, his eyes widened. Jimin gritted his teeth. "I'm fine." He told them, reaching down and plucking out the glass. It was a small piece, and he he pressed the towel to it to stop the bleeding. "Jungkook!" Namjoon said, Jungkook trotting forwards and quickly understanding what his hyung wanted. He reached forwards and picked up Jimin bridal style, making the idol squeak a little bit. "Sorry, Hyung." Jungkook apologized. Wincing, and still a bit red, Jimin just grabbed his shoulder with one hand and kept the other holding the towel to his foot. The grip on Jungkook's shoulder made a blush set across the males face. 

On the other side of the kitchen, Yoongi was holding Taehyung's shoulder. He knew how much the second youngest hated the sight of blood, and wanted to make sure that the male wouldn't get dizzy or sick. "Go sit at the table, Tae." Yoongi said, the younger obeying quietly. 

Jin glanced up at him thankfully, waving towards the dinner table. "Go clean up the water, I'll handle this." He said quickly, gesturing the same for Namjoon and Hoseok, telling them as well to go back to the table. "It's alright, Hyung. I've got the floor. Go bandage Jimin-ah's foot." Yoongi offered, getting Jin to give him another thankful smile before hustling off to get the first aid kit. 

Jungkook set his hyung down on the couch, blinking down at him and Jimin continued to press the towel to his foot. "Does it hurt?" Jungkook asked worriedly. Jimin smiled, not wanting to worry the younger. "It's fine, Jungkook-ah. It really was just a little piece of glass. Look, the bleeding's already stopped." He pulled the towel away for demonstration, showing that it truly had been just a tiny nick. "You still need to bandage it," interrupted Jin, coming up with a first aid kit. "Here, let me." 

Jin quickly swiped an alcohol wipe along the wound, making Jimin hiss a little, and then applied a bandage, with a tiny dab of numbing cream to help. "Thanks, hyung." Jimin said, smiling at Jin. Jin nodded. "Of course, it was my fault. Namjoon broke a glass earlier and I missed a piece of it." Jimin shrugged. "It'll be fine, and it doesn't even hurt anymore!" Just as he did with Jungkook, he began to demonstrate by standing up and dancing around the living room. "See! No pain!" He exclaimed, giving a little giggle as he finished a last spin and delicately bowed. Jungkook laughed and clapped, while Jin sighed. "Just take it easy tonight," the eldest requested. "And don't push it in dance class with Kookie tomorrow." 

Jimin nodded his assent and sat back down on the couch, Jungkook immediately leaping into a conversation about their newly shared dance class. 

Jin walked back towards the kitchen and sighed when he found both the kitchen and dining area cleaned. "Thank you," he thanked the three men, before smiling at Taehyung. "Why don't you go and relax with Jungkook and Jimin-ah?" He asked, Taehyung nodding and heading off. "I'm sorry, Hyung." Namjoon apologized. "I broke that glass earlier." Jin waved him off. "Don't worry about it, everything's fine. And Jimin-ah isn't mad. Let's just go and relax and watch some TV. But remember that most of us have early class tomorrow, so we have to be in bed at a decent hour." Hoseok groaned while Yoongi smirked. The second eldest had lucked out, and gotten exactly zero early morning classes that year. Which fit very well with his sleepy personality. 

"Alright, let's go." Namjoon sighed, jolting a bit when Jin held out a hand to stop him. "Wait." Namjoon blinked. "You still have to change those pants. You're not getting our couch wet." Hoseok and Yoongi both snorted as they realized that yes, Namjoon had forgotten about his pants being wet from the water earlier. "Yeah..." Namjoon said awkwardly, heading off to his room to change. "Alright!" The eldest announced, turning around. Jin and the non-damp two headed back to the living room, finding that the three maknaes had already turned on the TV to a drama that Jin vaguely recognized. 

"Ooh! You're watching That new movie with D.O!?" Hoseok yelled, throwing himself down on the couch alongside the others. Yoongi settled on the armchair while Jin dat next to Jungkook. "Yup! Jimin-Hyung knows one of the actors!" Taehyung said in awe. "Yeah! I met him at an award show. He's really nice!" Jimin said, grinning and laughing when Taehyung elbowed him a bit to continue the story. "Ok! He's really nice, and down to earth. He helped me make this one fans year at this award show." 

Jimin grinned as he told his story. "We were at the back rows, because Got7 was being really loud and Jaebum-Hyung was trying to control Yugyeom-ah and BamBam-ah, but they wouldn't stop trying to dance with Stray Kids Felix-Hyung and Jeongin-ah, so Chan-Hyung sent me to the back rows so I wouldn't end up dancing with them too, even though it would've been really fun..." Jimin pouted for a moment, then got back on target. "Well, anyway, I was in the back and he came and joined me and we were super close to the fan section, and we heard this one girl start squealing about how two of her favorite people ever were sitting so close, so I asked him if he minded taking a picture with her because she'd be so happy, and he agreed so I looked back and I found the girl who'd been talking, and I walked over to her and invited her over the barrier for a moment." Jimin's smile could've powered the entire world. "You should've seen her, hyung's! She looked so happy that I couldn't stop smiling and she even started crying a little when I led her over to him, and then we took some pictures with her and she went back to her seat actually crying, so I gave her a hug and then she promised that she'd always cheer me on wherever I was." 

The story was adorable, and made them all feel warm inside. "It was so awesome! Her name was Hyunae, and she was almost twenty two." The fact that he remembered her name and age made them smile, feeling a bit inferior compared to the brightness and kindness from the idol, who remembered one fan amongst the billion he had. "That was really sweet!" Namjoon complimented, making Jimin grin. "So do you know Stray Kids and Got7 well?" Yoongi asked curiously, seeing as Jimin had referred to them as Hyung and -ah. Jimin nodded in assent, his smile widening even more. "Yup! Whenever I'm in the area, I make sure to stop by their dorms! Same with EXO! Kangyoon-Hyung is such a good cook!" That was just...wow. Jimin blinked at their expressions. "Oh! Here, come here!" He held out his phone and gathered them around him, taking a group selca and then sending it in a message. "Chan-Hyung and Jaebum-Hyung will yell at me if I don't let them know everything," he explained. "Pretty much everyone else too," he said. "I remember one time they wanted to fly me to Japan for a photo shoot for my new album, and I forgot to tell hyung's that I was going, so they showed up at my dorm when I didn't come over for dinner like I usually do every two weeks or so, and Jackson-Hyung freaked out thinking I got kidnapped!" Jimin winced. "I got a BAD lecture for that, and now hyung's make me tell them whenever I'm going anywhere for any length of time." 

They all nodded, that made sense for the older idol groups to look out for the younger, solo idol. "Alright, you should all be going to bed." Jin said after a moment of silence. "Most of us have early morning classes, and I don't want any of you sleeping in them." He glared at Hoseok when he said that, making the elder dancer wince. "It was one time!" Hoseok yelled. "And you got a shoe thrown at you by your professor, and tossed out of class!" Jin returned. Hoseok grumbled while the others laughed, shaking his head. "I still think a shoe was overkill," Hoseok said. "I mean, a marker would've done just fine." 

Jin shook his head and looked at Namjoon, who laughed. "Bed," the man ordered. With a few more groans, they all stood up. "How's your foot feeling?" Taehyung asked Jimin, the younger watching Jimin worriedly. "It's totally fine!" Jimin assured, dancing from foot to foot without problem. "Bed!" Jin yelled, his dongseangs eyes widening as they scurried away, Jimin easily knowing that Jin was serious. "Goodnight!" Jimin yelled before he closed the door to his room, receiving a few hurried replies as the three others hurried into their dorm rooms, and the others went to theirs. 

Jimin let out a sigh, opening his phone again to see that several of his hyung's had replied with good lucks, and one or two offers of beating up anyone who hurt Jimin while he was in the college. Jimin smiled and shook his head, texting a goodnight before plugging his phone and sighing. 

He opened his suitcase and spent fifteen minutes putting his clothes away, and organizing an outfit for the next morning. After that he quickly wandered out to brush his teeth, seeing Hoseok walking out of the bathroom just as he approached. "Goodnight, Jimin-ah!" Hoseok called with a grin. "Goodnight Hyung!" Jimin replied, walking into the bathroom and quickly beginning to brush his teeth, afterwards washing his face and putting moisturizer all over. His makeup noonas would murder him if they found out he wasn't doing anything to care for his skin and hair while he wasn't doing concerts or performances. 

He didn't want to face their anger, so he'd do what they told him too. 

After he was finished Jimin yawned, he really was tired. The performance and anxiety had take its toll, and now all he wanted to do was face plant in his bed. "Goodnight Jimin-ah." He heard, and dragged his head up to see Jin smiling at him. The elder ran a hand through Jimin's hair, smiling softly at the way Jimin pushed into the contact like a cat. "Night Hyung." Jimin muttered, heading for his room and closing the door, flipping the light switch off and comfortably flopping. He tucked the blankets around him and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and dropping off into a comforting sleep. 

To Jimin, the morning came in an instant, a dreamless and deep sleep greeted him, and Jimin awoke feeling so refreshed. For a second, he just laid there with his eyes closed and favoring the small moment of half consciousness between sleep and wakefulness. Then he sat up and he rubbed his eyes a bit, glancing down at his phone and finding several notifications. Most of them were from his social media, and a few were good morning messages from his idol hyung's. Jimin grinned happily when he saw Chan's reminder to let him and the rest of his hyung's know if anyone was bothering him. He glanced at the time, and noticed that it was almost 0630, which meant that Jimin had a little over an hour and forty five minutes before he had to get to his very first ever college class. He was excited! 

Jimin rolled out of bed and stretched, enjoying the faint pops and snaps that sounded from his shoulders and legs and ankles and rolling his neck. Once everything had cracked correctly, he rubbed his eyes, and he yawned, small tears poking at his eyes before he wiped them away. Jimin opened his door and glanced around, really wanting to take a nice and warm shower. He grabbed some of his soaps from his suitcase, and headed out, finding sounds coming from the kitchen. Curious as to who was awake, he wandered in and saw Jin cooking. 

"Good morning Jin-hyung!" Jimin called softly, making Jin jump a bit, and turn. "Oh, good morning, Jimin-ah. Breakfast will ready in about twenty minutes. Why don't you take a shower?" Jin suggested, turning back to his half cooked omelette to flip it again. Jimin hummed his assent, still a little bit asleep. "Alright, Hyung. But first..." Jin looked back up when he heard that, and saw Jimin holding out his arms with a pouty look on his face. "Good morning hug?" The idol asked. Jin laughed at the slight immaturity, but submitted to the request, and hugged the younger male. Jimin hummed, pushing into the contact with a light smile. "Now go take a shower." Jin said, pulling away and ruffling Jimin's hair. Just as he expected from Jimin's personality yesterday, the idol was a huggy person. Jin shook his head then, it was still a bit of a shock whenever Jin thought of him as an idol, like Jin wasn't supposed to be talking with him, much less hugging him. So Jin just replaced the view with what he saw of Jimin since he met the idol personally, and he immediately just saw someone who he wanted to care for as a Hyung, and someone who was a very kind and cheerful person. 

Jimin nodded and headed off to the shower, closing the bathroom door and turning on the water. He sighed a little bit as he shucked off his shirt and pants, climbing into the warmed water with a smile. It felt good to shower, since he'd gone to bed the night before without one. He quickly washed his hair with his shampoo and conditioner, then his body with his body wash. He sighed in relief once he felt clean, the water also waking him up better. He rinsed himself off quickly, before turning off the water and hopping out. He used one of the towels he found on a rack to wrap around his hips before he picked up his things and headed back to his room to change. 

Walking out, he noticed Jungkook and Hoseok yawning in the living room, clearly half asleep. But when Jungkook spotted him, his jaw dropped, his cheeks colored and he stared, making Hoseok look, who then did the same as Jungkook. Jimin's own cheeks colored a bit at the blatant staring, before he picked up his pace. It's not like he didn't know he was hot, he did. And he knew how to use it too, but even so, it was still a little bit awkward to have two of his dormmates stare at him like that. Jimin walked to his room and closed the door, sighing and turning to his dresser where he'd laid out his clothes for the day. He quickly changed into the outfit. He wore a tasteful blue sweater and a pair of blue skinny jeans, a silver stud earring in one ear and a silver dangling earring in the other. After he'd finished changing, Jimin gathered up his things to do a touch of makeup and quickly started drying his hair, brushing it out so that it dried quicker. 

\----------------

Outside, Jungkook gulped, cheeks burning. Hosoek was the same way. They'd seen Jimin walk out, and then they'd seen him fully. 

He had a six pack of abs, and his arms and legs were muscular. He was pale all over, skin silky smooth and unblemished. His waist was tiny despite the muscles, and his limbs were lithe. The towel around his waist only went to a few inches above the knee, so both of them had a pretty good view. 

"U-um. Do you want to go next?" Jungkook got out, looking to his hyung. Hoseok nodded quickly, and Jungkook shifted a pillow from the couch onto his lap discreetly, trying not to look at his hyung's lap as the elder dancer stood and walked quickly into the bathroom, and closed the door. Jungkook also stood, and hurried into his room for a bit. 

\------------

Jimin came out feeling refreshed and clearer headed, and spotted pretty much everyone else circling around the kitchen and living room. "Good morning!" He called with a grin, receiving a few returned sentiments. 

"Where's Yoongi-Hyung?" He asked Namjoon. Namjoon smiled at him, and handed him a plate. "He doesn't have morning class, so he's sleeping in." The elder explained, gesturing for Jimin to grab some of the food. Jin had made omelettes with rice and fresh fruits on the side, an array of different fruits all spread out. 

Jimin nodded and started grabbing some do the food, sticking mostly to a scoop of rice and some fruit and a small piece of omelette. He sat down next to Jungkook and across from Jin, sending a glance at Jungkook's plate, which was once again heaping with food. "Do you always eat so much before dance?" He asked in shock. "How do you not get sick?" He glanced up at the younger male, only to blink in confusion when he saw Jungkook's cheeks go red and his focus go to his plate. "Jungkook-ah? Are you alright?" Jungkook nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jimin-Hyung!" 

Jimin shared a glance with Jin, and nodded. "Alright." He turned to his other side, where Hoseok was sitting. "What class do you have this morning?" Once again, Jimin found the other male with a light flush and looking down at his food. Hoseok though, blinked and answered. "Oh um..I have world history. Boring." His short answer made Jimin wince a little, had he done something? Then he recalled earlier that morning, when he'd walked out of the bathroom from his shower. Hoseok and Jungkook were there and...Jimin had to stifle a laugh. We're they really being awkward because of that? He had to admit that made him feel an odd mix of awkward and honored. At least he knew that he was hot enough to make people act like this. 

"Alright! Eat before it gets cold!" Jin scolded, looking to Taehyung who was on his phone. "Tae, eat. Don't you have a test today?" Taehyung winced and put his phone down, starting to stuff rice and egg into his mouth at a surprising rate of speed. "Ew!" Jungkook yelped when a grain of rice hit him instead of Taehyung's mouth. "Watch it, Hyung!" Taehyung blinked and muttered an apology, before continuing to stuff his face. 

"So, are you excited for your first day?" Namjoon asked Jimin, the younger boy swallowing his bite before nodding. "Yeah...I think I am. As long as I'm with one of you, I'm excited!" He grinned brightly, and felt someone approach before two hands started squishing his cheeks. "Awww!" Jin cooed. "You're adorable, Jiminie-ah!" Jimin flushed a bit as Jin released him and ruffled his hair, making Jimin almost purr. 

The others watched, almost gaping as they saw how Jimin reacted to the contact. They each flushed a bit, because the sight was adorable and Jin released the boy after a moment, making Jimin legitimately pout at the loss of attention before he continued to eat and chat. 

For the next twenty minutes they all ate and slowly woke up, until they'd all finished and were just kind of wandering around. "Alright, time for class!" Hoseok cheered, rolling his shoulders back and heading for his room to grab his things. Jimin grinned brightly and leaped up as well, full on sprinting into his room and sprinting out with his bag. He was practically vibrating with excitement by the time Jungkook joined him by the door. 

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited for class." Namjoon joked, making Jimin blush. "It's dance!" Was Jimin's response, as if that meant everything and more. Although to him, it probably did. "Alright, have fun, and come back after class, Jimin-ah. You've got two hours to kill before your next one." Jin told him and Jungkook and Jimin left. "Ok! Bye! Have fun in class!" Jimin yelled as he left. 

The door closed behind the two and Jin shook his head. "He doesn't quite seem like an international famous idol once you get to know him, does he?" Namjoon said from next to him. Jin shook his head and then turned. "Taehyung! Hoseok! Hurry up!" 

Walking to dance class was a bit harder than Jungkook had expected, even though he knew he was with a famous idol. Every few steps Jimin was getting stopped to sign autographs, and it was starting to grate on Jungkook's nerves a bit. 

"J-Jimin-oppa, will you please sign this?" The thirteenth girl since they'd left their dorm two minutes ago requested breathlessly. Jungkook was exhausted already, trying his best to stop glaring at the people all muttering about Jimin while he was right there. But Jimin just gave her a brilliant smile and took it, signing the notebook and giving it back to her. "Of course! I hope you're in one of my classes later, so we can get to know eachother!" He said cheerfully. It was the same statement he'd made to all of them, but the fan still squeaked, turned bright red and bowed furiously before dashing off with her giggling friend who'd already gotten Jimin to sign her notebook. Jimin just smiled at the next girl, and leaned in to take a photo with her. 

"How do you do this all the time?" An irritated Jungkook muttered as soon as they were on an empty stretch of the road. Jimin was still smiling, something that Jungkook just didn't understand because even Hoseok would've been put out by now. "I love meeting fans!" Jimin said. "It reminds me that what I'm doing has an effect on the world, and that I have the ability to make someone's day a little bit brighter. As long as I have that ability, to make someone smile if only once, that's more than enough for me to do as many autographs as they want." Jungkook blinked at the response, turning to look at Jimin with widened eyes. 

"So, how is the dance class?" Jimin asked as they continued, passing a pair of guys who froze and whipped around only for Jimin to wave at them as they turned the corner. 

"It's pretty fun," Jungkook said. "Mostly more basic stuff, you'll find it boring." Jimin shrugged. "It's still dance though! Dance is never boring!" Jungkook just shrugged. "You'll see when we get there, Hyung." He was honestly still just trying to get the picture of Jimin mostly naked out of his head. Every time he looked at Jimin, that was all he could see. And that made it seriously awkward for him to be talking to him like this. 

Luckily, they arrived at the dance studio without very much else, Jimin had noticed after another round of fifteen or so fans how uneasy Jungkook was, so he had quickly slipped his hoodie up over his face, and removed a face mask from his bag. The disguise was simple, but it worked when Jungkook slipped in front of him a bit when people were approaching, and most people had no idea that Park Jimin was staying in a student dorm with other students. Jungkook was glad, because he had honestly been starting to feel almost itchy about so many people surrounding them, even if they hadn't spared a glance to Jungkook. 

Of course, walking into the studio was less easy by a wide wide margin. 

There were about nine other students in the room by the time they walked in, about fifteen minutes before class began, and they all glanced up, seeing Jungkook and smiling slightly at him before they spotted the figure behind him. Then they started muttering. And when Jimin removed his mask and hood, one girl dropped her water bottle onto the ground. Luckily, it was capped, or else that might've ended badly. It rolled towards Jimin, and he crouched to pick it up, and then walked over to the girl who'd dropped it, handing it to her with a smile. "You dropped this." He said kindly. She took him in, face turning as dark as her scarlet sweatpants, and stammered out a thank you. 

Then Jimin turned back to Jungkook. "So where are the changing rooms?" Jungkook directed him towards the locker room to the side of the studio, and as soon as Jimin had gone to change, his classmates were leaping onto him. 

"Jungkook-ah why are you with Jimin-oppa!?" A girl demanded. "I was showing him to class," said Jungkook. "He's staying in my dorms while he's here." He was kind of proud, in a way, when everyone started moaning that they wanted the idol to be in their dorms. But at the same time, it annoyed him a bit. He tried to tone that down and felt a flush rise when he realized that he was angry at his classmates for that. 

After a few minutes, Jungkook slunk back a bit, more students coming in, hearing the news and also gravitating towards him. He was slightly taken aback by the amount of attention he was suddenly getting. Well, he got a lot of attention from being the best dancer in the class. But not THIS much. And sometimes being the best dancers made people ignore him rather than flock to him. It was just odd. And Jungkook didn't like it, so when Jimin reappeared, he sighed in relief. Then he gulped. Jimin was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his arms, and gray sweatpants. His hair was slightly tousled and he was smiling gently as he carried in his water bottle, and put it by the mirror while walking back towards Jungkook. 

He looked hot. Really fricking hot. 

"Should we start to stretch, or so we wait for the instructor to get here?" Jimin asked Jungkook, not quite sure how things worked. "Umm, we usually just stretch now." Jungkook said, trying to get past the sight of Jimin's arms, which were full of slim wiry muscle. Another boy poked his head into their conversation, trying to look normal but failing completely as Jimin's attention turned into him. "H-how do you normally do it? When y-you're doing dance practice?" Jimin hummed a bit, rolling his neck as he considered his answer. "Well, normally I do three or four hours of solo dance practice a day, and then I'll work with my choreographer for maybe another four, if I'm working on a new song. Once the dance is set, it's about six hours a day until I can do it with perfect timing blindfolded and with noise cancelling headphones." 

Their jaws dropped, and Jungkook was along with them. The blindfold and headphones were new. "Seriously?" A girl asked. Jimin nodded. "It's not as bad as it sounds, really. The hard part is when you add in props." Jimin laughed, throwing a hand behind his head. "I remember one time I was working on some new choreo, and I was blindfolded and trying to find the chair, so when I hit the beat where I was supposed to sit, I sat, and there was no chair!" They all laughed, Jimin's natural charm making everything slightly calm. "I bruised my tailbone, and I couldn't dance for four days. My instructor was ready to kill me when I told him!" 

Jungkook started stretching his arms out, as immersed in Jimin's words as his classmates. "How do you stretch?" Jungkook asked him. Jimin glanced at him, and then casually slid into a right split. He moved around his torso,going almost flat against his front leg. "Splits, then extensions." He told them, shifting into a left split. He did the same process as before, and then he went to a middle split before rolling out of it cleanly and going into a back bend, slowly lifting a leg and extending it, tipping it back until it was a few inches from his face, then he put his leg down and repeated the exercise with the other leg. By then, the other students had abandoned trying to appear as if they were stretching, and just stared at Jimin. "Whoa..." One student murmured, his sentiments shared by everyone. 

"Good morning!" A voice said, a man about forty or so walking in. He immediately spotted Jimin, and smiled. "Park Jimin. It's a honor to have you in my class." Jimin quickly stood and bowed deeply. "Thank you, sir. I'll try my best!" He smiled and their instructor nodded. "I'm Mr. Lim. For today, we'll be working on copying a rather basic, but well known, dance routine. One of EXO's easiest dances." Jimin grinned brightly, already knowing most of EXO's old songs. "Take a look," said Mr. Lim, showing off a video on his tablet. Jimin brightened further as he saw the dance, confident since it was one he knew. 

"Now try to replicate the movements. Come back and see the video when you're stuck." Mr. Lim commanded, everyone drifting off and trying not to look as though they were closely watching Jimin. 

Jimin, who was sitting still with his eyes closed, slowly bouncing his knee before his eyes popped open, and he stood. Slowly, and counting under his breath, they watched as he went trough the first minute and a half of the choreography perfectly. Then his eyes went to Jungkook, who was the only one trying to work, and was copying the movements up to about twenty seconds in. "Want some help?" Jimin asked the younger. Jungkook shook his head, but another voice popped up. 

"I'd like some help! If it's no trouble..."

Jimin glanced back, identifying the speaker as a girl, maybe twenty two or so, who brightened when Jimin's eyes hit her. Jimin smiled. "Alright! Let's go through the first few moves." He quickly turned, counting out a five beat before turning and beginning. He slowed his rate considerably, so that the students watching him could get it. He also echoed the counts as he moved, so that when they played the music they'd know the correct times. He slid his hands over his head, slowly rocking to each best before he hit where the chorus should be, and stopped. "That's up to the first chorus." He told the group of students around him. "You got it?" A few of them nodded quickly, and began to demonstrate their knowledge eagerly, while several others shook their heads, having been either too focused on Jimin to actually learn the moves, or just wanting to watch Jimin demonstrate again. 

Jungkook growled a bit under his breath as he saw them. Most of the girls in Jimin's learning group weren't even trying to learn the moves, he could tell that from a single glance. A lot of them were too busy staring at the way Jimin's body moved like water as he tried to teach them. Which, Jungkook admitted was very very attractive, but he refocused on his dancing. 

Jimin didn't seem to notice. He just continued to show them the slowed moves from the first minute or so of the song, until Mr. Lim cut in. "Alright, whoever doesn't get it, come over here with me." No one walked over to him, obviously. They knew they'd been caught though, so they spread out a bit through the room and started to practice by themselves. Jimin blinked a bit, but shook his head and started to go through the choreography for the chorus. He slowly went through the movements, including his hyung's arial towards the end. Jimin eyed the space he had, and nodded to himself, launching himself up and twisting his body to do the move, and them immediately hit the ground and twist around to arch his back and stand. Jimin opened his eyes again, refocusing in, only to see that everyone was staring at him. Jimin blinked, a little confused. 

"I haven't showed that part of the dance yet." Mr. Lim noted. "Have you seen EXO's song before?" He seemed to know right after he said it that it was a stupid question. Jimin answered either way, with a smile and a quiet giggle. "Yup! Hyung's taught me a lot of their choreography one time I was coming over to help Kangyoon-Hyung with dinner." Jimin explained, making the room go completely silent with the level of OMG increased. 

"You call EXO, your hyung's?" A guy asked a bit breathlessly, his eyes widening as he froze in his position. Jimin blinked, and nodded. "Of course. Even though we're from different companies, they've always been super nice!" He said, before glancing back at the mirrors and continuing the choreography, going through the movements at a .5 speed for about five counts of eight before moving into full speed and running through the same increment again. Jungkook was doing about the same, but he was still stuck on 53-55 seconds.

"Jungkook-ah," Jimin said, gaining the youngers attention. "Move your left foot out a few inches, it'll give you a stronger base. And you're anticipating Yixing-hyung's movements, which is making you move too quick." Jungkook nodded, fixing his foot but then hesitating. Then he felt Jimin move a bit closer, put one hand on his waist and the other moving his leg a bit forwards. "Close your eyes, and feel the beat." Jimin said while releasing him. "Don't be thinking of how difficult a move is, or that you've never done it before. Just learn how to move your body, and do it." 

Jungkook glanced around, seeing that everyone eyes were trapped on Jimin, who was a surprisingly good teacher, or maybe not all that surprisingly considering what Jungkook had seen out of his personality the day before. Then he closed his eyes, and he reimagined the music. The beat was a steady thrum in the room, he could almost feel it, like Jimin had said. Jungkook counted himself up, bringing an arm up and then waiting half a beat, sensing when the count was coming. His muscles went to tense but Jungkook forced himself to relax, to move with the beat. And he preformed the maneuver perfectly. 

"Good job!" Praised Jimin, smiling at him. "You're a good teacher," said Jungkook, trying to push back the flush on his cheeks from being smiled at and praised by Jimin. "Ah, I used to want to be a dance teacher, before I was accepted as a trainee by Big Hit." Jimin said with a laugh, smiling before he set off with the choreography again. 

The entire class was half paying attention to the moves they were doing, and half paying attention to Jimin. Because seriously, how often would they get the chance to interact with an internationally famous idol in a personal setting and have said idol be so open and happy to talk to them. 

"Alright, let's go through the first minute." Mr. Lim said, turning the speakers on. They crackled and instantly, Jimin's demeanor changed. He straightened up fully and the gleam in his eyes went serious. The sudden change made some of them blink, and some of them flinch. This was the face of someone used to steeling his nerves to perform in front of thousands when speakers crackled to life. Then Mr. Lim cleared his throat, nodding towards the wall of mirrors. "Line up. Jimin-ssi, you go in the front line." Jimin smiled again, his easy charm back and nodded, sliding into his position at the front. Jungkook stood to his left, and a girl in a Twice t-shirt was to his right. 

The opening beats started, and Jimin rolled his shoulders, focusing on himself in the mirror. He saw the way his body loosened, the muscles all going plaint for what he needed to do. Beside him, Jungkook looked a bit stiff, but completely focused on the moves he was about to preform. 

Jimin heard the second count start, and immediately changed the angles of his feet, shifting minutely to be in the proper starting pose. He saw some of the students behind him already moving, anticipating the end of the beat. Jimin didn't twitch until the beat ended, knowing that going to soon would make it look like the movements were running together, and like the dance was messy. He had to be sharp and exact. When he moved, his arms and legs melded together with grace. He quickly forgot about the other students, only putting them into his mind to make sure he didn't bump into them. But other than that, he focused on the music, his dancing. Jimin crossed his feet and bounced, spinning in a quick move and already crouching when he heard the music change. Jimin recognized as he stared at himself in the mirror that he was lip syncing to the music, grinning as he made to do the arial again, but stopping as soon as he realized he didn't have room. He'd have toppled right into Jungkook. Jimin glanced around then, and found that all of the other students had stopped, and Mr. Lim was nodding to him. The teacher stopped the music, and looked at the class. "I want everyone to go through the moves of the first minute for the rest of class, and focus on the next thirty seconds for the next few nights. Next week I want it all to be muscle memory. You know my office hours if you need any help." Everyone nodded and drifted apart, going to pick up things and chattering quietly. 

But eventually things centered around Jimin again, who was picking up his water bottle and sipping some. The idol wasn't sweating at all, in fact he looked like he had more energy than when he walked into the studio. "Um...can I...take a picture. With you?" The woman in the TWICE shirt asked suddenly, her face flushed a light pink. Jimin just grinned and nodded. "Of course!" She pulled out her phone and stood next to him, barely touching him, but Jimin had no such qualms, wrapping an arm around her and leaning in to smile brightly for the picture. The students smile was tinged with awe as she snapped one. Immediately, she went to post it, and Jimin just walked back to Jungkook. After that, most of the other students also wanted pictures, and Jimin took one with all of them, never breaking his smile. 

By the time class ended, and the bell rang, only about a third of the students had gone back to practicing the dance. Jimin was just kind of standing by Jungkook, and watching the younger grab his stuff. "Are you coming back to the dorm with me?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook his head. "No, sorry Hyung. I've got another class. I'll be back tonight though." Jimin nodded and waved as Jungkook rushed off, in the opposite direction as their dorm. 

Jimin grabbed his bag and quickly changed out of his dance outfit, kind of glad there was no one else there. There had been someone in the locker room when he'd changed before class, and the boy had done nothing but stare at Jimin the entire time, making the idol feel a bit self conscious and awkward. He walked out, and immediately headed towards the dorms, intent on following Jin's request that he go back before his next class. 

Walking back to the dorms was worse than walking to class. There were more students around, and Jimin got stopped by groups of students every minute or so, taking pictures with them a signing a few notebooks. Jimin honestly didn't mind, he liked it. But at the same time, so many people combined with the fact that he was going to be doing this for three months was making him a bit nervous. 

But he continued on, and got within a few feet of the dorms when she appeared. She looked maybe a year or two older than Jimin, with long hair dyed the same color as his own, and wearing...the same clothes he was too. Minutes the shoes. His were a pair of white sneakers while hers were gray. The coincidence was enough to make Jimin feel a bit off, he'd seen enough fans obsessed with copying him before. 

"Jimin-oppa!" The woman yelped upon seeing him, as if she were surprised to have run into him. But Jimin had been around actors and idol for a long time, and he could tell she was pretending. He still smiled brightly at her, because maybe she was just really wanting to meet him! Maybe he had made an impact on her life, like he always desired to do with his music. "Hi!" Jimin replied with a wave, already running a hand through his hair. "Do you want a picture?" The woman ignored his question, instead choosing to grab his hand. "We match, oppa! Isn't that cool? It's like we were made for eachother!" That statement sent warning bells off in Jimin's head. The vast majority of his Mochi's were respectful, and incredible. They supported him and adored meeting him. But he'd been coached, and met, sasaeng fans. Fans who wanted to hurt their idols when they didn't live up to expectations, or when they didn't agree to date/marry them or something. Jimin kept smiling though. "It is pretty cool! So, do you want a picture or something? Do you have your phone on you?" The woman nodded and pulled out her phone, making Jimin sigh in relief. He leaned in a bit closer and let her snap a picture, leaning back afterwards, but she had a grip on his neck. "Have you seen the big tree yet?" She asked, still holding onto him. Jimin tested her grip, it wasn't restricting his breathing or anything, just her arm wrapped around his shoulders and neck, and she wasn't letting go. "No, but I really need to get to my dorm." Jimin said, sounding apologetic. "I have to get to class soon, and I need to pick up some books." That was a total lie, and while Jimin winced internally for telling it, he knew that it might be his best shot and getting her to let go. He was honestly getting worried about her being a sasaeng fan by now. "But oppa! The tree is the best place on campus for skipping class!" The woman said, casual excitement in her tone. "I'm sorry, it's my first day and I don't what to make a bad impression." Jimin apologized again, trying to duck under her arm. Her grip tightened and Jimin immediately froze. Normally by now his body guards would've removed the woman, and escorted him out. They would've done that the second she didn't release him. But he was at college now, and he didn't have any body guards. Jimin had muscles, but he wasn't very strong in a fight. It wasn't his style, he hated fighting. And he didn't want to make her mad enough to hurt him. 

"Oppa, do you not want to go with me?" The woman asked, sounding pouty, like a junior high girl, but with an edge to it that made Jimin nervous. He felt his body stiffen more, and his mind started whirling like crazy, trying to think of a way out of this. "Of course not. But I can't right now. I have class. Maybe we could go another time." The woman's face was angry now, and Jimin winced wen she released him and shoved him away. "Why won't you go with me?" She demanded. "Why can you not see that we match? That we were made for each other? It's fate. Ok?" Jimin backed up a few more steps, gauging the distance to the door compared to her before he heard a sudden voice. 

"Jimin-ah?" 

Jimin sent a thanks to the sky and turned, seeing Jin and Namjoon walking towards the door, and eyeing the woman suspiciously. They must've caught some of the conversation, and Namjoon quickly walked closer to Jimin while Jin went towards the woman. "Why don't you go and grab your books, Jimin-ah." Suggested Jin easily, Jimin following the command and entering the dorm quickly, Namjoon right behind him. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Namjoon asked worriedly, seeing the way that Jimin's breath was coming fast and he looked nervous. Jimin shook his head. "I'm fine. Sasaeng fan. It happens sometimes." Namjoon's own eyes widened at that, "That's happened before?" He asked. Jimin nodded. "A couple dozen times. This one wasn't so bad, the last one cut out some of my hair with scissors while I was in the airport." 

Namjoon literally gaped, and then flinched when he realized that he recalled hearing about the incident on the news. He and the rest watched a report on it, and Taehyung had actually burst out laughing that someone would want to cut off someone else's hair, no matter who's it was. Namjoon felt a little bit sick. "Holy shit. That's..." Jimin shrugged, a smile back on his face. "It's fine. There are so many Mochi's who are respectful, and just amazing people that fans like that don't scare me all that much. It happens, but I'm really thankful that you and Jin-Hyung helped me." Namjoon nodded automatically. "Of course. Tell one of us, if that happens again." Jimin stared at him with wide eyes, then smiled brilliantly and nodded. "Thank you, Hyung!" 

Namjoon's cheeks colored slightly, but he made sure to look away. "Go inside and make sure that Yoongi-Hyung is awake, would you? He tends to sleep in way too much. And he has music history class with you today, remember?" Jimin nodded and headed up to retrieve his second eldest Hyung, only a little bit worried when he realized that Namjoon walked back outside behind him, and Jin hadn't come in yet. 

When he walked into their dorm though, Yoongi was sitting on the couch, and staring at him. "Where are Namjoon and Jin-Hyung?" Yoongi asked. "I heard Namjoon in the hallway at least, and usually he and Jin-Hyung come home together." Jimin awkwardly smiled at Yoong's question, not quite sure how the second eldest would react. "Umm...hyung's were helping me out. There was a fan outside who umm...wouldn't let me go." 

Yoongi's eyes narrowed, looking towards the window. "Are they still out there?" Jimin shrugged helplessly, frowning towards the window. "Jin-Hyung was..." Yoongi nodded easily, and stood up, reaching into a cabinet on his way to the door and removing two pairs of brass knuckles. Jimin gaped at the weapons, never having seen them in real life except as props for another groups performance one time. "Stay up here. I'll go make sure that fan doesn't try anything." Yoongi said, giving Jimin a gummy smile that did not match with the slightly murderous aura or the way he apparently had weapons stashed around the dorm. After his hyung left, Jimin remained upstairs as ordered, and he heard a door slam after about a minute, then all three of his hyung's came into the dorm, all looking quite satisfied. "What happened?" Jimin asked worriedly, making Jin reach over and pat his head once again. Once he was touching it, Jin couldn't help but run his fingers through the soft and fluffy hair. The affectionate physical contact practically melted Jimin, making the idol lean in happily, and a calm smile spread across his face. "Nothing much. She left, and she promised not to bother you again." Namjoon told him, making Jimin's eyes widen. Most sasaeng fans had to be dragged off, at least, that was what had happened the last dozen or so times Jimin had come into contact with one. 

"Are hyung's superheroes or something?" Jimin asked, making Jin and Namjoon laugh, and Yoongi to give him another one of his gummy smiles. "No, we're not," Jin told him, shaking his head in amusement at Jimin's tone of voice. "How was dance class?" Namjoon asked him, changing the subject and walking towards the living room. Jimin noticed Yoongi opening the same cabinet as before, and figured he was putting away the brass knuckles. "It was really fun! We got to do one of EXO-hyung's songs! And it was one of the ones hyung's taught me when I went to their dorms to help Kangyoon-Hyung cook." Jimin scratched the back of his neck, giggling. "I wasn't much help though, I'm a bad cook." His hyung's just shook their heads in amusement, all of then deciding not to focus on the part that Jimin had been cooking with a member of one of the most famous boy bands ever in Korea while also being taught a dance routine by the other members. "That sounds cool, Jimin-ah. Did Jungkook do well?" Jin headed to the kitchen, intent of making a quick snack for all of them, and Taehyung and Hoseok when the two came back from their respective classes. Jimin nodded. "Jungkook-ah was so good! He couldn't get one of the moves because he kept moving just a little tiny bit early, but I had him close his eyes and feel the beat instead of anticipating when it would drop. He got it his first try!" Jimin looked so happy that they also grinned. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy Hoseok's advanced dance class then," Namjoon told him. "It's faster paced, with more group practice. And it works on flexibility a lot." Jimin bounced in excitement. "I can't wait!" Then he blinked, and deflated. "But it's not until Thursday." 

All of his depression was forgotten though, when the door opened to reveal Taehyung. "Hey, hyung's!" Taehyung cheered, noticing Jimin and grinning. "Jimin-Hyung! How was your first class?" Jimin grinned right back. "It was really fun, Taehyung-ah! How was yours?" Taehyung groaned, tossing his bag on the ground and collapsing onto the couch next to Yoongi. "Booooooring!" He groaned out. "Taehyung! You had a test, how was it boring?" Namjoon questioned, as he stared disapprovingly at his dongseang. Taehyung just groaned again. "Because it was WAY easy! I finished almost forty minutes early, and I wasn't allowed to leave, or do anything until the official end of class! None of my other teachers do that!" Yoongi laughed at him. "Why didn't you sleep?" He asked. It's what Yoongi would've done. 

Taehyung glared. "Another guy in my class did that, and the professor hit him with a ruler!" Yoongi and Namjoon snorted, while Jimin patted Taehyung's head comfortingly. 

Jin stuck his head out, having finished making a snack. "Come and get something to eat! Especially you, Yoongi. I seriously doubt you ate any breakfast!" Yoongi frowned, and hissed something under his breath, but he didn't disobey, knowing better than to disobey Kim Seokjin. And Jin was right in the fact that Yoongi hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. They all stood up and headed for the kitchen, finding cut up fruit and vegetables. "Thank you, Jin-Hyung!" Thanked Taehyung and Jimin in unison, both grabbing a few pieces for themselves. Yoongi grumbled again when Jin handed him a plate with some rice on it, and took some of the food before starting to eat. 

Namjoon leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, sitting down and leading Jin to sit next to him. "Alright. Yoongi, you and Jimin-ah have class in about an hour and a half. Please make sure to keep people from swarming him." Jimin flushed bright red, while Yoongi rolled his eyes and nodded. "It's really fine, Hyung. I'm used to it. And I don't mind." Jimin tried, but Jin had already taken his stance. "You're in college for the next three months, Jimin-ah, which means that you need to focus on learning. And you won't be able to do that if you're constantly being grabbed from every side." 

The mention of being grabbed made Jimin flinch a little, and duck his head, nodding obediently. "Ok, Hyung. Thank you." Jin smiled, and it was Namjoon who reached to ruffle his hair that time. Just the same however, Jimin pushed into the contact and seemed to cheer up quickly. Yoongi and Taehyung seemed amused at the way Jimin enjoyed the affection, like he was starved of it. 

"IM BACK BITCHES!" The loud screech was followed by Hoseok racing into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. "Guess what!?" He yelled, reaching over and stealing a slice of apple from Taehyung, who yelped and shoved his hyung away from his food. "What is it?" Namjoon asked, sounded a little cautious. Hoseok's news could sometimes be a little bit...iffy. 

"I just got an email from my dance instructor that we're gonna be doing pair dances!!" Hoseok cheered. A total 180 then occurred, as he then fell to his knees in front of Jimin, grabbing the younger man's hands. Jimin's eyes widened, a light flush settling on his face while the others watched in slight shock. "Jiminie-ah please be my dance partner!" Jimin blinked once, then twice, and finally he nodded. "O-ok!" He grinned brightly. "That sounds like fun, Hyung!" 

Hoseok leaped up and cheered again loudly, pumping his fist in the air with extreme energy. "Yesssssss!!! I'll finally beat that stupid Jeonhoo-Changhee pair! They always win because they do a bunch of super basic stuff to a completely steady beat and then they do some random, but admittedly cool, acrobatic pair thingy and get the best score from the instructor because they're the only ones who can do that!" He grabbed Jimin again, wrapping both arms around the younger and facing the other four males at the table. "But with Jimin-ah we can totally win this time!!" 

Jimin laughed at his excitement. "We should start working now!" The younger announced, instantly wanting to do his best. He had a reputation to live up to, and he HAD to meet his hyung's expectations. They could win! "Yeah! We can get going in like five minutes, if you go and change into dance clothes, and I can just fill up my water bottle so we can go and-" 

Jin cut him off instantly. "Hoseok." Hosoek feel silent at the warning tone, eyes wide and smile still plastered on. "Need I remind you that you have a rather important class to get too in a few hours, and Jimin-ah has class in a little over an hour with Yoongi?" Hoseok and Jimin both melted. "Sorry, Jin-Hyung." They both apologized, Jimin continuing. "I just got caught up in excitement, I'm really sorry." The young idol stood up and bowed, feeling pretty awful. He'd just basically thrown all of his hyung's reminders back in his face. "It's fine, Jimin-ah. Don't worry about it." Jin said quickly, a bit surprised at the real regret pasted across Jimin's face. None of his other dongseangs reacted like that to his minor scoldings. Jin felt a bit bad about it, and Namjoon could tell, so he quickly came up with a solution. "You two can practice after your classes for the day. How about at 1500?" Suggested Namjoon, making Hoseok and Jimin both smile again. "Alright!" Cheered Hoseok. "We'll crush this!" 

Taehyung screeched again when Hoseok stole another apple slice, yelling unintelligible things after his hyung when Hoseok burst out laughing and raced out of the room. "Jin-Hyung!! He stole my food again!!" Taehyung yelled, turning to Jin with a begging face. Jin just sighed, face looking like he was regretting ever becoming the eomma of the group. "Here, Taehyung-ah! You can have some of mine!" Jimin offered, sliding several apple pieces off of his plate and to Taehyung. Taehyung's eyes went to crescents, a smile erupting over his face. "Thanks, Jimin-Hyung!" 

Yoongi sat to the side, silently moving around his own food on his plate and playing on his phone. 

Suddenly, the device was pulled away from his fingers. "What the fuck?" Yoongi demanded sharply, before looking up to see that Jin was holding it, and was now glaring at Yoongi. "Sorry, Jin-Hyung." Yoongi apologized immediately. Jin shook his head. "Eat, Yoongi." Yoongi groaned quietly, but obeyed. Jin was the only one he'd ever obey. Hyung or not Yoongi would've feared Jin's wrath. He ate all of his rice and most of his fruit before looking back up at Jin expectantly. Jin stared into his eyes, and then sighed, returning his phone, and fighting off a small smile. Yoongi gave him a happy gummy grin and took the device back, making Namjoon snort on the side when Jin let out a fond grin at his immediate dongseangs happiness. 

"You're so weak for your dongseangs." Namjoon muttered to his boyfriend. Jin simply sent him a small smirk. "Like you aren't." Namjoon had no defense, and so he admitted the point, simply shrugging as his response. 

After another half hour of chatter and snacking, Namjoon looked to his phone. "Alright. Everyone who has a class, out. Jimin-ah, have fun and don't let Yoongi-Hyung scare you. He's a big teddy bear underneath all those weapons." Jimin blinked at the description, while Yoongi, totally blank faced, flipped Namjoon off. "I mean, he's not exactly wrong..." Taehyung murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Jimin and Jin to hear. Both of them had to cover up their laughs, lest Taehyung get the full force of a Yoongi glare. 

"Come on, Jimin-ah. Music history is a little farther away than the dance studios." Yoongi sighed, knowing that they still had like forty minutes, but also knowing that it would be a pretty good chance to show Jimin some of the other places around campus. Jimin nodded and fetched his bag from his room, his dance clothes removed and his supplies for music history stuffed inside. 

"Ready, Hyung?" Yoongi nodded and the two headed out. Almost immediately, Jimin was noticed, and Yoongi watched as a pair of women froze and stared at him, then elbowed one another for a second, and then started towards them. Yoongi immediately thought of the woman from before, the one that had needed a little encouragement from a protective Jin, an angry Yoongi and an intimidating Namjoon to leave their dorm and promise not to try to grab at Jimin again. 

Jimin though, apparently didn't care at all, and stepped forwards with a brilliant smile. "Hi!" Both women giggled like middle schoolers, and Yoongi watched as they thrust out their phones wordlessly. Jimin understood easily, despite their lack of formal communication, and within a few moments, posed with a photo from each of them, then both of them together. His smile didn't falter in the least when another group approached literally three seconds later. 

Jimin laughed brightly and sent a grin to Yoongi, accepting all of the requests for pictures as well as signing people's notebooks. 

"Is this how it was before?" Yoongi asked when they got a few meters away. Jimin nodded. "Pretty much. I'm really honored, it's kind of amazing to see how many people here love my music!" Yoongi held his tongue, kind of wanting to say that literally everyone on campus loved his music, and so did quite literally a billion other people in several other countries. He led Jimin to the usual entrance he used, and then showed him around to the cafeteria, the theatre classroom, the music history classroom, where they left their things, and then Yoongi showed him a few other places. 

Along the way, Yoongi also explained some of the places that Jimin shouldn't go to. "The third music room is a no go, a lot of creepy guys use it for...other things," Yoongi told him, making Jimin give him a grossed out expression. "And also there's the tree, which is a really big tree a few hundred meters beyond there," he pointed towards a large elm with a bench underneath. "That's where a lot of people go to party, drink, do drugs, have sex. Pretty much everything that isn't allowed on campus." Jimin paused, looking very distinctly uncomfortable. "Oh." He said simply, and Yoongi looked back at the younger, raising a brow. "What is it?" Jimin shrugged a little, calming his expression back to its normal grin. "That fan before, at the dorm, she really wanted to show me to the big tree. I guess that's what she was talking about." Yoongi rolled his eyes, hating that woman all the more. "Yeah. Don't accept any offers to go there. Taehyung once did, like a week into going here. He had no clue what it was, and we had neglected to mention it to him since none of us thought he'd get pulled into it. Thirty seconds into being there some stoned out guy tried to force feed him a pot brownie before falling over and face planting, and Taehyung ended up running away, then calling Namjoon because he got lost." 

Jimin's eyes widened, looking horrified. "That sounds terrible!" He gasped. "Was Taehyung-ah ok?" Yoongi smiled at him and nodded. "Just determined never to go along with someone to the tree again," he responded, glancing at his phone. "We've got about fifteen minutes before class starts, so let's go back." 

As they walked, Jimin signed a few more notebooks, but pulled up his hood and put on his face mask to try to lessen the amount of people. He didn't want to make him and his hyung late to class. "Have you ever been in a music history class before?" Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head. "Well, it's pretty boring. We're mostly covering renaissance artists right now. We have a project coming up next week, you have to do something to honor one of the artists we've studied. I'll give you my notes so you can choose who you want to do. The project lasts about a month." Jimin nodded, absorbing the information, and smiling in relief when Yoongi offered up his notes. "Thanks, Hyung!" He thanked, glad that he wouldn't have to figure out what he was doing on his own. 

They reached the classroom in a few minutes, entering and sliding to the back, where Yoongi always sat. There were only three people there, despite the fact that class started in six minutes. Though in all fairness, it was a small class to begin with, and Yoongi knew that about thirty percent or more of the class skipped constantly. That was how boring this class was. He regretted ever taking it, honestly. Jimin removed his face mask, and then his hood, his perfect face on display. 

And that was when they noticed. Because Yoongi could see how the three people shut up, and stared at Jimin. 

Jimin noticed as well, but unlike Yoongi, he smiled yet again, and waved to them. "Hi! I'm Park Jimin, and I'll be in this class for a while!" One of the boys who Yoongi recognized as a trouble maker approached them, smirking. "Hi, I'm Kim Chanhoo. Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends, we're a lot more fun than Min Yoongi here." Yoongi flipped him off blankly, not wanting to deal with their shit. Chanhoo was just still pissed that Yoongi had ripped him a new one in a rap battle last year. Chanhoo had started, and after he was done with his mediocre performance, Yoongi had struck so hard that Chanhoo was laughed out of the site that night, and still was laughed at whenever he showed and Yoongi happened to be performing.

"No, thank you, Yoongi-Hyung is one of my dorm mates, and my guide, so I'd like to sit by him if it's possible." Jimin said, still with that adorable smile and very polite tone. Chanhoo's teeth gritted noisily. "Well, idol boy. The seat next to me is open when you get bored of him." 

Jimin winced at little bit at the words, and the jab at his hyung. He ducked his head a little bit and watched Chanhoo leave. "He was kind of mean." Jimin muttered to Yoongi, making Yoongi snort. "Yeah, don't mind him. He's a terrible flirt, and a complete douche of an alcoholic." Jimin nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I'll stay away then." 

But then another woman approached, this time holding her phone and Jimin grinned at her and took a photo. Not long after, the classroom was fully equipped with the students that decided to come that day, about nineteen of them. At least fifteen had requested pictures and/or autographs, and Jimin had given every single one with a smile and a cheerful greeting and farewell. 

"Hello, class." Their teacher announced as she entered. "Her names Mrs. Jeon." Yoongi muttered. "Today we will be finishing up Michelangelo, and then talking about our class project." She gestured to the board and began to flick through a slide show presentation, some students taking notes, others going to sleep. Jimin was taking down notes at a quick pace, knowing that he was at a disadvantage already, and wanting to close the gap as much as possible. But twenty minutes in, he couldn't help but start to agree with his hyung. The teachers voice was dull, and very dry. He could feel his eyelids slowly pushing downwards, feeling tired just listening to it. He continued to take notes, but his mind was drifting. What did he know about renaissance artists? The horrible answer was not much. He knew almost nothing about renaissance artists. Since he was so ignorant, what could he do as a project with what he actually knew? 

Jimin's mind stayed like that for most of the class, half on the board and half on the project. To the side, he could see Yoongi was almost asleep, only jotting down the occasional summary of a slide and then returning to his glazed eye state for a few minutes. It made Jimin giggle a little, seeing his hyung so out of it. He'd only known Yoongi for a bit, but Jimin could already tell his personality well. And he knew that Yoongi looked threatening, and like he didn't like people a lot of the time, but he was sweet and cared about his friends. He was an introvert, unlike Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok. Jimin figured that Jungkook, Namjoon and Jin were more ambiverts than tipping to the left or the right, but they were all awesome people. 

Jimin sighed when he noticed that he'd written down the same exact note three times for three different slides. The presentation was just unnecessarily long and drawn out, with reiterating points every few lines until it became a bit infuriating. 

Jimin wasn't enjoying this class even a tenth as much as he had enjoyed dance class. He hoped his other classes would be better than this, but then again, as long as he was with one of his hyung's, and he was able to actually attend classes, it was worth it. He liked his hyung's, and he liked being able to do normal things like attending classes, even if people stared at him a lot. It was different than what he was used to, but seriously amazing. He got to talk with people his age constantly, and he got to wear comfy clothes, and he got to eat home cooked food, and he got to have fun conversations with his peers. Jimin figured he could deal with anything in exchange for that. When the slideshow finally came to an end, Jimin realized that he'd lost track of his pen, instead of writing down notes on the slideshow, he'd actually been writing down song lyrics for the last thirty minutes. 

Jimin blinked, his mind going almost blank at how he'd been writing the lyrics in front of him. He kind of liked them, but would they work for a project? He'd definitely have to clean them up some, and then settle on a beat, and music, and record himself all in the time frame. And more than that, would his teacher even accept a song instead of an essay or something more normal like other students were bound to do? Should he ask Yoongi if songs were allowed? Would his hyung even know the answer? The bell rang and Jimin remained in his seat for a few seconds, absorbed in his thoughts until Yoongi tapped his shoulder. "Jimin-ah," Yoongi said. "Class ended. We should get back to the dorms." Jimin nodded, standing up to get his bag and put away his things. While he was doing that, Yoongi noticed the words on the page, where Jimin had apparently stopped taking notes and focused on something else. It was slightly messy writing, and some of the lines were tossed out with notes written along the margins. Like Jimin's mind had been editing as he went even though he was barely conscious of it. 

Yoongi's eyes widened as he read through the lyrics, then blinked when the notebook was suddenly slammed shut. He looked up to see Jimin with red cheeks and an awkward smile. "J-just ignore that, Hyung. It was just random ideas." Jimin said, stashing his notebook into his bag. Yoongi blinked, and then stopped Jimin with a hand. "That's pretty good. If you can set a beat and music to it, that could be your project." Jimin's eyes widened instantly, did his hyung mean that the teacher would allow him to do a song for his project? "Am I allowed to do that?" He asked. Yoongi just shrugged. "I don't see why you wouldn't be. After all, the entire project is simply to do something to honor one of the renaissance artists. If you wanna do a song about Michelangelo then that's fitting for the projects parameters." Jimin brightened, looking like a puppy who'd just been given a treat. "Thank you, Hyung! I'll work on it and try to fix all the issues!" Yoongi blinked again, a little put off by the waves of excitement the simple fact he'd shared caused. Once he got over it, he realized that the classroom had cleared, and the bell had rang like two minutes before. "We should go. Jin-Hyung is probably cooking dinner, and if we get there quick we should be able to avoid Taehyung choosing the movie for the night." Jimin blinked, confused. "Why is Taehyung-ah choosing the movie a bad idea?" He asked. Yoongi shivered and started speed walking down the steps and out the door, Jimin joining him and throwing up his hood so that he could better obey his hyung's wish to hurry and not get stopped so much by fans. "Taehyung always chooses the weirdest movies," Yoongi explained. "And most of them have unnecessary amounts of cheesy romantic cliches, shirtless men, rainy days in the middle of summer, and random crying women." Jimin laughed, shaking his head. "That sounds funny!" Yoongi sent him a glare, but Jimin just grinned at him cheekily. "It isn't so funny when Taehyung gets to the dorm first every other night and we have to watch the same fifteen movies constantly." Yoongi growled. "Jin-Hyung and Namjon have banned four of his favorites because he had us watching them multiple times a week." Yoongi looked almost murderous at even the mention of the incident, and seeing Jimin's intrigued look, explained more in depth. "Namjoon threatened to move out of the dorm if he had to watch Yuna's Heart one more time, and Jin-Hyung said if he had to watch another second Midnight Bloom he was never cooking for any of us ever again. So we came together and decided on a list of movies which are forever banned from this dorm, no matter who gets here first." 

Jimin snorted a bit, amused at his hyung's distaste for Taehyung's movie selections. "What's your favorite movie, Hyung?" Yoongi hesitated for a moment, considering the question. "I like scary movies. But Hoseok and Taehyung hate them, so we hardly ever watch any. Hoseok is just about the most pathetic person ever when it comes to anything scary." Yoongi shook his head, still walking as fast as he could down the road. They were about six minutes from their dorm at their pace, and Yoongi was satisfied with that seeing as Taehyung's class was across the school campus. 

The boy ran all the time just to pick one of his romantic movies. 

"I remember one time, we went to a scare house for Halloween," Yoongi told Jimin, Jimin nodding with a grin. "We split into pairs, and I got stuck with him. Halfway through there was a jump scare with a woman in a nurse outfit, and a knife sticking out of his skull. Hoseok screamed, fell backwards, knocked himself so hard in the head that he gave himself a minor concussion and I had to call Jungkook and Taehyung over to carry him out." Jimin was full on laughing at the end of the story, covering his mouth. "Poor Hyung!" Jimin yelped, though Yoongi wasn't sure which Hyung he was referring to. "I got pranked one time on a show, for one of my Run Jimin episodes." Jimin started, Yoongi nodding. He knew that Jimin had done a large amount of variety shows for his fans over an array of content. "Well, it started out with my manager telling me that we were going to the studio, there had been an issue with one of my recordings and they had to redo it. It was late, so I was tired and just kind of went along with it. Well, he said we were stopping for gas along the way, and got out of the van. The prank was a kidnapping prank." Yoongi's mouth popped open. "Yeah, so a bunch of really big wrestler type guys get in, I'm talking 6'5 and probably 250 pounds. Four of them got into the car, one driving and one in the passenger seat, one on the left of me and one sitting directly behind me, in the very back row. I was running on about five hours of sleep for three days, so I just looked at them for a minute and said 'wrong van' like an idiot." Jimin shook his head and Yoongi continued to stare at him, a little bit horrified that his manager had done that to him. "Well, they started laughing and the one on my left told me to give him my phone. That woke me up, as in the type of adrenaline that kicks in right before you go out to preform in front of twenty thousand people. I handed him my phone and he literally takes a look at it, and throws it out the window." Yoongi's jaw dropped, and Jimin laughed. "There was someone outside who caught it, it was just for effect. But the effect worked. I was terrified and then they started driving. They switching to talking in English, which I barely knew, and I only got a few words out of it, that basically amounted to they were going to lock me up and then get paid." 

"Shit." Muttered Yoongi. Jimin nodded his agreement. "Pretty much my thought at that moment. I started seriously freaking out. I thought I was going to die. So I started slowly inching towards the right, and while they were still talking in English, I ripped my seatbelt off, opened the door and jumped out of the moving car before they could grab me." Yoongi actually dropped his book, quickly bending down to pick it up even though his hands felt weaker than normal. "What happened?" He demanded in horror. Jimin gave a slightly bitter laugh. "I landed on grass, luckily. We were driving along a deserted side street, and they were going to take me to this abandoned looking shed thing, where all of the staff, producers and my manager were going to be waiting for me. Obviously when I jumped I got a bit hurt, a few scrapes and bruises, and a sprained wrist. The van turned around and I went to run, but they came out and started yelling that it was a prank, showing me that they worked as security guards for BigHit Entertainment, showing me the cameras they'd set up in the van. I burst out crying and was pretty much having a panic attack." Yoongi felt like he couldn't breathe. "Yeah, that didn't go over well. I got taken to the hospital, and my manager was fired. I have a new manager now, and Sejin-Hyung would never do anything like that." Jimin told him, making Yoongi loose a breath. "That's good. But..fuck. That's a fucking horrible thing to do." He sighed. Jimin nodded. "How long ago was that?" Asked Yoongi, trying to remember if he'd heard anything about the incident. He had never paid as much attention to Jimin's online presence as the others, mostly only the things that had to do with his music. Jimin thought for a second. "That was three years ago," he said after a moment. "And BigHit covered it up pretty quickly because of the massive blow it could take for putting its idols into such danger, even if my old manager was the one who's set it up. He only told the higher up that he was doing an interesting new episode, and so they approved it because they thought 'interesting' me at making me bungee jump for something." 

Jimin glanced up, and then grinned happily. "We're here, Yoongi-Hyung!" He said cheerfully, then glanced up the road. "Oh! And there's Taehyung-Ah!" Immediately, Yoongi broke into a dead sprint, racing to touch the door before Taehyung. Luckily, he did, and Yoongi let out a breath of relief.

"Awww! Hyung!" Taehyung groaned. Yoongi smirked while Jimin patted Taehyung's back comfortingly. With his success making him feel better, Yoongi tucked away the incident in his memory and decided not to hunt down and murder Jimin's old manager. They all headed in, victorious, pouting and smiling respectively until they entered, and found Jeon Jungkook sitting calmly on the couch with a superior smirk on his face. 

"Kook!?" Taehyung gasped, Yoongi's eyes widening as well. Jungkook nodded with a wide grin, standing up. "I got here first!" He announced. "So I get to choose the movie tonight!!" Both of the two males groaned while Jimin clapped in respect for Jungkook's win. "Noooo! Don't clap!" Taehyung yelled. "Hyung, don't you know that this means we'll be watching Iron Man ll, AGAIN!!?" Jimin giggled while Yoongi rolled his eyes, and Jungkook glared. "Well, actually!" The youngest announced haughtily. "I was going to offer up another idea!" 

Yoongi looked at his suspiciously. "Iron Man lll?" He asked. Jungkook stuck his tongue out at him. "No, Hyung. I was going to offer we watch some of Jimin-hyung's variety shows to get his take on our favorites." Taehyung brightened instantly. "Yeah! That sounds so fun! Will you do it Jimin-Hyung?" Jimin laughed at their excitement, his two dongseangs staring at him pleadingly. "Of course I will!" He told them, giggling when Taehyung pulled him into a hug. Jimin nestled into the contact, enjoying the warmth of it and nearly purring when Jungkook joined in and made it a group hug with Jimin in the middle. Yoongi watched them, his expression softening until he smiled. "Alright, kids. Make up a list of something of what videos we'll watch." Yoongi told them, making Taehyung and Jungkook cheer and race off to do the list, and leaving Jimin with slight whiplash. 

"We're home!" Namjoon suddenly yelled, opening the door to reveal him and Jin walking in with some groceries. "Hey, Hyung's!" Jimin greeted joyously. "How was your class?" Both of them nodded, and smiled at one another. "Well, Namjoon had class, and I went shopping for groceries, so we met up after Namjoon was done and he helped me carry everything back." Jin told them, walking to the kitchen the place the bags down and then taking Namjoon's bag from him to start to unload. 

"I can help!" Jimin announced, starting to unpack the bags and then hesitating, having absolutely no clue where to put anything. He turned and looked at Jin with wide eyes, making Jin coo. "Why don't you go get ready for your dance practice with Hobi." Jin suggested, Jimin nodding and abandoning his attempt to help Jin with putting groceries away. "When will Hoseok-Hyung be back?" Jimin asked. 

Namjoon glanced at his phone. "Five or so minutes. His classroom is across campus, and he doesn't sprint here like Taehyung does, so he takes a bit longer." Then Namjoon recognized something. "So who got here first?" Yoongi smirked. "Jungkook." Namjoon and Jin exchanged looks, and shrugged. "Better than Taehyung." Namjoon said. "What Iron Man are we watching?" Asked Jin, making Yoongi snort. "None of them," he said. "Surprisingly. Jungkook had the idea to watch our favorite Run Jimin episodes and clips, and get him to tell us everything." Namjoon and Jin blinked, and then nodded. "That sounds pretty cool," said Jin with a smile. "We'll have to have Hoseok bring him back at around 1700. And text him to remind him. You know how immersed he can get in dancing." Namjoon sighed, knowing that Hoseok could promise to be back in an hour or two from an extra dance practice, and randomly show up twelve hours later when you were getting ready to call the police. 

"I'm back!" Hoseok cheered, at a slightly lower volume than before as he entered the dorm and immediately noticed the group. "Hey, hyungs! What's going on?" Namjoon smiled at his same aged friend, nodding towards the living room. "Taehyung and Jungkook had an idea for what to do tonight, and it requires Jimin-ah to be back relatively early. Your dance practice will have to be a bit short." Hosoek pouted, looking like a kicked puppy for a few seconds. "But it's for a class, and it'll be graded and everything!" Hoseok tried, his pout increasing when he noticed that they just sighed. 

"Technically, Jimin-ah isn't even in your class yet," said Yoongi. "And you don't know that your teacher will let you work together. Maybe he'll want Jimin-ah to be paired with someone else." Hoseok's jaw fell wide open, and he looked horrified. At that moment, Jimin reappeared in the kitchen. "Jiminie-ah!" Hoseok wailed. "Umm..." Jimin blinked, and then found himself being trapped in an octopus hug by one Jung Hoseok, and while Jimin was enjoying the embrace, it was a little bit too tight. "C-can't...breathe!" He got out, his voice muffled by Hoseok's shirt. 

"Let him go already!" Jin yelped, worried about Jimin's flailing arms. Hosoek pouted, but did so, looking a bit apologetic when he saw how red Jimin's face had gone, and the way he gasped for air. "Alright, that's enough. Hoseok, you aren't going out tonight at all." Jin snapped. "You two can practice tomorrow, after Jimin-ah's theatre class. Got it?" Hoseok nodded with widened eyes, not wanting to disobey a serious Jin. Jin nodded. "Good. Now everyone is going to go and get into the living room. We can order take out tonight, and I'll make something good tomorrow. Ok?" They all nodded, and went into the living room, Jin staying to order takeout, and Jungkook and Taehyung already sitting there with a list of episodes and clips. 

"Alright! So we've got a list!" Taehyung announced, handing it to Yoongi, who glanced over it and then got his computer. He typed in the first thing on the list, which was a Run Jimin episode titled Horror Land. 

As soon as it popped up, Jimin's eyes widened. "Awww man," he moaned. "This one is so embarrassing!" He pouted when Jungkook pressed play. 

It began with Jimin being told he was going to do a night zoo tour, him looking super excited and rushing to get in the tiger printed bus. 

"What even is a night zoo tour?" Hoseok asked in confusion, making the rest of the shrug. "I didn't really know, I thought it just meant I got to see a bunch of cute animals." Jimin defended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, pleeeeeease comment/request things!!!!


	4. Head Injury (BTS short drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets a head injury on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Head Injuries

The flip was one of BTS's most dangerous moves. That, alongside how most of them fell straight onto their faces in half a second, and tried not to break their noses. 

Jimin was good at things like this, he'd always been the one they chose for tricks like the flip. But this show went a little bit wonky. 

\-----  
Jimin set himself up for the flip, his members and the backup dancers all surrounding him. He felt one of his members brush their hand against his shoulder in encouragement a beat before he threw himself up, and jumped. Jimin pushed to his full height, brining everything into a ball and flipping. 

That was when someone's arm hit his leg, and the slight touch sent Jimin off balance. He landed on the stage, right on his back, his head slapping painfully onto the floor. 

He had half a second to blink, all the air going from his lungs, before he whipped himself up and shoved to his feet to get back into position. 

His hyung's and dongseangs were dancing as well, but he could see how they all started to gravitate towards him a few extra feet, ready to push him to the back and hurry him off stage if the need arose. 

Jimin felt fine for a few seconds, he got his breath back and moved his hips and arms, but when he rolled his neck, a pain flared up in his skull and Jimin felt something warm and wet slide down his neck, and then more of it. Jimin inched towards the back a bit, using another move to readjust slightly, and scrap a hand over his head. It was blood, he could clearly see it in the stage lights. Jimin kept moving, and the pain kept hissing through him. How in the hell was he supposed to hide this from the fans, and his other members?

Answer, he couldn't. Jimin knew the instant that Suga saw his wound, because suddenly everyone was just an inch closer, and they were using the tactic of stage communication they'd learned when they first debuted. The message quickly spread along the members as they continued to preform, smiling and acting as though nothing was wrong. 

But then Jin was at Jimin's side, and they were in an uncoreographed line with J-Hope at the front entertaining the fans. "Jimin, your head." Jin said quickly. When he saw the way that Jimim blinked at him, because Jimin was a bit confused and the ache in his head was now a dull pounding, he shook his head and turned Jimin around. 

The line started to dissolve, the front members of BTS trying to find a way to continue to hide Jimin. 

"After this song, get off stage." Jin ordered before they broke apart, and Jin started to sing again. 

Jimin blinked again, moving his body back into the proper choreography and ending up right next to Jungkook, who was eyeing his head very carefully. "Hyung get off stage." Jimin shook his head, and then hissed as it caused the roar in his head to heighten. 

He continued to dance, and sing a few lines until the song was over, and then he was ushered off by RM and V, the two being towards the back and immediately hurrying Jimin to the waiting staff. 

Jimin collapsed onto a chair as soon as he was out of sight, his head hurt badly, and he felt a few of the staff starting to fan him, and try to give him some water. Then the on sight Doctor came over, and quickly messed around with Jimin's hair. 

"You've got a little cut, it's not bad, but you might have a concussion." The doctor told him, quickly bandaging the wound. "You shouldn't go back out there tonight." Immediately, Jimin stated to protest. "I'm fine, I can finish. It'll disappoint ARMY!" The doctor shook his head. "Jimin-ssi, there's only the rest of the current song and one more song after that," a staff told him. "One and a half songs are not worth your health." 

Jimin melted, feeling more blood bead underneath the bandage. He finally nodded and took a few sips of the water he'd been given. His head still pounded something awful, and Jimin knew that the heavy beat and flashing lights weren't helping. The doctor knew it too. 

"You should go somewhere more quiet. The lights and sounds are hurting you." The doctor told him, making Jimin wince again. But this time he obeyed meekly, knowing that if he fought he'd only make himself worse and make his members worry more. Besides, at this point Jimin was going to be out of practice for two weeks, minimum. He didn't want to do anything to increase the chances of him being out of the dance studios for any longer than that. 

Jimin walked into a dressing room, the soft lights making him sigh in relief, as did the slight lessening of the beat. He collapsed into a chair, and bent over, suddenly feeling nauseous and tired. He recalled that nausea was another symptom of a concussion, and winced again. Hopefully his members wouldn't smother him while trying to help. 

He sat there on his own, staff wandering through every few minutes to check on him or being him things, like his change of clothes for after the concert, or another water bottle, or a cool towel to help his head. Jimin wished that they'd bring him pain killers, but the doctor didn't want him to have any until he got his head checked out in a true hospital. 

When the beat ended, he heard his members shouting out farewells, and then he heard heavy footsteps racing towards the dressing room. 

"Jimin!" Namjoon called, as soon as they threw the door open. Jin was instantly on him, checking his head carefully. "Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" Said doctor appeared behind them, interjecting right as Jimin was about to lie and say he was completely fine except for a small cut. 

"He probably has a minor concussion. The wound on his head is small, and will heal within a week. I'd like him to get checked out at a real hospital just to confirm, but at this point I'd say two weeks of rest and some over the counter painkillers of it bothered him a lot." 

His members all listened to the doctor, attentions completely focused until they turned back to Jimin. "Come on," said Namjoon. "We'll get you to the hospital, and have them do a quick exam. Then we can go home, and get some food." Taehyung popped in with a bright smile. "Can we have Panda Express?" Jin sighed, already foreseeing Hoseok's next comment. 

"And Sprite?" 

Jin nodded as Jungkook laughed. "I'll order the food in a bit so it gets there a little bit after we do. Tell me what you want." They all quickly told Jin their orders, and then started for the hospital, Jimin stumbling a tiny bit when he stood up, and Yoongi giving him a critical side eye as Hoseok steadied him. 

The drive to the hospital was pretty quiet, everyone messing around and the maknae line in back joking around with each other. When they arrived at the hospital, they hurried in so as not to get spotted and quickly talked to the nurse, and got a private room. 

If it got out everywhere that BTS was seen rushing into a hospital, Big Hit would have a long week getting rid of all the theories, and the boys themselves would undoubtedly have to do a lot of Vlives and updates to assure their ARMY's that they were perfectly fine and healthy. 

The doctor who walked in was a bit older than the on sight doctor, and he smiled at them. "Alright, let's see the head." 

Jimin bent forwards a bit and the doctor poked at it, making Jimin hiss for a second. Taehyung grabbed one of his hands while Hoseok had the other, both squeezing lightly in support. "Alright." The doctor said, retrieving a pen light and quickly flashing it around his eyes. "Any nausea or dizziness?" He asked. Jimin nodded slightly. "Right afterwards." He admitted. 

The doctor nodded, and put his pen light back into his pocket. "Well, I'd say it's a minor concussion. Take two weeks off, and if you have any troubles with memory, or focus, then come back for a checkup. For the wound, just clean it and replace the bandage every two days or so." They all nodded and the doctor released them, Jin calling Panda Express as they left for a delivery. 

When they walked through the doors of their dorm, Jimin immediately collapsed on the couch, the maknae line falling behind him. 

"Awwww. Look at the babies!" Hoseok cooed, making exaggerated kiddy faces and laughing at his dongseangs annoyance. He wasn't laughing when Jungkook leaped up at chucked a pillow at his face, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jin ignoring the children as Jin ordered the food. Taehyung and Jimin laughed as Hoseok ran away from the maknae for a few minutes, until Hoseok tripped and nearly face planted and Namjoon ordered the play fighting to an end so they could relax and watch a movie until the food arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!


	5. Taehyun's New Classmate (TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Taehyun gets a new female classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepy chick dead ahead

TXT was continuously gaining favor and fans, they were Big Hit Entertainments next big thing. They were the little brother group to BTS, the biggest boy band in the world. Their eldest was two years young than BTS's maknae, and their maknae was 17. 

Kai was the youngest of the new Kpop group, and then it was Taehyun at 18, then Beomgyu at 19, then Soobin, their leader at 19 as well, and finally Yeonjun at 20.

They'd been the best trainees across the boards, all skilled at rapping and dancing and singing. There were no set positions in the group like other Kpop groups, simply because all of them could fill in as the mains for anything. This, along with their personalities and the support of their sunbaenim's, had led to them having a steady fanbase before they'd officially debuted. 

The boys of TXT were relatively new to idol life, but they flowered under it. Even their two youngest, who were still in high school, were doing quite well for themselves. 

\----

Taehyun awoke at his usual time, with his usual attitude. That being of course, grumpy. 

He rolled out of bed slowly, and set to shucking off his clothes and gathering up the ones he'd left out to wear the next day before walking to the bathroom to take a shower in nothing but his boxers. 

He didn't particularly care. His members had seen eachother half naked more times than they could count. It was just apart of living together and being together 24/7 for the past two or so years. 

Taehyun turns the water on and waited for a moment, checking himself in the mirror. He looked tired, but there weren't any dark circles under his eyes. His hair was mussed from his sleep, and his eyes were a bit puffy, but overall Taehyun didn't look too bad. He set his new clothes to the side and slipped off his boxers to climb into the shower. The water had heated up and Taehyun let out a satisfied sigh. 

He grabbed his shampoo and set to rubbing his fingers through his hair, scrubbing until there was a mound of bubbles on his head and then rinsing the soap out, the soft scent of lavender working its way through his nose. Taehyun went for the conditioner next, a better brand that helped to keep his hair healthy with all the constant dying he and his other members did. He left the conditioner in for a few minutes after to worked it through his scalp, washing off his body before rinsing both. 

For a few moments, Taehyun allowed himself to relax and turn the knob in the shower a few degrees, the water heating to an almost painful degree. He soaked in it for about a minute before turning off the shower completely, and climbing out. He knew that Kai would be coming along to shower as well, so he quickly dried off and dressed, putting a smaller towel onto his head before he headed back to his room to style his hair and do his makeup for the day. 

He was wearing a pretty sky blue sweater with sleeves that could fall over his hands, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that showed just how small he was. He wore black ankle boots to complete the look, and dried his hair with a blow dryer until it fell, light and fluffy, around his forehead. His hair was a light brown that Taehyun liked, he thought it suited his face and frame well. Taehyun quickly did a touch of makeup, not as much as he would if he really wanted to impress. Just a little bit to enhance his features as he liked. 

"Taehyun! Breakfast!" Taehyun heard Soobin yell, making Taehyun sigh and call back that he was coming. He snapped his makeup box closed and grabbed his backpack from the side of his desk, rushing out and coming towards the table. 

Beomgyu was tiredly resting his head in his arms while Soobin was sipping a mug of coffee and Yeonjun was happily eating. "Where's Kai?" Taehyun asked as he sat down. "Shower," answered Soobin. Taehyun nodded, humming a bit as he pulled some eggs onto his plate. Evidently Soobin had made breakfast that day, and Taehyun smiled when he bit into his food. He quickly took a few more bites, eating as fast as he could. He and Kai had to get going to school in about twenty minutes, and he wanted to have a few minutes to relax. 

"Morning Hyung's." Kai muttered as their maknae drifted into the room, sitting next to Beomgyu. The elder groaned again when Kai jostled him reaching for the eggs, making them all laugh. Beomgyu had stayed up late the night before, they'd all heard Yeonjun chastise him when the eldest had discovered that Beomgyu was pretending to be asleep. 

"What're you guys doing today?" Taehyun asked. His hyung's usually went to practice dance or vocals while Kai and him were at class, and when they got out they'd all go to the studios together. Kai and Taehyun were on an alternative schedule for school, like a lot of idols who were still in school had been. 

They went to class at the same time as everyone else, 0830, and stayed until 1300. They got out two hours earlier than everyone else, and their schedules were also a bit more lax. Their teachers were more understanding when they had to have an extra day on projects, and they also got to choose some of their favorite things for electives. They were in school for six periods, all 43 minutes long with two minutes between each class to get to the next class. One of their classes was lunch, and then they both took math, PE, science and language classes. Other than that they got to choose an electives to fill their six period requirement. Kai had chosen to take a literature class while Taehyun had gone the easy path. 

He liked school, and he liked learning, but he didn't want to exhaust himself when he knew he was going to go to the studios after school and work out with his group for six or seven hours. So as his elective period, he'd gone with dance. The dance class was pretty basic, and Taehyun would barely feel any strain at all during it. Most of the students there were either dancers who'd been dancing for years/did dance school after school and were extremely bored, or they were kids who just figured they'd do something fun. 

Either way, Taehyun was the best in the class, and most of the time his teacher would allow him and a few other experienced dancers to work on their choreography for TXT's songs or their dance schools instead of the short dances he was teaching and coaching the other students on. Taehyun took the opportunity with both hands, but still made sure not to practice choreography that would give spoilers if he was taped. 

Taehyun sighed as he checked his phone again. They had to get going. "Bye, hyung's. See you later." The boy said as he stood and grabbed his bag. Kai let out a small sigh and stood as well, shoving another bite of eggs into his mouth before he ran to his room to get his things. 

"We'll pick you up at the regular time." Yeonjun said, just as he did every morning. Taehyun nodded. "I got it, Hyung." He heard Kai coming back, and Soobin also stood. "Alright, let's go." 

They wandered down to where the car that Big Hit had for them to use was. Soobin and Yeonjun could drive, and the leader and eldest often traded off who'd drive the youngest two to school. They were just glad that Beomgyu wasn't still in school, because the middle child of TXT was a fan of staying up late, and didn't actually wake up for at least an hour and a half after he was woken. 

The ride to school was mostly silent, Kai staring out the window and Taehyun being too tired to start a conversation. Soobin was nodding and humming along with whatever music station he'd switched on, knowing that his dongseangs would talk if they wanted to. 

When they arrived, Soobin smiled, resting a hand on Taehyun's head, and scratching his scalp for a second. Taehyun leaned into the contact with a satisfied smile. "Have a good day, guys." Soobin said, Kai and Taehyun waving as he drove off. "I'll see you at lunch, Hyung." Kai said, heading towards his first class, which Taehyun knew was Living Environment. Taehyun's first class was English, which Taehyun didn't mind as he was good at English already, and he never minded extra practice. 

He headed through the halls, getting a few glances as he always did. Taehyun's school life had changed a little since TXT debuted and started to grow. He got more leeway from teachers, and a few students tried to get close to him and Kai, or tried to casually try to get things from them. But Soobin, Beomgyu and Yeonjun had found out about that pretty quickly, and had shut down any parts of Taehyun and Kai's minds that thought that was ok. 

Taehyun walked by his locker and stopped to grab one of his personal reading books on his way to class. Taehyun kept everything he needed inside his bag, as a lot of his classrooms were spread out. He walked into his classroom, and immediately headed to his seat, not making eye contact with the two boys in the front of the class. 

They'd been two of the most pushy with getting close to Taehyun, and Taehyun was still uncomfortable around them. They were also in Taehyun's PE class, and never failed to make Taehyun uncomfortable when he was in the locker room. 

Taehyun had been trying to get over it, the small jabs they made about how they thought that idols were supposed to be skinny, or that Taehyun was obviously some kind of mistake because no one in their right mind would debut someone who looked like a five year old. Taehyun ignored them mostly, but he couldn't help that small itch that led to him weighing himself one night, and when he saw the numbers on the scale, he flinched. 

Luckily for Taehyun, Beomgyu chose that exact moment to ignore the fact that there was light peeking form underneath the door, and walked right on in. The elder had seen the expression on Taehyun's face, and the way he was on the scale, and immediately yanked the younger off and demanded to know if Taehyun was alright. They'd all heard the stories of how idols got obsessed with weight, and Beomgyu refused to leave him alone until Taehyun admitted that he'd heard some comments about his weight. 

Of course, he hadn't mentioned where those comments had come from and Beomgyu was too immersed to ask. Beomgyu had instantly assured Taehyun that he wasn't heavy at all, and that no one who mattered would ever say that to him. 

The talk had worked, and Taehyun had sniffled and thanked Beomgyu before asking if the elder could not tell the others. Beomgyu had agreed on the condition that Taehyun came to him if he ever felt like that again. Taehyun agreed and Beomgyu put the scale away, and then the two of them went and ate some popcorn and watched a movie. Taehyun hadn't needed to go to him since, he knew he was a perfect size. 

Taehyun winced when he heard one of the boys let out a laugh. His seat was at the back of the room, on the far edge. It was the perfect spot for Taehyun, and he always felt settled when he wasn't totally surrounded by people who he didn't know very well. 

It was ten minutes till the start of class, and Taehyun pulled out his notebook, textbook and homework, which had been completed during a break at TXT's practice yesterday. It was simple, a short page where the questions were in Korean, and he had to answer in English based upon a page in the textbook. Taehyun had only needed to approach Kai with a single word, and Kai explained it easily for him. Taehyun settled back a bit, sighed, and opened up his book. 

He was reading a sad book, called My Sisters Keeper. It was incredible, but horrifyingly depressing, and Taehyun felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he came to a few chapters before the end. He shut the book, telling himself that he'd finish it at the dorm after practice so he wouldn't start crying in class, or in the studios during practice. 

Taehyun shifted around in his bag again, but sighed when he realized that he didn't have any other books with him. He glanced at his phone, and smiled when he noticed a text from Kai. 

HawaiiMaknae: hyung do you want to go out for lunch today?   
Taehyunie: sure. We can go to that cafe!   
HawaiiMaknae: sounds great! 

Taehyun smiled as he put his phone away, only a minute left before the bell rang. The room was now about half full, students slowly drifting in and milling around by their seats with their friends, their teacher hadn't yet appeared. 

He stuffed his book back into his bag and quickly rummaged around for a pen when he heard the bell start to toll, and students started scurrying to their seats. The seat in front of Taehyun was empty, the student who'd sat there had been transferred out of the class months earlier and their English teacher wasn't very diligent with switching seats around every quarter, like most other teachers did. 

He checked his homework quickly, making sure he'd marked down his name, and then reached forwards to hand it to the next student in the row, just as they always did. At the beginning of class, they handed up their homework to the front of the rows and then their teacher collected it when he came in. It was routine, and Taehyun only didn't like it because his arms were short, and he had to lay over his desk to hand it to the next student. 

"Good morning." Their teacher said, walking in just before the second bell rang. He slid by the rows, reaching out and picking up each stack of papers. "Today we'll be going over American customs. Had anyone here visited America?" Expectedly, not many people have. It was odd in fact that Taehyun and another boy Taehyun vaguely recognized as Changhee raised their hands. 

"What was the oddest custom you encountered?" Mr. Park asked while sitting down and quickly flipping through attendance, and then the homework a to make sure they're all present. Taehyun let the other boy go first, thinking about his answer. 

Changhee blinked and hesitated, before answering. "Everyone made conversation no matter where they were, with complete strangers." Mr. Park nodded and the rest of the students blinked. "And like, it was personal stuff too. Like asking random people if they had a daughter, and what grade she was in and stuff, all in a grocery store line." Changhee continued. "Alright, that does connect to an American custom, which is to be polite to strangers, as well as making friends no matter where one is." He looked back to Taehyun, who was still considering his answer. "What about you?" 

"Probably how big everything is." Taehyun responded, thinking about his experience in America. "Me, my hyung's and Kai-ah went out for lunch our second day in LA and the portions were huge, the building were huge, everyone was loud too." Mr. Park nodded again, accepting the response. "Alright. Now, some American customs are considered to be very strange for other parts of the world, such as their tendency to say the Pledge of Allegiance every morning in schools, and at sports games." 

Taehyun settled back in his seat, and slowly drifted back into his mind. He recalled Yeonjun's face when they were at that restaurant. His eldest Hyung had looked like he was in Heaven when he got so much food, and he'd gotten even happier when Taehyun couldn't finish all of his food and the younger passed it off to his hyung. 

The rest of the class was basic, Mr. Park going on about a dozen more American customs before writing down a few words and telling them to translate them, with definitions, and finally telling them their homework. All in all, there was about 30 minutes of actual class work and then 13 minutes of doing nothing. Just like usual. Taehyun sighed and closed his eyes, thinking through his schedule for the day. He didn't have any tests or anything, he was glad for that, but he did have a group project being discussed next period in biology. Biology was Taehyun's second least favorite class. It was only more likes than Trigonometry, which Taehyun was decent in, but still despised. Of course, the two classes were back to back, so that was fun. At least lunch was after Trig, so he got a reprise, and then he had dance, so he was pleased about that. 

Then his last class of the day would be PE, which was alright so long as they weren't doing anything completely stupid. 

Taehyun completed his homework with the definition of 'nothing', and closed his notebook, stashing the supplied back into his bag and then glancing at his book. He wanted to read it...but....Taehyun felt tears stinging his eyes even thinking about that book, so he quickly zipped his bag up to look away. He'd just have to sit in silence for the next five minutes. 

Around him, other kids were chatting, laughing or doing whatever, only two other kids actually doing their homework. Taehyun couldn't wait until he graduated, though he felt bad that it meant Kai would be alone at school for a year. He absentmindedly started to doodle on his nails, drawing funny designs on them with his pencil and then scrubbing them off. It distracted him for a few minutes, drawing tiny decals of flowers and hearts and clouds with a sun above them. The bell startled him a bit, and he quickly stuffed the pencil into his bag before standing and hurrying out of the room. 

His biology classroom was down by the other side of the school, in the 500's wing, while his English classroom was with the other literature and language classrooms, in the 200's. He had two minutes to maneuver himself between them, and Taehyun knew form experience that his biology teacher, Mr. Lim, did not appreciate students being late. He'd seen Mr. Lim shut the door in a kids face for being less than a second late. 

Luckily, Taehyun knew a shortcut, and cut through another classroom that had two doors to bypass walking around an entire hallway, and cutting twenty seconds off his time. He made it to his classroom with a few seconds to spare and sat down hurriedly, only vaguely noticing that there was a student up by Mr. Lim's desk as he opened his backpack up and got out his binder and homework. The bell rang only a second later, and Mr. Lim closed and locked the door, like usual. 

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student." Mr. Lim said dryly, waving a hand towards the girl that Taehyun had barely noticed earlier. She was pretty, with long brown hair a shade off of his and dark eyes. She wore a bright pink hoodie that went down over her hips and dark wash skinny jeans with white sneakers. She was taller than Taehyun, and had a massive grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Kim Hyunae, nice to meet you!" She bowed deeply, and Taehyun shivered a bit. 

Her eyes were pressed directly to him. 

And they weren't the usual eyes he saw either, the ones that were respectful because of his success, or wishing they were talented like he was. Her eyes were slightly cold, but with a deep emotion in them that Taehyun couldn't quite grasp. Whatever it was sent chills up his spine, and Taehyun made a mental note to keep away from her, and to maybe get a quick hug from one of his hyung's when he got home from school. He randomly wanted one all of a sudden. 

"There's an empty seat over by Taehyun-ssi. You can sit there." Mr. Lim said, making Taehyun withhold a flinch. That's right, there was an empty seat behind Taehyun. They'd been sat in clean rows, and Taehyun was the last in the class, but there weren't enough students to fill all the desks, so there was one behind him that just sat empty. Taehyun hadn't even thought of it, but it was the only open seat in the class. 

Hyunae came around and room the seat, giving him the same bright grin, but with the same eyes. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The way she stressed the 'pleasure' made Taehyun shiver again. Warning bells were going off in his head, but Taehyun silenced them. The new girl was a looking at him little bit creepily, yes, but she hadn't done anything but look at him. Why was he being such a jerk? 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Taehyun returned, feeling a bit guilty now. "Have you been finding your way alright?" Hyunae shook her head. "I've been lost all day," she told him. Taehyun winced internally once again, his guilt intensifying. "What's your next class? Maybe I can pint you there?" Taehyun asked, wanting to make up for being a jerk even if Hyunae didn't know he had been one. Hyunae seemed to brighten even more, and handed over a piece of paper that Taehyun assumed was a schedule. 

At that moment through, Mr. Lim called out for their homework, and Taehyun jolted and quickly made sure his name was on it before he passed it forwards. Immediately afterwards Mr. Lim started cranking out notes, and Taehyun didn't get a chance to look at Hyunae's next class. 

It was only a few minutes later, when Mr. Lim paused in his description of anaerobic environments and creatures living in them when Taehyun got the opportunity to look at the schedule. 

It was the same as his, the exact same actually. For all except the very first class of the day, where Hyunae had a study hall instead of English, and obviously she had two more periods than Taehyun did. Taehyun went back to note taking, relieved that at least he could properly show Hyunae around, and waiting until the end of class to tell her. 

Mr. Lim went to the end of class though, squeezing out a few more words even after the bell rang before telling them what their homework was, and telling them to grab the sheet form the front table. 

Taehyun scurried up and turned to Hyunae, handing her schedule back. "Well, good news, you and I have pretty much identical schedules!" He told her, making Hyunae brighten again. He tried not to look into her eyes, as they were seriously starting to bother him. They both grabbed their homework and left, Hyunae easily starting to chat about how happy she was. 

"I'm really glad that I met you, and it's so cool we have the same schedule!" Hyunae said as they walked towards Trig. "And now we can walk to class together every day, like a couple or something!" That comment set off more alarm bells, but Taehyun didn't get a chance to do more then widen his eyes before Hyunae lurched into a talk about how she'd just moved here. 

By the time they arrived in Trig, Taehyun was uncomfortable and also hating himself for being that way. 

Hyunae had made a few other comments such as the one before, and Taehyun was considering that she just found him attractive or something. Well, he knew he was attractive, but she was just acting off. And her eyes still freaked him out, like the emotion on her face kept changing but her eyes reminded the same. Taehyung still wanted to think she was just a new girl who wasn't meaning any harm, and he felt like he should be ashamed for wanting to get away from her. 

But Taehyun also trusted his instincts, which were saying that Hyunae wasn't a good person to stick around with. 

So when Mrs Jung stopped Hyunae as they walked in, Taehyun forced a apologetic smile on his face and rushed to his seat, setting about leaning down to get away from her stare and taking out all the materials he needed for his Trig class. 

Mrs. Jung gave pretty much the same statement as Mr. Lim, and then Hyunae gave the same greeting. Taehyun stiffened when he realized she needed somewhere to sit, before he also realized that the seats around him were crowded. This class was organized alphabetically, and Taehyun was seated around the middle. Hyunae was told to sit at the end of the last row, two rows away from Taehyun. 

Taehyun glanced down at his homework, which he sighed in relief to see all done and formatted. He'd had to ask for help with one of the problems the night before, and Soobin had helped him whole also muttering to himself,'God I hope this is right'. So after he got the help, Taehyun went back to his room and checked over the work himself and then resolved it. 

"Alright. Homework 2-13 on your desk. Separate into pairs and check your work, you have ten minutes to do so, then pass your homework up and we'll be starting the next chapter." Mrs. Jung said, walking back to her desk and sitting down. Taehyun and the others sighed and turned to partners, this happened every day. They would check homework, Taehyun's partner would change his answers to whatever Taehyun had and then they'd pass their homework up and Taehyun would spend the next 33 minutes casually not understanding a word of what Mrs. Jung was saying, and then after practice he would reteach himself the lesson and do his homework so he actually understood it. 

"Here." He told Sowon, handing the black haired student his homework. Sowon accepted it and began to compare their answers, Taehyun just kind of glancing on. He was mostly focused on Hyunae, who was staring at him, right overtop her partner, and Taehyun was just trying not to shift away from her, even though he was rows away. 

"Dude. You ok?" Sowon suddenly asked. Taehyun realized that he'd been staring hard at his lap for the past few minutes. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a late night." Taehyun said, taking his paper back from Sowon. "Alright." Sowon agreed easily enough, glancing up at the front where Mrs. Jung was standing up. 

"Pass your homework up." She called, everyone quickly doing so to avoid making her wait. As soon as shed gathered all of the homeworks, Mrs. Jung had them all take out their notebooks an mark down the date and lesson title. The entire lesson, Taehyun was more off than usual. His answers came out whole numbers wrong instead of just a decimal off, he couldn't wrap his heard around the first step, and the worst part was that Taehyun knew exactly why. It was Hyunae.

Hyunae was staring at him. Literally every chance she got, she would just be staring right at him, and Taehyun could just feel her eyes on the back of his head from her seat, and he fought the urge to shiver once more. It took a valiant effort on his part, and Taehyun barely managed it until halfway through the lesson. It was when he shifted in his seat to retrieve a new pen from his bag, as his previous one had run out of ink, and he heard her let out a small sigh that Taehyun couldn't quite fight off the sensation going up his spine. He just hoped that it wasn't to noticeable.

It was seriously starting to creep him out, and Taehyun still had lunch, dance and PE to go to. All three classes had Hyunae in them too, and Taehyun found himself strangely not looking forward to any of them, despite those being his favorite classes.

In fact, when the bell rang and Taehyun stood up, he honestly dreaded turning around. "Taehyun-ssi!" He heard right in his ear, making Taehyun jolt and turn. He stared right into Hyunae's face, the taller girl grinning once more. Her eyes didn't change. They hadn't changed since Taehyun had met her. "So where's the lunch room?" Hyunae asked. Taehyun gestured. "I'll show you..." He said, trying not to shiver once more when Hyunae brushed against him in the hallway. It could have been an accident, but Taehyun felt her shift a moment before, tilting her body to the side so that her arm just barely brushed over Taehyun's. "My friend and I are going out for lunch today, though, so I won't be able to stay for long." 

A moment after he spoke, Taehyun flinched as Hyunae's hand landed on his arm. She was squeezing too, not hard, but enough that Taehyun felt the pressure. "You have a girlfriend?" Hyunae asked, her voice colder than before. "N-no." Answered Taehyun, cursing himself when his voice shook a bit. "It's my dongseang, Huening Kai." Hyunae's grip faded almost immediately. "Oh! Yeah. Well, I'll be fine for a day. We can meet at the front to go to dance class?" 

Her tone made Taehyun nervous, but he still nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Um. That's the cafeteria. Bye." He dodged out as soon as he pointed to the cafeteria doors, trying to ignore Hyunae's pursed lips and cold stare as he headed back towards the exit, where Kai was supposed to be meeting him. 

Luckily, Kai was already there, typing on his phone when Taehyun came up to him. Taehyun could have cried in relief when he spotted the taller boy leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Hyung! How's your day been?" Kai asked as soon as Taehyun tapped him on the shoulder. For a moment he didn't look up from his phone, but when he did, he hesitated. "Are you ok, Taehyun-Hyung? You look pale." Kai's worried face just made Taehyun shiver again. "There's a new girl in my classes, all of my classes except for first period, and she's just kind of creeping me out." He told his dongseang. Kai's face shuttered even more, looking quite worried for his smaller Hyung. "Do you want to call Soobin-Hyung? If she's bothering you then we can get your, or her, schedule changed." Taehyun shook his head quickly. "No. It's not that serious. She just made a few odd comments, and kind of keeps staring at me." Kai's expression didn't change at Taehyun's assurances, and Taehyun shifted uneasily. They stood in silence for a second, until Kai's worried expression faded, and his maknae decided to let it go.

"Alright. Let's go get lunch, Hyung! I'm hungry!" Kai exclaimed, grinning widely as Taehyun nodded. 

The walk to the cafe they were going to was short, so they knew they'd have about half an hour to relax and eat before they walked back. Both of them bought sandwiches and sat down, slowly chatting about what they were going to be working on later in the day. 

"I've got a quiz tomorrow in Lit, so can we ask hyung's if we can leave a bit earlier tonight?" Kai asked as he bit into his turkey club. Taehyun nodded, and took a bite of his own food. "Yeah, sounds good." After a moment of silence had passed, Kai sighed. He couldn't let it go. 

"Hyung, you really seem bothered by that girl." Taehyun immediately jolted up, and shook his head. "No!" Kai gave him an unimpressed look, and Taehyun sighed. "It's just...I just feel something off about her. Like, she keeps grinning and looking super happy but her eyes are just cold, and they never change. And she laughed about how our schedules were the same and how we'd walk to class like a couple, and she was purposefully brushing against me in the hallway, and when I said that I was going to lunch with a friend she grabbed my arm and got really creepy asking if I had a girlfriend. When I said I didn't, and that it was you I was going to lunch with, she just went back to smiling and said that we could have lunch tomorrow since I had plans with you today." Taehyun ranted a bit, feeling a small pressure lift off his chest when he realized that he was seriously justified in being creeped out. 

He shouldn't feel guilty about being freaked out. Some of the stuff she was doing really was creepy. And his maknae seemed to agree with him too. 

"Hyung, I think you should tell Soobin-Hyung. Or Yeonjun-Hyung." Kai told him. "Does she know TXT, because it seems like she's kind of obsessed with you." Taehyun opened his mouth, but his maknae cut in and continued. "I know we're still not that popular, and it's definitely too early for us to have sasaeng fans and all, but maybe it's not. She really sounds like she's focused on you." Taehyun nodded, staring down at his plate. "Alright. I'll talk to hyung's after school." He agreed, making Kai smile. "Thanks Hyung. And try to stay away from her. I really don't like that she grabbed you when you mentioned going out to lunch with someone." Kai finished his sandwich and sat back in his seat, staring as Taehyun finished his own. "If she tries to grab you again, I think you should tell your teacher and ask to be separated from her." 

Taehyun laughed suddenly, and the bright sound made his maknae brighten as well. "Yah, Kai, when did you become all wisdom incarnate?" Taehyun asked, reaching forwards to ruffle Kai's hair. Kai gratefully accepted the contact from his more reserved Hyung. "Alright. Let's go back. We've got ten minutes left in lunch." Taehyun sighed, both of them standing up and heading back towards their school. 

Hyunae was standing right at the entrance, waiting for Taehyun. As soon as he saw her, Taehyun's posture went perfectly straight, and his eyes avoided hers, pointing directly at the ground a few inches in front of him. Kai noticed the change in his hyung immediately, and quickly glanced around to identify who was making his hyung act like that. Kai didn't like it at all.

Hyunae made it easy for him to identify her, by prancing right up to them and smiling widely at Taehyun. When she glanced at Kai, her smile flickered and Kai could easily see what Taehyun had been taking about. Hyunae's eyes were icy cold, and jealousy flickered inside of them when she looked up at Kai. Kai figured the jealousy was because he'd spent lunch with Taehyun, instead of Taehyun spending it with her.

"Hey, Taehyun-ah! How was your lunch?" Hyunae asked, focusing in directly on Taehyun. "Um. It was good. What about yours?" Taehyun asked politely, still trying not to look her directly in the eye. "Kinda lonely. But we can have fun tomorrow. Anyway, let's get to dance class. Maybe you can show me some moves, I've never done dance before." Hyunae said in rapid fire, grinning widely. Kai shivered himself when he caught her eyes again and Taehyun's words were proved completely true. Hyunae's smile was perfectly joyous, but her eyes were still cold. "I bet you're really great at dance!" She complimented, and Taehyun nodded a bit, trying to ignore the comment on lunch. "Yeah. But the teacher is really good. He's nice, and he's always up for helping students. His name is Mr. Park." Hyunae nodded vaguely at his words, before brushing his arm with hers, much like she'd don't in the hallway. "Let's go. I can't wait to see you dance." 

The bell rang right as Taehyun was going to say that he wanted to speak to Kai, and Hyunae's hand went to his arm. Before she could touch him again though, Kai had pulled his hyung back, the maknae feeling defensive. "I'll see you in a bit, Hyung. Text me if you need anything." Taehyun could see his maknae's mood in his eyes, and he knew that at this point there was no way he'd be getting away with not telling the rest of TXT when Yeonjun picked them up from school. Taehyun also knew that if he did text Kai, the maknae would leave his class in an instant and come to get him if Hyunae was causing trouble. 

It made him smile a bit, even though he was getting nervous. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Kai." He headed off, with Hyunae staring at Kai with a sharp look. Kai just returned the stare, even though he really wanted to hurry away. After half a second, Hyunae also turned to follow Taehyun. 

Taehyun could feel Hyunae next to him, and as they walked through the hallways, the girl brushed her arm against Taehyun's several times. He tried his best to ignore it, and just keep moving. But about halfway to the dance studios, and where their dance class was, he heard Hyunae starting to hum quietly as they walked. Taehyun felt her brush his hand again, and that time she made to link their pinkies together. Taehyun barely managed to avoid it by grabbing the strap of his bag and pulling it up higher. At his avoidance, Taehyun's heard Hyunae's humming pick up in intensity and volume. With a slight bit of nausea, Taehyun realized that she was humming Crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!!


	6. BTS Talk To TXT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS talks to TXT about practice habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

BTS had been looking after TXT since they'd been confirmed to debut. It hadn't been an organized thing, but after one too many days and night seeing lights on in the studios and spotting tall, but young, children scurrying out of the building late at night, they kind of just started to adopt them. 

The first was Jin, who spotted Soobin practicing alone and nearly had a heart attack when the young idol face planted trying to do a b boy move that Jin had seen Hoseok and Jimin struggle with. After that, Jin had been on TXT as a whole on eating healthy and sleeping a good amount, though TXT never stopped being practically worshipful whenever Jin came by. Jin's favorite had to be Soobin, who was the leader and had a strong connection to his members health and safety that Jin appreciated. 

The next was Namjoon, who spotted Jin's constant following of the younger group, and had decided to check them out. He quickly became a fan after seeing their audition tapes, and the records of how hard they trained. His personal bias was Yeonjun, he could see how hard the eldest of TXT worked, and though Soobin was the leader, Namjoon appreciated Yeonjun's work ethics and personality. 

Then it was Jimin, who saw a video online of TXT's Taehyun, and immediately fell in love with the young idols vocals. The boy was sweet and pretty, and Jimin connected with him being the shortest in TXT, and half died when he saw the way Taehyun's members reacted to his magic tricks. TXT as a whole was precious to him, as BTS was their sunbaenim's and hyungs, so they had a duty to be supportive to them. But Kang Taehyun was Jimin's favorite. 

After Jimin it came to Jungkook, who each chose his favorite as Beomgyu, as the middle child of TXT was bright, happy, and unafraid to joke around. He also loved his dancing, and his vocals. Even though Beomgyu stole the spot for Jungkook, Taehyun came in a very close second due his amazingly high vocals, and due to the youngers clear admiration for Jungkook. 

Yoongi instantly declared Taehyun as his bias, after seeing a MOARMY post on Taehyun's savagery. He appreciated Taehyun's sense of humor, his witty remarks, and the way Taehyun was unafraid to be himself wherever he was. 

Finally, it was Hoseok, who pouted a bit, but soon also found his bias in TXT as the tall Maknae, Hueningkai, who was practically buried under Hoseok's wing the moment Hoseok laid eyes on him. And Taehyung? Taehyung didn't quite have a bias in the younger group. He loved Beomgyu's dancing, Yeonjun's bright attitude, Taehyun's magic tricks, Soobin's smart remarks, and just TXT's music as a whole. 

They'd tried to talk with the younger group many times, 'accidentally' running into them when TXT was going to one of their 0500 practices. (that BTS literally was only awake to try to greet them for) But TXT ended up sputtering out in shock, bowing repetitively, and being mostly unable to communicate anything other than very polite greetings and thanking BTS for... well, they didn't exactly know what TXT was thanking them for. 

In the end, they'd decided on exactly what to do. Since TXT was too frightened of them to speak to them when they were awake and going into practice, BTS would be there when they were leaving from one of their whole day practice sessions. That way they'd be tired, malleable, less likely to break their necks bowing. And they'd be exhausted enough that BTS could chat with them like people, maybe get them to relax a tiny bit. 

\------

"When do you think they're leaving?" Jungkook asked, yawning and wiping his eyes. The other all looked at Jin, who had the best knowledge of TXT's training schedules since the eomma of the group had taken TXT under his wings. "Usually they're out by 2230." Jin answered, glancing down at his phone. It was 2250, and the music was still softly pounding through the hallway. 

The studios were mostly sound proofed, but they could hear very soft beats coming that told them TXT was still raring to go. 

"Isn't tomorrow a school day?" Taehyung questioned. "Yeah, and Taehyun-ah and Hueningkai-ah are still in high school." Jimin agreed, recalling the tired days he and most of his members had when they'd still been in high school yet always working hard for their comebacks and promotions. And Jin had typically forced them out of the practice rooms at 2200 flat, no exceptions or let-me-try-this-once-more's. "I doubt Soobin-ah or Yeonjun-ah will force them out of the studio." Namjoon signed, knowing the personalities of the leader and eldest of TXT. "They're just as bad as the younger ones." 

Yoongi, who was beside Jin, flared softly at the door. As someone who deeply loved his sleep, he did not understand the wish to be working out so late. He'd stay up and write songs late into the night and morning, yes, but dance practice for almost....he checked his phone...thirteen and a half hours straight? On just a normal night when he knew TXT didn't have some concert or big event coming up in the next two weeks? No way. 

"Then let's get them out of there." He grunted, standing up and stretching, Yoongi wanted to go back to BTS's dorms and get some sleep. They were on break for two and a half more weeks, just like TXT, which meant they had more relaxed dance and vocal sessions, and could afford to be chill. He wanted to absorb as much of the rest as possible, and he knew that Jin and Namjoon felt the same way. 

The maknae line and Hobi were a bit more hyper, but had all calmed down some and appreciated the time to do long Vlives with fans, play video games with one another, and do silly choreographs for random music. 

"Alright. I agree with Yoongi." Jin finally said, standing up and arching his back until it cracked, making Jin sigh a bit. His other members stood as well, Jimin practically hauling Jungkook to his feet when the larger Maknae decided he didn't want to stand. "Let's get the kids and then go home." To the left of him, Hoseok snorted at the way Jin had said it, but didn't comment since he knew it was accurate. 

Namjoon slid the door of the dance studio open, and was welcomed by a rather worrying sight. Behind him, his hyung's and dongseangs all gathered, also watching the scene. 

TXT was halfway through Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive? While dancing blindfolded, which was already making BTS cautious as they recalled well how difficult it was to dance blindfolded. TXT was managing it well though, and were kept on beat by the music. 

Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive? Was one of their most difficult choreographies, which mad here blindfold even more impressive, but that by itself, wasn't worrying at all. Their moves were on point. Even the angles of their arms and legs were synchronized, giving them an obvious feel of having practiced the choreography until they collapsed. 

Which they looked like they were about to. 

All of the members were drenched in sweat, and BTS could tell even from across the room that their chests were heaving, and they were all to their limit. Beomgyu slid into the middle, and they all saw his knees tremble for a moment, before he locked then firmly in a way that all dancers knew wasn't good. The dance break was coming, and Hoseok darted over to the music, the elder idol worried that his TXT dongseangs would end up collapsing for real if they went through the rest of the song. 

He clicked the music off, gaining approving looks from the rest of his group, before the members focused on TXT. 

TXT stopped immediately, confusion warring with exhaustion, and Soobin was the first to reach up, with slightly shaking hands, to remove his blindfold. The sheer material made all the lights in the room seem brighter, and Soobin had to blink a few times as his other members slowly reached up to remove their blind folds. 

At that moment, Beomgyu's energy failed him, and the middle child of TXT hit the ground on his knees, before leaning back up and exhaling shakily. The rest of TXT removed their blind folds, and then did the same as Soobin, before their focus went to the speakers. 

As one, their eyes widened and they all made a valiant effort to get into their regular line to greet BTS, but Taehyun stumbled into Hueningkai, and Beomgyu was barely standing with the help of Yeonjun, who didn't look very much better. "H-hello, BTS-sunbaenim's!" Soobin announced, bowing, and then coughing when his dry throat made its displeasure known. The rest of TXT bowed as well, but when Hueningkai actually tripped forwards because he got dizzy in the middle of his bow, the elder idol group had enough. 

"All of you, sit down." Jin ordered, making the youngers eyes widen in slight fear, before they quickly obeyed, knees shaking as they lowered themselves half way to the ground, then fell the other half. The maknae line headed towards the far wall, where five empty water bottles sat. "We're gonna go fill these," said Jungkook, making his hyung's nod at him as he, Taehyung and Jimin raced off to the nearest water fountain. 

"How long have you been here?" Namjoon asked, seeing that Jin was trying to control his annoyance at the way TXT apparently didn't care for their health. TXT frowned, the group all looking at Yeonjun for an answer. Yeonjun hesitated, then looked down at his phone, which was plugged into the speakers, and charging at the same time so it wouldn't die in the middle of their practice. "Oh." Yeonjun breathed, eyes widening. Yoongi snorted. "Yeah 'oh'. You've been here for almost fourteen hours. When did you last take a rest break?" 

Soobin flinched, glancing at his dongseangs and seeing the way their chests moved irregularly, and Taehyun's hair was plastered sharp to his forehead with sweat. "1330. For lunch." The leader murmured guiltily. The maknae line returned with water, and quickly started passing them out. 

When Hueiningkai made to stand and bow, Jungkook settled the younger maknae with a slight glare. "Just drink the water." Jimin told them, TXT quickly accepting the bottles and gulping down nearly half at once. "W-we're so sorry. We didn't need t-to disturb you, BTS-sunbaenim's." Taehyun apologized, bowing low over his knees as the others followed his lead. The members of TXT were worried that they'd angered their sunbaenim's, and what if they hated them now? Or spread this around that TXT was selfishly taking over the practice rooms all day? 

"Don't apologize!" Hoseok exclaimed, worried when he saw what looked like actual tears pricking Beomgyu's eyes. "We were just worried. And...wait." Hoseok eyed the group. Their official practice time had started at 0900, and BTS had arrived an hour and a half later than them. But Hoseok and the others also knew that TXT had a habit of showing up at obscene hours to start working on their vocals, choreography, synchronization or whatever else they thought they needed to improve on. 

"What time did you get here this morning?" 

Hosoek saw his other members blinking, before they refocused back onto TXT, who were looking even more guilty. "Umm. around 0600." Their jaws dropped at Yeonjun's words. "You've been here...for seventeen hours!?" Jin demanded. "But you're on break! You should be resting!" Taehyung shouted, looking slightly traumatized at the thought of being in the practice rooms and dancing for that long. BTS only practiced that long if they were two days away from a bit stage performance or something. 

"Sorry!" Soobin responded, looking worried for their reactions. 

Jin rubbed his temples for a second, looking as done as Namjoon usually did when BTS spoke English. "Don't apologize. Just don't do this again. Do you know how bad this could have ended? Beomgyu-ah was collapsing halfway through your last song, and I'm pretty sure Yeonjun-ah's heart was about to beat out of his chest. Not to mention the fact that I doubt you've been eating well in the last seventeen hours, and you're obviously dehydrated, and one of you could've collapsed and then where would you be?" Jin's words were faster than Yoongi's rapping, which made the dongseangs of BTS wince, used to Jin's scoldings. 

TXT however, stared with wide eyes as Jin continued to rant about how they had to watch out more for their own health. 

"And not to mention the fact that Taehyun-ah and Hueningkai-ah both have SCHOOL in the morning, or were you planning on skipping that to work yourselves to death more too?" Both of the mentioned idols immediately shook their heads rapidly, trying to deny as best they could and sweat that they were going to school in an attempt to please Jin. 

Jin wasn't pleased, in fact, that seemed to make him more angry. "So you were planning on what? Practicing for another six hours then walking back to your dorms and going to class? You would have collapsed face first on your desks and been sent to the hospital all because you decided to push yourselves beyond your limit and risk your health! For what? Your dancing is perfect, and you are totally synchronized with your moves!" 

TXT's faces were bright red at that point, and their breathing was starting to regulate after being still and having water for the past few minutes. 

With Jin finally winding down, Namjook took over. "Right now, you are going to go back to your dorm, and sleep. Why don't the two of you take a day off from school tomorrow, and you all can come and join us for a joint practice session." Their eyes were wide enough that BTS was considering if their leader would make them pass out. "Now where is your manger to drive you home?" Namjoon asked, knowing that before he and Jin had gotten their drivers licenses, one of their managers would always stick around to drive them back to their dorms after practice. 

TXT seemed to go even more red, and ducked their heads down. It took half a second for Jimin to understand, and when Soobin opened his mouth, Jimin cut him off. "Your managers left already, hasn't he?" Everyone looked at him, but then gaped when TXT slowly nodded. "He just...left you?" Taehyung asked, confused. How would their manager know that they'd gotten back safe? Did he truly leave a group of kids to walk back to their dorms in the dead of night alone? 

Jin felt a migraine coming on. "W-we always walk home...after practice." Taehyun explained, taking another gulp of water when he heard the sound of his scratchy voice. "No way!" Hoseok made a big X with his arms, and it seemed that all of his members were inclined to agree. "We can drive you back to your dorms." Namjoon said quickly. "Jin-Hyung, why don't you drive the maknaes and Hoseok back to our dorms, and I'll get another van and drive the kids back to theirs." 

TXT blushed at being called 'the kids' but otherwise we're pretty much too tired to object. Now that they'd stopped moving, everything was exhausting, even breathing felt like they were deadlifting a thousand pounds. 

"Tomorrow morning, I'll pick them up and we can all meet in here at 1100." Namjoon continued, outlining a plan in his head. That would allow some time for TXT to sleep, recuperate, shower and eat. And Namjoon wasn't planning on their practice tomorrow being physically exhausting. Instead, he was considering using it as a chance to get TXT to stop worshiping BTS, and instead seeing them as their hyung's, and advice givers. 

Hopefully they'd come to see Namjoon and his members as people they could look to for protection and guidance. 

"That sounds good. Let's all get home and go to sleep," agreed Yoongi, tugging lightly on Jin's arm when the elder frowned. Finally though, Jin sighed and agreed, hauling his dongseangs off and leaving Namjoon to gather up TXT. 

All of whom stood up, except for one. Taehyun tried, and then collapsed, his right leg not bearing his weight. "Taehyun!" Soobin cried worriedly, the leader of TXT kneeling by his second youngest. 

"I'm fine. My legs just kind of numb." Taehyun answered, allowing Yeonjun and Hueningkai to help him up. Both of their legs were shaking, but they tried to support their smallest member as best their could. 

"Alright. Let's get to a van and get you in bed." Namjoon signed, flinching a bit when he saw the way Beomgyu braced his forearms on his knees before straightening up fully. He remembered how the maknae line used to be, working out until their collapsed completely. Especially Jimin, who Beomgyu and Taehyun were reminding Namjoon of at the moment. He led them out, and snagged a key chain from the office, jotting down a quick note to BTS's manager on where it had gone before he quickly led them to the parking lot and to the correct van. 

"Everyone climb in." Namjoon instructed, pulling the door open for the exhausted younger idols. All of them quietly thanked Namjoon as they scurried in, still blushing slightly. Yeonjun sat in the passengers seat, while Hueningkai was in the very back, and Soobin- Taehyun- Beomgyu were in the middle row. "Alright. Try to stay awake, you'll be home in less than ten minutes." Namjoon said as he started up the car and pulled out. 

Only Soobin managed to stay awake the entire trip, Yeonjun drifting between conscious and unconscious whisk the other three were flat knocked out. Namjoon sighed as he pulled into the dorms, leaning back and glancing over his shoulder. "Ok, this is the dorms." He called softly, making Yeonjun and Soobin jolt. "Thank you, RM-sunbaenim." Soobin thanked, bowing in his seat. Namjoon just smiled. "Just call me Namjoon-Hyung." He requested, before opening his door and racing to the other side to help with the other door. 

"Taehyun. Taehyunie, wake up!" Soobin said, shaking the younger slightly. Taehyun moaned a bit, and flickered his eyes open, registering that they'd reached their destination, and stumbling out of the car and into Yeonjun's arms. Beomgyu was easier to wake, and then they had a fight getting Hueningkai to scramble out of the very back. 

"Thank you, N-Namjoon-hyung." Soobin repeated, bowing lowly and the others quickly, but sleepily, copying him. Namjoon chuckled. "It's no trouble," he said. "Go and get some sleep, ok? I'll be back at 1100 to pick you up." They all nodded and went into their dorm, Namjoon watching to make sure they didn't randomly all collapse as they made their way up the stairs. 

When they were safely inside, Namjoon sighed and got back into the van, driving himself the three minutes journey back to his own dorms. When he got back, he quickly assured Jin and the others that TXT had made it in safely, although he did divulge the fact that Taehyun's leg had been numb, and he'd had trouble walking on it. 

"Alright." Jin sighed out. "Everyone, to bed. Tomorrow we're going to be making sure that these dumb dongseangs don't hurt themselves by overworking." He didn't need to tell any of them twice, as they slunk to their rooms and quickly fell into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeeease comment/request things!


	7. Taehyun's New Classmate(Part2 TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two of Taehyun's New Classmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: creepy girl dead ahead, slight mentions of blood

At his realization of what she was humming, Taehyun's entire body stiffened, and his grip on his backpack strap tightened so much that his knuckles were going white. 

Hyunae knew TXT, that was more than obvious now. Was she a saeseng fan? She was creepy enough to be one, that was for sure. Taehyun took in a deep breath as she continued to hum, and then she faded back behind him, making Taehyun very nearly run, walked to his other side, and reached out to grab Taehyun's hand, forcibly intertwining their fingers. She gripped him hard enough that Taehyun was worried about his knuckles popping, and he flinched back. 

She gripped him tighter, and Taehyun gave up, promising that as soon as he got to dance, he'd get away from her. He had jaunt a few more classes. He had dance, and then PE, then he was free. Then he could go home and tell his hyung's, and Soobin, Beomgyu and Yeonjun would deal with it. They would protect him. He just had to get through the rest of his school day. 

They continued walking down the halls like that, until the dance studio was only a few feet in front of them, and Taehyun tried to pull his hand away to open the door. Hyunae's humming hadn't paused a bit, only gotten more vicious when he pulled away, and sweeter when he obeyed her will. She allowed him to pull away, and Taehyun nearly squeaked when he realized how sore his fingers were. It felt like he'd just gotten his fingers crushed, and they actually shook when he opened the door. 

Most of the class had already arrived and were trickling into the locker rooms to change. Taehyun barley controlled his flinch when he felt Hyunae's eyes level back on him. "Can you show me the locker rooms?" She asked with a giggly smile. Taehyun tried not to tremble as he led her over to the girls locker room entrance. "Here it is, you can just p-pick any one you want." Taehyun finally managed to get away from her as she grinned at him and entered the locker room, her cold eyes nearly giving him hypothermia. 

Taehyun scrambled into the boys locker room, and quickly changed into his dance clothes, which were a baggy red shirt, sneakers, and a pair of sweatpants. Same type of clothes as the other nine boys in the class. Some of the eleven girls in the class wore yoga pants instead of sweatpants, but for the most part everyone was uniform. Taehyun grabbed his water bottle and then froze by the door. 

What if Hyunae kept close to him? What if she grabbed him again? His fingers still ached slightly, and now he was scared. Taehyun had never been scared like this before. 

It had started out a creepy feeling, and then the comments, and then the touches, and the jealousy and now she'd hurt him. What would she do if Taehyun got her kicked out of his classes? Would she try to hurt him more? 

Taehyun nearly screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder, only to see that it was another boy from his class, looking at him in slight concern. "You alright, Taehyun-ah? You're really pale," the boy commented. "Maybe you should ask if you could sit out. Mr. Park wouldn't want you to get sick." Taehyun shook his head quickly. If he sat out then who knows what Hyunae might do. He could just finish doing the bare minimum with the class, and then separate to practice on his own like usual. Hyunae would have to stay and work with Mr. Park, and he would be able to be away from her. 

"I'm fine, I promise." Taehyun told the other boy, getting a suspicious look in return, but being left alone at the entrance to the dance studio. 

He sucked in oxygen, and entered. The rest of the class was already out, it had just been him and the other boy. Hyunae was sitting by herself to the side, a bunch of the other students sending her curious glances, but no one approached her. 

As soon as she saw Taehyun, she bounced up and came right for him, Taehyun flinching before she could touch him. Hyunae's face darkened, and Taehyun's entire body froze as she linked their arms together. "Hey Taehyunie! You took forever in there!" 

The other students started muttering, and Taehyun knew that he looked terrified. He felt terrified. He could feel Hyunae's grip tightening, and Taehyun winced as it hit a painful degree. "Y-you're hurting me..." He finally got out, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

Hyunae gave him a brilliantly frigid smile. "You shouldn't make me wait then!" She tightened her grip and Taehyun felt sick. She was serious. She was actually serious. Taehyun apparently took to long in the locker room, so she got to cause him pain? She was crazy. She was actually crazy, and Taehyun very nearly whimpered as he ducked his head and tried to avoid flinching. That would only make her grip harder. 

Two classes. He had two classes to get through before he could tell his hyung's. 

Mr. Park showed up a moment later, smiling at them all before his gaze settled on Hyunae. "Ah! You must be out new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Hyunae smiled and released Taehyun in order to bow, Taehyun instantly moving towards his normal corner of the dance studio. When Hyunae looked back up, he could see the rage in her eyes, the first emotion he'd seen other than horrifying apathy. 

Mr. Park called her over to him right as she made to stalk towards him. Taehyun took his first breath in ten minutes when her eyes were off of him. He looked down at his feet, and then began to run through the choreography of Run Away. The routine was muscle memory by now, and Taehyun could feel the beat of the music despite there it being any. Things started to fade away, as they always did when Taehyung began to dance. He twisted around, coming back into the ending position at the perfect angle. He nearly sighed in relief when he opened his eyes, and found no sign of Hyunae near him. 

She was over at the far side of the room, Mr. Park going over some basic steps with her. Taehyun looked away, stricken with a fear that she might sense him looking at her, and start staring again. He absentmindedly began to rub his hand, trying to stretch out the digits and stop the ache. Taehyun let out a breath of air, going through Run Away again, and again, dancing like it was all he was. He wasn't brought out of his state until five minutes before the end of class, when the students chatter made him open his eyes after his last run through of Rollercoaster. 

He shivered when he found Hyunae staring directly at him, once again. His lungs felt frozen when he saw the way that she was staring, angry, but so so cold. Taehyun stumbled as he stood up, and headed back over to the boys locker rooms, sitting down on he bench and changing back into his school clothes. Of corse, he was going to be changing BACK into his dance clothes when he got to PE, but he was, for some reason, required to change back and forth in between classes. 

Taehyun honestly found it kind of stupid, but he had never been one to argue with authority figures so he did as he was told. 

He slipped off his shirt and replaced it, glancing down and then freezing. His fingers were actually bruised, as in, legitimately bruised. How had that even happened? Taehyun had gotten lost of bruises before, but he'd never gotten bruises on his fingers. How hard had Hyunae gripped him to grow these? Taehyun gulped tightly, feeling a stinging liquid in the back of his throat that he subconsciously identified as bile. He was claps to throwing up because of this girl. Taehyun felt like he couldn't breathe again, and he finished changing as fast as he could, grabbing at his backpack to stuff his workout clothes into, and zipping it up quickly. 

One more class. One more class. He would get through PE, and he would be fine.

Keeping that in mind, Taehyun exited the locker room, and found Hyunae already there. They were the last two in the dance studio. 

"Why would you ignore me like that?" Hyunae asked in a high pitched insulted tone. Her eyes though, they looked murderous. "You just left me there! You should have taught me those moves, not that balding shithead of a laborer." Taehyun's jaw nearly fell onto the floor. Never in his life had he heard someone refer to a teacher so cruelly. Then his shock turned to terror when Hyunae reached for him. "I'm sorry!" He squeaked. "I'd didn't want to but..." He frantically searched for some reason. He had to find something to appease her! 

"I had to get to work as soon as possible!" He got out. "The choreography for our new songs, TXT's songs, it's hard, and they said that everyday I need to work as much as I can so that the old songs are muscle memory, and the new ones will be easier to learn." 

That was a total lie. No one had ever told him that. In fact, he'd been told a few times that he needed to chill out in dance class, let loose a bit and not focus on being perfect all the time. 

Hyunae blinked, apparently processing whether it was a lie or not. Taehyun couldn't look at her. "Oh. Silly, you should've told me they were working you too hard," she commented with a shake of her head. "Come on, class starts in just a few minutes, and we have PE together before you have to leave. Let's get together as soon as we can tomorrow, ok?" 

Taehyun nodded weakly, internally declaring a no fucking way he'd be getting together with Hyunae again. He felt like he was going to choke with the force of his relief that she believed his lie. He followed behind her as she walked to the gym, chattering about where they should meet up, and what they'd be doing. 

"We can grab some breakfast from a cafe before school, and you can help me on the homework, because I don't get a single word of what that bitch was saying. Honestly, the way she looked at you made me want to beat her face in." 

Hyunae seemed to have lost any and all filter, though she barely had one to begin with, at least she tried to be sweeter with her words. But now she seemed to have abandoned all sense of decency and just gone off about her violent tendencies. Which was most definitely not helping Taehyun's heart as they continued to walk to gym class. They got there a minute early, and then Taehyun realized that she had been in front of him the entire time. He hadn't shown her the way to the gym at all, nor had he given instructions. 

Hyunae had known the way to the gym perfectly. She was new to the school, how had she known the way to the gym? It wasn't near the main entrance where she's come in, so she couldn't know it from seeing it at the beginning of school, and she hadn't known the way to any other classes. But...had she known that way to all the other classes? Maybe she did. She probably pretended so that she could get Taehyun to walk her to every class. She'd planned this. 

Taehyun felt his knees shaking as he walked into the locker room and changed into his clothes again, the other boys in the room all joking around and tossing stuff at one another. He didn't even realize when someone on the opposite side of the room told him that his bag was open. He didn't even acknowledge the room as the two boys from his earlier class started making a few jokes about how all the chemicals idols put into their hair must've melted into their brains. 

Taehyun could barely force himself to walk outside the locker room, knowing without a single doubt in his mind that Hyunae would already be waiting for him. 

And she was. She was standing beside the gym teacher, but her eyes were trapped directly on Taehyun the second he exited the locker room and walked towards the rest of the class. Taehyun glanced at the bored, just to avoid staring at Hyujae. He could still feel her eyes trapped on him, but at the very least he didn't have to actually see her eyes. 

"Class, this is Hyunae. She'll be joining us for the rest of the year!" They gym teacher yelled, gaining everyone attention as Hyuna bowed and smiled at the large gym class. There were exactly thirty students, including Hyunae, and their gym teacher seemed to brighten about that. They'd had an unever number since the beginning of school, and that made partner games hell. The gym teacher always had to play with a kid, which he hated, and it was always one of five of the same kids, the ones who though it'd be funny to play with the coach just so they could hit him and call it an accident. 

Really there was no wonder why the gym teacher hated their class. 

"Alright, today we're going to be playing a game of partner dodgeball. The rules are simple, normal dodgeball, but you and your partner have to keep in physical contact of one another, and if your partner gets hit you're both out." 

All the students started muttering. It was a stupid game. Why not just let them play dodgeball instead of forcing partners into people? Taehyun didn't like the idea of partners, seeing as Hyunae was still staring at him, and he knew exactly who shed beeline fore. 

The class was released, and Hyuna went into a dead sprint to Taehyun, only stopped by a student with dyed blonde highlights. He was someone who Taehyun had chatted with several times, but never really knew well. "Hey, wanna be partners?" Yunseo asked cheerfully, Laing Taehyun's pale cheeks flush in relief. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." 

He sent a glance over his shoulder, and he could see Hyunae's sour expression and vengeful eyes, she was furious. Hyunae took two steps towards him, and Taehyun almost thought that she'd actually grab him right where he was standing and drag him away, but a smaller, little bit shy, girl that Taehyun vaguely recognized interjected, holding out a hand to shake Hyunae's, and ask her to be her partner. 

Hyunae couldn't refuse, since the teach was watching her, and also Taehyun was taken, so she allowed the girl to lead her off, all the while sending murderous looks to Yunseo, and angry looked to Taehyun. 

Beside him, Yunseo shivered. "Why does the new girl look like she wants to kill me?" He asked very quietly to Taehyun. Taehyun couldn't answer, because he couldn't breathe, but managed to give a short shrug in response. Yunseo brushed it off as best he could, but anyone could visibly see that the pair was slightly shaken as they approached the starting line for the game, fifteen pairs on each side, and coach being the ref. He took several deep  
breaths, he had to get through this class. Then he could flat out run away from Hyunae, go to the van with his hyung's, and let them know what had happened.

The whistle was blown, and everyone ran forwards towards the balls lying on the middle court line. Everyone was running a bit awkwardly, since people weren't used to running while holding hands with a partner, but when they reached the balls and started throwing, everything was bursting into action. 

Taehyun twisted out of the way to dodge a ball, then yelped when Yunseo yanked on his hand to pull him out of the way of another, his hand now felt like needles were poking through his fingers. Yunseo's grip wasn't helping in the least with the pain, and Taehyun weakly tried to pull away, only for Yunseo to turn at him in comfusion. "What's wrong?" Yunseo asked, and Taehyun and he scooted towards the back of the court for a moment. 

Taehyun opened his mouth to ask that they switch hands, but that plan was shot down when someone slung a ball right into his face. 

Whoever threw it had a hell of an arm, because Taehyun's head hit the back wall of the gym where they were standing, and his entire vision went black for a moment. Something warm and wet dribbled down his face, and then he heard a loud and sharp whistle blow, and Yunseo's yelps of worry. 

"Whoa, hey, you ok?" Mr. Kim asked, and Taehyun nodded slightly, lifting up his hand to feel it his nose. Oof. Bad idea, that hurt. "Just stay there, your partner already went to get the nurse." He then stood and turned around, all the other twenty eight students leaning in as best they could to see what was happening. 

All but Hyunae, who was standing to the side and glaring viciously at everyone. For a moment, Taehyun lost the opinion that she'd been the one to hit him, but then she saw him, smirked at the sight of his blood, and nodded proudly. When she looked back over to everyone, she scowled again. Taehyun realized that she was happy she'd caused his pain and injury, but she was mad that other people were worrying about him. 

That was disturbing beyond the normal parameters of creepy. 

"Who threw that ball?" The male demanded angrily, looking amongst the students for signs of guilt. No one had any. "Who. Threw. That. Ball? There are security cameras in this gym, and if I have to go view them to give that person detention, I will. You could have broken his nose, or given him a concussion. This is serious. Who threw it?" 

A hand suddenly came up from amongst the crowd of student. It was the meeker girl who had been Hyunae's partner. A few people blinked in shock, and their gym teacher let his hand drop, confused, because they didn't think she'd ever do something like that. Taehyun blinked as well, but he knew for a fact it wasn't true, that Hyunae had thrown that ball and not her partner. 

"H-Hyunae-ssi threw it!" The girl announced, pointing at Hyunae. "We were getting more balls, and she saw him and his partner on the other side, and nearly yanked my arm out of the socket pulling me towards them, picked up and ball and threw it as hard as she could at him." The other students were now staring directly at Hyunae, stunned. Sure, they'd all slightly noticed the frigid look in her eyes, but to literally try to break someone's nose? What the heck?! 

"Hyunae, go to the principals office. Now." Mr. Kim snapped angrily, paintings to the door. Hyunae leaned back on one leg, smirked coldly, and exited, leaving Taehyun trembling. 

A moment later, the nurse bustled in and she immediately set to checking on Taehyun's nose and head. His nose was still leaking blood, but his headache was lowered now, and he didn't think he and a concussion. 

"You should go home for the day, and take a day or two off from gym activities. That won't be a problem, will it?" The nurse asked Mr. Kim. The large male immediately started shaking his head. "He can sit out as long as he needs," he agreed. "Alright. If you start getting dizzy, nauseous, or your head hurts a lot, go to the hospital and have them check for a concussion. How about we go down to the nurses office and you can call your parents to come get you?" 

Taehyun answered around a large handful of tissues that another student had retrieved on the nurses request. "My manager," he said. The nurse frowned, leaning forwards to pull the wad of tissues away from his mouth. "What did you say?" She asked in confusion. "My manager, call my manager, not my parents," repeated Taehyun, getting a confused glance from the nurse before recognition sparked in her eyes and she recalled who he was. 

Taehyun had been in the nurses office twice before, and each time she'd called his manager instead of his parents, as she was supposed to. The first time had been for a killer headache, and the second time had been a head cold that passed through the entirety of the Big Hit staff, and through both Kpop idol groups as well. 

The nurse helped Taehyun up, carefully to make sure he wouldn't suddenly get dizzy and lose his balance.

The nurse brought him to her office, another student carrying Taehyun's bag, setting it by the door wen they arrived, and heading back to class. When they'd arrived, Taehyun sat down on one of the beds, and Ms. Jeon walked over to the phone to call his manager. 

"Hello, this is Ms. Jeon, I have Kang Taehyun in my office, again." Taehyun winced at the 'again', knowing that she'd said it as a jab since he had gotten sick in school multiple times that year. "He's not sick, no. He was hit in the face during gym class by another student, and I would like him to go straight home, and maybe get checked for a concussion by a hospital if his symptoms increase." Taehyun knew that his manager would already be on the phone with Soobin, and probably hopping in one of the vans to come get him. He groaned miserably as he realized that this meant he was definitely not going to be permitted to practice today, or in the next two days. 

He wanted to be away from Hyunae, and this would most definitely make sure he was, since there was no way Taehyun was hiding this from his hyung's. Kai already knew about the situation, and Taehyun flinched as he imagined how Kai would react when Taehyun told him who'd hit him with the dodgeball. 

"Yes. Yes, I can also pull Huening Kai out of class. Yes, they will both be in my office." Ms. Jeon hung up the phone, and turned, a hand on her hip. "Taehyun-ssi, I believe that the mentioned last time you were in this office that I didn't want to see you again," she said with a frown. Taehyun curled in on himself a bit, clutching the was of tissues to his nose. 

Ms. Jeon sighed, and walked forwards, sitting beside the bed. "You certainly have a talent for getting hurt," she said, before fetching him new tissues, and calling down for Kai to come to her office. 

Kai arrived quickly, scurrying inside with a worried expression. Taehyun winced. Kai wasn't stupid, and the younger idol had likely guessed that he was being called down because Taehyun was hurt. Kai had never been in the nurses office for any other reason, since he'd been the one to help Taehyun with his bag when he had the headache and fever, and he'd been smart enough to stay home when he had the same head cold that Taehyhn did. 

"Hyung!" Kai squeaked as soon as he saw Taehyun, rushing forwards to grab at his hands. "Are you ok? What happened? Was it...was it Hyunae?" 

His words made Ms. Jeon go shock straight. "How exactly did you know who it was, Kai-ssi?" The nurse asked suspiciously. Taehyun winced, but Kai bowled forwards. "Because she's been bothering Hyung all day. She's a new student, and she's been forcibly grabbing him, scaring him and now this!!" 

Ms. Jeon pursed her lips together, and turned to her computer. "If this was an aggravated assault, than that means that Hyunae-ssi will likely be getting a suspension, or expulsion instead of a detention," she said calmly. "What exactly has she been doing?" 

Kai looked at Taehyun, who pulled the tissues away a bit, so that he could talk clearly. "She kept staring at me during class, and then grabbed me in the hall, got angry when I mentioned I was having lunch with Kai, tried to pull me away from Kai, bruised my hand dragging me to dance class, told me that she hurt me because I disobeyed her, and then-" Taehyun gestured to his face, voice small. 

Kai looked furious, and Ms. Jeon didn't look much better. "Let me see your hand," she requested, taking it in hers and viewing the slightly red and bruising digits. "Why didn't you mention it as soon as she did it?" She demanded, making Taehyun wince again. "I was waiting until class was over, and I was going to tell my hyung's," he explained. "When we debuted with Tomorrow x Together, there were some people who caused trouble with Kai and I, so we told our hyung's and they helped deal with it. I was going to do the same thing." 

Ms. Jeon shook her head. "This is a larger scale matter than a few boys bothering you. Based on your account, and injuries, I would expect Hyunae-ssi to be expelled." Both Taehyun and Kai blinked. "I'd advise telling your manager about all of this, and there will most definitely be a meeting in the future with the principal between you, your manager, Hyunae-ssi and her parents." 

Taehyun nearly melted when Kai laid a hand on his shoulder, and Taehyun felt that it was shaking a bit. Then Kai's phone buzzed, and Kai glanced at it. 

"Our managers here," he told Ms. Jeon, before looking to Taehyun. "And he brought hyung's with him." Taehyun could've sobbed in relief, Ms. Jeon nodding as she gave Taehyun another was of tissues just in case while Kai took Taehyun's bag and helped him up. 

Kai led them both through the halls, and then past the principals office, which had the door closed. They could still hear the furious voice inside. 

"He is my boyfriend!!! I can treat him however I want!" 

It was Hyunae, and both Taehyun and Kai could 100% guess who she was referring to. Both of them shivered and doubled their speed, reaching the exit and spotting the black van that they identified as belonging to Big Hit Entertainment. 

"Taehyun!" Beomgyu gasped as the two youngest clambered into the van. "Who did that?" Soobin demanded. 

Taehyun clutched the tissues to his nose, trying to hide the damage. "A new girl who's obsessed with him," Kai told their hyung's. "She was following him and grabbing him before she did...that..." Kai took in a sharp breath, and Taehyun hid his face because he knew what Kai was about to tell them. "While we were leaving, we heard her in the principals office. She said "He's my boyfriend! I can treat him however I want!" right to the principal." 

Yeonjun was looking murderous, and none of the others looked much better. "Let's get back to the dorms," their manager suddenly spoke up. "We can call one of the doctors Big Hit employs, and have them come over to make sure you don't have a concussion. After that I'll contact the school and look into what punishments will be given." 

Taehyun spoke up after a second, wanting to appease his angry hyung's. "The nurse said that she'd probably be expelled." That made Soobin sigh in relief while Yeonjun nodded firmly. "Good." His eldest Hyung said. 

The rest of the ride was silent, until they got out of the van and Taehyjn found that all three of his hyung's obviously thought he was about to keel over. "Hyung's, I can walk on my own," he said, brushing off the three pairs of hands reaching for him. Beomgyu huffed, but settled back to allow him to walk on his own, the other two still close by. 

Their manager opens the elevator for them, and as soon as the doors opened, they were ushering Taehyun inside. They finally got to their dorm, and everyone was surrounding Taehyun, checking his temperature, and his nose, the back of his head, his hand. 

Taehyun was starting to get annoyed by the time a man walked into the dorm, and requested that everyone back up a few steps so that he could actually see his patient. 

A few yes's and no's later, Taehyun was cleared of a concussion, but told not to get hit in the face again, lest he actually break his nose. Taehyun agreed, and the doctor left them. 

"I contacted the school, and thanks to security cameras and Hyunae's outburst with the principal, we have all the proof we need and Hyunae will be expelled," their manager said as he reentered the dorm. "They are still going to have a meeting between the principal, Taehyun and I, and Hyunae and her parents, just for formality." 

Everyone nodded, and Taehyun sighed in relief. His nose had stopped bleeding, and now all it did was ache, much like his hand. "When is the meeting going to be?" He asked, wanting to know when he'd be seeing the obsessive fan again. "Next week Tuesday, and I checked, you do actually have to be there, since you're the assaulted party." 

Soobin groaned softly, having been about to check if Taehyjn actually needed to be present at the meeting. If the girl was out of control enough to attack him in front of students and a teacher, would she be insane enough to attack him in front of her parents and the principal? 

"Let's have a movie night." Beomgyu suddenly called out. "We can order take out and just chill. I'm sure the school will understand if Hyuka and Tae don't go to class tomorrow, so we can stay up late and relax!" 

His idea was met by relief from Taehyun, excitement from Kai, and grins from Soobin and Yeonjun. "That sounds good," Yeonjun agreed. "Taehyun gets first movie pick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!


	8. Namjoon's Attempt To Cook Breakfast (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Namjoon, the God of Destruction, cooks his members breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some swearing, and terrible food.

Kim Seokjin is the chef of BTS. Sure a few of the other members can cook, but Jin is unequivocally the best. It's just a fact. 

Kim Namjoon is the God of destruction. He's broken phone booths, sunglasses, hearts, toys and pretty much everything you could think of. That is an indisputable fact. 

So when you take the master chef out of the kitchen, and put the god of destruction into the kitchen, things don't go very well. 

\--------

Namjoon wanted to wake up early, and make his members breakfast. They'd been pushing themselves a lot, and Namjoon knew that they were all looking forward to the next week of exactly nothing. 

Hoseok had been stressed about his new mixtape he was writing, Taehyung couldn't seem to get the choreography of their new song down, Jungkook was trying to write a new song, Jimin was invited to a dance collab he was choreographing, Yoongi had been tasked with writing IU's new song, and Jin was in the middle of producing a new song. 

Namjoon, for once, was actually the least busy member of BTS, and so he figured that he'd make something else be the first. He was going to make all of his members breakfast, a good breakfast. He was going to make French toast, eggs, bacon, and cut up some fruit for sides. He'd planned it out well, none of his bandmates would be waking up early. All of them had been up late, or in Yoongi's case, had gotten home an hour ago and collapsed on his bed. 

Namjoon woke up at five to six, wanting to have everything done by the time Jin's brain would force him awake and tell him to start making breakfast for his dongseangs before they woke up hungry. 

He slowly crept past his members doors, and headed for the kitchen, grinning and yanking out the things he'd need. He'd spent two days memorizing the ingredients and necessary equipment for the things he wanted to make, since Namjoon really didn't want to mess this up. 

He started with the scrambled eggs, since that was going to be the easiest thing to make, and it was easy to warm up in the microwave by the time everything else was ready to be served. 

He placed all the eggs and thing that he needed onto the counter, perfectly in reach, started up the stove top and coated a pan in non-stick spray. Then he reached for the bowl of eggs, and promptly knocked them over. 

Namjoon squeaked, lunging to try and catch the bowl before it shattered all over the floor. He caught the bowl, and two eggs, but missed the other dozen, which cracked on the floor and made a massive puddle of egg white and yolk. 

Namjoon cursed under his breath, staring at the mess. "Ooohh Jin-hyung's going to kill me..." He whispered, knowing that Jin had spent around five hours the last week to give all the floors a good scrub. And now Namjoon had gotten egg all over his hyung's hard work. 

He grabbed a towel and started trying to mop it all up, reminding himself that now he had to do a load of laundry, before anyone saw the dirty towel. 

The shells were difficult, since some of the eggs had shattered into many pieces, but Namjoon picked them all up, throwing them in the trash before turning back around and squeaking again. 

He'd forgotten to turn the heat off, and because of his blunder, it had been on full heat for the last ten minutes. 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!" Namjoon whispered, turning off the heat and staring in horror at the now burnt pan. "Jin-hyung's going to kill me!" The pans bottom was burned, beyond what Namjoon wouldn't expected. He miserably put the ruined pan into the sink, reminding himself that he'd have to buy a new pan, as soon as possible. Maybe the others wouldn't notice it? 

He got out a new pan and pulled out another dozen eggs, he'd bought three and a half dozen in preparation for mistakes, and refilled the bowl with the correct number for the recipe. 

He started up the heat, lower this time, and coated the pan with non-stick spray before turning and picking up the bowl. He grinned as he successfully cracked an egg on the side of the pan, and opened it to slap down. 

Only to drop half of the egg shell. 

He tried to grab it, only to break it into pieces, and then have to pick out the pieces one by one, the egg cooking slowly as he did so. 

He cracked more eggs, being careful not to drop the shells, and then started to stir them, just like he'd seen Jin absentmindedly do a thousand times in the morning. 

He slopped half of an egg over the side of the pan, where it started to crackle and sizzle. Namjoon cursed, trying to clean up the mess with a paper towel, while he tried to continue stirring with his other hand. This was not as easy as Jin always made it look. 

Namjoon turned up the heat a tad, since the eggs didn't seem to be cooking fast enough, and sighed in relief when he saw them turning the same color as they did when Jin cooked them. It usually took around five minutes to make all of the eggs, so Namjoon glanced at the clock. It had been three minutes since he began them. 

"Alright...I can do this..." Namjoon whispered to himself, turning around to pull the dish for the eggs closer to him. He busied himself by pulling the French toast ingredients closer, more eggs, vanilla extract, cinnamon and the bread. When his internal timer told him it had been around two minutes, Namjoon turned and prepared to take the eggs off. 

Only to frown, since the eggs didn't look done at all. 

He used the spatula to flip a few pieces over, shaking his head to himself. They were soft, and still a bit runny. Was it because the heat had been too low? He turned the heat up, and turned back around to pull out enough bread to make all the French toast. He waited for a minute before putting the bread down and turning, grinning since the eggs had to be done now! 

"FUCK Jin-hyung's going to kill me!!" He squeaked, pulling the pan off as fast as he could. Some of the eggs were brown, and Namjoon groaned as he realized that they were much harder than the ones Jin usually made were. 

But they tasted alright, so Namjoon put them in the dish and then refocused on the French toast. He used his phone to check the steps again, and the measurements, using the measuring cups and t-spoons that Jin hadn't used in years, since the eldest knew most recipes measurements by heart. 

He mixed the proper amounts of cinnamon, vanilla, milk and eggs together, making sure that there weren't any clumps like the recipe said, and then grabbed the bread, dunking each slice in before turning and flopping it into the pan. 

He was making two slices for each member, including himself, but he could only fit two slices into the pan at once, so he soaked two more to be ready before turning to flip the other slices. 

Flipping them appeared easier than it was, since they stuck to the pan and made Namjoon frown. 

"I already greased the pan...." He muttered to himself, completely confused as to why the toast was sticking. Did the pan need more of the non-stick spray? The recipe said to use only light spray, and he'd already used a bunch before cooking the eggs. Did the spray burn off? Or did it stick to the eggs? Wasn't that kind of the opposite of what it's meant to do? 

Namjoon groaned, slapping two hands on his cheeks and shaking his head. He'd just use more spray after those two slices were done. Speaking of which.....

He yanked the slices out, grinning at the light brown color. He quickly sprayed the pan a little bit and started on the next two slices. 

Namjoon grinned as he finished the French toast, he cheerful did a small jig as he tossed the last two slices into the plate. He'd successfully made French toast!! And it looked just like the kind Jin made! 

He moved onto the bacon, which he'd saved for last since the smell was likely to wake Jungkook. The maknae of BTS could smell bacon a mile away and underwater, and Jimin was pretty much the same. 

He wiped down the pan quickly, not wanting the bacon to taste like French toast and eggs, and then started up the heat again. He hesitated, did bacon need non-stick spray? He quickly typed his question into the search bar, and then nodded. They didn't. 

Ok, he could do this. He dropped the first six pieces into the pan, and then sat back to wait for it to cook. It spattered and crackled a lot while the grease cooked, but Namjoon knew from watching Jin that that was normal. He quickly grabbed the tongs from the side, where he'd taken them out before he started cooking, and began to flip the bacon to its other side. 

While dropping a piece back into the pan, Namjoon yelped, feeling hot grease spatter up on his wrist. 

"Shit!" He exclaimed, wiping at the grease with his other hand. His skin felt hot to the touch, and when Namjoon turned it he could see tiny red dots on the inside of his wrist. He ran his wrist underneath the sink, the cool water seeping in and leeching the sting away. Namjoon signed in relief when the pain faded away, frowning. Of course, he'd hurt himself making bacon. Of fricking course. 

When he removed his wrist, he could tell that the skin was still slightly red. "Jin-Hyung won't even notice...." He muttered to himself, knowing that if Jin saw he'd burned himself cooking the surprise breakfast, he'd freak. Although with how much Namjoon had already screwed up today, Namjoon didn't think that Jin whisk even notice the injury. 

"Alright, time to take it off..." He said, picking the tongs up again, and very carefully removing the still sizzling bacon. He set them down in the large bowl, and started another half dozen pieces, wanting to have it all cooked soon. 

The next six were easier, and Namjoon grinned when he successfully got them all flipped, and then out of the pan without any hot grease hitting his arm. Namjoon got ahold of the tactic, cheerfully making the entire package of meat and sliding it off into the bowl before he turned to his creations. 

They looked good, if he did say so himself, and even better, no one had woken yet. 

They must be really tired. Namjoon frowned slightly, recalling the dark circles under Taehyung's eyes as the middle child of the maknae line came back home, late in the night and brain exhausted. Hoseok hadn't been much better, Namjoon hadn't seen the other rapper dance much at all, not even when Jimin had been playing some of his new ideas for his song inside his room. 

Namjoon swept the dishes to the table, setting it up like Jin usually did, and then retrieving seven plates, sets of utensils, and the syrup. He set it all down before returning to the kitchen and pulling out a few apples and oranges, peeking the oranges and separating the fruit. He put down the slices into a plate, before grabbing a cutting board and settling up the apples. 

He used one of the sharp knives, one of the ones that Jin had forbidden the maknaes to use when they'd first become BTS, and he'd never removed the ban. Namjoon started by cutting them in half, then into quarters, and then halving them again. 

Once they were at a satisfactory size, he started to cut off the little top bits of core. The apple seeds fell everywhere, and Namjoon swept them off into the garbage as he kept cutting the apples. He glanced up at the doorway, making sure that the hall was still nice and silent as he moved onto the last apple slice. 

"Ow!" He squeaked out, staring with wide eyes at his thumb. A tiny drop of blood was forming from the cut, and Namjoon groaned again. He moved to the sink, rinsing off the wound and then heading to the bathroom and retrieve a bandaid. 

Once bandaged, he headed back to the kitchen, chucking out the apple slice with his blood on it, and tossing the others into a small bowl, carrying the apples and oranges to the table to join the rest. 

He grinned as he went over his creations, proud, and ready to awaken his members to eat. He started with Hoseok, who was always pretty easy to awaken. 

"Hobi...time to get up!" Namjoon called softly, walking in and shaking the slightly elder rappers shoulder. Hoseok groaned, rolling over again before he blinked his eyes open and gave Namjoon a sleepy grin. "Morning Joonie. Hey....why does it smell like bacon? Is Jin-Hyung making breakfast already?" Namjoon grinned proudly at the automatic observation and question. "I made breakfast today, so go and wake everyone else up to eat!" 

Hoseok's expression faded to slight horror, which made Namjoon feel slightly insulted. "Y-You made breakfast?" Namjoon nodded, and Hoseok sat up. "Did Jin-Hyung help?" Namjoon shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, Jin-Hyung didn't help. I am perfectly able to cook breakfast on my own." Hosoek nodded in a way that made Namjoon confident that Hoseok did not share his beliefs. 

"Just go and wake up the maknaes. I've got Jin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung," huffed Namjoon, heading for the doorway, and leaving Hoseok to get up and perform his task. 

Namjoon headed to his hyung's rooms, not knocking before he entered Yoongi's, knowing that the eldest of the rap line wouldn't wake up if he did. He found Yoongi curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly. Namjoon felt a little bad for waking him, since he knew that Yoongi loved his sleep, and didn't actually get as much of it as people thought. He slept a lot during the days and whenever he could during broadcasts/Run BTS episodes because he didn't sleep at night, often working on songs and lyrics long after Jin had commanded them all to sleep. 

He walked up next to the bed, and reached down to shake Yoongi's shoulder, whispering his name, and trying to ignore the adorable way Yoongi was curled up. The covers were flopped over his head. When Yoongi didn't wake up as easily as Hoseok, not surprisingly at all, Namjoon leaned down, and spoke louder. 

"Hyung, time to wake up, come on Yoongi-hyung!" Yoongi didn't even twitch, and Namjoon frowned. Then he remembered the way that Hoseok had all sleep vanish from his eyes when Namjoon told him he'd cooked food, and smiled. "Come on, hyung! I made breakfast today!" True to his thoughts, Yoongi's eyes flickered open, and he stared up at Namjoon with a slightly worried expression. 

"You made breakfast?" Yoongi asked, his voice a little bit gravely from sleep. Namjoon nodded, and Yoongi blinked, shook his head, and rolled over. Namjoon blinked as well, slightly shocked at the response he'd gotten, before he started shaking Yoongi again. "Hyung! You can't just go back to sleep!" He scolded, getting his hands slapped away by Yoongi when he didn't stop shaking the elder. "I'm not getting food poisoning today." Yoongi answered in a monotone, Namjoon gaping in offense. "Nothing I made will give you food poisoning!" He denied vehemently. "It all taste and smells perfectly good!" Yoongi gave him a judgmental look. "You break everything you touch, Joon. I wouldn't put it past you to have your food break us." 

Namjoon scowled, ripped the blanket off of Yoongi, and walked out. Yoongi tossed a pillow at his head, but it hit the wall by the door instead as the elder let out a groan. Namjoon knew he'd be out in the kitchen in a minute, Yoongi could be as savage as he wanted, but he was a softie inside. 

He could hear the maknaes and Hosoek talking inside Taehyung's room, so he knew that Hosoek had done his job. 

Jin's room was the last door to remain closed, and Namjoon knocked softly before walking in. Jin hadn't woken to his knock, and the eldest of BTS was lying on his side in his bed, sleeping soundly. Namjoon took a few steps and called his name, a little bit louder than he'd used with Hoseok. 

Jin's eyes snapped open, which Namjoon figured would happen. It was only a few minutes before Jin's alarm would go off, and his brain would be telling him to cook breakfast for everyone. Namjoon grinned when Jin sat up, stretching his neck and yawning before his eyes focused on Namjoon, and he frowned. "Namjoon? What's wrong?" Jin asked, sounding slightly tired, but waking up fast when he thought that something was wrong with his dongseang. 

"Nothing's wrong, Hyung. Everyone already waiting, I cooked breakfast today!" Much like Hoseok and Yoongi, Jin's eyes bulged open, and he stared at Namjoon in slight terror. "You...cooked breakfast?" He confirmed. "By yourself?" Namjoon nodded to both questions. 

"What's broken?" 

Namjoon sputtered at the question, feeling insulted even though he'd already gotten the same approximate response twice, and also he had in fact ruined a pan and a dozen eggs. Namjoon remained silent, and Jin's eyes narrowed. "I..." 

Jin stood up, shrugged his shirt off to put on a new one, and then headed for the kitchen, Namjoon heard everyone else gather when they spotted Jin heading out, and raced for the kitchen. 

Everyone was staring at the dining room table, which was covered in food. Their eyes were wide, and Namjoon felt a spark of pride when he saw Jungkook grinning at the bacon. 

"Wow, Hyung!! This looks really good!" Jimin called, sending a bright smile back to Namjoon, and Namjoon smiled in response. Even Yoongi was looking less suspect, the food looking and smelling perfectly fine, just like Namjoon had promised. Jin was observing everything, before heading off into the kitchen while everyone else sat down. 

"KIM NAMJOON!!" Jin suddenly roared from the kitchen, making everyone jolt and turn to a rapidly paling Namjoon. "Shiiiiiiit... what did you break?" Hoseok whispered, staring as Jin stormed into the dining room, holding a frying pan. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Jin shrieked, making everyone flinch, and send a prayer up for Kim Namjoon. Namjoon threw his hands up like Jin was going to lob the pan at him (which wouldn't actually be too surprising) and quickly tried to explain. "I-I was trying to make the eggs but I broke a few and I forgot the turn of the heat before I picked them up but then I put the pan into the sink and I was going to buy a new one but-" 

Jin cut him off with a harsh glare. "What do you mean you put it in the sink!?! You left the pan ON THE STOVE WITH THE HEAT STILL ON!" 

Everyone gaped, seeing as doing what Jin had just described could've started a fire. Namjoon looked absolutely stunned. 

"I...didn't know I left the heat on?" He offered up weakly. Jin shook his head and headed back in the kitchen, returning with no pan and sitting down heavily in his seat. "So you managed to burn two pans, both of which are some of the best pans a cook could have, and both of which are marketed as being incredibly difficult to burn?" 

The entire room was full of stifled chuckles, while Namjoon melted in his seat with a pout on his face. "Yeah..." He muttered. 

"The god of destruction strikes again!" Jimin joked, serving himself a large scoop of eggs. "At least the food looks good!" He, Taehyung and Yoongi all took simultaneous bites of egg, while Jungkook chomped into a piece of bacon. 

Immediately, their faces turned slightly strained, though they all chewed, and swallowed. Immediately afterwards, all four went for their water glasses, strained expressions growing worse as they stared at the ensemble of food. Hoseok and Jin had put down their forks as soon as they'd seen their bandmates reactions, and were silently waiting for an explanation on what Namjoon had done wrong. 

"Hyung...how long did you cook this bacon for?" Jungkook asked, poking at the meat on his plate. "It tastes like leather." 

Namjoon gaped while the others nodded their agreement. "And the eggs are... tough. How do you make tough eggs?" Curious, Jin took a bite of the eggs, disgust growing on his face immediately after. "They're right. How long did you cook it for?" 

Namjoon frowned, going over what he'd done in his head. "I followed the directions exactly, and I only cooked them for about six minutes!" Jin shook his head, and pushed his plate away from him. 

"The French toast looks ok, try that!" Hosoek offered up optimistically, taking a slice and pouring himself some of the syrup. He dunked a bite in, and then ate it. 

He spit it out barely two seconds later. 

"Th-that is not cooked..." Hoseok told him with his tongue sticking out as he chugged his water. Jin grabbed Hoseok's plate and poked at the food, frowning. "You cooked this on way to high for the heat. The outside is crispy, but the inside is raw," he told Namjoon with a uncomfortable look on his face. 

Namjoon's pout got worse. "I just wanted to make breakfast for you...since you're all so busy," he said, making them all blink and then grin a little at their leaders attempt to make them feel better. 

"It's ok, Joonie. How about I order is all omelettes and pancakes from that place down the street? We can relax and watch one of those new shows Tae is always going on about." Jin reached out and patted Namjoon's hair gently, making Namjoon relax a bit. "But you definitely are buying us new pans." Namjoon nodded in agreement and Jin smiled before exiting the room to call in his order. 

"Alright. Everyone up, we can deal with the dishes later," ordered Yoongi. "Taehyung, you and Hoseok choose something to watch." They obediently got up and headed to the living room, everyone relaxing as Taehyung and Hoseok got into an argument about the show they wanted, and Jin scolded them when he reentered the room. 

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on their door, and Jin left to pay for the food, everyone falling upon it as they relaxed together, and watched some mindless romantic comedy that Hoseok claimed was absolute gold. 

"Oh yeah, and Joon?" 

Namjoon and everyone else all looked over at Jin, who was sitting on the couch with Yoongi and Hosoek while Namjoon sat in an armchair and the maknae line was on the carpet. "You're banned from the kitchen." 

Namjoon sputtered his offense while everyone else laughed at their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeease comment/request things!!!


	9. Taehyun Asthma (TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Taehyun from TXT has asthma, and neglected to tell his members other than his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Medically inaccurate things, asthma attacks.

TXT had been working pretty much nonstop since quarantine had begun. They had tons of time, and very few things to do, so it was the perfect moment to work on anything and everything they needed to. 

They'd been restricted to their dorms, and the Big Hit studios, just like BTS. The restrictions made them happy enough though, and Yeonjun had practically been dancing nonstop since they were told their schedules for the foreseeable future were cancelled. They'd basically been told that they got to do whatever. Soobin had been less energetic about working out constantly, but had grasped onto the newfound time to sleep, and work on his vocals and rapping. 

Beomgyu and Hueningkai had pretty much been inseparable from the studios, the two singing and dancing their hearts out with seemingly endless energy. Taehyun was pretty much the same, but he'd basically stuffed himself into a corner of the dance studio, and set to going over every one of their songs backwards and forwards, double speed dancing and constantly working on his vocals. 

BTS had met with them a few times, just chatting and watching each other practice. Their sunbae group was pretty much a godsend, since Big Hit didn't want anyone other than a skeleton crew of staff around the idols, and TXT were starting to get a bit of cabin fever. 

Alongside those meetings with BTS, they did a few Vlives, to show MOA that they were still going strong, and working hard with all the time they had, but other than that it was practice-sleep-eat-repeat. 

Today wasn't going to be any different than normal, they'd be working on their songs, and maybe meet with BTS for a little bit. The five of them woke up at 0900, ate a breakfast of eggs and pancakes that Yeonjun had cooked, and then headed to the dance studios. There were very few people out, and so the young idols made it to the Big Hit building quickly. They walked in and gave a few waves to the security guard, then headed to the studio they always used, slipping inside and closing the door. 

"Let's work on Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive!" Beomgyu shouted, grabbing Yeonjun and Hueningkai, and tugging them over to the center of the studio. He deposited his kidnapees there, and sprinted back over to Taehyun and Soobin, both of which sighed as an excited Beomgyu led them over. 

Once his members were in a satisfactory position, Beomgyu set upon the speakers. He set them up to his phone, clicked on the correct song, and eagerly rushed over to his own spot. The music started up just a moment before he arrived, and so Beomgyu twisted into his spot while already dancing with his hyung's and dongseangs. 

They were on point, just as they expected. 

Working on their dances and vocals so much over the past weeks had led to them moving sharply and near perfectly to every count. They were blending together seamlessly, and with their internal metronomes synched up completely. 

Taehyun came to the center, his footwork balanced and comfortable as he sang. They were all ignoring the fact that the version Beomgyu put on had vocals already, and were all brightly singing along. 

Taehyun felt something in his throat, and he tried to shake it off. His chest felt itchy as well, actually, it had been feeling kind of off all day. Taehyun made a tiny mistake, missing a count and coming in like a tiny echo with his hyung's and maknae's voices. The mistake though, was enough to get him some glances. Other than Soobin, Taehyun had been the most on vocals during the quarantine, and they all knew how unlikely it was that the second youngest would make an error. 

Still though, it was a small mistake. Everyone made them, and TXT wasn't perfect. It was their first run through of the day, and Taehyun had been the last one to wake up and get breakfast. They all figured he was tired. 

Taehyun did as well, until he felt the itch in his chest start to become a press, and the thing in his throat seemed to swell up, making him work harder to take in deep breaths. 

It was an asthma attack. Taehyun hadn't had one in over four years, although he knew Soobin knew about it since he was the leader, and Taehyun had been required to inform him and let Soobin carry an inhaler just in case. 

Taehyun started taking calmer breaths, but didn't stop. He could get through it, and then calmly ask Soobin to come out in the hall with him, and give Taehyun the inhaler Soobin kept. The others didn't have to know, or worry. He just had to get through this last minute of their choreography. 

Taehyun stopped singing, since it was starting to get heavier and heavier around his chest and lungs, and his throat was closing up a bit more. He could still breathe, but just not as easy, and Taehyun knew it'd get worse if he started singing. Not to mention that his singing would he downright awful at the moment, and that more than anything would tip off the others that something was wrong with him. 

Unfortunately for Taehyun, him stopping singing wasn't the best idea, since that got his hyung's and Hueningkai's attention very quickly. 

Beomgyu frowned when he heard the lack of high notes and sweet tones in his ear, despite the fact that he knew Taehyun was behind him. Hueningkai did the same, glancing behind him to check on Taehyun. The elder looked fine, although Kai noticed that he was a little bit pale, and breathing a little bit harder than Hueningkai thought he should be. Overall though, it wasn't much to worry about. 

Yeonjun and Soobin noticed as well, though the two eldest were more absorbed in giving it their all to the dance, and their vocals respectively. Yeonjun figured that if something was wrong, Taehyun would come to them. Taehyun was the most mature in TXT, and more reserved than most of them. But at the same time, Taehyun knew that it was important to be honest about his health, if he was sick, or feeling bad about some thing, he'd tell them. Soobin knew the same thing, and he also knew that Taehyun wasn't acting too off, his expressions were still spot on for the music. He just wasn't singing. Perhaps his throat was a bit sore. 

Taehyun pushed his body harder, it was the last thirty seconds of their song. His throat was killing him, and it was starting to get much harder to breathe. He needed to pull Soobin out as soon as possible. His chest was closing around his lungs, and though Taehyun logically knew what was happening to him, his mind was pushing a fog of fear around. It was starting to hurt his limbs to move, what with a decreased oxygen flow, and Taehyun was feeling a pulsing in the back of his head. 

Twenty seconds later, Taehyun couldn't take it. 

Everything hurt, his throat was half closed, and Taehyun knew that he'd started making these scary wheezing noises. His legs went out from under him, and like a bag of flour he collapsed. He landed right on top of Hueningkai, who loosed a gasp as his arms flailed to catch Taehyun and lower him to the ground in a controlled manner. 

"Taehyun! Taehyun, oh shit I don't think he's breathing right!" Beomgyu's voice echoed above him, and Taehyun felt his head get soaked in the fog. His chest felt like it was being crushed, and he tried to wail softly to Soobin to get his inhaler, but all that came out was another dry sounding wheeze. 

From the other side, Yeonjun watched in slow motion as Taehyun fell. He was in the midst of turning, just a few seconds left in the music, and his eyes caught on Taehyun, and stayed there. He missed his count, frozen as he witnessed the bluish purple tinge on Taehyun's lips, the pale pallor of his cheeks, and the way his chest was jerking erratically. Yeonjun would've thought Taehyun was pranking them with some devilish makeup, had their second youngest not chosen that moment to fall like a sack of flour. 

Kai noticed his hyung falling out of the corner of his eye, and then Taehyun's body hit his fully, and the maknae of TXT squeaked as he whipped his arms out to catch the smaller teen in an embrace, tugging him close when he felt no support coming from Taehyun. 

Hueningkai lowered his hyung to the studio floor, and looked up, seeing Beomgyu's knees hit the floor with a painful sounding thud that the middle child of TXT didn't react too, he just grabbed Taehyun's arm. "Taehyun-ah! Taehyun, oh shit I don't think he's breathing right!" Beomgyu got out, sounding panicked as his hands ran over Taehyun's chest, like there was something Beomgyu could physically pull off of the youngers body and get him to breathe right again. 

Soobin and Yeonjun were there in seconds, and Yeonjun easily transferred Taehyun's head to his lap, brushing hands over cold cheeks and purple lips. "Call a manager." Yeonjun ordered, voice breaking slightly as he heard a wheezing sound emanate from Taehyun's mouth and chest. More of the wheezes came, and though Yeonjun was grateful that it meant Taehyun was getting at least a little bit of air through, it scared him because he had no clue what was happening. 

"Check his throat!" Hueningkai got out, sounding frantic. They'd eaten about half an hour ago, but the only thing Kai could think of was that Taehyun was choking on something blocking his airway. If that was the case, then they could probably pull it out. It'd be gross, but Hueningkai was more than willing to do that if it would help his closest Hyung. Actually, at this point he was willing to do anything to help his hyung. 

Beomgyu obeyed his maknaes hurried order, gently grabbing at Taehyun's jaw, and opening his mouth to take a peak inside. He couldn't see anything, but the wheezing started to become more and more pronounced, and Taehyun's lips were now turning a pale blue. 

"SOOBIN! Get over here and call an ambulance!" Yeonjun roared, Hueningkai and Beomgyu hadn't even realized that Soobin had left the huddle to go to his bag, and they all felt a jolt of pure fury go through them. 

What was so important inside his bag that Soobin wasn't calling for help!? 

Taehyun made another quiet wheeze, and his chest bobbed up at down, like he was trying to drag though air, to be just couldn't. There was nothing in his throat though, and they had no clue what was happening. Hueningkai was crying at that point, panic working its way through his entire body as he sobbed messily. 

"Move!" They all heard Soobin order, and Beomgyu was roughly shoved to the side, back towards Yeonjun as Soobin pushed next to Taehyun. He was holding a red, small, plastic looking container, one with a white cap at the end. It was curved, and had some sort of button at the top that you pushed down. 

Yeonjun was the first to understand, and he immediately started changing Taehyun's position from on his back with his head in Yeonjun's lap, to leaning upwards against Yeonjun's chest, giving Soobin the perfect angle. Soobin nodded in thanks, and uncapped the device, shaking it. 

That got Beomgyu and Hueningkai's light bulbs to go off, and they all recognized the inhaler for what it was. 

Soobin pressed the mouthpiece to Taehyun's lips, and discharged the medication, doing it once more before sitting back. The wheeze in Taehyun's breathing had grown less pronounced, and they could hear the Albuterol working its way into Taehyun's system, and helping his symptoms calm down. 

Soobin tapped on Taehyun's cheek, and they all nearly cried when Taehyun blearily blinked his eyes open, Kai letting out a wet sniffle. 

"Taehyunie, how are you feeling?" Soobin asked gently. Taehyun gave a gravely hum, his voice sounding slightly broken as he spoke. "H-Hyung....achy..." Soobin huffed a laugh, and nodded. The wheeze was nearly gone, and Taehyun definitely looked better, with his eyes open, color returning to his cheeks, and his lips turning pink once again. 

"Take another dose of Albuterol, and then we can get you some water, and rest." Taehyun looked exhausted from the trauma his body had just been put through, and simply nodded and accepted Soobin pushing the inhaler in between his lips, and administrating another dose of meds. The other three members of TXT watched in silence, knowing that they'd get to ask all their questions when they knew that Taehyun was safe and resting back at their dorms. 

"Everyone get your things, Soobin-ah, can you carry Taehyun?" Yeonjun asked, Beomgyu and Hueningkai bouncing it to quickly pack all of their things. Soobin nodded and handed the inhaler to Yeonjun, in return for a water bottle. "I've got him, Hyung. Can you put that back in the front compartment of my bag? Thanks." Yeonjun did as he was told, zippering Soobin's backpack up, and hiking it onto his shoulder along with his own small bag, the other two had already gathered up theirs, and Taehyun's by the time Yeonjin was done. 

"Alright, back to the dorms," sighed Beomgyu, his attitude much less bouncy as he kept stealing glances at a tired Taehyun, who didn't complain about being picked up by Kai, and placed into Soobin's back like a small child. That was truly telling of how bad he felt, considering the boy had once suggested they all fail a mission instead of doing a relay aegyo. Taehyun liked being babied by his group members at very specific times, which were usually when he was very very tired, or upset. Probably right about now he was feeling both, and had become quite clingy with the first person to offer him contact and affection. 

Once again, everything was pretty empty as they rushed to their dorm and closed the door, Soobin immediately going to the living room to settle Taehyun down comfortably, while the other three set down their things, and then joined them. 

"Alright, explanation. Now," ordered Yeonjun. The normally cheerful and hungry dancer had been replaced by the worried and irritated hyung, who hadn't been told about the potentially highly dangerous condition of one of his dongseangs. Soobin nodded his agreement, and sat down next to where he'd laid Taehyun, who's eyes were mostly closed, and who looked like he was asleep. 

"Taehyun-ah has asthma, but he hasn't had an attack like this in over four years. Everyone figured he'd grown out of it, the only reason I knew was because its required in my contract as the leader that I carry extras of any medications or medical devices the band members needs. We haven't even talked about it since TXT came together. I have no clue what triggered it today, and I didn't even realize what was happening until I noticed his lips going blue and him wheezing." 

Soobin's explanation is given with slightly watery eyes, and a guilty look. The vision makes them all flinch, since they've never seen Soobin act so vulnerable. 

Beomgyu huddles up on the ground, leaning his head on Soobin's lap. "It'll be ok, Hyung," the energizer of TXT comforted. Hueningkai sat down as well, biting his lip as he mulled over his question. "Why didn't he tell us? Aren't we all supposed to know if one of us is in danger?" 

Hueningkai's question makes them all stiffen a bit, and then Soobin just shook his head. "I don't know why Taehyun-ah didn't want to tell you. He just asked me not to, practically begged me. When I got confirmation from his mother, and a note from his doctor with the inhaler that he truly hadn't had an attack in a long time, I just figured it would be ok." 

"I didn't want you to worry..." 

The soft tone of Taehyun practically stung their ears with how it made them all jump and take notice. Taehyun's eyes are more open, and he looked guilty. "At my old school, before TXT, every day in gym class the teacher would ask me if I was going to have an asthma attack, and then the next year, a student started up the same thing. It got to the point where every class I was in, someone would ask me about asthma for almost a year straight. I didn't want anyone to worry about me having one, or...make fun of my because of it." 

Beomgyu cooed at Taehyun, both hands on Taehyun's slightly flushed cheeks, and eyes slightly sad. "We would never do that to you, Taehyunie. You know that." Taehyun leaned back, away from the affectionate gesture, but nodded. "I know it was just...I didn't know before and then it didn't seem like a big issue." 

Yeonjun sighed, but he couldn't argue with Taehyun's logic. Taehyun had been bullied about his asthma in school, and so when he met a group of strangers who he'd be constantly with, and working out with all the time, so of course he'd be sensitive about telling them. Yeonjun was just glad that the contract had required Soobin know about it, and required him to carry an inhaler. 

"Next time that happens though, you mention it immediately," he ordered, Beomgyu, Kai and Soobin all nodding in agreement to the eldest's command. Taehyun nodded as well, looking guilty. "I promise." 

With the vow secured, Soobin sighed and stood back up. "Why don't we order some food? We can just have a rest day, and then tomorrow we can restart working on Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive." The leaders idea was backed up by the other four members, and so Soobin grabbed his phone and looked up places close to them that still delivered. 

Just as he was about to call for two pizzas, one cheese and the other meat lovers, someone called Soobin instead, and the leader of TXT blinked when the caller ID registered as BTS's leader. He couldn't think of a reason why Namjoon would be calling him, but he answered anyway. 

"Namjoon-sunbaenim, hello," he greeted properly, hearing a soft chuckle come from the other end of the device. "Just call me Namjoon-Hyung, Soobin-ah," Namjoon reminded gently, making Soobin flush a tiny bit. "Right, sorry. Was there something you needed?" 

Namjoon hummed into the phone, and Soobin heard what sounded like Jungkook and Taehyung shouting from wherever Namjoon and his members were. "Where are you and your members today? We headed to your usual studio, but you're not there, or in one of the recording studios." Soobin's eyes widened, and he mouthed a curse word. He'd forgotten that BTS was going to a top by the studio later, just for a quick chat and a few dance moves. The entire event with Taehyun had knocked all thoughts out of his mind. "I'm sorry, Namjoon-sun...Namjoon-Hyung. We had to leave the studio a little bit ago, all of us are back at our dorm." 

His explanation only served to make a hint of worry enter Namjoon's voice, and Taehyun heard the elder leader tell his members to be quiet. "Is everything ok? Why did you have to leave?" Namjoon sounded worried, and Soobin winced. If he didn't tell Namjoon, there was no chance BTS, and most definitely Seokjin, wouldn't find out. The eldest in BTS most definitely had a way of going over everyone's heads and getting what he wanted. And there was no way he'd let something go is he though it affected the health of one of his BTS or TXT dongseangs. 

"Taehyun-ah had an asthma attack. He's fine though. I gave him his inhaler, and the Albuterol helped him a lot. We went back to the dorm to let him rest." 

Like he expected, Namjoon immediately starts on the fact that Taehyun had asthma, but also a chorus of shouts come from the phone. Namjoon must've put it on speaker, probably due to nagging from Jin when the eldest had heard that Namjoon was worried. "Taehyun-ah has asthma? Is he ok?" Jin demanded, making Soobin twitch a little from the way Jin was commanding information. He knew that Jin wasn't angry at all, but with that worried mother tone of voice, it almost seemed that he was. 

"Taehyun-ah is fine, he's resting right now. He's had asthma for a long time, but this was the first attack he's had in over four years," Soobin explained, going over the same points he did with the other members of TXT earlier. 

"Wait, what's 'Albuterol'?" Jungkook suddenly asked, getting a shushing from Jimin before Namjoon answered. "It's a medication for asthma, it's called a bronchodilator. It basically works in the airways by opening breathing passages and relaxing muscles." Soobin blinked, since Namjoon seemed oddly knowledgeable on asthma medications. Apparently the same though occurred to everyone, and Namjoon was getting looks from his members, since Namjoon explained how he knew all that. "My sisters best friend had asthma, and one time she was at my house for a sleepover, she had an attack and I researched a bit into asthma." 

Soobin nodded in understanding, probably along BTS as the line went silent for a second. "Anyway," Jin spoke up. "Call us if you need anything, but make sure Taehyun-ah gets lots of rest." A chorus of encouragement hit Soobin's ears, and the leader of TXT smiled. "And get him checked out with a doctor as soon as you can!" Namjoon told him. "If he hasn't had an attack in four years, something trigger this one, so he should see a doctor to find out if it's some thing that's going to happen again." 

That hadn't really occurred to Soobin, but he'd definitely be contacting their manager to get Taehyun checked out at a clinic later that night. 

"I will, thanks hyung's." Soobin got a wave of cooing and cheerful farewells, which he returned before hanging up and calling up the pizza place to get their order put in. 

When he got back into the living room, Beomgyu, Hueningkai and Taehyun were all cuddled on the couch, with Beomgyu in between the two maknaes, and Taehyun looking pretty much normal, while Yeonjun sat on the floor, flipping through his social media. 

"Pizza will be here in half an hour. What do you want to watch?" Soobin asked, tossing Taehyun the remote from the table. Taehyun caught the device and flicked the TV on. A dozen channel changes later, Beomgyu started shrieking for Taehyun to remain on some kind of romantic comedy show, which Taehyun shrugged at, and remained on. 

Soobin set an alarm for himself to remind him to call their manager for the doctor appointment, and then just sat back, enjoying the mindless show, and the presence of his healthy and safe members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeease comment/request things!!!!


	10. Why We Don't Practice Alone At 0200 (TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Beomgyu does an oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sprained ankle, mentions of anxiety.

When TXT first debuted as ignorant trainees, and teens, the entirety of their managers, makeup noonas, sunbaenim's and everyone in between warned them of one thing. 

Don't practice dance late into the night alone. 

It was for everyone's safety, since they knew from experience that idols would go through normal practice, and then stay after, and after, and after. Going over one more dance break, or just one more rerun of the music. Until they ended up exhausted and collapsed on the floor of the training studios. Or they ended up hurt, and because they stayed behind so late, they would be hurt and alone. 

So TXT had been warned from the start not to do dance practice alone. But of course, Beomgyu knew that he would be fine. 

The energizer of TXT was bright, hyper, hard working and intelligent. He was right in the middle in the matter of ages, with two hyung's and two dongseangs. Of course, he sometimes acted more like the maknae than anything, and both of his dongseangs were occasionally more mature than he was. But let's be honest, Taehyun was usually more mature than all of them, so they didn't count it against him. 

Beomgyu also enjoyed stealing Hueningkai's dolphin plush, and catching it. The dolphin plush was adorable, which Hueningkai knew, and so the maknae of TXT was protective of it. Beomgyu remembered the time he'd successfully stolen it, gotten caught, gotten a confused Yeonjun and Soobin to help him get out, and then tossed it around until Kai had come around looking for him. 

It was a good day. 

But in usual, Beomgyu was a pretty good kid with boundless energy and constant high tension. He also loved to dance and sing, and it showed in his performances. 

He also couldn't get the dance break in their new song correct. And that was seriously annoying him, since everyone else had already gotten down the despairingly simply footwork down. It just didn't stick in Beomgyu's mind, and it was itching at him. He could do it once...and he'd be careful. Nothing would happen. 

"Come on, Beomgyu-ah. We have tomorrow off, so let's sleep in!" Yeonjun called, getting Beomgyu's attention off of staring at himself in the mirror, and to Yeonjun. "Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a second Yeonjun-Hyung. I wanna stay for a little bit of vocal work." Beomgyu almost flinched at his lie, but he controlled it. "I already texted the vocal coach, and he agreed to help me while he's here."

Yeonjun's lips pinched together, and he glanced over at Hueningkai. Soobin and Taehyun had been at vocal practice for the past two hours, and likely were already on their way home. They trusted Yeonjun to corral his dongseangs back to their dorm, and Yeonjun knew that. He knew he was responsible for getting them back. But if the vocal instructor had said that he was allowed to...For a second Beomgyu was sure that Yeonjun had seen through him, that he knew Beomgyu was intending on staying behind to dance. Yeonjun would never agree if he knew that. And Beomgyu would be screwed if Yeonjun tried to confirm with the vocal instructor.

But then Yeonjun nodded. "The vocal instructor goes home at midnight, so I'll be expecting you back then. But this is only because we don't have any schedules tomorrow, this isn't going to be a regular thing." 

Beomgyu's face split into a grin, and he nodded furiously. "You got it, Hyung! I just want to do a couple runs through the song with him, I'll be back before the instructor is home!" Yeonjun nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to Kai, who was slumped over and half asleep. "Ya! Wake up maknae! Time to go home!!" 

Hueningkai groaned, flopped to the side, and made Yeonjun catch him. "You're too heavy! Get off!" Yeonjun screeched, making Beomgyu laugh at the insolent whine Hueningkai let out before he stood on his own and headed out of the dance room. Beomgyu turned off the lights, trying to make it look like he really was going to vocal practice. 

The instant Yeonjun and Hueningkai were out in the elevators, Beomgyu turned back and hurried to the studio. 

The wall of mirrors reflected his guilty expression back at him, making Beomgyu since. He knew he shouldn't have lied to his hyung, but it would just be a few run throughs. He wasn't lying when he said he'd be back to the dorm by the time the vocal instructor left, Beomgyu would. And no one would ever know, and Beomgyu would never do it again. 

He headed to the speakers and set up his phone, feeling the best reverberate through the floor, his skin, his bones. He took in a deep breath, visualizing the movements he'd learned. His pulse seemed to synch with the beat, connecting him to the music. Once he ran through the music visualizing, it set it up to play on an endless repeat, and got into position in the middle of the room. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, and waiting for the break to drop. When it did so, he instantly threw himself into the choreography. He was on count perfectly, and Beomgyu grinned as elation worked its way around the tiredness that came from their regular dance practice. The dance break he was having such trouble with was coming up, and Beomgyu scooted to the left, where he'd be with Taehyun in the center before he switched with Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu could imagine where his hyung's and dongseangs would be, knowing exactly where they would place their feet, when Taehyun would take two steps forwards, and when he'd take two steps back. The dance break crashed and Beomgyu flew into motion, his feet moving furiously. 

And then he missed a count. 

Beomgyu felt like cursing, the beat falling apart in his mind, and the entire dance fading to white noise. Why was he having such trouble!? The dance break wasn't anything special! TXT had had harder choreography in several songs! But the steps just wouldn't connect in Beomgyu's mind. He punched his brow and groaned, setting up again as the beginning of the song started. 

Forget being back to the dorm when the vocal instructor left. Beomgyu was going to stay for as long as he could, until Yeonjun, Soobin and the younger two came and dragged him out of this studio. He needed to get the break right.

So he danced, and he danced. Beomgyu knew it was well past midnight when he finally felt faint. He shakily walked to his phone, and checked the time. His heart dropped. It was almost 0200. His hyung's must be majorly ticked off at him by this point. He reached for his water, since his throat was aching, but winced. His limbs hurt too. But at least he'd finally gotten the dance break correct, and now there was no way he was going to quit until the proper moves and counts were muscle memory. 

He wanted to be able to dance this choreography at two times speed backwards by the time he would go back to the dorm. He wouldn't hold back his other members any longer with his clumsy mistakes. 

Beomgyu grabbed his water bottle and chugged it, emptying the plastic container and then headed out to refill it. There was no one else in the building, and Beomgyu could see the moon and stars shining from the windows. He flinched, but he knew that his hyung's and dongseangs would be along soon to drag him back. He had to do as much as he could before they arrived. 

He rushed back to the dance studio and swigged about a quarter of the newly filled bottle to quench the dry ache in his throat. Then he headed back to the center of the room and got into position for when the song would hit the beginning again. His limbs were paining him, and his back was killing him from all the times Beomgyu bent backwards and crouched. His thighs were burning, and his joints were cracking. 

He'd been dancing around around ten hours straight at this point, and Beomgyu knew he was pushing himself. But he and his band mates had the day off tomorrow... well, today, and so he could take the longest nap in the world in just a few hours. 

Beomgyu felt his body start moving, and he knew the dance break was approaching, he grinned as he stepped to the side, and fell like a sack of flour. 

His ankle just gave out under him, twisting and sending a brutal jab of pain through his entire body. Beomgyu let out a quiet wail as he hit the ground, and scrambled up, grabbing at his ankle. Tears started to prick his eyes from the pain as he stared at the offending limb. He didn't want to look at it. He'd heard that if you looked at an injury, or would hurt even worse, and it already hurt a LOT. The pain was coming in waves, making all of his muscles tense and relax as he tried not to focus on it. 

Beomgyu needed to grab his phone. He had to call Soobin, or one of the others to tell them to come get him. Tears started overflowing as he recalled the time. Maybe they hadn't come to get him yet because they were mad. Yeonjun and Hueningkai had probably already discovered that he'd lied to them, and not they were letting him punish himself. They probably wouldn't answer if he called. And besides that, Beomgyu couldn't stand. His ankle didn't feel like it could hold any weight at all, which meant that he was absolutely screwed until someone came to check why music was pounding through the studio for an entire day straight. 

Beomgyu felt another arch of pain go through his leg, and he let out a whimper. His tears started to cascade down his face as he recalled the reason he was here. He'd lied to his hyung and maknae, he'd broken literally the most important rule that their sunbaenim's and manager had given them, and he'd probably made all of his band mates mad at him. 

Why did he do it? Because he wanted to get just a tiny dance break right? Beomgyu wasn't vain, but he knew he was a good dancer. If he'd had another half hour of practice when he was rested and clear headed, he wouldn't gotten that dance break. He was stupid, he was so so stupid. Beomgyu covered his face with one hand, and his ankle with the other. Every touch felt like a flame burning his skin, but Beomgyu had to grab onto it. He just sat there and he cried for who knows how long. 

Then he heard the door fly open, and Beomgyu wanted to die right then and there. 

(Thirty minutes earlier)

Yeonjun woke up with a start. Something was wrong. The eldest of TXT could feel something in his bones. He tried to close his eyes, telling himself that everything was fine. They'd gotten back alright, and everyone had pretty much collapsed. He checked his phone, finding that it was close to 0200. His stomach grumbled, and Yeonjun frowned. He'd gone to bed without dinner, since they got back at almost 2300. The kids didn't have school in the morning, and they had the day off, so Yeonjun hadn't insisted on showers or eating. 

He was hungry though, which was probably why he had woken up. 

Yeonjun yawned again, and stretched out, tossing his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. He wasn't worried about making noise as he cracked back, Yeonjun knew that the leader and the maknaes wouldn't wake. Yeonjun was used to scooting out of bed for late night trips to the bathroom, or other stuff. He was also used to hearing Beomgyu's late night muttering as he talked in his sleep, and Hueningkai's soft sighs as he shifted around in his sleep and clutched at his plushies. 

Yeonjun headed to the kitchen, and opened one of the cupboards. He found a few pudding cups, and grinned. They were chocolate, and he pulled one out and grabbed a spoof to eat his treat. 

Collapsing on the couch, Yeonjun wiped his eyes, flicking through his phone. He noticed something that made him frown. TXT had a running stream of their music, one that the group used when they were in the dance studios and needed to keep a loop of a song they were working on a lot. 

The stream was currently active. 

Yeonjun ate his pudding cup, and just flicked out of the app. Probably a glitch. He headed into YouTube for a few minutes, going through random videos as he fun finished his snack, before tossing out the cup and quickly washing his spoon. Since it was 0200, Yeonjun headed back to the room with their bunk beds, then felt that same jolt of worry. 

It hasn't been hunger then, but Yeonjun wasn't sure what it was. His senses were telling him something was wrong. But Yeonjun had no clue what it could be. He grabbed his phone again, reopening their streaming app. Someone was still running a constant loop of their new song. Yeonjun gritted his teeth, and he felt the gnawing emotion getting stronger in his chest. 

He glanced at the other bunks, wondering if anyone else was getting twinges. Soobin was sleeping peacefully, looking totally comfortably wrapped up in his blankets. Taehyun was sleeping curled almost into a ball, which made Yeonjun grin a bit. Hueningkai was sleeping on a bunch of plush dolls, like usual. Nothing unnatural. Beomgyu was......

Beomgyu wasn't in his bed. 

An entire bucket load of panic pierced through his chest. Where was Beomgyu? Yeonjun took a deep breath, and stood up on Soobin's bunk to see all the way up on Beomgyu's. His bed was tossed around, but cold. He hadn't been in his bed for at least a few hours. 

Yeonjun headed back out into the living room, begging that he was just an idiot and Beomgyu was actually sitting on the couch, wondering how sleep deprived his eldest hyung was to sit right next to him, eat a pudding cup, and not notice him at all. 

There was no such Beomgyu in the living room, or the kitchen, or the bathroom. Hell, Yeonjun checked the tiny closet. Beomgyu wasn't in the dorm. He wasn't there. 

Panic was starting to overwhelm Yeonjun, and he hurried into their bedroom and started shaking Soobin. 

Their leader awoke quickly, yelping when he felt how hard Yeonjun was shaking him. "Hyung! Hyung what's wrong!?" Soobin demanded, slapping away Yeonjun's hands, but freezing when he saw the raw emotion on Yeonjun's face. His kind immediately went to Yeonjun having an awful nightmare, and Soobin immediately went into a comforting mode. "What's wrong, Yeonjun-Hyung?" 

Yeonjun shook his head frantically, thoughts running ten kilometers a second as he tried to voice everything while thinking up every single place Beomgyu could possibly be. "Beomgyu isn't in the dorm," he said finally. Soobin's eyes widened, and he nearly shoved Yeonjun out of the way as all sleep disappeared from him. He stood up and peered over to the top bunk, where Beomgyu would often be seen sleep talking. 

There was no Beomgyu. No Beomgyu. Soobin's face went pale as he checked his phone. "It's 0207. Where could he be!?" Soobin demanded, turning around as if it was a prank, and Beomgyu would appear from the doorway. "I don't know!" Yeonjun gasped out, checking the other maknae line members beds just in case Beomgyu had randomly decided to crawl in with them. 

All he got was the success of waking both Taehyun and Hueningkai. 

"Hyung's?" Taehyun asked sleepily, leaning up and staring at the two. "Beomgyu's missing," growled Soobin, turning around and starting to call the younger idol. Taehyun's eyes widened along with Kai's, and the two maknaes whipped out their own phones. "I haven't got any messages," said Taehyun, brows furrowed. The most mature of TXT was trying to think of where Beomgyu might've gotten. Yeah, the elder idol was hyperactive, but he wouldn't do something so stupid as leave their dorm at 0200. This was something else, and it was making Taehyun nervous. 

"Hyung, did he ever come back from vocal practice?" Hueningkai asked, making everyone blink. "Vocal practice? He was with you guys working on the new dance choreography!" Soobin yelped, now frantic that his dongseang might've been missing for hours is Yeonjun and Hueningkai thought he was at vocal practice with them. Yeonjun shook his head, trying to I calm Soobin. "He was, but he said that he texted the vocal instructor for some extra help, he wanted to run through his piece a bit longer. The vocal instructor agreed, but Beomgyu said he'd be back before midnight!" 

Taehyun broke in, eyes wide. "Hyung, the vocal coach went home immediately after Soobin-Hyung and I finished our practice. His wife has the flu, so he hurried off. There's no way Beomgyu-Hyung went to meet with him." 

Everyone was silent, trying to find an angle on the information that didn't add up the way the information did. No one could find one, and Yeonjun felt like punching one of the bunk beds. 

"He stayed behind to dance!" Yeonjun hissed with the same venom one would while cursing. "He probably said that because he knew I wouldn't let him stay to dance!" His face turned bright red, and then paled just as fast. They all knew the reason why they'd been told not to dance late into the night alone. 

People got injured, and Beomgyu had been gone for so long, and what if he'd gotten injured? They needed to get to the Big Hit building. 

"Come on, let's go," snapped Soobin, grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. They all scrambled after their leader, hearts beating fast and worried as their minds conjured up worse and worse scenarios. All of them ended with bruises, or blood, or fractures. Beomgyu crying, or what if he hit his head? He could have a concussion! 

They hurried down the streets, no one was around. The entire city seemed like a huge vacuum of silence and horror. The traveling time to the Big Hit building was short, but it felt like an eternity as TXT traveled without their sunshine. The doors were unlocked, and the security guard on duty barely spared them a glance as they raced past. He was too used to Suga or RM randomly appearing in the middle of the night to start recording new lyrics, or the entirety of BTS showing up at insane hours to run practices. 

TXT appearing at 0220 wasn't any big deal after seeing V and Jimin walk in wth the rest of the dance line, while wearing bright gold pajamas with little blue seals all over them, and bright pink, fluffy cat ears. 

The group of young idols hurried to their usual dance studio, and flinched when they could hear the beat all the way outside the studio. It was heavy, and Soobin threw open the door as they flooded into the studio. 

They found Beomgyu on the ground, tears streaming down his face, holding his ankle in one hand, with the other frantically trying to wipe away tears that wouldn't stop falling. They made a loud shout of Beomgyu's name, and were quickly surrounding the boy. 

"Beomgyu-ah, what hurts?" Yeonjun whispered, all anger forgotten as pure and undiluted fear wrapped all around his heart and lungs. Beomgyu let out another sob. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I re-really didn't m-mean t-to!" Soobin wrapped him up in a tight hug, trying to wipe away his tears. "It's ok, we aren't mad. No ones mad. Just tell us what happened?" He begged, making Beomgyu sniffle again. 

"I-it j-just gave o-out and I c-can't stand..." Beomgyu whispered, and Taehyun gently moved his hyung's hand away from his ankle. Hueningkai leaned down, grabbing onto Beomgyu and trying to comfort the elder as best he could. 

Taehyun lifted the pant leg a bit, and flinched. Beomgyu's ankle was a mix of purple a green, clearly sprained. And a bad sprain at that. They would need to get in checked out by a doctor to make sure it wasn't fractured. At this point, Taehyun would bet two or two and a half weeks without dancing, and minimal movement. That was if it wasn't a fracture, and Taehyun really hoped it wasn't a fracture. 

Beomgyu let out a whimper when Taehyun touched it, and Taehyun flinched. "I'm sorry Hyung," he whispered. Beomgyu just whined again, and Taehyun flinched again. 

"Alright, let's get back to the lobby. Then we'll call manager-Hyung and tell him what happened. We need to get your ankle looked at." Beomgyu made a pitiful sound at the plan Yeonjun came up with, but he obediently shifted to allow Soobin to pick him up. Tears leaked from his eyes as Soobin shifted him, and Soobin felt his own heart crack at the sight. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Beomgyu repeated. Yeonjun felt like crying himself, Beomgyu really did sound apologetic and guilty. They all knew why the rule was a rule, because other Big Hit idols, and idols from other companies had made the same mistake Beomgyu had. Idols made the mistake constantly, just wanting to be better and improve themselves and their group. It was understandable, and they couldn't be mad at Beomgyu when he was so upset. 

"It's ok, Bamgyu-Hyung. It's ok," soothed Hueningkai. Yeonjun and Kai both knew that they'd have a talk with Beomgyu about him lying to them, but they knew that it wouldn't be severe, or really even angry. Who could be angry at Beomgyu? 

"I'll call," said Soobin, handing Beomgyu to Hueningkai, and quickly calling their managers and explaining the situation. He couldn't handle seeing Beomgyu crying any longer. 

They ended up settling Beomgyu down on a bench, the security guard looking stricken before he understood what had happened. Just like before, he'd seen the members of BTS dragging out Jimin, or Jin occasionally, from late night practice. 

While Taehyun started to distract Beomgyu with random magic tricks, Yeonjun mentally decided then and there they he was never again allowing another one of his dongseangs to practice alone, night or not. He would walk them to the vocal instructor himself, and get the man's verbal confirmation that the member would be sent back to the dorm as soon as they had finished. For right now though, he joined Taehyun and Hueningkai with Beomgyu, stroking a hand through Beomgyu's hair and gently scratching his scalp, trying to soothe his dongseang as best he could. The tears had stopped, which they were all thankful for, and Beomgyu just let out small whines when his ankle was touched, and soft sniffles. 

Their manager appeared practically in a whirlwind, gathering them up and herding them all into a black van to drive to the emergency room. 

Beomgyu sat in the middle row, between Soobin and Yeonjun while the youngest two sat in the very back row of the van. Beomgyu spent the entire ride whispering apologies to all of them, while their manager tried to get as much information as he could, and Yeonjun kept Beomgyu cuddled against him as best he could, rapidly assuring Beomgyu over and over that they weren't mad, and it's all be ok. 

They got to the emergency room without much difficulty, and signed Beomgyu it with ease, noting with the nurse that no one other than Big Hit employees and idols were permitted to have any information pertaining to Beomgyu's care. The same spiel that they always gave the hospital anytime an idol was hurt. 

The nurse took Beomgyu back, and they waited. 

Beomgyu felt a spike of anxiety when he was separated from his hyung's, but the nurse assured that they'd be right outside, and that the doctor would be quick so he could get back to them. He could still been a resounding guilt all over him, like a blanket too hot and suffocating in the middle of summer. Yeonjun and all of them had told him they weren't mad, but Beomgyu thought they should be. He'd been stupid. 

He sat on the bed until the doctor came in, a tall woman with thick frame glasses and black hair tied in a loose ponytail. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jung. I heard you hurt your ankle?" Beomgyu nodded to her question, lifting his leg slightly to show her which one was injured. The slight movement hurt, and Beomgyu almost squeaked when Dr. Jung gently touched it with cool fingers. She carefully worked off his shoe while Beomgyu bit his lip, and tried not to whimper or cry out. 

Once his shoe was off, Dr. Jung removed his sock, which was less painful, and rolls up his pant leg. Beomgyu risked a glance down at his ankle, and nearly threw up. It seemed that the legends were true, since he started to feel nauseous and the pain started to get heavier. Dr. Jung understood without him telling her, and gave Beomgyu a gentle smile. "It looks like a bad sprain, but I need to make sure. Why don't we bring in one of your friends that you can hold onto, because I think this might hurt a little." 

Beomgyu felt his heart sink, and he rapidly shook his head. He didn't want any of his members in the room, he didn't want them comforting him. He did this to himself, and he would get through the pain himself. 

Dr. Jung frowned, but obeyed her patients wishes, carefully taking his ankle in her hands and prodding around to find if any bones were poking out of place, or if she could feel any unnatural leeway in the bone. She didn't find anything, though Beomgyu barely managed to bite his lip through the pain. The sprain was bad, and Dr. Jung was very clear in her directions. 

"You need to stay off of it for at least two weeks," she explained. "If you don't, you could very easily turn this into a broken or fractured ankle. I would prefer closer to three weeks, but seeing as you're an idol, I doubt that will be possible. For the next week you're on very limited movement. Walk only when necessary, keep it elevated, become a couch potato. After next week you can start to go slowly back to more normal activities, but no dancing or working out. Tell your manager the risks if he wants to disagree, or tell him to talk to me." 

Beomgyu nodded, even though he knew that Hyun-Hyung would probably push for two and a half weeks off for him, since their manager knew very well that injuries could turn nasty if worked on before they were healed. 

Guilt was still pulsing through him as Dr. Jung helped him out of the room and delivered him back to his band mates and manager. When Beomgyu was informing them, Dr. Jung approached Soobin, and pulled him away for a moment. 

"I couldn't help but notice something while doing my examination," she said, glancing at Beomgyu. Soobin's eyes narrowed, cautious after the condition they'd found Beomgyu in. "What is it?" He asked. Dr. Jung looked back at Soobin, frowning. "When I offered to have one of you boys, or your manager, come into the room while I did my exam of his ankle, he refused. Even though it was quiet obviously very painful for him, he acted almost frightened at the thought of one of you coming in to hold his hand or distract him from the pain. However he got this injury, it's caused him more than physical pain." 

Soobin flinched, mind racing. Was Beomgyu still frightened of them being angry? They'd promised over and over and over that they weren't. But here was a trained medical professional telling him that Beomgyu acted scared at the idea of one of them helping him through his pain. Was it the guilt? Was Beomgyu trying to go through his pain on his own because he felt he deserved it? 

That was a thought that actively made Soobin's head hurt. Dr. Jung seemed to see, as she set a gently hand on Soobin's arm. "Keep an eye on him, for more than his ankle," she told him before a nurse called her and she rushed off with a quick nod to Soobin. 

Soobin rejoined the group, thinking about what she told him. 

"Beomgyu-ah, you can have my bunk," offered Yeonjun. "I don't want you climbing up to yours on your ankle." Beomgyu was slightly red, and Soobin flinched when he saw the way Beomgyu was carefully leaning away from Yeonjun's comforting embrace. One glance to the back told him that Taehyun and Hueningkai had noticed at as well. Taehyun's expression was carefully blank while Hueningkai looked much more sober than he usually did. 

Their manager drive them back to their dorm, and they all piled in with Soobin carrying Beomgyu again. "Alright, everyone in bed!" Ordered Yeonjun loudly. "No one is allowed to be up before 1200! Got it?" They all let out shouts of acknowledgement, except for Beomgyu, and trekked to their beds. Soobin set Beomgyu down on Yeonjun's bed, while Yeonjun clambered up into Beomgyu's. 

Everyone passed out pretty much immediately, stress and worry having tired then out after their heavy awakening earlier. 

Soobin sat in silence for a moment, before he looked over to Beomgyu. The younger was sitting there, wide awake. 

"Bamgyu." 

Beomgyu looked over at Soobin, the nickname from his leaders lips sounding a bit odd. "You know that we love you." Beomgyu ducked his head, but he nodded. "And because of that we will never be mad at you for some basic and stupid mistake. You did it, it's over with. We're over it. We just want to be there for you, and take care of you. Ok?" 

Beomgyu felt his lips trembling, and he couldn't stand to look Soobin in the eyes. Despite his efforts though, Soobin understood the vulnerable way Beomgyu was holding himself, and swung himself out of his bed and into Beomgyu's, pressing a quick and affectionate kiss a faints the youngers hairline. "Don't feel guilty or nervous around us. Ok?"

Beomgyu nodded silently, and Soobin pulled his dongseang close to his chest, careful of his ankle, and closed his eyes. He could fell Beomgyu's small puffs of air against his neck and as they leveled out, he knew that Beomgyu was asleep. With the steady beat of the youngers heart, Soobin fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeease comment/request things!!


	11. BTS College AU (Part2, including TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two of the BTS College AU where Jimin is still a Kpop idol, includes TXT towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight mentions of blood.

As they watched the video of Jimin being scared senseless by zombies and random people, everyone laughed at Jimin. The idol was shrieking on screen, fleeing from the zombies and sprinting straight out of the scare house. He even lined up like he was about to go a boxing match with one of the zombies before turning tail and sprinting away. It was hilarious!

"Wow! You're a scaredy cat!" Jungkook said through his chuckles, watching his hyung flee while the cameras followed him. Jimin pouted at the youngers description of him, despite the fact that it was rather true. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, shrugging. "Well it was in the middle of the night, there were people with bloody wounds surrounding me, and I had no clue what was happening," he defended himself. "And besides, I completed the mission, didn't I?" His defense failed miserably. They just laughed harder, and Jimin sunk down into the cushions with a pout, and glared playfully at them. 

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow all of us have some classes to go to, so how about you guys pick one more video to do, and then everyone gets ready for bed," said Jin, interjecting and making it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. Jungkook and Taehyung though, immediately had protests to their eldest hyung's plan. 

"We made an entire list of videos to watch!" Taehyung shouted, waving the said sheet of paper in the air for emphasis. Jin stole it from his dongseangs hand and started reading off of it. "So you really want Jimin-ah to react to 'Park Jimin Knowing He's Hot For Ten Minutes'?" Jimin's face started to turn pink while the others started laughing harder, Hoseok nearly knocking into Yoongi as he bent over. Yoongi didn't seem to mind, seeing as he was wearing a bright gummy smile and snorting at the looks on his dongseangs faces.

"Well-I-it umm...." Taehyung's sputters were cut off by Jungkook deciding that doubling down on his decision was the best thing to do. He sat straight up and nodded, glaring at his eldest hyung. "Yes, we do want Jimin-Hyung to react to that!" He said, making the others just laugh all the more. Jin couldn't keep a straight face, and had to hand the list over to Namjoon to read as he tried to breathe through his laughing. 

Namjoon shook his head, and took the list gingerly, running his eyes over it. "You also want him to react to 'Everybody Gangster Until Jimin Starts Flirting' and 'Jimin Terrified Moments'. Really?" Taehyung even snorted at the first one, Jungkook turning a light pink when he noticed exactly how red Jimin had gotten. "Y-Yes!" The youngest answered all the same. He was in to deep to go back now, so he'd just push as hard as he could back! The response made Jimin bury his head in his hands and silently bemoan his entire life. "People actually make videos of that?" He whispered rhetorically. 

Unfortunately for Park Jimin's sanity, it was not taken rhetorically, and Hoseok immediately jumped into educating the young idol on exactly what types of videos his fans made of him. 

"Oh yeah! They make all kinds of videos of you, here, look at this," he said, handing Jimin his phone. He'd gone into YouTube and done a simple search of three words, Jimin Being Hot. The first twenty videos were all at least seven minutes, and circling around Jimin's performances and Vlives where he was being cute. Slowly, and against his better judgment, Jimin reached out and took the device from him Hyung. He took in a deep breath before he looked at it, already for seeing that it would be something that make him blush. As he had expected, he took one look at it, and ducked his head down to hide the way his ears were turning a dark red. He couldn't believe that people decided to take all of those clips and string them together into videos so long.

Yoongi and Namjoon both noticed, the two glancing back at the list to see what other embarrassing things Jungkook and Taehyung had put on the list. They'd already embarrassed him quite a bit, so they might as well see just how red Jimin could go! "The rest of the list is mostly going over your best vocals and dances," said Namjoon in disappointment for not finding anything else that would make Jimin flush a darker color. There was nothing too bad about those videos, but they did get one more, so might as well choose one of them. He looked over the videos again, and then skimmed over one that made him consider it. It might make Jimin embarrassed. Namjoon grinned, "Oh! But there is one about how people react to Jimin-ah!" Everyone's laughs tinkered off, looking over at Namjoon curiously. "Why don't we do that one?" Jin suggested, grabbing the laptop to type in the video name. 

"Alright, ready to watch Age Groups React To Park Jimin?" He called, getting a few affirmatives in response. Jin pressed play and then sat back. The video began with the introductions of the different reactors, two kids, two teens, two college kids, two elders. Then it headed into the video itself.

They started off with Serendipity, which made Jimin blush when instantly one of the teens literally leaped out of her seat and screamed about how much she loved Jimin. "Oh nooooooo, hyung's this is embarrassing!" He moaned, covering his face. The only response he got was being laughed at, everyone tuning into the music and reactions. Namjoon grinned proudly and inconspicuously accepted a high five from Yoongi.

Jimin continued to cover his face as he listened to the reactors chattering about his music, his voice, everything about him. "He's the kind of guy I'd let my daughter go out with," said one of the elders, making Jimin let out a whimper of embarrassment to the roaring amusement of his dorm mates. 

"Hyung! Isn't this fun?" Asked Taehyung, making Jimin lift his face a bit to glower at the younger. Jin could tell that Jimin was reaching the reddest he could go, so he decided to butt in before Jimin passed out or something. "Alright, let's stop making fun of him," said Jin, checking the time on the video. They'd moved onto Promise, and Jimin actually considered leaving the dorm when his school mates decided that then was the correct time to start singing along. Although he did note that they all had rather amazing vocals, Jungkook and Taehyung's contrasting almost perfectly, and Jin's quieter than the other twos, but very sweet. After a not-so-gentle nudge in the side by Hoseok, Jimin started singing along as well, not focusing on singing at the exactly correct volume or pitch, just having fun and ending with a competition between him and Jungkook over who could hold a note longest. 

Jungkook had an impressive amount of breath control, seriously impressive, but Jimin had been training since he was a young teen, and Jungkook couldn't beat him. Deciding to get back at the younger for embarrassing him, Jimin continued to hold the note as long as he could, grinning as he finally ran out of air almost half a minute later, and started breathing heavily. "Wow!!" Taehyung gasped once he'd finished, the others all applauding. "How big are you lungs!?" Exclaimed an indignant Jungkook, slightly irritated with having lost a competition. 

The youngest was competitive, and even though he knew that if Jimin had lost that competition it would've been incredibly strange, he was a bit aggravated. "Bigger than yours!" Jimin retorted, smirking as he got a high five from a grinning Taehyung. 

"Alright, that was the last video," said Namjoon quickly to avoid Jungkook getting anymore worked up about the short competition. "Time for bed. Everyone has class tomorrow, so that means everyone goes to sleep now." 

Taehyung stared at Namjoon for a moment, tilting his head and considering the elder until everyone grew silent and watched hum. Namjoon shifted a bit, uncomfortable at the analytical way his dongseang was staring at him. "Huh. You sound like Jin-Hyung," said Taehyung finally. Namjoon wanted to his him with a pillow, but restrained himself and just rolled his eyes. 

"Bed, everyone." Jin ordered, getting a few staggered 'yes Eomma's as everyone filed out of the room. Jin rolled his eyes at the comments and just stretched, shutting down the laptop and heading into a kitchen. 

Jin did a quick clean up of the counters, putting away the dishes and then heading into the bathroom to freshen up. Everyone had flowed back into their normal sides of the dorm, and so the only person in the bathroom when Jin got in there was Namjoon. 

"Mm. What class do you have tomorrow?" Jin asked, not recalling which one his boyfriend had. "I've got advanced economics, and then English with Jimin-ah. It's Jimin-ah's first English class, so I might introduce him to the professor after class and show him around a bit." Jin shook his head at his boyfriends statement, wrapping an arm around he taller and resting his chin on Namjoon's shoulder. "He's got back to back classes tomorrow, I have a copy of his schedule just in case. I think that Taehyung is going to meet you at your class to lead him to his next one." Namjoon hummed in acknowledgement, and grinned when Jin rubbed his nose over the side of Namjoon's neck, the sensation making him laugh softly. "Ok. I'll go and pick up a few things from the store then." Jin nodded his assent, "Just make sure you're home in time for dinner. And tomorrow Hobi and Jimin-ah were going to work on their dance for their advanced dance class." Namjoon nodded, kissing Jin's cheek before the two of them separated and went through their nightly routine. 

In his room, Jimin flopped onto the bed. He made a quick post about how amazing his first day at college was, detailing the dance class and music history he'd gone to in the best light possible, and noting how ecstatic he was to be able to write a song for his music history project. Jimin left out the part about the saeseng fan, and the boredom he'd suffered in music history, instead focusing on the glowing happiness he'd felt when people had laughed at his jokes, or in dance class when people asked him to help with their dance moves. 

After posting the update, Jimin plugged his phone in and sent a quick text to the group chat he was in with Got7, telling his hyung's and dongseangs that everything was fine, and that he was having a great time. He wished his fellow idols goodnight, and was barraged by goodnights and good lucks before he turned off his phone and settled underneath the covers. 

Jimin fell asleep after only a few minutes, looking forward to having English and Theatre the next day. 

Like always, Jimin slept soundly through the entire night, and only awoke the next mornings when his alarm began to beep at him. It was an annoying sound, but one that Jimin knew would wake him up. He'd originally set his alarm to be Just Right, by Got7, but he ended up sleeping right through it and having a dream about the song. Music apparently just made him feel calmer, and sleep deeper. So he'd been forced to set his alarm tone to be a relatively irritating buzzer noise. 

Jimin groaned softly as he rolled out of bed and padded over to his drawers, removing a set of clothes and heading down to the bathroom. Once again, he could hear Jin in the kitchen, and it sounded like everyone else was still asleep. 

Jimin closed and locked the door to the bathroom before turning on the shower and hopping in, the warm water doing wonders to relax him and get him ready for his second day in college. 

Jimin felt hyper almost, who he sang very rare, but it was a new type. He was excited to see what college level English would be like, since he'd mostly learnt English out of necessity, and never really done formal studies on the language. He knew that when most people learned languages, they also studied the culture surrounding that language. Jimin had been to America, and Britain, and had seen a lot of the culture in both places. He hadn't read many books in English, and had never written any papers, but he was sure he could get through it. And he'd have his hyung there with him! Nothing would go wrong! 

Jimin left the shower and dried himself off, slipping into his clothes for the day. Jimin chose a pair of light blue jeans with a few rips in them, and a pink sweatshirt that hung off his frame a little loosely. He's selected a pair of silver dangle earrings with tiny pink hearts on the ends, and applied a small amount of makeup around his eyes and lips to complete the look he was going for. He grinned at the result, started to comb through his hair so that it didn't end up looking like a ragged mess. 

Jimin was thinking about getting his hair trimmed, since it was growing a bit long in the back. He wanted to keep it thick, since he liked the look he could style it into, but the back was harder to deal with. Jimin settled that thought in the back of his mind and took a quick selca, giving a bright smile and a peace sign to his fans for a good morning greeting, before exiting the bathroom. 

He dumped his clothes into the hamper in his room and grabbed his bag, emptying out his supplies for Music History and shoving two fresh notebooks and folders in for English and Theatre. He wasn't too sure what to expect from Theatre. Were they going to be acting out scenes? Would they be studying plays? Jimin shook his head and zipped up his bag. It didn't matter, he'd find out when he and Taehyung got to that class. First of all, he had to go to English with Namjoon in about forty minutes. 

Jimin hurried to the table, hearing voices already there, and nearly bumped into Hoseok. "Sorry hyung!" He apologized, Hoseok waving it off. "Meh, no problem. Hey, when do you want to practice tonight?" Jimin blinked, thinking over his schedule. Today he had back to back classes, and he'd be done at 1330. "I'm free after 1330, that's when my theatre class ends," he told Hoseok, who pouted. "I've got morning class, and then a break, then a double class period that starts at 1400 and doesn't end until 1730," he said miserably. Jimin patted his hyung on the back for a moment, considering the possibilities. 

"I guess you'll be waiting another day to practice then," said Jin as he scooted by them. "B-But we have to start practicing NOW!" Hoseok squealed, getting a look from Jin. "Well you aren't going out after dinner, so I suppose you could do a half hour long practice in between the end of your class and when dinner will be ready." 

Hoseok and Jimin both groaned, seeing how that scheduling was not going to work out. 

Jimin frowned, trying to think of a time the next day they could practice. He wracked his brain for his classes the next day, and then grinned. "Oh! I've got nothing tomorrow!" He exclaimed brightly. Hoseok gave an incredibly dramatic moan, slowly slipped down the wall and played dead once he'd settled on the floor. Jimin watched, confused and slightly worried. 

"He's fine, don't worry," said Yoongi, kicking Hoseok in the side as he passed. Hoseok yelped and glared at his hyung, rubbing the spot that Yoongi had kicked. "He's just angry because he has a full schedule tomorrow, and then nothing on Friday." Hoseok glowered darkly, huffing. "Why're you even awake?" He asked Yoongi, getting a roll of Yoongi's eyes in return. "Because. And if you're so depressed about it, then you shouldn't have scheduled all of your classes for Tuesday and Wednesday." 

Hoseok knew it was the truth, he had loaded the two days with classes so that his other days were light, but it didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Everyone to the table or you're not eating!" Jin suddenly yelled, getting everyone attention very quickly. No one in the dorm was risking not getting to eat, and so all arguments were put on hold. They all scurried into the kitchen to sit down, Jin smiling in satisfaction as he counted six obedient dongseangs, and then stared handing out omelettes and rice. 

Everyone passed the plates around and then waited while Jin sat down to start eating. 

"Alright, everyone needs to be out of here in the next thirty minutes, am I clear?" Jin reminded, looking directly at Jungkook, who was staring at his plate. "Fiiiiiine..." The youngest groaned. Jimin blinked in confusion, which Taehyung noticed, and the younger leaned over to whisper in Jimin's ear. 

"Kookie really hates the teacher who teaches his Civics class, so he ended up skipping his class a few times, and Jin-hyung got so mad he forced Jungkook to cool for himself for two weeks. Jungkook still hates the class, but he goes to it." 

Jimin snickered softly at the explanation, hiding his chuckles with a large bite of egg, and then grinning as the taste spread over his mouth. It was really good, like all the food he'd tasted from Jin.

Jimin continued eating and listening as the group chattered about random things, enjoying the loud screech that Hoseok emitted when Yoongi revealed that the younger hadn't gone to sleep the night before, and had instead stayed up on his phone for two hours past when Jin had ordered everyone asleep. 

That glare had made Jimin shiver, and he'd been on the receiving end of some pretty nasty glares. 

"Hey, you ready to head out?" Namjoon asked him. Jimin jolted a bit and checked the time. They only had fifteen minutes till class started. "Yeah! Let me grab my bag!" Jimin exclaimed, fleeing to his room to grab his bag and return quickly. When he got back, he quickly put his plate into the sink and then joined back up wit Namjoon at the door. 

Namjoon was carrying his own bag, along with a book with about a dozen post-it's sticking out of random places. "This is the book that we've been reading," he explained. "I'm sure that Mr. Choi will provide you with one. Mr. Choi is kind of strict, but he's fair. He doesn't like it when people interrupt class, or cause distractions. He's the only teacher I've seen shut down some of the nastier kids in the school." 

Jimin blinked, cocking his head in confusion as they headed down the walkway. Just like the day before, it took a couple seconds and double takes for students to notice Jimin. When the idol noticed that they'd noticed him, he'd give a bright grin and wave at them, oftentimes getting a blush or a shaky wave in return. 

"The English classroom is really close, just right after the dance studios. After English, Taehyung is going to meet you to take you to your theatre class," said Namjoon. Jimin sighed in relief. He had been a little bit worried about finding his theatre classroom easily. "Of course, your theatre class is currently stationed in the auditorium, so it isn't that hard to find," Namjoon told him with a grin. Jimin blinked, confused. We're theatre classes normally held in a giant auditorium? He'd figured that the class would be in a normal classroom. "Why is it in the auditorium?" Jimin asked. 

Namjoon hummed, turning the corner. "There's a project going on, but I doubt the teacher will expect you to do it. Anyway, that's our building right there." 

They headed towards it, but Jimin was suddenly stopped by a pair of women. He grinned at them, easily accepting the papers to sign, and then took a photo with them. "Thank you!" One of them squeaked, Jimin grinned up at her kindly. He continued after Namjoon, the elder blinking as a few more people took notice of the idol and started stopping him as well. 

Namjoon glanced at his watch. They had six minutes until class began. Namjoon waited while Jimin finished taking photos and then gestures for the idol to hurry. "Class is starting soon, and I'd like to introduce you to the professor before class," Namjoon explained. Jimin immediately nodded and hurried along, the pair entering the building and Jimin ducking his head down as they passed a trio of students. 

He was still pretty identifiable, but most people were tired and not paying as much attention as usual. Namjoon almost laughed when a group of woman passed by, and he heard one of them talking about how much she'd love to run into Jimin. Jimin himself felt a little bit bad as the girl passed by, but he didn't want to make him or his hyung late because of meeting a fan. He'd probably be able to take a photo with her some other time, since he had three months to spend at the college. 

Jimin shook his head softly. Jeez. He had only been in college for a day, and had met his dorm mates barley a few hours more than that, yet he already felt so comfortable with them. He felt like he could truly trust them. Jimin smiled softly, walking just a few inches behind Namjoon and eagerly entering the classroom that Namjoon entered. 

The hall was about half full, thirty five or forty people all over. There was an older man at the front desk, a laptop in front of him and a pile of papers next to the device. 

No one payed much attention to them as they entered, and as Namjoon led him to the professor. "Mr. Choi?" He called. Mr. Choi looked up, and Jimin could see harsh lines in his face. This man was clearly strict, but Jimin saw the way the lines softened a bit as he took in Namjoon. Obviously Mr. Choi liked Namjoon, which made sense since Namjoon was very smart, and a good and diligent student. 

"This is the new student, Park Jimin." At his statement, everyone stopped their conversations and stared. It was a perfect replica of dance and music history class. Jimin smiled and bowed deeply, properly greeting his teacher. "Hello, sir. I'm Park Jimin." 

Me. Choi observed him, before nodding once. "Nice to have you in my class." He picked up a book from next to the stack of papers and handed it to Jimin. "This is the book we are studying. I expect you to be caught up by next week. Take a seat wherever, but if you are a disturbance you will be put in the front rows." Jimin nodded, and then followed Namjoon back to an upper row. There were three other students sitting up there, two boys and a girl who were sitting in a group. 

They watched as Jimin took a seat beside Namjoon, and then settled into quiet whispers that made Jimin's ears burn. He knew they were talking about him, but he couldn't hear exactly what was being said. 

Namjoon was also slightly uncomfortable with all the attention being directed onto him. He knew that he'd get some, since he walked in and introduced Jimin to the professor, but he didn't expect everyone to begin to speculate on why Namjoon was leading the idol around. 

"I bet it's because he's one of the smartest students in school," said one of the boys beside them. Namjoon was closer, and was straining his ears to hear what was being said about him and Jimin. "No way, maybe he's in his dorm or something," responded the girl. Namjoon wanted to shift uncomfortably, but didn't want them to know it was the truth. He wasn't sure if it was good to let everyone know exactly what dorm Jimin was staying in. Especially after the incident with the girl the day before. He didn't want any college students to be killed via Jin's anger, or Yoongi's due to being woken and bothered by people knowing to ask for photos and autographs. 

"No way. He's got to be staying in a dorm alone, or in a hotel or something," said the other boy in dismissal. Namjoon nearly sighed in relief, and was about to continue listening in before Mr. Choi started class. 

"As you all know, we have a new student. If anyone insists on causing a disturbance, they will be kicked out." No one made a sound, kneeling that Mr. Choi was serious. "Now open to page 138, and summarize the chapter I assigned last week." Everyone obeyed the directions, and Jimin glanced down at the book. 

He nearly collapsed in relief when he realized that he actually knew the book! While he was in America for tour, he'd gotten bored one day, and had picked up a book that one of the staff had lent him. It was in English, and Jimin had enjoyed in massively. It was called Little Women, and the story had made Jimin break out laughing when Jo March gave her harsh opinions on marriage and men. 

Jimin opened the the proper page and sat back, thankfully knowing what was happening. Namjoon seemed to notice this, and gave him a questioning look. "I've read this before," whispered Jimin, trying not to attract the attention of Mr. Choi, who was directing a student to give a summary. Namjoon nodded in understanding and glanced back down at his own copy of the book. 

They say like that for an hour, going over the summary and then writing down distinct words, Mr. Choi giving them definitions and having them work on contextual clues. 

Jimin found the class interesting, if not a little bit confusing. He was decently good at English, but much of his schooling had been more improper, and not all the perfect placements of words, and descriptions and sentence structure. English class went more in depth with everything, but Jimin thought that was a good thing. He'd definitely have a better grasp of the language when he left college! And his English speaking fans would appreciate him being able to communicate with them better! 

"The homework for this week will be to complete your analysis of the next chapter, as well as detail any words you do not recognize, their definitions, and how to properly use them in a sentence," said Mr. Choi when they were approaching the end of class. Everyone broke out into chatter, most of the class stashing away their books and papers, wandering around to check with their friends. 

Namjoon also stood, stretching out his back and rolling his neck before he looked at Jimin. The elder laughed quietly when he noticed how immersed Jimin was in the book. "I'm kind of surprised that you enjoy reading so much," Namjoon admitted when Jimin looked up at him, confused as to the reason of his laughter. Jimin flushed lightly, shrugging. "I read a lot when I'm on planes, or traveling to shoots. And besides that, most time I'm not in practice is spent reading and studying. I'm also learning Japanese and Mandarin along with English." Namjoon nodded, blushing a bit as he realized that duh, the younger wasn't jaunt going to magically be able to speak the languages they heard on interviews. He had to study a lot to be able to communicate to all the places he went on tour. 

"Right. Oh, there's Taehyung!" Jimin turned, seeing the slightly younger at the doorway. Namjoon waved, Taehyung catching sight of them and hurrying up. He was blocked off by a group of students though, who were obviously there to get autographs and photos with Jimin. 

"Can I have a photo with you, Jimin-oppa?" A woman who looked older than Jimin asked. Jimin nodded, grinning happily at her as they posed together. "Please don't call me oppa though. We're classmates now." The woman's face flushed, and she nodded and bowed. The next woman in line called him 'Jimin-ssi' which Jimin felt was much more proper. 

Unfortunately for them, the bell rang before Jimin could get to everyone, and Taehyung and him had to get to the auditorium for theatre class. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go now!" Jimin exclaimed as he feathered his things and hurried off, Taehyung beside him. "Hyung, the auditorium is over this way," said Taehyung, pointing to a crowded pathway. Jimin nodded, feeling a bit awkward as he did so. He wanted to greet fans that he could see noticing him, but he didn't want to make them late. They had to hurry as it was, and it wasn't going to work out if Jimin was getting stopped every twenty feet. 

Jimin pulled up his hood and quickly followed Taehyung through the crowd, a few people noticing and exclaiming, but Jimin avoided them. He hurried long, glancing behind him just to make sure no one was following them. It didn't happen often, but it had happened before, and it was pretty creepy in Jimin's opinion. He recalled one time when he was in Sweden, and he got chased a few blocks by a group of fan girls who didn't know when to stop. 

"There's the auditorium right up there!" Taehyung pointed out, making Jimin sigh in relief. They weren't late, and they were nearly at the auditorium. "How many people are in the class?" He asked as they took steps two at a time. "About thirty five people. Sometimes we have people just stop in. Mrs. Lee doesn't care if you're technically in her class or not, so long as you participate!" Jimin blinked in slight shock. Could professors actually just do that? He guessed they could, since he'd never heard of it, but apparently this professor was liked because of it. 

"Alright! Here we are! We've been working on tragedy scenes we wrote ourselves, so you can hair sit with me and watch. Mrs. Lee won't make you do anything as long as we tell her that you'll work on a tragedy scene, or do something." Jimin nodded in assent, heading inside. Just like Taehyung had told him, there was about thirty people in the auditorium. About ten of them were on the stage, practicing lines and joking around with friends. 

There was a woman in the front, who looked quiet young, but was obviously the professor. Taehyung took his arm and led him over to Mrs. Lee. The woman was talking to another student, who was looking incredibly worried. 

"-going to be alright. I know your work ethic, and I know that you wouldn't just not do the assignment. When you find the papers you can bring them to me," said Mrs. Lee. The student she was talking to sniffled quietly, and nodded, bowing. "Thank you, Mrs. Lee. I really think that I left it in my Physics classroom, I'll head there after class and look for it." Mrs. Lee nodded and the student headed off. 

She caught sight of Taehyung only a second later, and smiled at him. "Hello Taehyung-ssi! How has your scene been going?" Taehyung brightened immediately, and started nodding furiously. "It's going awesome! Your tips really helped me, and I think my dialogue has improved a lot!" Mrs. Lee grinned and gave him a short round of applause. "That's great! Oh, is one of your friends sitting on one class today?" Taehyung shook his head, and Jimin removed his hood. 

Mrs. Lee saw his face, and immediately blushed a little bit. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Park Jimin, I'm your new student," greeted Jimin with a bow. Mrs. Lee nodded in understanding, smiling kindly at the idol. "It's an honor to have you in my class, Jimin-ssi. Has Taehyung-ssi explained what we've been doing?" Jimin nodded. "Yes, he told me that we are writing tragedy scenes and performing them for the class." Mrs. Lee nodded, and glanced at the stage. "That's correct. Because of your timing, there's only another class where the students will be working on their scenes. If you want, you can just sit out and I won't count the project against you. Or if you think you'd like to pick a scene from a movie or anything, you're welcome to perform that." Jimin thought it over for a moment. 

He didn't want to just sit there and watch everyone else get graded, but he was positive he wasn't going to be able to write a perfect scene in just two classes. Then an idea popped into his mind. He grinned brightly. 

"Could I perform one of the scenes from a music video?" He asked, Mrs. Lee blinking at the request. She hummed, thinking it over. "As long as it contains you acting as a tragic character, and dialogue you're welcome to do that," she told him. Jimin almost started vibrating. "Thank you!" He cheered, making both Taehyung and Mrs. Lee laugh. "Alright, both of you go and sit down. Class is about to start." 

They obeyed instantly and rushed back to their seats, Taehyung squealing as soon as they were seated. "What are you going to do?" The younger asked. Jimin cocked his head, thinking the question over. "I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking maybe Lie?" Jimin bit his lip, considering what he might do. Then he got another idea. "What if...what if I did a new song?" 

Taehyung dropped the papers he'd been removing from his bag. "Seriously!? A brand new, unpublished song?" Jimin nodded, laughing quietly at Taehyung's enthusiasm. "If you did a new song for your project, I think you'd get a hundred and then extra credit!" Taehyung told him honestly. Jimin thought it over. "I have an idea on some music videos to do, ones that I wrote out a while ago. And I have a dozen songs that I've been putting forwards to publish in a mini album. I could put one of them to one of the video ideas, and maybe add in some speech parts." 

Taehyung nodded furiously. "That sounds amazing!" Then he froze. "But...won't your manager get mad? I mean, if you perform a new song out in the open for this project, won't someone video tape it and post it somewhere? And then you wouldn't be able to use it in a mini album." Jimin shrugged. "I'm sure that Hyung-nim will be fine with it, and I have a lot of songs waiting to be approved and published. Revealing one won't be a problem. And besides, I'm already doing a song for my music history project! Might as well do a second one!" 

Taehyung shook his head at the exuberance, but couldn't deny that he was extraordinarily excited to be able to hear an unpublished song that Jimin wrote. 

Their attention was stolen by Mrs. Lee clapping, and everyone looking down at her. "Alright! Today is our second later day working on our scenes! Anyone who wants to run through, line up down here. Other wise keep going over your scenes and come to me if you want me to read through it!" Everyone was immediately pulling out notebooks, and lining up to run through their scenes in front of the professor. 

Taehyung bounced up, and grinned at Jimin. "I'm going to do my run through!" Jimin nodded and waved him off, removing his own notebook from his bag. This one wasn't any of his school notebooks, but rather the one that Jimin always used for lyric ideas, or anything else. It was kind of like his diary, and Jimin never left it anywhere. 

He started flipping through the pages, landing on the one he wanted. He wrote sad songs a lot, and didn't publish most of them. Jimin liked writing hopeful and energetic songs, but this one would be pretty perfect for a tragedy. He might have to tweak it a little bit, but it would fit. He could add in a little bit of choreography. Maybe a short dance, and he could let his expressions push his acting skills up. Jimin was a decent actor, good at presenting everything that was needed of him and hiding the bad parts. He tried to remain as real as possible, but there were times when Jimin was deeply grateful for the acting classes that Big Hit Entertainment had sent him too. 

He read over the lyrics. The song was a depressing one, one that Jimin had written after he heard about an idol from a relatively unknown groups death. The 27 year old male had committed suicide, and Jimin had heard that he'd already had many problems, including a deep seated eating disorder. It had given Jimin sharp flashbacks. Back to when he'd counted every calorie that went into his body, and when he felt pleasure only when his stomach was empty and his jeans hung off his body. He'd written the song in a half frenzy, crying occasionally and writing a song about loving your body. 

He could still see the small wrinkles in the paper where his own tears had fallen and dried. He'd never expected to really put it to use, since it was too depressing, but now he could use it. Jimin grinned down at the paper, and then started flipping around to find his ideas for a music video. 

He had about seven pages of ideas for different music, and Jimin searched for the song he wanted. He found it on the third page, looking over the ideas. He's had it down as a kind of possible short music video, and one that would include Jimin and an extra. It was going to be separate of Jimin's regular story line displayed in his music videos, and contain Jimin and the extra together. The extra was going to be playing a girl with an eating disorder, and Jimin would be her boyfriend who was watching his girlfriend waste away. Jimin would be singing the song as the extra cried over a mirror, Jimin trying his best to assure his girlfriend that she was perfect as she was, and beg her to eat. 

He opened his phone and darted going through the recordings he had. He didn't have anything that he thought would fit perfectly for the theme he was going for, so he needed to compose something new. He found one recording of his acoustic guitar that he liked, but Jimin hadn't brought his guitar with him. He'd need to figure out something though, since he didn't have that much time left to complete the song. Wait....Jimin thought that he remembered seeing sheet music in the dorm, and seeing a guitar pic. 

Maybe one of them played the guitar? Jimin could ask to borrow it, and he'd be very very careful with it. He could use one of the recording studios, since his manager had promised that they were open for his use whenever a class wasn't using them. He could do this! 

Jimin grinned, clicking a pen open and settling down to edit his lyrics. Below him, there were students doing run throughs of their scenes. Each one was just a fragment of what a real play would be, and Jimin almost flinched when he heard someone singing. 

Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a death scene, since the student in question was kneeling on the stage and cradling air like it was a body. He was singing a funeral song, mournful and in a slightly raspy, but good, voice. In fact, Jimin thought that he was purposefully singing raspy. Mrs. Lee seemed to enjoy the scene, and she applauded the scene as the student leaned over the fake body and then bounced back up and cheered at his successful run through. 

Jimin clapped softly with the other students, staring at the student as he bounced up the steps, and then headed for Jimin and Taehyung's row. Jimin glanced to the side and noted that there was a bag and pile of papers. The other student must've been one of the ones already down on the stage when they walked in. Jimin slunk back in his seat to allow the other to pass by, and then the boy did a double take and looked back at Jimin. 

Jimin waved and gave him a bright grin. "Hi!" He said. "You're a good singer!" The boys face turned steadily red from being complimented, and Jimin turned back to his lyrics so as not to embarrass the boy further. And to cover up his soft giggles at the look on the other students face. 

Jimin continued to work for another ten minutes before he heard a familiar voice echoing off of the stage. He looked down and saw Taehyung, in the middle of the stage and looking supremely mournful as he told them about the loss of his brother, acting out speaking to what appeared to be some of his late brothers friends. Jimin's jaw dropped, because Taehyung was GOOD. His expression were on point, and changing minutely to completely sell the run through of rage, depression, acceptance and regret as he went through his scene. Jimin was so wrapped up in the phenomenal performance that he blinked in shock when Taehyung fin sighed and burst into a grin, bowing as the class started clapping 

"That was very good," complimented Mrs. Lee. "Your expressions are perfect, and your dialogue has improved. I enjoy how you used less proper language, and more of what your character would truly be speaking like." Taehyung nodded to the praise and then headed off the stage to allow the next student to take over. 

As soon as he was in their row, Jimin was all over him. "That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "You're an amazing actor!" Taehyung grinned, blushing slightly and scratching his cheek. "Thank you!" He said in his deep voice. "Like everyone else, my scene is just a clip of the eight page script we all had to do. I'm doing the part where my character informs my brothers friends of his death." Jimin nodded, since he'd assumed that from the context of the script. "That makes sense..." 

Taehyung nodded, and then glanced at Jimin's notebook. "Whoa! Is that where you've got the song you're doing? Can I read it?" Jimin stiffened a little bit. He didn't let anyone read his notebook. He didn't let his manager read his notebook. His notebook was his diary, and it contained every thought he'd ever had in the form of lyrics. Every regret and angry idea and anxious rambling was on those pages. Jimin wouldn't want anyone to see all of his soul like that. 

"Umm...I don't really let anyone read my notebook," said Jimin a little awkwardly. Taehyung's eyes widened, and he cocked his head. "Oh. Ok." He left it alone, but Jimin knew that the slightly younger male was dying to ask questions. It was kind of an odd thing to do, and Jimin supposed that it sounded a bit mean, but he really didn't let anyone read it. 

He tuned back into the class, hearing Mrs. Lee start to give another student some constructive criticism on their scene. "Do you think you have a song to use?" Taehyung asked. Jimin blinked a bit, and then nodded. "I do, but I need a guitar to record the music, and I left mine in my apartment." He pouted slightly, scratching the back of his head. 

Taehyung grinned, and patted his back. "You're luck Jimin-Hyung! Jin-Hyung plays the guitar, and he keeps his in his room! If you ask I'm sure he'll let you borrow it!" Jimin brightened upon hearing that his suspicion was correct, and he had the chance to record using an acoustic guitar is Jin agreed. "I'll ask him tonight!" Jimin cheered, setting back to work on his music. 

Taehyung laughed at his eagerness and started on some homework for another class, the two sitting in silence until the end of class. 

Once Mrs. Lee had dismissed them, Taehyung and Jimin quickly gathered their things and hurried down the steps. "I'm going to talk to Mrs. Lee. You can go ahead, I'll go back to the dorm right after." Taehyung hesitated for a moment, staring at Jimin. "Are you sure you know the way back to the dorm correctly?" Jimin nodded quickly. "I'll be fine, I promise. I just want to go over logistics on what my scene can be." Taehyung nodded and then headed out. "Just make sure you're back soon, or hyung's will yell at me!" 

Jimin laughed at the reminder and the scurried down to speak with Mrs. Lee. 

"Ah, Jimin-ssi. Was there something you needed?" The young professor asked. Jimin nodded, and held out his notebook. He flipped to the exact page, and showed her the lyric ideas. "Would this work for my scene, it's a tragic song and I already have an idea of what I want to do for the physical acting." Mrs. Lee took the notebook gently and started to read through his lyrics. Her eyes widened slightly as she read through what he had written. By the end of the song, tears had begun to softly prick at her eyes. "Jimin-ssi, where did you get these lyrics from?" Jimin scratched the back of his neck as he took back the papers. "Well, in truth I wrote this a long time ago, about two years ago actually. There was a small idol group, not very well known, and one of their members committed suicide. I found out that it was due in part to an eating disorder, and I ended up writing this song from the perspective of someone watching their lover do the same." 

Mrs. Lee's eyes were still watering, and she nodded. "That will be a wonderful tragedy scene. I look forward to seeing your work." Jimin grinned at her and stuffed his notebook back inside his bag before he set off back to the dorm. 

He walked slower than before, and stopped to take photos and sign notebooks since he hadn't done much of either that day. Jimin ended up taking almost thirty minutes to get back to the dorm because of stopping every minute or so. By the time he had finally caught sight of the dorms, he was pretty tired. More emotionally than anything though, since just editing the lyrics had brought back a lot of memories for the young idol. He wanted to relax, allow Jungkook and Taehyung to rope him into watching whatever videos they wanted, listen to Hoseok joke around until Yoongi had enough, eat some of Jin's incredible cooking, and listen to Namjoon pout when everyone refused to let him touch anything that might break. 

He hurried inside, and up the stairs, bursting into the dorm and grinning wen Jungkook let out a cry of 'Hyung!' and leapt up from the couch, immediately approaching him. 

"What took you so long?" The maknae of their dorm demanded. "Taehyung-Hyung said that you stayed back to talk to the professor but he got back almost half an hour ago!" Jimin laughed at the excited way Jungkook was displaying his energy, before turning to head to his room. "I was just chatting with the teacher, and I'm going to do some homework. I'll be in my room!" He heard Jungkook groan for a moment, but shook his head and continued on into his bedroom. 

Jimin threw himself into his bed and let out a quiet groan of contentment. He opened up his phone and grabbed his earbuds, putting them in and starting up a playlist of some of his favorite songs. He had a ton of groups on the playlist, EXO and Got7 were a given, and then he also had a selection of NCT, Seventeen, Monsta X, Stray Kids and TXT songs. The music settled his mind, and Jimin sat up and grabbed the book he was to read in English class. 

He opened up to the chapter they were on and started reading, only stopping to make little notes on the book for his summery later on, an entire page in his notebook soon filling up with bullet points and small doodles. 

Once he'd reached the end of the chapter, Jimin grinned, running through the two and a half pages of notes he'd taken. He had more than enough information to write an ample summary, and so he started to write the best summer he could. He wanted to do well on his first college English assignment, even if it was something very simple. Jimin was looking forwards to some time when they talked about American culture, since he could share experiences with his classmates. He quickly noted down the viewpoint of the novel, and its importance to the story while still giving a straight forward run down of the chapter. Mr. Choi probably would love to see an in depth analysis and summary, so that was what Jimin was going to give him. 

He had a few hours before Jin started dinner, and he didn't have any other homework yet, since he'd already learned the choreography for dance, had a working lyric for his music history project, and was doing pretty well for his project in theatre. He could spare a few hours to write the best summary he could. 

Just as he started into the second page, Got7's Just Right came on, and Jimin started to bounce his foot to the beat. The song was catchy as frick, and Jimin loved the way their voices melded together so perfectly. 

With barely any thought towards anyone walking in, Jimin tossed his pen to the side and set his notebook onto the bed before he stood up and started dancing. He knew he wasn't following the correct choreography, but it was fun and exhilarating. Dancing was always a release to Jimin, and he threw away all of his emotions as he danced to his friends song. The few minutes that he spent dancing made him feel refreshed as Got7 faded to a slower song by NCT Dream, and Jimin signed, grabbing the notebook off the bed and throwing himself down to read over what he'd written and continue to get his ideas down onto the paper. Two pages turned into four, and Jimin kept writing. He gave an analysis going down to the roots of the war that Jo March's father was fighting in, tying everything together clearly trough the pages and pages of writing. 

His hand was sore by the time he was happy with his response, and Jimin knew that he'd probably exceeded expectations through the seven page analysis and summary he'd written. Jimin stretched out his hand, not enjoying the way it was cramping up. Jimin hated cramps, even though he wasn't a stranger to them at all. He grabbed his phone and paused his playlist to open up his social media and post a picture of the papers, making sure they were out of focus enough that no one would be able to copy them. Jimin didn't want anyone to accuse him of cheating, because that would definitely end badly. He posted it with a little tag about his first college homework assignment, and then flicked out of the app in order to go into YouTube. 

Jimin spent the next hour curled up on his bed and flicking through random meme videos, enjoying the slightly mindless chatter that was making everything turn to static. 

Then his door flew open, and Jimin jolted upright to see Jungkook in the doorway. Taehyung joined him almost immediately, and Jimin gave them both a wave as he took out his earbuds. Taehyung opened his mouth, but was interrupted. 

"Jin-hyung's almost done with dinner!" Hosoek called as he passed by. Taehyung stuck his head into Jimin's room, pouting at him. "You know, when you didn't come back for twenty minutes, Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung nearly bit my head off for leaving you behind." Jimin blinked at the statement, nearly having forgotten that it took him half an hour to arrive at the dorm after theatre class. It had been like four hours since then, and so Jimin was a little confused as to why Taehyung had chosen that moment to scold him about this actions. "They thought that TaeTae just left you there, and it got lost!" Jungkook exclaimed with a grin, Taehyung shoving him out of the room as Jimin approached the door. Both boys stood back to allow Jimin to exit as they stood in the hallway.

Jimin flushed a bit, and shook his head. "No. I didn't get lost. There were a lot of people and I got held back a few times." His explanation only served to have both Yoongi and Namjoon stick their heads out of the living room. "Anyone bothering you?" Yoongi asked rather seriously, eyes flickering to the cabinet which Jimin knew held brass knuckles. Jimin recalled the fav the other day, and his eyes widened. "No-no-no!" He exclaimed, waving his hands over his face. "Hyung's don't need to be superheroes again!" 

His title for them made Namjoon laugh and Yoongi grin, the maknaes looking between them confusedly as Jimin tromped in and threw himself down on the couch. 

Jin walked in, and brushed a hand through his hair when he saw Jimin. Jimin nearly purred, pushing into the contact with a bright grin on his face. Jin smiled back, and scratched his nails along Jimin's scalp for a moment before releasing him and walking over to sit on Namjoon's lap. "Food will be ready in about five minutes. After dinner it's Hoseok's choose for movie." That statement made Taehyung and Jungkook groan in misery, before they heard exactly what plans Hoseok had for the night. 

"We should finish the list of videos!" Hoseok said with a grin, making Jimin's face turn a bit pink at the memory of the videos that the maknaes had suggested while the maknaes started cheering loudly. "Alright then," Jin said calmly. "But dinner first. And everyone's homework had better be done by bedtime or I'll let Yoongi have his pick of punishments." 

Everyone went silent as Yoongi smirked a little bit, though they all knew he wasn't a seriously evil threat. Yoongi might whip someone once or twice for a serious offense (like Hoseok dumping water on him) but he wouldn't cause any true harm to them. Their little MeowMeow was too gentle for that, at least against them. They were quite sure that he'd hurt anyone that decided to go against them. 

After a moment of silence, Jin started back up again. "That being said, I think dinner is done. Everyone come to the table."

Jin had made Japchae for dinner that night, a dish that had them all eagerly sitting down and grabbing a serving to chow down on. 

"Hey!" Taehyung yelped when Jungkook suddenly reached over him to steal some of his food, since the youngest hadn't yet gotten the serving dish to serve himself. Jungkook ate his bite and then grinned at Taehyung tauntingly, and Namjoon quickly interjected when he saw what direction the incident was going in. "Alright, both of your settle down. Jungkook, don't steal his food." 

Taehyung grinned at that, while Jungkook just looked away and grabbed the bowl from Hoseok to serve himself. Once everyone had been served they all started eating, chattering about classes as they ate. 

"Jimin-Hyung is doing a song for the theatre scene!" Taehyung told them, making Jimin blush a little bit and glance down at his plate. His portion of Japchae was significantly smaller than the others, but they'd already asked him about it and had been told that Jimin just didn't eat a lot, so they let it go. There was plenty for second helpings of he was still hungry later on. 

"Cool! What's the song about?" Hoseok asked, stuffing his mouth full almost to bursting while Yoongi gave him a disgusted look and Jin rolled his eyes. "It's a tragedy scene, so it's pretty depressing," said Jimin, shifting focus away from his song by going to Namjoon. "By the way, Namjoon-Hyung, should I ask Mr. Choi is he wants me to do an analysis of the first few chapters, or just start with the one we're on right now?" His redirect worked wonderfully, and Namjoon eagerly hopped in to held him with the work he had missed. 

"Hey, Kookie, how did your class go today?" Jin asked, Jungkook glaring at him quietly. "Terrible, Jin-Hyung. I almost got thrown out!" Jin nearly face palmed, shaking his head. "What did you do?" He asked. Jungkook's jaw dropped. "I didn't do anything everyone else wasn't thinking!" He exclaimed. "All I said was that maybe if he wanted to be a teacher he should actually know a little bit about the subject!" That got everyone's attention, and Yoongi reached slowly down to his belt. 

"Jungkook! You cannot say that to a teacher!" Jin nearly screeched, making them all since in sympathy for Jungkook's soon to be very sore ass. "But hyuuuuung! Everyone says it outside of class! He really doesn't know a thing about anything! He just spends the entire class scolding everyone!" Jin glared at the younger. "Well maybe, just maybe, if you would stop misbehaving then I bet he'd have more time to actually teach you!" 

"He's got you there..." muttered Taehyung under his breath. Jungkook heard and just glared. "Alright, alright. Can we all just agree that JK was disrespectful, and the teacher is terrible at his job?" Hosoek asked, both hands raised like he was fending the eldest and youngest off from each other. And just like that, it was over. Namjoon started back up about the English assignments and everyone else just went back to normal conversations. 

"So, is everyone done?" Jin asked after a few minutes, everyone having cleaned their plates and descended into chatter. "Yup!" Taehyung cheered, Jungkook leaping up and dispose of his dishes into the sink before he joined Taehyung and Hoseok in rushing to the living room. "Let's watch the videos!!! Come on, Jimin-Hyung!" The maknae of their dorm yelled. Jimin leaped up as well, grabbing his plate as well as his hyung's plates and placing them into the sink as well before he hurried into the living room with all the others. 

"Thank you, Jimin-ah," thanked Yoongi, giving Jimin a small smile and brushing a hand through his hair. Jimin perked up like a cat, and scurried to the couch to sit in between Taehyung and Jungkook right in front of the laptop, while all of the others sat down surrounding them. 

"So what do we want to start with?" Namjoon asked, pulling the list out and handing it to Taehyung. "Where were you keeping that?" Hoseok questioned in surprise before he was sushed by Jungkook. "Let's start with this one!" Taehyung said with a grin, pointing to the title as Jungkook typed it in. 

Jimin covered his face when he saw that they'd decided to play Everybody Gangster Until Jimin Starts Flirting. He actually buried his head in his lap when the first clip was of him and Tony, and Jimin looked like he was twelve and he seriously had not grown into his looks. Still though, he heard a quiet cooing coming from Jin, and Jimin nearly passed out from blood rushing to his face when the clip traded off for him and James Cordon in a Carpool Karaoke. 

"Mochi!!!" Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook all cheered along with James. "Whyyyyyyy?" Jimin whisper whined, shaking his head. He watched himself on screen slide down in the seat, covering his face as James called himself Papa Mochi, and felt like doing the same thing in his current life. He was thankful when the clip changed.

"Wow, Jimin-ah, you seriously do make everyone blush!" Jin said brightly while they watched him do interview after interview and charm whatever person was doing the interviewing. Jimin rolled his eyes, and grinned when an interview came on, one that he recognized well. This would be one that he wasn't too embarrassed about, and he wanted to see their reactions.

There was a large bowl of fortune cookies in front of him, and the interviewer was having him read off his fortune to the camera, and then asking some pretty generic questions. Jimin sat up a bit straighter with a small grin, which brought everyone's attention directly to the video clip since before Jimin had been bent over and attempting to ignore literally everything. They watched as the interviewer invited him to take another fortune cookie, and so Jimin did. 

And then he popped the entire thing in his mouth as he walked away, leaving the interviewer staring, and questioning the camera man if he knew that there was paper inside. 

"D-did you actually eat the paper!?" Namjoon asked, covering his mouth as he laughed. Jimin gained an oddly smug look on his face. "Yes, yes I did," he responded. The rest of the college students just straight up started falling over with laughter, especially as the next clip was of Jimin and the same interviewer, with fortune cookies again. This time, however, the interview lady was sure to warn Jimin not to eat the paper. 

"Why would you eat the paper?" Hoseok asked, because it was completely hilarious, but also utterly absurd and he couldn't find any reason for eating the whole fortune cookie. Jimin just shrugged in response, not really having any reason at all to have eaten the paper. 

Jin shook his head again, and then grabbed the laptop and shifted it away from Jungkook's grasp. "Why don't we watch something funnier?" He suggested. "How about a compilation of Clumsy Jimin?" 

Jimin's face went bright red, and he immediately reached for the laptop, only to be restrained by Hoseok tossing himself over the younger and wrapping him in a bear hug. Jimin's body practically melted into the contact, even though he continued to gently struggle. 

"Wait...don't!" Jimin whined, making them all laugh quietly, grinning in sympathy at Jimin even though Jin played the video. Jimin just huffed out a breath and melted back against Hoseok, the elder propping his chin up on Jimin's head. Jimin found the position oddly comfortable, since he was totally wrapped in Hoseok's embrace, and Hoseok didn't seem to have any intentions of letting go. It was soothing to Jimin, who didn't really get any type of cuddles unless he was hanging out with other idols groups. 

In the other idol groups, he was collectively considered a younger brother, even if he was older than some of the members. It was just something about him being a solo artist, who was small in frame and pretty vulnerable once he got to know someone that ended up making him seem younger than he was. He was pretty much buried in cuddles anytime he visited the Got7, Stra Kids or EXO dorms, and Jimin had also spent some time with other idol groups. 

The video began with a clip of Jimin racing across a stage, his feet going right out from under him, and falling on his butt. He bounced back up pretty easily, and gave a sheepish grin to the cameras. Then came Jimin at an award show, knocking over the mic stand and quickly fumbling to catch it while about sixty other idols and a couple thousand fans laughed at him. Jimin's face was burning red, and he groaned loudly as he recognized the next clip, the outfit he was wearing and the puff ball he was bouncing on his foot were things he would always remember. He'd gotten mocked sooooooooooo much for that incident. 

Jimin on screen bounced the ball up and down several times, dancing around to keep it in the air until he started to lean forwards more and more. A dozen bounces in, Jimin over reached, and fell straight down into a split, hit his head on his front knee, and fell to the side. His chest shaking in embarrassed laughter as his fans cheered all around him. 

"I can't believe you actually hit a split like that!" Hoseok yelped. "I'm flexible, but I would have broken a hip just falling into a split like that!" Jimin shook his head in mourning for his social status amongst his dorm mates. He was never going to get past them seeing all of his mistakes on screen. He pushed himself up and off of Hoseok and hurried to the kitchen, wanting a glass of water to cool off his burning face. 

He didn't even realize that Jin had followed him until the eldest of their little group set a hand on his shoulder. "Jin-Hyung?" Jimin asked, blinking in shock when he saw the guilty look in Jin's eyes. "Jimin-ah, did we go too far?" Jin asked. "If you want us to stop watching the videos, or if our teasing is making you uncomfortable then you just have to tell us. We can stop if you want." Jimin's eyes widened as he realized that Jin thought he was mad, or hurt because of them teasing him. He immediately rushed to assure Jin that that wasn't the case. 

"No, no hyung, that's not it. It's just kind of odd to be around people who aren't idols, and I'm not really used to this but I'm not hurt and I'm used to teasing, hyung's in Got7 tease me enough to last a lifetime, and even the three that are younger than me tease me constantly, I promise." His little mini rant was ended by Jin placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair, just like Jin always did. And just like Jimin always did, the younger nestled into the connection. Jin smiled, and then led him back into the living room, where everyone else was watching a little bit worriedly. "Alright, what've we missed?" Jin asked, making them all grin a bit. 

"Jimin-hyung nearly fell off a cliff, tripped over a mic cord, and fell over Jaebum of Got7," listed Jungkook, making Jimin's entire face go as red as his hair on the current clip. "I forgot about Jaebum-hyung..." He muttered under his breath. Jin snorted at the small comment and sat back down, elbowing his boyfriend to move over some while Jimin plopped right back down on Hoseok's lap. He got a slightly surprised huff of air at his action, but Hoseok didn't complain at all, and wrapped an arm around Jimin's middle to cuddle him closer. Jimin looked back on the screen, to see himself accepting a bottle of water, only to turn around and spill half of it on himself when he brought the bottle up instead of his microphone. "Oooh yeah..." Jimin muttered. "Jinyoung-hyung and Jackson-hyung have never let me forget that one." 

Hoseok snorted from above him, and Jimin grinned as he felt the older males chest vibrate with his laughing. Suddenly though, Taehyung let out a long yawn, which immediately set off a chain reaction of yawns and teary eyes in the college students. 

It was always amazing how much they slept compared to others, but considering that had Kim Seokjin as their dorm mother, it wasn't that surprising. Jin kept them all on a rather strict schedule surrounding sleep and eating to keep them healthy. The eomma took his job very seriously as the eldest in the dorm, and so when he noticed everyone yawning, he shit down the computer. Just like the night before when Jin pulled the plug, he was obeyed. 

"Come on, Hyung," said Jungkook, pulling on Taehyung's arm. Taehyung groaned, but stood up. "Kookie cuddles?" Taehyung asked as Jungkook led him away. Hosoek and Jimin both snorted when they saw Jungkook's ears go a light pink, even though the younger did acknowledge that it had happened. 

"You too Jimin-ah," Jin reminded, making Jimin groan loudly and curl up into Hoseok's chest tighter. His attempt to remain with his hyung was thwarted (kind of) when Hosoek literally just stood up and carried Jimin down the hall and into his room. He tossed Jimin down onto his bed, and then left, leaving Jimin with wide eyes and a fast beating heart. He had most definitely not expected that happening. 

"Go brush your teeth and then go to bed," said Namjoon as he passed by. Jimin stuck his tongue out, rather childishly, but obeyed. He wandered to the bathroom and began to scrub at his teeth until everyone tasted like mint. He spat and rises and then ran his fingers through his hair. It was still as soft as every, and Jimin smiled as he realized that the makeup noonas tips on his hair had really paid off. 

Oh no! 

Jimin's eyes widened and he rushed back into his room. He'd completely forgotten about the skin care regimen that the makeup noonas had ordered on him. He grabbed the facial creams and cleansers and rushed back to the bathroom, scrubbing at his face quickly and with an oddly lavender smelling cream across his cheeks and forehead, then with a scratchy cleanser that exfoliated his skin. Jimin washed it all off once more and then sighed. One missed day wouldn't hurt anything, and the makeup noonas would never find out about his mishap. 

Jimin grabbed the containers and stuffed them onto his dressed, opening his drawers to pick out an outfit for the next day. Then he hesitated, he didn't have any schedule to get too, and so he could just sleep in as long as he wanted! He didn't need to pick clothes for the morning! 

Jimin grinned at the thought and clicked into his messages, sending out a quick goodnight to all of his idol friends before plugging in his phone and settling down to watch some videos. 

Watching videos was a mistake, and Jimin was seeing that very clearly at that exact moment. His body was used to a pretty strict schedule of sleeping and training, which made the change to college life a bit odd. What really made it off though, was that he didn't have anything to do, and it was infuriating him. 

It was 0900, and Jimin couldn't force his body to go back to sleep, even though he was tired after staying up late watching videos, and yet he also couldn't find anything to do. Everyone else but Yoongi was out of the dorm, and no one would be back for at least another two hours. Yoongi probably wouldn't be awake for another three, when he had to wake up and go to his own class. 

Jimin rolled his neck and thought over his options. Then his eyes widened, and he grinned. He raced to his dresser. He had an idea of what to do, and he needed loose dance clothes for it. 

He grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy pink shirt, quickly changed and then raced to the kitchen to fill up a water bottle. As his manager had promised, Jimin had a free pass to use the schools studios as he wished, provided that another teacher wasn't using them for class sessions, and Jimin cleaned up after himself when he left. Jimin found those requirements more than fair, and was very excited for the opportunity right at the moment. 

He jotted down a fast note, since Jin had told him before that he was free to go as he wished provided as he informed someone of where he was going, and then scurried out, shutting the door quietly so as not to awaken Yoongi. Jimin hesitated a moment, thinking over the note he'd written. 

I'm going to the recording studios, then the dance studios, I'll be back in time for Hobi-Hyung and mines dance practice!   
-Jimin 

It was good, he thought. And he made sure to tell Hoseok that he'd be back for their dance practice, so no one would have trouble with that. Dane practice didn't start until 1500, so he had plenty of time to get through some stuff! He'd start at the dance studios, since the dance classes took place a bit later in the day, when most students were actually awake enough to exercise, and then he'd go to the recoding studios, and hope that there weren't to many people signed up for them. 

Jimin was nearly bouncing as he raced to the studios, a bit happy that there were few people out and about at close to 0750 in the morning. He headed to the recording studios and quickly entered one, grinning when it was empty of people. There was a piano in one corner, and he instantly sat down on the bench and ran his fingers over the keys. Jimin pulled out his phone and notebook, and opened to a fresh page. He wasn't going to actually start recording yet, just going to practice the lyrics he had written down during music history. Jimin closed his eyes and began to go over what kind of music he wanted for the song. He started slowly tapping out keys, enjoying the sound they made, and the music that always made him relax. 

After only a few minutes, Jimin pretty much forgot why he had come to the studios in the first place. He ran through several of his songs on the piano, eventually opening his mouth and starting to sing. Jimin grinned as he let his music flow through the room, and quickly began to play with his music. He added notes, did a few runs, tested exactly how high he could sing, just fiddled around with his music. 

After close to an hour and a half, Jimin decided to head to the dance studios. He cleaned up anything that he had moved and then headed back from where he'd come, to the dance studios. He hit the line of dance studios, and slowed, glancing at each of them in an attempt to guess which ones might be in use. Eventually he just shrugged, knowing that he couldn't tell if anyone was in the studios unless he opened the doors. The studios were mostly soundproofed, to prevent music from leaking into the other studios and messing up other people's rhythms, and Jimin wasn't going to be able to see if the lights were on, obviously. 

He approached studio three, since three is a charm, and opened up the door slightly. 

Immediately, he got hit in the face with a shoe. Pain exploded through the bridge of his nose, and Jimin slipped backwards, slamming his head into the ground and blacking his vision out for a second. Then he heard shouts echoing above his head, and a hand was pressing on his cheek, tapping him quickly. Jimin groaned, pain still arcing through his face, and the back of his head. The shouts started to make a little bit more sense after a split second. 

"-get someone! Shit, please wake up!" 

Jimin opened his eyes, and carefully leaned up. He didn't feel nauseous, and the light wasn't stabbing his eyes, so Jimin figured he was clear for a concussion. Unfortunately, he wasn't too sure if he was clear for a broken nose. It hurt like hell, and Jimin could feel the warmth of blood soaking his chin and lips, running down his neck and onto his shirt. It was an uncomfortable sensation, to say the least, and Jimin shook his head slightly to get rid of the lingering pain in his skull. 

"Hey, hey, please say something." The voice begged again, and Jimin noticed a face above his head, a male with dark eyes and blonde dyed hair, who looked to be in his early twenties, maybe four years older than Jimin. 

"Umm. Ow?" Jimin said thickly, realizing soon after that talking moved muscles, and muscles moved his nose, and his nose hurt. Jimin hoped that it wasn't broken, or his manager would kill him and he might have to go surgery. When he spoke, the man above him sputtered immediately, looking near frantic. "Oh god, I am so sorry, my friend was throwing a shoe at me and you just opened the door and he's going to get the nurse, so umm...just stay sitting?" Jimin blinked again. "Oh. Yeah, good idea. Except, I'm kind of having trouble breathing in this position with my nose..." It was true, since lying back was not the most comfortable position, and Jimin leaned up to sit up straight. 

The man actually looked like he was having a heart attack, and quickly helped Jimint to sit up, allowing the blood to flow more freely and helping Jimin to breathe easier. "Oh my god your nose is bleeding a lot!" The man exclaimed, making Jimin wince. "It's fine." He quickly assured, seeing the the man was legit about to start hyperventilating. He touched the band of his head, hoping that it wouldn't come snack spotted with blood. Jimin didn't hunk he had a concussion, since he'd had multiple before, but if his head was bleeding then it was a possibility. He gave it a few seconds, and winced when his hand passed over a small bump. He pulled his hand back and grinned, no blood. 

"Hey, dude, it's ok. I'm not bleeding form my head, ok? It's just a nosebleed." The guy above him didn't stop freaking out, though his eyes locked onto something behind Jimin and Jimin sighed in relief when he noticed the white uniform of the nurse. 

"What hit him!?" The nurse demanded, kneeling down and instantly beginning to press against Jimin's face, where the damage was very evident. Jimin winced, letting out a small groan at the nurses touch. "Is it broken?" He got out when the nurse had finished pressing up all over his face. The nurse gave him a slightly fearful look, like Jimin would leap up and start suing everything in sight, before answering him. 

"It's not broken, just bruised." She finally told him, immediately moving onto the back of his head. "Any nausea or dizziness?" She asked, pressing around his head to check for bleeding. Jimin shook his head in response. "And no momentary loss of hearing and/or vision. No light sensitivity. I've had minor concussions a few times, and I've got none of the symptoms right now." He said, leaning up onto his knees as he went to stand. "I think you should go to the hospital." The nurse said cautiously. Jimin sighed at her statement, knowing that he didn't have a concussion and didn't need a hospital. "I'm fine. I know all of the symptoms, and I don't have a concussion. I just want to go back to my dorm right now." 

"I'll take you!" The man who had hit him with the shoe suddenly gasped out, bringing Jimin's attention back to him. He blushed rapidly, looking very nervous now that the famous idols and the school nurses attentions were on him. "I-I'm really sorry, I can at least walk you back to your dorm." Jimin smiled slightly, face still stinging when he moved it. "I'd like that. Thank you." The man flushed darkly, and his friend was still off to the side and twitching nervously. 

Jimin stood up, and thanked his experience in getting vertigo on stage that he managed to keep his balance when he got a tiny bit dizzy. It wasn't a concussion, probably just the hit to the head and standing up too fast. The man was still looking fearful as he carefully watched Jimin walk, the nurse and friend staying behind as the nurse started sighing about how she'd really prefer that Jimin go to a hospital. Jimin ignored her and kept walking. 

After a few minutes, the silence was killing Jimin, and he had to act. 

"So...what's your name?" Jimin asked, making the man beside his blush. "M-my name?" The man asked. Jimin hummed, and introduced himself first. "My names Park Jimin...though you probably already knew that." The man nodded instantly, making Jimin smile. He checked his phone, seeing that it was only 0847, and the only person at his dorm would be Yoongi. That was good, since his perpetually tired hyung would likely be asleep, and Jimin would be able to clean up before anyone found out. 

"I-I'm Kim Soojin. I major in drama." The other male said quickly, making Jimin nod and grin. He felt a few more drops of blood slide down his face and winced, quickly lifting his shirt to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose. Next to him, Soojin flushed as he caught the glimpse of midriff that Jimin was flashing by holding his shirt up to his face. Jimin noticed and blushed lightly, then silently gaped when he noticed the two people walking into the dorms about twenty meters ahead of them. 

It was Jungkook and Taehyung, both of whom Jimin knew had class that should have lasted for another half hour. Jimin flinched as he though about what he must look like. Maybe they wouldn't notice him? Oh who was he kidding? He should just usher Soojin out of the area before one of them got the wrong idea and Yoongi grabbed his breads knuckles. Jimin thought his hyung's were amazing, but he really didn't want Soojin getting brass knuckles to the anywhere. 

"That's my dorm right there. Thank you for walking me!" Jimin thanked, bowing quickly as Soojin flushed and told him that he didn't need to thank him for anything, apologized once again, and then finally left Jimin to walk into his dorm. Jimin sighed in relief once he was gone. 

He instantly opened his phone and then flipped his phone camera to take a look at himself, lowering the shirt, and flinching again. His face was already bruising up, and the blood flow was still dripping from his left nostril. It looked pretty nasty, and he would not be able to hide it unless he had full access and about twenty minutes with his makeup kit. Jimin sighed, maybe he could sneak into his room they would be too busy doing homework/sleeping to notice? And then he could pretend he felt ill and get out of practice with Hosoek that night just to be certain that no one would find out? 

Jimin shook his head. Neither plan would work. His four new hyung's and two dongseangs would see through him in an instant. He just had to rip off the bandaid. So Jimin opened the door, and instantly caught the attentions of Jungkook, Taehyung, and a tired looking Yoongi, who's jaw fell open the moment that they saw Jimin's face. 

"Jimin-ah!" Yoongi gasped, standing up and Jimin saw Jungkook's face darken. "What happened to you!?" The elder demanded, stomping over to Jimin and pulling the shirt away form his face to see the full injury. The bruise didn't help Jimin at all, and in fact, made Taehyung whimper quietly and grab the edge of the counter. "Jimin-Hyung, that looks like someone hit you!" Jungkook announced. Yoongi's face grew even darker when he got closer, and saw the blood was still slowly dribbling out. "It was an accident." Jimin said, a bit thickly due to the blood. "I was opening the door to one of the dance studios, and someone threw a shoe at his friend that hit me instead." 

Jungkook hissed lowly, and Yoongi didn't look appeased at all, but Jimin sighed when Taehyung shakily handed him an ice pack. He pressed it to his face, nearly groaning in relief. 

"Go and sit down." Yoongi finally ordered. "You're not doing practice with Hoseok tonight." Jimin's head went up sharply, but the look that Yoongi was giving him was one of 'don't question me right now' and so Jimin melted. He watched as Yoongi called Jin and Namjoon, blushing darker every time one of the others gave him a calculating once over, like ascertaining if he was still alright. 

"It's stopped bleeding!" Jimin announced three minutes later, pulling his shirt from his nose and shaking his head a bit. Yoongi handed him a damp cloth, and Jimin immediately flew up to head and washed all of the blood off of his chin and under his nose. He winced when Yoongi leaned in close and observed the injury, tsking as he leaned back. "Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Jungkook asked, making Jimin sigh in annoyance. 

"I'm positive. I've had concussions half a dozen times, and I don't have a concussion." Half a dozen was an overstatement, but it worked to get the younger two to back off, and so Jimin sighed in relief. 

He easily headed to his room and shucked off his shirt, changing into a new one and tossing the blood stained one into the hamper. He'd heard that washing things in cold water got blood out, and so he'd had wash his shirt to make sure the blood came out of it. 

Jimin put a dark blue hoodie on over top his new shirt, and then he gingerly began to poke at his face while looking into his mirror to see the damage clearly. It wasn't the worst bruise, but it was a bit worse than average. It stung too, and Jimin stopped messing with it. Jimin sighed. There was no way he was going to get to go out alone for random practice again, not if he knew Kim Seokjin in the least.

Jimin leaned over and fell onto his bed, opening up his chat with Got7 and taking a selca, sending it and then immediately sending the context since he didn't want anyone to worry. 

Immediately though, everyone was worried. Everyone also logged in at the same time, so Jimin presumed that they were at dance practice or something, and had taken a break when Jimin texted them. Halfway through him reading the messages, his phone rang, and Jimin sighed when he saw the caller ID. It was Jaebum, which meant that he was about to get scolded by the members of Got7. 

He answered though, because the scoldings would get way worse if he didn't, and braced himself for the shouting. 

"Jiminie-ah, who exactly hit you with a shoe?" Jaebum asked carefully, and slowly. Jimin rolled his eyes at the approach that the leader of Got7 had chosen to go with. "Just a random guy, Hyung. It was an accident, and he apologized. I just wanted to let you know because I know you'll be all worried and upset when I'm not posting selcas and doing any Vlives for the next day or two." Jaebum's voice was overtaken by Mark's, the eldest of Got7 apparently taking his leaders phone. "Just be careful. I don't like that you're staying in college alone for three months, and if you get hurt again I'm going to call your manager myself and get you pulled out." 

Jimin flushed, knowing that Mark would in fact do what he had just said he would. "But Mark-hyung, I'm not alone! I have Jin-hyung, and Yoongi-hyung, and Hoseok-hyung, and Namjoon-hyung, and Taehyung-ah, and Jungkook-ah!" Jimin protested, because his hyung's and dongseangs were with him, and they were awesome! Mark sighed over the phone. "Just be careful," he repeated. He then handed the phone off to BamBam, and Jimin instantly brightened more as BamBam shared the phone with Yugyeom and the two maknaes of Got7 started on about the new choreography they were learning, the new vocals they were practicing, what BamBam was planning on making for dinner, and how Jackson kept messing up this one part in the dance. The last one caused Jackson to yelp and grab the phone, vehemently denying that he was messing up repeatedly, only to have Jinyoung very quietly let Jimin know that the maknaes hadn't been lying. 

Jimin just laid on his bed and laughed at his fellow idols antics, feeling the weight of disappointment flowing off his chest. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get to practice with Hoseok that night, and disappointed that his hyung's would probably freak out and he'd cause them worry. Jimin didn't want to cause them worry. 

He heard the door opening and closing, and Jimin sighed when he heard Jin announce that he was home. If Jin was there, the others couldn't be that far off. Jimin kicked his feet up and said a quick farewell to Got7. 

"I have to go! I'll talk to you all later!" Jimin grinned when he heard seven immediate replies of assent, and Yugyeom sending him a big kiss. He hung up, and wandered to his mirror to see what exactly he could do to make his face less swollen and bruised. 

It looked a bit better without all the blood, and Jimin knew the swelling would go down after a day or two. He just had to use makeup to cover up what remained. Jimin was used to covering up bruises with makeup, since he was pretty clumsy and would end up falling down in the practice rooms and getting bruises all over. The makeup noonas were always annoyed with him, and one time Jimin had been asked by a worried noona if someone was hitting him because of the frequency of the bruises. 

Jimin had been quick to assure the woman that it was just him being suuuuuuper clumsy, and there was nothing to worry about. 

He grabbed some of his full cover concealer out of the bag he kept his makeup in and started dabbing some of it out. He quickly started to swipe the little foam brush around, spreading out the concealer to a thin layer just overtop his skin. The tone of his skin and the concealer matched perfectly, and Jimin grinned with pride when he saw the result. You could obviously tell that it was bruised, but it looked much lesser than when you could see the puffy redness and the actual lines of purple bruising. It would hopefully calm everything down, and Jimin could do a complete cover up later. 

He stashed his concealer back in the bag not a second too early, as Jin suddenly knocked on the door and then entered. Jimin turned, and tried to look as innocent as possible. His act was seen through immediately by the eldest. Jin had had countless practice in identifying the 'innocent' faces of his dongseangs, and knew full well what had happened to Jimin. Yoongi had told him the second he'd entered, not wanting Jin to be blindsided and then have a total freak out. 

Instead of having a total freak out, Jin had walked straight to Jimin's room and knocked half a second before entering. Now that he though about it, that might've not been the right thing to do, but he wanted to know for sure if anything was cracked, or if Jimin might have a concussion. 

Jimin was standing by his bed, eyes slightly wide as he looked at Jin. "Umm... I really am fine, hyung!" He exclaimed when Jin started walking towards him. Jin leaned down, and started checking out the bruise. The skin looked rather smooth, despite the slight redness he could see. Jin gently reached up and moved his nose side to side, trying to discern whether or not there was a crack in the bone. He didn't feel anything but Jimin flinching under his touch, and Jin flinched as well. "I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning in a bit closer. The bruise would be there for a few days, but Jin knew nothing was broken, and it wasn't too bed. 

"Alright, have you ever had a concussion before?" Jimin nodded instantly, and Jin sighed. "Do you have one?" Jimin shook his head. "No, Jin-hyung. I know the symptoms of a concussion, and I don't have one. I have a small bump, but nothing's wrong." Jin hummed and moved behind him, Jimin obediently letting his head fall forward to give Jin a better view. 

Jin gently shifted his hair around, searching for the lump that Jimin had described. He found it after a moment, and carefully moved Jimin's hair around to make sure there wasn't any blood spotting the locks. He didn't see any blood, which was a good sign, and the bump wasn't all that big, Jin knew it would be sore for a few days, but it would go down pretty quickly. "Alright, I'll believe you. Take some ibuprofen for the pain, and you and Hobi aren't practicing tonight, or tomorrow night. Got it?"

Jimin pouted at the words, but he knew that ur was completely and totally true. No one was going to let him go to dance practice with Hoseok, least of all Jin. He nodded his assent and then felt arms wrap around him, Jin giving him a back hug. 

"Why do you keep getting hurt around us?" Jin asked, making Jimin frown. "What?" The younger asked in confusion. Jin huffed out a breath and shook his head. "When we first met, you got a shard of glass in your foot, then that woman stopped you in front of the dorm, and now you got hit in the face with a shoe. How are you such a trouble magnet?" Jimin laughed at the title, shaking his head. "I don't know, I just have kind of bad luck." 

Jin released him and headed for the door. "We're having take out for dinner tonight, I don't really feel like cooking. Any requests?" Jimin opened his mouth to tell Jin he was fine with anything, but all of a sudden Taehyung stuck his head into the room and gave them both a bright grin. 

"Panda Express!" He yelled before he ducked out again. Jin shut his eyes and sighed, but then shrugged. Panda Express was a favorite amongst all of them, so it wouldn't hurt to obey Taehyung's wishes. "Looks like we'll be doing Panda Express," he told Jimin as he exited the room. Jimin grinned and came out after him, seeing the everyone except Hoseok had gathered in the living room. 

"Hobi-hyung is pouting in his room," Jungkook told him when he walked in. Jimin's face paled slightly. Was Hoseok mad at him because Jin wouldn't let him practice? Should Jimin apologize? He had gotten hurt hours before they were set to practice, and Hoseok and him had been blocked from practicing for two days already. Hoseok was probably irritated. Namjoon broke into the conversation, obviously seeing where Jimin's thoughts were heading and seeking to disrupt them. "He's bummed about a grade he got in his class today, apparently his teacher didn't appreciate him taking a question and completely changing it." Jimin blinked while Taehyung snorted. 

"No, no, no. He didn't just change the question, he blacked out the question, wrote his own, blacked out the multiple choice answers and wrote his own," Yoongi said with a grin. "And then he promptly gave the wrong answer to his own question!" They all broke out into laughter, Jimin covering his mouth as he outright snorted. What was Hoseok thinking!? 

At that exact moment, Hoseok entered the living room, saw them all laughing, pulled up his hood and flopped down onto the couch. He rested his head in Namjoon's lap and groaned lowly. Jungkook just rolled his eyes and thumped him on the leg. 

"Hey! What does everyone want from Panda Express?" Jin yelled from the kitchen, answers immediately being screamed at him by eager college students. Jimin gaped a bit when he saw Taehyung shove a hand over Jungkook's mouth and shove the younger down, Jungkook scowling and trying to bite the hand a second later. 

"Alright, settle down. You look like preschoolers!" Namjoon eventually yelled, silencing the group as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Jimin-ah, what do you want?" Jimin hesitated, remembering what he'd gotten the last time he had Panda Express. "Umm...vegetable rice please." Namjoon nodded and penned down his order before turning to Yoongi. "Hyung?" 

And so they went in a circle, Namjoon making sure that everything went smoothly as he wrote down his own order and then headed to the kitchen to hand the paper over to a waiting Jin. 

"Here you go, babe," said Namjoon, giving Jin a kiss on the cheek and the paper. Jin smiled, pecking him back and then glancing down at the orders. "Thanks Joonie. I'll order it in, and then we can watch a movie or something." Namjoon nodded and wandered back to the living room while Jin called in their order. 

"Can we watch Guardians Of The Galaxy?" Taehyung asked as soon as Namjoon entered the room. "Jimin-hyung hadn't seen it yet, and he NEEDS to!" Namjoon rolled his eyes at the way Taehyung emphasized 'needs' like it was a life or death matter, but got the disk from the pile beside the TV. He put it into the player and then headed back to his seat, nudging Hoseok's shoulder to get the slightly elder male to lean up so he could sit. 

They all settled in together, Taehyung next to Jimin, who was next to Jungkook, who was next to Hoseok, who was half on top of Namjoon, who was next to Yoongi. There was a space open for where Jin would sit, although Yoongi bet that Jin would probably force Hoseok to move so that he could lean on his boyfriend. Jin could be pretty possessive at times. 

The group sat through the first ten minutes of Guardians Of The Galaxy without anything going wrong, enjoying the music and the loud bangs. Jimin let out small gasps every time Star Lord did something cool, which amused all the others, and Jungkook nearly broke Hoseok's leg when the youngest saw Gamora for the first time and started slapping the outstretched limb. 

"Food will be here in fifteen!" Jin called as he walked into the living room, immediately zeroing in on Hoseok. Hoseok carefully leaned up and moved, sitting next to Yoongi while Jin plopped down and claimed his spot curled into Namjoon's side. Yoongi just shook his head in amusement and refocused on the movie. 

"Wow! I really like Gamora!" Jimin yelled as they watched Peter and Gamora fight. He was bouncing slightly in his seat as he watched, everyone else cheering along for their favorite character while they fought. "YEAH!" Roared Jungkook when Gamora pinned Peter down. "Get him girl!" Taehyung reached across Jimin to elbow Jungkook right as Peter escaped the hold. "Whoo! Peter's better!" He sang, making Jungkook scowl at him. 

"Honey, the kids are fighting again..." Jin muttered to Namjoon, loud enough that only Hoseok and Yoongi heard. Yoongi turned away to hide his laughing while Hosoek jaunt burst into hysterical giggles. The sudden outburst with seemingly no cause made the three maknaes of the dorm turn and stare. "...Is he ok?" Jungkook asked in confusion, watching Hoseok double over and hold his stomach. "Uhhhh...I don't think so," replied Taehyung. 

A sudden boom brought their attention back to the TV screen, where Rocket and Groot had come on screen. "Aww man!!!" Jungkook and Taehyung groaned in unison. "We missed Rocket's big entrance," moaned Jungkook, grabbing the remote from Namjoon and rewinding twenty seconds so that they could see Groot and Rocket's marvelous entrance.

A sudden knock on the door brought their attention away from the prison escape scene, and Jin jumped up. "That's the food, I'll get it," he said. 

The rest of them just went back to the movie, Jin returning a moment later and carting a big box of food. "Alright, everyone come and get it! And if you spill anything on my couch you will be responsible for cleaning it, and cooking for yourself for a week." Everyone nodded and went to their dishes, Jimin grinning as he got his vegetable rice and digging in. 

It tasted good, as always, and Jimin hummed in happiness as he took another big bite. 

"Don't you want some meat or something?" Taehyung asked from beside him. Jimin swallowed his food and looked over, seeing that Taehyung and Jimin had big plates of noodles and meat. "I'm good with this," he said, taking another bite and grinning. Taehyung shrugged it off and turned back to the movie, which had advanced a scene. 

Hoseok yelped suddenly, bringing attention to him as he glared at Yoongi. "He stole my food!" He screeched. "Why do you all always steal my food? Why meeeeeeee!?" His dramatic actions just made everyone laugh, Namjoon covering his mouth to explain. "Because one, your reactions are funny, and two, you're an easy victim." To prove his point, he reached over and grabbed a piece of Hoseok's meat. Hoseok screeched demonically and waved his arms around, but made no move to actually take the food back as Namjoon plopped it into his mouth. Namjoon chewed, swallowed, and grinned. "See? Easy victim." 

Hosoek let out low grumbles and leaned protectively over his plate. Jimin laughed at his face, nearly choking on his rice when he watched Hoseok mournfully eat a bite of his food, giving an almost deadened look to the TV screen. He heard Jungkook beside him laughing, the maknae getting nothing but a glare from Hoseok. 

Suddenly Jimin's phone rang, and he quickly glanced down at the college ID. He frowned, because why would Soobin be calling him? The leader of TXT probably needed advice on something, so Jimin stood up, placing his plate onto the small table in front of the couch. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," he apologized, hurrying to his room to answer the call. 

He shut his door as he arrived in his room, answering Soobin's call. "Hello, Soobin-ah! How's everything going?" He waited a moment, and then heard a raspy breathing. He was getting worried, was something wrong with Soobin? 

"Jimin-hyung...umm. We were coming by to-to visit you, in your dorm," Soobin started to explain. Jimin made a small humming noise of understanding, silently urging Soobin to continue. There was something truly wrong, Jimin could tell from the way Soobin was speaking. "There was- someone recognized us, and then there were a bunch of college students asking if a lot of idols were going to be coming to visit, and Beomgyu was getting nervous, and we tried to just head for your dorm but there were too many people and they started chasing us, so we were running, and we got lost and hid in a dance studio, and I don't know where Taehyun is!" 

Jimin's face was deathly pale by the end of the statement, getting a few things from it. One, TXT was somewhere on campus and perhaps being chased by college students who wanted to brag about meeting idols, two, the second youngest member was missing, and three he had to go and get them immediately. But first Jimin had to get something straight. 

"What do you mean you LOST TAEHYUN?" He demanded. He needed to know if 'I don't know where Taehyun is' meant that Taehyun hid in a different dance studio, or if he turned a different way than his other members and was legitimately lost. 

Back in the living room, everyone else blinked as they watched Jimin leave, confused. "I wonder who it is," said Jungkook. Yoongi shrugged. "Probably his mom or something. Pause the movie though, he'll want to see it when he gets back." Jungkook grumbled, but obeyed, and paused the movie. 

At that exact moment, they heard a loud shout coming from Jimin's room. 

"What do you mean you LOST TAEHYUN?" Instantly, they all bounced up, confused at the sudden shout. They hadn't heard Jimin sound like that before, and Jin led the charge as he hurried to Jimin's door. They could hear the idol talking, and while Namjoon felt a bit awkward eavesdropping, it sounded serious and they might be able to help. 

Jimin nearly freaked out come felt when he heard Soobin let out a small whimper and then the phone was jostled, and Yeonjun came on. "Hyung, we were running and I was holding onto Beomgyu, and Soobin had Kai, and we thought that Taehyun was in between us, but he slipped away somewhere, and we don't know where he is." Yeonjun sounded nervous, and Jimin let out a sharp breath. That seemed to be the breaking point for Yeonjun. "I-I'm sorry, I should've been a Better Hyung, I was just nervous and I didn't look out for him and-" 

Jimin immediately switched gears, trying to soothe the worried eldest. "No, wait, I'm not mad, I'm not mad," Jimin promised, sounding near frantic. "You did your best in a bad situation. I know where the dance studios are, and hyung is going to come and get you, alright? I'll be there in less than five minutes. Ok?" Yeonjun made a small affirmative and Jimin hung up and grabbed a jacket to wear. 

He hurried out of his room and came face to chest with Namjoon. Jimin yelped a bit, and recoiled. "Whoa!" Namjoon exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Hyung, I'll watch the movie some other time with you. This rookie idol group I know came to visit me, and they got recognized and surrounded, and they lost one of their members when they ran." Jimin ran a quick hand through his hair, mussing it as he hurried past them and moved to put his shoes on. 

"Wait a sec!" Jin yelled, making Jimin freeze in place. "We'll help, you don't know the campus that well yet. We can help find them faster." Jimin nearly slumped over, grateful for the assistance and nodded furiously. "Thank you, thank you so much. The group is Tomorrow X Together, they have-" 

Jungkook suddenly cut him off. "Oh! They've got five members! Yeonjun-ssi, Soobin-ssi, Beomgyu-ssi, Taehyun-ssi and Hueningkai-ssi!" Everyone stared at him, Jimin blinking like an owl. Jungkook flushed a bit. "Taehyung-hyung, Hoseok-hyung and I watched their videos." Hoseok and Taehyung nodded in agreement, and Jimin brushed it off. "Well, Taehyun is missing. The others are in one of the dance studios. I'm not sure which one." 

They all hurried to put on shoes and jackets, rushing out and towards the dance studios. They could see groups of students wandering around together, and while it wasn't very suspect the knowledge that a rookie idol group had just been mobbed made them a bit nervous. TXT wasn't too popular yet, but with Jimin already going to the college and suddenly having more idols visit, they could see why people go to excited. Still though, there was no excuse for literally chasing a group of teens through the campus. 

They hit the line of dance studios, and all of them split up to go along the line. Jimin didn't know which one they were in, so they all just headed to one. Jungkook took the lead and sprinted towards studio one. He hurried forwards and tossed the door open, looking in quickly to run through the contents of the studio. However, he didn't need to go through the whole studio, since as soon as he threw open the door, he heard a little yelp. Immediately, he looked into the corner. There were four boys sitting there with wide eyes. Jungkook knew they were TXT, minus Kang Taehyun, who was apparently missing somewhere around campus. He stood there in silence for a moment, just staring at the younger boys. After a moment, one of them spoke up. 

"We aren't giving autographs!" A taller male with fluffy black hair and eyes said, looking a tiny bit scared of Jungkook. The fear in his eyes made Jungkook blink and back up, not wanting to frighten the already likely anxious idol. "Umm. I'm not here for autographs." He said. That seemed to both soothe and confuse the idols a little bit, and the all blinked at each other again. After a moment, Jungkook continued. "I'm here with Jimin-Hyung. He asked us for help finding you and Taehyun-ssi." 

His words made them all relax completely, just hearing that Jungkook was with Jimin brought a large degree of relief. That was when they all gained very grateful expression and stood up, looking quite exhausted. 

Jungkook grinned and turned back around, sticking his head out and yelling, "Hyung's! I found them!" His yell, made the boys twitch for a moment and step back, anxious that maybe Jungkook wasn't truly with Jimin, before Jimin appeared in the doorway. As soon as they saw him, they looked ten times more exhausted. Jimin's eyes immediately raked over them for injuries, then when he saw the unshed years in Kai's eyes, he stepped forward and wrapped them in the best hug he could, considering his arm span wasn't too impressive. They melted into the contact, everyone else joining them quickly and smiling a bit at the scene. After a second, Jimin pulled back and the rookie idols took a chorus of deep breaths. 

"I don't know where Taehyun went, hyung!" Soobin explained quickly, looking halfway to a panic attack. Beomgyu took over, his hands shaking slightly. "We got into campus easily enough, and we were coming to where the headmaster said your dorm was, but then someone noticed us and everyone started going crazy." Yeonjun frowned, patting Beomgyu on the head and taking over for his younger member. "Someone started yelling that a bunch of idols were going to be visiting, and we were trying to get through all of then screaming and asking questions. Someone grabbed Soobin, so me and Beomgyu were trying to grab him back, and when we did I was holding onto Beomgyu, and Soobin had Kai. Taehyun was in between us because we didn't want him to get lost, but somehow Taehyun just vanished." He said, clear worry and fear in his tone. 

"Where exactly was the last place you saw him?" Namjoon asked, wanting to figure out the basic parameters of where Taehyun could be. "It was around two hundred meters down the road." Hueningkai responded instantly. "We managed to sneak into the studio some girl started yelling that she thought she saw another idol by the gates." The was he said it was almost like this was normal. Although, from what they knew about Jimin and from the clips of things, it sounded like this happened every few dozen times they went outside. Which was kind of a horrifying thought to them. 

"Alright. He probably either went into the woods, or crossed around to get to the dorms." Jin decided, thinking about what was around this area of the campus. "Jungkook and Jimin-ah, why don't you take these four back to the dorms just in case people are still trying to find them, and check to see if maybe Taehyun-ssi got to the dorms. The rest of us will split up and try to comb through the surrounding areas." Immediately, TXT had reservations about the plan. 

"Taehyun doesn't like strangers. At all." Beomgyu said flatly. "He'll run away again if he sees all of you coming around him. Kai should go back to the dorm, but you should take Jimin-hyung Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung and I with you." The younger was staring right into Jin's eyes. "We can separate, and a member of TXT or Jimin-hyung can go with each group. That way Taehyun will know that you're not just freaky fans." 

Jin bit his lip, sending a glance to Namjoon, who was also looking a bit iffy. "Ok. How about this," the intellectual of the group said. "Beomgyu-ssi, Jungkook and Kai-ssi go back to the dorms, and wait. That leaves us three idols and five of us left. We can separate and go search. Yoongi-hyung, you go with Soobin-ssi, Taehyung and Hoseok with go with Jimin-ah and Jin-Hyung and I will go with Yeonjun-ssi." Both groups hesitated, and then nodded. 

Beomgyu looked highly unhappy, but finally agreed, shucking off his jacket and handing it to Yeonjun. "You'll be cold, hyung, you didn't bring a jacket with you." The younger said. "Take my jacket." Yeonjun thanked him, and then Jungkook and the younger members of TXT slipped out to head back to their dorm. 

"Alright. Let's go to where you last saw Taehyun-ssi. Most of the students probably assumed that you all went towards somewhere you'd know, the main building or one of the offices. That means that they're about halfway across campus from us. Put your hoods up and keep your head down. Anything identifying should be taken off." They all listened to Namjoon's advice, the idols checking their clothes for anything that could make them stick out. Yeonjun stared blankly as he checked his own clothes. 

"Oh." Yeonjun sighed, seeing the bright gold TXT on the back of Beomgyu's jacket. Everyone followed his gaze. "Idiot!" Soobin yelped. "No wonder we got recognized!" Jimin just laughed and ruffled Soobin's hair. "I honestly doubt that's why. I've worn my own merch outside plenty of times, and as long as I hid my face and hair people didn't notice me. Probably someone just recognized you from a video, and figured they could get an easy in with idols from you." With that, he turned back to being more serious. He opened the door and peeked out. There was no one on the pathway. 

They ran down the path until Yeonjun stopped, a few hundred meters away, just as Kai had said. "This is where I last saw him." Yeonjun told them. "He was over on that side." The eldest of TXT gestured to the side of the road closest to the wooded area. "Ok. Don't start yelling his name, but try calling him." Jin said, quickly separating the groups. They all quickly gave Taehyun's number to the college students so that they could contact him. 

Soobin and Yoongi took the left side, Soobin nearly vibrating in worry. 

"Calm down," Yoongi said after a minute of it, making Soobin wince and apologize. "He'll be fine. He might still be at the apartment." Soobin nodded, accepting the comfort for what it was supposed to be and relaxing a little bit. They heard a sound to their left, and immediately Soobin took off. "Taehyun?" He called softly. He got no answer. Yoongi joined him half a second later, also softly calling out the missing idols name. Still no answer. Soobin muttered a curse and kept walking, getting more and more worried each minute. 

With Namjoon, Jin and Yeonjun, they'd taken the middle path, starting from the exact point Taehyun was last seen. "Where would he go if he were scared?" Jin asked, trying to get any insight on where the boy might be. Yeonjun hummed, looking around with worried eyes. "Taehyun doesn't get scared a lot, but when he goes, he usually goes to one of us. He's had a panic attack once or twice, and when that happens he'll cram himself in the smallest place he can find." 

Namjoon nodded, trying to think of where he might be hiding. Then his eyes widened. "What if he's hiding in the groundskeeper shed? It's right around here!" Yeonjun and Jin blinked, and their eyes went wide. "Let's go!" Encouraged Jin quickly, wanting to take off and get to the younger. 

Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin were wandering around the path, down the right. They were heading over to where most of the classroom buildings were, and both of the students could tell that the idol was very worried. "I'm sure he'll be fine," said Hoseok, patting Jimin's shoulder. "He might've headed back to the dorm even. And if he didn't, we'll find him." Jimin nodded, but they could tell Hoseok's words handy helped him much. 

"How did you meet TXT anyway?" Taehyung asked, trying to take the elders mind off of his worry for a moment. Jimin shrugged, eyes scraping over the land in front of them in the hopes of spotting the younger idol. "The day I found out I was coming here, I ran into them in the hallway of the Big Hit building. They called me sunbaenim and I asked them to call me hyung, told them what was going on, and gave them my phone number to call me if they ever needed anything." Hoseok and Taehyung grinned at the story, finding it cute. 

"Let's try calling him," Taehyung said, Jimin opening up his phone and typing in the younger idols number. It rang for a moment, and then surprisingly, Taehyun answered. "Taehyun?" Jimin called into the phone. All three of them stopped and stared at the phone, Jimin clicking it onto speaker mode. 

"Jimin-hyung, I'm not really sure where I am..." Taehyun said, sounding nervous and slightly alarmed. "Alright, do you know where you got lost?" Jimin asked. "Umm...I got separated when someone was trying to grab at Beomgyu-hyung, and then there was a tall woman who asked me to introduce you to her, and so I was trying to get back to your dorm, but I ended up in this tiny building." Jimin shook his head miserably, not having any clue at all where Taehyun was talking about. He looked up to Taehyung and Hoseok, both of whom shook their heads. They had no clue where he was either. 

"Alright, just stay in there. I've got my hyung's looking for you, as well as Soobin and Yeonjun. Hueningkai and Beomgyu are back at my dorm right now." Taehyun breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wait... someone knocking on the door!" His panic had returned, and Jimin took in a sharp breath. "Just stay calm, don't answer. It'll be ok." Jimin assured. Taehyun's breathing was increasing slowly. "I'm gonna hang up so they don't hear me talking. I'll call back later," he said before hanging up. 

Soobin and Yoongi cut across the more trimmed lawn, and over to the groundskeepers shed. It was a small building with one door and not a lot of space. Most of the space was covered with lawn care products and a lawn mower. Yoongi knocked quickly, trying to ascertain whether or not anyone was inside, and then if that person was the little lost idol. No one answered, and Yoongi knocked harder. The groundskeepers shed was the best idea he'd had, he had to be in there. 

"Wait!" Soobin exclaimed. "If he's in there, he's not going to just answer to a bunch of loud knocking!" Yoongi winced, knowing that the younger idol was right. Yoongi sure wouldn't answer the door if he'd been randomly chased into an unknown space and had no idea of who was outside knocking. 

"Taehyun?" Soobin called through the door. "Taehyunie, it's Soobin-hyung. Are you in there?" Less than a second later the doors were flung open and Taehyun came out, staring with widened eyes at Soobin. Soobin grinned and brought the smaller teen in for a hug. Yoongi also grinned slightly, opening up his phone and texting the dorm group chat. 

Their phones dinged all at once, and they all grinned when they saw the message and informed their group idols that Taehyun had been found, and was with Yoongi and Soobin. 

Everyone hurried back to the dorm, and met up at the doors. Yeonjun immediately wrapped Taehyun in a hug and apologized quickly, Taehyun shaking his head in response. "You don't need to apologize, hyung," said Taehyun. "Where's Beomgyu-hyung and Hyuka?" The others snorted quietly at the nickname, but Jimin opened the door to reveal the two rookie idols standing right there and waiting. 

Jungkook was off to the side, and grinned in satisfaction when he saw the entire group of idols go in for a group hug, Jimin also being pulled along. 

The college students slipped off to the side, surrounding Yoongi to get details on what had happened. "Where did you find him?" Jungkook asked curiously. Yoongi grinned. "In the groundskeepers shed. Soobin-ssi told me that when he has panic attacks he likes to hide himself in the smallest available space, and I remembered the shed so we stopped by." They all nodded at his words, grinning as they glanced back over and saw the group of idols still embracing. Jimin was muttering to all of them, and they could just barely catch the words. 

"If that ever happens again, you can call me and I will always come and get you. The same thing happened to me when I was a rookie, and you just have to remember that most of Kpop fans are wonderful people and not at all like them. They're anomalies and not real fans if they condone harming idols." The rookie group nodded and Jimin squeezed Hueningkai and Beomgyu, who were on either side of him, tightly. "You're doing so well so far, and you're getting popular very quickly. Keep on strong and don't mind them." 

The college students smiled at the little pep talk that Jkmin was giving the younger idols, and then refocused. "Alright, grab the food and put it into the fridge," ordered Jin. The younger college stud yes obeyed and started to pick up the food and stuff it into the refrigerator. 

"Hey, Hyung!" Yelled Taehyung. Several people looked over, but after a split second everyone just assumed he'd been talking to Jin and went back to their tasks. Jin headed over towards Taehyung. "Is TXT staying over tonight?" Jin frowned, shaking his head. He looked over at Jimin and mouthed the question to him, feeling glad when Jimin proved himself rather good with reading lips. He relayed the question to Soobin, who looked back up at Jin.

"Our manager is picking us up in about an hour," he told them. "We were really just here to check up on Jimin-hyung." Jimin laughed and leaned back, squeezing them one last time before he released the rookie idols in his grasp.

Jin walked forwards and ruffled the idols hair, waving him off. "Why don't you and your friends go to the living room and catch up until they have to leave. We can finish Guardians Of The Galaxy tomorrow night." Jimin nodded and led the rookie idol group into the living room, everyone settling down after the incredibly busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!


	12. Superpowers AU Requested (TXT and BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on the copy I have up on Quotev, so please enjoy! It's pretty strange and quirky so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shooter situation, slight violence.

It had been a rocky road for TXT, even before they had debuted as idols of Big Hit Entertainment. And not exactly the casual kind of problems that all groups faced before debuting, like issues with who was the main what, who was in charge and things. This was a bigger problem that completely took over their interactions, and caused rifts in the team from a lack of trust. The problem had eventually ended with a steaming (literally) fight between Yeonjun and Soobin. The two eldest had been pushing at each others buttons for a while, seeing as Yeonjun was separating himself from the group even more than everyone else, and Soobin was fighting to bring everyone together while still maintaining a sort of personal distance.

That had resulted in Yeonjun titling Soobin as a hypocrite, and Soobin pretty much cursing out Yeonjun as not being interested in their success as idols. Basically, they hadn't trusted each other at all before that fight, mainly because they all had a big secret. 

They each had super human powers that they didn't want getting out into the publics eye. 

Choi Yeonjun had the ability to manipulate fire, which had always made him cautious to approach others for fear of harming them. He had suffered as a child, setting fires as an infant when he cried and until he was three, his parents had to be careful of his tantrums. Yeonjun also had an unfortunate habit of lighting himself aflame when he was having nightmares, so heat resistant sheets were put into his bed. The flames had always been hard to control, and so Yeonjun ended up pushing everyone away. On the other end was Choi Soobin, who had been born with the ability to manipulate water. He had always been pretty isolated, especially since when he was an infant he nearly flooded the entire house because he wanted more water in his bath. As he got older he began to suffer from control issues, and whenever he got scared he had a habit of accidentally making any water close to him start to flood over its container, or wave around. Just like Yeonjun, it had made him cautious of everything. 

When the two blew up at each other, it had turned steamy. It had been a pretty normal day for the about to debut group, a dance practice followed by vocal work, then another dance practice. Beomgyu had been joking around, Taehyun made some sassy comments, Hueningkai yelled at Beomgyu for stealing one of his plushies. Nothing had been too different, except for when Soobin decided that Yeonjun was being to distant during a break, and had approached him. It had soon turned almost violent, with the two yelling at each other for being hypocritical/uncaring until Beomgyu and Taehyun were holding them back. Hueningkai was almost to calling their manager for help separating them, in fear that they'd start to land physical blows, when Yeonjun accidentally sent a flicker of flame at Sooin while pointing at him. Soobin had instinctively reacted by flinging a tendril of water at Yeonjun. The twos abilities had crashed together and turned to steam, swirling through the air and dancing across the ceiling. The power sunk into all of their heads, making the other three members all watch in shock as the two battling members fell into silence. 

After a moment of pure shock, and slight terror on Soobin and Yeonjun's parts, everyone had blown up with Beomgyu deciding he might as well throw himself in with his leader and eldest hyung. The younger decided to show off his power by taking the steam from the air and making it swirl around in a pattern. Beomgyu had been born with the ability to manipulate air currents, a powerful ability he'd always hidden since he was an infant, and had propelled himself into the air. Controlling air currents was a powerful ability, but also a dangerous one. One time, when Beomgyu was only four years old, he was furious and threw a tantrum over a stupid detail he didn't even recall anymore, and he'd lashed out. Beomgyu had stolen all of the air from the room, and after twenty seconds of watching his family choke without oxygen, a terrified Beomgyu had figured out how to stop his power. 

After Beomgyu's show of ability, it was Taehyun, who made a middle finger out of shadows to show to them. Taehyun's ability to control shadows had always been one that was more gift than curse to Taehyun. Sure, it had been incredibly tough to hide when he we a toddler and foolish, but once Taehyun learned to control it, it became powerful. He could form anything he wanted out of shadows, and hide in them as much as he desired. Unfortunately for Taehyun, who had read the Percy Jackson series after hearing about Nico Di Angelo, he couldn't 'shadow travel' like the son of Hades in the book series. But his abilities made his magic tricks take on a new skill, and he had always won Hide and Seek as a child.

The last of them to jump onto the bandwagon was Hueningkai, who showed off his earth affinity by sprouting an apple tree from the apple that Yeonjun had brought with him to snack on during practice. Kai's ability had manifested when he was six, and in his mothers garden in Hawaii. The beautiful flowers had begun to die, and rot, and Hueningkai had thrown a fit about not getting to hold the sunset orange petals anymore. He had grabbed onto the flowers as though it would help, and to his mothers shock and horror, it had helped. The flowers had healed over, and when Hueningkai's mother tried to grab him, the ground had started to shake a little bit. Hueningkai had a power to grow and move the Earth, though he very rarely practiced the latter, knowing how dangerous it could be.

Everything after that fight had been golden, the teens finding people who were like them, truly like them in a way they hadn't ever had before. It had added a new layer of trust to them that they doubted many idol groups had after ten years of training together. They started to cautiously explore their powers more, training them past what they could instinctively do since they were children, and had been taught to hide what they could do. For them, it was like a door had opened, and they could finally be what they wanted to be.

Along with the newfound freedom, the more they used their powers, the healthier they felt and the better they worked. They sang better, danced better, rapped better when there wasn't a well of power pushing up at their skin, itching at them to let some of it out. So they continued to quietly work with the abilities that they had been given. 

Even though they were careful, they were foolish, thinking they could hide their abilities forever. With how much attention they were garnering, and how many bad things could happen, how could they have ever believed that? That they could hide that they were something more than human forever? It was so naive of them. 

The idea of a fan meet was still relatively new to them. They'd only done a few so far, and it was still a crazy rush to be thought of as people who others wanted to sign things and interact with them. They'd just finished a concert, one that was the best one they'd done so far according to their manager. What their manager didn't know was that during this concert they'd used a little bit of 'extra help' to make it super special. Beomgyu's parents had been in attendance, so they'd taken the risk to make it perfect for them. 

Of course, they hadn't done too much. They didn't want to risk everything they had built for a single concert, no matter who was in attendance. The way they had done it was Beomgyu manipulating the air waves just a tad to carry their voices even louder and clearer than they usually projected them. Along with this, Taehyun settled shadows across the stage at the perfect angles to highlight their features and make all of the lights and props pop just the perfect amount. Hueningkai also might've added a little bit of bloom to the flowers that they had surrounding them at the end, making them extraordinarily vibrant and adding charm to the scene. Yeonjun and Soobin hadn't used their powers, since fire and water weren't incredibly inconspicuous, or helpful to make their show look better.

After the concert had ended, and they had changed they arrived at the fan meet setting. They lined up in order, with Yeonjun on one end and Hueningkai at the other, then Beomgyu next to Yeonjun and Soobin next to Hueningkai. Taehyun was in the middle of the group. They greeted their fans, and their leader gave the entire room of fans a big bunny smile. 

After they greeted their loving MOA, they sat back down and started the meet itself. Fans asked them all kinds of questions, and they joked around and messed with one another, Beomgyu leaned over to Taehyun and stuck a pair of adorable fluffy puppy ears on the slightly smaller teen. Taehyun had glared at him, but eventually had rolled his eyes, and obediently slapped Soobin's hand when Soobin told him paw. 

The fans had loved it, and Taehyun had left the ears on for the entire time. Once they passed onto signing fans books and actually interacting with them one on one, Taehyun ended up giving Beomgyu's puppy ears to a girl wearing a cute shirt with a puppy and a heart on it. She had blushed so much that Taehyun ended up a bit concerned, but she passed onto the other members without incident. The same could be said for the majority of the fans, who TXT greatly enjoyed interacting with. It was towards the last fifth or so of their fans when things went wrong. 

Beomgyu had accepted the fans notebook with a grin, signing it and then smiling when he noticed that she was wearing a BTS Wings sweatshirt. "I love your sweatshirt!" He complimented, expecting the thin, yet tall girl to smile and thank him, compliment him back, something like all their other MOA had done. Instead though, she got this kind of dark look on her face, one that made Beomgyu shiver just a little bit. He wasn't sure exactly how to read her expression, and he didn't really want to anyway. Yeonjun seemed to key in on his dongseangs discomfort, and glanced away from the woman in front of him to check out the girl. Immediately, she got a blank expression, and then demurely smiled and ducked her head. Yeonjun sent Beomgyu a look, and then turned back to the fan in front of him. Beomgyu knew that Yeonjun didn't know why he had suddenly turned uncomfortable, and he also knew that whatever he did now would just make him look standoffish and weird to the other fans.

"Thank you, oppa!" She thanked. Beomgyu hesitated, taking a second before grinning widely and laughing, trying to wave off any discomfort for the rest of the fans still left.

He passed the girls book over to Taehyun, who gave her a bright smile and took the book, opening it up and cheerfully asking the girl about her BTS sweatshirt. Beomgyu's attention was taken by the girl in front of him now, who was pretty in a simple kind of way, and had a red T shirt on. Beomgyu happily opened up her signing book, giving her a wave. "Hello!" He greeted, before feeling a sharp jolt in his mind. His head immediately came up and turned towards Yeonjun, who looked completely normal. He then turned to see Taehyun and the other two members of TXT, and he found his problem. 

The girl in the BTS sweatshirt was removing a gun from her purse. It was halfway out, and Beomgyu could feel the air shooting over the weapons form, his instincts screaming at him that danger was close. 

Beomgyu could also feel when the same thing hit Taehyun and Yeonjun, and the two started glancing around just in time for the girl to remove the gun fully, and direct it straight for Taehyun. 

Everything stopped as people took notice, and then there were people screaming, and security guards coming at them, and Beomgyu watched Taehyun's eyes widen and he saw tiny shadows starting to leak form the corners of the room. Taehyun's power was reacting to his shock and fear, and like slow motion Beomgyu could see the girl in the BTS sweatshirts lips moving. He could hear her too, but the full audio came a millisecond later. 

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR BTS!" The anti fan screamed, and Beomgyu saw her pull the trigger. 

His body reacted faster than his mind for once, neurons firing off orders before he consciously directed anything. His hand flew out, and Beomgyu could feel the air pressure behind the bullet. It was shooting out so fast and strong, ripping through the air like it was about to rip through Taehyun, and Beomgyu couldn't allow that. All of his fingers twitched, going into a fist, and he created an air shield around his dongseang. Nothing was in his mind at that moment other than that he needed to protect Taehyun, and the others from the crazy girl.

The bullet paused in midair, just floating there, but the girl didn't care. She fired off three more rounds before security guards tackled her to the ground, still screaming her head off about how TXT didn't deserve the fame they had, and how BTS was the only idol group that should exist. It was utter insanity, and Beomgyu felt sick. Then reality caught up with his brain and he whipped his head around to check on his other members. The other three bullets had gone at Soobin and Hueningkai, the leader and maknae having defended themselves as best they could under the sudden assault. 

A bursted bottle of water lay by Soobin's feet, the liquid in the air and containing two bullets. Soobin's eyes were wide, and his chest was moving up and down awkwardly, like he couldn't keep breath in his lungs. Beomgyu didn't blame him, his own chest was moving strangely, and he could tell that none of them were fine. The third bullet had been stopped by a tree, sprouted from an apple that Hueningkai had been given as a snack by their manager when he had complained about being hungry. The bullet was lodged deep into the wood, and Hueningkai looked like he was about to have a panic attack. 

People were still screaming, and Beomgyu let his hands fall down, the whind currents dispersing, and letting the bullets sink harmlessly to the floor. Soobin followed his lead, releasing his water bubble and staring at the puddle that formed, two small bits of metal that would've killed him rolling in the liquid. If he hadn't caught them, the the first one would've caught him right in the jaw, and the other in the center of his chest. Kai just peeked out from behind the trunk, trembling too much to try to kill his tree. 

"Is everyone ok?!" Yeonjun yelled, and Beomgyu felt hands on his shoulders whipping him around to check him over for any wounds, Yeonjun's eyes were wide and frantic as he he left Beomgyu and raced to Taehyun to do the same to him. Taehyun had been the original target, and his eyes were wide, but he appeared to be taking it better than Soobin and Hueningkai. The girl was still screaming as security started dragging her out, and then there was their manager in their faces. 

"Come on!" He yelled, and they saw the way his eyes locked onto Hueningkai's tree, but Hyun seemed to in shock to really mentally compute the sign of power, so he ignored it. He tugged on Yeonjun's arm, and Yeonjun quickly grabbed onto Beomgyu and Taehyun, while Soobin shook his head and grabbed their maknae. They hurried away, and Hyun rushed them into a small room. It had been where they changed before, and Yeonjun immediately collapsed onto one of the chairs, tugging Taehyun down in his lap and wrapping his arms around the younger. No one commented, they knew that at the moment, Yeonjun needed the reminder that the first member that girl would've killed was alive. 

And Taehyun definitely needed the comfort of his eldest Hyung with him. 

"You stay here, I'll deal with the police, and call one of the other managers to come pick you up. You can give your statements tomorrow," said Hyun in a rush, already whipping out his phone. He left the room, and Soobin stared down at his hands. 

"We used our powers," he said miserably. "I used my water to surround the bullets, and Kai grew a tree, and Beomgyu-ah, you used your wind." He was shaking his head, and then he went completely still, and grew the hard face they knew was the reason Soobin had been chosen as leader. He had the ability to push aside everything for the health of his group mates, and right now that power was going at full force. 

"The fan sign was going on live, so we have to assume that right now, everyone knows about what Beomgyu, Kai, and I can do." He said slowly, and clearly. Hueningkai let out a small noise and pulled away from Soobin, hurrying over to Beomgyu, and tucking the shorter boy into a hug. "Hey, Ningning, it'll be ok," Beomgyu said softly. Soobin looked a little apologetic at the distress he'd caused his maknae, but they were all already distressed, and they needed to push through it at the moment. Beomgyu allowed Kai to wrap himself pretty much all the way around him, Beomgyu only shifting a bit so that he could see his leader. 

"Yeonjun-hyung, you didn't use your powers, and Taehyun's were pretty unnoticeable, so you two might be safe. At least until they start looking closer and see how many fires followed Yeonjun-hyung around when he was a child, and the way the shadows moved in the video." They all nodded slowly, Yeonjun still tightly gripping Taehyun in his lap. "We need to get back to the dorm, and start packing. Only small things, things that we can carry, and we'll...we'll figure out something as we go along. At least Beomgyu's family was watching the signing, so they know what's happening, and I bet my parents were too. I told my parents about us the last time I visited them, so they should know to contact everyone else's families." They were in too much shock to really be irritated at Soobin for telling his parents about what they could do, and so they just nodded once more. 

"What will happen to us?" Taehyun asked, his voice stronger than they would've thought considering the way he'd been in shock for the past few minutes. Soobin froze for a second, mind racing for anything that he could say to soothe his dongseangs, and hyung. 

He had nothing, and just did what Taehyun had taught him to do when he didn't know what to say. He'd learned it during a To Do episode a while back. "Taehyun-ah," he said, getting Taehyun to look him in the eye. Soobin gave him a wink, and then as bright a bunny smile as he could. "Saranghaeyo!" 

Taehyun's face went from partially still in shock to a deadpan in less than three seconds, while Beomgyu let out a quiet snort and Yeonjun and Hueningkai smiled slightly. The joke was enough to get rid of some of the tension, and Taehyun relaxed. "Alright, let's get going," Soobin said, hearing their manager coming up to the door. 

Hyun stuck his head in, and tried to smile for them. "BTS's manager, Sejin is waiting outside for you. He'll take you back to your dorm. All of you need to go back quickly, and try to relax. Ok?" They all nodded, and Hyun's expression seemed to harden a bit. He lowered his voice into a whisper, and looked directly into Soobin's eyes. "And tomorrow, I don't want to see any of those magic tricks Taehyun-ah's been teaching you." 

The blood dropped from Hueningkai's face at the confirmation that their manager had seen, and recognized the superhuman abilities. Beomgyu quickly turned around their positions, placing Kai directly behind him and doing his best to hide the younger, but taller, boy from view. Hyun raised his hands slightly, eyes honestly telling them that he had zero clue what was happening. 

"Thank you, hyung," said Soobin, recognizing the way Hyun had stated his words. Hyun nodded and watched as they hurried to the back doors. He took in a breath and walked back out to where the police were waiting for him to make a statement. 

He wasn't sure what exactly was happening to the young idols he was in charge of, but he didn't want anything to happen to them. 

Outside, Sejin didn't say a word as the idols crowded into the van, no one sitting in the passenger seat. Yeonjun, Taehyun and Soobin sat in the middle row, in that order, while Hueningkai and Beomgyu sat in the back row. They didn't talk other than very quiet whispers, and Sejin could see that they were all hanging onto each other. He didn't blame them, they all had to be terrified. He just drove as quickly as he could and wondered why exactly it had to be the sweet rookie idols that got attacked. 

Sejin hadn't been watching the live stream of the fan sign, but he knew that his own charges, BTS, were. The boys of BTS had gotten a day off, since Big Hit had been pushing schedules onto them pretty endlessly for the past few weeks. They'd been spending it in theirs dorm, just chilling and eating the food that Seokjin had made. Sejin knew that they'd planned to watch the younger groups event just to see how they were doing, since they hadn't met in a while.

He's practically had a panic attack when the phones in the Big Hit building started ringing off the wall, and he got a personal call from Hyun begging him to come and pick up the younger males idols. Of course he's come, and he couldn't believe what had happened. 

Sejin parked right in front of their dorm, and looked back at them. "I'm going to check on BTS now, but I'm sure they'll be by later. They must be worried about you." 

Soobin nodded a tiny bit and then started ushering his members out of the van, shivering slightly when the cold air hit him. He'd forgotten his jacket at the fan sign venue. Soobin ignored it and grabbed onto Taehyun to drag everyone inside. As soon as they were inside, and Sejin was sure they were safe, he took off. 

He knew for a fact what a mess his own idol charges would be. The boys of BTS saw TXT as their dongseangs, no doubt, and they'd been watching them and cheering them on since the beginning. Sejin knew that Namjoon was probably freaking out not knowing whether or not any of them had been hurt. And then he also knew that the maknaes were probably all being buried in protective embraces by Hosoek and Yoongi, who wouldn't want to let their younger members out of their sight. Seokjin was likely stress cooking, or frantically calling every idol contact he, or any of he boys had ever made to try and get everyone accounted for and make sure that everyone was safe. Not to mention fish for any information that anyone else might have, no matter how much of a long shot it was that anyone would know anything more than them. 

He drove quickly again, and barely put the van into park before he was scurrying up to his idols dorms. He raced up the stairs, and flew down the hallway. He knocked on the door, and it practically flew open, Namjoon standing in front of it. 

"Hyung!" Namjoon practically screeched. Several heads poked out, and Sejin tried to offer a tired smile. Just as he'd suspected, the maknaes were in the living room with Hoseok and Yoongi, and Seokjin came soaring out of the kitchen and skidded to a halt, bumping into Namjoon and grabbing his shoulders. Sejin saw the way all of their eyes were wide and begging for information, and he smiled slightly. 

"They're all alright, no one got hurt," he promised. There was a loud exhale of relief, and Seokjin actually fell back against the wall. "Right now the boys are back in their dorm, and you can go over as long as you promise not to bother any of them." There was an immediate agreement, and then everyone was scrambling to get on shoes and rush out the door, Jimin almost tripping when he took Namjoon's shoes instead of his own, and could barely walk in them. 

They scurried down the stairs and to the van, and as Sejin drove the elder Kpop idol group to their dongseangs dorm, they all recalled the way they'd reacted to the fan sign stream.

"Hyung!" Screeched Hoseok when Yoongi reached over his shoulder and stole a big handful of Hoseok's popcorn. They were relaxing in their dorm for the day, and had decided to watch the stream of TXT's fan meet to pass the time. The elder Kpop idol group hadn't seen their dongseangs for a while, and so this was a nice opportunity to check up on them. 

Seokjin was in the kitchen, fixing them lunch, and Namjoon was in his room changing from his shower. The rest of the group were in the living room, watching in amusement as Hoseok wailed over the loss of his popcorn. 

"Oh! It's starting!" Jimin said loudly, getting their attention. Namjoon hurried into the living room and sat down next to Yoongi. They watched as their dongseangs came on screen, and waved at their fans. The questions and entertainment portion was amusing, and they all laughed when Taehyun slapped his hyung with puppy ears on his head. It really was a pretty cute look on the younger idol, and they groaned when he took them off to give to a fan. 

"Hey, hyung's look at this!" Taehyung called, holding up his phone to show them a video. They all laughed as they watched it, enjoying the funny little skit that the two boys were putting on for the camera. Yoongi reached around Hoseok while the younger rapper was still distracted to steal another handful of popcorn, only to glance up at the TV screen to check on what their dongseangs were doing. 

He dropped his popcorn all over Jungkook and Jimin. 

Instantly, the two yelped and started to yell at Yoongi, but Yoongi hissed at them to shut up, and pointed at the screen in horror. Then screams started coming through the sound system, and everyone's attention was on the screen. There was a shooter in the fan meet. There was a shooter facing their dongseangs and the security was too far away and she was aiming the gun right at Taehyun's face. 

Seokjin came sprinting around the corner just as she pulled the trigger, and Jimin let out a scream as she shot again, and again, and again. 

The scream died in his throat when they all saw what was on screen. The bullet that had been shot at Taehyun was just there, in the air. Beomgyu had his fist pointed outward, as if he were holding the bullet with the air. It got weirder, with Soobin having a water bubble in front of him, two bullets floating around in the liquid, and a fricking tree has sprouted up right in front of Hueningkai. 

They all looked shell shocked, and they could tell that Hueningkai was having a bit of trouble breathing from the way his chest was jaggedly going up and down. For a second there was pure silence in the room, and Yoongi's hands were shaking so much that he knocked into Hoseok, but the younger didn't complain. 

They could still hear the screams on the TV as security took down the shooter, and due to the great audio equipment that Big Hit Entertainment provided for the fan meets, they could hear the words to the screams. It made them feel sick, so sick, and even sicker when they saw she was wearing a BTS Wings sweatshirt. She was screaming about how Tomorrow X Together didn't deserve to be an idol group alongside BTS, and all other kinds of hateful garbage. 

Seokjin gripped onto the wall tightly to avoid falling, staring at his dongseangs and the things in front of them. All of a sudden, it stopped. The bullets all fell to the ground along with the water, the air dispersed, and Hueningkai's tree stopped inching towards the ceiling. Within twenty seconds, the younger idol group was being ushered off the small stage, and back towards a hallway. They sat there, eyes wide as they watched the last few fans being evacuated, the girl being dragged off towards police, and Hueningkai's tree start to shrivel up and die right there on the stage. 

"What was that?" Jungkook asked. "How did that happen?" 

No one could answer their maknae's question, but it didn't truly matter at the moment. Was TXT alright? No one could remember exactly how many bullets were fired, so what if one of them had been hit? They could be hurt and bleeding's t the moment, and they needed help. Seokjin started pacing, and Namjoon tried to grab him, only to be dragged into the spiral of anxiety himself. It was nerve wracking, standing around like they were. 

They also knew, however, that idols would be getting warnings from their companies, and security would be getting tighter for a while after this. Their manager was probably already on his way to their dorm to make sure they were all safe, and accounted for. 

Jin whipped out his phone and quickly clicked on the first name in his contact list that he recognized as belonging to an idol. It rang for a while, and when Jaebum from Got7 picked up, Seokjin quickly began to explain. After that, he went onto any and all idols in his contact list, hitting at least one member of most of the Kpop idol groups in Seoul. They all gave him a promise to be careful and stay safe, as well as one to keep an ear out for any news regarding TXT. 

Hoseok let out a whine as the screen only showed an empty room. "Are they ok? What's going on?" He asked, staring at Yoongi wish wide eyes. The maknae line followed his lead, looking to their eldest Hyung at the moment, for advice. "I'm sure they're fine," said Yoongi, staring at the screen. "You saw what...what happened? Those things stopped the bullets, and TXT is fine. Yeonjun-ah was grabbing Beomgyu-ah, and Taehyun-ah like everything was fine. If anyone had been hurt, we wouldn't hear about it." 

The younger idols nodded, very slowly, and started fiddling with their phones, not really paying attention to anything. They could feel their heart rates rising just from sitting there, and it felt so wrong to be doing nothing. Sure, they understood exactly nothing of what had happened when those bullets were stopped by elemental forces, but it was their dongseangs. They needed them to be alright. 

After a harrowing twenty minutes of Namjook wearing a grove in the carpet and Seokjin burning their lunch from his worry, a knock sounded at the door. Namjoon sprinted over, and threw it open. 

It was Sejin. Namjoon exclaimed his name, and everyone was there. Sejin could easily read their faces, and they knew that. The elder male smiled at them, and gave them what they wanted. "They're all alright, no one got hurt." He said soothingly, making the entire group relax. Then they started fidgeting again. 

They wanted to see them, to make sure they were ok with their eyes. And also... they did want to ask them what was happening. But all questions other than "are you alright" could wait. 

Sejin smiled a little again, and nodded. "Right now the boys are back in their dorm, and you can go over as long as you promise not to bother any of them." They all leaped into action and stared to grab at their things, pulling everything on as they sprinted for the door, and their dongseangs.

They pulled up into TXT's dorm at a breakneck speed, and they were out almost before Sejin had stopped. 

The door to TXT's dorm was locked, and Namjoon started knocking quickly, but not pounding. He knew that pounding on their door so soon after a traumatizing event would bring nothing but more fear into the mix for their dongseangs. Seokjin was practically vibrating beside him, and Namjoon could see Jimin bouncing on his heels as they waited to be let inside. They heard quiet footsteps, and then the door opened just an inch. 

They could see Yeonjun peeking around the corner, and Namjoon gave him a smile. "Hey, Yeonjun-ah, all of us are here, can we come in?" Yeonjun nodded silently and opened the door fully to allow them inside. They all headed inside, and spotted the rest of the group in their living room, Soobin standing while Taehyun was sitting, and Beomgyu and Hueningkai were cuddled up together on the couch. 

"Hey," said Jungkook with a little wave. Hueningkai gave them a small wave in return, while the rest of them just sat there. At least none of them appeared to be in shock anymore, instead they had passed into the post adrenaline and utter terror exhaustion. 

Taehyun was looking a little bit lonely, sitting alone, and so Taehyung headed over to him while the others approached Soobin, Beomgyu and Hueningkai. "Hey," he said quietly, Taehyun looking up at him. Taehyung smiled at the younger boy. "Mind if I sit down?" Taehyun shrugged, and Taehyung sat down on the floor next to him. "How're you feeling?" He asked softly, seeing everyone around him also speaking quietly. 

"I don't know. She wanted to kill me first, she was shouting that Soobin-hyung and I were the worst, because we were just a bad copy of you guys." Taehyung's jaw claimed shut at his dongseangs words. Sure, they'd been able to hear her screams from over the TV speakers, but it was awful to hear it right from the mouth of his dongseang. Taehyung stood up and wrapped the younger in a tight hug, feeling Taehyun melt into the embrace. 

On the other side of the room, Soobin was crushed in between Seokjin and Namjoon, both of whom seemed pretty pressed to not let him explain anything. 

"I didn't see the gun before and then-" Soobin's words were cut off as Seokjin grabbed him in a hug. "It's fine, Soobinie-ah. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault." Soobin ducked his head, embarrassed at the prick of tears in his eyes. He immediately used his powers to shove back the liquid before anyone could see them. Sure, logically he knew that it wasn't his fault a crazy girl brought a gun to their fan meet, and tried to kill them. However, he was their leader, and he was supposed to protect them all. He shouldn't have sat there in shock and terror while Beomguu defended Taehyun, and Yeonjun checked to make sure everyone was alright. 

The group was pushed onto the couch, BTS perched all around them and constantly making sure that they had some sort of physical contact. The comfort was doing wonders for them, and pushing down their fears and anxieties over being found out. Surely they could wait a while until they had to figure out where to go. 

"Soobin-ah, can we ask you a question?" Namjoon asked after he felt that they'd all settled enough. Everyone stared at him, and Namjoon gulped slightly. He really did need to know about what had happened to the bullets. It was absurd, and crazy, and Namjoon wasn't sure how to approach the issue other than to straight up ask about it. He took in a deep breath, and went for it. 

"How did Beomgyu-ah stop the bullet from hitting Taehyun-ah? How did you stop those bullets with water? How did Hueningkai-ah grow a tree on the table?" He asked quickly, staring right into Soobin's eyes. He watched as all the blood dropped out of his TXT dongseangs faces, Soobin leaning away from Seokjin's touch as the eldest sensed their fear growing. "I-I don't know what-what you're talking about." Soobin said, his voice weakened as he leaned back on his couch. 

"We do things," said a small voice suddenly. Everyone's attention turned to Hueningkai, who had been pretty much silent the entire time. "Hyung's and I, we can do strange things that other people can't." Yeonjun reached out to grab him, but Kai brushed his eldest Hyung off. Hueningkai stood up and walked over to a small potted plant on the table. 

He reached over it, waved his hand, and it shot up into the air. The leaves reached for his hands, seemingly going through its entire life span in thirty seconds. It grew, and grew, turning vibrant colors. Then it sunk down, turning gray and brown, falling to pieces, and then just tiny particles on the table. Hueningkai allowed his hand to fall back to his side, and stared at the wall. 

"Y-You can all do that?" Jungkook asked faintly, staring at the potted plant. Taehyun was the next, lifting his hand up. Everyone's eyes locked onto the appendage, trying to tell what exactly he was going to do. Taehyun waved his fingers around, and then twirled his hand. There was nothing in it for a moment, which confused them somewhat, but then dark shadows flowed from the corners of the room, and formed a playing card in Taehyun's hands. 

"Kai controls the earth, I can manipulate shadows," Taehyun said, staring at his lap until Beomgyu grabbed his hand and put it down. The shadows dissolved back into their proper places, like they'd never even moved. 

"Like you saw in the fan meet, I can control air currents," Beomgyu told them. He waved his hand, picking up some of the ash that was their potted plant, and forming it with the wind, swinging it around in infinity shapes. "I stopped the bullet by forming an air bubble around it, freezing the bullet in place until I let it fall to the ground." Seeing as nothing would be the same anymore anyway, Soobin went next. He glanced at the pot that had previously held a plant, and felt the moisture still in the soil. He lifted his hand and pushed that moisture up to the surface, little droplets of water coming out all at once, a few dozen of them just sitting in the air. "I can manipulate water. I stopped the bullets by forming a water lock around them, using the water bottle that was by me." He formed the water into a small ball of water, and then swept it back and forth before letting it sink back into the soil. All eyes whipped around to the other side of the couch, to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun clamped his jaw down, and looked away. "I'm not doing it in here," he snapped out. Beomgyu landed a land on his hyung's shoulder, getting Yeonjun to look away from the wall, and towards him. "Hyung, it'll be fine. You know how to control it, it isn't like how it was when you were a kid." 

They all knew how cautious Yeonjun was with his flames. He often enough would practice on the opposite side of the room than everyone else, and they let him since they knew Yeonjun had a deep seated fear of harming others with his power. He's gotten a lot of control though, and knew perfectly well how to keep his flames under control. 

BTS was leaning in, curious as to what Yeonjun's power could be, that he was scared of using it in a room with them. 

Yeonjun let out a sharp sigh, and then lifted both of his hands. He focused on them, feeling the heat rise in his fingers and exhaling sharply. The spark rose up, and a small flame rose in his left palm. He made it dance to each of his fingertips, his right hand drifting over his left to make sure it was kept under control as he dragged the flames up into lines. He glanced up, saw the shocked faces in front of him, and he extinguished the flames. 

Yeonjun squared his shoulders, and put his hands back by his sides. "I control fire, I can summon it, manipulate it, whatever." Jungkook let out a half crazed sound from his throat, and grinned. "You're like the Human Torch," the maknae or BTS claimed. 

Beomgyu and Hueningkai laughed while Taehyun just sighed. "We actually did see if he could fly," the second youngest said, bringing all the attention to him instead of Yeonjun. "He can't, and he can't spread the flames all over his body, just his hands, and he can summon flames around him, like a shield." They all frowned slightly, and nodded, brains still computing the fact that they had powers. 

"So...what are you going to do?" Soobin asked, raising his head confidently, even though his eyes were everything but confident. 

Seokjin laughed quietly, and then glanced at the rest of his members. Half of them nodded, and he grinned. All attention was on him from his laughing, and so Seokjin just decided to go for it. He raised his right hand, and the pot that had been used in a few of the other demonstrations lifted off the table, and floated over to Seokjin's hands. 

TXT burst into slightly disturbed laughter while Jungkook, Namjoon, and Hoseok's jaws dropped completely. Yoongi, Taehyun and Jimin just smiled. Namjoon started sputtering while Seokjin floated the flower pot back over to the table and let it settle down gently. "Hello, I'm Kim Seokjin, and I have telekinesis!" He greeted jokingly. 

Jungkook had to pick his jaw up off of the ground when Yoongi stood up and snapped his fingers, electrical sparks flickering around his hands. "I can manipulate electricity," he told them with a grin. "But-what I don't...how?" Hoseok screeched, grabbing his head like he was having an existential crisis. 

Well...he actually probably was having an existential crisis at the moment. 

"Hyung's?" Jungkook asked when he saw that both Taehyung and Jimin were looking quite casual. Jimin waved, and the waved his fingers around. Then faster, and then even faster. His hand was vibrating at an inhuman speed. "I have heightened speed and reflexes," he explained. "Like the Flash, but less lightening, and I'm slower." Jungkook and Namjoon nodded dumbly while Hoseok kept holding his head. 

TXT was still kind of half in shock, and half completely amused at how this had turned out. They'd been expecting horror, confusion, maybe fear at worst. Not more than half of their their sunbae group to have powers like them! 

Taehyung was officially the last in the room, and he grinned as he tapped his head, and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened, and then he opened his eyes and they glowed. A picture appeared in front of his eyes. It was one of BTS, and then they were suddenly watching themselves perform at the MMA's. 

"What the-" Hoseok's words were cut off from shock, literally watching himself. The image faded, and Taehyung's eyes went back to their normal color. "I can project images of anything I've seen," he said. Hoseok shook his head while Jungkook stared, and Namjoon muttered. 

"Who else?" Namjoon suddenly said coherently. "What other idols are going to suddenly present with superpowers?" Seokjin laughed at his leaders come poetry done tone, and looked at Jimin for an answer. 

"Well, you remember how EXO's old theme was super powers...?" Jimin said. Everyone whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. "Wait...EXO actually has powers!?" Beomgyu squealed, making the elder superhuman idols laugh slightly. "And Felix-ah, Changbin-ah, and Jisung-ah from Stray Kids," added Seokjin. "And Changkyun-ssi, and Kihyun-ssi from Monsta X," Taehyung offered. "And Yugyeom-ah, Jackson-ah, and BamBam-ah from Got7." Seokjin finished. "Although I am fairly certain that Mark-ah also had powers, but he's never confirmed nor denied it." 

Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook and TXT were in a state of shock upon hearing of all the idols that apparently had superhuman powers. "Of course, I'm sure we're missing some, but that's those that we've seen powers from, and talked to about them." Yeonjun broke in, scrambling to pick up his thoughts. "So...what happens to us? Since now our powers are on TV and all?" 

Seokjin smiled at the younger and patted his head. "Nothing, it's fine. The Government will deal with the video and all, it's got a Men In Black vibe really. You'll register your powers, and have them tested a bit, but that's it." They shook their heads, pretty much unable to believe all of what was happening. 

"We'll give you some time to yourselves now. But," Seokjin pulled out his phone and typed in his password, then went to his contacts. All of a sudden, the members of TXT all got beeps on their phones. "There we go. You're all added to our little group chat for powered idols." Seokjin grabbed Namjoon and Hoseok and led them to the door, the two still completely in shock whole Taehyung and Jimin led Jungkook, and Yoongi shook his head at the state of his three dongseangs. 

"Bye! Call or text us if there are any problems!" Jimin called as he closed the door. 

(Warning: if you already find this story absurd then just stop reading here. I honestly don't know where this story is going, but it's going somewhere really strange.) 

TXT sat there in silence, before their phones dinged. It was the new group chat, titled 'Powered Idols Central' and Jackson from Got7 had sent out a message. 

SuperWang: Why r there five new people in this chat? 

They stared down at their phones, then glanced at one another. Should they respond? Wait for someone from their brother group to tell them? They had no clue what was happening. 

Another ding brought them out of strung at one another, and it seemed that someone had chosen for them. 

SpeedMochi: It's TXT. Remember the thing Jin-hyung called you about earlier?

They all assumed that 'the thing' meant the shooter incident. Just the mention made them flinch, then stare at their phones to see what was happening. 

SirenKid: Oh shit yeah. How are they? 

Videotape: they're in the gc now and they're fine. We had some awakenings during the attack. 

Changbin: what!? Is everyone ok? 

Eomma: Everyone's fine. Jiminie, Hoseokie, Yoongi and I were just visiting them. 

Eomma: Want to join in and introduce yourselves? 

That was clearly their cue, and everyone looked at Soobin to go first. Their leader sighed, inhaled, and started typing. 

Soobin: Hello, sunbaenim's. I'm Choi Soobin from TomorrorXTogether 

Yeonjin: Hi, sunbaenim's, I'm Choi Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu: Hello sunbaenim's! I'm Beomgyu from TomorrorXTogether

Taehyun: Hello, sunbaenim's, I'm Taehyun. 

Hueningkai: Hi sunbaenim's, I'm Hueningkai from TXT. 

LighteningMeow: everyone knows who you are, Jin-hyung meant go through your powers. 

MonstaPuppy: Hello! 

SuperWang: sup kiddos 

Changbin: are you doing alright? 

SirenKid: where's everyone else? 

SuperMaknae: I'm here. 

SuperMaknae: wait doesn't this mean that Hueningkai is now the super maknae? 

LighteningMeow has changed SuperMaknae's name to OtherMaknae 

OtherMaknae: I disapprove 

SirenKid: I approve 

SquirrelBoy: I approve 

ShortEomma: I approve 

Bamtastic: I approve 

SpeedMochi: The council has spoken. 

Eomma: alright can we get back to my new children's powers? 

SquirrelBoy: yes what are your powers? 

Once again they all looked to Soobin, who just shrugged helplessly. "We should all give our own descriptions," he said. 

Soobin: I can manipulate water. 

Yeonjun: I can summon and manipulate fire. 

Beomgyu: I can manipulate air currents 

Taehyun: I control shadows 

Hueningkai: I can control plants and the ground. 

SirenKid: alright then, we have to change some names! 

SirenKid has changed Soobin's name to WaterBender

SirenKid has changed Yeonjun's name to FireBender 

SirenKid has changed Hueningkai's name to EarthBender 

SirenKid has changed Beomgyu's name to AirBender 

SirenKid has changed Taehyun's name to NicoDiAngelo

SirenKid: alright this is good. 

OtherMaknae: so do you know who everyone is? 

"No!" Beomgyu exclaimed in real life, making them all laugh a little. 

WaterBender: No. 

Eomma: alright well I'm Jin. 

SpeedMochi: I'm Jimin 

LighteningMeow: Yoongi 

Videotape: I'm Taehyung! 

Changbin: ⬅️

SquirrelBoy: I'm Jisung 

SirenKid: I'm Felix 

OtherMaknae: I'm Yugyeom! 

SuperWang: I'm Jackson 

Bamtastic: I'm BamBam. 

MonstaPuppy: I'm Changkyun from Monsta X 

ShortEomma: I'm Kihyun 

Eomma: I know I said that EXO has powers, but they're not in this group chat. 

EarthBender: so what exactly goes on in this chat?

SirenKid: not much really. Just random stuff. 

Bamtastic: Yeonjun-ssi can you fly? Like the human torch? 

FireBender: Jungkook-sunbaenim asked the same thing, no I cannot 

SuperWang: that is disappointing. 

AirBender: we tried to see if he could fly, but it didn't go well. 

ShortEomma: that isn't conspicuous at all. 

Eomma: what did you do? 

EarthBender: Beomgyu-hyung and Soobin-hyung threw him off a ledge 

WaterBender: Kai helped

SquirrelBoy: oh my god was he ok? 

FireBender: I was fine. Taehyun-ah made a cushion to catch me out of our shadows.

MonstaPuppy: so your shadows can take on physical form? 

NicoDiAngelo: yes, but I'm the only one that can control them. If I made a case or something only I could hold it or it would dissipate. 

SirenKid: so can you shadow travel? 

NicoDiAngelo: no. 

Changbin: how did you all find out about each others powers? 

AirBender: hyungs got into a fight and Yeonjun-hyung almost set Soobin-hyung on fire. 

FireBender: this is a lie! 

FireBender: I only sent a very small spark in my finger, and then he summoned water in return. 

EarthBender: It was a very steamy reveal 

SuperWang: lol 

OtherMaknae: that sounds weird. 

Eomma: MOVING ON 

Eomma: anyone have any other questions? 

ShortEomma: when did your powers manifest? 

WaterBender: birth for all of us. 

SuperWang: me too! 

Bamtastic: same! 

Changbin: Mine didn't manifest until I was six. 

Eomma: five for me 

Videotape: I scared my mom by playing a clip of her breast feeding me. 

SpeedMochi: I crawled five blocks out of my crib 

ShortEomma: we get it, you're powers manifested when you were young. 

MonstaPuppy: I have a tail and ears so...

TXT looked up at one another, completely thrown off by the sudden turn their lives had taken. First they develop powers as infants, then they get to debut as idols, then find out they all have powers, then they train them, then they expose them while being shot at, then they learn that the government will cover it up, then they get put into a group chat of other powered idols, and now apparently someone has the ears and tail of a dog. 

"I'm going to bed," Taehyun said, shutting his phone down and being followed by Soobin, Beomgyu and Hueningkai. 

Yeonjun stayed behind just to write a quick message. 

FireBender: Goodnight, sunbaenim's. We're going to bed. 

After that, he headed into their room, where they were all already collapsed in the two bottom bunks. Yeonjun fell into the one with Beomgyu and Taehyun, and easily wrapped an arm around both his dongseangs. They'd worry about everything else in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeeease comment/request things!!!!


	13. Hueningkai's Bullies (TXT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueningkai mostly likes school, with the exception of two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullying, mentions of anxiety/panic, tears, hurt/comfort

Hueningkai knew that coming to South Korea to become a Kpop idol wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Sure, he'd seriously lucked out entirely with four bright and happy hyung's who supported him endlessly, and were so talented that they often left Hueningkai in awe. But also, there were some bad things. 

There were late nights, and aching limbs, and sore throats, headaches from too much practice and too little food/water. Sometimes there were bruises that got tender after landing wrong so many times on a new dance break or move, and the occasional obligation they had to skip out on for a fan meet, or photo shoot. 

Another one of the not so good things for Hueningkai specifically, was Choi Joowon and Park Changhee. They were two boys who somehow managed to match all but one of Hueningkai's classes. And they always had something to say to him. 

Whether it was about Kai being Korean-American, or the fact that he wore a touch to much makeup, or the fact that his hair got mussed easily, or even that Kai was smart. They always somehow turned it into something rotten, and bad, and something that made Kai feel like crap. 

Hueningkai knew that it was wrong, but how could he tell his hyung's that he was being mocked in school? Kai knew that Taehyun wasn't going through this, he was liked by all his classmates, and teachers. Kai knew that this was something that he should tell someone about. It was just...hard. It was hard to admit that their words were getting under his skin and making him fell all itchy, and like there was a pressure on his lungs that he just couldn't move whenever he walked into class. It was hard to tell the people that Kai looked up too more than anyone that he needed help with something so mundane. 

He had no trouble asking Yeonjun for help on a dance break, or Beomgyu for help choosing an outfit, or Soobin or Taehyun for help when he was confused on something for his homework. But somehow this was just different for him. It hurt more. 

It hurt today, as Kai walked into his English class, which was definitely one of his favorites. He was the 'teachers pet' for a few classes, since Hueningkai made an effort to properly complete and turn in all of his assignments consistently. He was also non-disruptive, and was respectful to all of his teachers. English was a class the teacher liked him in, since Kai was fluent and always a good way to help other students. He never had any problems being paired off with one of the weaker students, because Kai enjoyed helping them. He enjoyed being able to make sure that someone got what the teacher was explaining, and enjoyed seeing them start to get more confident in their skills as they got more answers correct. 

Of course, he didn't enjoy when he was paired with one Park Changhee. 

"I'm guessing teachers pet got a hundred again?" Changhee asked from beside him, where they were supposed to be working on going over a sheet of verbs. Hueningkai ignored the other boy, checking his answers against the sheet that their teacher had passed out, and trying to cut Changhee's voice from his world. Changhee wasn't making it easy on him though. 

"I'm talking to you! Come on, why'd you even come to Korea? You're not good enough to be in that little boy band of yours." Changhee said, louder than before. A couple people glanced their way, but turned around again quickly. 

Kai flinched at his words, despite knowing from prior experience that it'd only make the teasing worse. Once these guys found something he reacted too, they kept picking at it like an itchy scab. And talking about Kai being a liability to his hyung's was definitely something that he reacted too. 

Joowon leaned over from where he'd been casually changing his answers with the answer sheet, his partner staring down at her lap while he did so. No one really stood up to them, because it was just easier to let them do it. 

"I can't even believe they accept people like you there. Isn't Big Hit Entertainment supposed to have standards or something? Clearly they just wanted to look 'diverse' if they were willing to put four decent Korean men at risk by including an American brat in the group." Joowon's mini speech just made Hueningkai curl in on himself a tiny bit more. Changhee and Joowon picked up on it like a bloodhound does a scent. 

"I've been wondering that too, since I've seen some of those videos. All the rest of those guys are at least decent at something. But I just don't see your appeal. Isn't the maknae supposed to be all golden? Because it looks to me like that Kang Taehyun guy should be the maknae." 

Kai's entire body shuddered a little bit, since they had just found a gold mine of all his insecurities. Yeonjun was a better dancer, Beomgyu was a brighter soul, Soobin was marvelous at everything, and a superb leader, and Taehyun had better vocals. What was he other than the maknae? He laughed and joked, he was a good singer, reasonable at rapping, and a pretty good dancer, but he wasn't a 'golden' anything. Kai knew that they'd all had the same thoughts, moments of weakness where everyone seemed so much bigger than they were. When Beomgyu felt like he couldn't smile, and Taehyun didn't want to joke or show off his magic tricks, or Soobin didn't want to face the responsibilities as leader, or Yeonjun couldn't stand to watch himself dance. They all knew though, that they'd been put up into a hyped up new Kpop idol group for a reason, and that they WERE good enough for it. Hueningkai almost pulled himself out of everything just remembering those facts. But Changhee and Joowon couldn't let it go. 

"I bet you're right. It's to be diverse. They can't seem like they don't accept non-Koreans with talent, so they just choose the first moderately decent one they came across." Changhee scoffed, elbowing Kai softly. Kai's body rocked, not expecting the contact, and both boys laughed at him. "Obviously they did it in the hopes that someone skilled would go and join too. I just hope he doesn't end up the reason his hyung's fail though. How unfair would that be?" Joowon shook his head, and Kai actually felt like dying. 

His ears were burning, and his skin felt hot, and tight. His shirt collar felt like it was pulling up on him, digging into his throat despite Kai knowing that the collar was loose and comfortable just a minute ago. His clothes in general felt too tight, like they were suffocating him everywhere. It was making his pulse pick up, and Kai started to fidget around. 

At that moment, his teacher chose to speak up, calling all of their attention to him and directing them to their assignment for the day. It was a basic word recognition, and then using the word in a proper English sentence. Hueningkai could do the work in his sleep, and so he immediately scooted as far away from Changhee and Joowon as he could, and set to work. 

He could hear the two muttering from his seat, and though Kai only caught about a word out of every seven to five, those words painted a clear picture. 

They were talking about how he was useless to Tomorrow X Together, about how his hyung's would end up covering for him constantly, until it was all revealed what a drag Kai was to the group. Hueningkai tried to focus on the English work, but everything kept coming back to the words that were truly starting to hurt him. 

He finished, buried his head in his arms, and tried to block out the world.  
Of course, ignoring the entire world could only work for so long when one was in school, and was expected to travel between classes at a reasonably quick speed. 

The bell ringing brought Hueningkai out of his little mini funk pretty quickly, and he flew out of his seat to hand in his work and get out of the classroom. He could still hear Joowon and Changhee laughing behind him as he scurried down the halls to his next class. His next class was science, which Kai didn't mind much. It was a little bit confusing on occasion, but Kai could usually get some help from one of his members of he truly didn't understand something. Luckily, in science class he got to sit far away from Joowon and Changhee, and he took that as a blessing seeing how he sat next to Joowon in math class, and both of them sat behind him in literature. 

Kai was glad that he didn't have lunch with them, since they'd probably start bothering Taehyun too, and then Taehyun would probably pull something. Knowing his hyung, Taehyun would start firing back at them verbally, before giving them a dark glare and telling them exactly what they could do with their opinions on their group. Taehyun was very mature and peaceful, but he could be a spitfire when someone really got him going. 

His science class was a bit further around the school, and so Kai had to hurry around the halls. His books bounced in his bag as he ran around, and Hueningkai winced when he heard a loud snort that clearly came from Changhee's lips. The sound might've been aimed at any ten dozen students flowing through the halls, but Kai's brain could only focus on it being centered around him. He rushed inside the classroom and sat down, pulling out his books and homework instantly. 

The science teacher, Mrs. Kim, allowed them to have a minute of chattering and shifting papers before she clapped her hands to start class. Kai liked Mrs. Kim, she always wore bright colors and smiled at everyone. He knew that some students mocked her for being like a kindergarten teacher, but she was very intelligent and supportive of her students. 

"Alright, everyone hand in your homework and then we're going to be starting our new topic today. Lots of notes, so if I'm going too fast let me know." Everyone obeyed her directions and handed their homework up the rows, then opened up their notebooks to a fresh page and sat ready to take down notes. Kai was the same as everyone else, relishing in the silence of mocking comments as Mrs. Kim began the lesson. 

He took down notes as quick as he could, wanting to mark down everything so as to be able to refer to them if he didn't understand the homework. Kai was a visual learner, so it always helped him to have something he could read in order to memorize and apply lessons. His hand was cramping halfway through, so Kai took down bullets instead of full sentences until it felt a bit better. 

He was jotting down a note on the chemical formula Mrs. Kim was presenting when someone tapped his elbow. It was a girl that Kai vaguely recognized as Choi something, and he smiled slightly at her. Hueningkai wasn't good with girls, none of his hyung's were, but he tried to be friendly. She handed him a folded up piece of paper, and Kai frowned down at it. Why would someone be giving Kai a note during class? He was never one of those people who passed around notes. He glanced up from the paper to the girl, and she gestured again for him to take it. 

"Joowon-ah told me to give it to you," she said with a shrug. Kai's smile faded, and he stared down at the sliver of paper nervously. There was a 99% a rude note. Probably something more about how Hueningkai didn't deserve to be in TXT. Kai shouldn't open it, he should just toss it into the trash and forget about it. It was like those hate comment forums that they'd been warned never to read, it was just putting yourself through unnecessary suffering. But at the same time, a sick sense of curiosity was driving Kai to read the note. And so he did. 

He unfolded the paper and started going through its contents, and it was oddly long for such a small paper. 

Hueningkai's jaw dropped as he read through the paper, and he could feel the suffocating feeling rising up again. He'd been right, of course he had. It was a hate note, all about how Hueningkai was useless to Tomorrow X Together, and how he wasn't nearly skilled enough to call himself an idol, how he was too stupid to be a maknae, and much too ugly anyway. It even included a joke about his weight, and diets. It was nasty, and exactly what Kai had feared it'd be. No matter his expectations, it still hurt a lot to hear those kinds of thoughts from his classmates. 

Kai crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't want to look at it, he didn't want to think about it, all he wanted to do was go back to his and his hyung's dorm and maybe get Beomgyu to cuddle for a bit before they'd be ushered off to practice. Then he wanted to dance his heart out and enjoy singing alongside his favorite hyung's ever as they went through their music. 

He started taking notes again, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking somewhat, and his characters were slightly off. His handwriting wasn't the best to begin with, but it was getting truly terrible now. 

The strangling feeling was still pushing up against him from every angle, like his skin itself was the problem. Kai hated it, but there wasn't much he could do for another twenty four minutes, until he got out of Science, and it was onto Literature before lunch, then it was PE, then math and then home. Literature would be better, as he had to deal with Joowon and Changhee more directly, but that was overpowered by the fact that Lit was one of his all time favorite classes. He absolutely adored the language and culture that surrounded the classics they read. He also loved doing analysis work for poetry and novels, and he especially loved the project they were doing currently that had them writing their very own short stories. His was currently pressing eight pages, while the minimum you could do was four. Several of his classmates were only on the first or second page, so Kai felt proud of himself.

Kai distracted himself for the rest of the class by throwing himself into notes and thoughts of the great book they were reading in Lit. The note stopped feeling like a weight in his pocket, and everything started to feel clearer when Kai didn't think about his bullies.

Once they'd finished the lesson, Mrs. Kim gave them all the last five minutes off, passing out the homework and allowing them to chatter and work as they wished. Most of the students shifted around to talk with their friends and joke around, but Hueningkai pulled the work closer to him and buried himself in the equations and formulas. The homework was pretty easy, and Kai understood it, thankfully. If he could finish his homework right in class, then Kai could make a case on why he should be allowed to relax after their practice, or watch some TV while Taehyun did his own homework. Or maybe he could even ask to stay behind in the studio for an hour longer than his hyung's, just to get some more work in on his vocals and dancing. Kai grinned as he finished another problem, and nodded to himself. He'd ask Soobin about staying a little bit after to work by himself. 

Within a few minutes he completed all of his problems easily enough, and then moved onto scribbling down a few ideas for his Lit project before closing his notebook and stashing it back into his bag. Kai was eager to leave, since even though the feeling had lessened, there was still an undeniable need to escape the room where Kai had gotten that truly cruel note. Kai could hear Joowon and Changhee laughing from the other side of the room, and he knew that they were going to keep picking at his insecurities now that they'd found them. He was in for a rough week, until the two found some new fun to poke at. 

So far, Kai had been mocked on his hair, his strength, his intelligence, and oddly enough, his reading material. Changhee had gone an almost amusing few days teasing him about his reading a novel centering around a teen girl finding love. Apparently Hueningkai's masculinity wasn't as fragile as Changhee's, since he saw absolutely no problem in pretty much crying over one of the characters deaths while Changhee saw a massive problem. Honestly though, Kai wasn't sure how anyone could survive not crying. That book had been really sad. 

Kai found himself daydreaming a bit as he waited for the bell to chime. He knew that Mrs. Kim had noticed, since when he made to walk out of the room, she called him back for a moment. At first, Kai was worried he was in trouble, but then she gave him a soft smile and his shoulders relaxed. 

"Is there something going on today? You seemed a little troubled," she said gently. Kai smiled at the concern, and shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Kim. I just had a little bit of a late night last night. Hyung's wanted to stay behind and practice for a little longer on our new choreography." That was half lie, half truth. They had been working on a few new sections of choreography the night before, and Yeonjun had convinced their manager and Soobin to let them stay a little later than normal. However, Hueningkai was mostly feeling off because of the note, and the comments, not a lack of proper rest. Luckily for him though, Mrs. Kim took his answer with another smile. "Of course, you're doing very well, by the way. A few of us teachers have seen some of your groups videos. You're very talented." Kai's face started to turn a bright red at the compliments, but it also filled him with a sense of relief. People did think he was strong and skilled enough to be in Tomorror X Together. Changhee and Joowon were just random outliers who wanted him to feel bad. Mrs. Kim gestured to the door as a silent reminded he was in school, and Hueningkai quickly scurried out, hurrying down to literature. He made it, luckily, and scurried over to his seat before the bell rang, and Mr. Park would be mad.

Mr. Park gave him a slight look as Kai slid into his seat, glancing pointedly at the clock. Hueningkai felt his ears burning again, and ducked down slightly in his seat. Mr. Park sighed and smiled, turning to the front board to begin class. 

"Alright. Today is going to be a working day. I've noticed that some of you aren't very far along in your stories yet. Today we'll be splitting into groups of four, and going over our stories." Mr. Park pointed to the board, where a list of instructions had been scribbled. "You will give a summary of your story, read the skeleton basis that we wrote in class a few days ago, go through the list of characters in your story, and then have everyone give you a piece of constructive criticism." Everyone nodded, and started to shuffle around in their bags to pull out their stories. 

Kai already had his out. He had four sheets of paper, both sides written on, and just hoped that he wasn't going to be separated into a group with the ones he was thinking he would be. Kai had terrible luck in school, and he really didn't want it to carry over into his favorite class. 

"You will be separated into groups based on the rows of desks in the room. The three desks closest to you are your partners," Mr. Park explained. 

Kai slammed his head into the table, utterly uncaring that he was in class and probably being stared at for his very strange reaction to Mr. Park's words. He wanted to cry at that moment, and he could feel the note still burning in his pocket. He didn't want to share his story with them! 

Hueningkai's story was going to be called A Recorded Love, and he thought it was quite good so far. His was a tragedy love story, and Hueningkai knew that he was about to be mocked endlessly by Joowon and Changhee. 

The person to his left turned and gave him a small smile. Kai vaguely recognized him from another class, but didn't know his name. He didn't think he'd ever talked to him before. 

"Everyone get in your groups and start working!" Mr. Park called. "After everyone shares, you're going to be working on your stories for the rest of the class block!" Obediently, Kai slid his desk to the side and towards the boy on his left, flinching when he heard the scraping of another two desks, and Joowon and Changhee came up in front and behind him. 

"Hey, I don't think we've ever met. I'm Jung Minjoon," the unfamiliar boy said. Kai smiled at him, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said before introducing himself and looking back furtively towards the bullies. "Alright, let's get to it. You go first," Changhee directed, pointing at Minjoon. 

Minjoon frowned, but obeyed, looking down at his story. "Alright. My character list of Hyun as the father, Jina as the mother, and Doyun is the son. There's another character, but he's unnamed until the end." Minjoon smiled slightly as he pulled out his skeleton description, who he as pretty much a page long summary of what happened in the story, with all the events in order, but no details or dialogue. "The first thing that happens is Doyun walking home from school, he's alone and heading down a pretty dirty street, and thinks that he sees someone behind him. Nervous, Doyun starts to walk faster, and is nearly running by the time he gets home. His mother greets him and his father is in the living room when he gets in, and Doyun forgets about the person behind him. Jina makes an early dinner while Doyun does some homework and texts with some friends, then they all eat together. Hyun and Jina have a work function that night, so they leave right after dinner to go to one of Hyun's coworkers homes to go over a new project and meet people. Doyun promises not to do anything stupid when they're out, and heads to his room to play some video games and watch TV. About an hour later, he hears someone coming into the house, and wanders to the stairs. His parents aren't supposed to be home for another two hours or so, so he's confused. Instead of his parents, he sees a man in black clothing and a black hood rummaging through the drawers. Doyun thinks that he's the person he spotted following him on the way home, and flees to his room to call the police. He grabs his phone, but watches it die because he'd been playing games for the past few hours and hadn't charged it. His charger is downstairs, and Doyun starts to panic when he hears the robber coming up the stairs to look around everything. Doyun decides to hide in his closet until the robber is gone, and ends up climbing out the window when he hears the robber leave his room to search his parents. He runs to his neighbors and tells them to call the police while he waits. The robber is found, and arrested, and identified as a wanted man in the case of several other crimes." 

Minjoon spoke proudly, obviously having been pretty confident about his story plan. Hueningkai grinned, it certainly sounded like an interesting story! "That sounds cool!" He complimented. "Although maybe you could add in more characters?" Minjoon nodded and marked down his comment. Kai grinned, a facial expression which then faded as soon as Joowon opened his mouth. "I think it's pretty unoriginal," the boy said, waving a hand. "It seems like literally ever random story ever. And the guy just hides in a closet? That's stupid." 

Minjoon frowned. "Well, his house just got broken into by someone who followed him home," he defended his main character. Changhee rolled his eyes. "So he's just going to act like a girl and hide? Make it have a little more action!" Kai internally thought it was kind of a fair point, the story could use a little more action, but he didn't agree that the character was being stupid, or anything other than sensible. Minjoon's face was pulled, but he wrote down a small note and then stuffed his papers back into a folder. 

"Alright. My turn," Joowon said, showing them that he only had a single page of words. Given, it was double sided, but it was still only one page. And one side of that page was the skeleton summary. "My story is filled with action. My characters are Lee Yeonha, who's a school girl, Kim Jiwoo, who's her boyfriend, and Lee Miyung, who's this new student. They're in school one day when an outbreak starts, and they're suddenly caught in the middle of a zombie epidemic. They break out of the school, but Jiwoo gets bitten and Miyung kills him, and drags Yeonha off where they meet with a few other survivors from their school, including Chi Kiomi, who's a Japanese transfer student with a giant sword." Joowon said with a grin, seemingly having that be his entire story. Minjoon and Hueningkai exchanged small glances, before nodding slowly. 

"Is that it?" Minjoon suddenly asked. Changhee glared at the other boy, and Joowon rolled his eyes. "A good story doesn't have to be long," he said. "It just has to have lots of action and a good kiss scene." Minjoon's face darkened, and Kai knew that there was a light blush on his own cheeks. Would Joowon actually turn in a story with a make out scene to their Lit teacher? 

Kai hesitated, then mentally sighed. He probably would. 

Minjoon wasn't done though, and bit his lip as he appeared to be thinking of something. The other three watched him, slightly confused and curious about what he was thinking about. After another moment, Minjoon snapped his fingers. "That's right! I knew I recognized that story from somewhere!" He announced. He looked at Joowon, scowling. "That's literally the first episode plot line of an anime by sister watches. High School Of The Dead or something. You literally just took the entire plot, and changed the character names." Joowon glowered at Minjoon, and Changhee rolled his eyes. "No one cares," Changhee said. "It's a stupid school project, so just get over it." 

Minjoon didn't look like he wanted to get over it, and Kai agreed. Joowon was plagiarizing, which was a very big no-no for their school. Not only that, but he was doing it on a project that was worth an absurd amount of credit. That just wasn't right. 

"Anyway, my stories about the other half of the group, Kiomi, Chan, Yujin, and Hyeon. The latter three end up crashing into the gym room where Kiomi is practicing with her kendo sword. She ends up throwing them all a bunch of practice swords and leading them through the school. Kiomi leads them to the roof, where they meet with Joowon's characters, and team up right after Jiwoo dies. They break out of the school gates and head back into the city, where they find all of their families dead and end up in this refugee camp for survivors. The camp gets overrun and my story ends with them running away." 

Minjoon looked completely irritated with everything. "That's just another copy!" He exclaimed. Joowon and Changhee glared at him when Mr. Park glanced over at them. "Shut up!" Changhee hissed. "No one other than your sister even knows what that anime is. We didn't copy anything." 

Kai rolled his eyes, since Changhee had literally scoffed about how plagiarizing didn't even matter like two minutes prior. It was completely stupid, but Kai also didn't really want to tell on them. That would make everything twenty million times worse. They'd never leave him alone. 

"Alright, your turn," Joowon said, staring directly at Kai. Kai winced, but put his papers out in the open. He really didn't want to show off his story, but it wasn't like he had much choice. 

He just took a breath and got ready to give the two enough ammunition to mock him for the next two years. At least they might let go of picking at his real insecurities after they heard about his story. 

"My stories called A Recorded Love," Kai began. Immediately, Changhee let out a snort, and Joowon rolled his eyes. "Of course it's about love," Joowon said in a stage whisper. Minjoon glared at them, and then watched Kai, prompting him to continue. "A Recorded Love is a short story about two young adults, Eunae and Jeonhee. Kim Jeonhee is a smart 24 year old with an IQ of 148, and he is completing some of his volunteer hours for medical law school at a local hospice center. There he mets Lee Eunae, a 23 year old resident at the center, who has terminal AML." Kai took in a breath and glanced down at the little footnotes he'd made after he researched a little into AML. "She has poor-risk cytogenetic findings, with monosomal karyotype." Kai was pretty sure he'd butchered the pronunciations of those words, but he hoped they were medically accurate. "Eunae's only family is an elder sister, Yeona, who's 32 who runs one of the top three famous fashion companies on Korea, and who comes to visit her little sister at least five times a month. Eunae is on her last month, and Jeonhee is assigned to her to keep her comfortable and happy while she dies." 

Kai winced a she heard a quiet laughing coming from Joowon. He could feel his ears burning, and his collar start to get right again when he heard Changhee make a quiet comment. "His stories worse than his singing and dancing." 

Minjoon heard, and obviously noticed the way that Kai curled in on himself a little bit, clearly uncomfortable and hurt by the comment. "Well then it must be an incredible story," Minjoon said pointedly. 

Kai heard the comment and felt a grin poking at his lips. He let it out and directed it at Minjoon, who smiled back at him and the gestures to his papers. Kai nodded and started reading out his skeleton draft once more. 

"When the two meet, Jeonhee mistakes Eunae for a visitor, because she doesn't look sick at all, and tries to direct her to the sign in. Eunae replies by saying that if she had to sign in, then the thousands of extra white blood cells in her vascular system should have to as well. Eunae has already been on radiation and intrathecal chemotherapy since she was 16, and the cancer developed itself. She was declared in recovery at 18, but relapsed just 22 months later at 20. Now all treatments have stopped, and Eunae is just settling down to die in less than a month. Jeonhee has been used to death for a while, and he knows it happens to everyone, and that death is fair because it comes for all ages and races without discrimination. But when he starts to spend time with Eunae, and hears about how the younger female used to be a model for her sisters company, and had been a very promising aspiring actress before she was diagnosed, he starts to find that maybe death isn't so fair. More importantly, Jeonhee starts to fall in love with a woman who is about to die, and probably in pain from an infection, or hemorrhaging. As Jeonhee falls into love quicker and quicker, Eunae deteriorates at the same speed, and on their last night together, Jeonhee visits her right at the end of his shift, when he's about to go home." Kai winced as Changhee and Joowon continued to laugh and quietly mock his story, calling it stupid, girly, plain. Kai had liked his idea, and found it interesting to explore the emotions behind illness. 

Minjoon was his saving grace, as the other boy was listening attentively, and sending Joowon and Changhee disapproving looks every now and then. Kai was going to have the thank the other student after class, because he was the only thing stopping Kai from having a full on panic attack. He could barley focus on the words on the page by then, everything seeming too right around him. The paper crumpled up in his pocket was heavy, and Kai winced as his stupid mind decided that right then was the time to replay some of the the words that had been written. 

Kai coughed slightly, trying to get his rhythm back as he reached the summary of the climax of the story. "Eunae can't open her eyes, and is exhausted, but she doesn't want to tell Jeonhee because she knows of the elder males crush on her, so she pretends to be asleep. She doesn't want to acknowledge the crush either, because she knows that it will be better for Jeonhee to remember her as someone who died too early rather than his girlfriend who died just days after they admitted their love. When she listens to Jeonhee ask her to promise to be awake and ready for them to go visit the garden in the morning, Eunae can't let it go unanswered. So she pretends to just barely be conscious, and murmurs that she promises, just to maybe give Jeonhee a night of good sleep. Her actions are successful, and Jeonhee leaves. Eunae knows that she's going to die, so she presses the call button on the side of her bed, and brings a nurse to her room. Eunae knows that she can't write anymore, so she asks that the nurse record a message for her, which she does. Eunae leaves a message first to her sister, who she tells that she loves her, and to keep going for her dreams to become the best fashion designer in Korea, and then a message to Jeonhee, simply thanking him for being such a wonderful companion, and wishing him luck in his upcoming bar exam. After the nurse promises to send out the message in case Eunae dies, she asks to be left alone, and lays there in her bed just breathing for a while. She knows that her blood is killing her, and it does hurt, but Eunae focuses on thinking about everything she did, and everything she wanted to do with her life. Eventually, just after five o'clock in the morning, Eunae dies alone in her bed, quiet and trying not to alert any of the other staff. She doesn't want them to hear her pain." 

"'Hear her pain'? Doesn't that mean that she's going to force the guy she apparently loves to find her body?" Changhee broke in. Kai winced, and Joowon laughed. "That's so stupid! If you're going to write a sappy love story, at least make it decent." 

Minjoon's glares got sharp instantly, and he gave his own scoff in return for Joowon's. "At least he didn't plagiarize a random anime," the other student snapped out. Joowon's jaw snapped shut, and he looked away while Changhee gave Minjoon the middle finger. 

Kai sighed, finished up his summary. "Jeonhee arrives at 6:00 AM, bright and early in order to take Eunae out in the garden before everyone else gets there, as well as to see the younger female as much as he can before the end of his hospice volunteering in just two days. The nurses let him in, and Jeonhee heads to Eunae's room. When he opens it, he finds Eunae lying on her back, like usual, with her eyes closed like she's sleeping. Eunae is deathly pale, but it comes with her illness, so Jeonhee doesn't notice she is dead until he touches Eunae's shoulder gently to wake her, and feels the icy coldness of her skin. Jeonhee calls for help, and the nurses and other staff attempt to resuscitate her, before she is declared legally dead. The nurse from the night before finds Jeonhee while the male is half in shock and staring at his phone, working up the courage to call Eunae's sister and inform her of the news. The nurse shows Jeonhee the recording, and requests that he give it to Yeona when she arrives to view and take Eunae's body to wherever she will bury/cremate her. Jeonhee listens to the recording, and breaks down in a supply closet, trying not to let anyone hear him. He ends up breaking two fingers punching the wall as he remembers Eunae promising to be there for them to go see the garden. He finally calls Yeona after a hour like that, and tells her what's happened. When he hears Yeona break down over the phone, he nearly breaks again himself, but keeps it together. Yeona arrives, and Jeonhee passes on the recording to her, before he finishes his day in a daze, going home and staring sat the paper that he and the rest of his classmates were assigned about their volunteer work. Jeonhee had been writing a piece about how being around such death made one think about the fairness, and overall understand the stages of life and grief in a new way. In a fury, he deletes the file with the thirty seven pages that he'd written, and starts over again, writing this time about how volunteering at a hospice center brings nothing but pain and suffering to the volunteer, and the workers to see such wonderful people die without being able to prevent it. After several hours, Jeonhee breaks down again, and realizes that what he's done is just ruin the paper that Eunae helped him write over the weeks they were together. Jeonhee goes into his trash file, and retrieves the paper, finishing it and putting down Eunae as a reference to his paper. The story ends with Yeona inviting Jeonhee to Eunae's funeral, where they release her ashes into a small creek by the siblings childhood home, a creek where they used to play as children, and the one where Eunae originally told Yeona about her illness. Jeonhee tells Yeona that he loves Eunae, and Yeona replies that she, and Eunae, both knew, and that Eunae had told her the only reason she hadn't confessed to Jeonhee was because she thought it was unfair to Jeonhee to love her. The two separate as friends, and Yeona refers to Jeonhee as her brother in law even though Eunae and Jeonhee never dated, nor married." 

Kai stopped to flip over the page, and get to the last paragraph. "That's sweet," Minjoon complimented. "It's lame," Changhee pointed out. "They never dated, or married and he's her brother in law? That doesn't make any sense, and why is a man in law school volunteering to help out a random sick girl in a hospice center?" Kai sighed, knowing that neither Joowon or Changhee had listed to anything other than what they could mock. "Jeonhee is in medical law school, and so he has to do volunteer work at a medical center. He just happened to pick the hospice center where Eunae is a patient," he explained. 

Joowon scoffed once more, literally grabbing the paper from Kai's hands. Kai let out a sharp sound and tried to grab it back, only to have Joowon hold it out of his reach. "You should change like, half of this and add some kind of action. It all sounds like some Kdrama that twelve year old girls watch." Kai managed to take the paper back and clutched onto it tightly, his heart pounding. He absentmindedly adjusted his collar to try to let air through, even though his collar was resting loosely by his throat. 

"Anyway," he said, needing to get through the last paragraph before he could go and just work on his story alone. "Jeonhee finishes his volunteering at the hospice center and returns to law school more somber than before, presenting his paper and getting an A on it. He takes the bar exam and passes with flying colors, eventually accepting a position as Yeona's companies lawyer, and the two remain close friends throughout the rest of their lives." He finished in a rush, and quickly put his papers back into their folder, not wanting to give anyone else a chance to steal the sheets. 

"I think your story is going to be amazing. I really can't think of anything you can change," Minjoon said, and Kai smiled slightly at him. A cough sounded from the side, and then words before another cough. "You could change everything," Changhee coughed out. 

Kai sighed as they separated their desks and he flopped over. He liked Literature a lot, but he did not like working with Joowon and Changhee. A ball suddenly hit him in the head, making Kai flinch and reel back out of shock. He stared at the small ball of white paper on his desk, and flinched. The last one was still in his pocket, and Kai remembered very clearly how well that one had turned out. Instead of giving in to the small ball of curiosity in him, Kai picked the note up and stuffed it into his pocket, refusing to look up when he heard a snort he knew belonged to Changhee. 

Mr. Park was walking around the room, checking on the students as everyone finished up sharing and started working in their stories once more. Kai quickly pulled out a fresh sheet of loose leaf and started writing. He was up to the part where Jeonhee and Eunae were meeting for the last time, and was currently writing out where Eunae pretended to be alright even though she was dying. 

Kai honestly felt like this was a very emotional story, since he was feeling upset just writing it. Writing was making him feel better, and his collar was back to feeling loose again, and his brain didn't feel like it was sending anxiety throughout his whole body anymore. Mr. Park passed by Joowon's desk, and then Kai heard a thump. 

He turned around with several other people, and saw that Joowon had dropped his pencil pouch, the case rolling over to Kai's feet. Kai immediately stooped down to pick it up and passed it back over to Joowon, who made a disgusted expression as he gingerly took it. Kai winced, knowing that there was going to be something said as soon as Mr. Park left the row. 

To his undying thanks, the heavens decided to have the bell ring at that moment, and Kai scurried up to collets his things and leave. The rush of students leaving the room didn't hide the words spoken by Joowon though, and Kai felt tears prick his eyes. 

"Ew, now I have to throw this out. Any guy who writes stuff like that crap has to be gay or something, and I don't want his germs all over my stuff." 

Kai heard Changhee laugh, and knew that they'd seen the way he ducked his head to hide his face as he practically sprinted out of the room. He knew that they'd specifically engineered the event to make that comment, and that it was stupid and untrue, but it still hurt. Kai was so done with today, since they'd already picked on his biggest issues, then made fun of something he was truly proud of, and now they were calling him gay, and throwing out things because he touched them. 

What was next exactly? Because this day seemed to be the worst one that Kai had ever had. He hoped that practice would be better, since his hyung's always made him feel better. Beomgyu always made him laugh, and Yeonjun and he always made up a bunch of funny dances to do, and Soobin always helped him with his homework no matter how much his leader complained that math was useless since humans had calculators. Taehyun was the same, always showing him magic tricks and teaching him how to do them, cheering him on and making funny faces whenever they did aegyo. 

Hueningkai felt a bit better as he headed to the cafeteria, where he knew Taehyun would be waiting for him.

Just like he'd expected, Taehyun was at the cafeteria doors, standing there on his phone. His bag was thrown over one shoulder, and he had a book in the crook of his arm. 

"Hey, hyung," Kai greeted, trying to seem as cheerful as he could. Taehyun looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Kai-ah. I was just texting Yeonjun-hyung. Manager-nim forgot about a short photo shoot today, so he's going to pick us up from school and drive us over to that before our practice. It shouldn't be long, only an hour or so." Kai nodded, a little bit disappointed that they wouldn't have as much practice time as usual, but forgiving of their manager forgetting to tell them about it. 

At least it wasn't a very long shoot, and they'd be back to practice without much time lost. And as a plus, it would make a good case on why Kai could stay behind at the studios and practice for a bit longer than everyone else. He really wanted to work on things and get out all the energy he had. The anxiety was just making him want to work everything to perfection, and Kai knew that it would be making him a bit jittery until he worked down of it out. 

Taehyun pushed off the wall and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "What do you want for lunch?" His hyung asked as they headed into the cafeteria. Kai shrugged, not really caring all that much. There were several different options, and the two usually switched between them all the time. There was also a small cafe nearby campus that the students were allowed to go to during their lunch period, so long as they didn't cause trouble, and we're back in time for class. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Taehyun suddenly asked. "You seem really quiet. Is there something bothering you?" Kai winced slightly at the worried look in Taehyun's eyes. He really hasn't meant to worry his hyung, he was just still feeling a tiny bit off. "I'm fine, hyung." Taehyun didn't look satisfied, and Kai tried to come up with a reason for his awkwardness. 

"I was just working on my story for Literature, and I was trying to work out a few details in my head," he said after a moment. Taehyun accepted the excuse, but Kai noticed that the elder kept a closer eye on him than usual. 

They ended up heading over to the line to get some ramyeon, Taehyun grabbing his and then Kai's before the two paid and headed over to the back corner of the cafeteria. There were a couple long tables that were pretty much full of loners, and people who only had one or two friends. They don't interact with one another much, and it was a good space to just be alone. 

Neither of them had many friends, which was alright with them since they didn't have much time to spend with friends. At least they went to school together, so they weren't totally alone. 

"How is your story coming along?" Taehyun asked once they'd sat down and started eating. Kai swallowed his food, and nodded. "It's pretty good. I'm the farthest along in my class," he told Taehyun, who smiled. "That's good." Kai took another bite and then sighed. He hadn't had much time for breakfast that morning, and so he'd only gotten about half of it down before he was being hurried out if the dorm. He was hungry, and the ramyeon was pretty good. 

"How's hour dance class going?" He asked Taehyun, making the older boy hun and smile. "Normal," Taehyun answered. "Learning some basic dances, and then I get to spend most of the class block on the other side of the studio practicing our choreographies." Kai nodded. He really liked his literature class, the class only a few minutes prior excluded, but he sometimes wished he had taken dance with Taehyun. It certainly would've given him a chance to practice their choreography a lot. Taehyun was always quick with choreographies in part because of the daily chance to work on them. 

Kai chomped another bite of his food and then choked slightly as he remembered that he had PE next period. Even worse than that, he had PE with Joowon and Changhee, and they were playing dodgeball. Kai really had no desire to get scolded by the makeup noonas because he got hit in the face with a ball right before a photo shoot. He didn't have an excuse to get out of it though, so Kai just anxiously chewed his food. 

He glanced up after a moment of silence, seeing Taehyun staring at him. "Are you sure you're ok, Hyuka?" Taehyun asked, a little softer than his earlier tones. Kai sighed at the nickname and tone, kneeling that Taehyun was asking because he cared. "I'm fine, hyung. I'm just worried about my story, there's one part that I can't get right." Taehyun sighed, and Kai knew that Taehyun knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. But he also knew that Taehyun wouldn't push him until whatever it was started affecting Kai's performance, or anything else. Kai mentally thanked Taehyun for that quality. 

"Why don't you let one of us read over your story on the way to the photo shoot?" Taehyun asked. "Beomgyu-hyung or Soobin-hyung would be happy to go over it for you." Kai gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, hyung." 

Taehyun's phone dinged, and he grabbed it from his pocket, scanning the text over. After a second, his face broke into a wide smile, somewhat confusing Kai. "That was Soobin-hyung. The photo shoot had to be moved a bit because of the photographer having a prior obligation," Taehyun told him. Kai grinned widely at the news, since it meant that they would get to have their full practice time instead of having it split apart by a photo shoot. 

"Manager-nim is going to be picking us up at the end of next period to drive us over." 

Kai blinked at the next statement Taehyun made. "They moved it up?" He asked, Taehyun nodding in response. "Yeah, we'll get our full practice time, and miss a period of school. Manager-nim already called it in, so we don't have to tell our teachers. After next period we just get to scoot to the front and meet him." Kai felt a smile pull at his lips, glad to be missing math class. It most definitely wasn't his favorite, and he had just gotten the chance to avoid Joowon and Changhee for some time. That was a double plus in Kai's book. 

He returned to eating with a new vigor, his own phone dinging a moment later with a text from Yeonjun. Kai quickly swallowed and read it aloud. "Yeonjun-hyung says that we are going to be going right from the photo shoot to practice, so they're going to grab us some dance clothes." Taehyun nodded, grinning slightly. "I'm not surprised. Yeonjun-hyung has been really wanting to push us in practice," he said, making Kai nod in agreement. 

They settled back into silence, comfortable with one another's presence and just eating and flicking through their phones. Kai was still worried about PE, but the knowledge that he got to go home right after was definitely soothing him. As well as the knowledge that they got to head directly to practice after the shoot, which meant that they'd be getting a few minutes extra practice time than normal.

They finished their food quickly, and dropped their trays off before the bell rang for them to head to their classes. 

"Remember to meet in the front after class!" Taehyun called as they separated, Kai heading towards the gym, and Taehyun to the complete opposite side of the school. Kai hurried down the halls, so as not to be late. The gym was about half full when he headed in, since there were two classes per block. Kai headed into the boys locker room, and towards the back where his locker was. His gym clothes were the same as the ones he wore for dance practices, loose pants and short sleeved shirts. He also had a pair of athletic sneakers, and quickly grabbed the shoes of the locker before grabbing his clothes as well. He sat down on the bench to remove his shoes and set down his bag. 

Kai changed quickly, thankful that Changhee and Joowon weren't in the locker room. They consistently made jokes about Kai's body, which Kai didn't find very funny. He might not be as skinny as Jimin from BTS or something, but Kai was very slim, and had muscles. He was pretty happy with his body, though Changhee and Joowon always managed to find faults. Their favorite target was his thighs and his stomach, which always made Kai feel the need to cover up and wear even looser clothes, as if being unable to see anything would make ten comments stop. 

Kai suddenly shook his head, brushing away all the bad thoughts. He slipped on his sneakers and then headed out of the locker room. The majority of his class was already out, and the other class was across the gym and standing around waiting for their teacher. 

Kai's teacher, Mr. Lee, was up standing at the front of the group, taking attendance. Kai checked in with him before hurrying over to his class and sitting down. He heard a chuckle from his left, and turned, seeing Joowon joking around with another group of boys. Changhee was nowhere in sight, which confused Kai somewhat. Changhee and Joowon were always together, always. It was truly strange to see one of them alone. 

Kai brushed it off once Mr. Lee finished up with attendance, a warning given to two girls who were the last ones out. Mr. Lee had a policy that if you were the last out of the locker rooms for three days in a row, you had to clean up the gym at the end of class. The punishment was useful for making sure people went a bit quicker for changing. Mr. Lee cleared his throat to get everyone's attention onto him. 

"Today we're playing dodgeball, as I said last class. I'm going to count you off as ones, or twos. Ones are on that side, twos are on that side." He pointed to each side as he spoke, and then started numbering them. Kai, who was at the back, watched almost everyone get counted off before Mr. Lee pointed to him, and said, "One." 

Kai stood up and headed over to the ones side of the gym. He could've cried in relief when he noticed that Joowon was on his team, which lessened the chances of an accidental ball to the face it didn't extinguish them, since Kai was sure that Joowon or Changhee would hit him no matter what team he was on, but it lessened them. 

Right as he thought that, Kai saw Changhee come into the gym, hiding a hall pass which he gave to Mr. Lee before heading into the locker room. 

Kai sighed deeply, disappointed that Changhee was there, since now there was a heightened chance of him getting hit in the face by a dodgeball. Mr. Lee waited for Changhee to hurry out of the locker room before he quickly assigned him to team two. Kai winced, and inched towards the back of the gym as Mr. Lee called out a starting signal, and then dumped the big barrel of balls all over the gym. 

It was pretty instant chaos, and Kai grabbed a ball to defend himself, and another to throw as he scoped out a target. He also kept an eye on where Joowon and Changhee were, not wanting to get hit by supposedly friendly fire, or hit in the face by Changhee. The two of them were pretty far away from him though, and so Kai started to look at the people in front of him. He noticed a boy who was turned the other way, and grinned, taking aim and chucking the ball at his side. 

It hit the boy, and he huffed before groaning, dropping his ball and heading to the sidelines to wait for the next round. Kai pumped his fist and then started looking around for another target. 

Over the next ten minutes, Kai enjoyed a good game. Joowon and Changhee didn't seem to be interested in him at all, which was a blessing in Kai's eyes. He took out a few people, and barely missed being hit with a ball by a girl with a long braid. 

A little more than half the class was out now, and Kai cheered when another person from the twos side got out. He and another one high fived when Kai tossed a ball that he another guys leg. Kai stooped down to grab another ball, and felt something hit his side. Kai popped up and stared at the bright green ball rolling away from him. He pouted, and handed the ball he'd just picked up to the guy next to him before jogging back over to the sidelines. He got a pat on the back from one of his teammates, and settled down to view the rest of the game. Changhee and Joowon were both still in the game, and Kai watched them start chucking balls at one another without much care for the people around them. 

Expectedly, they both got knocked out, but by each other, but by random people who saw that they weren't paying attention at all. 

Kai was mightily confused when they didn't appear to care very much, considering that they were usually quite competitive. He shook his head, trying to shrug it off. The physical activity combined with the relief of not being attacked by deadly dodgeballs was doing wonders for his anxiety. Kai only had about fifteen minutes before he could leave and go to the photo shoot, and then practice with his hyung's. 

He cheered as the game ended in his team's victory, Mr. Lee smiling and awarding them the point while everyone flooded the gym floor again, waiting to grab at the balls until Mr. Lee blew the whistle. 

Kai did the same as he had before, going to the furthest corner of the gym and waiting by a few balls. 

This game was faster paced than the last, team two eager to tie before class ended, and team one eager to keep the win. Kai wasn't any different than the others, his competitive side sparking up and leading to him heading to the front of his team's side did the gym to chuck balls at everyone. Kai laughed when he saw someone catch a ball, a cry echoing from the person who had thrown the ball. He saw two girls hit each other simultaneously, and then complain about who hit who first. 

Kai cheerfully accepted it when he felt a ball hit his leg, and headed to the sidelines. He had made it through about half the game, once again, and gleefully headed over to the sidelines. He was greatly excited that he hadn't been hit in the face, or hard enough to leave a bruise over the two games. 

He cheered with everyone else as the rest of his team played team two, whooping loudly when it came down to two boys once more, and Kai cheered when the two just started chucking every ball they could reach at the other, seemingly not really caring about aiming. The balls flew around the gym, and Mr. Lee shouted at them to take a look before throwing after the boy from Kai's team nearly hit the students along the sideline. 

"Sorry!" The boy yelled back before refocusing. 

In the end, team two won, which had them tied. Everyone was kind of disappointed, but Mr. Lee reminded them that they'd be playing dodgeball again the next class, so they would get to see what team won then. Kai headed into the locker room, humming happily as he changed into his normal clothes and stuffed his things into his locker. He slipped his regular shoes back on, and then reached down to grab his bag. 

His bag wasn't where Kai had left it. 

Kai immediately felt a jolt of panic go through him, quickly searching around for where his bag might've gone. He couldn't see it anywhere, and Kai truly stared to freak out. He needed his bag, it had everything in it, and he couldn't leave school without it. He only had about a minute before the bell rang and he had to meet Taehyun, his manager, and his other three hyung's in the front to go to their photo shoot. 

Kai stood up and hurried around the locker room, asking a few boys he knew if they'd seen his bag. Everyone said no, although a few told him that they'd look for it with him. Kai was thankful, but moved on quickly to try and find it. He had absolutely no clue what could've happened to it! 

Kai always put his bag under the bench, in front of his locker. Hence why he hadn't looked at first when he reached to grab it. It was always in the same place. A sudden thought struck his mind. Changhee. Changhee had been late to class, and had gone through the locker room after Kai and everyone else had. 

His head shoot up, and he stared right at Changhee, who was grinning at him. Anger filled Kai, but he heard the bell ring, and all that anger flooded out into terror. He couldn't keep his hyung's and manager waiting, and he definitely couldn't make them late to the photo shoot. 

"What did you do with my bag?" He asked Changhee desperately. Changhee laughed at him, and tossed his bag up on his shoulder. "I'll give you a chance to get it back..." He said teasingly, Joowon off to the side watching and laughing. "If you tell us exactly how useless you know you are, I'll tell you where it is." Kai's jaw dropped. "What!?" He gasped. Sure, they were jerks, and they were horrible people, but this was beyond what they'd done before. 

They insulted him all the time, but they'd never forced him to insult himself. 

Kai gritted his teeth, and Joowon elbowed him. "Come on," the other boy urged. Kai let out a rough sigh of air and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm useless enough to drag down my hyung's, and I know that I'm stupid, and fat, and useless," he said through gritted teeth. He felt like crying, and he definitely wanted to run out of the school and leave without his bag. 

As soon as he got into the van with his hyung's, Kai knew that he'd be ok. But at the moment, he was most definitely not ok. 

"Good. Your bags on top of the lockers," Changhee said though his laughing, Joowon cackling as the two left the locker room. A few tears slipped down Kai's cheeks, and he wiped them away angrily. He clambered up onto the bench and peered up over the tops of the lockers, spotting a bag a few steps over. 

He quickly snagged the material and yanked it to him, riffling through it for a moment to make sure everything was in there. It all was. Changhee hadn't stolen anything. 

Kai sighed in relief, wiped furiously at his eyes to make sure no traces of tears remained, and headed to the front of the school. Tomorrow would be better, he was sure. Today just happened to be a very very terrible day. 

He saw Taehyun at the front doors, and practically sprinted over. "Hyung!" He called, feeling his heart calm, and the tears rescind as soon as Taehyun smiled at him. He clutched the strap of his bag tightly, and slowed as he reached Taehyun. 

"Hey Kai," Taehyun greeted. "Come on, I think that they're already out there." Kai nodded and followed Taehyun out to the front parking lot, where they easily spotted the black van where Beomgyu was sticking his head out of the back window. 

"Hey!" Beomgyu yelled, Taehyun and Kai both waving. Taehyun opened the door and their climbed inside, Kai going to the very back while Soobin had the front seat, and Taehyun, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were in the middle row. "How was school?" Yeonjun asked as soon as they were inside. 

"Good," chorused both Taehyun and Kai. Taehyun sent a small look back at Kai, and Kai winced, remembering what he'd said he'd do during lunch. 

He pulled out the pages of his story, and leaned forwards. "Hey, Beomgyu-hyung, can you read through my story for Literature for me? I want to know if it's good or not." Taehyun smiled slightly while Beomgyu immediately nodded. "Sure! Where is it?" Kai passed it to him, and Beomgyu set to reading while Yeonjun went through what they were doing. 

"The photo shoot will be short, and it's pretty much just a few outfits to see what's going to be the best look for us," explained Yeonjun. "We'll head right to peaceful afterwards, here are your clothes." He handed both of them sets of loose clothes. 

"Thanks hyung," Kai and Taehyun thanked in unison. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, just relaxing as their manager drove them to the shoot sight. 

"This is really good!" Beomgyu suddenly burst, making them all jump a little bit as he handed Kai his story back. "Thanks hyung," Kai said with a small blush. "It's going to be saaaaaaad though!" Beomgyu groaned, tossing himself to the side and wrapping around Yeonjun. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, but allowed the contact, knowing that Beomgyu would groan if he shoved him away. 

"Alright, we're here!" Hyun called, pulling into the parking lot and parking in the first available space. "Head in, the makeup noonas are already in there." They obeyed their managers directions and scurried out, Taehyun and Kai leaving their clothes and school things in the van. 

Just as their manager had said, as soon as they entered they were hurried off to a side room and put into chairs. Kai was on the left of Beomgyu, with Yeonjun also in a chair, and Taehyun and Soobin waiting until one of them was done. 

Kai closed his eyes when the noona asked him too, feeling brushes slip over his skin and leave traces of whatever they were using. He never really asked about what they were doing, he trusted the makeup noonas not to make him into a clown. 

After about six minutes, Kai felt the brushes and hands leave his face, as the noonas started on his hair. They sprayed something into his locks and then brushed it out, leaving it sleek and shiny. 

"Alright, you can go and et your outfit," the noona doing his makeup and she told him. Kai thanked her and bounced up, seeing that Yeonjun was already done, and Soobin had taken his spot. Taehyun slid into Kai's and Kai hurried off to the man handing out their outfits. 

Kai received his and walked to the dressing room, smiling at Yeonjun. "Hey, hyung," he greeted. Yeonjun smiled back at him and then grinned as he saw Kai's outfit. "Oh, that is going to look good on you!" Yeonjun complimented, making Kai roll his eyes. "Wait until it is actually on me to decide that, hyung!" Kai exclaimed. Yeonjun waved a hand, pulling his fashionista mode out. "I know things like this, Hueningkai-ah. Trust hyung, alright?" 

Kai rolled his eyes and plopped the fabric down to take off his current clothes and change. "Yeah yeah," he muttered. 

Unfortunately for him, Yeonjun had been very right, and Kai did look good in the outfit. By the time he'd changed, Beomgyu was in the room with them, and had whistled when he saw Kai. "That looks GOOD!" Beomgyu said brightly. Kai blushed a little bit, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Do a twirl!" Beomgyu called, as if Kai was wearing a dress that would flow out of he spun. Kai sighed, but obeyed, and Beomgyu cheered again. "I don't think you'll need to do any other changes," Beomgyu told him. "That one looks really good. Yeonjun-hyung's on the other hand..." 

Yeonjun scowled, sticking his tongue out as he viewed his own outfit. It looked nice on him, everything looked nice on Yeonjun, but it didn't really make anything pop. "Alright, let's go," Yeonjun clapped his hands, Beomgyu saluting and rushing to change into his own clothes.

Soobin and Taehyun came in a few seconds later, each holding a set of clothes for themselves. Kai, Beomgyu and Yeonjun left them to change as they headed out, Yeonjun immediately being snagged to go first. 

The photographer worked fast, and soon got through Beomgyu before turning to Kai. His eyes widened, and the photographer nodded. "I don't think we'll have to do any changes for you," he said. Kai blinked, glancing at Beomgyu who was giving him a knowing look. "That looks very nice on you, Hueningkai-ssi. We're going with that one." 

Kai didn't argue, because he was quite happy with not changing and photographing five or six different outfits. If the first one was it, then he'd happily let the photographer take his pictures and then head off to the side to watch his hyung's. 

After around ten pictures in different positions, Kai was declared done, and headed back to the dressing room to grab his usual clothes. 

"You done?" Yeonjun asked with a knowing smile. Kai nodded and shared a smile with his eldest hyung. He shrugged off the shirt and replaced it with his school one, doing the same with the rest of the outfit and sighing as his looser school clothes settled around him. "I told you it looked awesome on you!" Beomgyu called with a grin. Kai nodded, looking Beomgyu up and down. "I think you're next to head out, hyung," he said. Beomgyu grinned, and Yeonjun nodded his agreement. 

Beomgyu's outfit looked very nice on him, so Kai was willing to bet his hyung would be joining him off to the side in just a few minutes. 

Kai headed out of the dressing room, intending on sitting to the side and playing with his phone until his hyung's were done. 

As he was leaving though, a crumpled up ball of paper fell from his pocket. Neither Yeonjun or Beomgyu noticed as they continued chatting, observing one another's outfits. 

"Hey," Taehyun greeted as Soobin and him walked into the dressing room, gosling their next outfits. Soobin blinked when he felt something underneath his foot, and glanced down. 

"What's this?" He questioned, picking up a ball of paper. Everyone looked up at him, and then frowned. "I don't know. It looks like a note," Yeonjun said, walking closer. Soobin started to smooth it out, wondering what exactly it said. 

It turned out to be two sheets of paper crumpled up together, and so Soobin handed one to Yeonjun, and kept the other. He only read two lines of his before he straight up dropped the paper, and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Hyung?" Taehyun asked in worry, grabbing the paper off the ground. 

To his side, Yeonjun let out a quiet moan, staring at the note he held. His eyes filled with tears as he forced himself to read the obscenely cruel words printed across the page. It was a note to Hueningkai, their maknae. More than that, it was horrible. Taehyun gasped at just the first line, that began with a curse, and telling Kai how useless he was. 

Yeonjun passed his note to Beomgyu, and stole the other from Taehyun, who was gosling it limply. 

After three minutes of disgust and shock, both notes had been passed around to everyone. They all were shaking slightly, totally horrified at what they had read. They didn't know how anyone could write words such as the ones they'd read about their maknae. Kai was sweet, and hardworking, and terrific at literally everything. He was nothing what like the notes told him he was. 

"Who wrote these?" Beomgyu demanded, his normally happy tones changed to anger. Taehyun shook his head rapidly when the attention was trend on him, since he and Kai went to school together. "I've never seen anyone making fun of him, or really saying a word to him." Taehyun looked come intent stricken. "Today he was a little quiet, and I asked him what was happening and he just said he was worried about his literature project, the story that Beomgyu-hyung read. He didn't seem..." Taehyun gestures to the notes, and they knew what he meant. 

If any of them had received those notes, they probably would've needed some serious affection. Just anything to reassure them that it wasn't true, and they would've been angry, and probably crying at some point. Literally everything in the notes was mean. 

"Alright. First things first. We finish this shoot." Soobin snapped, raising a hand when everyone started to profusely refuse. "No. We do our job right now, we smile and dress nice, and as soon as we get to the practice studio, we are going to confront Kai about these notes, and find out who is telling him these lies." 

He looked at each of his members, seeing the rage in their eyes. He understood it very well, he was incredibly furious. But right now they had a job to do. They could comfort their maknae in a little bit. They hair had to push away every instinct they had that was shoving them to grab Kai and get him to tell him who was telling him those things, and protect him. 

"Hey, if everything alright in there?" One of the makeup noonas called. They all jolted, and Taehyun felt the need to shout a negative response, but he balled it down. They quickly headed out, Soobin and Taehyun changing as fast as they could and scurrying back out to finish the photo shoot. 

After a completely infuriating forty minutes, they finally got everyone in the proper outfits, and then their manager drove them to the Big Hit Entertainment building, where they quickly walked up to the dance studio, and changed into their dance clothes. 

Kai frowned as he watched his hyung's, who were gathering in a group, and occasionally sending glances towards him. 

It was never everyone at once, but one at a time they would look over at him, and then quickly turn around. Usually they would have a pained look on their face, or a worried one. It was starting to seriously push at Hueningkai's anxiety. His mind was going haywire trying to figure out what was happening. He couldn't remember making any mistakes over the past day, and they all seemed perfectly fine during the car ride to the photo shoot. 

Beomgyu had been cheerful, Yeonjun joked around, Taehyun was smiling, Soobin was on his phone and making comments. Everything was totally normal, and everything was normal when they had walked into the photo shoot as well. They had separated and gotten hair and makeup done, and then they had gone to the dressing room. Kai couldn't think of anything he had don't wrong at all. 

Should he apologize? What was he apologizing for? Would that make them angrier? Kai gulped, feeling a new pulse of anxiety pushing at him. 

We're they angry with him? Disappointed? He didn't know, and Kai was scared to find out.

He had to eventually though, and after a full minute of horrific thoughts, he watched as Soobin stood up, and walked over towards him. The others fell into line behind him, and Kai shifted uncomfortably as they approached. He crossed his arms over his stomach, both defensively, and comfortingly. Once they were writhing reaching distance, Kai saw Yeonjun reach out towards him, and he instinctively moved away form his eldest hyung. 

It wasn't a conscious decision, but Kai's anxiety was off the charts and all he knew was that his members were feeling a negative emotions towards him, and he was feeling scared to be touched by them. Kai had never, ever, been scared of his members before. That was the most terrifying fact of all to him. 

A stricken expression passed over Yeonjun's face, but he pulled back his arm, and stopped Beomgyu from reaching out to Kai. Kai felt a touch of gratitude, because he really didn't want to be touched until he knew what was happening. 

"Ningning, we need to talk about something," Soobin began, using an affectionate nickname to hopefully relax Kai. Instead, it did the exact opposite. Kai got more guarded and worried, because why exactly was Soobin using a nickname while looking half angry, and half depressed? It was seriously confusing Kai, and his collar was starting to feel tight again, and his skin itchy, and Kai wanted to leave the studio before he started crying, or did something worse. 

"Where did you get these notes?" Soobin asked him, and Kai blinked. Confusion swept through him, until Yeonjun and Beomgyu each held out a note, notes that he recognized. They were the ones that Joowon and Changhee wrote him. He'd read the first one, and then just crumpled up the second and stuffed it in his pocket. Where had they gotten them? 

Yeonjun read the question off of his maknae's face, and answered him. "You dropped these at the photo shoot, when you changed back into your school clothes." Kai's eyes widened in shock, and he gripped his hands tightly on his elbows, posture growing even more defensive. 

What was he supposed to say? How could he tell them all of the things that Joowon and Changhee did? They'd be mad, mad at him for not telling them. Kai didn't think he could take it if they got mad at him. 

"Hyuka, please talk to us, these notes are so cruel, and so wrong," Beomgyu begged. "Please, this one is telling you to kill yourself, you need to talk to us!" Kai's head bounced up, and focused on the note in Beomgyu's hand. 

Oh. 

That was what the second note said then. He couldn't bring himself to feel surprised, just kind of a hint of sadness. The anxiety was pushing up at his skin, through his veins, and Kai had to clamp his jaw shut harshly just to keep from crying. 

"Please, Hyuka. We love you, you know we do. You are our maknae, our baby, and we want to help you, and protect you. But you need to tell us what is happening, because we are so scared right now that you might somehow believe anything that is in these notes," Taehyun begged, and Kai saw the tears brimming in his closest hyung's eyes, and he shattered. 

Tears started slipping from his eyes and a frightening rate, and his body trembled as he tried not to let the sobs rip themselves from his throat. He failed miserably, and flinched violently when he felt a hand touch his arm. 

The appendage retracted immediately, and Kai could hear muffled sobs coming from his hyung's as they watched him sob. They wanted to grab him, and hug him, and Kai knew that. Most of him wanted them too, but he was also scared. After exactly two seconds of him crying, his overwhelming need to be hugged pushed everything out of his mind, and he desperately raised his arms for an embrace. 

It was like a toddler, but Kai didn't care. Neither did his hyung's, who immediately circled him int a tight hug. 

On his hyung's side, they felt their hearts break when they hugged him tightly, surrounding him on every side. They were each muttering their own chants of soothing words, sweet nothings, encouragements, things that just pushed up from their throats. No one could really hear what everyone was saying, but it didn't matter, because they had their maknae in their arms and they weren't letting him go for anything. 

They couldn't describe the pain they'd all felt when Soobin reached to touch Kai after he'd started to cry, and Kai flinched away from him. But when he's raised his arms, begging for affection, they'd had a massive amount to give. 

They cuddled together on the floor for a long time, none of them knew how long exactly, but it ached as they saw the puffy redness of Kai's eyes, and the way he sniffled. 

"Hey there, Ningninh," Yeonjun whispered, making Kai emit a small giggle. The hopeful sound made them all grin, and Kai's small smile grew at the sight of theirs. 

The smiles faded when Taehyun spoke up. "You still need to talk to us, Hyuka. Please?" Kai nodded, and stared down at his feet, feeling all four of his hyung's touching some part of him, comforting him as best they could. 

"It's two boys in my grade, Choi Joowon, and Park Changhee. They don't usually do things like that. It's mostly just teasing about me being half American, or being a teachers pet, or being an idol. In gym they make fun of my body a lot." 

Kai wrapped his arms tighter around his knees, and hid his face, not wanting to look in his hyung's eyes as he told them everything. 

They let him, knowing that this would be the only way that Kai would talk at all. It hurt to not be able to see his beautiful face, but they could deal with it until he felt confident and well enough to look at them. Yeonjun moved in closer and wrapped his arm all the way around Kai, everyone squeezing whatever they were touching comfortingly. Kai let out a small huff of air, and they could feel his muscles relax a small degree. 

"Usually it's just that, teasing. But today they were...they were really mean. They told me how useless I was, and how I was going to make Tomorrow X Together fail, and disband when all of you realized how horrible I was." Kai wanted to cry again, but his eyes hurt, and he was dehydrated from how much he'd already cried. No tears were left in his tear ducts. 

"Then they told me how Big Hit Entertainment only took me on to seem like they were diverse, and how you all were unlucky to be saddled with me. They made fun of my story, and told me how stupid it was, and how I was sappy and stupid to write it." Kai gripped his knees even tighter, until he was sure that there were going to be finger shaped bruises on his legs by the time he released them. "One of them dropped his pencil case, and I picked it up to hand it back to him, but he didn't want to touch it because he said that anyone who wrote stories like I did had to be gay, and he didn't want to get my germs." 

He heard a feral sounding growl come from his left, and then a small smack as one of his hyung's slapped whoever had growled. The act was enough to make Kai relax a small bit, amusement snaking through him. His thighs were hurting where he'd grabbed them, and Kai winced a little bit. 

"Then in gym class it was...it was almost normal. They didn't do anything to me, only played dodgeball. I thought everything was fine until I got into the locker room, and I realized that they'd hidden by bag. I knew it was them, and I asked them. They said that I..." Kai bit his lip, knowing that his hyung's were going to freak out at the next part. 

"It's ok, Ningning. We're here for you," Yeonjun whispered. 

They all flinched slightly when Kai started whipping his head back and forth, almost violently. The next part had to be horrible to warrant such a response, and they weren't sure how they'd fare if it was worse than what had already happened to their maknae. 

Kai swallowed stiffly, feeling years he thought were all gone drop off of his nose, and only the floor of the dance studio. He let out a sob and curled in on himself further. He knew that they'd push him until he told, and he knew that he should. But it was so embarrassing, and Kai didn't want them to know how he'd begged for his bag to be returned. 

His hyung's gave him time to collect himself, Beomgyu gently rubbing his back, and Soobin running his hand through Kai's hair, using his nails to scratch at his scalp. The gesture made Kai relax even more, wincing slightly as he realized just how sore his entire body was. He was exhausted, but he had to tell them before he was going to be allowed to sleep. 

"They told me that if I wanted my bag back, I had to tell them how useless I was," Kai told them in a miserable voice. 

All of them could barley manage their voices, which wanted to tear out of their bodies and scream and swear. They wanted more than anything to track down Choi Jowoon and Park Changhee, and teach them exactly what happened when they messed with a member of Tomorrow X Together. 

It wasn't going to be pretty. 

They managed themselves though, because just like before at the photo shoot, Kai needed them. He needed them to keep their cool for a little longer, and be there for him, and comfort him. They needed to take care of their maknae before they could rain fury down on those bullies. 

"I knew that we had the photo shoot, and the bell had already rung. We had to go, and so I...I did it. I told them I was sorry for being useless and terrible at everything, and for being a burden to TXT," Kai explained quickly, as if he were hoping that they wouldn't understand his words if he spoke fast enough. They understood every word, and felt their own tears welling up once more. 

"That is not true," Beomgyu whispered. "That will never ever be true. You are perfect, and you are our maknae and you could never be a burden, because we love you. You're the heart of TXT, and we would be absolutely nothing without you." His speech was greeted by muffled sobs from everyone in the room, Kai looking up at him with his puffy red, tear stained face. 

They all thought he was beautiful, as he always was. 

"You are more amazing than they could ever, ever dream to me," Soobin told Kai, smiling softly through his tears when Kai looked over at him. "They are nothing. They are jealous of someone who is more incredible than anyone they've ever seen, so they are trying to put you down and make you believe that you are nothing." Kai nodded slightly. "Here is what we're going to do. Yeonjun-hyung and I are going to go to Manager-hyung, and we are going to give him these notes, and Manager-hyung is going to make sure that those two boys never come near you again." Kai blinked at him while the others got satisfied grins. 

They knew that Soobin was not going to settle for keeping the boys away from his maknae. Choi Joowon and Park Changhee were likely going to be expelled if Soobin got his way, which very usually happened. 

"Beomgyu, Taehyun, and you are going to go back to the dorm, and we are all going to take a night off, and have the biggest cuddle fest that you have ever heard of in the living room while eating pizza, and watching random kdramas," continued Soobin. Kai nodded slightly again, and Soobin smiled at him. "Alright, get going, maknae. Hyung's will be back soon." 

Taehyun and Beomgyu helped the younger, but taller boy to his feet, and they headed out, thankful that there weren't many people around. 

As soon as they were gone, and the door to the dance studio was closed, Soobin let out a loud sob, and covered his face. Yeonjun immediately wrapped him up in a tight hug, and Soobin allowed him a minute to break down. After that minute, he pulled back, gabbed the two horrible notes from where they had fallen to the floor, and started to their managers office. 

"Come on, hyung," he said, and Yeonjun was right by his side, wrath in both of their eyes. 

They would protect their maknae, even if they had failed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeeae comment/request things!!!


	14. Kim Seokjin Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating for a little while, I lost a relative and didn't write much! I'll be working on the requests I got both on here, and on Quotev as quick as I can!  
> Warnings: Mentions of eating disorders.

Kim Seokjin was the eldest in BTS, the Eomma of the group, a visual and a vocalist. He wasn't a main anything, and the best selling point he had was his gorgeous face. 

Some people didn't like that, and compared to the other members, Jin got a lot of hate about his place in BTS. 

He tried to not let it hurt him, to brush it off. He knew that anyone who didn't support the entire group wasn't a true ARMY, and that there were millions of people who loved him for being himself. He knew it, but sometimes it didn't make it easier. 

Especially not when Jin stumbled upon an entire forum dedicated to Jin haters. It had thousands of posts, and even more followers. People who got online solely for the purpose of mocking him. 

His eyes filled with tears as he read some of the comments, ranging from how Jin ate like a pig and how he needed to loose some of the chub he had, to how he couldn't sing worth anything and was only in BTS because they'd needed a seventh member to properly arrange their choreography, and Jin was just the first relatively attractive person they'd come across. Some of them were just absurd, but it didn't make it hurt less when Jin found out what all of these people thought about him. 

There were people wishing for him to quit BTS, people wishing for him to get hurt so he'd have to leave, people wishing for him to die. Jin came across at least twenty posts relating to how much better off BYS would be if Jin had 'an accident'. There was even a post talking about how they hoped Jin would leave for military duty soon, and get killed while completing his service. Jin couldn't believe that there were people who hated him enough to wish death upon him. He couldn't imagine that. Sure, Jin had people that he didn't like, and people who he wished weren't involved with his life. But that didn't mean he'd ever wished death upon someone. 

Jin felt like he couldn't stop reading, and after the hundredth post all about how Jin needed to lose some serious weight in order to be even moderately attractive, Jin started to feel an itch in his chest. He quickly closed out on the page and headed to the bathroom. 

On the way there, all his mind could do was repeat the message in his mind. Jin frowned down at himself. He had wide shoulders, that was something he prided himself on. He had reasonably thick thighs, and shapely legs. His waist though....well, it wasn't that bad. Was it? Sure, he wasn't as muscled as Jungkook or Jimin, but he was slim. Jin bit his lip, it wouldn't hurt to check. He just wanted to know....

He entered the bathroom, and grabbed the electronic scale from underneath the sink. He turned it on while glancing behind him to make sure no one else was coming before he closed the door, and locked it. The scale hadn't been used in a long time, really only a few times since they'd stashed it away after their scare with Jimin's weight loss. But now...Jin just needed to know. It would be fine if he checked once. It wasn't like he was going to constantly be taking it out and turning it on. 

Jin stepped up onto the scale and waited for a few moments, looking at the numbers quizzically. They slowly went up, and then down a little, and finally flashed with Jin's final answer. 

His heart dropped when he saw them, and Jin clenched his jaw tightly. He was heavy. Why was he so heavy? Jin didn't remember gaining those extra pounds. Sure, he wasn't overweight at all, but Jin still thought he was probably heavier than the others by a good few pounds. The number he was given could easily be twenty pounds lighter. That was where he'd been a few years ago, so why had he gained so much? He'd only grown an inch or two, and Jin's eating habits had majorly stayed the same. He was exercising all the time with choreography practices, running around for missions, but he'd still gained so much. 

He needed to drop that weight. Dropping that weight meant that a hundred people would be able to look at him and not think about how chubby he was. After that, he could work on those other thousand people. He would train his vocals more, work on his range, learn to be better. 

Jin bit his lip, and considered what to do. He was the chef of the group, and more than anyone he saw how everyone ate and interacted. He knew portions and times better than the rest, but they all knew his habits too. He knew that everyone knew exactly what to look for if eating habits, or exercise habits changed. So Jin knew that he couldn't get away with just stopping eating. But then again...maybe he would be able to. He could make some excuses on having an extra session or two with the choreographer. He wasn't a good dancer at all, Jin had seen enough comments to know that was true. Of course Jin wasn't a good dancer though, he had all that extra weight lugging him down. He'd have to mention that Hoseok didn't need to come with, because he knew the dancer would insist on helping him even if he was exhausted. He could say that he had eaten prior to dinner, or than he'd snacked on the ingredients when he cooked. He could do this! 

His Eat Jin sections would have to stop, and Jin momentarily considered if this was the right thing to do. He had millions of followers for his Eat Jin sections, and they always enjoyed his recommendations on food and cooking. But then again, wouldn't they like him better if he was skinny, and nicer looking? People liked to see beautiful people doing things like Jin did, and he would be beautiful once he lost the weight. 

Jin nodded, and put the scale back into its place underneath the sink. He'd be using it later, but for now it was time to make dinner for his dongseangs. 

And at the same time, he'd test out his new plan. 

So he headed into the kitchen and began to sort out the ingredients he'd need. He was planning on making ramyeon and seaweed soup for dinner, things he knew his dongseangs would like. They deserved a nice meal after all the work they'd been doing, and Jin was happy to give it to them. He knew that Hoseok had been working almost nonstop on choreography for a new dance break, Namjoon and Yoongi were working on producing a new song that they just couldn't get to fit a beat, and he knew that Jungkook had been writing a new solo song. Jimin and Taehyung were also busy, since the two of them had been chattering about doing a duet, and working on the choreography for that. 

He quickly brought a pot with some water to a boil, and then started mixing his spices into a small bowl. He wanted to be done by the time Namjoon and Yoongi arrived home from the studio. He'd reminded the two rappers to be back for dinner, since they'd missed dinner the night before due to losing track of time. 

To Jin's joy, Yoongi and Namjoon got home right as he was finishing up the seaweed soup, and Jin eagerly went to greet them. 

"Hey Yoongi-ah, Namjoon-ah. Dinners almost ready," he greeted with a smile. "How's the song coming along?" Namjoon and Yoongi both smiled back at him, making Jin's own smile widen. If Yoongi was looking pleased, then the song must be going well. Namjoon took off his shoes, and sniffed the air. The leaders grin got bigger at the delicious scents coming from the kitchen, and his stomach rumbled at the same time. "The songs coming along really well now," Yoongi responded to Jin's question. "We finally got together a working beat, and the lyrics that Namjoon put together for the second verse really fit." 

Namjoon grinned at the praise and stretched out his arms, glancing at the kitchen before heading for the hallway. "I'll go and get everyone else," he told Jin before hurrying off. Jin smiled at Yoongi, and headed back into the kitchen, grabbing several bowls and utensils for his dongseangs. He heard Yoongi heading to the living room, and collapsing into the couch with a huff of air. 

Jin had the table set within a minute, experience making his movements clean and sharp. As soon as the table was set, he went back for the food, and smiled fondly when he noticed that everyone but Yoongi and Namjoon were at the table when he brought out the ramyeon. 

"Namjoon-hyung is changing," Jungkook told him when he caught Jin's questioning look. Jin raised a brow at the lack of another name, and Hoseok snorted. "I think Yoongi-hyung was staying up even later last night than he said, because he's pretty much unconscious on the couch."

Jin nodded with a fond sigh, and set the large pot onto a hot pad on the table. Immediately the ladle was grabbed by an eager Jimin, who served himself a big helping of noodles and spices before passing it off to Taehyung. Jin headed into the living room, and saw Yoongi lying on his back, arm over his eyes, and phone playing an unfamiliar beat. Jin assumed that that was the best Namjoon and he had decided on, and tapped Yoongi's knee. "Come on Yoonie, time for dinner!" 

Yoongi let out a huff of air at the nickname, but obediently stood up and headed to the table. All of Jin's dongseangs knew better than to refuse to eat when Jin directed them to. 

Jin followed along back to the table, and went into the kitchen to fetch the second dish. He grabbed the seaweed soup, and came back out to find that Namjoon had reappeared, and Jungkook had his chopsticks in Jimin's bowl of ramyeon. 

Jin settled the large pot onto the table and moved out of the way for Taehyung to eagerly start labeling some into his bowl. He sat down, and took a sip of his water before he mentioned his maknaes actions. 

"Kookie, eat your own food," Jin called, making Jungkook squeak as Jimin whipped around from his conversation with Hoseok about the choreography Jimin and Taehyung were working on. The resounding shriek when Jimin neck chopped him made everyone laugh. They started laughing even harder when they saw the deep pout on their maknae's face. 

Jin sat back in his seat, seeing everyone taking a portion of seaweed soup, but didn't take any of the soup, or ramyeon for himself. That got him a few strange looks, and Yoongi finally asked after a moment of silence. "Are you going to eat, hyung?" That managed to get everyone looking up at him, and Jin felt a jolt of anxiety he made sure didn't show on his face. He quickly used the answer he'd planned out beforehand. 

Jin smiled at his dongseang innocently, and shook his head. "I was really hungry before it finished, so I had some fruit, and I taste tested the seaweed soup. It was good, and I might've had a few spoonfuls, so I'm not too hungry. I'll warm something up a little later if I am." 

His explanation made everyone shrug and look away, turning back to their food. Jin did occasionally snack as he cooked, so him being hungry and eating before wasn't anything to get concerned about. Jin was glad to head that the food was good, since they all were very vocal about that. The compliments made Jin smile fondly, glad that he could do something for the group. 

After twenty minutes, Jin was feeling a bit awkward watching them all eating, and stood up, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. Make sure that you wrap the tops in plastic wrap before putting them in the refrigerator," he reminded before he headed to his room. A few of his dongseangs called out goodnights, and sleep-well's. 

Jin entered his room, and closed the door tightly. He knew that no one would be walking by anytime soon, since he was sure the maknae line would be busy with video games, and Yoongi was going to collapse like they thought he was, while Hosoek and Namjoon would probably be playing on their phones for a while. 

As soon as he was sure his door was closed, and no one was going to randomly crash in because they needed something, Jin shucked off his shirt. 

He stared down at himself, and frowned once more. It was the exact same as before. Jin's stomach wasn't lined with a six pack, and it was soft and pale. Jin had never really been one for going to the gym, he and Yoongi had always been the same on that count. But now...now Jin wanted too. 

However, he knew that such a big change would attract attention, attention he couldn't afford with what he was doing. Working out more and eating less would definitely make sure he lost the weight, but his members would be hyper vigilant with watching his eating habits if he randomly stared going to the gym. 

He sighed in disappointment, and then laid down on the floor and started doing sit ups. He couldn't go to a gym, but he could work out inside his room. 

Jin did as many sit ups as he could, until he was literally feeling like he was dying, and his core was aching terribly. Then he moved onto jogging in place, wanting to burn up as many calories as he could from a meal he didn't eat. He knew he could only get through a limited time until his members started to notice things, and so he needed to get as much as he could done. 

He wanted to look better, and if starving himself and working out was the price, then Jin would pay it. 

He jogged in place until his legs couldn't take it, and that was when Jin started on push-ups, then more sit ups, trying to do as much as he possibly could. After multiple hours, Jin crawled over to his bed and collapsed into it, soaked in sweat from the four hour long workout he'd just put himself through. It was late, late enough that Jin knew most of his dongseangs were asleep. He himself was mightily exhausted, and Jin closed his eyes and clamped his thoughts up when his mind drifted to the fact that he was supposed to update a new segment on his Eat Jin the next day. 

He would wait for a bit before doing anymore Eat Jin's. He'd wait until he was more perfect. 

Throughout the night, Jin slept pretty well. He woke up before everyone else, like usual, and hopped up. Jin yawned softly, feeling his muscles aching a little bit. The workout was different than usual, and Jin knew that he would be a bit sore for the first few days. He grabbed some fresh clothes from his drawers, and headed for a shower. 

Jin had been soaked in sweat when he went to bed, and now he did not smell pleasant. If any of his members saw him like this, they'd assume he had a nightmare or something. 

Jin flicked the water on, and immediately hopped in. The cold water shocked him, and Jin shook his head quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed when the water turned warm. Jin quickly washed himself off, then took careful care of his hair. It was a light peach color at the moment, and Jin had been dyeing it more than ever in the past few months. He'd gotten a few new products to make sure his hair stayed as fluffy and silky as always. 

After washing himself fully, Jin took a minute to just relax under the stream of hot water. It ran over all of his muscles, and Jin sighed. He didn't look down once at his waist, he didn't want to until he knew it was thin. 

Jin snapped out of his thoughts and turned the water off, rubbing himself dry and putting on his clothes for the day. They didn't have any important schedule, but they did have an interview in two days, and then they were off break in a little bit. Jin wanted to be down at least ten pounds by the time they were off break. It was a lofty goal, but Jin was sure he could do it as long as he kept the harsh workout and no food schedule he was putting himself on. 

"Oh crap," Jin muttered as he spotted the time. He was fifteen minutes behind when he usually was making breakfast. Jin always made sure to have breakfast almost ready by the time Namjoon and Jimin were up. Those two were usually found sleeping in if they got the chance, and Yoongi was always the last up if he got a choice. He didn't want his dongseangs to be hungry when they first got up, and he wanted breakfast to be nice and hot. 

He headed into the kitchen and tossed open the fridge, checking what they had. As soon as he opened the door, he groaned softly. Of course, none of them had covered the tops of the pots in plastic wrap, or anything. Jin's one request from the night before had been ignored. Oh well, it wasn't that big a deal. 

Jin grabbed eggs from the fridge, and then rice from the cupboards. He'd just do rice and omelettes, and easy and quick breakfast. 

Jin hummed quietly as he cooked, grabbing his phone and plugging in his earbuds. He cracked the eggs and mixed up the whites and yolks in a small bowl, two eggs in the bowl at a time, before greasing up a pan and pouring them in. The rice was started in the rice cooker within moments, Jin being used to that process since he was a small child. 

As he waited for the food to cook, Jin thought about his ideas. He'd have to eat the day of the interview, since he didn't want to look faint on camera. If he looked didn't on camera, ARMY's would point it out, and one of his dongseangs would notice, and check in on him. But he didn't have to eat today, or tomorrow. He could get by with just water, and then he would be able to work out in his room. He'd just say that he had some ideas on a new song, or even better he could go up to the Big Hit building and use the gym without any of his members knowing. The choreography excuse could work. 

"Hyuuuung!" He heard Hoseok groan from behind him. Jin smiled fondly, and took out his earbuds as he turned. 

Hoseok looked tired, but bright as always. His hair was mussed, and he was in his sleep clothes still. "What's for breakfast?" Hoseok asked, peeking over Jin's shoulder. "Omelettes and rice," Jin responded, making Hoseok hum in happiness. "Yum," Hoseok complimented. He leaned closer, and wrapped Jin in a warm hug. Jin blinked at the sudden action, but it wasn't that strange. 

All of his dongseangs were tactile beings when they got the chance, so it's wasn't unnatural, but a little bit odd for so early in the morning. Hoseok usually cuddled later in the night, or when he wanted to take a nap in the afternoon. 

Jin hugged the rapper back, and felt Hoseok melt into the embrace. Then he melted further, and Jin laughed when he realized that Hoseok was trying to go back to sleep in his arms. "Aish,you can't fall asleep on me," Jin cooed, patting his head. Hoseok groaned, but straightened up. 

At that second, Jungkook came into the kitchen, obviously smelling food, and Jin smiled. "There's Kookie, go and cuddle with him while I finish breakfast." 

Jungkook blinked, and then bemoaned his existence when Hoseok tugged him off to be cuddled. Though he didn't reject Hoseok tossing him onto the couch and practically lying on top of him. Jin smiled and shook his head, holding back laughter as he plated the next omelette, and grabbed more eggs. 

It only took another seven minutes to be done, and by that time all of his dongseangs were awake. 

Jin deposited the plates on the table, and yelled for everyone to eat. They tromped in and grinned, thanking Jin as they sat down. 

"I'm going to take my omelette to my room," Jin said offhandedly, though he was truly paying strict attention. Taehyung looked up, confused, but the others all gave him nods, or called out compliments on the food. Jin sighed in relief and walked back in the kitchen like he was getting an omelette, before going to his room with nothing in his hands. 

Immediately, Jin set to the same workout he'd done the night before. He tried to be as quiet as possible, since he knew his dongseangs would be wandering past his room to shower after they were done eating. 

Halfway through his workout, there was a thumping on his door, and Jin startled. He quickly shucked off his shirt and threw on a new one, wiping his forehead and pleading with the heavens he didn't look to exhausted. He opened the door, finding Yoongi on the other side. 

"Hey, hyung," Yoongi greeted, looking at his phone. Jin sighed in short relief. "Namjoon, Hobi and I are heading up to the Big Hit building. Hoseok thinks he had some ideas on our new song. The maknaes are planning on going to a movie later, do you want to come with us, or stay here?" Jin could've squealed in relief. All of his dongseangs would be out, which meant he didn't need an excuse for lunch. "Nah, I'll chill here, thanks though, Yoongi. I had some ideas on new lyrics." 

Yoongi looked up, and smiled, before he frowned deeply. "You look a little bit red, hyung. Are you feeling alright? I can stay here if you're sick." 

Jin immediately shook his head, comfortingly smiling at Yoongi. "I'm fine, Yoongi, I promise. Work well on your new song, and let me listen to it when it's done?" Yoongi nodded his assent, but gave Jin a quick once over. He didn't see any outward signs, so Yoongi let it go. "I will hyung, you'll be the first person to hear it." He waved as he left, and Jin closed the door again with a sigh. 

He glanced down at himself, and winced. It was a good thing he'd changed his shirt, since Yoongi would've seen the sweat on it, and he'd never believed that Jin was fine. Jin flopped over on his bed, hearing his stomach grumble. 

Normally, that sound would've made Jin groan, stand up, and fetch a small snack. Now though, it made him flinch. The sound only reminded him that his stomach was used to eating so much, way too much. It being empty was a good thing, and Jin wanted to keep it like that. 

He stood back up, and continued with his previous workout, until heard his maknae line calling out farewells, and knew he was alone. The first thing Jin did was exit his room, and make positive he was alone. Then he went back to his room and turned on his speaker to play some music. He tried to continue working out, pushing himself to do more push-ups, and more sit ups. But his muscles were trembling, and Jin knew he was bright red and sweating pretty badly. 

It wasn't the same experience with physical exercise as a concert or anything. Concerts brought exhilaration and adrenaline instead of the pure exhaustion doing this for hours did. Dance practices to, they bright satisfaction when he succeeded, and happiness that he was getting to dance with his dongseangs. Now he was just tired. 

Jin finally gave in, and opened up his phone, seeing a hundred posts about Jin missing his usual EatJin time. 

Jin winced, knowing that he'd have to post an update on why he hadn't done one. He did his EatJin's as often as he could, so taking a break with them when BTS was on a break wouldn't look good. It would look suspicious, and Jin knew that after a few days his members would see that he hadn't done one. 

"How do I phrase it?" Jin muttered to himself, staring at the blinking line that represented where words hadn't be typed out. Should he say that he was feeling sick? No, Yoongi might see that, and the eldest of the rap line would be all over him. He could say that he was tired, but then they'd all think he was sick anyway. Same with saying that he forgot or something. 

Jin bit his lip, and shook his head. He finally started typing, telling his EatJin followers that he was feeling tired, and that he was sorry for missing it. It wasn't the best excuse at all, but it was the one Jin could think of. 

As soon as he posted it, people started commenting and upvoting it. Jin smiled slightly as he read the comments, all checking if he was alright, and telling him to rest well. Then another comment was posted, and Jin flinched. That person must've come straight from the Kim Seokjin hate page, since the comment told him about how much of a good thing it was that Jin wasn't doing one of his EatJin's, since he didn't need the extra calories. Jin closed the app, and leaned back on his bed. He closed his eyes, feeling the ache in his muscles and his heart. He'd do better, he promised.

He knew the maknae line would be out for about two more hours, if he was guessing right. They'd finish their movie, and probably go out to get ice cream or something. The rap line wouldn't be home until dinner, Jin was 100% certain of that. Once they finished what they needed with the song, Hoseok would insist on Namjoon and Yoongi reviewing what he had for his new choreography, and that would progress to Hoseok trying to teach them the dance break. 

Jin forced himself to stand up, and walked into the living room. He'd clean up the dorm while they were gone.

Jin vacuumed up the entire dorm, and washed out everything. He grimaced when he walked into Jungkook's room to gather the boys laundry, seeing clear signs of what had to have been an all night gaming fest with Taehyung and Jimin. 

There were wrappers for snacks all over the place, and the blankets from the bed had been tossed all over the floor. 

Jin considered his options. He could scold the entire maknae line for creating the mess and make them clean it up, Jungkook for allowing the mess to be in his room and not cleaning it up, or Jin could clean up the mess and just give them all a raised brow at dinner so they knew what happened. 

Jin sighed and grabbed the laundry basket to put in before cleaning things up. He gathered Hoseok and Namjoon's laundry as well, and put it in before fetching a garbage bag and setting to cleaning the mess of a dorm room his maknaes had left. Honestly, they were lucky that Jin did this for them. 

Jin tossed the unopened snacks onto Jungkook's dresser, and took the garbage bag out to the can, enjoying the thump it made when he slammed the lid shut. Jin always felt better after doing a nice clean of the dorm. It made him more secure knowing that if any of them did a Vlive, ARMY wouldn't be horrified about the conditions they let themselves live it. And their manager wouldn't give them the 'what the frick have you been doing in here' look that Sejin occasionally did when he saw them doing someone particularly crazy, or things looked a mess. 

He opened up the comment section of his phone, just to see how many people had seen that hate comment. And how many people had liked it. 

To his slight shock, and joy, the post had been marked with nearly a thousand dislikes, and hundreds of replies stating that it was rude, and completely incorrect. Jin blinked, and looked again. The post was still getting dislikes, and then suddenly it disappeared, and was marked as deleted. Jin smiled, happy that people had felt like he was good enough to defend. But still, they'd like him even better when he'd lost the weight he wanted to loose. 

Once he did that, then those people on the hate accounts would liked him too, and Jin could go back to EatJin's and not be worried about it. He'd watch his weight a little more closely, and start to head to the gym a little more often. It would be fine. 

Jin grinned at the time, and walked back to his room with new energy to keep working out. He had to make his fans happy.

By the time his dongseangs had returned from their movie, Jin was more than exhausted, and he was starving. He heard his phone ding, and glanced at it, seeing that the maknae line was almost home, and that they were stopping at a convenience store for some snacks. They were asking if he wanted anything. 

Jin easily replied with a negative, and sighed, trying to stretch out his muscles that were clearly aggravated with him. Then his eyes flew open. Oh god he looked like a mess, and the maknae line would be home in less than five minutes!

Jin quickly changed his clothes and practically covered himself in deodorant as he stared at himself in his mirror, horrified at how red and sweaty he looked. If he didn't know that he'd just finished up an entire day of working out, Jin would think he had a vastly fever. 

Which was exactly what the maknae line was going to think if he didn't find a way to look better. 

A sudden thought hit him, and Jin flew down the hallway, and into the bathroom, turning the water on. He'd take a quick shower, and so when the maknaes walked in and heard the shower running, they'd know. When he got out a minute later and they saw his red face, they'd assume it was from a hot shower, and he'd be fine. Plus Jin got the chance to wash off all the sweat. 

He heard the front door opening, and sighed in relief that he'd thought of it in time. 

"Hyung! We're home!" Jimin yelled, and Jin yelled back form inside the bathroom. "Welcome home! I'll be out in a minute!" He soaped himself off and then clambered out of the shower, drying at lightspeed and throwing on his new clothes with all the face of an elephant. 

Not that he was much different from an elephant until he lost the weight....

Jin shook his head firmly, and headed out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw the maknae line on the couch, eating some snacks. "Hey, how was the movie?" Jin asked, making them all look up at him and smile. "It was great, hyung!" Jungkook gushed. "Even though I still think the end couple didn't belong together." 

Jimin and Taehyung both squealed in agreement. "I know!" Taehyung yelped. "Like, I get that people still aren't entirely cool with gay couples, but the two didn't have any chemistry at all! Joowon and Won were the complete power couple." Jimin flopped back, opening up his phone with a groan of approval. 

Then, his eyes narrowed. "Jin-hyung, why is ARMY asking if you're alright?" 

Taehyung and Jungkook immediately dropped the issue of the movies romance, and both grabbed their own phones, before staring at Jin. "Yeah, they're making sure you're not sick, and getting enough rest?" Jungkook said in a questioning manor, flicking through comments. Jin waved it off as best he could, trying not to let any of his anxiety show. "It's nothing, I forgot about the EatJin I scheduled earlier this afternoon, and I took a nap. I posted an apology, and that I had been tired. ARMY is just being protective." 

Jimin and Jungkook nodded slowly, but Taehyung kept staring at him. Jin kept his expressions completely normal. He knew that Taehyung was catching on that something was off, the youngers experience in acting tipping him off tat Jin was acting strange. Jin knew that Taehyung was waiting for a mico-expression to cross over Jin's face, and give him information on what the eldest on BTS was truly thinking. Jin didn't react at all, only swallowed and turned away. 

"Anyway, I'm thinking about making dinner in an hour or so. What do you guys want?" 

Immediately, he was bombarded with Jungkook and Jimin wanting two vastly different things, and then the two of them promptly arguing about the things they wanted. Jin and Taehyung both laughed at the twos arguments, until Taehyung stopped and gave Jin another once over. "Why don't we have Panda Express?" Taehyung suggested, and raised his hands when he got three sets of eyes on him. 

"I'm just saying, if Jin-hyung is really tired, we shouldn't make him spend two hours cooking for us. We can just order takeout tonight." 

Jin opened his mouth to refuse, since if they ordered takeout, it would be monumentally more difficult for him to not eat, but Jimin and Jungkook jumped on board. "That sounds good," Jimin agreed. "Yeah, you can take a nap, Jin-hyung. We'll order the food," Jungkook said with a grin. 

Jin momentarily complimented himself on raising Jungkook to be polite, before wracking his brain for an excuse on why they shouldn't get takeout. Then he saw how Taehyung was looking at him, and was reminded of the second youngests intelligence. Taehyung was trying to see if something really was the matter, and so Jin forced a smile onto his lips. 

"Thanks guys, such adorable dongseangs you are! I'm going to go lay down then, make sure to ask the rap line what they want!" He got groans for calling them adorable, and then Jimin yelled back that he was texting Namjoon right then to ask what they wanted. 

Jin smiled until he was through the hallway, and then he frowned deeply. He went to the bathroom and took out the scale, immediately stepping into it. 

It was lower than the day before, working out and no food had helped. Jin set his jaw toughly, and nodded. He had to keep going. He'd eat as little as possible, and then Jin could work out in his room until he knew for a fact he'd lost double what he'd eaten. He wouldn't go up. He wouldn't. Once he did this, Taehyung would have nothing to be suspicious for, and he could go back to his more severe weight loss habits. 

Jin put the scale away, just as he'd done before, and headed to his room for real, where he collapsed into his bed, and let out a whimper into his pillow. His muscles were truly aching at this point, and Jin knew that if he kept working out they'd start to twitch and pull in weird ways. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he shouldn't be working out so much, but it was the best way for him to lose the weight he needed to lose.

For the next hour and a half, Jin sat there on his bed, and just daydreamed. He didn't want to get up until the food was there, since he knew that the maknae line would wonder why he wasn't asleep. He also knew that Taehyung would get even more suspicious, and that the second youngest was walking past Jin's door every half hour. 

Jin could hear him, and he knew the footsteps were Jimin or Jungkook's, so it had to be Taehyung. He just hoped that Taehyung wouldn't share his concerns with anyone. 

Oh. 

Jin flinched as soon as he had that thought, internally hating himself, and externally slapping himself. How could he think that? Jin always wanted Taehyung to go to someone if he was concerned, or scared. He'd always pushed his dongseangs to do that. But at the same time...if Taehyung went to Yoongi with the thoughts he was having, Yoongi would corner Jin and question him. If Taehyung went to Hoseok, then the dancer would be vigilantly watching Jin for the next week straight to make sure nothing was wrong, and if Taehyung talked to Nanjoon about being worried for Jin, the leader would talk to everyone about it, and Jin would be pulled into an intervention. 

He didn't want any of that. All of those things would end with them finding out what Jin was tying to do, and putting a stop to it. 

Jin knew it was because they loved him, because they didn't want him to get hurt, but there was that entire bit about beauty being pain. Jin had to get hurt a little to be better. He knew that even if he was thirty pounds heavier, they'd still tell him he looked gorgeous. It was just the way his dongseangs were. And if he had told them he wanted to lose some weight, then they would've made up a cute little dieting plan that would have Jin loosing a pound every two weeks or something super slow like that. For his safety, they would say. No, that wouldn't do at all. Jin could be down a pound a day if he tried hard enough. He could do it, and he would. He had to get rid of that extra weight as fast as possible, and the way he was going would do it. 

Jin rolled over once more, and glanced at his phone for the time. 

"Jin-hyung, dinners here!" He suddenly heard, before Jungkook throw his door open. Jin yelped, and then glared at Jungkook, who was staring at him. "Yah! Jeon Jungkook! I could've been naked in here!" Jungkook just rolled his eyes and turned to walk back down that hallway. 

"Like I haven't seen you naked before, hyung!" The maknae retaliated. "We've lived together for years!" Jin rolled his eyes, knowing that Jungkook was correct, but not admitting it. He hopped up off his bed and stretched his legs, feeling the short tremors that told him he hadn't worked out enough. He wanted them shaking by the time he allowed himself to sleep. 

Jin exited his room and headed to the table, where he saw the rap line already sitting, and Namjoon chatting with Hoseok, while Jimin and Taehyung joked around with one another. 

The food was laid out, and Jin grimaced at the sheer amount. The maknae line hadn't gone halfway, and their plates were already filled to the brim. 

But of course they were. None of them needed to worry about what they ate. They were all perfect, with slim waists and not an ounce of bad fat on them. Jin was the only one that needed to be careful. He took his seat and started to put some rice on his plate, then some vegetables, and finally a few pieces of meat. 

When he looked up, he saw that Taehyung's gaze was pinned on his plate, and he smiled when the younger looked up at him. Jin ignored the cautious look in Taehyung's eyes, and offered the meat to him. "You want some, TaeTae? You look like you're death glaring my plate." 

While Jimin snorted, and Jungkook started mocking him, Taehyung relaxed a bit. Jin knew that he'd helped assuage Taehyung's worries, and smiled, putting a small bite of rice into his mouth, and nearly throwing up as the gains started to go down his throat, and into his stomach. It wasn't empty anymore, and Jin would have to fight to get it empty after this. He ate as little as he possibly could, talking as much as possible to draw attention away from the fact he wasn't eating, and then throwing his leftovers back into the containers wen the others had finished. He stuffed the leftover food into the fridge, promising himself that he wouldn't eat a single morsel out of those containers, and then headed to his room. He needed to work out as much as he possible could, do as many jumping jacks, push-ups, sit ups, whatever he could. He needed to drop whatever weight he had put on from eating all that greasy food. 

Jin started to feel woozy though, after the thirtieth sit up he did. As an experienced idol, he knew that feeling rather well, and Jin knew it meant he was starting to get low blood sugar. If he had been at an interview, or a concert or anything, Jin would've been carefully talking to a staff member, and asking for whatever sugary drink they could find. He would inform Namjoon about it, and then Namjoon would make sure that he wasn't going to pass out during anything. 

Right now though, Jin studiously ignored the signs, knowing that they meant he was doing good. He was losing the things in his body that led to those extra pounds on the scale. Jin was becoming better. 

He forced his body back into motion, even when he eyes started to spot with white, then black, then shimmering little dots everywhere. Jin closed them tightly when it became too distracting, and grabbed the bed when he felt the dizziness increase. He stood up, it was time to do more jumping jacks, and managed exactly one before his leg muscles noped out. 

Jin hit the ground, trying to do it as soundlessly as possible, and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was three in the morning. He was doing well. Jin closed his eyes, and allowed himself to pass out without getting a single thing to help his condition. 

For the next four days, Jin didn't eat, or drink a thing other than a sugar filled energy drink the day of the interview, and water. 

He worked out relentlessly, hours at a time, and multiple times a day whenever he could. Jin managed to get up to the Big Hit building and use their gym a few times, and he was finally starting to feel good about the number on the electronic scale. It was going down, steadily, and Jin was already a whooping six and a half pounds from where he'd started. 

Six and a half pounds in six days. Jin was proud of himself, but he knew he could do better. He could get it to ten, or eleven pounds easy, and then maybe he'd be good. Jin felt lighter than before, and he knew that he was doing a bang up job of concealing what he was doing. 

Taehyung's worries hadn't returned since the night they'd ordered Panda Express, and Jin was glad for that. Even though he could tell that Yoongi and Namjoon were getting a little bit suspicious. Yoongi because Jin had been almost as tired as he was over the past few days, and Namjoon because the leaders room was right beside Jin's, and he could occasionally hear the sounds of Jin working out. 

Neither had said a word yet though, and so Jin kept going as fast as he could, to lose as much as he could before they did say something. 

Unfortunately for Jin, they did say something that night, when the group was chilling in the living room, and relaxing over a random drama they'd found on demand. Jin had just gotten back from the bathroom, proud of himself when he saw that he was only two ounces from having lost seven pounds in six days. 

Jin was sitting on the couch next to Hoseok, while Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were all on the floor. The maknae line was half watching the movie, and half enjoying fiddling with their phones, and texting people. As long as they weren't being loud, none of the others minded. Yoongi had been next to Hoseok, but he'd gotten up to use the bathroom, jostling Namjoon, who was on his other side, as he stood. 

The second eldest had been in the bathroom for all of a minute before he came walking out, scowling, and holding onto the electronic scale. 

"Who's been using the scale?" Yoongi asked, lifting it up so they could all see. They all blinked, Jin's eyes widening as anxiety jolted through him. Hoseok paused the drama, and turned around fully. 

"What do you mean?" Hoseok asked, not understanding why Yoongi had randomly decided to question them about the electronic scale. 

Yoongi's scowl deepened. "Someone's been using the scale, and they left it sticking out of the cupboard under ten sink. I nearly tripped on it. So who's been using it?" They all looked at each other, and Jin tried to look an inconspicuous as possible. He couldn't say it was him. Then Taehyung might connect the dots, or Yoongi or Namjoon might start to question some other things they'd been noticing. Maybe one of the others had used it after him? Maybe one of them would fess up to it? 

"Jin-hyung, was it you?" Taehyung suddenly asked, making everyone look at Jin. Jin knew he was caught, so he plastered a playful grin on his face. "Yeah, sorry Yoongi, I didn't realize I left it sticking out. I'll put it back." 

He stood up to grab the scale away from the younger, but Yoongi pulled it back a bit, giving him a questioning stare. "Why were you using the scale?" Jungkook called from the floor, and Jin's brain went into overdrive trying to think of an excuse. "Manager-hyung wanted to see where I was at," he finally answered, begging that no one would question if Sejin had really actually said that. 

If Sejin found out from one of them that Jin had said that, he'd be pulled into an office meeting and questioned. Sejin was as close to them as a real older brother, and wouldn't stand for being worried about Jin's health. 

"Why just you?" Jimin wondered, looking completely confused. Jin found relief that he was so confused, but then object horror when he saw that the others around him were looking more contemplative, as if thinking that Jin was lying, and wondering why he was doing so. "I don't know," Jin answered, flinching when he heard just how weak his voice sounded. 

That seemed to be the final clue in the puzzle for both Hoseok, and Taehyung, who's heads shot up, and eyes bored holes into Jin. "You're lying," Hoseok accused. "You're trying to loose weight, aren't you?" 

Jin winced, and the others eyes all widened as they turned to stare at Hoseok, then down at Taehyung when the second youngest started talking. "He's right. You haven't been eating much of anything. I haven't seen you eat a snack in like a week," Taehyung started. "And you've been looking really tired lately too. You've been checking your weight on the scale a lot, haven't you?" His tone sounded vulnerable, and a bit nervous. It made Jin's heart break a bit. 

"You've been working out at night too," Namjoon suddenly spoke up. "I've heard you, really late sometimes," then it was Yoongi. "And you've been getting up later every day to make breakfast. Yet you always say that you ate before." 

They were all staring at him, and Jin shied away from the attention, feeling his stomach shift uncomfortably, despite the fact that there was nothing in it. 

"Jin-hyung, how much weight have you lost?" Jungkook asked, giving Jin a wide eyed stare. Jin flinched yet again, completely vulnerable to his maknaes puppy dog eyes. He always had been, and Jungkook had always used that to his advantage. 

"Almost seven pounds," Jin said quietly, recalling the weight he'd gotten off the scale right before the movie. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then he was being tugged into Namjoon's arms, the leader burying Jin into his chest. "Jinnie-hyung what's happening?" Namjoon asked. "What's going on with you?" 

Jin shrugged in the hold, relaxing considerably now that he couldn't see them all staring at him. Namjoon as the others seemed to realize, since they allowed him to continue speaking into Namjoon's chest. 

"There's this forum I found. It's just.... completely dedicated to Jin haters," Jin murmured. "There's thousands of followers, and posts and there were a bunch about how much a weighed. That it was the reason I'm such a bad dancer. It's because I weigh to much to be graceful. So I just wanted to..." 

Jimin cut in. "You wanted to starve yourself. Like I did." 

Jin flinched, and dug his hands into fists in Namjoon's shirt, but he couldn't possibly deny that it wasn't true. He nodded, and he heard a noise as everyone vacated their positions, and surrounded him in a massive hug. 

"Hyung, you know that people complain about things they hate because they want to find things to hate," Yoongi said strongly, sounding half furious, and half concerned. Jin knew that Yoongi wasn't angry at him, but at that forum, and all of those people that had caused Jin to feel like he did. 

"They're nothing. They're worth nothing. You are the reason why BTS sticks together. You protect us, you cook for us, you make sure our dorm is looking decent even though we're a group of six overgrown children, and you. And you make sure that we're all alright. You're our hyung. We love you, and you have never been fat, or anything like what those comments said you were." 

Jin sniffled, feeling tears fill his eyes. He felt so empty, more than just his stomach. He felt like a blank slate, like all of those words that had covered his body from that forum were gone. Instead it was filling up with the love he got from his dongseangs. 

"Your waist is tiny, it always has been," Hoseok commented. "Now it's just unhealthily so. You can't do this to yourself, hyung. Please. It hurts you, and it hurts us to see you like this. Don't you remember what you said to Jimin?" 

Jin nodded, pathetically crying into his leaders chest as they all talked to him. Then it was Jimin's voice in his ear instead of Hoseok's. 

"You told me that I was perfect exactly as I was. Not like how I looked, gaunt and like a pile of sticks. You looked amazing before, perfect with the softness to you. You look unhealthy now, and you are unhealthy. Please, hyung, don't do this to yourself. Let us help you, like you helped me." Jimin's words were only make Jin cry harder, but he nodded again, and then they were all breaking apart, and Jin was being sat down on the couch, and Jungkook and Taehyung were bringing him sugary drinks that would help with regulating his low blood sugar. 

"Drink this," And Jin accepted the drink and sipped at it, his head starting to get out of the achy mess it had been in since he started the starvation diet. It was a healthier feeling, and Jin knew that the others could see how he's feeling just from his face. Jin had collapsed all of his walls, and he knew that they're glad he's letting them build them back up. 

He's doing the same thing they got Jimin to do, and Jin knew that he's going to be fine. 

"Take a nap, hyung. We'll have something to eat a little later," Namjoon said in his ear, and Jin fell asleep with his head resting on the leaders shoulder, the others all gathering around and curling in to touch a part of him as well.

(Sorry for the weak ending, I ran out of ideas, lol! I hope everyone is having a marvelous day/night wherever they are! 💜💜💜💜💜)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and pleeeeeeese review/request! Have a terrific day/night wherever you are!


	15. Five Times The Maknae Line Wanted Hugs, And One Time A Hyung Needed One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times a maknae line member wanted a hug, and one time a hyung needed one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of obsessive fans, graphic vomiting, self depreciating thoughts/slight victim blaming by victim, physical abuse

\----------

One: Jungkook

\----------

Jungkook was the maknae of BTS, and as such, he was oftentimes considered the baby. This of course, didn't mean that he enjoyed being treated like a baby. In fact, like most maknaes, he very much despised being treated as such, and he went out of his way to prove the Evil Maknae image to be a true thing. Jungkook liked to be seen as a confident and independent adult male, and as someone dependable and kind. The Evil Maknae image was something that Jungkook mostly joked with. He teased his hyung's often, never anything truly malicious, but enough to toe the line and push what he'd be allowed to do. 

Another fact about Jungkook was that he also didn't particularly enjoy physical contact. Actually, he really didn't like physical contact at all, unless it was from someone who he trusted, like his members. 

Which was why when he walked out of his room early in the morning, he was slightly confused. His body was pretty sore from practicing late the night before he groaned, but the thing that was confusing him a bit was that he wanted a hug, which Jungkook didn't often find himself desiring. Right now though, Jungkook wanted a hug, maybe some of Jin's cooking, and probably an ibuprofen or two. Then he would feel alive enough to exit the dorm and get going to the dance studio, where he and the rest of BTS would be spending the next eight or nine hours. 

Yay. (He hoped the sarcasm got through) 

Jungkook exited his room after changing his shirt, and headed down the hallway. He barley registered exactly where he was going, legs just taking him in one direction. His feet took him into the kitchen, where Jungkook usually started his morning. 

Jungkook was tired enough that he barely noticed his hyung's had all already gathered at the table when he stumbled past them to grab a cup for some water. 

All of his hyung's blinked slowly at their maknae, curious, and a little bit worried. All eyes eventually turned towards Jin, who was sitting at the table while the french toast, bacon and eggs he made cooled. He was the most knowledgeable about the members moods, and their health. Jin observed Jungkook, and then stood up, the scraping of his chair clear and ringing through the air. He didn't want to shock Jungkook if the maknae wasn't feeling well, that was a recipe for disaster. 

Despite his efforts to warn Jungkook of his presence, Jungkook didn't notice at all. The Eomma of BTS felt his brows furrow, inching closer to his maknae, and hands itching to feel for a temperature. Jungkook wasn't ever so unobservant, even when he was exhausted. Not unless he was sick. So right now, his muddled senses were making Jin worried that something was truly wrong with the younger idol. When Jungkook didn't turn around even when Jin was less than a foot away, he finally just reached out and touched his maknae's shoulder lightly. Usually Jungkook would've sensed his hyung coming up behind him long ago, and would've turned to see what was going on. 

Jungkook flinched a tiny bit, before turning and looking at Jin. Jin's heart broke when he saw that his maknae was looking very vulnerable at the moment. He had circles under his eyes, and his face was dropping slightly in a way that made him look beyond exhausted, even though Jin knew that Jungkook had gotten about eight hours of sleep the night before. Jin gave him a quick once over to conclude that he also looked much too skinny in Jin's opinion. He felt Jungkook's forehead, and didn't feel a temperature, but with the way Jungkook nuzzled slightly into the contact, Jin's mind was made up. When Jungkook let out a soft whine at Jin removing his hand, that more than settled it. 

"Joon, call Sejin-Hyung. We're not going to dance practice today." Jin called over to heir leader. Everyone frowned, and Namjokn blinked, but quickly left the kitten in order to obey his hyung's command without questioning it. Namjoon knew more than well enough not to get in Jin's way when the eldest was protecting one of his dongseangs from something. 

"Is Kookie sick?" Hoseok asked worriedly, standing up to come closer to the maknae. Jin shook his head helplessly, and Hoseok frowned, bringing his hands up and pressing one to either cheek of his maknae. Just like Jin, he didn't feel anything wrong with Jungkook's temperature, but Jungkook nestled into the touch just like he had Jin. It was unnatural, so it was worrying them slightly. 

"Are you feeling ok, baby?" Jin cooed, making Jungkook snort softly, but not pull away like he usually would. "Jus' a little bit tired...Hyung." Jungkook murmured after a moment. Jin cooed again at his adorable maknae before he relinquished him fully over to Hoseok. Hoseok grinned happily, and Jungkook was immediately absorbed into the dancers arms, wrapped up in a big hug. All the rest of the members watched as all the tension seemed to drain out of Jungkook. Instantly, Jimin and Taehyung were also on either side of Jungkook, and quietly cooing to their maknae, petting his hair and giving a slow and gentle rub along his spine. The contact was clearly looking, and so they kept going. 

When Taehyung started to gently scritch his scalp with his fingernails, Jungkook looked like he was about to start purring, and they all smiled softly when they caught the light blush on his blissed out face. After a minute of that, Jin tapped Hoseok's shoulder. "Why don't we eat some breakfast before we take a chill day on the couch?" He suggested quietly. 

The rap line member easily nodded, and led Jungkook over to the kitchen table, where he was sat down in between Hoseok and Jimin, who stole the spot from Taehyung before sticking his tongue out at the younger. Jungkook quickly cuddled into both of his hyung's, and Taehyung had to satisfy himself with sitting across from Jungkook and holding one of his hands. 

Jin signed in relief when he heard Namjoon come back into the room, confirming that they officially had the day off from practice, and today would be used to sit in front of the tv and relax. To be honest, they could all use a day to relax and recuperate. Though Jungkook was obviously having a rough time with something, so Jin would make sure that today was all about their maknae getting every single second of cuddles he could handle. 

With those thoughts in mind, Jin walked back over to the pans and served up the food, passing plates along to everyone at the table, and then sat down himself. He felt himself grinning when he saw that Jungkook had nearly been pulled onto Hoseok's lap, the elder rapper looking highly satisfied as he had one arm wrapped around Jungkook and the other holding his fork to eat. On the other side of Jungkook, Jimin was literally feeding the maknae bits of food from his own plate. Jin held back a snort as he realized that it kind of reminded him of feeding a puppy. A single glance over at Yoongi showed that the eldest of the rap line was thinking the same thing, and Jin shook his head in amusement. 

Across the table, Taehyung was pouting again, so Jin leaned closer and planted a large, wet kiss right on the second youngests cheek. Taehyung let out a shriek and swatted his eldest hyung away while Jin laughed. After a minute of sputtering and scowling, Taehyung settled and ate his food. 

When they'd finished eating, the group relocated to the couch, letting Jungkook curl up into Taehyung's side comfortably, the two maknae line members looking like children when Hoseok tossed a blanket over them. Taehyung poked out his tongue at Jimin as soon as they wee comfortable, and Jimin pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Eventually it ended up with Hoseok and Jimin cuddling on one side, Taehyung and Jungkook cuddled up to Namjoon on the other, and Jin wrapping an arm around Yoongi's shoulders as the second eldest smiled softly at all of his members. 

They spent the next two hours like that, Jungkook falling asleep only twenty minutes in, and burying his face in Taehyung's neck. Taehyung let out a giggle when he felt the ticklish sensation of his maknae nuzzling his neck, but allowed Jungkook to do what he wanted. Today was about their maknae, and he was plenty content to have Jungkook cuddled in his arms, no matter tickles.   
On the other side, Jimin was left pouting, since Jungkook had yet to really cuddle with him despite the fact that Jimin currently had Hoseok all to himself. "Awwwww, is hyungie jealous?" Taehyung teased as he stuck his tongue out at Jimin again. 

Jimin huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Of course not!" He denied. Taehyung cooed, making kissy faces and then pulling Jungkook even closer, smirking proudly when the maknae curled up into a tiny ball right on his lap, fingers bunched in his shirt like a toddler. Namjoon pouted slightly at the loss of contact with their maknae, but took the chance to snap a quick picture. Chances were that Jungkook would quite literally strangle him for that image later on, but for right now it was too adorable to pass up. 

And besides, their maknae seemed to really need this, the physical affection. It seemed that they'd been neglecting him, for the need to get this bad. They'd do better with that, and make sure that their maknae was cared for in the future. 

Jin let out a quiet yawn and reached for the remote to the TV, flicking on some random Kdrama that Taehyung probably knew. He settled back, and smiled as he saw Taehyung start to fall asleep, the warmth of Jungkook cuddled up to him lulling the elder into a rest. Jimin already had Hosoek asleep draped over him, and Jimin was tiredly staring at his phone. Beside the maknaes, Namjoon was half asleep, and Jin smiled when he felt small puffs of air on the Sid did his neck that meant Yoongi had fallen into unconscious. 

It was a good day already, and Jin was looking forward to just cuddling all day with the their maknae. 

\-----------

Two: Taehyung 

\------------

Taehyung, or V, was one of the more sensitive members of BTS. He had a deep and soulful voice, and amazing visuals, which had gotten him into BTS, but deeper he had a heart made of gold. 

And an unfortunate tendency to wander off in random and foreign places. Which was why when they were in Italy for a small shooting and a concert, Taehyung disappeared from the group. 

Namjoon was the first to notice, surprisingly since he lost things all the time. He was doing a quick headcount, not entirely paying attention until he came up one band member short, and then he payed more attention. Jimin...Jungkook... Hoseok...Yoongi...Jin.......

Taehyung was gone. 

Namjoon cursed miserably, and got Jin's attention away from his phone. "Where's Taehyung?" He asked, hoping that Taehyung was in the bathroom or something. Jin's eyes flashed in worry, telling Namjoon loud and clear that the eldest didn't know where Taehyung was anymore than he himself did. 

"Wasn't he with Hobi?" Jin asked, the two instantly turning towards Hoseok, who was with the present maknae line members. "Hoseok-ah, where's Taehyung-ah?" Jin asked, tapping Hoseok's shoulder. Hoseok turned and frowned, glancing around himself until his eyes widened. "He's not here?" They shook their heads, and Hoseok looked at Jungkook. "I told him to go meet with Jungkook, in one of the little shops." 

All of them turned to Jungkook, since Yoongi and Jimin had both keyed in on the conversation when the leader and eldest appraised Hoseok. 

Jungkook was frowning, shaking his head. "He never met me in the shop. I haven't seen him since we split up a few hours ago." Jin slapped a hand against his forehead whole Namjoon frowned. "When did you send him to meet Jungkook-ah?" Namjoon asked Hoseok, making the rapper frown in thought. "About an hour ago, when Jiminie and I were at that jewelry place." 

Namjoon wanted to curse, they'd lost Taehyung, who was kind of like a puppy, a whole hour ago in a foreign country. Crap. Double crap. Triple crap on a stick. Namjoon was going to get reamed by their manager when Sejin found out about this. 

He unlocked his phone and flicked over to the dial screen, having memorized all of his members phone numbers long ago, he dialed Taehyung's. It rang for a few moments, until it clicked and Namjoon felt a whoosh of breath sink out of his lungs. 

"Taehyung-ah. Where are you?" Namjoon demanded, getting elbowed by Jin until he set the phone on speaker mode and held it out for them all to hear. 

Taehyung's voice was a little bit crackly, but they could understand him well and clear. "Hyung's...I...umm..." Namjoon slapped his forehead, and Yoongi took over. "Are you lost?" Taehyung's silence gave them their answer. "Taehyung! You can't just get lost in random countries! You should've stayed with Hoseok or gone to Jungkook like Hoseok told you to!" Jin scolded, frowning at the phone as if Taehyung could actually see him. 

Then they heard a tiny sob from across the phone, and all they'd expressions fell into shock and horror. Taehyung was crying? 

"I-I'm sorry Jin-Hyung! Th-there were f-fans and I d-didn't w-want them to see K-Kookie, so I went t-the other way but then one o-of the girls g-grabbed me and now my arm h-hurts and I don't know where I am!" The last word was ended in a hushed sob, one that tore at all of their hearts. 

"Shhh, shhhh TaeTae, it'll be ok. Hyung's are going to come and get you right now, ok?" Jin was switched immediately over to protective mode, cooing at Taehyung in an attempt to calm the younger. "What can you see, Taehyungie? Can you tell Hyung if you see any signs?" They heard a soft sniffle, and then Taehyung obviously started looking around. "Th-there's a McDonalds..." He noted, making Jin look to the others. 

Jimin's eyes brightened. "I remember a McDonalds! It's only about ten minutes from here!" They all sighed in relief. 

"Ok, did you hear that Tae-baby? Hyung's will be there in just a few minutes," said Jin, trying to soothe the shaky breaths they could all still hear over the phone. "Can you tell Hyung what's wrong with your arm? You said one of the girls grabbed you, is it ok?" Taehyung let out another quiet sob. "Sh-she kept saying th-that I-I was hers and she w-was g-going to..." He trailed off, and Hoseok started gently talking to Taehyung about how amazing he was, what a good dancer he was, how much they all loved him. Just anything to try to stop the nearly silent whimpers coming from the other side of the phone call. 

"Sh-she s-said that sh-she'd take m-me to her house and th-then never let me go!" He cried, making them all stiffen sharply. Jungkook and Yoongi got straight up murderous looks on their faces, and nothing could've compared to Jin's ice cold eyes, and frozen snarl. "You're ok, TaeTae. You'll be fine, Hyung's are almost there," said Namjoon, taking over for an absolutely furious Jin. "M-my arms b-bleeding. H-her fingernails cut me." Taehyung explained, making a hiss leave Jin's lips as he started walking like he had a titanium rod in his spine. He was too furious to focus on anything but putting one foot in front of the other, and not sprinting off to find whatever saeseng had done this to his dongseang, and have her arrested and charged with anything Jin could convince a lawyer to slap her with. 

"It's ok, Tae. We're almost at the McDonalds. We can see the sign!" Jimin told his soulmate brightly, pointing the sign out to all of them. 

"I-I'm at the left side of the building..." Taehyung murmured, hiccuping quietly. They gave no craps about appearances, and started sprinting once they got within two hundred feet of the McDonalds. The left side of the building was a drab side with dots of weeds, and a huddled figure by an air conditioning system. 

"Tae!" Jimin's and Jungkook screeched at once. The figure jolted a bit, and lifted his head to reveal the tear stained face of their band mate. 

His outfit was messed up, the green bomber jacket had what looked to be punctures in one sleeve, and his jeans had two torn knees, one of which hadn't been there when Hoseok sent Taehyung off to meet Jungkook. 

Jin landed on his knees in front of his dongseang, Jimin and Hoseok following along while Yoongi stalked to the other side to check and make sure no one else was there, and Namjoon called their manager. Jungkook just stood to the side, dozen as he saw small tears slip down Taehyung's cheeks. 

"Shh, shh, aegi. You're alright, Hyung's have you," Jin soothed, brushing a hand over Taehyung's hair and the caressing his face, wiping away the tear tracks. His heart broke just seeing the fear in Taehyung's eyes. Hoseok repositioned Taehyung so that the younger was leaning against his chest, wrapping him up in his arms. The action made Taehyung relax almost immediately, sinking back and turning his face into Hoseok's neck. 

Jimin was gently stroking his hair as Jin checked out his arm, it looked like the saeseng fans nails had literally clawed through Taehyung's jacket, and into his skin. There were three crescent shaped cuts in Taehyung's flesh, a few drops of blood having fallen from each. It was a rather nasty looking wound, and they all heard Jungkook let out a snarl when he saw it clearly. 

Yoongi suddenly whistled, and gestured across the way, where they could see a group of girls standing. 

Taehyung yelped quietly, and his himself even tighter in Hoseok's embrace. "Th-that's h-her. The one o-on the left," he said, Jungkook's fists clenching as he physically held himself back from charging them a bad screaming at them for daring to harm one of his hyung's. 

Yoongi snapped a photo of them, to give the police later, and then hurried back over to the group. "Manager-Hyung says to get back to the hotel," Namjoon said, glancing at Taehyung nervously. 

Taehyung made a short humming sound, and then stood up, leaning into his hyung's embrace as they hurried back down the streets and to their hotel. They all knew that Taehyung was going to nee a lot of hugs and comfort after this, and they were going to be happy to provide them. 

His hyung's and Jungkook honestly needed some reassurance that he was safe at the moment.

\-----------  
Three: Jimin 

\-----------

Jimin knew he was sick, but that didn't mean he was admitting it. He could tell he was sick from the dry lump that was stuck in his throat, and the aching pain across all of his joints, and the rolling feeling in his stomach. His head was also killing him, and Jimin was pretty sure he was running a light fever. 

It wasn't fun, not at all. 

What made it worse was that BTS had a short interview that day, and then a photo shoot, and then a small shooting for a Run BTS video. Jimin had to figure out how exactly he was going to be hiding this from everyone else, because he knew that if Jin found out he was sick, there was no way he was leaving the dorm. 

They would know from a lot of things, since Jimin was sweaty, and pale, and his throat would be scratchy, and his voice rough, and he was not entirely sure if he'd be able to keep any food down. If he didn't eat then there was most definitely no way he would be allowed out. 

Jimin wanted to go out and complete their schedules. So he did his best to use makeup to cover the circles under his eyes, and the slightly unhealthy look of his cheeks. He couldn't do much at all about his voice though, so Jimin called it. He headed out to the table, knowing he could do nothing else. 

As soon as he was out in the open, he got a cautious glance from Namjoon. 

"Are you feeling alright, Jimin?" Their leader asked, making everyone else glance up from their prior conversations. Jimin forced a smile and nodded, collapsing into his heat and leaning over to steal a grape from Taehyung's plate. Taehyung shrieked about the theft, but all Jimin did was pop the fruit into his mouth and crunch into it. 

The splash of juice running down his throat nearly made Jimin throw up right there, it just didn't settle well at all, but he forced himself to swallow it. "I'm great, hyung!" He cheered, and Namjoon smiled and ruffled his hair before turning away. Jimin looked down to let a grimace flash over his face, the action of swallowing having not helped his throat at all. Honestly, Jimin had been hoping that the juice would at least soothe it a little bit, but it hadn't. He was worse off than he'd realized, and Jimin knew that he would be having a real problem if he was asked to do much else than give short answers at the interview. 

At least the photo shoot and taping of a short explanation for their next Run BTS episode wouldn't include talking for him. Namjoon and Jin were explaining the episode, and Jimin's job was basically to stand there and look pretty. Same for the photo shoot, it was just changing clothes until the stylist declared him hot as heck, and then waiting for the rest of his members to get the same acknowledgement. Not that hard. 

Jimin stared at the spread of food Jin had made for them, and felt sick at just the scent. 

He felt a little bit guilty for that, since Jimin knew how much care and effort Jin put into cooking and caring for them, and he really appreciated it. Jimin just really didn't feel like eating any of it at the moment. 

Jin had cooked omelettes for them, as well as cut up apples, oranges and strawberry slices for the side, and put out a large bowl of grapes for them. Everything would normally make Jimin eagerly grab for the serving spoon, but now it just made him want to go back to his room. Jimin took a few pieces of fruit though, just to appease Yoongi, who was staring at him a bit suspiciously, and started eating. 

He took tiny bites, trying his very best to appear as though he were eating, but not actually eating. Swallowing the food felt like swallowing a razor, and eventually Jimin gave up on eating, and tried his bet to laugh at Taehyung and Jungkook arguing over who stole who's apple slice. (All of the others had seen Hoseok steal an apple slice from both of the maknaes plates, and none of them wanted to mention that fact.) 

Suddenly though, the small bits of food Jimin had managed to get down started to churn uneasily, and saliva started to fill Jimin's mouth. He knew that feeling well, as his throat started to close and open up without his permission. His body was trying to keep itself from puking, and Jimin knew it was about to fail. He stood up quickly, flashing the best smile he could at his hyung's and dongseangs before he turned towards the hallway. 

"I'm gonna take a shower before Kookie uses all the hot water," he said quickly as he headed for the bathroom. No one questioned him, which made Jungkook squeal about not stealing the hot water, and Taehyung victoriously claim an apple slice from the maknaes plate. 

Jimin ignored all other sounds as he locked the bathroom door, and threw himself down in front of the toilet bowl. The clean white porcelain nearly hurt his eyes, everything feeling more sensitive as his mouth filled uncomfortably, and his throat started to clench again. Jimin moaned low in his throat, and then felt his stomach heave, and his mouth flew open.

All that came out was some tiny chunks of fruit, and a lot of foul smelling bile. It hurt as it flew up through Jimin's throat, and out of his mouth. His throat was aching something terrible, but he couldn't stop heaving and throwing up. Jimin wondered vaguely if his jaw had unhinged or something as it was thrown open again, and he threw up. 

Jimin moaned uncomfortably once more when the flow had stopped, feeling everything start to ache, and his throat completely burned from the acid. He clumsily reached up to flush the toilet, and maybe get the smell away from him, but failed to catch the little knob the first two tries. He got it on the third, and then turned his head to press it against his arm, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Oh god...how the heck was he supposed to get through anything with his group like this? Jimin didn't think he was going to be able to stand without help, much less do an interview, a photo shoot, and stand still for Namjoon and Jin to explain a Run BTS episode. Jimin's throat was clenching again, but he knew he wasn't going to puke anymore. His stomach was completely empty, for that Jimin was glad, and he wasn't in any hurry to fill it up again with anything. 

Except maybe water. Water might be a good idea. 

Jimin pushed himself cautiously to his knees, wondering if his body was going to let him complete the action. When it did, Jimin shifted so that he would be able to stand, and then pushed himself up. He groaned, his head was pounding, and the light was making it spin. 

He took two steps to the sink, and nearly collapsed, leaning down to turn on the water and splash some all over his face. The cool liquid managed to soothe him for a split second, and Jimin basically stuck his entire head under the faucet before he cupped his hands to take a few sips. 

Twenty seconds later he regretted his decision, as he throat spasmed once more, and he threw up the tiny bit of water he'd managed to get down into the sink. 

Jimin found out right then and there how much dry heaving sucked. And it sucked a LOT. At least when he was puking up bile and water his stomach wasn't cramping so much. Now it was just curling in on itself to give him something to expel that wasn't there. God, it sucked. 

Jimin's guts finally got the memo that he had nothing to puke, and he felt them settle a bit. His mouth tastes like death and..well, bile, but Jimin knew better than to drink any water. He'd just end up throwing it up again, he was sure of that. 

Instead, Jimin gathered his hands in a cup, and filled them with water to pour over his head, the coolness helping just like before. He did that a few more times before his head felt clear enough to pull away, and he turned off the water. 

The bathroom looked spotless like before, no one would ever know what had happened. Jimin just had to hide his shaky limbs, and his probably awful looking face. 

That would be be difficult at all......

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, and Jimin flinched. "Hey, we're leaving in an hour!!" Hoseok yelled. "Hurry up, the rest of us want to shower!" 

Jimin didn't respond, and instead opened the door and raced out, flashing Hoseok the best smile he could. Hosoek blinked, but didn't comment as he instead entered the bathroom. 

After a moment though, Hoseok knew something was up. The shower was totally dry, and there was no way that Jimin had been taking a shower. Yet at the same time, the dancer and vocalist had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. What had he been doing? 

Hoseok brushed it off after a moment though, since he really did have to take his own shower. He'd ask Jimin later. 

The said danced and vocalist shut the door to his room as soon as he was through, and then grimaced. His leg muscles were twitching as if Jimin had just run two miles, or smacked through a whole concert. His muscles were aching, his head hurt, his throat hurt, he'd thrown up....Jimin gulped. He probably had a flu strain. 

Jimin had gotten the flu a few times before, and every time it sucked massively. He didn't seem to have a fever yet, but Jimin knew that it was notoriously unreliable for someone to diagnose them self with a fever. He was flushed up at the apples of his cheeks, but the rest of his face was pale. That didn't bode well for him not having a fever. 

The makeup he'd put on before breakfast hadn't seemed to work either, although that didn't shock Jimin all that much considering he'd dunked his face in the sink several times. He hadn't used the high quality stuff the makeup noonas used on them for concerts, or shows where they would be sweaty or wet. He'd just used normal everyday products. Of course they hadn't held up too well under his rinsing and scrubbing. 

Jimin dried his face off, and reapplied the makeup, mindlessly changing his clothes and then just sitting on his bed. His head was hurting too much for him to think very much, and all of the light in his room were off. The brightness had been hurting his eyes. 

Jimin didn't even realize an hour had passed, before Jungkook threw his door open, not knowing beforehand in true maknae fashion. "Come on, hyung!" Jungkook screamed. "Jin-hyung says if you don't hurry up he's going to-" 

Jungkook cut off as he watched Jimin fall to the side, and then the sound of retching hit his ears. Jungkook flinched as his eyes widened, and then he nearly teleported across the bed to get to his hyung. 

"Oh shit, you're really sick!" Jungkook squeaked. "Just stay there, hyung! I'll get Jin-hyung!" 

Jungkook fled the room as fast as he could, and headed to the front hallway. "Jin-hyung!" He screamed as loud as possible, inserting every bit of panic he'd felt when he saw Jimin tip over and heard him be sick. Just like Jungkook's true maknae fashion, Jin teleported to his side in true eomma fashion, eyes flicking over his frame to make sure the maknae wasn't injured or bleeding. 

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, reading the look of panic on Jungkook's face. "I went to get Jimin-hyung, but he fell over and then he started throwing up!" Jungkook spat out, and he was immediately abandoned as Jin raced to Jimin's room to check on the dancer. 

Jin found Jimin in pretty much the same position, and when he tried to shift Jimin up, Jimin groaned and tried to pull away. 

"Jiminie, aegi, I need you to work with me," Jin tried cooing, rubbing his fingers through Jimin's hair. Jimin pulled away from the sensation, and groaned again. 

"What's happening? Jungkook is freaking out," Namjoon shouted as he rushed into the room, making Jimin whine, and Jin glower at him. Namjoon immediately backed down, and exited the room to keep everyone out while Jin worked with the sick maknae line member. 

Jimin was feeing utterly crappy, which showed, and he didn't want to be feeling utterly crappy. He'd gotten over the dry heaving again, but now he didn't want to open his eyes and get stabbed by the light. 

Jin however, was being persistent, and so Jimin finally gave in, and opened his eyes. Exactly as he'd predicted, a stab of pain hit him, and he squeezed his eyes shut again. 

"What hurts, Minnie?" Jin asked, getting a short huff from Jimin. "Everything," Jimin answered. "My head, my stomach, my muscles. I think I'm sick." 

Jin snorted at Jimin's astute medical opinion, and nodded. "That you are. Let's get you on the bed, and I'll let Yoongi know to bring in some fever reducer, and some ibuprofen. How does that sound?" Jimin nodded and let Jin move him around, the eldest texting Namjoon to cancel their schedules, and Yoongi to bring the medications. 

Less than a minute later, Yoongi walked in. "Here we go," he said, handing off the pills, and a water bottle. "Hoseok is contacting the photographer to arrange the photo shoot to be next week, and Namjoon is working on how to get the Run clip arranged. The interview is going to be handled by me, Joon, Kook, Hoseok and Taehyung." 

Jin nodded, and Yoongi exited with a promise that Jin would message him if he needed anything. 

"Alright, time for cuddles," Jin told Jimin, feeding the younger his medicine and leaning back. 

Jimin slipped into sleep as soon as the pain meds started to take effect, enjoying the contact he had with his eldest hyung. He would deal with the whole not wanting to eat thing later, and he would think about the schedules he'd have to make up later too. Right now, Jimin was just happy that he didn't have to actually spend the day hiding his illness from his hyung's, and dongseangs. 

\------------

Four: Jungkook (Includes Got7 members BamBam and Yugyeom because why not?) 

\------------

Jungkook was on the dance line, so everyone knew what a good dancer he was. His little nickname of Golden Maknae had been hard earned, and he was proud of it. Of course, even the best got tripped up sometimes, and that was exactly what had happened. 

Jungkook had tripped, because as amazing and graceful as he was when dancing, he was also totally clumsy sometimes. It was embarrassing enough around his hyung's, but right now? Jungkook wanted to fall through the floor, and possibly never come back out. 

"You cannot tell my hyung's," he whispered through the fingers that were hiding his face, not wanting to look up. He could hear BamBam's laughs, and Yugyeom's little I'm-trying-not-to-laugh- but-this-is-hilarious giggles. 

Both Got7 members reached out to pull away Jungkook's hands, but Jungkook groaned and tugged them back to hide his face once more. "This is so embarrassing. I'm never going to live this down!" He groaned, bemoaning his entire existence. 

Jungkook had literally just tripped down the stairs, because he took a stupid dare from BamBam that he couldn't run backwards down three flights of stairs. Oh god he was literally going to be laughed out of BTS once they heard this! Not to mention the fact that Jin was going to kill him for injuring his ankle! 

At that thought, Jungkook yelped loudly, feeling a finger probe the tender flesh of the joint. "Sorry," BamBam apologized. "I figured I'd check it out when you were still having an existential crisis." 

Yugyeom snorted at the description, but neither he nor Jungkook could deny that it was true, so both males stayed silent. 

"Well, I don't think it's broken or anything, so there's that," comforted BamBam. "But I also don't think I ever got a medical degree, so you should probably stay off it till someone with a bit more experience checks it out." Jungkook groaned again. 

"You'll have to call one of your hyung's to pick you up," Yugyeom said. "Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung won't be back for another hour and a half, and I think you should have Hoseok-sunbaenim check it out as quick as possible." Yugyeom's words were met was affirmative from BamBam, and hatred from Jungkook. 

The maknae of BTS knew that the maknae of Got7 was correct. He really should have Hoseok check out the injury. Hoseok had been a dancer almost as long as Jungkook had been alive, and the elder had definitely had his fair share of sprains and other injuries. Hoseok would be the best to go to in order to make sure nothing was really wrong. 

But Jungkook still didn't want to admit to his hyung's that he'd accepted a stupid dare and gotten injured as a result. That was childish, and much like most maknaes, Jungkook hated to be seen as childish. 

"If you won't call one of them, I will." BamBam suddenly told him. "I've got Taehyung-hyung's number in my phone from where he gave it to me at that awards show. I can call him, and ask him to get seem robe to come by and get you." 

Jungkook glowered weakly at the elder idol, despite knowing that both members of Got7 were just trying to look out for him. 

"Fine. I'll call Hoseok-hyung directly. He has a license, so he can come and get me without anyone else finding out." Even as he said it, Jungkook knew it was a feeble hope. The others would definitely find out, even if Jungkook was able to pretend like something other than the running backwards down the stairs had happened. 

BamBam and Yugyeom exchanged glances, but allowed Jungkook his hope. "Well, we are by Got7's studio, so you could totally tell the rest of your hyung's that we were all doing some random choreography stuff and you twisted your ankle, but you need to tell Hoseok-sunbaenim what actually happened," Yugyeom decided. "If he's going to be checking to make sure nothing's really wrong, he needs to know what really happened." 

Jungkook nodded and opened up his phone to call Hoseok, putting it on speaker. 

Hoseok picked up pretty quickly, which made Jungkook wince a bit. The maknae almost wished that Hoseok hasn't answered, and he could make an excuse why he could just wait and have Mark look at his ankle when the member of Got7 got back from the store with Jackson. 

"Hey, Kook! What's up? How's Got7 doing?" Hoseok asked cheerfully, making BamBam and Yugyeom smile, while Jungkook grimaced. "Everyone's doing fine, hyung," Jungkook said, taking in a gulp of air. "Umm...can you come pick me up?" 

They could all hear the frown in Hoseok's voice as the dancer considered his request. "Wasn't one of them going to drive you, and weren't you going to stay for another few hours?" Hoseok questioned. "Is everything alright?" The worried tone made everything worse, and Jungkook froze up a bit. 

"Kookie? Jungkook-ah, are you ok?" Hoseok was now sounding very worried, and BamBam elbowed Jungkook to get the maknae back into gear. "Oh, um, yeah," Jungkook finally sputtered. 

"I umm...I twisted my ankle a bit, and I was wondering if you could pick me up, and check on it? BamBam-hyung doesn't think it's broken or anything, but he wants to make sure." Hoseok sounded relieved when he spoke next, obviously having been worried about his maknae. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Yoongi-hyung and I were just running through some new lyrics, he went to grab a van." 

Jungkook mentally cursed the world that Hoseok hand then alone, but then reminded himself that it was Jungkook's fault in the first place. BamBam had given him a joking dare, which Jungkook stupidly decided to do, and then had ended with them right here. 

He sighed and said a quick farewell before hanging up, and looking up at a still amused BamBam, and Yugyeom. 

"I blame you for this," Jungkook said tonelessly, staring into Yugyeom's soul. Yugyeom's sputtered, eyes wide and falsely insulated. "What?" The maknae of Got7 finally got out coherently. "I am the only innocent one here!" 

BamBam snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Yugyeom, I think you're the least innocent person here. The only way you would become the most innocent is if you were left alone in a room with Jackson-hyung, and Mark-hyung." Jungkook snorted at his statement, and Yugyeom couldn't disagree, since it was the truth. 

"Whatever," the maknae scoffed, a smile playing on his lips as he saw Jungkool laugh again. 

"Oh, Mark-hyung just texted me," BamBam exclaimed. "He's getting ice cream, and wants to know what flavor we want." Immediately, Jungkook and Yugyeom both cried to cookies and cream, sending each other bright laughs as BamBam rolled his eyes. "Alright," the eldest amongst the three finally said, replying to his hyung's question. 

"How far away are your hyung's?" Yugyeom asked, making Jungkook wince. "About ten minutes." Yugyeom nodded, and stood up. "We'll carry you to the lobby and wait for them then." 

Immediately, Jungkook turned bright red, and pushed himself away form Yugyeom. "No, no, no!" The maknae snapped. "I am not being carried anywhere by you!" 

Yugyeom pulled a hurt puppy look, making BamBam laugh, and Jungkook grow even more defensive. "But Koooooooookie!" Yugyeom whined. "I don't want you getting hurt again! Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" Jungkook shook his head, turning away as Yugyeom started to pull out his increasing levels of bunny cuteness mixed with pleading. 

"I am not letting you carry me!" Jungkook cried out after Yugyeom started piteously tugging at his arm. "As soon as I do, you'll have BamBam-hyung take pictures, and I'll never live it down!" 

His words made BamBam slap a hand over his heart, frowning deeply. "Yah! How low do you think of me, my darling Jungkook-ah?" He asked in shock, bringing a deadened look onto Jungkook's face. "Hyung, you once sold out your leader for a kitkat bar," Jungkook informed. Yugyeom snorted, and BamBam frowned. "Well, yeah, but it was a good kitkat bar," the male defended. 

"It wasn't even king sized," muttered Yugyeom as both he and Jungkook stared BamBam down. 

"Yeah yeah, still a damn good candy bar," BamBam snapped before standing up. "If you won't let one of us carry you, and at least lean on us. I'm serious, Jungkook-ah. I don't want you to put too much weight on that ankle until Hoseok-sunbaenim gets a good look at it." 

Jungkook could tell when BamBam was being truly serious, and so his smile fell, and he nodded his consent for the two members of Got7 to haul him up, each taking one of his arms. They led him down the remaining flight of stairs, and to the lobby to sit down at a bench, and wait for Yoongi and Hoseok. 

They waited in silence, Yugyeom fiddling with his phone while BamBam and Jungkook watched random dial videos together on BamBam's phone. 

Then the doors were flung open, and Hoseok and Yoongi appeared. 

"Jungkook!" Hoseok yelped upon seeing him, hurrying over. "How is your ankle? Let me see it!" He knelt in front of Jungkook to check his ankle right there, but Yoongi stopped him. "Let's get back to our van," the second eldest of BTS commanded. "Then you can make sure nothing's wrong." 

Hoseok pouted, but obeyed, and stood back up. "Thank you for taking care of him," Yoongi thanked, bowing to BamBam and Yugyeom, who'd stood up to bow in respect. "It was nothing," BamBam brushed off, smiling at Jungkook as the maknae was lifted up by Hoseok. 

"See you later!" Yugyeom waved, garnering a small smile from Jungkook as the maknae proceeded to complain heavily at being carried out. 

In the van, Yoongi drove while Hoseok sat in back with Jungkook, maneuvering him to that the maknae's ankle was in his lap to be checked out. "Does he need the hospital?" The hyung of the rap line called back after a few minutes. 

Hoseok hummed, shaking his head. "No, just some ice and rest," he called in response, still probing at the injured skin. It was turning into a light bruise, not very bad. "It'll heal in a week, but you'd better stay off of it for the next two days," Hoseok told him, making Jungkook pout, but nod. 

"Who did it happen, anyway?" Hoseok asked, bringing Jungkook's face to a light flush. "I...umm...." Jungkook huffed a breath, and covered his face. "Hyung dared me to run backwards down the stairs and I tripped," he said under his breath, and as fast as he could. 

Unfortunately for him, speaking fast had no effect on the two rappers comprehension, and both do them started laughing. "Yah, hasn't Jin-hyung ya eight you not to run backwards down stairs by now?" Hoseok shrieked, making Jungkook kick him with his uninjured foot to make him stop laughing. Hosoek huffed at the contact, but continued on with his chuckles. 

Yoongi was also laughing, but Jungkook knew better than to mess with someone driving a vehicle, and so he didn't kick the elder. 

"Aww, don't pout!" Hoseok exclaimed as he saw Jungkook's face fade into the expression. The dancer and rapper leaned over and pulled Jungkook close to I'm, octopus hugging the maknae. "Don't worry, how about we tell the rest of the hyung's that you and your friends were having a dance battle, and you tripped over something. How's that?" 

Jungkook sighed in relief, and nodded, allowing Hoseok to hug him close, and settling back for the rest of the drive to BTS's dorm.

\----------

Five: Taehyung 

\----------

Taehyung nearly cried in relief when the director finally called a cut to the scene they were working on. 

He was exhausted, and his head was aching something fierce. Taehyung was regretting accepting the part at the moment, since he hadn't been able to sleep well for a month. He's accepted a part on the newest big Kdrama, Yuna's Heart, as the main characters best friend. The pay was great, and Taehyung enjoyed working with the other actors and actresses on the show. The sleep though, was bothering him. 

However, it wasn't even the lack of sleep that was truly getting to him, but the lack of contact with his members. The only times he was getting to see them were during Run BTS episodes, or interviews, or photo shoots. Anything professional, basically. 

Of course, they still lived in the same dorm, but most of the time by the time Taehyung got back from shooting, everyone except Jin was already asleep, and Jin only stayed awake long enough to get him food, and give him a quick hug. 

Taehyung was pretty well on his way to being touch deprived, and he didn't like it. 

He grabbed his jacket off the chair he'd claimed, and glanced down at his phone. It was nearly midnight. All of his hyung's were probably asleep, and Taehyung figured Jungkook was as well. He winced, his head spiking with pain as he exited the location they were shooting at, and started walking. 

Their shooting location was only about a ten minute walk from BTS's dorm, and so Taehyung had never really minded the trip. However, right now his head was killing him, and all Taehyung wanted was to sleep. The walk felt ten times longer, and by the time Taehyung saw the dorm building, he could've cried with relief. 

Taehyung hurried in, and shot a smile to the security guard before hopping it not he elevator and eagerly waiting to be let off by his dorm. He wanted to eat whether Jin had cooked for dinner, and collapse in his bed before they had to get up in the morning for a interview. 

Taehyung opened the door as quietly as he could, and walked inside, removing his shoes at the entry way, and walking to the kitchen. 

Inside the fridge was a plastic wrapped plate of stir fry, it looked delicious, and Taehyung wasted no time in heating it up. After it was warm, Taehyung ate quickly, and downed an entire bottle of water along with three ibuprofen when he was finished. 

After that, he stumbled to the bathroom to wash off his makeup, and into his room to shuck off his shirt and pants, and collapse onto his bed. 

Taehyung closed his eyes, feeling his headache start to abate with the lack of bright lights and effort, and sighed in relief. He could finally relax and sleep. 

Twenty minutes later, and sleepy didn't come. Sleep didn't freaking come, and Taehyung wanted very badly to punch something. He was exhausted, honestly too far beyond exhausted to even say that, and even though his headache had faded away, and his body was like a lead weight, Taehyung couldn't sleep. 

He tossed and turned one way and another, rolling across the entire bed, and almost out of it when he just couldn't find the position that would let him sleep. He even took a page out of Hoseok's book, and tried to sleep with his legs in the air. 

Nothing was working, and tears started to prick at Taehyung's eyes as everything started to get overwhelming. 

His chest hurt worse than his head had earlier, and Taehyung rolled over once more to bury his head in his pillow, and let out a few muffled sobs. He just wanted to sleep! Was that too much to ask? 

Taehyung sat straight up, and punched his bed, then again, and again. Hitting things didn't help either, and Taehyung resorted to pulling a full on, silent temper tantrum. He writhed his limbs around, kicked and punched the bed, threw his head back and forth, and basically acted like a two year old having a seizure. 

He felt stupid, and it didn't work anyway, so Taehyung stopped and just let the tears leak across his face. He sat up once more, and threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking across the hall to Namjoon's room. 

He didn't know exactly what he needed, but Namjoon had always been there for Taehyung, and Taehyung wanted his leader by him. So he walked into Namjoon's room, and paused by the side of the bed. Namjoon was unconscious, arms thrown to the sides, and face relaxed and open with sleep. 

Taehyung's chest started hurting more, and he felt fresh tears stain his face. Taehyung's throat let out a small whimper, and then he saw Namjoon's eyes shoot open. 

Namjoon only looked at him for three seconds before he was sitting up, and reaching for Taehyung. 

"Tae? Taehyungie, what's wrong?" Namjoon cooed, desperately wiping away the tears as they fell across the youngers cheeks. "Baby, what's happening? Do you want me to call Jin-hyung?" 

Taehyung shook his head immediately, not wanting to wake up Jin. He just wanted Namjoon to hold him, because Taehyung felt touch deprived, and he knew that now. All he wanted was for one of his members to cuddle him. 

"Alright, come here. Lay down next to hyung, ok?" Namjoon whispered, and Taehyung easily obeyed the command. He practically collapsed on the bed beside Namjoon and curled into his hyung's side. 

Namjoon accepted his easily, tugging him even closer, and pressing a quick kiss to the top of Taehyung's head. "Shhh, don't cry. Hyung's here. We can talk in the morning, ok? Just sleep for now," Namjoon whispered, and Taehyung nodded against his chest. He closed his eyes, desperately searching for sleep once more. 

It eluded him, but then Namjoon seemed to sense that, and he gently started carding his fingers through Taehyung's hair. Namjoon's fingernails scraped over Taehyung's scalp, and the vocalist cold feel the tension draining from his body. Namjoon was warm and comfortable, and safe. 

Just the contact with his leader was doing worlds for Taehyung, and the ache in his chest was going away as if Taehyung had taken more ibuprofen. 

He finally found sleep, and let out a soft sigh as he slumped even further into Namjoon, and passed out. 

Taehyung stayed asleep for the next few hours, complete dead to the world, and not even recognizing dreams as he slept on. Namjoon didn't let go of him the whole night, comforting Taehyung, and leading to literally the best sleep he'd ever had. 

As soon as Taehyung blinked his eyes open to the sound of Namjoon's alarm, he could feel it. His brain felt rejuvenated, and his body wasn't filled with the usual aches he got after being out so late and not spending time with his hyung's. 

He could still feel Namjoon's arms around him, and sighed when he felt Namjoon wake up as well. 

"Are you awake?" Namjoon asked as he turned off the alarm, making Taehyung sigh again. Taehyung nodded against Namjoon's chest, and Namjoon smiled fondly. 

"How are you feeling, Taehyungie?" The elder asked quietly. Taehyung shrugged, but his nonchalant response garnered him a frown, and Namjoon pulling away to look Taehyung in the eyes. "Tae, you were really upset last night. You were crying. Please, tell me what's going on so that we can help you. Did someone say something to you? One of your coworkers on the new drama you're doing?" 

Taehyung immediately shook his head, biting his lip softly. "No, they're all really nice hyung," he assured, taking in a breath, and exhaling. Namjoon waited patiently, ignoring the sounds outside of their other members getting up and beginning to wake up for the day. 

They could smell Jin making breakfast too, and both of their stomachs grumbled in unison. The sound brought smiles to both their faces, and Namjoon tenderly nudged Taehyung. "Better start talking quickly before Jungkook eats all the food," he joked. 

Taehyung nodded. "I just missed hyung's," he finally explained. "I mean, I see you during shootings and things, but I haven't been able to spend any time with any of you not work related in a while. And last night I got home, and my head hurt, and I was so exhausted, but I couldn't sleep and you were the first person I thought of." 

Taehyung personally didn't think his explanation was good at all, but Namjoon seemed to get his point, and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. "How about I call Sejin-hyung and ask him to go a bit easy next week on the schedules," he said quietly. "We can have take out, and just relax for a few days. I'm sure that if you can get Jimin to start hugging Jungkook, everyone else will go along and you can get yourself a cuddle pile," the leader said with a smile. 

Taehyung smiled as well, and Namjoon poked him in the ribs, making Taehyung yelp. "Just know that you get to deal with it if Yoongi-hyung tries to kill someone." 

Taehyung nodded and then sat up, allowing Namjoon to do the same since the younger had been basically lying on the rapper. "Now go and get something to eat. You and I both know I wasn't kidding when I said that Jungkook would eat everything," Namjoon reminded, making Taehyung's eyes widen and him race out of the room for food. 

Namjoon grabbed his phone and opened it, immediately heading to the messaging app to text Jin. 

He let Jin know of his plan, and to try to hug Taehyung as much as possible, saying the same thing to Jimin, who he knew would definitely be tugging Taehyung into many embraces that day. The soulmates were both tactile beings, and if Jimin knew that his other half was craving affection, he'd be giving it in spades. 

Satisfied that Taehyung would be getting lost of hugs, cuddles, and approval from the group that day, Namjoon started to get ready and then headed out for breakfast.

\-------------

Six: The Time Hoseok Needed A Hug. 

\-------------

Maknaes were the most protected members of any group, this was a fact widely regarded as the complete truth. Another thing that was complete truth was that it was the hyung's that did the protecting. 

Jung Hoseok, otherwise known as J-Hope, dancer and rapper of world famous BTS, was not a maknae. He was a member of the hyung line, and more than that, he wasn't the maknae of the hyung's line either. 

Right now though, Hoseok could use a bit of the protecting that was usually pressed into maknaes. 

"Again!" He heard yelled, and Hoseok flinched despite knowing what would happen when he did. As expected, a hand hit his shoulder, and Hoseok could feel the bruise darken. 

He forced himself up, legs twitching, and arms cramping up as he got into position again. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, only that every time he did whatever it was, he could get hit. 

Hosoek didn't want to get hit. But what could he do? The choreographer was obviously seeing something bad, and Hoseok needed to be better. He knew that hitting wasn't the right way to express he was doing badly, but Hoseok wasn't sure what exactly he could do in this situation. 

He could tell any of his members, because how stupid would it look? Hoseok wasn't weak, but here he was getting hit by the choreographer for doing something wrong. It was stupid. 

The music started again, and Hoseok moved along with it, swiping through the air with all the sharpness of a dancer who'd been born with a gift, and trained it into a blessing. He could hear the beat coming up on his big move, and threw himself to the side, body spinning up off the ground, and landing in the perfect position before he was moving again, sliding to the side, and tossing his arms up. 

The music ended, and Hoseok closed his eyes against the spots in his vision. He'd been running the same half minute of moves for the past five hours, literally. He was beyond exhausted, and he knew it had to be scraping close to eleven. If he wasn't back to the dorm before midnight, Jin would kill him. 

"Better," he suddenly heard stated, and Hoseok threw his head up in shock. He was being nodded at, in approval. 

Joy shot through Hoseok like a bullet, happy that he was finally done. "Be back here after your practice tomorrow," the much older male commanded as Hoseok gathered his things. 

"Yes, sir, thank you," said Hoseok while bowing before he left. He checked his phone as soon as he was out. He'd been right, it was only twenty eight minutes to midnight. He practically sprinted to the dorm, and winced as he crashed through the door, to find a note, and a plate of food left out for him. 

Hoseok ate the food quickly, and then headed to his room to collapse. 

The same process was repeated for the last three days of the week, then three days after that, then the week after that. 

Hoseok's upper arms, stomach, and thighs were covered in dark and light bruises of different shapes. Some the prints of feet, others palms, other knuckles. Whatever it was, it belonged to their choreographer, who had seemed to make it his life's mission to improve Hoseok's dancing. 

In the most brutal way possible, of course. 

Hoseok winced as he stumbled, knowing what was coming before it happened. A hand grabbed his arm, and threw his down. The action sent Hoseok flying, his body having lost weight through the hours of extra practice, and less food than normal. 

His knees hit the ground, and Hoseok let out a yelp when he felt the skin tear away, and blood started welling up the scrapes almost immediately. 

"Clean that up, and be here early tomorrow," the male snapped angrily before exiting the room. Hoseok's eyes filled with tears, and he sniffled pitifully. 

Sometimes Hoseok entertained the idea of telling one of his members what was happening. Of telling Namjoon that he was being hit, and seeing the leaders face turn angry, and then calm as he told Hoseok that he would take care of it. He dreamed about being able to sit and play games with Jungkook and Jimin without flinching at the maknae line members accidentally elbowing his bruises. He dreams about being able to love dance again the way he used to, not the way he now. 

Now, Hoseok wasn't sure if he liked dance at all. All he could think of was doing the moves right, and he knew that he was having trouble choreographing new moves by himself. He felt like everything hinged on doing perfectly, but not in a workaholic perfectionist way. 

In a self preservation way. Perfect would mean Hosoek didn't get him. Hoseok didn't want to get hit, so he would be perfect. Which meant that getting creative was risky, too many mistakes to be made. 

Hoseok fetched a roll of paper towels and cleaned off the floor in the dance studio, wiping away the little drops of blood that had fallen, along with the tear drops. He wasn't crying anymore, only a few tears whine the choreographer had left. 

He looked down at his knees, torn, and still leaking a drop or two of blood. 

They looked nasty, and Hoseok gulped back a little bit of bile as he stared at them. He didn't have any bandages. Jin was the only one that carried bandages. But Hosoek wasn't even supposed to be practicing this late, Jin would kill him! 

Hoseok didn't think he would be able to handle it if he got hit by Jin. He'd been able to avoid angering any of his members enough to hit him, but everything with the choreographer was making him nervous. Would Jin hit him for making the mistake of being out practicing so late? It was a mistake, and Hoseok got hit for mistakes (as evidenced by his knees) but maybe he could say he just fell? 

That could work, and then Jin would give him the bandages, and everything would be fine again! 

Hoseok smiled to himself, and cleaned his eyes of any tears before he limped up and to the lobby, taking a moment before he headed out onto the streets, and started towards the dorm that he and the rest of BTS lived in. 

The walk felt like it took forever, pulling at the torn skin of Hoseok's knees every time he took a step. Hoseok was used to random injuries, even more so over this past month, but the ripping sensation still got to him. 

He grimaced as he stared at the stairs that would take him up the BTS's dorm. He could take the elevator...but he'd been banned from taking the elevator a month prior. Stairs were better, stairs everywhere would help him loose a little bit more weight, just like the extra long practices and the little less food Hosoek had been eating. 

Hoseok took the stairs, and flinched all the way up them as new drops of blood slid down his legs, and dripped into his shoes. It wasn't a comfortable feeling at all, but Hoseok ignored it in favor of replaying his excuse in his head a mission times. 

He had been heading back to the dorm, but he got distracted by something on his phone, and he tripped, and skinned his knees. A basic excuse, but a believable one. If Hoseok told it right, then Jin would never know the truth, and he wouldn't have to see what the eldest was like when he hit someone. 

That was something Hoseol very much wanted. 

Hoseok entered the dorm, and immediately saw Jin in the kitchen, washing a few dishes from dinner. 

"Hoseok!" Jin exclaimed as soon as he saw the younger, putting down the plate he'd been drying, and turning to greet his dongseang fully. Hoseok flinched as he saw Jin turn, and then Jin's eyes widened as he saw the blood. 

"What happened to your knees?" Jin exclaimed, voice higher pitched than normal as he hurried towards Hoseok. "Sit down, I'll grab some bandages," he commanded. Hoseok obeyed, and sat down at the table to wait for Jin to get back. He mentally replayed his exude over and over again, waiting for his hyung to be back, and expect an answer. 

It only took thirty seconds, and then Jin was kneeling in front of him, and gently wiping away the blood with an alcohol swab, before passing it over the actually wound. Hoseok hissed at the sting, claiming his jaw shut to push back any and all noises. Jin just patted his thigh comfortingly and pressed a quick bandage to each knee, tossing away the wrappers and pad before he sat down beside Hoseok. 

"What happened?" Jin asked, frowning in sorry for his dongseang. Hoseok flinched, and opened his mouth to repeat what he'd previously planned out. 

"I t-tripped on the w-way home. On the sidewalk," he said as best he could, feeling like he was under a microscope with the way Jin was staring at him. His voice sounded feeble, even to himself, and Jin's eyes narrowed even more. 

Without meaning to, Hoseok felt a tremor run over his body, and he shifted away from Jin, and into a more defensive position. 

"What happened, Hobi," Jin asked again. "Please, I'm not going to be mad, I just need to know." 

Hoseok bit his tongue, and considered his options. His leg was bouncing up and down, and the entirety was starting to kill him. Should he just tell the truth? But the choreographer had said if he told them everything would crash down on Hoseok. He wasn't a baby, or a maknae. He didn't need protecting. It was Hoseok's job to protect others, and himself, and he was terrible at it. He was being stupid. 

Then he looked up, and saw Jin's eyes, and he broke. 

"Th-the choreographer he...he threw me on the ground...and I-I skinned my knees," Hoseok murmured. And there was absolute silence from Jin. Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be smacked for being so stupid. Instead, after a solid minute, he felt Jin's arms tug him close, and into a hug. 

"Hoseokie, was that the first time this happened?" Jin demanded, a hint of rage in his voice. As soon as Hoseok had said that, Jin opened up his phone and texted Namjoon to get everyone and listen, but not say a word before calling the leader and putting his phone into speaker. He didn't everyone to hear this. 

Hoseok shook his head. "No...whenever I make a mistake he hits me, or kicks me. I thought...I thought I could be better and deal with it, but he just keeps getting angrier and then he just grabbed me and thew me." 

Jin hugs him tighter, and Hoseok wants to move closer, and away at the same time. 

"Hoseok you will never be hit again," Jin told him. "What that bastard did is not right. He is going to be fired, and you and I are going to go and take a look at your wounds. Alright?" 

Hoseok whimpered quietly, and pitifully, but nods. "Alright, come on." Jin led him up and to the bathroom, and the eldest of BTS glanced through the open door of Namjoon's room, to see the clear and vengeful faces of the rest of their members. 

Yoongi and Jungkook look murderous, and Jimin and Taehyung are both vibrating from anger. Jin doesn't even know what to call the hateful expression on Namjoon's face. 

Hoseok feels himself being led to the bathroom, and basically goes boneless to allow Jin to lead him wherever he wants to go. His mind is too busy to compute anything at the moment, and Hoseok just wants to disappear. 

He's so useless, looking like a fool in front of Jin. But still, he can't help that jolt of extreme gratitude that he won't have to face their choreographer again. He doesn't want to get hit anymore. Hoseok still feels weak though, since he had to have his hyung budge into the situation like was a little kid. 

"Alright, take off your shirt," Jin commanded, and Hoseok obeyed. Jin swore brutally at the sight of all the wounds, and Hoseok flinched once more at the pure and utter anger in Jin's tone. 

"Hoseok, look at me," Jin ordered, and Hoseok's head popped up. He couldn't disobey when Jin sounded so serious. 

"I need you to tell me that you didn't derive this," Jin ordered, making Hoseok's eyes widen, and water. "This wasn't your fault, and there is no way, shape, or form that you will ever deserve to be hit." 

Hoseok didn't respond for a moment, and Jin grabbed his chin to look into his eyes. "Say. It," he snapped. 

"I didn't deserve this, and I don't ever deserve to be hit," Hoseok whispered, making Jin nod his approval. "That's right. Again." Hosoek repeated it, and was ordered to again. It was like the choreographer, being snapped, but so different. Jin wasn't angry at him, and his hands were soft and comforting over Hoseok's bruised skin. It was nothing like the choreographer. 

Once Jin was satisfied with his statement, and all of Hoseok's bruises had been covered in cream, the eldest pulled away and helped Hoseok put his shirt back on. 

"Now we are going to go to the living room, and we're all going to cuddle," Jin said, making Hoseok's entire face pale. "N-no!" Hoseok cried out, and Jin immediately stopped, and knelt back down in front of Hoseok. "What's wrong?" Jin asked carefully, and quietly. "Do you not want everyone surrounding you right now?" 

Hoseok shook his head quickly. He wanted to see all of his members but...all of his dongseangs would think he was weak. Because he was weak. Hoseok should've been stronger. Wait, no. That was the opposite of what Jin was yelling at him. That wasn't true. 

Hoseok took in a slow breath, and exhaled, trying to get his thoughts to settle, and turn into words. Jin let him take all the time he needed, and waited patiently for Hoseok to start speaking again. 

"I just... I didn't want to look weak. Things like this aren't supposed to happen, and the hyung's aren't the ones who need protecting, and it's just...stupid," Hoseok whispered, all of his insecurities in the wind. 

Jin grabbed his hand tightly, and pulled him into another firm hug. "Are you a hyung to me?" He asked, and Hosoek shook his head. "Would you turn me away if I came to you, and said that Sejin-hyung was hitting me?" Hoseok shook his head furiously. "Then why should it matter? Abuse and abuse, and it's awful, and it shouldn't happen to anyone. But it happened to you, and now we need to help you through it. Ok?" 

Hoseok's eyes filled with tears for the last time that night, and he silently nodded and allowed Jin to tug him out of the bathroom, and to the living room where all of the other members of BTS were waiting to hug him and nestle him in warmth and safety. 

Hosoek would be alright, and knew that it was alright to need a little protecting sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and pleeeeeeeese review/request! Reviews give me life! Have a terrifically incredible day/night wherever you are!!!


	16. BTS/TXT Disney Trip (multiple chapters when I have inspiration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BTS and TXT Disney World trip that will likely be multiple parts when I get inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crackheadedness, cuddling, really awkward writing because I have no clue what I'm doing, and I haven't slept in almost three days.

"Good morning manager-nim!" TXT greeted as they entered their managers office and bowed. It was 0935, and they'd been at dance practice since 0600 seeing as it wasn't a school day. All of them were slightly sweaty, and in baggy dance clothes. From his desk, Lee Hyun smiled at them. He gestured for them to sit down at the chairs across from the desk. "Good morning, boys. Today, I have some exciting news." They all bounced up at bit at that, wondering what their manager could have come up with. "That news will be presented to you in dance studio 3, as soon as you get there!" 

They blinked, glancing around, but there were no cameras. "There won't be any cameras for the next few hours." Hyun assured them, sensing what they were worried about. "There's some big news coming up, and we figured you wouldn't want your reactions up on the Internet." 

That didn't make them feel a lot better. "A-alright. We'll be off then." Soobin said, the group bowing as they backed out of the room and Yeonjun closed the door. "What do you think it is?" Beomgyu asked cautiously, looking down the hall of dance studios as if something would lunge out and eat him. "Maybe they're doing a really big event for our next episode? Like us skydiving?" Hueningkai suggested, glancing at his hyung's to get their opinions. "I don't think so," Taehyun said calmly. "If it was that, he would've had the cameras there to catch or reactions. He said that he didn't think we wanted our reaction posted, so it has to be something that might make us look awkward, or weird." The others nodded along with Taehyun's thought processes. Yeonjun sighed. "I don't think there's any way that we can just guess it," he said, gesturing to the studios. 

"Let's just go and see." 

They walked to the correct door, dance studio number three, and stood there for a moment. "Who wants to open the door?" Beomgyu asked, everyone turning to Soobin. Their leader sighed, and opened the door, his shorter members all poking their heads around to see. 

They all got a face full of glitter. 

As one, TXT dived back, sputtering and coughing as glitter went up their noses and into their eyes. 

"Crap! I didn't think they'd all have their faces there!" A familiar voice gasped out, continued by a smacking sound like someone had gotten their head slapped. "Yah! You idiots! I thought I told you NOT to glitter bomb them!" Another very familiar voice scolded. 

The younger group wiped the glitter from their eyes, blinking rapidly as they tried to identify the voices. 

Only to start sputtering again when they found that BTS was standing right in front of them, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin looking a bit guilty and with glitter on their hands. Jin and Namjoon were glaring slightly while Hoseok was laughing, and Yoongi was rolling his eyes. 

"B-BTS-sunbaenim's!" Yeonjun yelped, scurrying to his feet and practically dragging Beomgyu up with him, the middle child of TXT having barely cleared his eyes enough to see. Taehyun also stood, Soobin and Kai bowing even as they stood. "Whoa...whoa. None of that, yeah?" Jimin called out, stopping them in the middle of bowing, so that they were standing awkwardly at a 30 degree angle.   
Jin sighed, and carefully reached out to reposition Soobin until the leader of TXT was standing straight. The others straightened as well, string wide eyes at their sunbaenim's. "Alright. So, basically we're all going on a trip to Disney World, and there are going to be absolutely no honorifics used between us other than -ah and -hyung, ok?" Jin said. 

The members of BTS always felt a jolt when they were called sunbaenim, but they were going to be spending a week straight with the members of TXT, and they wanted the younger group to see them, and trust them, as elder brothers.   
"I-I ummm..." Yeonjun shut his mouth, quite aware of how he sounded. Luckily for him, he got a comforting look from Namjoon. "Jin-hyung explained that kind of rapidly," the leader said. "We will be going on a week long trip to Disney World, in America. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, and during that time, TXT and BTS will be melding as one group. We have schedules right here." He produced the said schedules, showing them to Soobin. 

Soobin started reading, eyes widening as he continued. The schedule was outlined completely, and spanned multiple pages. The first entry was for the next day, and Soobin quickly spread out the pages so his members could huddle close and also read with him. 

Sunday: 0130 meet in Big Hit building 0145 van transport to airport 0640 boarding 1282 Southwest 2315 landing in Orlando, Florida 2400 chartered motor coach to All Stars: Music Hotel 2430 Lights Out.   
Monday: 0615 breakfast in Cinema Hall0700 Disney Masterclass 'Disney Sings' with school group 0915 return to All Stars: Music Hotel 1000 chartered motor coach to Disney Hollywood Studios 1745 Behind the scenes with Phantasmic 1815 Phantasmic show 1935 Jingle Bell Jam 2000 Chartered motor coach to Hotel 2045 van transport to Dinner in Sci-Fi Dine in Theatre 2130 Back to Hotel 2300 Lights Out.   
Tuesday: 0615 breakfast in World Premier Food Court 0700 Disney Masterclass 'Disney Dance' with school group0915 return to All Stars: Music Hotel 1000 chartered motor coach to Animal Kingdom 1900 Fireworks on Main St. USA 1950 chartered motor coach to hotel 2010 van transport to Rose and Crown Dining Room 2130 Back to Hotel 2300 Lights Out.   
Wednesday: 0615 breakfast in Cinema Hall 0700 Free Time1000 chartered motor coach to Epcot 1900 Epcot Forever Fireworks 1945 chartered motor coach to hotel 2015 van transport to Ohana restaurant 2130 Back to hotel 2300 Lights Out.   
Thursday: 0615 breakfast in World Premiere Food Court 0700 Disney Masterclass 'Disney Sings' with school group0915 return to All Stars: Music Hotel 1000 chartered motor coach to Magic Kingdom 1100 Meeting with Cinderella @ Cinderella's Castle 1130 Meeting with Disney Princesses: Merida, Mulan, Repunzel, Tiana, Ariel, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Moana. 1215 Lunch at Be My Guest with Beauty and the Beast1915 Fireworks on above Cinderella's Castle 2000 chartered motor coach to hotel 2030 van transport to Katsura Grill 2145 Back to Hotel 2300 Lights Out.   
Friday: 0615 breakfast in Cinema Hall 0700 Disney Masterclass 'Disney Dance' with school group 0915 return to All Stars: Music Hotel 1000 chartered motor coach to Disney Springs 1300 Concert Prep1800 Concert1815 BTS- Save Me, I Need U, Dope. 1840 TXT- Rollercoaster, Nap Of A Star, Cat and Dog. 1900 chartered motor coach to hotel 1930 van transport to Trails End Restaurant 2100 Back to Hotel 2300 Lights Out.   
Saturday: 0800 breakfast at Sleepy Hallow restaurant 0900 chartered motor coach to Disney Typhoon Lagoon Water Park 1830 chartered motor coach to hotel 1930 Tony's Town Square Restaurant 2100 Back to Hotel 2300 Lights Out   
Sunday: 0615 breakfast at Cinema Hall 0700 chartered motor coach to Magic Kingdom 0720 concert prep 0800 concert on steps of Cinderella's Castle 0815 TXT- Crown, Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive?, Blue Orengeade 0840 BTS- Blood Sweat and Tears, Fake Love, DNA 0930 chartered motor coach back to hotel 1000 Free Time 1600 chartered motor coach to airport 1730 boarding 1739 Southwest   
1000 Monday Morning arrival in Seoul Airport 

Soobin blinked, and then handed the papers back to Namjoon, while his members silently sent each other glances. "Is this...real?" Kai asked quietly, quiet enough that only his members could hear him, and Namjoon, who smiled softly and accepted the papers from Soobin. "This is real, and there is another thing." Namjoon said, making Kai blushed lightly when he heard Namjoon's words, knowing that the leader of BTS had heard what he'd asked. The others all tuned back into what Namjoon was going to announce. "There are going to be units, between BTS and TXT. Apparently our managers did a umm... a secret poll for ARMY and MOA. To decide what units we would be in." The two groups glanced at one another, TXT slowly turning redder and redder as their sunbaenim's continued to observe them. BTS was mostly thinking about how their managers managed to do the entire poll without alerting any of them to the events. Their ARMY was better at keeping secrets than they'd thought. And also, TXT was pretty damn adorable when they were blushing and nervous.

"What are the units?" Squeaked out Beomgyu, nearly turning tail and running when Hoseok laughed quietly at his voice. He was only stopped by Soobin grabbing his arm, already forseeing what his hyper member was considering.  
Namjoon pulled out another paper from the sheaf in his hands, flipping it over and beginning to read off for both groups benefit, since they couldn't all just lean in a read it at once. 

"Unit One is Taehyun-ah, Jimin, and Yoongi-hyung. Unit Two is Soobin-ah and Jin-Hyung. Unit Three is Beomgyu-ah, Jungkook, and Taehyung. Unit Four is Yeonjun-ah, and me. Unit Five is Hueningkai-ah, and Hoseok. The fans have also decided on names for these units." Namjoon's concentration broke as he flicked his eyes down and saw the unit names, and he laughed. He quickly handed the paper over to Jin so as not to keep everyone waiting while he composed himself. Jin blinked at the leader, and then glanced down at the paper, and began reading off the unit names. "Unit One's name is The Savages. Unit Two's name is The Eommas. Unit Three's name is The Hyper Trio. Unit Four's name is The Smarties. Unit Five's name is The Hearts." Jin read off, smirking lightly as he witnessed their reactions. 

All of them had different ones, from Taehyun snorting to Kai letting out a high pitched laugh that made Hoseok laugh too, and the rest of his members shake their heads with smiles. "Alright. It's almost 1000," noted Namjoon, who'd just gotten over his snickers. "How about we do a quick game of twenty questions? We can do it by our units to get to know eachother a little bit better." All of them glanced at one another, BTS looking rather excited while TXT looked nervous, Beomgyu and Kai of TXT pretty much huddling together behind Soobin and Yeonjun, appearing even more nervous than when they'd first entered. Taehyun was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing rather miserably   
"I-If you say so, Namjoon-sunbaenim." Soobin agreed, already dreading it. He and the rest of his members were all dressed in baggy dance practice clothes, and were slightly sweaty from the three and a half hours practice they'd been interrupted in to go down to their managers office, and then here. The members of BTS were dressed simply, but visibly better than those of TXT. Barely fifteen minutes in, and they'd already embarrassed themselves. The boys of TXT kind of wanted to go and hide right about then. 

Namjoon frowned at the title, and was about to say something when Jungkook jumped in. "Call us Hyung!" The maknae of BTS insisted. "We're going to be spending so much time together, it'll be nice to get familiar. So just call all of us Hyung, ok?" 

TXT looked slightly star struck again, but they all nodded, so BTS thought they'd gotten the hint. Internally though, the entirety of TXT was mostly focusing on not literally passing out because their sunbaenim's were right in front of them, and also really really smiley and nice and they were spending a week straight with them and oh my god they were actually going to die and what if Beomgyu says something embarrassing on his sleep, or Taehyun tries to show them a card trick and messes up, or Yeonjun randomly breaks into dance and they hate it, or Soobin insults Jimin or Yoongi with his height or Kai makes a fool out of himself by squeaking out a dolphin laugh right in front of them!?! "Yes, Hyung!" Yeonjun says in a voice that vaguely reminded all the present idols of a small puppy, and Jungkook actually feels his heart starting to palpitate because of the ungodly cuteness of their junior group. 

"So, twenty questions?" Yoongi asked, making them all start to nod and pair off into their units.

-Unit One: The Savages-   
Jimin, Yoongi and Taehyun took to a corner of the room, Jimin leading by plopping down on the floor and sitting criss cross applesauce with his spoons in the bowl. Yoongi sat down propped against the wall, and Taehyun followed Jimin's lead. 

"Alright!" Jimin announced. "I don't know why I'm in the Savages group, but I'm happy I'm with Taehyun-ah!" Taehyun blushed while Yoongi snorted. "Please. You make fun of Namjoon and Hoseok enough that I'd be concerned if you weren't in the savages unit." Taehyun laughed quietly, and Jimin grinned. Yoongi wasn't wrong. 

"Alright, twenty questions," Jimin said with a clap of his hands. "Taehyun-ah, who's your favorite person?" Taehyun blinked, expecting something along the lines of 'what's your favorite color' or something basic for twenty questions. He thought for a second, and then answered. "My older sister," he said, glancing down at his lap. Both Yoongi and Jimin leaned closer. "Why?" Prompted Jimin curiously, wanting to know more about the young TXT member, who seemed very mature and witty from all that Jimin had seen of him. 

Taehyun blinked. "Well, my sister always supported me. My parents wanted me to be a teacher, and my brother wanted me to be a model. My sister was the one who always supported my dream to be a singer and dancer, and she always came to help me in whatever I needed." The heartfelt words made Jimin grin, and Yoomgi to smile softly. Despite their unit name, they felt they'd get along very well, and without much teasing. 

"Alright, Yoongi-Hyung, it's your turn." Jimin said, looking to Yoongi. "Taehyun-ah, how tall are you?" Jimin soured at the question, jutting out his lip in a pout as Taehyun giggled quietly, blushing at the way he was being stared at. "I'm 177 cm. I'm the shortest in TXT." He told them, making Jimin pout even more, and making Yoongi sigh. The two of them were 172 and 175 cm respectively, making them the two shortest out of the combined group, and Jimin the shortest of all. Taehyun felt himself laugh again, and soon enough Jimin smiled and joined in. "Jimin-sun-" Taehyun quickly edited himself when both Yoongi and Jimin gave him a look. "Jimin-Hyung, have you ever been to Disney World?" Jimin hummed, shaking his head. "No, we've been to Florida before, but not Disney World. It'll be a new experience for all of us!" Taehyun nodded, and both members of BTS smiled when they realized that Taehyun looked a little bit comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only unit member not to have been to Disney World. 

"Alright! Back to me!" Jimin opened his mouth, then stopped. "Umm. Give me a second." Yoongi rolled his eyes, Taehyun nodding. After a moment, Jimin continued. "What do you like to do in your free time?" Taehyun thought for a second. "I like to dance, swim, and play football," he said with a small smile. Jimin brightened at the mention of dance, while Yoongi shook his head at the mention of physical activity. The little meow meow would much rather spend free time in his studio, writing music or sleeping. Sleeping was a close second to producing. 

Yoongi yawned at just the thought of sleep, and then looked at Taehyun, who was still looking too stiff for Yoongi's liking. Yoongi wanted him to relax, to get used to the BTS members being his hyung's. They'd be spending an entire week together, and Yoongi didn't want the youngers first experience in Disney World being ruined because he was too frightened of his seniors to speak up or relax. "What's your favorite thing to do with your members?" Yoongi finally asked. Maybe he could learn something fun about Taehyun, something that he and Jimin could use to relax the boy and make him feel safer around them.   
Taehyun blinked, his normal facial expressions coming back so that he looked calmer, more mature if not for his wide Bambi eyes. "I like showing them magic tricks." He told them, turning a round and reaching for his bag that was a meter away from them. He pulled out a desk of cards that was stashed in a side pocket, flashing them to the BTS members. 

Jimin oohed brightly, leaning in as if the cards were impressive instead of the boy holding them. "That's so cool! I don't know any card tricks, they all look so cool though!" Jimin told him, making Taehyun smile in accomplishment and pride. "I've been doing them since I was a kid, they're really fun!" Taehyun responded, looking just a touch more relaxed and calm. 

Then a voice echoed, and Jimin, the maknae line, and Hoseok whipped around to cry out their indignant reply to Jin, making the TXT members, Namjoon and Yoongi laugh out loud. 

After a moment, Taehyun restarted their game. "Anyway, Yoongi-Hyung, what do you want to do as soon as we get to Disney World?" Taehyun asked, looking at Yoongi with wide eyes. Jimin slouched, already knowing what the answer was before Yoongi opened his mouth. "Sleep." Yoongi said, Jimin mouthing the word to Taehyun as the elder spoke it. Taehyun blinked, as if he couldn't imagine that answer. "Oh. Right, we're getting in at about midnight. And then we have to be awake at 0600." Taehyun said quietly. Then his eyes widened. "What rooms are we going to be in? Are we going to be in rooms according to our units, or our groups?" 

Jimin and Yoongi exchanged glances. "I don't know. I bet Jin-Hyung does though." Jimin said quickly. "He had the paper on the units." He stood up and headed over to Unit Two's area of the room, which was only a few meters away from theirs. While he was gone, Yoongi looked over to Taehyun, seeing that Taehyun got more stiff when Jimin left. It annoyed Yoongi a little bit, and he found himself speaking up. "Don't be scared of me." Yoongi said flatly, making Taehyun jolt a bit. "I know you're mature and probably the calmest out of your group, so be that way. Don't get stiff. Not around me. BTS are your hyung's now, not just some senior group that you have to please." 

After Yoongi's speech, Taehyun seemed to relax, the younger feeling his heart rate beginning to slow down and steady out, his eyes slowly narrowing to their normal levels, and his posture relaxing a bit. "Im sorry, Yoongi-Hyung," apologized Taehyun. Yoongi gave him a bright gummy smile, and Taehyun slowly, but surely, gave one back as well. 

Jimin walked back over a second later, sitting back down and stretching. "Ok, so the units are in rooms together. Each room has two beds, a TV, an attached bathroom, a large closet, a dresser, and an armchair. We'll have to choose who sleeps together." Instantly, Yoongi was back to his savage habits. "I'm getting the solo bed." He said, smirking. "I'm the eldest in the unit." 

Both Jimin and Taehyun pouted slightly, but Taehyun just nodded his assent, while Jimin whined before finally agreeing. They say in silence for a moment before Jimin's phone beeped with a notification. "Hey, it's almost 1030." Jimin noted as he glanced at his phone. 

Unit Two heard him from a few meters away, and Jin leaned down to check his own phone. "We should go back to the dorms," called Jin, everyone looking at him. "We have to pack and everything. And the meet time for tomorrow morning is really early. It would be best to get everything done quick and then have a relaxing evening." 

Everyone nodded and split up, TXT gathering together to go to their managers office so he could drive them to their dorm, and BTS gathering with Jin so that their eldest could drive them back to theirs. 

-Unit Two: The Eommas-   
Jin and Soobin took a seat a few meters away from The Savages, Jin handing Soobin a bottle of water with a smile. 

"How have you been?" Jin asked, making Soobin smile at the eldest of BTS. "Very well, thank you. What about you, Jin-H-Hyung." Soobin stammered a bit on the Hyung, but Jin let it pass since he knew that the younger was likely still having trouble calling the senior group Hyung. "Good. We've been on break for a few weeks, so everything's pretty calm. Have you ever been to Disney World?" Soobin shook his head. "No, I've never been to any Disney theme park." Jin nodded. "Neither have any of BTS, so I guess it'll be our first time together!" Soobin smiled at Jin's words, relaxing a bit more in the elders presence. 

"So are you excited? We get to do so much in a week!" Jin said brightly, his wide shoulders coming up and then down as he grinned. Soobin shyly nodded, glancing down at his lap as he did so. "I am pretty excited. And I hope everyone else is too. I know that Beomgyu and Taehyun can be a bit nervous around other people..." As he spoke, Soobin gave a quick glance to his members, all of them looking a bit stiff, but not anxious, around the BTS members. Soobin frowned worriedly when he saw the way that Beomgyu was sitting, almost defensively. 

Watching, Jin smiled. He knew that this was one of the major things he loved about Soobin. That the second eldest and leader of TXT cared for his dongseangs and his hyung, just like Jin cared for his members. "So what's your favorite food?" Jin asked, making Soobin jolt back into attention. "Almond milk." The leader of TXT answered, making Jin laugh slightly. "Really?" Soobin nodded. "I'd be perfectly happy to receive almond milk for my birthday any day," he said with a small smile. Jin marked that fact down for a later date, it certainly made birthday presents easy!

After a moment of silence, Soobin gathered his courage to ask a question of his own, since that seemed to be what Jin was waiting for. "What is your favorite food?" Soobin asked, making Jin hum for a moment in thought. "Well, I like seafood, and Naengmyun. I also like to cook whatever my members like, which means I'm pretty much an expert at making kimchi!" Jin proudly pointed at himself and puffed out his chest, getting the desired chuckle out of Soobin. "Do you have any pets?" Soobin nodded, taking a sip of water before he answered. "I have a dog, his name is Sean." Jin smiled brightly at all the new information he had about the leader of TXT. 

He truly thought that this Disney World idea was one of the best their managers had had, since Jin had very much been wanting to get the members of TXT under his wing since they'd been set to debut, and he knew that his other members felt the same way. This was just the perfect way to get the members to see BTS as their hyung's, and a support system for them. Not to mention the fact that this was going to be an amazing trip that they got to share with MOA and ARMY at once. 

"How about you, Jin-Hyung?" Jin grinned at Soobin's returned question, raising his voice a bit to get the reactions he desired. 

"I mean, if we're talking about pets, I think my maknae line and Hoseok are more than enough to deal with already." Soobin's wide eyed stare made Jin laugh even before his dongseangs started crying out indignantly, making Jin start to snort in amusement. He heard several other small laughs, and knew that the others in the room had joined in, clearly finding a pouting maknae line and Hoseok hilarious, as was his goal. Jin turned back to Soobin, who was grinning a bit more now, and was still letting out small chuckles. 

Jin decided to make those laughs louder. "Hey." Soobin immediately blinked and sat up, paying attention. "What sound does a witches car make?" Soobin blinked, looking kind of confused. "I don't know?" He replied with a questioning hint, and making Jin smile in satisfaction. "Broom broom!!" He shrieked, laughing out loud at his own joke as he saw Soobin snort as well. Jin cackled for a few more moments, enjoying the sense in the air of TXT getting more relaxed, and BTS enjoying the time with the younger group. 

"What do you think you're the most excited for?" Jin asked after Soobin finished laughing, feeling quite accomplished when he saw the young leader slouching more and looking much more comfortable in Jin's presence. "I think probably Animal Kingdom. I've heard that they have an amazing safari ride." Jin nodded brightly, making a mental note to go on the safari tour when they arrived at Animal Kingdom. "I'm excited for the tour of Cinderella's Castle," said Jin. "I've heard that it's really awesome, and only a few people get to do it." 

Soobin nodded, brightly anticipating being able to preform and see such an amazing place. It was kind of surreal. 

"Hey, Jin-Hyung?" Jin and Soobin glanced over, seeing that Jimin had come over to talk to Jin. "What's up?" Jin asked. Jimin gestured down to the paper Jin had placed by his side. "For the hotel rooms, are we sleeping with our units, or is it separated by group?" Jin glanced down at the page, admittedly having not actually checked on that himself. He quickly skimmed the page, until his eyes hit room numbers, and more importantly, names. "It looks like we're going to be in rooms based on our units." He told Jimin. "And there's a list of things for each room. Two beds, a dresser, a TV, a large closet and an attached bathroom. You'll have to decide amongst yourselves for units of three who gets a solo bed." 

Jimin nodded and headed back to Unit One, where Jin and Soobin both noted happily that Taehyun was looking very calm and soothed. 

Jin sighed, glancing at the other groups. "The meet up is really early in the morning, so you should get your members in bed early." Soobin nodded his assent, and Jin opened his mouth to continue before he heard Jimin call out what time it was. When he heard, Jin leaned down to check his own phone, and then nodded and stood. 

"We should go back to the dorms," called Jin, everyone looking at him. "We have to pack and everything. And the meet time for tomorrow morning is really early. It would be best to get everything done quick and then have a relaxing evening."   
Everyone nodded and split up, TXT gathering together to go to their managers office so he could drive them to their dorms, and BTS gathering with Namjoon so that their leader could drive them back to theirs. 

-Unit Three: The Hyper Trio-   
Contrary to their name, Beomgyu wasn't being all that hyper when Unit Three took over their corner of the room, and settled down with both members of BTS watching Beomgyu. The middle child of TXT was getting slightly overwhelmed by the elder idols, and he was a bit anxious upon meeting new people normally. Meeting the two members of BTS, and being separated from his members, and being just recently told that he'd be spending a week straight with them in a foreign country, and having them stare at him was downright nerve wracking. Beomgyu swallowed harshly and averted his gaze. Maybe he could pull a cat mode, if I can't see you then you can't see me.

Seeing how uncomfortable their new dongseang was, Jungkook's eyes widened, and he frantically glanced at Taehyung, who also looked a bit panicked. They could both clearly see from Beomgyu's eyes and the way he was gulping that the younger idol was nervous, and maybe touching into panic. Jungkook had no clue what to do, and Taehyung was barely used to being a Hyung, since he and Jungkook were close enough to drop formalities a lot of the time. Taehyung raised his hands part way in a WTF gesture, and Jungkook just jerked his head towards Beomgyu. For a second, they just stared at one another, and felt the anxiety rising in the air. But then they knew that they had to do something, and soon at that, since the middle child of TXT was looking like he was about to sprint over to Soobin and hide. And Taehyung and Jungkook would get a serious scolding from Jin if they made the younger idol run away from them in fear.

Taehyung swallowed, and Jungkook elbowed him in the ribs. 

Wincing a bit, Taehyung was the first to speak, smiling encouragingly at the nervous looking Beomgyu. "So...what's your favorite color?" Beomgyu blinked, looking a bit confused at the random, yet somewhat average and easy question. "Um. Blue?" He answered, making Taehyung and Jungkook nod. "Have you ever been to Disney World before?" Beomgyu shook his head, and both Jungkook and Taehyung smile. "Neither have we!" Taehyung announced. Beomgyu seemed to relax a bit, which made the two maknae line members relax as well. "What're you hobbies?" Jungkook asked. "Outside of dance and singing and all that." 

Beomgyu looked down at his lap. "I play the electric guitar," he said, a bit cautious since he wasn't sure if that was what the two elder idols were looking for. "Wowww! That's cool!" Jungkook announced. "Jin-Hyung plays acoustic guitar, but I don't think anyone else plays electric!" Beomgyu started to relax a bit more, opening up a bit. "It's really fun." Taehyung nodded along brightly. "So what're you most excited for? In Disney?" Jungkook asked, seeing how Beomgyu was starting to relax. 

It made the maknaes of BTS feel a lot better. 

"I think probably the rollercoasters." Beomgyu answered. "I liked the one we went on during one of our To Do episodes." Jungkook and Taehyung nodded, recalling their own experiences on rollercoasters. "Well, then it's a good thing you're not paired with Hoseok-Hyung!" Jungkook said brightly. "He would run screaming!" His words got the desired effect, Beomgyu and Taehyung both laughing, and Beomgyu brightening even more. 

"It is really early though, and we're going to be doing dance and singing classes with school groups?" Taehyung said with a wave of his hand. "But we also have a lot of time to explore all of the parks," Jungkook put in. "And we get to try a lot of food and stuff while we're there. It'll be awesome!" Taehyung grinned. "So do you think that we'll get to see Hyung's try to go on a roller coaster? I've heard there's one called Mt. Everest that you HAVE to go on in Disney World!" 

Jungkook and Beomgyu both nodded rapidly. "We'll have to go on that as soon as we get in the right park!" Jungkook announced. "And as soon as we get to the hotel, we have to sleep!" Beomgyu laughed, making the two look at him. He immediately stopped laughing, looking a bit cautious. "Cuz we don't land until midnight, and then we have to be up at 0600 for breakfast." Taehyung gave out an "Ohhhhhh." While Jungkolk face palmed for having forgotten that. "Yeah, that would definitely stink if we didn't sleep," agreed Jungkook. "And even more so considering that we leave tomorrow morning at 0100 to get to the airport in Seoul. I'm definitely going to be sleeping on the plane ride there." 

That was a fact agreed upon by the other two immediately, not wanting to be stuck sleep deprived when they should be having lots of fun. It would seriously suck. "Do you think that we'll get to go through most of the stuff before we have to leave?" Beomgyu asked. "Definitely!" Cheered Taehyung. "We'll definitely get through as much stuff as we can! And I bet the concerts will be amazing! I'm so excited to preform at Cinderella's Castle!" 

Taehyung's words were cheered upon by his companions, both Jungkook and Beomgyu being quite happy to day dream about what they'd do in Disney World.   
They sat there for a few minutes, until they spotted Jin standing up. He got all of their attention quickly. 

"We should go back to the dorms," called Jin, everyone looking at him. "We have to pack and everything. And the meet time for tomorrow morning is really early. It would be best to get everything done quick and then have a relaxing evening."   
Everyone nodded and split up, TXT gathering together to go to their managers office so he could drive them to their dorms, and BTS gathering with Namjoon so that their leader could drive them back to theirs. 

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Beomgyu-ah!" Taehyung called as Namjoon started ushering them out. Beomgyu grinned brightly and waved at his hyung's.  
-Unit Four: The Smarties- 

Namjoon and Yeonjun sat across from one another, just kind of relaxing. Yeonjun had a small blush painted across his cheeks, while Namjoon seemed a little bit awkward, and was shuffling through the sheaf of papers he had. After a few minutes, Namjoon spoke up. "You're a really good dancer." Yeonjun flushed a bit darker, and bowed his head. "Thank you. I really admire your rapping."   
Namjoon smiled at the compliment, despite already knowing that the younger idol admired him greatly. "Are you excited to be going to Disney World?" Namjoon asked, getting a nod in return. "I've never been, have you, Namjoon-Hyung?" Yeonjun had to force out the Hyung bit, as it still felt a bit wrong to be referring to Namjoon as such. 

Namjoon though, smiled at the title he'd been granted. "It's my first time too."   
After a minute of kind of silence, Yeonjun spoke up again, apparently feeling a bit more daring than the rest of his members, who were fidgeting and sitting waiting for their seniors to speak instead of speaking up themselves. "What do you think you want to do most? While in Disney?" 

Namjoon hummed, mulling over his answer. "I'd really like to go into the water park. Typhoon sounds pretty awesome." His dimples showed when he smiled, and Yeonjun almost shivered when Namjoon looked directly into his eyes. Even though Namjoon had insisted on Yeonjun and the other members of TXT being comfortable around them, Yeonjun still averted his eyes on instinct. "What about you, Yeonjun-ah?" Namjoon asked, spotting the way Yeonjun had stiffened a little bit. 

He internally sighed, but still knew that it would take a while for the members of TXT to totally warm up to BTS being their hyung's. 

"Umm. I really want to try all of the foods!" Yeonjun announced with a light blush. "All of it sounds really good! And with all of the different restraints we're going to, I want to try the snacks and stuff too!" Namjoon laughed a little at Yeonjun's announcements, and the eagerness his junior was talking about food with. After half a second though, that laughter got worse and was joined by the tinkling giggles of most of TXT when Jin threw his head back, and cried out that he didn't need a pet since he had Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok as his dongseangs. 

The resulting denial and screeches made Namjoon's day in the midst of thinking up ways to get TXT more comfortable, and ways to make sure everyone was safe in Disney when they split up. 

"I'm just glad we're a duo, and not a trio unit." Namjoon finally said when he'd stopped laughing, reminding himself to thank Jin when he saw how relaxed all of the members of TXT had gotten. Yeonjun frowned, cocking a brow. "Why?" Namjoon gestured to units One and Three, who were on opposite sides of the room. "They have to share beds, us duo units get to each have a bed." 

Yeonjun smiled happily at that, and Namjoon spotted a hint of relief in the youngers eye that Namjoon enjoyed. He knew that once the thought hit him, Yeonjun would've been nervous about sharing a bed with his senior and perhaps embarrassing himself, or annoying him. But the security of having his own bed would help make the trip just a tad more exciting, and less frightening.   
"I feel bad for whomever has to share a bed with Beomgyu," Yeonjun sighed. "He talks in his sleep, and he keeps his eyes partially open as well. It can be creepy if you don't know about it, and Soobin goes and checks on him every night to make sure he's actually asleep and not pretending." Namjoon thought about Jimin's reaction to that, and chuckled. The eldest of the BTS maknae line would probably have a mini heart attack if he awoke to see Beomgyu sleeping soundly, with eyes half open and directed exactly at him. It would be brilliant.   
And he also saw why Soobin was with Jin now, in Unit Eomma. Jin frequently checked on their trouble makers as well, making sure that Yoongi wasn't composing at three in the morning, or that Taehyung wasn't playing his video games the night before a stage. 

"Well, let's hope we aren't next to their room, so we don't hear the scream when Jimin finds out," said Namjoon aloud, making Yeonjun's eyes widen, and the boy laugh. 

"Anyway, I searched up the best rides to go on earlier, want to see and go over what we might want to do?" Namjoon asked, holding out his phone. Yeonjun immediately scooted towards him, hesitated for half a second, and then got closer so he could see the screen, his elbow brushing against Namjoon's. Namjoon just grinned at his accomplishment, and settled in to go over what they would be going on in the parks. 

They managed to get a list of about fifteen rides when Jin suddenly stood up, and got Namjoon and Yeonjun's attentions. 

"We should go back to the dorms," called Jin, everyone looking at him. "We have to pack and everything. And the meet time for tomorrow morning is really early. It would be best to get everything done quick and then have a relaxing night."   
Everyone nodded and split up, TXT gathering together to go to their managers office so he could drive them to their dorms, and BTS gathering with Namjoon so that their leader could drive them back to theirs. Yeonjun spotted Soobin gathering Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai, and rushed over. "Ready?" Soobin asked as they all grabbed their things. They all nodded and set off to their managers office.

"I can't believe this is happening." Beomgyu said as soon as BTS was out of earshot. His hyung's and dongseangs all stared at him, and Beomgyu threw his arms open. "What? We're literally going on a week long vacation, with BTS, and are all going to be alone with members! Am I the only one kind of freaking out!?"   
Yeonjun and Taehyun shook their heads no, while Kai shrugged and Soobin placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Bamgyu. We'll all be fine. BTS-sunbaenim's want us to be comfortable with them, and they want us to call them hyung's. They're doing their best to make us feel welcome." Beomgyu nodded, slouching a bit. "I know, but still. They're so..." He waved his hands in the air. "It's just making me nervous." 

Taehyun shifted into his hyung's space, placing a hand on Beomgyu's shoulder, just like Soobin had. "Me too. And at least you guys get to be one on one with a member. Beomgyu-Hyung and I are with two. And," Taehyun pointed at Kai. "Hyuka was practically calling his unit partner Hyung already!" Kai blushed, shoving Taehyun. "Hoseok-Hyung's always been nice, and he's taught me stuff before," Kai said, a bit defensively. 

"Either way, let's get back to our dorm and pack. Remember that we have to be here tomorrow at 0130." 

Yeonjun's reminder just made them all moan in irritation, even Soobin scowling. "Don't remind us!" Beomgyu exclaimed. "I'm just not going to sleep," said Taehyun. "I mean, we usually go to bed at 2230 normally. So we'd only get about three hours of sleep before we had to wake up to get here." Soobin shook his head, giving Taehyun a look. "We'll just go to sleep a bit early. And then you can get more sleep on the plane. Just remember that we have a Disney masterclass the morning we get there. And it's with a school group, so we've gotta be awake and ready." 

They all nodded, and Soobin smiled slightly. "Let's get going. How about we order takeout tonight?" 

Beomgyu and Kai cheered, and Soobin smiled in satisfaction at his success. Yeonjun also grinned, and TXT set off to their managers office to get to their dorm. 

-with BTS-   
"Hyung!!" Jin and Yoongi both winced at Hoseok's cry, Namjoon pulling out his earbuds and looking as well since he was the leader, and Jin was driving at the moment. 

"What is it?" Namjoon asked. Hoseok glared at Jimin, who was glaring at him. "Jimin said that Taehyun-ah is better that Kai-ah!!" The three blinked, all of them a bit thrown off. "Ok?" Yoongi said, not entirely seeing the issue. Of course Jimin would claim that Taehyun was better than Kai. Taehyun was in Jimin's unit, and Kai was not. 

"Well clearly Kai-ah is better than Taehyun-ah!" Hoseok yelled, seemingly insulted that they didn't realize the issue. Namjoon looked at Jungkook and Taehyung, only to see that the two youngest were laughing in amusement at Hoseok and Jimin's argument. 

"Neither is better." Jin called back, focusing on the road even as he spoke. "Clearly Soobin in the superior member. He's both the leader, and caretaker of TXT." 

Namjoon slapped his head when he heard Jin speak. "That didn't help at all..." He moaned as he heard Hoseok and Jimin turn on Jin and start crying out in indigence. 

"Beomgyu-ah AND Taehyun-ah are way better than Soobin-ah!" Jungkook yelled out. "He plays the electric guitar, and while still inferior, Taehyun-ah clearly has good taste!" Taehyung grinned, before he was smacked right in the face by Jimin's flailing limbs. "No way!" Jimin screeched. "Taehyun-ah isn't second best! He's THE best! He knows dozens of card tricks, and he modeled when he was a kid!" As most of his members continued ranting, Namjoon felt a bit bad that Yeonjun was the only one not being put in for the best member of TXT, but also the eldest of TXT would never know, and Namjoon didn't want to make the argument worse. 

Jin was yelling from behind the wheel, and Namjoon and Yoongi were both just relieved that the windows were closed, and no one else could hear the absurd argument. "Soobin-ah likes my jokes! Which shows that he has a clearly superior sense of humor!!" Jin shrieked, making Yoomgi wince at the volume. 

"Beomgyu-ah is better. It's a simple fact that hyung's must be blind to miss." Jungkook scoffed, before yelping when Hoseok whipped around in his seat to smack him. "Kai-ah is the sweetest maknae ever! Much sweeter than you!" Hoseok told Jungkook, making Taehyung and Yoongi snort in amusement, and Namjoon shaking his head in regret for his life choices. 

"Can we not just agree that TXT is amazing as a whole, and get past this?" He asked desperately. For a moment Namjoon's words took effect, and they all thought it was over. "Fine. But we'll be resuming this argument when we're on Disney, and we know them all personally a bit more." Jungkook agreed firmly.   
Namjoon exchanged glanced with Taehyung and Yoongi, sighing and accepting the limit. Now they just had to worry about all of their members having more ammunition after a week of being with TXT 24/7, and the debate becoming more serious. 

-with TXT-   
As soon as they got to their dorm, TXT thanked their manager, and hopped out, immediately grabbing suitcases and bags from under beds and in closets. Soobin wandered to the bathroom, grabbing an extra hairbrush to pack in his bag. 

"Hyung! What are the temperatures going to be like?" Kai yelled upon hearing Soobin walking past his room. "It's fall, but it is Orlando...." Soobin hesitated, and then quickly unlocked his phone to look it up. "Temperatures will be in the mid to low seventies!" He yelled back, getting four voices thanking him instead of the one he was expecting. Of course his other members had been listening in as soon as Kai had asked. 

Soobin shook his head in amusement, and returned to his own room, depositing the hair brush on his bed, and unzipping his suitcase to begin to empty his drawers into it. He made sure to include a few swimsuits, recalling that that they were going to a water park, and Taehyun would definitely want to go swimming. Even if he didn't want to go into deep water, he'd go on the water slides and things. He wondered if they'd have missions to do while they were at the parks. They probably would, after all it'd make good content for their fans. He folded everything tightly, making sure that he had more than enough room for things that he needed and wanted. Soobin double checked the weather predictions, and then glanced in his suitcase to make sure he'd packed plenty of t-shirts and jeans. His eyes caught on something, and he blanched when he realized that he'd accidentally packed an old BTS t shirt with Jin's name on the back of it. He quickly removed it from his suitcase, and stashed it safely into his dresser. He then went through his suitcase again to make sure he hadn't randomly packed any other BTS clothing. After his check, he sighed in relief that he hadn't actually brought the shirt with them. 

Meanwhile, Beomgyu was having a existential crisis in his room. He couldn't make his mind up on whether or not he should bring his regular pajamas, or the more neutral ones. His regular pajamas were rather...bright and kind of childish. He had a few pairs with candy on them, a penguin set, a batman set, and a few other cheerful ones. Would Jungkook and Taehyung laugh at him for the pajamas? He liked them, but he did admit that they were childish considering he was a full adult. After another minute of debating with himself, Beomgyu heard his door open. 

He looked up in shock, and found Yeonjun in his room. "Yeonjun-Hyung?" He asked. Yeonjun grinned at him, and held up Beomgyu's travel toothbrush and toothpaste. "Just dropping these off to everyone," he said, tossing the package onto Beomgyu's bed. Then he noticed the pajamas in front of Beomgyu. "What's up?" He asked. Beomgyu hesitated, and then glanced up to see Yeonjun looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you worried about if your clothes are weird?" Yeonjun asked, trying to put together the clues. Beomgyu blinked, and then nodded, his usually bright and hyper attitude faded. "Bamgyu, I've seen them wear pajamas covered in hearts." Yeonjun told him with a small smile. Beomgyu felt a laugh escape him, and then he saw his eldest members smile, and he smiled back. "I'll pack the ones with hearts too!" Beomgyu yelled energetically. Yeonjun shook his head, and wandered off. 

In his own room, Kai was stuffing t-shirts into his suitcase. Mid to low seventies was pretty warm, and he didn't want to be boiling to death in the parks. Kai then glanced at his plushies, which sat in rows by his bed, and on top of his dresser. A few of them were messed with, like usual. Hueningkai's hyung's loved to mess with his stuffed animals, and they knew that Kai hated it. 

He quickly fixed a few of them, before having a quick debate with himself. Should he bring along a few of his plushies? He had more than enough room in his large suitcase, and Kai really did love having a few of the plushies with him when he was sleeping. He also knew that BTS's maknae, Jungkook, also loved plushies, so he wouldn't get judged by anyone, and Hoseok wasn't a person who'd laugh at him for having his stuffed animals. But Kai had also seen the fan vids of Jungkook kicking and strangling his plushies. Heuningkai would not subject his plushies to that treatment! What if Jungkook sided with his TXT hyung's, and they stole all of his plushies? 

Kai groaned and flopped back first into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to his dresser, and then groaned again. He finally stood up and grabbed a seal, a bunny, and a whale plush, putting them into his suitcase and grinning. 

Taehyun was just packing like normal. He wasn't worried about any of his clothes, or his pajamas. He packed up a lot of light shirts and jeans, then a few baggy hoodies and sweatpants. Taehyun grinned when Yeonjun knocked at his door and tossed him his tooth care kit. "Thanks Hyung!" He said, getting a grin from Yeonjun as his hyung literally moonwalked out of his room. Taehyun snorted, and turned back to packing. He tossed in a swimsuit for the water park, and then hesitated. Was there a pool at the hotel? It was Disney, so they probably had a pool? Taehyun grabbed his phone and typed in Disney World Orlando, and then clicked on the resort link. He quickly located the resort hotel list, and then clicked on All Stars: Music. His eyes widened when he saw the photos. There was a massive gold All Stars sign, where the letters were probably as high as a full story building. Then Taehyun flicked his finger to see the next photo, which was the lobby. It was massive, and had all kinds of colors everywhere. He noticed that the music unit was multiple stories, and had guitars and music notes all over it. It looked so cool, and Taehyun grinned when he saw the big pool, Lucky Duck Pool, that was a few dozen meters from the hotel. He eagerly tossed his phone on the bed, and packed another swimsuit. 

After another half hour, Taehyun double checked everything, and sighed in relief. He'd gotten everything on his mental checklist. He zipped up his suitcase, and then moved onto his carry on bag. The plane ride was long as heck, seventeen hours to be exact. Taehyun grabbed a backpack, and opened it up. He stashed a stick of deodorant, a neck pillow, an extra pair of earbuds, a couple chocolate bars he had, an extra face mask and beanie, a book, a deck of cards to play with, a deck of cards to do tricks with, and a hairbrush. After that, he checked it over, and bit his lip. Should he pack a change of clothes? No, he could change when they got to the hotel. Taehyun zipped up his bag and then plugged in a power pack to charge, so that he could use it on the plane ride. 

Yeonjun had finished packed before all of them, having a steady mental checklist that he moved through quickly. He checked through one more time for the essentials, before he moved onto things he wanted to bring. He sighed as he stared at his drawer of dance clothes, wondering if he'd need them. They had to have some place to practice, right? They were doing two performances, and while he knew for a fact that they all knew the choreography of all six songs perfectly even blindfolded, Yeonjun couldn't help but want to go over them before the concerts. And well...it was kind of nerve wracking to know that BTS would be watching their performances. 

Yeonjun zipped up his suitcase after deciding to pack some of the dance practice clothes, and moved onto his carry on. He decided against bringing a change of clothes in his carry on bag, since he wanted to be able to wear comfy clothes on the plane, and in Orlando while they were heading to the hotel in Disney World Resorts. How many fans could there possible be? It was going to be after midnight when they arrived. Yeonjun put a stick or deodorant in one of the pockets, and then took a step back. What else should he bring? After a moment, he decided that he wanted to bring some snacks, and wandered into the kitchen to raid some of the cupboards. He elected to bring a bag of seaweed chips, a small package of Tteokbokki snacks, and Kkokkalcorn. He brought his selections back to his room, and zipped them up into his backpack. 

Yeonjun nodded to himself, and then checked his phone. It was almost 1300, and Yeonjun wandered out of his room, glancing at the other doors. 

He could see Kai, Beomgyu and Soobin on their phones while he could see Taehyun face planted in his bed. "Hey!" He called, getting his members attentions. "Wanna go practice?" 

Immediately, they were all up and moving, Beomgyu yelling for them to give him a second as he tossed off his dirty shirt for a clean one, and the others all followed his lead. They quickly changed into fresh practice clothes, and Soobin filled up water bottles for all of them. "Ready?" Taehyun asked, he and Kai both looked quite excited to be able to do something. "We should run through Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive? and probably Blue Orangeade too." Soobin commented as they headed out of the dorm. They didn't bother to call Hyun or anything. It would take about half an hour to walk to the Big Hit building, so there was really no use in calling him, making in drive to them and then drive them back. 

As they walked to the Big Hit building, Kai and Beomgyu started up a competition on who could annoy Taehyun the most. The second youngest had been chosen for the sole reason of his resting bitch face, and the two most hyper members wanted to see who could break it. Unfortunately for them, Soobin stopped the competition after Beomgyu started to twerk right in front of Taehyun, and passerby started to look at them strangely. 

The rest of the walk was calm, and not even Yeonjun randomly broke into dance until they were in the lobby. Then they got to watch Yeonjun moonwalk into the elevator, and proceed to make a poor makeup noona question their sanity by repeatedly doing random parts of CLC's Black Dress choreography. Badly, they might mention. 

When they got to the dance studios, they were all almost bouncing with pent up energy, and so Kai threw open the first studio they saw to hurry in and start to practice. Only to freeze when they came face to face with BTS, who were in the middle of the I Need U choreography. 

They immediately bowed, and Soobin quickly apologized. "S-Sorry for the intrusion, BTS-sunbaenim's! Goodbye!" And Kai slammed the door shut and they sprinted across the hall to the next dance studio. "Oh my god why didn't you look to see if the lights were on?" Beomgyu moaned as he turned bright red with embarrassment. "I was too excited!" Kai defended himself, watching Taehyun flop on the ground. Yeonjun took a few breaths, and then glanced at Soobin, who was looking like a tomato and in no state to get them refocused. "Alright. That was embarrassing, but right now we need to start practicing. BTS had the same idea as us, so we know it's a good one!" 

Yeonjun's best attempt at a pep talk seemed to work, and he pulled out his phone to connect it to the speakers. He wasn't the leader of TXT, but we was the eldest, and he felt that he'd done a decent job at it. 

His dongseangs fell into line, and Yeonjun clicked play on the first song that appeared on his screen, which happened to be Crown. No one mentioned that they'd come to practice Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive? and Blue Orangeade. They just started dancing. 

-with BTS-   
After packing, which didn't take very long considering how used to it the experienced idols were, everyone just kind of chilled out. Taehyung and Jungkook posted some fun selcas, Yoongi got down to work on a few new lyric ideas, Jimin updated his profile, Jin made them all lunch and Namjoon went over the travel plans. 

Of course, after lunch was done everyone was kind of bored. They had several hours before Jin would be forcing them to turn in for the night, and then they had to be up insanely early to get to the Big Hit building and then to the airport. 

Which was why Hoseok brightly proposed that they go run through their choreographies for the six songs they'd be performing at Disney World.   
Predictably, everyone agreed happily, except for poor Min Yoongi, who was sternly ordered out by Jin after he very clearly told Jimin and Jungkook that he'd kill them if they bothered him again. After Jin stopped scolding faster than Yoongi could rap, Yoongi quietly put on his shoes and joined the group that Namjoon was driving to Big Hit. 

"Start those speakers!" Taehyung yelled in an announcer voice as soon as the door of the dance studio was closed. Jimin started rolling his hips, grinning when Jungkook and Hoseok copied him, and they even saw Yoongi bopping a bit to the beat none of them had started, but all of them heard. They'd long since coordinated their internal metronomes, which was a big part on how synchronized they were when they danced. So as soon as Namjoon's phone was hooked to the speakers, and the beginning notes of Blood, Sweat And Tears sung through the studio, they were all in their places and dancing became everything they cared about. 

They danced all the way through I Need U, and only had Save Me left until they were done, when they all heard the door of the studio swing open, and they turned. 

TXT was standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. Then before BTS could react, Soobin yelled an apology, the entire group bowed and then Hueningkai slammed the door and TXT was gone. 

They all blinked for a moment, before Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok burst out laughing, and Jungkook and Jin joined them. "I guess they were too excited to just relax too!" Hoseok chuckled out. 

They decided not to embarrass the younger group more by chasing after them, and instead restarted and finished their run through of I Need U, then Save Me, and then wandered through the wing of dance studios. The one right across from studio one was being used, they could tell by the lights and the beat they could hear slightly through the door. Jin sent a glance at the door, considering whether or not he should warn the younger group to keep an eye on the clock. 

But Namjoon touched his arm. "Soobin-ah will remind them." The leader of BTS said calmly, understanding what his eldest Hyung was thinking. Jin nodded, and then clapped two of his dongseangs on the back. "Why don't we order takeout tonight?" He suggested.

And that was what they did, headed back to their dorm and ordered Panda Express, say up a little late and fooled around before heading to bed, all setting alarms to be awake at the unholy hour they were told to be. 

It was 0130, and all of them were too tired to be at the Big Hit building. None were exempt, even the camera men yawning and slouching a little as they filmed both groups. 

"Hyung, I'm tired!" Jimin groaned, slouching against Hoseok and resting his chin on the elder dancers shoulder. Hoseok just yawned, ignoring his dongseang. On the other side of the room, TXT was also looking tired, Taehyun and Kai both cuddling up to Soobin and the leader allowing his dongseangs to sleep against him while he tiredly conversed with Yeonjun. 

Hyun and Sejin suddenly made the presences known, the two managers walking into the room and holding van keys. "Alright. Let's get going. You can sleep in the vans." They all greeted their managers, bowing slightly and then following them out to the vans. As they passed the cameras, all of them waved with small attempts at smiles. They were too tired to do a big cheerful greeting.   
And they bet that their fans wouldn't mind. Most of them were constantly posting about how they needed to sleep and rest more, which gave both BTS and TXT a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. 

Sejin walked to one van, while Hyun went to the one across from Sejin's. "Alright, we're going to be going in units for everything, starting right now." Hyun announced. "Units One, Two and Four are with me." Sejin nodded and continued the statements. "And Units Three and Five are with me." 

Obediently, the units split apart and tiredly greeted each other, bowing and walking to their specified van and manager. 

-van 1-  
Hyun smiled when he saw how Taehyun was standing, slouched and with his eyes half closed. "Alright. Unit One is in the back, units Two and Four spread out in the middle row, and the front seat." They did as their were told, Taehyun, Jimin and Yoongi sliding into the back, with Jimin in the middle, and Soobin, Yeonjun and Jin sitting in the middle while Namjoon got the front seat. 

Hyun slid into the drivers seat and glanced back. "Seat belts on?" He called, knowing that his younger charges were sometimes too tired to do it without a reminder. He got a few grunts of assent, and smiled fondly as he drove off. 

-van 2-  
With Sejin, he quickly directed Unit Five to sit in the very back, and then Unit Three in the middle row, with Taehyung claiming the front seat and Bemgyu and Jungkook sitting across from one another. 

"Ready?" Sejin called back, smiling when Hoseok and Jungkook made an attempt to be hyper, only to be foiled when they yawned halfway through their cheer. 

"Alright," chuckled the manager. "Let's get going." He pulled out, and before he knew it, most of his charges were asleep. He took a startle when he glanced back ten minutes in and saw Beomgyu's eyes half open and just staring, but the steadily paced rise and fall of his chest made Sejin relax again. 

-van 1-   
Hyun nearly laughed when he glanced back a half hour into their journey to Seoul airport, seeing that Taehyun had let go of whatever misgiving he had, and was rested propped up on Jimin's shoulder, with Jimin's head leaning of Taehyun's as they both slept. Yoongi was asleep as well, earbuds placed in and playing some kind of music while the boy slept. 

In the middle row, Hyun could see that Jin had one arm half around Yeonjun, while Soobin was lying on Yeonjun's shoulder. Jin looked quite comfortable in the position, satisfied with holding onto one of his juniors, no matter which one it was. 

Beside Hyun, Namjoon had his hood pulled up, and was asleep, rocking slightly with the movements of the car. 

-van 2-   
Sejin had to cover up his laughs when he looked back an hour later to see how his charges positions had changed. Hoseok now had both arms wrapped around Hueningkai's middle, and was tugging the tall boy across his seat belt and halfway into Hoseok's lap, the said boy being completely dead to the world. Sejin made a mental note to pull over at the next rest stop, and then luckily spotted one just a few meters ahead. 

He pulled into the parking lot, and got out, pulling the door open and awakening Jungkook as he did. "What's going on?" Jungkook asked tiredly, glancing around and getting even more confused when he saw that they were most definitely not at the airport. "Hoseok is going to end up tugging Heuningkai-ah out of his seatbelt." Sejin explained quietly, making the maknae of BTS glance back and cover his mouth to avoid laughing. Jungkook scurried out of the van to allow Sejin to reach back, and the manager gently shook Hoseok awake. "Hmmm?" Hoseok hummed, hugging his partner closer. Then he opened his eyes and glanced down, flushing a tiny bit when he saw the position he and Kai were in. "Hey, Hyuka-ah, wake up." Hoseok said, shaking the younger. 

Kai woke up slowly, and then sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Move over to the middle of you want to cuddle, or else you'll be out of your seatbelt." Sejin told him, making Kai slowly start to respond more, and unclip his seat belt to move over a spot and cuddle back into Hoseok's side. Hoseok didn't look like he minded one bit, and easily wrapped back around Kai. Jungkook snorted again, getting a small glare from his hyung that made him shut up. "You know, Beomgyu-ah is looking kind of lonely." Sejin said, a bit teasingly. 

When he and Jungkook glanced over, Beomgyu was awake, and actually was staring at Hoseok and Kai. Jungkook flushed a bit, but he couldn't deny that he was going to end up cuddling the younger one way or another. He was just that kind of person. Jungkook unclipped his seat belt and moved over a spot, easily falling back into place and ignoring Beomgyu's wide eyed stare, Hoseok's quiet chuckles and Sejin's snort of amusement. His ears burned slightly, but then the van started moving again, and Jungkook just get drowsy. 

The wam body next to him also started to slouch, and Jungkook quickly wrapped himself around it, enjoying the warmth and comfort it provided as he fell asleep. 

-van 1-   
It was two and a half hours into their journey when Hyun glanced back again, and saw that Jimin was literally pulling Taehyun mostly onto his lap, and had one leg now wrapped up and around Taehyun's. The taller, but younger, idol didn't seem to recognize how close he was to his senior at all, and was sleeping happily. 

In the middle row, Yeonjun now had two pairs of arms wrapped around him, both Jin and Soobin cuddling the shorter idol close. It was an adorable sight, and Hyun laughed quietly as he thought of how red his charges would turn when they awoke. 

Taehyun could present a very mature and calm aura, but Hyun knew how embarrassed he could get, with his red cheeks, wide awkward smile and Bambi eyes. And as for Yeonjun, well, the eldest of TXT would probably be bright cherry red when he awoke to find himself being cuddled by both his leader and BTS's eldest member. It would be amusing for all of them. But mostly Hyun.

Namjoon however, hadn't moved an inch. He and Yoongi were still in their original positions, just getting as much rest as they could until they had to wake up to get through airport security and board the plane. 

-van 2-   
Sejin pulled into the airport, and glanced back, feeling immensely happy that there were cameras in the vans since these images would go viral as soon as they were posted. 

Jungkook was octopus hugging Beomgyu while Beomgyu hugged back, his eyes still half open and his mouth moving slightly. In the back Hoseok was doing the same to Kai, except the maknae of TXT had his face buried in Hoseok's chest, and their legs were completely wrapped around one anothers. 

In the front seat, Taehyung was curled up in a half ball, his hood pulled tight and his head pillowed with a hand on the window. 

Sejin almost felt bad, but boarding for the plane began at 0640 and it was 0540. He leaned over and shook Taehyung awake first, the younger awakening quickly and yawning as he looked at his manager. "Hey, Hyung." He said, making Sejin smile. "It's time to get out. Do you want to wake the others while I pull out your suitcases?" Taehyung nodded and clambered out of the van to fulfill his duty, Sejin heading to the trunk of the van to fulfill his own. 

"Hey. Kookie, Beomgyu-ah. Time to wake up," Taehyung said, gently shaking both of their shoulders. Jungkook whined and pushed at his hand, while Beimgyu slowly blinked his eyes totally open. "Taehyung-hyung?" Beomgyu asked with a cutely tired voice. Taehyung smiled. "Yup. Come on, it's time to get going." 

Beomgyu pushed himself up, at least he would have had Jungkook not still been wrapped totally around him. Beomgyu's face steadily turned a bright red color as he saw where he was, trying unsuccessfully to shove Jungkook off of him. "H-Hyung!!" Beomgyu squeaked, only getting himself laughed at by Taehyung. Beomgyu froze in place when he heard a quiet groan echo through his ears, Jungkook shifting in his sleep and tucking his face into the nape of Beomgyu's neck. 

Beomgyu felt like he was going to die, and the hyper boy found that he had pretty much no energy to get himself out of the situation. His arms and legs felt like noodles while he was being stared at by Taehyung. 

After another minute of quiet laughter, Taehyung finally choked out Jungkook's name, and then leaned forwards to help his dongseang get his other dongseang off of him. "Kookie, Kookie time to get up!" Taehyung called softly, poking Jungkook's cheek. Jungkook shifted again, curling closer to Beomgyu, and the young TXT idol let out a strangled squeak. 

Fortunately for him, the sound brought Jungkook to a state of half consciousness. "What?" Jungkook muttered. Taehyung smirked, and poked him again. "Let go before you kill Beomgyu-ah. He looks like he's about to explode." Beomgyu didn't care about the teasing, he just wanted out of the situation before he actually did explode. A day ago, he would've given anything to be so close to a member of BTS. Now he'd give anything to be out of here, and back with Soobin, or Yeonjun. Someone who he could be his completely hyper and excitable self with. He felt more comfortable with his new hyung's since the twenty questions game, but they were still his sunbaenim's, and it felt odd to be so close to such famous people. 

Jungkook blinked his eyes open, and looked down. A light color flushed into his own cheeks when he saw the positioning of his body to Beomgyu's. He released the younger, and Beomgyu shot out of the seat and nearly crashed into Taehyung in his haste to get out of the van. 

"Whoa!" Gasped Sejin as Beomgyu shot to the back of the van, and practically hid behind the manager. 

Taehyung snorted again, and Jungkook shoved him. "What? You looked plenty comfortable cuddling him earlier!" Taehyung pointed out, only making Jungkokk flush darker. "Just drop it!" Jungkook begged, making Taehyung feel a bit bad, but also making him feel satisfied. At least Jungkook wasn't getting angry or anything, that'd probably make Beomgyu scared of them. "Fine, fine. But I bet the fans will enjoy it when the video gets released!" 

Jungkook looked like a cherry, and speed walked to the back of the van, only to see Sejin blinking like a owl at Beomgyu, and turn into a tomato.

Sejin bit his tongue harshly to keep from laughing at the two, simply handing their luggage to them, and gesturing to the curb. "Why don't you two go and wait for the others? I bet they'll be along in just a moment." Both idols obeyed, and Beomgyu flinched when Jungkook's arm brushed him. 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook suddenly apologized. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." 

Beomgyu shifted at the apology, feeling awkward enough that he was having trouble speaking. "It wasn't your fault, Jungkook-sun...Jungkook-Hyung. It was just an accident." Jungkook nodded in relief that he hadn't scared the younger idol away. He really did want to be a Hyung to TXT, and he doubted the others would accept him fully if Beomgyu was scared of him. 

He knew that he'd be cautious of anyone that scared one of his hyung's, so he bet TXT would be the same. 

Back inside the van, Taehyung was shifting the seat forwards so that he could reach Hoseok and Kai. 

Hoseok was still octopus hugging Kai, the maknae of TXT having his face buried in Hoseok's chest. Taehyung knew that Hoseok and Kai had a pretty good relationship, the elder having mentored the younger many times on things. And Taehyung and everyone else all remembered how Hoseok had taught Kai to pull hearts out of his bag. They definitely had the best relationship out of all the idols, so it wasn't a surprise that they'd been paired together. Taehyung just hoped that the other units could get in harmony with each other, and have good relationships like Unit Five. 

"Hoseok-Hyung. We're at the airport," Taehyung said, shaking Hoseok's shoulder. His hyung was easier to wake than Jungkook had been, and he opened his eyes, bringing up one hand to wipe at his eyes. "Already?" Hoseok muttered. Taehyung snorted when he saw how Kai hadn't even twitched. "Yeah, Hyung. And can you wake up Kai-ah? You've kind of got him trapped there." 

Hosoek glanced down, and grinned proudly as he saw that Kai was cuddling him back. "Isn't he adorable, TaeTae? He loved cuddles as much as I do! And he was completely open with calling me 'Hyung' right from the start!" Taehyung nodded, and then heard Sejin behind him. 

"Hurry up, boys. The other van is coming up now, they found parking a bit farther." 

Hoseok groaned, and looked back down at Kai. "Alright." He started to gently shake the boys shoulder, muttering TXT's maknaes name as he did. 

Kai shifted, burying himself further into Hoseok and making the dancer and Taehyung coo. It was honestly adorable how close he was to Hoseok compared to how the other members of TXT were nervous around their hyung's. 

Finally though, Kai awoke, and stared at them with slightly dazed eyes. "Hoseok-Hyung?" He questioned, making Hoseok shift him up and take off his seat belt. "Yup! We're at the airport now, so we have to get out." Hoseok explained, gesturing for Taehyung to move back so that he and Kai could clamber out of the van. 

They did so, and found Jungkook and Beomgyu had moved to the curb with their luggage, and Sejin was standing next to all of theirs. "Thanks, Sejin-Hyung." Hoseok thanked and he grabbed his bags. Kai bowed to BTS's manager in thanks as he took his things, and the trio joined the other two on the curb. 

"Bamgyu-Hyung..." Kai muttered, making a still flushed Beomgyu glanced over. "What's up, Hyuka?" He asked, grinning when Kai slouched over on the smaller idol. "I'm tired..." Kai groaned. Beomgyu pouted, poking Kai on the cheek. "And you think I'm not? We can sleep on the plane!" His hyperness was slowly leaking into his tone and posture as he woke up more, and the embarrassment gave way to excitement. "And besides, we're going to Disney World!!! Be awake for that!!" 

Kai groaned again, and Beomgyu yelped when Kai slapped a hand over his mouth. 

The elder idols watched them with grins on their faces. "Awwww! They're so cute!!" Hoseok cooed, making Taehyung and Jungkook laugh. "You think he'll let us call him Bamgyu? That's such a cute nickname!" Taehyung exclaimed, tugging on Jungkook's arm. The maknae was still a bit red, but had mostly recovered, and was now focusing on how to get Beomgyu to see and trust them as elder brothers. "Definitely! And when we get on the plane, I call the window seat!" 

Taehyung gasped in betrayal. "But I'm your Hyung!" He shrieked. "Blah! I called dibs!" Jungkook returned, the two vocalists getting into a small scuffle. 

Hoseok just laughed, grinning as the sets of his dongseangs played together until the other van of idols got to them. 

-van 1-   
Hyun pulled into the first available parking space, knowing that the second van of idols was right behind him. He sighed, glancing over beside him. 

Namjoon was awake, and had been for about an hour. The leader of BTS was fiddling with his phone, with earbuds in, and Hyun gently tapped his shoulder. Namjoon immediately looked up, and pulled out a bud. 

"We're here." Hyun told him. "Why don't you wake everyone up, and I'll go and get the luggage unloaded." Namjoon nodded and took off his seatbelt. Hyun did the same, sliding out of his seat and stretching for a moment, enjoying the soft pops that echoed from his back and shoulders as he stretched them out. 

Namjoon also stretched, rolling his neck as he stashed his phone and earbuds in his pockets, walking to the back and opening up the doors. 

Soobin was asleep, and Namjoon almost felt guilty waking up the leader of TXT. Soobin looked completely peaceful, and was leaning up against Yeonjun, who was being cradled to Jin's chest. Namjoon snorted when he saw his hyung, who had both arms wrapped around Yeonjun until he was almost pulling the younger idol out of his seat belt and into Jin's lap. 

Namjoon reached out, and just before he made contact with Soobin's shoulder, the idol's eyes snapped open and he sat you, yawning. "Namjoon-Hyung?" Soobin asked, wiping his eyes. Namjoon smiled fondly, and happily at the title, patting Soobin's head. "We've arrived at the airport. Why don't you go to the trunk and get your luggage from Hyun-nim? I'll wake up everyone else." Soobin nodded in acknowledgement, and slid past Namjoon onto the pavement, stretching out and wandering to the back of the van to gather his bags. 

Namjoon sighed, and glanced back at his hyung, and Yeonjun. "Yeonjun-ah, wake up." He said loudly, hoping to wake the others along with Yeonjun. 

It worked part way. Jimin and Jin woke up, but the two TXT members, and Yoongi, stayed asleep. Jin glanced at Namjoon questioningly, but then seemed to register what was outside of the windows, and nodded. Namjoon looked back to Jimin, who was staring at Taehyun with a brilliant smile. "He's cuddling me!" Jimin whispered, practically puffing out his chest in pride. Namjoon shook his head with a small smile, glancing back and seeing that Soobin had gathered his things, and was waiting a few meters away. "Wake them up, we're at the airport." He said, mostly for Jimin. 

Both of his members nodded, and Namjoon wandered back to stand with Soobin. 

Jin sighed as he looked at Yeonjun, who he'd tugged up so that he was pretty much on Jin's lap. But the eldest of TXT hadn't pulled away from him, so Jin counted it as a win. He didn't really want to wake Yeonjun, the younger idol looked so comfortable like this. His mouth was open very slightly, and Jin could see the small stud earring that went through his ear. 

"Yeonjun-ah," Jin said, touching his shoulder, and patting it a few times. "Time to get up." Yeonjun awake easily, sitting up, and blinking. Jin mourned the loss of warmth from Yeonjun cuddling him for a moment, but then almost cooed when he saw the slightly dazed look on Yeonjun's face. It was precious, and reminded Jin of how Yoongi woke up. 

Literally all of TXT reminded Jin of members of his group, and it was absolutely precious how young they were. Jin just felt the need to mother them, like he used to for his group before they all grew up too much for him to do it anymore. Jin smiled when Yeonjun gave him a questioning glance. "We're at the airport, we have to get going." Yeonjun's eyes widened, and he quickly unbuckled himself and hurried to get his luggage. 

Jin sighed, and looked back at Jimin. Then frowned, because Jimin wasn't even trying to wake Taehyun or Yoongi. The dancer and vocalist was just grinning, and it honestly looked a little bit creepy in the dim lighting of the airport parking lot and in the middle of two sleeping boys. 

"Jimin, you have to wake them up," Jin said firmly. Jimin pouted at him, and Jin nearly started cooing. "But Hyung! Taehyun-ah is so comfortable, and I don't want Yoongi-Hyung to kill me!!" Jin rolled his eyes, and reached back to rapidly and harshly shake Yoongi. Jimin yelped loudly, successfully waking Taehyun, who also yelped and jerked up, only to hit his head on the window. Yoongi tore out his earbuds, eyes slightly wide when he saw Taehyun holding his head in pain, Jimin glowering at Jin, and Jin laughing. 

"What the hell is going on?" Yoongi growled out. Jin stopped laughing long enough to smack Yoongi upside the head. "Watch your language!" Jin scolded, and Yoongi frowned. "Are you ok, Taehyun-ah?" Jimin asked, bringing their attentions back to the younger idol. 

Taehyun nodded, a small ache building in his skull. "I'm fine...are we at the airport?" Jimin and Jin nodded, and Yoongi signed deeply. Jin glanced behind him, and saw Namjoon, Yeonjun and Soobin giving him questioning looks. "Alright, we have to go. Is your head really alright, Taehyun-ah?" Taehyun nodded immediately, and followed along as Yoongi and then Jimin exited the van. 

"Here's your luggage," said Hyun, handing off the bags as the idols wandered back to him. "Thank you." They all thanked, heading over to Soobin and Namjoon. "Are you ok? What happened?" Soobin asked, trying to see Taehyun's head. Yeonjun leaned forwards as well, but Taehyun blushed and shoved his hyung's hands away. "I'm fine," he promised, gaining his neutral expression back as he glanced over to the airport. "We should get going, right, hyung's?" 

All of his hyung's nodded, and they started off towards the front of the airport. 

"I call window seat on the plane!" Jimin suddenly exclaimed. "Taehyun-ah, you can sit next to me, and we can cuddle again!" Taehyun blinked, and Jin interjected. "Hold on, we don't even know if we're sitting with our units," the eldest said, making Soobin nod in agreement. Jimin pouted, tugging Taehyun to his side. "It'll be more fun though!" He exclaimed, looking at Yoongi, who was quietly on his phone. "Come on, Yoongi-Hyung! Won't this be more fun as a unit?" 

Yoongi looked between them, and then smiled when he caught the glint in Taehyun's eye. He recalled all of the sassy comments Taehyun was named to the Savages unit for, and nodded his agreement. 

"Wow. I was not expecting that," commented Namjoon. Jin, Soobin and Yeonjun nodded their agreement, not having foreseen the perpetually tired member of BTS wanting to sit next to Jimin. Hoseok, maybe. Hoseok's and Yoongi had a special bond, and while Yoongi and Jimin were fond of each other as they all were of their members, Yoongi would more commonly avoid Jimin's plans. 

"Hey, I see the others!" Yeonjun announced, pointing in front of them, where they could see most of the other idols gathered on the curb in front of the main entrance. They picked up their pace, and soon they reached them, Jin did a quick headcount, and almost lauged when he saw Soobin doing the same. 

No wonder he and Jin had been named the Eomma Unit. 

"Alright, this is where we leave, and the cameras come in," Sejin told them, pointing behind them where they saw a van full of staff and camera men pulling up. "You've got everything?" Hyun asked, and when they all double checked they had their suitcases, carry on bags and whatever else they brought, he smiled and patted Kai's head, the youngest idol among them looking tired enough to fall asleep where he was leaning on Beomgyu's shoulder. "Alright, have a good time, keep an eye on each other, and don't get lost." 

All of them bowed in thanks, and their managers smiled. "Remember to do lots of updates and post lost of pictures," reminded Sejin. Then the two managers wandered off to drive the vans back to Big Hit Entertainment, leaving the idols to greet the camera men and head into the airport. 

"Ready?" Jin asked. Everyone nodded, and even Kai was looking more awake. "Let's go then, we've got an hour before we start boarding."

The airport was mostly empty, which was a blessing above all blessings for the group of idols, who were half ready to push through a group of fans like BTS usually had to when they were flying to some place. 

There were a couple dozen men and women heading towards information counters, check ins and going through security. 

"Ok, let's check our bags and then we can head to the terminal." Namjoon announced, checking his phone and make sure that they were on time. They were, and Namjoon sighed when he noticed that half of the groups energy from seeing everyone together had faded, and Yoongi looked like he was about to fall asleep standing. "Let's go," Jin said from beside him, reaching out to poke Yoongi on the cheek. 

Yoongi glared softly, but didn't say a word, and just trekked after his hyung to the bag check. 

"Hi, we're each checking one bag," Namjoon said to the lady behind the counter. She smiled, not looking up as she tapped a few keys on her computer. "Of course, what is your name, and your flight?" Namjoon handed over his ticket, and then turned to the rest of the idols behind him. "Everyone pass up your tickets?" 

Jin held up a pile, and Soobin held up the other pile, the two Eommas not having trusted their dongseangs to carry their own tickets. "I barely trusted you to carry yours," Jin told him as he passed the tickets over. Namjoon flushed, but quickly turned around, since he knew it was true. 

"Alright, Kim Namjoon-ssi, please put your bag on the weight belt." Namjoon was already moving when she started speaking. He knew the drill perfectly well, and he quickly had his bag weighed and then tagged, being sent down the conveyer belt to go to their plane. 

Next the lady went through the tickets, quickly receiving and weighing all of the bags, tagging them, and sending them along with quick and practiced hands. She then finally glanced up at them, and they all saw the exact second that their names fully registered in her mind. 

Her eyes widened slightly, and they all bowed in thanks and smiled at her as they walked away, Jimin and Hoseok giving her a little wave. "Alright. Security, and then we can go to our terminal," Namjoon sighed, glancing over at everyone to get a quick headcount. 

He didn't have to worry, since his members had apparently decided to surround TXT, literally. There was a BTS member on every side of TXT, and Namjoon smiled softly as he recognized that they were probably worried about being mobbed, and had naturally pushed the younger idols into the center where they could keep an eye on them. Jin was at the far back of the group, next to the camera men and a few makeup noonas who were accompanying them. Namjoon knew that Jin was back there because Namjoon was at the front, and Jin was keeping an eye on all of their dongseangs. 

The security lines had three sections, and so Namjoon quickly glanced around, and made a decision. 

"Units Two and Five go in lane one, Unit One go to lane two, Unit Three go to lane three, and Yeonjun-ah and I will go in desperate lanes." He called, easily splitting them up into groups of four for the lanes, and getting them to move faster. 

"Kai-ah! Here, give me your bag!" Hoseok called, Kai blinking and handing over his bag so that Hoseok could plop it down into a bin and send it along to get x rayed. The groups waited patiently for the guards to make sure they had no weapons, and then quickly went through a metal detector before gathering their things. 

"Ok, we all good?" Jin asked, glancing around. When he only counted eleven, including himself, Jin recounted. "Taehyun-ah is still getting his bag," said Jimin, pointing. Jin sighed in relief when he saw the smallest member of TXT walking towards them, hiking his backpack back up on his shoulders. "Alright. That's everyone. The camera men and noonas will be along in a moment. What's our gate number?" Jin asked, looking at Namjoon. 

Namjoon glanced at the tickets he was still carrying. "Terminal C, gate 5." He read off, everyone glancing around at the airport directory signs. "Terminal C's that way!" Beomgyu pointed, and the idols all looked over to confirm. 

Beomgyu was right, and they quickly called over to the head camera man that they'd be at the terminal when the staff got everything checked. The man gave them the go ahead, and so they followed Beomgyu down the hallway to their terminal. 

"What seat are you?" Jin asked Namjoon, making the leader glance at his ticket. "15A," he said, before glancing at everyone else. 

Yoongi and Jimin were walking on either side of Taehyun, Yoongi looking exhausted, Jimin chattering softly, and Taehyun calmly walking. They made a good unit, the fans had chosen well with their group. On the other hand, Hoseok had taken Kai's hand, and was leading the youngest idol among them around while chattering joyously, and Hueningkai was yawning, but smiling at Hoseok's constant attention. 

Soobin and Yeonjun were walking together, with Taehyung hanging by them, and Beomgyu was with Jungkook a few feet away from Jin and Namjoon. Everyone looked pretty tired, but also excited and Namjoon glanced down at the tickets. "Why don't you pass them back out?" He suggested, handing all but his ticket to Jin. "Everyone can figure out who they're sitting next to." 

Jin nodded in agreement, shifting through the tickets. 

"Hey, Beomgyu-ah," he called, getting the young idols attention. "What is it, Jin-Hyung?" Beomgyu asked, making Jin smile at the easy way Beomgyu had addressed him as Hyung. TXT was advancing fast, and it made Jin proud. "Could you help me pass the tickets out? You can give them to your members." Beomgyu nodded eagerly, and accepted the TXT tickets from Jin. Before he left, he made sure to hand Jungkook his ticket, his maknae eagerly looking at the seat. "12C," read Jungkook, cheering when Jin told him that he was next to the eldest. 

Jin chuckled and then turned back to Beomgyu. "What seat are you?" Jin asked, Beomgyu moving past Yeonjun's ticket to see his own. "I'm seat 13C," he said, looking back up at Jin. "What about you, Hyung?" Jin glanced at his ticket, and smiled. "12B. I guess I'm in the middle." 

Beomgyu giggled, and Jin wandered back to the other members with a smile, heading towards Hoseok. 

"Hobi!" Hoseok immediately glanced up, ending his chatter to Kai and raising a brow at his hyung. "What's up, Jin-Hyung?" He asked. Jin handed him his ticket, and then looked at Kai, who was cocking his head. "Beomgyu-ah has your ticket, he's passing them out too," Jin told the maknae of TXT. Kai nodded and then yawned, making Jin laugh quietly at the cuteness. 

Beomgyu's first ticket that wasn't his was Yeonjun's, so he headed over to his hyung, and then heard the most brilliant set up ever. Yeonjun was thinking, Soobin and Taehyung watching him and expecting an answer, and then Yeonjun spoke. 

"Out of all of them? I think that it's probably..." Beomgyu didn't let him finish, and bounced right into the conversation. "Me! Obviously, me!" He said in a false haughty voice, making all three of his hyung's jerk and blink at him. Then Taehyung and Yeonjun burst out laughing as Soobin rolled his eyes. "So you're my favorite snack now?" Yeonjun asked through his chuckles. Beomgyu blinked, and then, since he was too far in to quit now, he pulled himself up, and smirked. "I am quite the snacc if I do say so myself!" 

Taehyung nearly fell over, Yeonjun clutching onto him as the two laughed and Soobin started face palming. "Anyway, here's your tickets, hyung's!" Beomgyu said cheerfully, handing Soobin and Yeonjun their tickets. "Taehyung-Hyung, Jin-Hyung has yours." Taehyung nodded while Yeonjun and Soobin thanked Beomgyu. 

"I'm seat 14A," said Yeonjun, leaning over to look at Soobin's. "What're you?" Soobin glanced down, and then frowned. "I'm 15B. We aren't in the same row." Taehyung then groaned loudly, and dramatically. "I wanna know who I'm sitting with!" He moaned, making the members of TXT laugh at their hyung's immaturity. "You're seat 13B." Jin suddenly said from behind them, making Taehyung and Yeonjun yelp while Soobin and Beomgyu had seen the eldest coming, and had kept it quiet when Jin put a finger to his lips. 

"Oh! Taehyung-Hyung's next to me!" Beomgyu announced, recalling his seat. "I'm 13C!" Taehyung smiled at the knowledge, holding up his hand for a high five that Beomgyu eagerly gave him. "I wonder who else is next to us?" Taehyung wondered, glancing at Jin. Jin just shrugged. "I haven't seen who it is yet, but I've only got Jimin and Yoongi left." 

He walked away from the group, Beomgyu following along to hand off Kai and Taehyun's tickets. He followed Jin over towards Jimin, Taehyun and Yoongi, none of the group had gotten their tickets yet. 

"Yoongi, Jimin, your tickets," said Jin, making Jimin stop in the middle of a story to grab his. "Who else is sitting in row 13?" Jimin asked upon seeing his seat number and letter. Jin smiled. "Taehyung and Beomgyu-ah." Beomgyu waved at Jimin, making the dancer and vocalist grin and give him a high five. Yoongi glanced at his own ticket while Beomgyu handed Taehyun his. 

"I'm 15C. Who else is 15?" Beomgyu instantly knew the answer. "That's Soobin-Hyung!" Jin nodded, smiling as Beomgyu grinned in accomplishment and then fled to hand out his last ticket. "And Namjoon. So what do you have, Taehyun-ah? You've either got 12A, or 14B, right?" 

Taehyung kept a straight face as he looked at his seat, wondering who he'd be sitting with. "I have 12A," he told Jin. Jin whooped out loud. "Nice! You're with Kookie and me!" Taehyun blushed a little at the mention of Jungkook, and Jin remembered that Taehyun had a case of hero worship for his maknae. "Noooooo!" Jimin screeched, getting a side eye from a few other people who were in the hallways. "Kookie is going to steal Taehyunie from me!!" 

Yoongi and Jin both gave Jimin odd looks, but it didn't stop him from grabbing Taehyun's arm and pulling him into a side hug. "Stay with me, my child!" Jimin begged. Taehyun blushed at the attention, but slowly inched away, Yoongi taking notice and deftly smacking Jimin's head. Jimin released Taehyun and pout at Yoongi, while Jin just laughed. 

Beomgyu headed over to Kai, and flung himself that the taller idol. "Hyuka!" Kai looked over to his hyung, and quickly caught the ticket that Beomgyu flung at him. "You're seat 14B! Right?" Kai nodded, and immediately, Hoseok started to whoop. "You're next to Yeonjun," said Beomgyu, grinning when Hoseok announced that Kai was next to him as well. 

The groups continued to chat for a few minutes, until Jin stopped in place, and turned around. "What gate were we again?" He asked. Namjoon glanced at the ticket, and then back up at Jin. "Five," he replied, cocking his head in confusion. Jin's reply made several idols snort in amusement. 

"We just passed gate thirteen." 

And so they turned back, and headed to the correct gate, meeting the camera men and makeup noonas at the correct gate, and laughing as Namjoon quietly explained that they'd walked right past the gate whole chattering and handing out tickets. 

"Well, we're right on time!" Hoseok called. "Fifteen minutes until boarding!" They all glanced at their phones, and found that Hoseok was right, they had made it right on time. "Let's get some seats and wait to board then," said Yoongi as he sat down hard in a seat, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes. 

Everyone else blinked, then slowly sat down. No one else fell asleep like Yoongi, they decided to sleep on the plane.

(A/NHere are the seats if your wondering!   
Taehyun-12A Jin-12B Jungkook-12CJimin-13A Taehyung-13B Beomgyu-13C Yeonjun-14A Hueningkai-14B Hoseok-14C Namjoon-15A Soobin-15B Yoongi-15C)

Unfortunately for the tired group of idols, fifteen minutes seemed more like fifteen hours when their eyelids were tugging down, and their faces felt atypically numb. 

It wasn't the most tired they'd ever been by a long shot, but there was always that nagging feeling that told them that they didn't have to be feeling sleep deprived, so why were they allowing themselves to be? 

By the ten minute mark, Kai had fallen asleep right on Soobin's chest, the maknae of TXT curled up sideways in his seat like a cat, and Soobin with his eyes closed lazily stroking his fingers through Kai's hair. 

Beomgyu had to fight of his giggles when he heard a small sigh coming from Kai, and he mentally compared it to a kitten purring while its mother kneaded it. Hoseok was on the other side of Kai, and after he'd gotten over his pouting at Kai not cuddling up to him, had elected to take a photo of the two and cheerfully post it with the caption 'So tired, waiting for the plane!' 

Jin was sitting beside Yoongi, and was having a normal, competent conversation with Namjoon. Except for the fact that a tired Namjoon was somehow an even clumsier Namjoon than usual, and the leader of BTS had managed to smack himself in the face twice with wild hand gestures. 

They were talking about schedules. Literally just schedules. 

Taehyun, Jimin and Jungkook were sitting next to one another, and Taehyun was blinking his eyes open while flicking through his social media, while Jungkook and Jimin chatted quietly about some video they'd seen the day before. Yeonjun was on the other side of Yoongi, and was barely keeping his eyes open like the others. 

"Now boarding group A." The agent at the gate suddenly announced. Instantly, everyone was jolting up, and the group of idols quickly looked down at their tickets to identify their seats again. 

Taehyun, Jimin, Yeonjun and Namjoon all stood up, several camera men and a makeup noona along with them as they grabbed their carry on bags and tromped over to the gate. The tired idols handed off their tickets to the agent, and then wandered down to the plane. 

The rows and rows of seats were slowly being invaded as passengers found their rows, and deposited their bags in the overhead compartments. The idols quickly found their rows, and identified that seat A of every row was the window seat, a fact that made Jimin grin, since he got to make fun of Jungkook the entire way about his maknae not getting a window seat. 

"Hyung...'m tired.." Jimin heard from behind him, and turned to see Taehyun staring at him with half lidded eyes. Jimin felt his pulse stop for a second from the pure adorableness of the scene, as well as the way Taehyun had referred to him solely as Hyung. "You've gotta stay awake for a bit longer, Taehyunie. After all the safety advisories you can sleep," Jimin said, trying to sound like a responsible Hyung when all he wanted to do was cuddle Taehyun until the younger fell into a comfortable sleep. 

The younger idol didn't seem to be in any state of mind to do much thinking, and simply hummed softly in acknowledgement and curled up like a cat in his seat. Jimin snapped a picture just because it was so cute. 

A row behind them, Namjoon was trying not to coo at Yeonjun, who was playing around with a small green stress ball, bouncing it from palm to palm, and squeezing it every few moments. That, combined with the slightly dazed look in his eyes, and the way Yeonjun cutely yawned and then brushed some hair form his eyes with the back of his hand, made Namjoon feel like he was looking at a particularly adorable kitten in need of hugs and affection, and Namjoon wanted to give said hugs and affection. 

In simpler terms, he felt like Hoseok. 

Namjoon was only interrupted in his adorable fest by group B stumbling into the plane, Jin, Taehyung, Kai and Soobin all wandering down the aisles to locate their rows. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah." Jin greeted softly as he located Taehyun in what he knew to be his row. Taehyun made a small noise, and Jin outright cooed at how cute the young idol looked. "Are you tired?" It was a stupid question, since Jin knew all of them were tired. The initial embarrassment from cuddling with unit mates in the vans on the way here, and then the adrenaline going through security and walking to the gate had faded, and left behind just exhaustion at being awake through the night, and knowing that they'd be trapped on a plane for the next seventeen hours. Jin was feeling it too, so he didn't do anything but coo as he sat down, and Taehyun almost immediately latched onto him like he was touch starved, Jin twitching as he suddenly understood why Jimin had been so hesitant to wake Taehyun up in the van. The usually mature member of TXT was completely and totally precious when he was tired. 

Taehyung collapsed in the seat next to Jimin, and the two proclaimed soulmates just fit together, cuddling close for comfort and warmth that they both sought. It was calming, and Taehyung found himself almost falling asleep before they even took off. 'Almost' being the important word, since Jimin gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs, and then clutched a hand over Taehyung's mouth to absorb his indignant shriek. 

"Look!" Jimin whispered roughly into his ear. Taehyung turned, pushing away his hyung's hand as he did, to see what was behind them. 

It was Namjoon and Soobin, the two leaders of the idol groups had thrown all caution to the wind, and Soobin had his head propped up on Namjoon's shoulder while the elder leader tapped away on his phone, Soobin looking barely awake, and dazed enough not to care that he was practically cuddling his hyung. 

"Aren't they adorable!?" Jimin asked, making Taehyung nod in response. "We have to cuddle with Beomgyu-ah as soon as he gets on!" Jimin whispered loudly, making Taehyung again nod in agreement. Beomgyu was a bright and hyper person from what they'd seen, but when he was tired he turned into a cuddle demon. Much like Taehyung and Jimin themselves, honestly. 

The trios for each row seemed to be pretty well made, and when seat C's came on board and wandered through the aisles to their seats, everyone seemed satisfied to plop down and curl up. Especially Yoongi, who Namjoon had a good laugh at since Hoseok had to practically carry the second eldest on board, and then push him into his seat, Yoongi rebounding off of Namjoon's chest, and just giving a sleepy glare to everyone in the vicinity. 

Then he promptly went back to sleep. 

Jungkook took his seat with a yawn, already curling into Jin's side. The eldest of the group smiled fondly and ran a hand through Jungkook's hair, making the younger hum and curl a bit closer. On Jin's other side, Taehyun had curled up close as well, and Jin smiled as both of his dongseangs fell into a comfortable state of rest.

Much like the twelfth row, the fourteenth didn't have much control either. Yeonjun was barely awake by the time Hoseok arrived, and Kai immediately curled into his hyung's chest to sleep, Hoseok giving no complaints and bringing an arm up to tap Yeonjun on the shoulder. 

Yeonjun glanced at him with exhaustion clear in his eyes, and when Hoseok gave the younger a kind smile, Yeonjun inched closer and allowed Hoseok to wrap a firm and warm arm around his shoulders. It felt nice, and Yeonjun hummed softly in satisfaction. 

Back in row twelve, as soon as Beomgyu arrived behind Hoseok and Yoongi, the young idol barely checked the row number, instead looking for the elder idols he'd been told he was sitting with, and fell into the aisle seat that was available next to them. 

Jimin and Taehyung grinned when they saw him, Beomgyu's eyes partially closed, and his hands curled tightly together in the pockets of his hoodie, which he was tugging closer around himself for warmth. All of the members of TXT were wearing large hoodies, actually. 

Taehyun had a light blue one, that was big enough to fall almost to his knees, and a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants. Beomgyu had a yellow one with the hood flopped over his fluffy hair, and the sleeves curled over his hands, with a pair of black sweatpants. Soobin had a dark navy blue hoodie on, one that was baggy around his arms and broad shoulders, the same sweatpants as Taehyun. Yeonjun and Kai both had pretty green hoodies, and black sweatpants, and while Yeonjun's hoodie was baggy enough to touch his knees, Kai's was slightly shorter, and was the most actually fitting of his members. 

It was pretty adorable all around, and made Jimin and Taehyung smile since BTS had dressed half and half between comfy and proper. 

Namjoon wore a pair of jeans and a nice long sleeved shirt, though with a black hoodie on top. Jin was wearing jeans and a t shirt, with a nice jacket overtop the gray t. Both Jimin and Taehyung had gone for comfy, and Jimin was wearing sweatpants he typically wore for dance practice and a comfortable pink sweatshirt, while Taehyung was wearing a Gucci t shirt, sweatpants and one of his regular hoodies and headbands. Hoseok was dressed in a pair of tight pants and a nice blue shirt, with a light grey hoodie on top of the outside, and Yoongi was in bed clothes, a pair of dark fluffy pants, a baggy t shirt and a dark purple baggy sweatshirt over it all. Jungkook had gone for a pair of jeans, and a blue sweatshirt. 

It was also obvious that they all had face masks with them, and were planning on wearing them through the airport in Orlando since more fans were bound to be there, waiting for them. Big Hit had managed to keep their flight number and time to Orlando quiet, since they knew that the boys would be half dead on their feet and definitely in no mood to be grabbed at by fans, but their Orlando arriving time had gotten out, which meant that there might be crowds of fans there. 

But they had more than a dozen hours until they had to worry about that, for now, they just settled in together for a long plane ride. 

The flight attendants came out a few moments later, and began the safety speech that they did every time there was a flight. 

Jin groaned under his breath, but reached out to wake both Taehyun and Jungkook so that the two would hear it. Jungkook probably had it memorized, and Taehyun had heard it several times, but Jin still knew that they were supposed to listen through it every flight. 

Namjoon and Soobin also sat up a bit, listening to the flight attendant, while Yoongi didn't give a crap, and went back to sleep after barely opening his eyes enough to do his seat belt. 

No one in row thirteen made a move to listen, instead Taehyung leaned over to Beomgyu, who was resting in a very uncomfortable looking position, and slowly maneuvered the younger idol until he was leaning on Taehyung's shoulder. The vocalist gave Jimin a big thumbs up once he'd succeeded in his task, Beomgyu not even twitching when he was touched and moved. Jimin grinned back, and leaned forwards to snap a quick photo before he turned his phone to airplane mode, and strapped himself in, Taehyung doing the same, and then reaching across Beomgyu to strap the younger in so that they wouldn't have to wake him, and he wouldn't move away. 

In row fourteen, Kai was woken enough by the flight attendants speech to do his seat belt, and learn where the safety vests were in case they crashed into the ocean before he went back to cuddling with his hyung. Yeonjun half listened, and half used the last few minutes before they took off to make a few random posts, as well as a selca of their row, with Kai against Hoseok's chest asleep, and Hoseok giving a bright grin and making a heart with his hands. As soon as he posted it, Yeonjun was pleased to see that it started getting likes almost immediately. 

"Thank you for joining us, and have a wonderful flight." The attendant ended as she stepped back and went to where the flight attendants sat during take off.   
Namjoon turned to Soobin, who was yawning, but still awake at the moment. "I hope that you don't mind scooting past Yoongi-Hyung to go to the restroom, or anything. He won't wake up for at least the next ten hours no matter what we do." Soobin chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "I doubt any of my members will be awake in the next ten hours either," he replied, before yawning again. 

Namjoon did as well, feeling small tears prick at his eyes from the action, and deciding to obey his bodies request for rest. 

He leaned his head back, and then slowly inched his arm over Soobin's shoulders, bringing the younger leader in so that he was curled into Namjoon's side. Soobin twitched for a second, but he didn't protest, and Namjoon could feel the younger idol let out a small huff of air as he relaxed again into cuddling. Namjoon closed his eyes as well, sinking into sleep. 

The plane was quiet, and as it turned down the run way, only two members of the idol group were still awake. 

Jimin and Jin had managed to keep their eyes open, but for two very different reasons. Jin had stayed awake to watch over TXT, since he knew that no one in his own group had a fear of heights, or were scared of the initial take off, but he didn't know that to be true about anyone from TXT, and wanted to be there if one of his dongseangs got frightened. Jimin was still awake because he was quickly taking pictures of all of the cute positions his hyung's and dongseangs had gotten themselves into. 

Jin's worries were unfounded though, since they got into the air and they all felt their ears pop without any of the TXT idols even twitching. Fears assuaged, Jin closed his eyes and flopped back, wrapping an arm around Jungkook and Taehyun each, and then leaning back in his seat to get some rest, his eyes aching slightly at being awake at this early an hour. 

It was seven hours before any of the idols did so much as twitch. The plane ride was gentle and smooth, and none of the fight attendants made a move to awaken the sleeping passengers when they made a round to hand out drinks and small snacks. 

When Taehyun woke up, he immediately closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. The typical feeling of laziness and warmth invaded his bones, begging him to go back and sleep for another few minutes just like it always did when he woke up. Taehyun allowed it for another minute or two, but then forced his body into movement, and sat up. He turned red when he noticed that he'd been snuggled into Jin's side for the past...Taehyun reached for his phone and checked the time. For the last seven hours. 

Great. 

Well, at least Taehyun wasn't the only one. He turned in his seat, and had a full view of all his members, and the elder idols of BTS cuddling together in their rows. No one had been left alone, even Yoongi had had his hand taken in Soobin's grasp, Taehyun's leader seeking warmth for his cold hands while he was sleeping. 

Taehyun giggled quietly, and then rubbed his eyes, reaching down between his legs to grab his small bag and pull out his power pack. He still had ten hours left in his flight to Orlando, and Taehyun knew that he wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. He plugged his phone in, and then tapped on his social media, eyes widening when he saw Yeonjun's last post, which was a group selca of him, Kai, and Hoseok. Taehyun grinned softly when he saw how Hoseok was giving the camera a heart with his hands, while Kai slept peacefully on his chest. He'd love to see the color Kai turned when he saw that his hyung had posted that to all their MOA. And apparently a good chunk of ARMY as well, since Yeonjun's post had way more likes than Taehyun believed they had MOA. 

Taehyun grinned as he saw several other posts made by Jimin, who had managed to snap a picture of all the rows at the right angles that you could see everyone cuddled together. Those posts had so many likes that Taehyun had to rub his eyes and look at the number again. 

"What're you grinning at?" 

The sudden voice from beside him made Taehyun gasp, and nearly drop his phone. Then two quiet sets of laughs reached him, and Taehyun blushed as he turned. Both Jin and Jungkook had awakened, and were watching the younger idol squirm. "U-um." Taehyun lifted up his phone to show the elder idols, letting Jin take it from him and listening to Jungkook and Jin coo at the images. "All of my little dongseangs are so adorable!" Jin cooed, making Taehyun and Jungkook both flush. 

"Anyway, what do you want to do? We've still got ten hours left," said Jungkook, running a hand through his hair. Jin glanced at Taehyun, and then his eyes caught on Taehyun's still open bag, and more importantly, the desk of cards inside. "Oh! We can play cards! That's super fun that you brought them along, Taehyun-ah!" 

Taehyun looked down at his beg, and spotted his card desk that he typically used for card tricks, instead of the deck that he used for playing cards. "O-oh um... that's not the deck is usually use for playing," he said, taking it out and making both of his hyung's blink. "Oh yeah! You do magic tricks, right? I remember that from one of your interviews!" Jin grinned, gesturing to the cards in Taehyun's hands. 

"Show us some! Please?" Taehyun melted at the puppy look Jin was giving him. (How was it fair that the eldest out of all twelve of them was able to do such adorable aegyo?) Jungkook nodded along, and Taehyun started shuffling the cards. 

He kept to more simple ones, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the elder idols. But all the same, both of them let out gasp and grins when Taehyun performed each trick, making Taehyun more and more confident. Then Jin asked if Taehyun could teach him and Jungkook some of the tricks. 

"Um. Yeah, sure!" Taehyun agreed quickly, grabbing the extra deck of cards from his bag. He didn't care if that was the one he used for playing, he could get a new one. He passed the deck over to Jin and then looked down at his own deck. He took two cards into his fingers, and Jin and Jungkook copied him. Then he lifted up his other hand, and gave the cards a flick.

They switched around, and Jin's mouth fell open while Jungkook gasped. "Whoa! How'd you do it?" Jin asked, making Taehyun stammer a bit before he started to explain to them what was behind the trick. 

It took twenty minutes for the two to understand the trick, and then another thirty before Jungkook could confidently do it a few times in a row. 

By that point, to thirteen had awoken, and was leaning over the seats to also watch. 

"Taehyun once made Hyuka fall out of his seat because he got so shocked," Beomgyu told the group. "It was so funny that Soobin-Hyung made Taehyun do it again, just so he could see Kai's reaction!" Jimin, Taehyung and Jin laughed at the story, while Jungkook continued to go over the card trick he'd recently been taught. "What's the funniest thing that's ever happened in an interview?" Taehyung asked, making the two members of TXT exchange looks. 

"I think it was when they asked us to dance Crown at two times speed," Beomgyu said, smiling as he recalled the next few minutes of that particular interview. Taehyun laughed as well, making the BTS members blink. "Oh yeah! We all got into position for Crown, and then they put on Run Away at two times speed instead!" Both members of TXT burst out laughing, trying to quiet themselves to avoid waking up the other idols in the rows behind them. "We almost tripped over each other, and barely got into position!" Beomgyu shook his head, smiling at Taehyun, who turned to look at the amused idols on the sides of them. "Yeonjun-Hyung was so surprised by the end that we didn't fall over each other." 

Jimin and Taehyung laughed along with the younger idols, while Jin grinned and Jungkokk searched up the show on his phone. When he clicked on the correct clip, his eyes widened. "You call this nearly tripping over each other?" He asked in shock, gaining the attention of his fellow idols. "This is really good! Especially since you didn't even know what song was about to play!" He lifted the screen so that his hyung's could see as well, and they all watched the clip together. After the first two second set, the group of five was completely in synch, not showing at all the panic they must've felt when Run Away came on instead of Crown. 

"Wow! JK's right, this is really good!" Taehyung complimented, making Beomgyu and Taehyun flush and grin in accomplishment. "Thank you, Hyung!" Beomgyu thanked. 

"What're we watching?" Hoseok suddenly asked from the row behind them, all of them turning to see that Hoseok and Kai were awake, Yeonjun still being asleep with an arm wrapped around Kai. 

"Idol Weekly clip where TXT danced to Run Away at double speed after being told they were doing Crown." Jimin summarized, making Kai groan and cover his face. "Oh no not that!" He moaned. "I nearly fell on my face in that interview!"   
They all stared at him, and Jungkook handed his phone over to Taehyung so that the vocalist could show Hoseok the video. 

"You call that nearly falling on your face? That's awesome!" Hosoek gasped, not seeing any faults in the dance other than the first second, which was completely understandable considering they thought they were dancing to a completely different song. 

Kai hid his face in his hands while his hyung's all started cooing, and only came back up when he heard Yeonjun's voice from beside him. 

"Why're you bullying Hyuka?" The eldest of TXT asked tiredly. Immediately, the group of idols burst into random explanations, and Yeonjun stared blankly at them for a full minute of babble, until he slowly pulled his hood up over his head, pulled the strings so that it closed over his face, and then leaned his head back down to go back to sleep. 

The explanations faded after that as the group broke out into laughter at Yeonjun's totally done actions.

After Yeonjun's entertaining reaction to Hueningkai being made fun of, it was another three hours into the plane ride before the group started chattering again. 

Everyone had gone into their phones, accepting drinks from the flight attendants, and generally trying not to disturb all the other passengers, especially the back row of their group, since their leaders and Yoongi hadn't yet awakened. 

Taehyun had stashed his cards back into his bag, and Jungkook had gotten his phone back, everything going quiet and comfortable. 

At least, it was until the intercom started to fizzle, and then the pilots voice echoed through the cabin of the plane. That managed to wake the back row up, and get the rest of the idols to glance up from their devices in order to find out what was going on. 

"Hello, passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We may have some slight turbulence coming up, so we ask that you stay in your seats until you see that seat belt sign above you flick off." 

They all glanced around a bit, Beomgyu being the first to just shrug and go back to his phone, the others following along after another second. 

Soobin yawned quietly in the back, and then blinked when he realized that he was leaned up against something very warm, and very comfortable. 

"Did you have a good nap?" His pillow asked him softly. Soobin jolted a bit, and turned, blushing as he realized that he'd been lying against Namjoon for the past ten hours. "Y-yes. I'm sorry for leaning against you, Hyung," he apologized, bowing his head quickly. Namjoon shook his own head, rolling his shoulders before he spoke. "Don't apologize. I was comfortable as well. How long do we have left in the flight?" 

Soobin grabbed for his phone, but Yoongi answered before he could check the time. "We've got a little less than seven hours to go," the perpetually tired member of BTS said. "Ah. That's good. We got some good sleep then. Is everyone else awake?" Namjoon asked, leaning up to see if all of the other idols were awake and had heard the announcement. 

"Everyone's awake, Namjoon-Hyung!" Yeonjun called back, making Namjoon hum in approval. "What's everyone doing?" Asked Soobin, who was the tallest out of all of them, but still unable to see how two of his members were doing up in the front rows. 

Hoseok answered Soobin's question, glancing around them. "Pretty much everyone is on their phones. Taehyun-ah showed off some magic tricks a few hours ago though." Namjoon and Soobin smiled while Yoongi gave a soft chuckle. 

"Who wants to play a game!?" Jungkook suddenly called out, Jin quickly shushing the maknae of BTS when another passenger glared at him. The glare wasn't nearly enough to deter the other idols though, and Jungkook had quickly gotten Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun and Kai's approval. The back row and Jin stayed out of it, not wanting to annoy all the other passengers, and Soobin was on his social media, sending out a quick update on their trip. 

Jungkook grinned at the wave of support he got. "Alright!" He called. "Let's play a game of truth and a lie!" Everyone blinked. They knew the game, it was a pretty basic one. You told a true thing about yourself, and then you told a lie about yourself, and people had to guess which was the truth and which was the lie. A basic game, but the last time they'd played it was in a classroom in middle school, for a get to know your classmates exercise. 

Although...a getting to know your group exercise didn't seem like the worst plan at the moment. The twenty questions game had gotten a few things cleared up, and had gotten the TXT members much more comfortable with their unit mates, but it didn't get them a lot closer on a personal level. 

"Sounds good, but just to be fair, when it's a BTS members turn, TXT has to guess the truth and the lie, and when it's TXT's turn, BTS has to guess!" Jimin offered up, everyone easily agreeing on the new rule. "Alright! Who wants to start?" Jimin asked, grinning when Taehyung raised a hand. "How about we go in order of seats? So Taehyun-ah would be first, then Kookie, and so on?" 

They all agreed, and quickly set down to it. 

Taehyun blinked at being first, biting his lip softly. "I have a dog named Sowon. I love photography," he said calmly, with a very easy tone. The BTS participating members blinked. They knew that Taehyun was mature and calm, but they hadn't expected him to be so good at lying. In fact, it was pretty hard to figure out which one was a lie. 

"Number one is true, number two was a lie!" Jungkook finally said, making Jimin and Taehyung groan. "No way! Number one was the lie, and number two was the truth!" Taehyung said, Jimin agreeing. All eyes went to Hoseok, who bit his lip for a moment, before nodding. "I agree with Tae and Jimin."

Taehyun smiled slightly. "You three are correct," he told them, making the said three whoop in accomplishment, and Jungkook groan. 

"Alright, my turn!" The maknae of BTS called, thinking quickly. "One, my favorite number is one, and two, I love snakes." The four members of TXT exchanged glances, and it ended up with Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Kai all looking to Taehyun, who was the best at figuring out lies. 

Taehyun hesitated, and then answered with confidence. "One is truth, two is a lie." His other members nodded along, agreeing with him, and making the members of BTS grin. "Correct!" Jungkook cheered with a grin, reaching across Jin to pat Taehyun's back. The second youngest flushed with pleasure, and made the others laugh quietly with his quietly whispered, "Thank you." After Jungkook had praised him. 

"My turn! I love Doctor Strange, and I love action films!" Jimin said brightly, and they all got an idea of what a bad actor the vocalist and dancer was when he flinched at the end of his first statement. "You don't like Doctor Strange," said Kai confidently, at the exact same moment both Beomgyu and Yeonjun said, "Number one was the lie," and Taehyun nodded in agreement. 

Jimin pouted at their ease with finding him out, while Taehyung laughed at his soulmate. The best actor in BTS smirked, making the younger idols of TXT quickly refocus, lest they miss some kind of tick that Taehyung had. 

"I love pigeons, and I dislike Michelangelo." Taehyung said with a completely straight face, and calm voice. Instantly, the members of TXT knew they were in trouble. Beomgyu, Kai and Yeonjun couldn't detect a hint of untruth for either statement, and they once again looked to Taehyun to figure it out. 

Taehyung and the BTS members were also watching Taehyun, and they could tell it was starting to grate on Taehyun's nerves. After a few moments, Taehyun opened his mouth, then closed it and stared Taehyung in the eyes. Both Tae's stared at one another, and Taehyung almost looked away when Taehyun's gaze became colder and more direct. 

He didn't though, and Taehyun finally came up with an answer. "Number one is... number one is the truth. And number two is a lie." Taehyun said, not sounding half as confident as he'd been with Jungkook's turn. 

"Whooaaaa! Nice job!" Hoseok cheered, and Taehyung grinned as well, giving Taehyun a big thumbs up while the TXT members celebrated. "Go Taehyunie!!" Beomgyu shouted, getting a sharp look from Jin and instantly apologizing for his volume. "Good job!!" Kai stage whispered, making Taehyun blush lightly and grin at his accomplishment. 

All eyes went to Beomgyu, who already had his thoughts lined up. "My nickname is Cookie, and I like climbing trees." He said quickly, as though that could stop them from seeing which was a truth and a lie. 

"The first ones the lie!" Jungkook called instantly. "Your nickname is 'Bamgyu'! I heard it yesterday!" Jungkook grinned when Taehyung nodded along. "Climbing trees is the truth," Taehyung said, though he didn't sound as confident as Jungkook had. 

Meanwhile, Hoseok and Jimin observed Beomgyu, who smirked very slightly after Taehyung agreed with Jungkook. "Nope! You don't like climbing trees, and your nick name is Cookie!" Hoseok called up, enjoying the slight widening of TXT's eyes. They'd obviously believed that the BTS members would follow Taehyung's lead, since their second youngest was the most adept with acting and lying. 

However, Hoseok had gotten a very clear image a few moments ago, and was confident in his answer. "I agree with Hobi-Hyung," Jimin said quickly, giving Hoseok a happy high five. "How'd you know?" Beomgyu groaned out, making Jungkook let out a soft shriek and Taehyung groan. Hoseok just pumped a fist, and pointed at Beomgyu's face. "You smirked as soon as Taehyung agreed with Jungkook! You were proud that you got TaeTae to fall for it!!" 

Beomgyu tossed his head back, groaning again as Taehyung sputtered and Jimin laughed, smacking Taehyung on the shoulder. Yeonjun, Kai and Taehyun giggled along with Jimin, enjoying the chaos that their mood maker had wrecked. 

"Alright! That means it's my turn!" Yeonjun said, grinning slyly as he considered what to say. He knew it couldn't be anything about dancing. Yeonjun's opinions of dancing were very obvious, and everyone knew how much he loved it. Likewise, he couldn't say anything about food, since pretty much 50% of TXT's broadcasts he mentioned food of some sort/was eating food of some sort. 

"Mm. Number one, my blood type is O, and I dislike tulips," Yeonjun stated proudly. He heard the silence of BTS debating his statements, and grinned. Hopefully none of them had paid much attention to his introductory video, since both facts were taken from that, and the basic profile that anyone could see online. 

In front of him, Yeonjun could hear Beomgyu laughing quietly, and grinned when he could also make out Taehyun's almost silent laughs. 

Taehyung was super focused. He'd embarrassed himself on the last few, so he had to get Yeonjun's right. He was supposed to be the best at telling lies, so it was time to prove it! He thought over what he knew about Yeonjun...which was not much to be honest. He knew that the eldest of TXT was an extremely gifted singer and dancer, and that Yeonjun loved food and dancing. And he also knew that in his introductory video he was represented by- 

"Number one is the truth, and two was the lie!" Taehyung announced. His eyes crinkled into a grin. "In your introductory video, you were represented by tulips! So you must like them!" Hoseok and Jungkook gasped in unison, Jimin tapping his chin for a second, before he also grinned. "That's right! I remember that! Taehyung's right!" 

Yeonjun closed his eyes, and flipped back, tossing himself into Kai's chest. The younger idol huffed as his hyung's head hit him, but then let out a shrieking laugh when Yeonjun tried to curl up into a ball in Kai's lap. "Hyuuuuuuka! Hyung's beat me!" Yeonjun whined, making all of them laugh again. Jin joined in with the teasing, leaning back in his seat so that he could see Yeonjun. "Awwww. Taehyungie, you made your poor dongseang sad!" Then eldest idol of all of them cooed, making the others laugh all the more. Yeonjun curled up tighter into Kai, making groaning sounds as he did so. 

"Yah! Aren't you supposed to be a 'Smartie'!?" Beomgyu called, making Yeonjun shoot up. "Of course I am! Who do you think you're talking to, you disrespectful dongseang!" 

The antics of the younger idols just made everyone else laugh louder, even Yoongi, Namjoon and Soobin joining in. Namjoon shook his head, holding a hand over his face as he watched Yeonjun reach up over the seat to smack Beomgyu upside the head. 

At that exact moment though, that turbulence the pilot had warned them about hit, and Yeonjun flew back in his seat, bouncing back off and nearly elbowing Kai in the face. 

Kai yelped, and sank back towards Hoseok, who grabbed Kai around the middle, and started tickling the maknae. 

"St-sto-stop!" Kai laughed, squeaking when Hoseok started at his ribs, and then progressed up his sides. "Yah! Someone tickle Beomgyu too!" Yeonjun called, recovering from his tumble, and making Jimin and Taehyung grow devilish smirks as they turned to the youngest in their row. 

Beomgyu's eyes went wide, and he raised his hands in protection, only to be thwarted when Jungkook reached around and started tickling him from the row in front. Beomgyu squealed, and dodged back, only to fall into the waiting and wriggling fingers of Taehyung, Jimin's small hands working their way in under his chin and then behind his knees, Beomgyu's bright laughs complimenting Kai's and making the entire group of idols smile. 

Beomgyu and Kai's faces were red by the time Jin finally called out for them to stop, and the only reason Jin had was because they were starting to get a few dirty looks from other passengers. 

"Alright, alright. Let's settle down. We've got six hours left in this flight," Jin calmed, smiling as he saw Beomgyu and Kai slump back in their seats, exhausted from being tickled for minutes on end, while the ticklers grinned and gave each other high fives. 

As the tickled and ticklers calmed after Jin's warning, the back row started chatting. Soobin gently poked Namjoon, gaining the attention of BTS's leader. "Why don't we do a small video of the plane ride?" He suggested quietly. "It'll help keep everyone calm, and keep them from getting too loud." Namjoon smiled at the idea, nodding along. "That's a great plan. As soon as Jin-Hyung gets everyone together, we'll start setting it up." Soobin grinned at Namjoon's approval and praise. Yoongi leaned closer as well. "We could do a mini interview to post," he said, nodding to Namjoon's phone. "We can tape everyone giving their introductions and what they most want to do on the trip." Soobin and Namjoon both nodded at the suggestion, and then tuned back in for when Jin continued speaking. 

In the front row, Jin gave them all another few seconds to calm themselves before he continued. "How about we all relax a bit? As soon as we land, we're going to be getting into our motor coach, and heading to the hotel. And remember that we've got an early master class, so we're going to need our sleep." They all nodded, obeying Jin and relaxing back in their seats. Namjoon took that as his cue to pop in. 

"How about we do a little video for ARMY and MOA?" He suggested, and with just a few glances, everyone was on board. "Alright. We'll go row to row. Everyone give their greeting, and then we all share whatever we're most excited to do in Disney?" He got a wave of assent, and Namjoon grinned at the easy solution to entertaining the members, and then grinned at Soobin, who'd given him the idea. "Alright! Let's do this!" Hoseok cheered quietly, taking care not to bother any of the other passengers with his volume. 

Namjoon opened up his camera, and clicked a few buttons to set up a video, bringing it up to capture his face as he started the video. 

"Hello! We are currently on a plane heading to Orlando! And with six hours left in the flight, Soobin-ah and Suga-Hyung had the wonderful ideas to get a little recording from everyone, as well as what they're most excited to do in Disney World!" He said cheerfully, but quietly. He waved a hand to the camera. "Well, It's RM here, and I'm most excited to go to the water park in Disney!" He passed the phone off to Soobin, who gave a pretty grin, and waved. "Hello, I'm Soobin of TXT! I'm most excited to go on the Safari Tour in Disney's Animal Kingdom," he announced with another grin, handing the phone off to Yoongi. 

Yoongi accepted the phone with a small smile to Soobin, and then gave a gummy smile to the camera. "Suga here, and I'm most excited to sleep as soon as we get into Disney!" Yoongi huffed when he heard Jin's call from the front row, telling him to do something else. He rolled his eyes and gave the camera a sly grin. "Jin-hyung's always scolding me for wanting to sleep!" He said with a false vulnerable look, making even TXT snort in amusement at savage Suga's playful side. 

Yoongi transferred the phone up to Hoseok, who grabbed it and instantly began his usual introduction. "Hello!! It's me, I'm your hope, I'm J-Hope!" He grinned, then making a thoughtful expression. "In Disney, I'm most excited to meet all of the Disney Princesses!!" He gave the phone to Kai, who took it delicately and then gave a sweet grin to the camera. "Hello! I'm Hueningkai, and in Disney I'm most excited to go on some rollercoasters with my hyung's!" The bright boy gave the phone to Yeonjun, who also gave a pretty eye smile, and waved. "Hello! Yeonjun of TXT here! I'm most excited to try all of the new foods in Disney! Now off to Beomgyu-ah!" 

Beomgyu twisted around the revive the device, and eagerly waved. "Hi!! It's Beomgyu from TXT! In Disney, I'm most excited to ride some rollercoasters like Hyuka!!" He quickly handed it off to Taehyung, who gave his famous box smile and a peace sign. "It's V, and I'm most excited to get to go on Mt. Everest, which I've heard is a must see in Disney!" He handed the phone to Jimin, who instantly grinned massively. "Hello ARMY and MOA! Jimin here, and in Disney I can't wait to see all of you!!!" 

Yoongi snorted in the back at Jimin's cheesy line, but none of them could deny that Jimin's line wouldn't make at least several dozen fans coo and blush when they saw the video. 

Jimin gave the phone up to Taehyun, who gave a smaller smile than the others, but it was no less genuine than anyone else's. "Hello! I'm TXT's Taehyun, and in Disney I can't wait to go swimming!" He said cheerfully, giving a quick peace sign before he handed it off to Jin, who's smile would literally break the hearts of the coldest and cruelest beings. "Hi there, it's Jin, and I'm most excited to go through Disney's Cinderella's Castle, as well as locate a Disney themed joke book!" His goal sent groans through the group of idols, already knowing that Jin would be making Disney themed dad jokes for the next several months. 

Jungkook was the last to film his piece, and gave a bunny grin as soon as his face was in frame. "Hello ARMY and MOA! It's Jungkook, and I'm most excited to see all the sights in Disney, and go on some fun rides with my hyung's and dongseangs!" Just saying 'dongseangs' was enough to send a thrill through Jungkook. He liked being the maknae, but being a Hyung to such talented young idols was a brilliant feeling. 

Jungkook gave another smile and a wave before he ended the video, and passed the phone all the way back to Namjoon. Namjoon nodded in thanks when Yeonjun passed the device back to its proper owner, and he quickly went through the video while the rest of the idols chattered quietly about their statements. 

"So you like swimming?" Jin asked Taehyun, making the younger nod. "Swimming is one of my favorite things to do," he responded. "We'll have to make a time to go swimming then, I bet the hotel has a pool!" Jungkook interjected cheerfully, making Taehyun smile and nod again. "I checked that, and they do have a pool just a minutes walk from our hotel," he said with a growing grin. 

Jin patted his head, and Taehyun enjoyed the affectionate contact from his eldest Hyung. "We'll definitely go swimming then." 

In the back, Namjoon finished going through the video, and quickly trimmed a few seconds off of them passing the phone around to everyone, before reviewing it one last time and posting it. He grinned as views immediately started shooting up, all their ARMY and MOA's eager to see what was going on in their trip so far. Even though they hadn't even arrived in Orlando yet, so much had happened. 

"Hey, hyungs?" Kai called, making everyone look at the youngest idol. Kai blushed a little bit at all the attention, but kept going. "Isn't the master class we have in Disney accompanied by a school group?" They all glanced at Namjoon, who had the schedule in his bag. Namjoon nodded in agreement, passing the schedule up to Kai. "Yes, all of the master classes we have in Disney are with school groups." 

Kai nodded, then looked back up at Namjoon. "What are we going to be doing there?" His question made everyone go silent, and all look at Namjoon. They hadn't realized, but none of them knew what the master class really was. Not even Jin. 

Namjoon shrugged, only knowing a little bit himself. "All I know about it is that there are two different ones, dance and vocal master classes. I think that they include a school group and a Disney artist coaching that school group. I guess we'll also be working with the school group, but still copying what the Disney artist is doing." They all nodded in understanding, Kai grinned and passed the schedule back. "Thanks, Namjoon-Hyung." 

Namjoon nodded with a smile, and stashed the sheaf of papers back inside his bag. 

"Hey, do you wanna watch an episode of Hellevator?" Jimin suddenly asked Taehyung and Beomgyu. The two glanced over at Jimin curiously. "What's Hellevator?" Beomgyu asked. Jimin grinned at their flummoxed expressions, and leapt into explaining. "It's basically a scare show where they put a couple people into an elevator and make them do a bunch of scary solo and group challenges for money." Taehyung and Beomgyu both grinned, leaning in before Taehyung stopped. "Wait. But aren't there only two earbuds? Not all of us can listen." Jimin shrugged, easily relinquishing his earbud to Beomgyu. "I've seen the show before, so you two can listen and I'll just read the subtitles!" 

Taehyung and Beomgyu agreed easily enough, and the three settled in to watch the show for the next few hours. 

Taehyun and Jungkook had gone back to their phones, while in between them Jin read a book. It was a sad one that Jin had heard a lot about, and had been wanting to read for a while. It was called My Sisters Keeper, and so far Jin was in love with the plot line and characters. Likewise, Yeonjun was reading a book, though he was reading one that was a little more action filled. 

Kai and Hoseok were sharing Hoseok's phone, and watching a funny show called Punked, both laughing quietly every time they pulled off a prank. The back row was pretty much silent. All three of them had gone back onto their phones, Soobin playing Flow, Namjoon playing Candy Crush and Yoongi fiddling around with some lyrics he'd been writing in his notes app. 

The idols had another five and a half hours in their flight, and they were only getting more excited the closer they got to Orlando!

That excitement grew the moment the pilot declared they were staring their descent, and even more so when they started to be able to actually see details of the location. 

The Orlando Airport was massive, they could confirm that fact from when they landed. 

The idols were glued to the windows, practically pushing over each other to see as they came down from the sky and made a clean and smooth landing on the runway. 

"Hyung's! Look over there!" Jungkook gasped, seeing a brightly colored and Disney labeled bus parked in front of the airport. "There's so many people!" And he was right, they could all see that. There were a lot of people flooding into the bus, and as soon as they watched that bus pull away, another one pulled up to gather up the next wave of people heading off to Disney World. 

Getting off the plane felt like it took forever, with everyone maneuvering around one another to get luggage from the overhead compartments, and waiting for the people ahead of them to get their things, and waiting until the doors opened and people had flooded out enough for them to actually move. They all pulled up their hoods, and put on their face masks before they exited, hoping not to get recognized before they got their luggage. Luckily, there weren't too many people outside their gate, and none of the twelve idols could spot any fans in the vicinity. 

As they exited, they tried to stay in a group, Namjoon at the back keeping everyone in his sight while Jin was at the front. 

"Everyone follow me!" Jin called out, Namjoon sending him a quick text that Jin read and then announced. "We're going to get our luggage, and then immediately head to the East exit, where the chartered motor coach will be picking us up, and bringing us to the hotel!" 

Everyone listened to Jin, following along like ducklings as Jin led them out of the gate, and then towards the baggage carousel where their luggage would be coming out in a few minutes. 

As they waited, Yeonjun started moving his leg slightly to a beat that only he could hear. Beomgyu laughed, already foreseeing what would come before his hyung started to dance. Yeonjun was always dancing, even when there was no music but his heartbeat. In response, Beomgyu, Hoseok and Jimin slowly joined in, until all four idols were dancing together and the others were either laughing at the randomness, or face palming at all the stares they were getting. (Jin was just hoping that his dongseangs fun wouldn't get them found out since they hadn't been recognized yet.) 

After a minute, all of the dancing was put on pause, when Namjoon saw Soobin's eyes get massively wide, and Namjoon's smile dropped as he instantly went into panic mode with whatever was making Soobin look like that. The elder leader hadn't seen Soobin look like that before, and his posture went slightly defensive as his senses searched for what was scaring his dongseang. "What's wrong?" Namjoon asked worriedly, only to see Soobin's bug eyed and sartled look crumple as the leader of TXT braced his hands on his knees and started laughing. Namjoon blinked, posture deflating as he wondered what exactly was going on in Soobin's head. Another crying laugh echoed from behind Namjoon, and the leader of BTS turned to see Taehyung and Jungkook pointing at something. 

After they started giggling, everyone took notice quickly, and when Namjoon turned again to see what the apparent most hilarious thing they'd ever seen was, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth. It was a man, in a candy cane suit, who was slowly dancing down the terminals. 

"Wh-what is that?" Jimin stammered out, almost choking as he laughed. Namjoon shook his head, a smile pulling apart his lips as he saw the candy cane man spin and do a little jig for a happily giggling five year old girl at the waiting area across from them. 

Then the man glanced over at them, and half of the group started frantically waving while the other half burst into more laughter. The candy man came bouncing over, and grinned at them. 

"Well hello there! Where are you boys from?" He asked cheerfully. "South Korea!" Jin answered, wiping away a tear in his eye from laughter. The candy man grinned all the brighter. "That's a long way from here, you here to visit Disney World?" They all nodded, and he laughed. "We'll have fun, boys! Did you want a picture?" Instantly, they were all rapidly nodding, even Yoongi wanting to be able to document the encounter. They hadn't really ever been on the side of asking for pictures from someone else, but the man was too fantastic to let go without several selcas to post.

They quickly maneuvered to get pictures with the candy man, and then waved at him as he headed off to entertain more tired fliers. 

"Well...that was something..." Yeonjun said, a dopey grin still on his face as he just couldn't wipe it off. The man was just too funny. The others didn't blame him, since they were still shutting down their laughter as well. 

The luggage soon started coming along, and they jolted back into attention to grab their suitcases as they came out. 

Jungkook suddenly elbowed Taehyung, leaning over so that his words wouldn't be heard by any of their elders. "I dare you to jump on the carousel." He was holding his phone up, obviously intending to record/take photos if Taehyung actually did it. Taehyung's eyes widened, and his lips stretched into a grin. He took two steps before Jin's hand was wrapped around his collar and tugging him back. Both of the maknae line members pouted, wondering how Jin had seen it coming. "One, you always dare someone to try to jump on the baggage claim at the airport when we don't have fans surrounding us, and two, Beomgyu and Soobin are right behind you, and at least one of them has common sense." Jin stated, seeing their thoughts as if they'd spoke them. 

Both of them knew who had told Jin, since from what they'd seen, Beomgyu was more likely to jump onto the carousel with them than tell Jin. 

Soobin gave them a slightly worried and guilty look though, and Taehyung gave him a small smile to assure the young leader that they weren't mad. Although it would've been funny if they managed to get past Jin, he knew that Soobin had told Jin because he was worried about them getting spotted, and also about maybe one of them getting hurt from their actions. Neither him or Jungkook could be mad at him for that.

After that debacle, they stood in silence for about a dozen suitcases before Kai noticed his coming around the bend and grabbed it, then Soobin got his, then Hoseok, then Yeonjun, then Jimin, then Jungkook, then Jin, then Beomgyu, then Yoongi, then Namjoon, then Taehyun and finally Taehyung got his, which was the second last suitcase on the line. After a moment of Jungkook and Jimin joking around about how Taehyung was the last one to get his, Jin cut in.

"Alright! We ready to head to the hotel?" Jin called out, making everyone cheer and gather together again. They took off towards the East exit, the camera crew and makeup noonas trailing along after them as Namjoon led them to the correct exit. 

"Whoaaaa!" Beomgyu gasped as they passed a massive palm tree display. Hoseok tugged on Jimin's arm, forcing the smaller boy to stop so that he could take a photo of Hoseok by the tree. They kept going, and Jungkook, Beomgyu and Taehyung were taking pictures of almost everything while the others only took a few, but stared in awe at everything. 

The exit was only about two minutes away when they saw the group. It was a group of late teens-early twenties girls standing in a pack of about two and a half dozen, and the idols could all spot several BTS shirts and sweatshirts in the crowd. "Let's go this way." Namjoon suggested, leading them close to the wall in order to be as far away from the girls as possible. Before anyone could really comprehend, BTS had once again pushed the younger idols of TXT into the center of the group, Yoongi at the back and keeping a critical eye on the girls to make sure he knew if they noticed them. It wasn't that they didn't like meeting fans, they really did! But they had to get back to the hotel quickly so that they could get some sleep before their masterclass. 

And it would suck if they got chased through the airport like a few other times they could clearly recall. 

The girls were focused on incoming planes and the gates, watching vigilantly for any sign of the idols who were scooting behind them to get to the motor coach to their hotel. The camera men and makeup noonas were silent as well, understanding what would happen if they made a lot of commotion.

They made it most of the way past before one of the girls yawned, turning around to throw away an empty cup of coffee that she'd been drinking. Instantly, the idols tried to hurry their pace, hoping that the girl wouldn't look up. 

Spoiler alert, she looked up. And saw them, and their makeup noonas, and the camera crew, and her eyes widened, and she shrieked something that sounded like Hoseok's name. Instantly, the group of women were focused on them, and then they all started crying out their biases names. The camera men and noonas pushed in, making a kind of wall against the enthusiastic fans as the twelve idols shoved their way towards the exit. 

Amongst the cries of BTS's names, they could also make out a few girls yelling for TXT, which only made the hyung's close tighter around their dongseangs, remembering incidents where they would get grabbed by fan girls and not wanting any of that to ever happen to TXT. 

TXT was more worried about their hyung's, since all of them had been smushed together with a member of BTS on every side. Soobin had both Beomgyu and Kai in his grip, while Taehyun and Yeonjun were in front of them, right behind Jin and beside Namjoon and Jimin respectively. 

The fan girls were crying their names, and it was bringing a lot of unwanted attention to them, and though they were barely half a minute from where the motor coach would be, it was making them quite nervous. 

Jungkook and Yoongi were at the back, keeping an eye on the others. Jungkook felt a hand brush his arm and instantly moved over, shying away from the contact as best he could. Jungkook had never really enjoyed physical affection unless it was from people he knew and liked. Which made times like this pretty much torture to the maknae of BTS.

The women kept pushing, and Jin turned the corner to the exit only to let out a long groan. There was a group of women waiting at the exit, holding BTS and TXT signs. Of course. Freaking of course. 

Jin heard the others come around as well, and heard them all quietly bemoan their situation as the woman waiting for them took notice, and also started screaming. They had to get to their motor coach though, so they kept on forwards and just pushed away from hands and phones asking for photos. By the time they'd made it outside, all of them had been grabbed at and had their names cried. 

They were less than three steps from the exit when a hand shoved around Namjoon, and grabbed Taehyun's arm. Instantly, the young idol yelped and shoved himself away, only to have the hand tighten its grip on him, and jerk backwards, almost ripping Taehyun out of the group. 

Luckily, Namjoon had noticed the youngers plight, and grabbed Taehyun to quickly detach the hand from his arm, worriedly looking him over to make sure that Taehyun hadn't been hurt. Taehyun shivered as they got to the exit, and got outside, instantly seeing the motor coach that had been placed at that exit specifically for them. 

"That ones ours, go." Jin ordered, standing by the doors as his dongseangs quickly got into the coach. He heard a few fan girls coming, and quickly clambered onto the coach himself before the other staff came around the corner and started flooding into the coach. They didn't have time to stash their luggage in the underside compartments on the coach, so it was cramped with so many people and bags inside. The idols sat in the front seats while the staff members filled in the back, all panting slightly from the dash to the coach. The driver had widened eyes as he took them in, and closed the doors as soon as Jin yelled to him that they had everyone. The women stood by the coach, still holding signs and yelling before the driver pulled out. 

Their driver was a man of about mid fifties, a deep tan and black hair in a dark uniform. After a minute of driving away from the airport, and the fan girls, he glanced back at them. "Welcome to Disney's Magic Motor Coach!" He greeted brightly, if not a little bit awkwardly from the very enthusiastic greeting the idols had received from the fan girls. "Today I'll be taking you to Disney's All Stars Resort! Please sit back, relax and enjoy the drive!" He clicked a button, and the screens above them lit up with a Mickey Mouse cartoon. 

"Is your arm alright?" Namjoon asked Taehyun beside him. The question brought all attention to them, even the staff members who'd been quietly conversing between themselves payed attention. 

Taehyun winced a bit, nodding. "I'm fine, Hyung." Jin stood up in his seat, wincing as he did since it was against basic rules of being in a moving vehicle, but he wanted to check on his second youngest dongseang. "Let me see it. What happened?" Taehyun blushed, but gave Jin his arm while Namjoon explained to the surrounding idols. "A fan managed to grab his arm and tried to tug him away from the group. I grabbed him back before she could." They all hummed in understanding and sympathy, the younger members wincing a little bit. 

"You're going to have a bruise," Jin said after a moment, a hint of anger in his tone. Taehyun's arm was red and irritated, and Jin could tell it would be a light mark on the youngers skin. It would be a bruise easily covered up by makeup, but it was a bruise none the less, and Jin hated any of his dongseangs being hurt. 

After a moment and recalling the airport situation, Namjoon took a breath and reassumed his position as the leader. "Alright. As soon as we get to the hotel, Jin-Hyung and I will gather our..." He checked the papers for the exact name. "Disney Magic bands. These will serve as key cards for our rooms, so don't loose yours." They all nodded in agreement. "After that, everyone's going to bed. Set your alarms as early as you want to be up to get ready and eat breakfast. You have to be down at the Cinema Hall by 0615." He quickly separated some of the papers and started passing them around. 

He'd made copies of the schedules for everyone, and as soon as every received theirs, they scanned over the first day schedule. 

"We've got that masterclass at 0700, and the location of the class is only a ten minute walk from the hotel." Everyone groaned softly, knowing that that meant they'd only have a max of thirty five minutes for breakfast. It was a good amount of time, considering that they all ate pretty fast, but they'd like to have more time to laze around in the morning. Namjoon smirked. "But...I got us a van. The drive takes about two minutes." 

Beomgyu, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin let out whoops while Jungkook pumped his fist in the air, everyone also showing signs of happiness. "Thanks, Namjoon-Hyung!" Soobin thanked, making Namjoon smile back at the younger leader. 

It only took a bit longer than fifteen minutes to arrive at the hotel, and the first thing they saw when they did was the massive All Stars sign outside of the hotel. 

"Whoaaaaa..." Several of the idols whispered as they took in the sign.  
As the driver pulled in, they got to see a lot of the other sections of the resort as well. There was a sports section as well, with hockey skates and baseballs and things covering those buildings, while their section had microphones and guitars everywhere. The driver parked and smiled at them as they stood to get off his coach. "Have a magical time in Disney!" He said as a farewell as they climbed off, dragging their suitcases behind them. They all took a second to stretch, and to take in the colorful resort they'd be staying in. 

The path to the rooms had pictures all over it, dogs and bones and things. Everything was bright and cheerful, and it made them all grin despite being tired. 

Namjoon walked into the front building, seeing a long line of information desks and things, all with people in uniforms waiting. There were very few guests inside the lobby, just one or two couples who looked like they were checking on some things. No one noticed the group of idols, for which they were thankful.   
Namjoon took the lead, and approached a free desk. 

"Hello! How may I help you on this magical night?" The lady behind the desk asked with a smile. Namjoon smiled back, and shuffle the papers so that they had the reservation on top. "Hi, we have a reservation under Big Hit Entertainment." The woman's eyes widened, recognizing the group that she and her coworkers had been informed were coming to the resort. They'd been told to treat them well, and get them settled as best they could. She quickly typed a few words into her computer, and pulled up their reservation. "Yes, of course. We have your Disney bands right here, please make sure that everyone gets the one marked with their name so that they will be able to get into their assigned room." 

She handed over a few rows of bands, and then turned to the lead camera man to hand over the staffs bands. 

"Thank you," Namjoon said, glancing at the bands. They were in rows according to rooms, and he quickly found his and Yeonjun's. He switched back to Korean for the moment, even though he knew that all the members of TXT spoke English fluently. "Yeonjun-ah, here's yours." Yeonjun came forward and took his, thanking Namjoon. Namjoon passed Jin and Soobin's to Jin, and then just started handing them out room to room. By the time he'd handed all of them out, the staff was halfway through theirs, and Namjoon turned back to the woman behind the desk, once against switching to English. 

"Alright, these are your cards for the parks. Each is marked with the correct park, so please do not loose them. If you lose them, you will have to go to customer services to receive a new one. Your Disney Magic bands can be used to enter your rooms, as well as you can scan them to purchase photos from inside the parks. If you have any questions or concerns please come here, or go to customer services in the parks." Namjoon smiled again at her, accepted the package of cards, two of them. One was marked with the idols groups, and the other, thicker one was for the staff. 

He passed the packages over to Jin, who quickly passed the staff one over to the lead camera man. 

Namjoon turned back to the woman and quickly smiled. "Thank you." She nodded back to him and as they turned to head to their assigned rooms, she called after them, "Have a magical stay in Disney!" 

Namjoon glanced back to see that Jin was still holding the package of cards. Namjoon just sighed, knowing that Jin would only be passing out the card for the park they were going to that day to keep anyone from losing theirs. The lead camera man had passed out the staffs cards, and gave Namjoon a small smile. "We'll be heading to our rooms now, Namjoon-ssi. We'll be there in the morning for filming you at breakfast, but Disney doesn't allow filming at Masterclasses, so we'll wait at the hotel for you." 

Namjoon nodded and gave a quick farewell as Jin started leading the rest of the idols to the path to their rooms. "Alright, we've all got rooms close to each other. Unit One is in room 114, Unit Two is in room 115, Three is in 116, Four is in 117 and Five is 118." They all nodded, and assembled into their units, ready to get to their rooms and crash for the night. 

Luckily for them, they didn't have to climb any stairs, since their rooms were on the first floor. They said some tired goodnights to one another and then headed into their rooms with their units, pretty much chucking their suitcases and bags to the side to just collapse into the beds. 

In room 114, like Yoongi had claimed previously, he got the solo bed, just fell over on it face first, rolled under the covers and fell asleep. 

Jimin snorted at Taehyun's slightly shocked face before plugging his, and Yoongi's, phones in to charge and grabbing a baggy shirt from his suitcase. Jimin changed into the shirt while Taehyun used the bathroom and washed his face, then the two unceremoniously fell into their own bed, got the covers over themselves, and fell asleep as well, Taehyun barely remembering to set his alarm for 0530. 

The Eommas were pretty much the same way, Soobin and Jin changing into worn shirts and pants before climbing into their respective beds and plugging their phones in to charge. "You good with waking up at 0520?" Jin called tiredly over to Soobin. Soobin made a small sound that Jin took as acknowledgement, and the elder flicked the lights off as both of them fell asleep. 

Unit Three barely got in the room when Jungkook flopped onto the closest bed, not caring about anything other than sleep. The other two brushed their teeth, and when they were done Taehyung eyed Beomgyu, who was wiping his eyes and plugging his phone in. "You can have a bed to yourself," Taehyung offered, making Beomgyu's eyes widen. "Really? You don't want it, Hyung?" Beomgyu asked. Taehyung shook his head, gesturing to an already asleep Jungkook. "He's a demon to sleep with, always rolling around. I wouldn't subject any of my dongseangs to it." 

Beomgyu snickered quietly before he shucked off his shirt in favor for a sleeping one, deciding to just keep his sweatpants on as he went to bed. Taehyung saw the shirt, and covered his mouth as he himself climbed into bed with Jungkook. The shirt was patterned with stars and hearts, and looked very cute on the younger idol. Seeing Beomgyu curl up under the covers, Taehyung flicked the lights off, settling back and closing his eyes. 

Namjoon and Soobin were pretty much the exact opposite of all the others. Both of them stayed awake long enough to change into proper pajamas, as well as wash their faces, and brush their teeth, though they forwent showering. Both of them set their alarms before falling asleep, not even talking as they went through their routines. 

Hoseok and Kai were the only unit to have an empty bed, Hoseok having tugged a half asleep Hueningkai into his arms, and then into the bed closest to the door without them doing so much as brushing their teeth, Kai not even caring as Hoseok turned off the lights and the two idols fell asleep cuddling.

They all slept through the night, comfortable and relaxed in their beds. 

The Eommas:  
Jin's alarm was the first to go off, awakening him and Soobin quickly. Jin gave a small grain as he opened his eyes, flipping himself over and clicking the alarm off as Soobin sat up and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"You can take a shower first, if you want." Jin offered, knowing that he had to go through his suitcase to find the outfit he wanted to wear for the day before he got into the shower. 

Soobin nodded in thanks and opened his suitcase, pulling out a few small bottles that Jin assumed were shampoo, conditioner and hair gel, and then pulled out an outfit before he headed into the bathroom. He hadn't even checked what clothes he was carrying, just pulled out a shirt, pair of pants and underwear and walked away. Jin blinked, wondering if Soobin had organized his suitcase incredibly thoroughly so that he knew exactly what he was pulling out, or if the younger idol had just grabbed the first outfit from the top of his suitcase. Not caring about what it was. Considering Soobin's personality that Jin had witnessed, and seen from interviews and videos, it could really be either one. He shook his head as he heard the shower start, and grabbed his own suitcase to open. 

His clothes were neatly folded. That was the only neat part about them. There was no rhyme or rhythm to his packing, just clothes tightly folded and stuffed in everywhere. He glanced at the dresser, there were six drawers. He took the set of three closest to his bed and opened them, easily separating his clothes into the drawers. 

Jin finished unpacking his daily clothes in a few minutes, then set to his other things. The bedside table had two sections, one for each bed, and Jin opened up the one for his bed and deposited his phone charger, his deodorant, makeup things and his spare hairbrush. He'd take the small bottles of shampoo, conditioner and hair gel into the bathroom with him to leave in the shower. Soobin would probably do the same. Jin sat back down on his bed, texting Namjoon to make sure that his dongseang was awake. After Namjoon, he texted all his other BTS dongseangs one at a time, not having the numbers of his TXT dongseangs. 

Jin made a mental note to get their numbers from Soobin. He wanted to have a link of communication with all of them, just in case someone wandered off and got lost in the parks. He was sure that if anything happened Soobin himself would be on it, but he would feel better if he had the numbers himself. Call it his motherly protection instinct. He glanced down at his drawers, picking out an outfit for himself. He decided on a white t shirt and a light blue denim jacket, along with blue jeans. 

The shower shut off and Jin glanced at the time. It was 0536, Soobin had taken a nice quick shower. When Jin glanced up at the door, he found Soobin exiting the bathroom, a towel on his head to dry off his dark hair. Jin smiled at the younger as he stood up with his own clothes selection, passing by him as Soobin headed towards his bed. 

Soobin was wearing a white t shirt with a black track jacket overtop, and black leggings. The outfit looked nice on him, and it would be comfortable while they were walking around for hours in the park. 

Walking into the shower, Jin hoped that all of his dongseangs were up, and would be on time to breakfast. Yoongi specifically he was worried about, but with Jimin and Taehyun in his room, Jin hoped the sleepy member would be at least half awake for breakfast.

The Smarties:  
Namjoon and Soobin were the second to wake, their alarm going off at 0525, only five minutes after Jin's. Their alarms made a funny mix, since Namjoon's was SWRMS's Lose It, and Soobin's alarm music was BTS's Whalien 52. They did their job though, waking both idols up as they each quickly turned them off.   
"You can take the first shower, Namjoon-Hyung." Yeonjun said with a yawn, Namjoon copying him after a moment and then nodding. "Make sure you unpack!" Namjoon called, Yeonjun murmuring an affirmative as the leader of BTS picked up the small bag that held his toiletries and headed off to the bathroom. 

Yeonjun glanced down at his suitcase, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He knew that he had to unpack, and he should definitely do it quickly so that he wouldn't hold up his hyung when he came out of the shower. Yeonjun sighed, pulled himself up, and grabbed ahold of his luggage. 

He opened up the three drawers closest to his bed and named each one. The top drawer was Sowon, the middle was Changhee and the bottom was Jooheon. Yeonjun snorted quietly to himself before he shook his head and put his shirts in the top drawer, his pants in the middle drawer and everything else in the bottom drawer. After a moment of staring at them, he realized that he should probably pick out an outfit for the day, and dived back into the drawers. He eventually came up with a midnight blue t shirt and black track pants with white stripes down the sides. After another moment he grabbed a yellow hoodie to stuff in his small backpack in case it got cold. 

Yeonjun sat back down, opening up his phone to find that the updates from the past day had gone viral pretty much everywhere, and there were also several photos posted by fans from their arrival at Orlando Airport. Yeonjun shivered a touch from those, recalling the red mark on Taehyun's arm that would be a light bruise for a day or two. 

Namjoon's phone suddenly beeped, Yeonjun blinking as he heard it do so. Did Namjoon have another alarm he forgot about? When it didn't continue beeping, Yeonjun shrugged. It was probably a notification or something. He scrolled through his Instagram feed for a few minutes, checking out some funny videos before he heard the shower shut off and Namjoon came out in the same clothes he'd worn to bed. 

Yeonjun's confusion must've shown on his face, since Namjoon blushed a little bit and shrugged. "I forgot to bring clothes with me." He explained. Yeonjun smiled a little bit and grabbed his outfit for the day, heading into the shower. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon grabbed his suitcase and unpacked, picking out clothes for himself that day. After a few minutes of unpacking, he came up with a gray t shirt, a blue plaid overshirt, and a pair of dark jeans. The outfit was comfortable, and Namjoon quickly changed and brushed out his hair as he waited for Yeonjun to get out of the shower. His phone showed a message from Jin, asking if Namjoon and Yeonjun were awake. Namjoon smiled at his hyung's worry, knowing that Jin had no doubt sent a text to all of the BTS members, and the TXT members if he had their numbers. He grabbed a small back pack he'd be carrying around in the park, placing a power pack and his copy of the schedule inside, as well as making sure he had his Disney Magic band. After that, he just sat back on his bed and scrolled through his social media, enjoying the multitude of posts surrounding BTS and TXT's visit to Disney World.

The Hypers:   
Beomgyu was the first to wake up in his room, something incredibly new to the middle child of TXT, since he's always been either the second last, or the last to wake up with TXT. 

His hyung's were completely asleep though, and Beomgyu glanced at his phone. He'd woken up four minutes before his alarm. He turned off the alarm, and then sat back. It was 0526, and Beomgyu tossed around for a moment until he decided he had better unpack his luggage. With that thought in mind, Beomgyu tugged himself out of his warm bed and headed to the door, where they'd all tossed their things before falling asleep the night before. 

He retrieved his suitcase and opened it up, choosing to take the two upper drawers closest to his bed, to leave four open for his two hyung's to use. He separated the drawers by upper body wear and lower body wear, then worked on picking an outfit for the day. By the time he was done, it was 0530, and Beomgyu was wondering if his hyung's had forgotten to set alarms. Beomgyu decided to give his hyung's two more minutes, and if they weren't awake by then, he'd wake them up himself. He dropped his toiletry kit off in the bathroom, and then grabbed his phone. It was time to wake his hyung's up. 

He headed over to the bed, and reached for Jungkook first, since the boy had somehow switched positions with Taehyung, and was now closer to him. He shook Jungkook's shoulder, planning on waking his hyung's and then dashing into the shower while they unpacked. Jungkook didn't wake up for a second, and Beomgyu shook him harder. Instantly, Jungkook flew awake, and instinctively shoved at whoever was shaking him. 

Beomgyu was tossed back by the force, and hit his bed. Jungkook blinked, and then his eyes cleared. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Beomgyu-ah! I didn't realize it was you!" The commotion awoke Taehyung, who sat up and looked at them, confused. "It's fine," Beomgyu brushed it off, standing back up. Jungkook still looked guilty, and Taehyung was still confused. "What happened?" The eldest of the unit questioned. 

"He shook me awake and I accidentally shoved him," said Jungkook, wincing minutely. Taehyung just laughed, patting Jungkook on the back. "It's fine, Kookie. He's just fine. Aren't you?" Beomgyu nodded in agreement, and Jungkook calmed down a bit. Taehyung yawned and glanced at his phone, his eyes widening. "I forgot to set my alarm!" He gasped, spotting the time. He'd meant to wake up at 0530, but evidently his alarm hadn't been set when he fell asleep the night before. Beomgyu laughed quietly as he fled to the bathroom with his clothes for the day to take a shower. He heard his hyung's screech as he did so, and quickly closed the door and locked it, laughing as he leaped into the shower. 

Jungkook groaned when Beomgyu stole first shower, Taehyung shrieking in his ear as the elder leaped off of the bed in an attempt to get him out, only for the door to lock right in front of his eyes. Taehyung tossed his head back and groaned, slinking back to the bed where he found Jungkook on his phone. "Jin-Hyung texted both of us to make sure we were awake," he said with another yawn, before standing up. "And we should really unpack while Beomgyu-ah is in the shower. We didn't do it last night." 

Taehyung groaned softly, but nodded his agreement, headed to his suitcase to start unpacking. Jungkook followed along and they each chose two drawers to unpack their things in. By the time that Beomgyu had finished his shower, they were all done, and had set out clothes to wear for the day. 

"Nice of you to let your hyung's have first shower.." Taehyung pouted, making Beomgyu laugh and playfully stick out his tongue. The playful action made Taehyung gasp, and Jungkook cheer, absolutely ecstatic over the disrespectful action. The evil maknae of BTS felt proud that his TXT dongseangs were following his lead. 

Taehyung grumbled a little bit more before heading in for his own shower. Meanwhile, Jungkook gave Beomgyu a grin and a high five. Beomgyu returned the gesture and then sat on his bed to dry his hair, Jungkook took a moment to admire the youngers fashion sense. He was wearing a red t shirt, a light denim jacket with a black and white striped hood, and dark jeans. It looked good on the younger idol, and Jungkook glanced down at his own outfit. He had chosen a white t shirt with a dark red jacket, and a pair of black jeans. He glanced down at his phone, seeing that it was almost 0547, and they had to be down to breakfast by 0615. Jungkook quietly bemoaned the loss of his long shower, and just hoped that Taehyung would take a quick one so that Jungkook could get the most out of the time he had. 

Beomgyu fell backwards onto his bed, opening up his phone and setting to scrolling through some of his social media. 

After eleven minutes, Taehyung was out of the shower, and Jungkook practically shoved past him to hurry into the water and wash himself before they had to leave. Taehyung snorted at his maknae's rush, giving a grin to Beomgyu. Taehyung was dressed in a baggy black t shirt and black track pants, a red bandana wrapped around his head along with silver stud earrings. He also grabbed his phone and set to social media, awaiting Jungkook's irritated cries as the younger idol rushed himself so as not to be late to their breakfast. 

The Hearts:   
Hoseok and Hueningkai awoke at the same time, both to their 0530 alarms. The two blinked, and ten Kai felt a small blush dance across his cheeks as he noticed that he was super, super close to his hyung. 

Hoseok simply yawned and grinned, happy that Kai was comfortable enough around him to turn into a cuddle bug, and easily relishing in the physical contact. Hoseok's phone dinged again, and the elder reached around Kai to grab his phone, checking the text and then groaning. 

"Jin-Hyung texted to make sure we were awake," he explained to Kai, releasing the younger and sitting up. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should probably unpack your things." 

Kai nodded and sat up as well, both of them rolling out of the bed, and Hoseok walking to his suitcase to fetch a change of clothes. He elected for a a gray t shirt, with a black denim jacket, and black jeans to complete the look. He stood up and headed into the bathroom to shower, leaving Kai to unpack. 

The maknae of TXT picked up his suitcase and lugged it to the dresser, taking the left three drawers as his, and unzipping his suitcase for access to his things. He quickly separated his things into the drawers, and then picked out clothes to wear for today, considering where they were going. He eventually settled on a bright yellow t shirt, and a yellow hoodie with black track pants. He yawned again as he wandered around the room, exploring everything while he waited for Hoseok to get out of the shower. He found the remote to the television and flicked it on, grinning as he saw a cartoon that he'd watched when he was a child. 

By the time Hoseok exited the bathroom from his shower, Kai was laughing on his bed, and Hoseok blinked only to look at the TV and see a pair of flying cartoon people with green and pink hair. "What're you watching?" Hoseok wondered, grinning when Kai laughed before he answered. "It's called Fairy Odd Parents. It's a kids show that I watched when I was little," Kai explained, only to have Hoseok lean over and start to muss his hair. 

"You're still little, you know!" Hoseok exclaimed, making Kai squeal and jerk away form his hyung. "Now get in the shower! We have to be down at breakfast in twenty minutes!" Hoseok told him, plopping down to unpack his own luggage into the drawers Kai had left empty. 

He grinned more as he noticed the schedule Namjoon had passed out. He couldn't wait to do a Disney Masterclass with a school group. It sounded awesome! Even if it was Disney Sings today, which Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon were going to be a little disconnected from, Hoseok couldn't wait to meet the kids, and whoever was teaching the class. Not to mention that tomorrow they would have Disney Dance, which was much more Hoseok's speed. 

After about ten minutes, Kai exited the bathroom and went over to his phone. "Do you wanna go down to Cinema Hall now?" Hoseok asked, reaching over to poke Kai with his foot. Kai groaned, yawned, and then nodded, lifting himself up and sliding on his shoes alongside Hoseok.

The Savages:   
Taehyun and Jimin woke up together when the alarm went off, Taehyun opening his eyes only to yelp when he saw that Jimin was already sitting up and staring at him. 

Jimin burst out laughing and sat back, almost falling off the bed before he recovered. "Sorry, Taehyun-ah. Sorry." Taehyun grumbled softly before he wiped his eyes and sat up. "Yoongi-Hyung will be asleep until the last second, so why don't you take first shower?" Taehyun brightened a little bit, and quickly bounced off the bed. 

He headed over to his suitcase and opened it up, searching through it for a few minutes until he located an outfit that he liked. He pulled out a white t shirt and a lime green jacket, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. He took his clothes, and a bag with his toiletries along with him into the bathroom, turning on the shower to heat up as he shucked off his clothes and climbed into the warm spray. 

Jimin yawned as his phone beeped at him, and he opened it up to see that Jin had texted him to make sure he was awake. Yoongi's phone beeped from across the room, but the rapper didn't even twitch. 

Jimin huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. He'd wake his second eldest Hyung up if he wasn't away when Jimin got out of the shower. For now, he'd let the tired male sleep. It was better for everyone involved if Yoongi got his sleep. Jimin dragged his suitcase over to the drawers and chose two, opening them up and starting to unload his things into them. 

By the time he was done, Jimin was quietly wondering why he'd packed so many long sleeved shirts. It was going to be reasonably warm while they were there. Shrugging it off, Jimin searched through the newly filled drawers to find an outside he liked. He picked out a tight white t shirt and a blue and white striped baggy button up to go over it, a pair of tight blue jeans for his pants. He set his chosen outfit to his side, and posted a quick morning selca on his Instagram. He laughed as it immediately started getting likes, and flopped back in order to spend the next few minutes watching funny videos. 

When Taehyun was out of the shower, Jimin warned him not to wake Yoongi, and then climbed into the shower himself. 

Taehyun spent a moment considering if he should wake the elder, since they had to be down for breakfast in about twenty five minutes, and he wanted to make sure that his hyung had time to actually wake up and unpack. Of course, Taehyun had seen those clips of BTS waking Yoongi, and the elder not being sugary at all, but Taehyun still felt conflicted. 

Eventually he pulled himself away and promised that if Jimin didn't wake him when he got out of the shower, Taehyun would. He set to unpacking his luggage, using the two drawers underneath the two Jimin had used, leaving the bottom two open for Yoongi to use. He unpacked his things quickly, until he'd finished, and then glanced at Yoongi. 

The elder hadn't so much as twitched the entire time Taehyun had been awake.   
Taehyun looked back at his phone, and shook his head, going back to playing with the device. He spent a few minutes like that, until he heard the water in the bathroom shut off, and Jimin exited a minute later with wet hair and fresh clothes. "Jimin-hyung, shouldn't we wake Yoongi-hyung up?" Taehyun asked when Jimin passed by Yoongi without glancing at the elder. 

"I'll do it in a minute. Yoongi-hyung very much does not like being woken, so I always wait until the last possible moment to do it." Taehyun blinked at the explanation, and then slowly, and descriptively glanced down at his phone, where the time was proudly displayed on the top. 

Jimin rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. "Alright, I get it. Aish, you're suck a mean dongseang." Taehyun put on the most innocent expression he could, full aegyo mode with puppy eyes, pouting lip, hand on his cheeks, the whole bundle. "But...I didn't say anything to hyung." Jimin gave him the most shocked and insulted look ever for his shameless act, and Taehyun fully believed that that look was worth him doing aegyo when he hadn't been forced to. 

"I'm going to wake him up." Jimin groaned with a scowl as he approached Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung, wake up." Jimin said loudly, reaching out and touching Yoongi's shoulder. He shook his hyung slowly, and watched as Yoongi's eyes opened up, and he stared at Jimin. 

"Fuck you." 

Was his first response. Jimin heard Taehyun snort from the other bed, and he pouted. "You're so mean, Hyung!" He moaned. "It's time to get up!" Yoongi rolled over and grabbed his phone, staring at the time before letting out a loud groan, seeing that it was in fact time to get up. "I'm taking a shower," he said, stretching as he stood and headed to his bag to grab a set of clothes and head to the bathroom. 

Jimin watched him go, and then turned to Taehyun. "See? He cursed at me the moment he was awake!" Taehyun just smirked, shrugging his shoulders. Jimin groaned at the dismissal, muttering under his breath that Taehyun was taking after Jungkook too much, and heading towards his bag to start unpacking. 

By the time he was done, Yoongi was out of the shower, and wearing a light blue t shirt and a black jacket and track pants. He grabbed his phone and noted the time, snagging his Disney magic band off of the bedside table before putting on his shoes and leaving. Jimin and Taehyun rushed to accompany him, exiting their room with their things to get down to Cinema Hall.

The group met in Cinema Hall, only about thirty seconds apart per unit. 

"I've got the park passes for the day!" Jin called, everyone gathering around him to fetch their passes. Jin handed them out to everyone, quickly, before pulling out another sheaf of small papers. "And these are the food tickets. Everyone gets two per day, and they work for pretty much any food in the park, as well as breakfast here." They all gathered around again to get their tickets, and by the time everyone was done, Namjoon called their attention to himself. "Remember, we've got to be out of here by 0655. It's 0616 right now, so go and get breakfast." 

The idols scattered, wandering through the hall to find what they wanted to eat. There were several options, Mickey Mouse shaped waffles and eggs, omelettes and bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs, yoghurt parfaits and a few pastry options. 

Taehyun met up with Beomgyu and Kai, the three youngest of the group heading to get waffles. "Bacon or sausage?" The woman behind the counter asked. "Bacon for all three," answered Kai for all of them, his hyung's humming in agreement. 

When they'd gotten their meals, and grabbed drinks, they got into the line to pay. 

Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi all chose to get yoghurt parfaits and fruit, assembling their own parfaits with several different toppings, and then grabbing a drink before heading to the line to pay and get a seat. 

Namjoon chose to get an omelette, finding that he was alone in his choice, and picking one with steak and chives mixed into the eggs. It sounded, and looked, delicious, and he couldn't wait to pay and sit down to start eating. 

Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Soobin and Yeonjun all went to get a pastry. They had several different types, muffins and doughnuts, and croissants. They each selected their favored treat, a small bowel of fruit as a side, and then grabbed a drink before heading into the line to pay. 

When they'd all gotten through, the choose a long booth to sit at, all gathering to sit together and drawing some attention from other patrons. They supposed that they would, even if people didn't know who they were, since they looked to be the only Koreans in the room, as well as being a pretty big group. 

After a minute they also spotted the camera crews arriving, the lad camera man smiling and waving at them before going to get breakfast with his coworkers. The makeup noonas were behind them as well, and also waved before getting their food selections. 

"E-Excuse me?" A high pitched voice asked in English. 

They all glanced behind them, eyes landing on a small girl, about thirteen or fourteen, with blonde hair and soft features. "Hi!" Hoseok and Jimin greeted in English at once, all of them giving the girl bright smiles. "Do you want a picture?" Jin asked, and the girl nodded shakily, her phone in her hands. "I-I would love a photo with TXT-oppa's." She agreed, making Beomgyu almost choke on his sip of apple juice. The others all grinned slightly at her use of the Korean honorific, before her words registered. 

The members of BTS sat back as TXT quickly stood and arranged themselves for a photo with a brightly blushing girl, her thanking them joyously before dashing away. 

"She was sweet!" Beomgyu said after a moment. "Only cuz she liked you..." Jungkook muttered a bit petulantly. He got a sassy smirk from Taehyun, and chuckles from all sides after his quiet comment. 

"Just eat your breakfast!" Namjoon sighed, making his maknae groan again before obeying. All the others did as well, until it hit 0650, and Namjoon wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Alright. Let's head out. The vans are parked on the other side, and the keys are with-" 

He was cut off by the lead camera man, holding out two sets of keys. "Thanks!" Namjoon thanked, the camera man nodding before he headed off to finish eating his breakfast. Namjoon help up the keys. "The keys are with me." A few of the idols snickered quietly, and Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

They all gathered their trash and threw it out on their way to the exit, yawning quietly as they were ushered to a pair of black vans by Namjoon. He passed off the keys to one of them to Jin, and then clicked the unlock button on the keys he had. The van to the left beeped, and Namjoon walked towards it. "Units One and Five with me, I guess. And Soobin-ah!" Namjoon called when he noticed that no one made to get into the vans. 

They immediately separated into the vans, chattering excitedly about what would happen in the Disney masterclass.

As soon as they arrived at the van, Namjoon turned and handed the keys in his hand to Hoseok, who laughed before taking them and climbing into the front seat, along with Yoongi, who would probably fall asleep no matter that the drive was only two minutes. 

The confused members of TXT watched the exchange, and how Jimin also shook his head in amusement at the situation. When he saw the confused faces of his dongseangs, he explained under his breath. "Namjoon-Hyung is the only one of us not to have his drivers license." When Namjoon heard him, he glared softly at Jimin, but Jimin only grinned slightly, shaking his head when Namjoon turned and opened the back door to climb into the van. "I mean, who wants to get into a car driven by the God of Destruction?"

Yeonjun, Taehyun and Kai found themselves smirking as well, since it was kind of amusing. They followed behind Jimin and clambered into the van, with Kai and Taehyun in the very back, Yeonjun, Jimin and Namjoon in the middle row, and the other two at the front. 

"Alright. Disney Masterclass here we come!" Hoseok called loudly, pulling out and obeying the directions that Namjoon called to him, which were basically to drive out of the resort, and turn left. 

The same things happened in the second van, with Jin ordering everyone in, and Taehyung taking the passenger seat while the three youngers sat in the back row. Namjoon had texted the directions to Jin, and he had Taehyung read them off to him while he drove to the exit of the resort. 

They arrived quickly, and glanced around the building. It was white, and large enough to hold a stage inside. There looked to be another resort backed up to the edge of the location, since they could see a pool a hundred meters to the right. 

Everyone left the vans, Hoseok and Jin parking side by side close to the building for easy access when they left. Like Hoseok had suspected, Yoongi had partially fallen asleep, but to his credit he woke up fully and headed alongside them to the entrance. 

"It's 0658." Namjoon stated, glancing at his phone, and then up at the entrance. "I was told that there would be an employee coming out to show us where to-" He cut himself off when the doors opened up, and a woman in a blue uniform came out. 

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, Namjoon instantly switching to English. "Hello, I'm Kim Namjoon, and this is BTS and TXT." He introduced quickly, the woman smiling at them all. "Of course, welcome. I'm Bobbi, and are you ready for you first Disney masterclass?" They all gave enthusiastic responses, even Yoongi straightening up. "Please follow me. The school group is scheduled to arrive in just a few moments." 

They followed behind Bobbi, and walking in they could see that the interior of the building was also white, and had double doors that led into an auditorium. The auditorium was also mostly white, with red patterned carpet and red auditorium seats. 

The stage was small, but large enough for a performance. "At our Masterclasses we don't allow photos or videos to be taken, so please keep your phones in your pockets," Bobbi requested, leading them over to a small set of stairs. "These lead back behind the stage. This is where we'd like for you to wait until we introduce you. It shouldn't be more than two or three minutes after the school group arrives." They all nodded in agreement, glancing around. It was darker behind the stage, and they could see the small door that they'd use to enter onto the stage. Bobbi glanced around, and the smiled when she saw a tall man coming around. 

"Hello there, partners!" The man greeted. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt and jeans, along with a thick belt and cowboy boots. "I'm Chris, I play Woody here in this park! I'm going to be teaching this masterclass, and I just wanted to tell you what's going to be happening." They all smiled at the brunette male, and bowed. "Hello, I'm Kim Namjoon, the leader of the group. It's nice to meet you." Namjoon said, shaking the man's hand. 

"Good to meet you too. So basically, what's going to happen is I'm going to be out there when the kids come in, and I'll preform You've Got A Friend In Me. You all come out after that. We'll have you introduce yourselves, and then we'll have you sit down in a section we'll leave empty for you, then start a quick warmup." He gestured out to the seating area, where they all quickly pushed to see that Bobbi had sectioned off two rows of seats. 

The auditorium had three different columns of seats, each six seats across, with about ten rows of seats in each column, and then what looked to be a station for controlling lights, music, et cetera. 

"After the warmup, we'll get into the masterclass. Today we're going to have a high school mixed chorus, which is the lowest level of chorus that we'll have with the choral groups this rotation. Your next Disney Sings class will be with a Pop chorus, so that'll include some rapping." The rap line of BTS brightened at that statement. "Our curriculum for this group is going to be learning a Disney mix, we'll be doing Frozen songs." 

Instantly, Jimin opened his mouth, and started singing. "Let it go! Let it go!" Jungkook and Hoseok joined in. "Can't hold it back anymore!" Then Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Kai. "Let it go! Let it go!" Taehyung was the last to join. "Turn away and slam the door!" They went into the next line before Namjoon slapped a and over Jimin's mouth, sending the group of crackheads into silence.

Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin just grinned more, since they'd gotten three out of five members of TXT to join them in their mini performance. 

"I'm sorry for them. We're big fans of Frozen," Namjoon said tiredly. Chris just waved it off with a smile. "Anyway, we'll have the kids do a few run throughs, and then we're going to separate into groups for about half an hour. This masterclass runs about two hours long, so after that we'll regroup and start recording. We'll record the mix, and send out a tape of it to the directors of the chorus for them to show their students when they get back from the trip. Of course, you'll get the recording as well." 

They all nodded, understanding the basic run down of things. 

"For the group part, you can separate however you want. I was planning on doing it Sopranos, Altos, Bases and Tenors, so go with whichever group." 

They suddenly heard foot steps, and Bobbi's voice from outside, and Chris smiled. "I've gotta go." He turned and stepped out onto the stage they watched as a large group of kids flooded into the room, there were probably about fifty of them. They separated according to their directors, a blonde woman in sunglasses and a red blouse, orders. It looked like they went in sections, since the first two column's of seats were filled with girls and the last was filled with boys. 

All of the kids were chattering quietly, looking around with wide eyes. The idols all laughed a little bit when they saw one girl in a BTS sweatshirt. She was sitting in the section closest to them, and she likely had zero clue that she was about to meet her idols.

"Hello, and welcome to Disney!" Chris called, gesturing to a piano man that they actually hadn't noticed until now, and who started up a cheerful beat that they recognized from Toy Story. Chris dived into his performance, and all of the idols knew that he was good. He had awesome breath control, a cheerful disposition while singing, and bounced while he sang. He was clearly feeling the beat and getting in character for the song. 

You've Got A Friend In Me was clearly a good song to do, since they could see a lot of the students getting into it, mouthing along with the lyrics and poking their friends to get them to pay attention as they danced in their seats. 

Which was the exact thing BTS and TXT were doing. Hoseok had an arm around both Beomgyu and Kai, and was swinging them around, Jungkook, Yeonjun and Taehyung were dancing, head banging and mouthing the words like it had turned into a rock song, and pretty much everyone else was moving along in some way. By the time Chris had finished, they started rapidly clapping alongside the students. 

Chris bowed, and then grinned. "How are you all doing today?" All of the students called out happy answers. "Well that's good. This week we've got special surprise for the student tour groups. Please welcome BTS, and TXT!" That was their cue, and they emerged into the stage, the BTS members first and TXT right behind them. 

They all started waving, and they heard a loud squeak which they presumed came from the girl in the BTS sweatshirt. 

It was clear that the majority of students knew them, since a lot of kids started clapping and whispering to their friends with shocked looks on their faces. 

Chris backed off of the middle of the stage to give them room, and the set of twelve idols stood tall. "Hello, I am RM, it's a pleasure to meet you." Namjoon introduced, giving a smile to the students who started clapping. "Hello, I'm Jin, I am World Wide Handsome!" It was clear that there were about ten to fifteen ARMY in the school group, since they heard multiple voices start laughing at Jin's predictable statement. "Hello, I'm Suga, nice to meet you!" Yoongi introduced with a small wave. "Hello! I'm your hope, I'm your Angel, I'm J-Hope!" Hoseok called with a two handed wave. "I'm Jimin, nice to meet all of you!!" Jimin called cheerfully. "I'm V, it's nice to meet you all," Taehyung said with his usual hand gesture. "Hello! I'm Jungkook!" Jungkook greeted, waving with wide eyes and a bunny smile. 

Then it was TXT's turn, and they stood in their line and bowed. "Hello, we are TXT." They greeted in unison. "I am Soobin, I'm the leader," Soobin introduced first, getting applause before he glanced at Yeonjun. "Hello, I am Yeonjun, and I'm the eldest!" Yeonjun cheered. "I'm Beomgyu, and I'm the energizer of the group!" Beomgyu called with heart hands. "I'm Taehyun, your sweetheart." Taehyun said with a grin. "And I'm Hueningkai, the maknae!" They all noticed Hoseok glance over, and then Kai's face spread into a larger grin, and he pulled out a folded paper heart from his pocket. "This is for you!" 

About 75% of the room laughed, either from the absurdity, or from actually understanding the joke. Kai put away his heart as Chris directed them over to their seats, sitting down with grins as they turned and waved at the row behind them. The girls waved back, light blushes in their faces as they took in the twelve idols. 

There were a lot more whispers going around, which made Chris speak a bit louder to get all of their attention. "This masterclass is going to be on a Disney mix of Frozen!" All of the students looked excited, and Jin had to smack a hand overtop Jungkook's mouth to stop his maknae from restating the Let It Go chain. 

"But first we'll do a quick warm up." The pianist started playing simple scales, and all of the students joined in at their proper octave. It was a lot of voices, and for a moment the idols stayed out of it, listening to the students. They were good, the tenor and base sections were much smaller than the soprano and altos, but they were trying their best. After a moment, the boys started joining in, Namjoon and Yoongi doing so with barely any force since they weren't vocalists, but still wanted to participate. Hoseok wasn't a vocalist either, but he eagerly put his voice into the mix along with his friends. 

They went on to do a few step scales, and then vowels before Chris declared them warmed up, and gestured up at Bobbi, who was in the control booth. Bobbi nodded and pressed a few buttons, sending the screen down on the stage. Chris gestured to it as he began to explain. "We're going to be doing a mix of Frozen songs, starting with For The First Time In Forever, and then Love Is An Open Door." The group of idols grinned excitedly, since they did know those two songs. 

"Bobbi will pass out the sheet music. Please do not draw or write your names on them, as you'll have to turn them back in at the end of the masterclass." Bobbi came down with a stack of papers, handing them around each row. 

Namjoon took the stack for his row, while Yeonjun took the stack for his, Unit Four quickly distributing them in order to look them over as fast as they could. The others were doing the same thing. As Chris had said, it started out with about a minute of For The First Time In Forever, ending with when Anna got hit by the horse, and then a quick duet for Love Is An Open Door, and then the entire chorus singing the chorus in Love Is An Open Door. They brightened with laughs when they noticed that there was a note on the papers. 

They'd also be doing a few sounds to go along with the intro. 

"Alright, let's get going. First things first, we need to do our sounds. For this group were going to need a group to do wind noises, a girl to yelp, a boy to gasp, and someone to make a horse noise!" The last one brought most of the chorus and idols into chuckles. Chris also shook his head with a smile, getting the amusement of his statement. "Let's take care of the last three first. Any volunteers for a girl yelping?" 

About twenty hands went up, and Namjoon almost face palmed when he saw that Jimin had raised his hand as well. Chris also seemed amused, although he shook his head and looked over Jimin at the girls. Chris immediately noticed a girl who's hand was being thrust up by her friend, and when he noticed her sweatshirt, he spoke up.

"How about you, in the BTS sweatshirt?" The said girl flushed bright red at the attention being brought to her sweatshirt when the idols were only a few rows ahead of her. But she got up, with the help of her friend elbowing her, and walked past. BTS all waved at her with grins as she passed by them, making the girl blush even more. She headed up to the stage, where Chris grabbed a microphone from off the piano and handed it to her. "Alright, when Bobbi up there gives us the thumbs up, you're going to give us the best yelp you've got!" 

The girl nodded, and took the mic. Chris looked up at Bobbi and gave a thumbs up, and Bobbi pressed a few more buttons before she sent down a thumbs up back. The girl immediately yelped, loud and clear, like she truly was falling backwards into a canoe. They all waited for a moment until Bobbi called down, "We're clear!" And then Chris led them in a short round of applause for the girl. "That was a good yelp!" He complimented as she hurried back to her seat, and plopped down next to a giggling friend. 

"Alright, next we have our boy dramatically gasping!" A bunch of boys raised their hands, apparently eager to try their skills after the girl had succeeded. Chris looked them over before pointing at a sandy haired boy with glasses. "Come on up here." 

The boy hopped to his feet, a few other guys whooping and cheering as he walked up to the stage, and took the mic from Chris. "Alright, when Bobbi gives the thumb up, you're going to gasp, really loud." The boy nodded, and raised the mic to his lips as he looked up at Bobbi. Chris gave a thumbs up to her, and when it was returned, the boy gave a loud and dramatic gasp. "All clear!" Bobbi called in response, and the boy got the same round of applause that the girl had gotten as he headed to his seat to sit down. Several of his friends whooped again, and leaned up to pat him on the back. Chris chucked and nodded. "Good job! Now for the first wind. Who wants to give me some wind whistling?" A lot of boys and girls raised their hands, and the idols were amongst them. "Let's have four boys and four girls, alright? To make it even." 

Chris glanced amongst them, starting with the girls. He picked out four from the back row, all of them brunettes with wide smiles and giggles at being picked. Their friends pushed them up and cheered as they headed up to the stage. Chris handed the girls one mic, and then he glanced out for the boys, and noticed the idols all raising their hands. 

"Alright, how about we have someone from our twelve stars come up. Anyone good at imitations?" Instantly, they started to laugh and Jungkook was shoved to his feet. 

"JK's good at imitations," explained Namjoon in English. "He's always imitating the rest of us to our fans." The students laughed as Jungkook just grinned and headed up to the stage. Chris nodded and then looked for three other boys to pick. "You three, with the Minecraft shirts, come on up." The three chosen boys got laughed at, since they'd only been picked for their shirts, but obediently headed up on stage. Chris handed Jungkook a mic to use with the boys, and then pulled the two groups together. "Alright. When Bobbi gives that thumbs up, you're all going to give me your best wind imitation. And Jungkook, since apparently you like to use your imitations to embarrass your friends, if you do badly you'll have to do the horse impression too." 

Jungkook's horrified expression made everyone start laughing as he imagined how much his hyung's and dongseangs would mock him if he did the horse impression, and his hyung's imagined getting to see Jungkook do something so embarrassing. 

Chris gave a thumbs up to the top box, and Bobbi quickly started to record. As soon as the students and Jungkook saw her give a thumbs up, they began to do the best they could to make wind noises. It quickly became apparent that one of the girls was very good at it, and her friends got a bit quieter in order to let her shine. Jungkook tried his best, whooshing and whooing along with the other boys. 

They went on for about twenty seconds before Chris gestured for them to stop, and Bobbi called the all clear. 

"Alright! That was good! Jungkook, I do believe that you're off the hook for the horse impression." Jungkook let out a loud cheer and danced off the stage, sitting back down and sticking his tongue out at Jimin, who was loudly declaring his regret that Jungkook would not be doing the horse impression. The other students exited to applause from their peers, and took their seats with cheerful friends. 

"Now we do need someone for the horse though. Any volunteers?" Silence. And then a loud voice came from the boys section. "Make Mrs. Bouline do it!!" The idols glanced around, confused as to who the woman was, until they realized that it must be their choir director, right as the entire room started clamoring for their director to do it. 

Chris laughed, gesturing for Mrs. Bouline to stand up and come up. The blonde woman did so, shaking her head with a grin on her face as she did so. "Now just remember this when you're all doing ten pages of solfége next week!" She told them all once she was handed the mic. Chris patted her on the back, and quickly went over what she was doing. The director held her mic to her lips, and then did her best horse impression. 

It was terrible, but it made everyone start laughing, so it was a success in that fashion. They could barely hold back their giggles until Bobbi called down the all clear, and then lost it completely. 

Mrs. Bouline was a good sport, and laughed along with them easily, shaking her head and handing the mic back to Chris so that she could go and sit down. Chris grinned, setting the mic onto the piano. "That was a wonderful impression, Mrs. Bouline. Now then, how about we get started on the music?" 

Everyone cheered, and quickly took a glance at their sheet music. "Let's have Bobbi play the music, and we'll follow along once before we start working on our parts." Everyone agreed, and he called up to Bobbi to start the music. 

The idols all bounced along a bit, knowing exactly when and where the words would be as they listened. 

When the listening run through ended, Chris nodded to the pianist, who stretched out his fingers in preparation to start playing the parts Chris directed him to. "Let's start with the sopranos. You all know these songs, right?" His answer was a resounding yes. "Alright, then let get this going!" 

The pianist took off, and Chris counted them in, the girls glancing from their sheet music to Chris to make sure they were on beat while they sang. 

And then Jungkook started singing along with them, matching their octave and notes. His voice definitely carried, as he was used to projecting it across stadiums, and he got a few wide eyed glances with his high vocal range. The sopranos and Jungkook got through the first page before Chris stopped, and Jungkook laughed as several of his hyung's poked at him for singing along. 

"Now let's try the altos." Chris told them, turning a few degrees so that he was facing the altos head on. The altos sat up, lifting up their music to see both it, and Chris, without needed to keep jerking their heads up and down. Jimin and all but Soobin of TXT joined with the altos, all of their voices carrying clearly as they sang, bringing attention onto them. Their voices complimented each other well, and the altos were left slightly in shock at the way they managed to perfectly match the notes, and their English had a little bit of an accent, but not too bad. They ran through the first page as well, and when the tenors began their run through, Soobin and Jin decided to join them, getting a few cheerful pats on the back as the Eomma Unit came together without even arranging it. 

After the tenors, it was the bases, who Taehyung joined with his low and soulful tunes. Several people seemed to jolt a bit when they heard the low vocals Taehyung had, since all they'd heard from the idols so far were the high vocals. The bases finished their run through easily, and Chris smiled as they did so. 

"That was good, now let's separate into your sections, and have you work on the rest of the music. I'll be around working with you, and I am sure our idol guests will be happy to help as well." All twelve of them nodded quickly, and then Mrs. Boultine was up and ushering the sopranos to one edge, the altos to another and separating the tenors and bases. 

The idols glanced at one another, unsure of how to split. 

Jin finally spoke up after a moment, deciding where everyone would go based on their vocals. "Jungkook, Taehyun-ah and Jimin, go with the sopranos. Beomgyu-ah, Hueningkai-ah and I will go with the altos, Soobin-ah, and the rap line will go with the tenors, and Taehyung and Yeonjun-ah will go with the bases." 

They separated quickly after Jin's decision, all heading to their sections.   
As soon as Taehyung and Yeonjun joined the bases, they were absorbed. 

"Hey, I've seen some of your videos! On YouTube!" One of the bases exclaimed, grinning when Yeonjun gave a bright grin and Taehyung nodded enthusiastically. "I love the reaction channels, and both of your groups are all over them," another boy pointed out. 

"Alright, let's get to work. Um...I'm Charlie, I'm the section leader for the bases." A tall boy with dark hair and eyes introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Taehyung returned. "We left off on the second page, so let's start with that," suggested Charlie, and the bases quickly set to work. 

With the altos, Jin, Beomgyu and Kai were greeted with a few blushing girls who clearly recognized them. One of them was a shorter girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi, umm. I'm Kaylin, I'm the section leader for the altos. It's an honor to meet you!" They grinned at her, and Jin shook her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you as well. Where should we start on the music?" 

Kaylin stammered for a split second at commanding the idols on what to do, but she recovered quickly when a friend poked her side, and regained the composure and work ethic that must have gotten her the position of section leader. "Yeah, let's start on the second page, we can run through each page individually, and then put them all together when we've got it." The idols nodded in agreement, and quickly integrated in, holding up their sheet music to start singing when Kaylin counted them in. 

The tenors pretty much were full of curiosity, since as soon as the BTS rap line, and Soobin came over, they were bombarding them with questions.   
"We're BTS's rap line, so we don't sing much, but J-Hope is pretty good." Namjoon explained, gesturing to him, Yoongi and Hoseok. "What about Soobin?" Another boy asked, clearly one that wasn't as familiar with their groups as most of the other teens. "He's a vocalist, dancer rapper, and leader with his group, TXT," Namjoon told them, making them blink at all the titles Soobin had. After another moment, a blonde boy interjected. 

"We should start working on the music. I'm Ethan, I'm the section leader for the tenors." Namjoon shook his hand, smiling. "Let's start on the second page, and learn this as quick as we can before we regroup!" Ethan instructed, easily gathering all of the tenors into a loose circle, with him in the center as the director. 

The sopranos had already started working by the time the others were opening their music. Jungkook, Taehyun and Jimin's introductions had been incredibly brief. Then after Ashlyn introduced herself as the section leader, and put the idols into the mini circle she'd formed of the singers, she took control, and got them working. The girls seemed to be kind of in awe at Jungkook's vocals, and when Taehyun and Jimin started hitting the high notes with ease, they just kind of sat back to listen to the idols. 

It was impressive, and Ashlyn blinked when all three of them hit the high note in Love Is An Open Door, the one that would have all four parts harmonizing. The other sopranos kept pushing on, singing cleanly through the third page before they lost their rhythm. Then they started again.

After half an hour, all the sections had successfully made it through the mix, and Chris got them back together with several sharp claps. "Are we ready to record this!" He called, getting a resounding affirmative reply as he smiled. 

He'd set up three mics, one in front of each column of seats, to better catch all of their voices, and he'd asked Mrs. Boultine to pick out two students for the duet in Love Is An Open Door. 

"Who are our duettists?" He called, getting two hands raised in response. One was a dark haired girl with hazel eyes and a delicate frame, while the other was a short boy with sandy hair. They both came up to the front, and Chris handed them each a microphone. "Alright, you got your music?" They both nodded and held out their sheet music. "Good. Let's get to it then!" 

He grinned in support before gesturing for Bobbi to start the recording, and when she did, the duo started to sing. 

They were good, all of the idols could figure that out quick. The girl had an incredibly sweet voice, while the boys voice was lower than they would've expected. Their choir director made a good choice in pairing them together. As soon as they'd sung through their small part, Bobbi cut it off, and everyone gave them a big round of applause for their performance. 

"That was awesome! Now we've got to do the surrounding parts!" He pinned the microphones into the stands, and angled them slightly. "Alright, we'll start in a moment. Make sure to pause when the music says so that Bobbi can paste in that duet part later on!" They all nodded and then Chris glanced up to Bobbi, getting a thumbs up, and then at the pianist, who started playing as soon as he nodded. 

They had a measure and a half before they entered, and they waited calmly until the beat to come in came. When it did, all the sections started together, and it sounded pretty dang good. It was clear that people knew their parts, and that the Disney people knew what they were doing since the notes blended so well together. 

Chris was grinning as he directed them through the mix, coming to the end of the first page, and cutting them off. Everyone fell silent, keeping totally still for five measures, and then Chris started counting them in, until he raised his hands and they burst into the chorus of Love Is An Open Door. 

Jimin was grinning brightly as he sang, enjoying being apart of the masterclass, and enjoying getting to practically scream such a cheerful song. He could tell his hyung's and dongseangs were having fun as well, since Yeonjun was moving his feet to the beat, and Yoongi had a grin on his face. 

They made it all the way through without any significant mistakes, all waiting until Bobbi called down to cheer for themselves, and celebrate a job well done. 

Chris also applauded them, before bringing their attention back up to him. "Good job, everyone. While Bobbi puts the cut together, why don't we do something fun. I'm sure our guest idols have something they could do." 

BTS and TXT froze. They hadn't been told about doing a performance. Quickly, everyone glanced at Namjoon, who gulped a little bit before nodding. It would be decent practice for the concert, and it'd be a good way to get them more out there for American teens. 

"How about TXT shows you one of their biggest hits?" He suggested, getting absolutely bug eyed looks from his junior group. 

A ton of the students started cheering, and Chris looked completely satisfied. "Hyung!" Soobin whispered sharply in Korean. "What are we supposed to do?" Namjoon grinned, shrugging. At that moment, Taehyun looked like to was about to murder Namjoon, Hyung or not, and Jin interjected to avoid the death of his leader. 

"Why not do Blue Orangeade?" Jin suggested while the members of TXT were clambering out of their seat and towards the stage, still not having any clue what they were doing. 

"Blue Orangeade then?" Yeonjun muttered, getting shrugs from Kai and Beomgyu, and a silent eye roll from Soobin. They lined up on the stage, and then hesitated, because what were they supposed to do without music? 

Jin solved that problem as well, standing up and opening up his phone. "Got any speakers?" He asked, Chris nodding in response and leading him to a very nice speaker system that the Disney workers probably used when they were practicing. Jin plugged his phone in, and rigged the music only version of Blue Orangeade to start. 

He hit play, and the members of TXT instantly went into action. The choreography and vocals for the song had been burned into their minds from endless practice, so it was muscle memory for them to move around the stage and perform for the entrapped students. The students looked completely awed, especially since it was clear that the group was singing live, since even with the speakers the music was a bit quieter, and their voices rang clear and loud. They couldn't understand Korean, but it was clear what an awesome song it was. And their dancing was on point. 

Blue Orangeade was performed without a slip up, and that made the junior Big Hit group sigh in relief once they were finished. They were a tiny bit irritated by their hyung's stuffing then onto the stage like that, but it went off without a hitch, and judging by the applause and cheers they were getting, they'd gained some new fans. 

They hurried back to their seat, and their hyung's were immediately complimenting them. 

Chris finished his own applause, and then glanced up at Bobbi, who nodded. "Alright, thank you, TXT. Bobbi's got our super cut all done, so how about we listen!" The screen was lit up as Chris ducked to the side, and the sounds of Jungkook and seven students making wind noises made his hyung's crack up. 

"Shut up, hyung!" Jungkook moaned when Hoseok started shaking his shoulders at his maknaes impression of the wind. His face was covered in a light blush, and that only got better when the actual music started, and their voices came on, mixed in with fifty choral students through the auditorium. It really did sound good, and the idols cheered and laughed along with the students when the yelp, gasp, and horse impression came up. 

By the end of the piece, everyone was grinning ear to ear with pride, and it was only five minutes to the end of the masterclass. 

"Well, that was an absolutely wonderful class!" Chris complimented loudly. "I hope you all have a terrific time in Disney, and have a magical day!" His farewell left them all applauding, then applauding the pianist when he stood, then Bobbi when she came down to collected their sheet music, and lead the student choral group out. 

Chris approached the idols with a smile. "Thank you for being here," he thanked. Namjoon nodded. "It was our pleasure. We have to get back to our hotel now, so have a good day." They all gave small bows as they hurried out to the vans. 

They went in the same vans that they had come in, with Jin and Hoseok driving, and everyone else curled around in the back rows. 

"Hyung how much time do we have before we're going to the park?" Taehyung asked, Jin not glancing to the side, as he was driving. "I think that we leave again at 1000, so we have about forty five minutes to chill." Taehyung hummed, and sat back to play with his phone.

When they got back to the hotel, the first thing Namjoon did was get everyone's attention. 

"Alright, we need to be out of the hotel by 0955. The motor coach will be here at 1000 sharp. Grab whatever you need from your rooms, and just relax until we have to go. Ok?" Everyone called out their assent and then headed back to their rooms, deciding to just chill and watch some videos, or play some games until it was time to leave. 

Of course, when it was time to leave there was suddenly a mass rush to pack things in the small bags that most of the idols carried around, things like wallets, and sweatshirts, and snacks. Jin nearly shrieked when he realized he hadn't packed the park passes at 0956 as he and Soobin headed down to the lobby, and had to sprint back up to retrieve them. 

When everyone was present and accounted for, they all exited the hotel to find their motor coach. The notice Namjoon had gotten said that there would be an electronic sign on the front of the bus that would say 'Hollywood Studios' and that it would then flash to their group names every few seconds. The directions made it rather easy to locate the coach, and the camera staff were already waiting for them. 

The idols easily fell into their roles, not commenting at all about the camera staff as they flocked around them and started taping, knowing that the staff was always told not to interfere with happenings unless something was dangerous.   
"Hello, and welcome to Disney's Magic Motor Coach!" Their driver said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling. "Today we'll be going to Disney's Hollywood Studios! Please sit back, and enjoy the ride!" They took off, and above their heads the screens lit up and started playing a cartoon. 

"What're the best rides in Hollywood Studios?" Beomgyu asked, leaning over his seat to look down at Yeonjun, who had information on the park pulled up in his phone. Yeonjun hummed and glanced up. "I found this site called Disney Tourist Blog about stuff like that. It has all of the best rides and placed to eat for every park!" Everyone turned to look at Yeonjun as well, leaning closer to get more information on what they might do. Yeonjun scrolled down the page a bit, and then started speaking again. 

"It looks like the top rated rides are Disney: Rise of The Resistance, which is a Star Wars themed ride, Toy Story Mania, which is kind of like a shooting game where you have a blaster and shoot at targets throughout the tide, The Twilight Zone Tower of Terrors, which is this giant tower where they drop you up and down the floors, Rockin' RollerCoaster, which is....." Yeonjun hesitated. "A roller coaster." 

That all shook their heads, considering the recommendations that Yeonjun had found. "It all sounds fun!" Jimin burst, leaning back down in his seat. "Well, we have like seven hours there before we do a behind the scenes tour of the Phantasmic show," reminded Namjoon. "We can get through a lot of those rides." They all nodded in agreement, Yeonjun continuing to glance through the reviews. 

"As soon as we get there, are we separating into groups?" Taehyun asked curiously, making everyone look up to Jin and Namjoon for an answer. 

Jin hesitated, considering it. The fans had put them into units for a reason, and it would get a lot of content to have them all separately going around the park, but Jin also had the knee jerk reaction of keeping all of his dongseangs together, since none of them had ever been to the massive (and easily lost in) park. Especially since now he had eleven dongseangs to worry about, instead of six. Jin bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he played the options over in his mind. 

"How about we separate into units, and we can meet up for lunch in a few hours?" Namjoon offered, seeing the train of thought that Jin was going down. The others all grinned in agreement, and Jin sighed softly, knowing that he'd get to make sure all his dongseangs were accounted for halfway through their day in the park. 

"We can meet at 1330? Yeonjun-ah, does that site have any restaurant?" Yeonjun nodded, looking back down at his phone. "It says that the best restaurant in Hollywood Studios for a quick and easy lunch is Rosie's All-American. It looks like it's a burger restaurant." Yeonjun looked up. "Is that alright?" Namjoon looked at everyone else, and found no disagreements. "That sounds great, thanks Yeonjun-ah," he thanked. 

"So we'll meet at the restaurant at 1330, have lunch, and then separate again?" Taehyung asked, everyone nodding along. "Ok. Each unit goes a different way as soon as we get inside," Jungkook announced, then his face stretched into a wide grin. "Hey, let's have a competition over who can get the best selca on a ride!" There was an immediate interest from his hyung's and dongseangs.

"Like on a roller coaster, or just any ride?" Beomgyu asked. Jungkook hesitated, then decided. "Any ride. But it has to be while you're going through the ride!" He pointed out, grinning when a challenging fire lit in the other idols eyes. 

"Well obviously I'll win," scoffed Jin playfully. "After all, I am the-" Jungkook cut him off. "Oldest? I think that means you're the least likely to win!" Everyone laughed while Jin went off, scolding Jungkook faster than Yoongi could rap. "YAH! What's that supposed to mean!? You think you'll be young forever?! I put so much time and money into raising you and this is the thanks I get!?" 

He continued for almost a minute straight, and the entire group couldn't help but start choking on laughter when they saw the driver glance back at them, looking bemused and slightly concerned. Once Jin had winded down and gone back to pouting, Soobin took over. "What are the other rules?" He asked, Jungkook considering them. 

"Oh! How about in the picture, you have to pose with your entire unit!" Hoseok offered, making everyone start to clamor at once. 

"But what about the units of three!?" Jimin yelled. "Some rides are only two seaters, so we can't get our entire unit into the picture!" He crossed his arms, recalling seeing the picture of the Toy Story Mania rude from over Yeonjun's shoulders. That ride was a two seater. 

"Fine if there's only two seats, then try your best. If you can't get everyone into the frame, then the person left out gets to take their own selca, and you can just put them together!" Hoseok said to make things fair, making Jimin nod in satisfaction. "Alright, so we on?" Jungkook asked. Everyone nodded. "One last rule! You can't have the camera staff take the photo for you, it has to be a selfie!" Taehyung put in, everyone nodding again, and Jin clapped his hands. "We'll compare them when we meet up for lunch." Jin concluded. 

At that moment, they pulled into the park, and all of the idols forgot about the contest as they gaped widely. They could see the park for the first time, and it was massive, and looked amazing. The coach driver drove them over to a truly massive parking lot that had probably thirty other motor coaches just like the one they were in. "Thank you for riding the Disney Magical motor coach today, and have a magical day in Disney's Hollywood Studios!" Their driver said as the idols started to exit the coach. 

They stared around. It really was pretty cool. They saw the entrance, a security line, and the area where they'd scan their passes. "Alright, everyone take their pass," Jin said, handing out the packets of passes. Everyone quickly went through them, finding the ones with their name on it and removing the he correct pass because Jin took back the others.

"Everyone ready?" Namjoon asked, seeing that most of his dongseangs looked about ready to sprint off without him. Everyone nodded, and they set off into Disney.

There were three security lines, and just like in the airport, they split up to hurry everything along. The security check was pretty much just a quick once over, and a bag check. They had to walk through a metal detector, and then they grabbed their bags and waited on the edges for the other idols and camera men to get through. 

"Hey, Hyung, can you take a picture of me?" Kai called, Yeonjun nodding and quickly snapping a photo of Kai and the big Hollywood Studios sign. He sent it to Kai, and then posted it on TXT's feed, with the caption 'Arrived in Hollywood Studios!' 

Kai thanked him and posted it to his private feed as well, before looking back for the other idols. Taehyun, Jungkook, Hoseok, Jin, Beomgyu, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung and Soobin had gotten through security, and they were just waiting on the camera staff, and Namjoon. 

Namjoon passed through a second later, and joined them at the entrance. He joined Jimin and Taehyung in a short photo shoot, and then had a quick conversation with the lead camera man. 

As soon as they finished, Hoseok took over. "Ok, Units separate!!" Hoseok yelled, getting a few looks from other guests at the park, both from his use of Korean, and his hyper active energy in shouting it and waving his arms around. Taehyung and Jimin let out similar cheers and the three raced in opposite directions, their units following along quickly to avoid them getting lost. 

And then it was the Eommas and the Smarties left behind and blinking somewhat stupidly. "So. What ride do you want to go on first?" Yeonjun asked after a moment. Namjoon shook his head, and reached for a map from one of the stands by the security check. He took a look over, recalling the rides that Yeonjun had previously noted. "Why don't we go to Tower of Terror first? I'd like to go before Hoseok gets on it and pukes everywhere." 

Yeonjun laughed, and Namjoon started leading them away. 

Meanwhile, Soobin and Jin were partially in shock from the rapid way the others had abandoned them. They'd sworn to split up, yes, but they didn't have to scream it to the world and run off! The camera men who'd been assigned to the Eomma unit had a good minute of content where the two just shook their heads at their group mates, until Soobin also took a map. "Oh! That sounds fun!" Jin announced, pointing down at a ride name from the map. Soobin squinted at it, then searched for its location on the map. 

"Alien Swirling Saucers. Looks like it's North of us," Soobin said, pointing to where the map was telling them to go. Jin grinned and started walking off. "What should we do after the saucers?" The eldest asked, looking around then with wide eyes. Soobin checked the map over once more, going over the ride names. "Slinky Dog Dash sounds interesting," he decided after a moment. Jin grinned and nodded his assent. "Sounds great! Oh! I see the saucers!!" Soobin glanced to where Jin was pointing, and saw them as well. They were pretty big, and kind of reminded him of the teacup ride. 

They rushed to get in line, the camera men following and waiting just behind them to catch them on film. 

"Whoa!" Jin gasped, eyes wide and starry like a child as he took in the ride swirling people through the air. Soobin shut his mouth firmly to prevent such an expression, but only partially succeeded. "This is going to be fun!" Jin announced as they got closer to the ride. A lot of people were looking at them, curious about the camera men behind them, or them speaking Korean. Most people were speaking English or Spanish, or both of them since they heard one teenage girl chattering with a friend in English, before approaching two Hispanic Disney employees and asking them a question in perfect Spanish. 

They finally got to the ride, and clambered inside, the camera men joining them as an employee glanced at them, but didn't say a word. "Ready?" Jin asked Soobin enthusiastically. Soobin nodded, awaiting the ride starting. It did within moments, and they immediately began spinning around, making Jin laugh and Soobin let out a whoop, the two idols enjoying the rush the ride gave them. It was clearly a good amount tamer than some of the their rides in the park, but it was fun, and they could see dozens of faces flashing by as they spun around. 

By the time they got off, the two were dizzy, and would've stumbled had it not been for their skill in balance. Jin grinned, and then his eyes opened comically wide, and he groaned. "We should've taken the selca on that ride!" He moaned, Soobin immediately recalling the competition that the other units had declared. "We could've done a selca with everything blurred around us while we looked handsome, like usual!" Soobin shook his head at Jin's griping, shrugging it off. "We can find a better shot," he assured. "And it has to be something original. I'm sure that at least two of the others will try to do Tower Of Terror for theirs, since they can do a lot with it. We've got to find some thing surprising to do." 

Then, his eyes blared open, and he grabbed the map. "Wait...." Jin leaned over his dongseangs shoulder, trying to see what exactly he was getting at. "What is it?" Soobin moved his finger across the map, until it landed on...a stage? "Let's go!" Soobin called, turning and racing off. Jin's smile widened, he knew exactly what the leader of TXT had planned, and he approved. This would most definitely be original.

Hoseok and Kai had no clue where they were going, or where they were. But wherever they were, they were definitely going to score the best selca out if the other units. And they'd most definitely give the camera staff who were following them a work out. 

"We have to do something with hearts!" Hoseok called when they stopped for a moment, glancing around them to try and figure out where they were. "Hearts are pretty much our thing by now, so it's got to be some thing with hearts. Are there any heart themed rides?" 

Kai shrugged, pulling out his phone. "I'll look up an online map, where are we, by the way?" Hoseok hesitated, glancing around them. He could see a few different rides, including the Rockin' Rollercoaster, which was apparently one of the top rides in the park. "By the Rockin' Rollercoaster! We can find our way around from there!" Hoseok tugged Kai with him as they made for the archway by the rollercoaster, pausing for another moment while Kai set up the map. 

"Ok, we're here, and there's doesn't seem to be any rides with heart themes. Maybe we can find some props?" Hosoek nodded, and Kai leaped back onto his phone to search for gift shops. "Ok! There's a gift shop just a little bit from here! We can see if they've got anything we can use!" The two idols popped out from underneath the arch and took off, charging for the gift shop. 

It was a relatively small one, and it was incredibly bright. There were a million different things in the shop, from phone cases to pins. 

Hoseok saw a wall of Mickey ears and quickly grabbed one, a sea green pair, putting them on and turning around for Kai to view him. "How do I look?" He asked, making Kai laugh. "Awesome, Hoseok-Hyung!" Kai complimented as Hoseok removed the ears and put them back on to the rack. "Ok! Heart Unit! Spread out!" 

He and Kai split up and raced through the shelves like they had a mission. They wouldn't loose to the other units! 

Unfortunately, they couldn't find any heart themed product. Kai met up with Hoseok with slumped shoulder and a shaken head. "Ok. We can come up with another plan!" Hosoek encouraged. "We just have to think it through. What are the others going to do?" Kai considered the question, and his hyung's. What would they do? "I think that Taehyun-Hyung might go for something with a blank face. Hyung's mature, and he gets really competitive, so he'll go for something that he's good at. Soobin-Hyung will probably have a dozen ideas, but can't decide on any of them, Beomgyu-Hyung will probably be really hyper and rely on one of his unit partners idea, and Yeonjun will be dancing." 

Hosoek nodded at his dongseangs assessment, and then blinked. "Yeonjun-ah will be dancing? Really?" Kai nodded seriously. "Yeonjun-Hyung dances constantly. And when he's trying to think, he'll dance." Hoseok nodded in understanding, considering his own members. "All of them will probably come up with some crazy plan, except for Yoongi, who will probably be quiet until he comes up with the idea to end it all." 

Kai shivered at the statement, since it sounded like Yoongi would end up crushing all of them. Hoseok laughed, patting Kai on the back. "Yah! He won't kill you! Stop looking so scared!" Hoseok scolded, making Kai laugh and shake his head. "Yoongi-Hyung is reeeeeeeally patient and calm, but he can get competitive if someone annoys him enough." Kai blinked, not totally seeing the connection. "Jiminie is reeeeeeeally good at annoying Yoongu-Hyung," finished Hoseok, making Kai slap a hand to his mouth. He laughed into it, the thought of the two shortest idols amongst them getting into a fight was amusing. Especially as he thought of Taehyun being in the middle of it, with wide eyes and a frightened puppy look as he tried to figure out how to separate his hyung's. 

Or Taehyun might stand off to the side and make snarky comments. It was kind of a toss up for him. 

"Come on, we have to find some thing else to do for our unit selca!" Hoseok encouraged when Kai remained in thought for another moment. Kai snapped out of it and nodded, opening his phone to see the map once more. "Ok, we could try the Rockin' Rollercoaster? That's a really popular ride, and we could snap a selca when we are upside down and look super crazy?"

Hoseok nodded excitedly. "Alright! Let's go!" Kai considered for a moment Hoseok's fear of rollercoasters from the last time BTS had been at an amusement park, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Hoseok had gotten over it. (Spoiler alert: he hadn't. The selca did not end well.) 

Namjoon and Yeonjun headed to the Tower of Terror, wanting to hit that ride first, before all of the other idols started flooding it. 

"What should we do for the competition?" Yeonjun asked curiously. Namjoon shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope none of them try anything insane to get a good selca. If Jungkook tries to climb a ride, I'm going to kill him." 

Yeonjun's eyes widened as he took in Namjoon's words, bursting out into laughter as Namjoon pouted. They headed down the path to the tower, seeing as it was towering above everything else in the park. It was an easy thing to get too. 

When they got within a dozen meters of it, a thought struck him. Yeonjun grabbed Namjoon's arm, gaining the attention of the elder as Yeonjun grinned. "I have an idea!" He shrugged off his small bag and opened it up, removing a selfie stick. "We can use this on the ride, and make it look like I let go of my phone and it's flying above us!" Namjoon's eyes widened as well, a grin making its way onto his face. "That's a great idea! We'll have our selca done early, and we can just focus on exploring the park." 

Yeonjun nodded in agreement, twisting his feet and doing a quick jump and a spin of celebration, before he grinned. "And after that we can get some snacks! I saw a ton of food stalls on the way here, and I want to try them all!!" Namjoon grinned, recalling the youngers excitement over food when they'd done the airplane interview. He nodded his agreement. "After we go on the ride, we can grab some snacks. I think that I saw a smoothie place a bit farther back, so we can pick up something there to go with whatever snacks we get."

Yeonjun looked incredibly satisfied with that, and the two headed up to Tower of Terror. 

The line was actually reasonably short, and the two Kpop idols made it around the bends and into the mansion pretty fast. The interior was cool, and the two oohed and ahhed at the surroundings. It was a macabre design, with cobwebs everywhere, and purposefully made dusty books. 

"This would make a really cool set," said Yeonjun as they passed another corner and came face to face with a massive book shelf. With the cobwebs and ancient looking books, and light thrown all over it, it looked super creepy. Namjoon nodded in agreement. "It would, but for a particular type of song." 

They made it to the main line, where groups were getting separated into two different rooms. There was a woman at the front counting them off to each room, asking how many were in the group and directing them where to stand. 

"How many?" She asked, Yeonjun answering in English. "Two," he said, then girl gesturing for them to go to the left. It was about group of teens, a smattering of adults, and then a couple and a kid about twelve. They were all chattering amongst themselves, until the doors opened and they stepped through them. Instantly, the door shut behind them, and a cackle rang through the air. The voice welcomed them, warned them, and then explained to them what had happened to the family in the 1800's, before cackling loudly once more and showing them the way to the ride.

Yeonjun almost yelped when the lights went off with a loud bang, hearing Namjoon jump beside him. Both of them followed the rest of their group out, quickly moving into the dimly lit area where they'd climb into their elevators.   
It was a serious cool design they had, with machines everywhere, steam billowing from one part, spooky music in the background. They took a few steps forwards, looking around with widened eyes. 

Namjoon looked at the elevators, and saw what looked like a familiar jacket for a moment, before the ride doors closed , and the group in the elevator was sent off. Twenty seconds later though, they heard an unmistakable screams. Two sets of them, to be precise. "Unit Three is on that one" Namjoon said confidently, since Taehyung's scream was still echoing through the entire thing. "Definitely. That's Beomgyu screaming too," agreed Yeonjun with a grin and a laugh. The two idols started cracking up loudly, getting a confused look from the group of teens in front of them. 

Namjoon switched to English for a moment, examining so that they didn't look like crazy people. "A few of our friends are on that elevator, that's them you can hear screaming," he explained, making the teens grin and also laugh. "They're really loud!" A girl mentioned, just as the two stopped screaming, presumably reaching the end of the ride. Yeonjun shook his head. "You don't know the half of it," he said in English. 

The line started moving again, and Yeonjun quickly assembled the selfie stick into position. They made it onto the elevator within minutes, and sat in the second to back row. The conductor requested they keep everything held tight, and then sent them off. Yeonjun clicked the camera on and held it up, just waiting as they were shown electric flashes, little ghost girls and parents, doors opening and closing. The cold air made Namjoon and Yeonjun both shiver, and then they heard clicking. 

They dropped half a second later, and both of them widened their eyes and mouths in cries. Yeonjun's hand clamped down on the selfie stick, pressing the photo button, and yelling out again as they went up, and down, up and down, all the way up, and all the way down. By the time they were done, Yeonjun was laughing almost hysterically, and Namjoon's hair was a wind swept mess. 

They got off the ride, and quickly detached the device to see the photos. What they saw made them burst out laughing, and then shake their heads as they headed out to get some snacks.

Taehyung, Beomgyu and Jungkook had decided to stop at the Tower of Terror first, just because it sounded like so much fun. The line wasn't very long, and the aesthetics were on point. All three of them took several photos as they went through the line, and then when they entered the side room, Beomgyu shivered. It was like an old study room, with a wall of books, and an old armchair, photos and papers strewn about a desk. The cob webs and dust just made everything look all the creepier. 

When the screen fizzled on, and a voice informed them of a families passing right in the elevator they were about to ride, two out of three of them were on edge, Taehyung looking normal, Jungkook's eyes wide, and Beomgyu was almost leaning into his hyung's. Then the light shut off with a resounding bang, and Beomgyu actually yelped aloud, getting a few chuckles from some other riders. Beomgyu blushed a bit as he stalked into the last stretch of the line before the ride, his hyung's behind him and laughing quietly. 

When they got onto the ride, they sat at the very front, all three of them putting their bags down by their feet and making sure to hold on tight. Right as the doors closed, Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's arm, making the eldest of the unit look over at him. "What's wrong Kook?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook shook his head, and released Taehyung's arm. "I thought I saw Namjoon-Hyung," he said. "But I think it was someone else." 

The elevator took off, and they didn't comment anymore as they rode through ghosts and specters and lightening. Until the elevator dropped and Beomgyu and Taehyung screamed loud enough for the entire park to hear them. 

Jungkook was laughing, high pitched as they were tossed up and down over and over again, Taehyjng gripping one of his arms, and Beomgyu holding the other. They were both screeching loud enough that Jungkook couldn't hear anyone else's cries, but he didn't need too since it was just so funny that he couldn't stop laughing even after they got to solid ground. 

Taehyung stumbled out of the ride while Beomgyu looked like he had just gotten off of an adrenaline high with how he slumped over. "Where do you want to go next?" Jungkook asked cheerfully, taking a look around the gift shop outside of the ride. It was decorated a lot like the ride itself, dark colors and a creepy vibe. 

Jungkook noticed pictures on one wall, and wandered over. They were creepy Disney princesses, with ghost pale faces and black tears coming from their eyes as they looked from gloomy sceneries. It was seriously creepy, especially since Jungkook had been watching a lot of Disney movies lately. Taehyung and Beomgyu oohed at the pictures, leaning closer to them. "Hey, hyung's, they've got mugs and cups too!" Beomgyu gasped, pointing out the coffee holders and mugs with Disney death princesses on them. Taehyung picked one up, with Alice on it, her blue dress torn and stained with tears. 

Taehyung put it back, and discreetly wiped his hands on his pants as if the image would drain off and onto him. He followed the other two out of the gift shop, and then grinned. "Wanna get something to drink before we go on another ride?" 

They headed over to a small drink stand, and all got smoothies. Jungkook got banana, Taehyung got mango, and Beomgyu got strawberry, stepping away from the main walkways to sip at their drinks and go over what they could do next. "What ride should we do next?" Beomgyu asked, looking up at his hyung's. 

Taehyung glanced behind them, where he could see the path to another one of the big rides in the park. "We could try the rollercoaster? The Rockin' Rollercoaster." Jungkook frowned, shaking his head. "Chances are that at least one other unit went to that one. We don't want to run into them until lunch. What other rides did Yeonjun-ah suggest?" They all fell silent for a moment, running over the list of rides Yeonjun had offered at the beginning. 

"How about we go to that toy mania ride?" Beomgyu suggested. "It sounded pretty fun!" Taehyung agreed with a grin and Jungkook shrugged, taking another sip of his smoothie and looking up the location of the ride. After they got directions, the unit took off. "Maybe we can do our selca there?" Beomgyu asked as they walked. Both of his hyung's considered it, before Taehyung pulled up some images of the ride. "We could do a selca of TaeTae and I in a gunfight while Beomgyu-ah poses?" Jungkook suggested. 

Taehyung and Beomgyu shrugged, seemed like a decent plan. And if they came up with a better idea later, they'd just use that. "Let's do that," said Taehyung, leaning over to see where they were going. With their plan ready, they headed off to the ride. The line was a lot longer for Toy Story Mania, and had a lot more kids. They finished their drinks on the way through the line, and settled in to play a game of Rock Scissors Paper for what order they'd sit in. They knew that Toy Story Mania was a two seat ride, so someone had to sit behind the other two.   
The first round, both Jungkook and Taehyung thew Rock while Beomgyu went for Paper. Beomgyu cheered loudly, getting the first pick of the seats as Taehyung and Jungkook glared at each other. They faced one another with Beomgyu as the ref, chanting and throwing down their hands. 

They both had rock. 

They went again; both paper. Again; rock. Again: paper. Again: scissors. Beomgyu was laughing madly at that point, the camera men biting their tongues as Taehyung and Jungkook got visibly more irritated after their sixth tie game. (Both threw paper once more) 

At their seventh run to finish the tie, Taehyung brought his other hand up, and flashed both scissors and rock. Jungkook had scissors, and yelled when he saw Taehyung slip the scissors into another rock. "Yah! That's cheating!!! Beomgyu-ah, he's a cheater! Ref that's cheating!!" 

Beomgyu laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Jungkook-Hyung, I'll have to declare this game Taehyung-hyung's win!" Taehyung whooped loudly, getting attention as he grabbed Beomgyu and spun him. The younger boy allowed it with a laugh, used to being randomly pulled into dance due to being in a group with Yeonjun. Taehyung dipped him before he let go, sending Beomgyu to the side. 

Jungkook bent in on himself, pouting pathetically. "That was totally a cheating move." He griped to the cameras and his unit members. "Don't be a bad sport, maknae-ah! I could've just used my Hyung privileges to have first seat pick!" Taehyung grinned. Jungkook shoved him away, shaking his head while Taehyung and Beomgyu high fived. 

"Of course, this means that JK has to take the selca while Beomgyu-ah and I do the gun fight," Taehyung reminded, making Jungkook grin. At least he'd get to be the center of the selca, since he was being abandoned by his dear Hyung and dongseang. They approached the ride, and climbed on with grins.

The Savages unit went to Rockin' Rollercoaster first, wandering around in the general direction of the ride and grinning at all the sights. 

There was so much to see, and Jimin was pointing out every little thing to Taehyun and Yoongi. Yoongi was grinning softly, enjoying spending time with his dongseangs when they were so relaxed. After around ten minutes of walking, they reached the rollercoaster, and grinned as they walked towards the line. 

Rock music was already blasting, and it was making all three idols start to bounce a bit. The entrance to the ride was a big arch, and entered into a massive hall, with a long coaster shaped like a beat up old limo. Yoongi grinned when he saw that the license plate on the back of the coaster read 'BuhBye'. Jimin and Taehyun also noticed, and grinned. 

The savages appreciated the sentiment. 

They ended up at the back of the coaster, grinning as they all sat down, Jimin in the third to back with a girl who also had an uneven group, Yoongi and Taehyun in the second to back, and the camera men at the very back to tape them. 

The coaster took off quick, and suddenly the air was filled with shrieks of fear and joy as they whipped around the tracks. Yoongi cheered as he heard Jimin screech out something in Korean that shouldn't be translated into English. Yoongi wouldn't be surprised if Taehyun didn't even know what it was. 

As they twisted around, Yoongi saw Jimin pull out his phone, and quickly tapped Taehyun. Taehyun jerked to attention and noticed the same. As they went upside down, Jimin snapped a picture, and they all went calm bitch face. Jimin quickly stowed his phone away as he went back to screaming when they went upside down, inside out, toppsy-turvey and pretty much anything and everything else. 

It was a brilliant ride, and by the time they were out, all of their hair was messed up, and Yoongi's heart was beating out of his chest. 

"How did the picture turn out?" Taehyun asked, sounding a little bit breathless from the energy of the ride. Jimin grinned and showed it to them, all three of them grinning and nodding. They'd be using that photo for their selca competition. Jimin put his phone away and started straightening out his hair, winking as a girl passed them and giggled at him. 

"What should we do next?" Taehyun asked. Jimin's eyes flickered around before he grinned. "Let's get Mickey ears!" He quickly snagged Taehyun's arm and started dragging the youngest towards a nearby gift shop. Yoongi followed along, nearly crashing into Jimin and Taehyun when they stopped just outside the door, Jimin opening it and walking inside like he hadn't just dragged his dongseang over to the shop by the arm. 

To Jimin's delight, there was an entire wall of Mickey ears of different colors and designs. He instantly began going through them, grinning at the dozens of colors and designs. Yoongi slowly joined him, eyeing a pair of pretty midnight blue ears, covered in glitter. Then he shook his head, he didn't want to wear a pair of glittery ears, or Jimin would never let it go. Hell, the vocalist would probably make it his screensaver or lock screen.

Taehyun looked at a pretty set of rose gold ears, also glitter covered. He tried them on, and Jimin started clapping. "Those look really great on you!" Jimin announced. He shifted through a few more paired before he came up with a set of Mickey ears shaped like rainbow swirl lollipops. The actual headband was pink, and the design matched Jimin well. "Yoongi-Hyung, try some on!" Jimin encouraged, wanting all of them to get a pair of ears. Yoongi glanced around, and he sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one, so might as well obey.

Closing his eyes, he reached to the left and grabbed a random pair, opening his eyes to see what he'd picked. He'd selected a black glittery set of ears, and Yoongi shrugged. At least they weren't bright rainbow. They actually looked pretty good to him, so he put them on, and looked into the mirror. 

"Those look good on you, Hyung!" Taehyun complimented, making Yoongi smile. "Thanks. I'll get these ones then." Jimin whooped and strutted to the register, where the three of them bought their ears and then put them on, Yoongi laughing when Jimin put his on backwards so that the tag was facing the front. They'd have to cut the tags as soon as they got back to the hotel. 

"Where to next?" Taehyun asked, glancing down at his phone to see what time it was. They had plenty of time until they had to meet the other units for lunch, and the selca competitions end. 

"Why don't we do that Slinky rollercoaster?" Yoongi suggested, recalling that ride from Yeonjun's overview of the parks attractions. His companions nodded in agreement, and Taehyun set to tracking down where the ride was. 

They got through two more rides, and were walking towards the alien saucers when Jimin started getting an itch on the back of his neck. 

He shifted a bit as they walked, trying to determine what was causing it. After a few minutes, Jimin noticed two faces popping up again and again, two girls, about 18-20ish, and both carrying their phones held right in front of them. Jimin shifted uneasily at the sight of them following the idols, unconsciously glancing down at Taehyun's arm and wincing as he recalled the light bruise on his dongseangs flesh form the airport. He didn't want to make Taehyun nervous about fans again, not when TXT was still so new to having fans. 

Jimin was planning on having them get a snack, go into the bathrooms, anything to turn a different way that the girls, but Yoongi noticed his stuff posture before Jimin could do much of anything. 

Instantly, Yoongi's own posture became tenser, a calmer and more threatening expression appearing on his face as he forced his senses to search for what ever was making his dongseang nervous. It didn't take more than a minute for Yoongi to notice the girls following them, after they followed the idols on a turn and giggled loudly when Taehyun reached up to fiddle with his ears for a moment, their phones aimed up directly at the idols. Yoongi's posture went shock straight.  
Jimin knew that his hyung had seen the fans, and sent a slightly desperate look to him, trying to convey that he didn't want to lead the girls to where they were having lunch if they continued to follow, and that he didn't want Taehyun to realize they were being followed and recorded by anyone other than their camera staff. Yoongi nodded in understanding, the cameras catching every second. 

Taehyun had yet to notice, the youngest unit members focus was on the directions from his phone, tracking where they were going to keep them on the right path to the ride. Yoongi suddenly spoke up, bringing the attention to him. "I need to use the bathroom. There's one over there." He instantly cut around, and Jimin followed while Taehyun blinked for a moment, confusion etching itself onto his face before he heard whispering, and caught his hyung's name being spoken. 

He instantly looked up to see who had been speaking, and his eyes hit the women. He only looked for a moment, but one of them noticed, gasping and raising a hand to rapidly wave at him. The other saw and also started waving. Taehyung felt a shiver to up his spine, his arm tensing a little bit. 

Then Jimin was grabbing his hand and pulling him away, the girls starting to pick up the pace after them, their phones still out and very likely recording or taking photos. 

Yoongi led them over to the bathrooms, and the idols quickly entered. Luckily, and surprisingly, there was no one else in that particular restroom, likely since it was around a corner and not very visible for most of the park-goers. The camera men joined them, but turned the cameras towards the ground for a moment. "The girls were following us," Jimin explained quickly, getting nods in response. 

All of a sudden, the sound of a photo being taken snapped through the bathroom, and their heads snapped up. One of the girls was standing inside the men's bathroom, with her phone up. Yoongi nearly snarled when he noticed the severely uncomfortable expressions on his dongseangs faces, glowering at the female. "It's illegal to take photos in a bathroom, and illegal for you to be in here." He said in English, letting his anger seep into his tone. 

The girl yelped and dodged out, making Yoongi curse under his breath, and go to chase after her. 

One of the camera men grabbed his arm. "We got her face on camera, I'll contact the park security and get them down here." Yoongi nodded his assent, and the camera man set to work. "You three should go to your lunch, we'll deal with the security, and be along alter," the other offered. 

Yoongi let it a sharp breath and offered a smile, Jimin and Taehyun offering weak ones of their own. "Thank you. We'll see you later then," Yoongi said as he and his dongseangs exited the bathroom to head to Rosie's restaurant.

Rosie's All American was a little restaurant that reminded them a bit of a cross between a fast food joint, and a summer camp cafeteria set up. There were about fifteen to twenty people milling around, ordering food, and sitting with friends and family and eating. 

The first unit to arrive was the Hearts, who wandered in, and upon not seeing any of their group mates, got a table and sat down to wait for them. The wooden benches were reasonably long, but they were sure that they'd need two for the idols, and then another for the camera staff. Hoseok leaned back, rolling his neck and opening up his phone to flick through his social media until the other units arrived. 

"Hyung?" Hosoek looked up, seeing Hueningkai staring at him. "What's up?" Hoseok asked, putting his phone down. "Do you think that the others will be here soon?" As if to punctuate his statement, Kai's stomach grumbled, and Hoseok snorted. "Let's just go get food," he decided, standing up and putting his phone away. "Jin-Hyung won't be annoyed if we just tell him we were hungry." 

The two wandered up to the counter, and eyed the menus options. It was mostly different types of burgers and chicken, with French fries and onion rings for sides. 

As soon as they were at the front of the line, Kai switched to English. "Hello, I'd like a cheeseburger and onion rings." The lady behind the counter nodded and quickly typed his decision into the register, while he paid, Hoseok considered his options again. He wanted a burger...but what type? There were tons of different burgers on the menu, and Hoseok literally couldn't decide between them. 

Eventually, when Kai elbowed him gently to let him know the worker was waiting on him, Hoseok went with the same thing his dongseang had, but with French fries instead of onion rings. 

"Oh! There's Unit Four!" Hoseok gasped as they waited by the counter for their food. Namjoon and Yeonjun had entered the restaurant, and were looking around to see if anyone else had arrived. 

"Hyung's!" Kai called, getting both of their attentions as they grinned and walked over to join them. 

"Hey, how was your time?" Namjoon asked, joining them as the last two people in line to order did so. "We had fun, and we took one awesome selca if I do say so myself!" Hoseok said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kai's middle. "Much better than the Smarties did, I suspect!" 

Namjoon gasped dramatically, and put a hand over his heart in an insulted manor. "Did you hear that, Yeonjun-ah? They think the their selca is better than ours!" Yeonjun shook his head sadly, a disappointed expression on his face. Hoseok rolled his eyes at their joking disapproval, and turned back to the counter. 

"Hey! That's our food!" He announced cheerfully as he saw the trays set down. Kai and he grabbed their food and headed back to the table, laughing as Namjoon and Yeonjun headed back over to the ordering line without another word. 

It was 1327, so everyone else would be there soon, and they set their food down to wait for everyone. 

Though both Hoseok and Kai did snack on some of their fries and onion rings. And as the clock kept ticking, they saw Unit Three also arrive, Beomgyu leaning overtop Kai's shoulder to steal an onion ring under the pretense of hugging his maknae. Kai tried to reach for his food back, but Beomgyu pulled away. 

"Hey!!" Kai yelped, Beomgyu dodging away with a cackle of joy as he chewed his precious stolen snack. Hoseok and Beomgyu's unit mates laughed along with him, enjoying the insulted look on Kai's face as he pouted. "Awwwwww! Don't pout!" Hoseok cooed, punching Kai's cheeks until the maknae screeched to let him go and shoved him away.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Namjoon asked, he and Yeonjun arriving with their food. Yeonjun had gotten chicken fingers and fries, while Namjoon had gotten a bacon burger and fries. "Are you bullying Kai again?" Yeonjun asked, a false expression of anger on his face. 

"Nooooooo..." Beomgyu groaned, flopping down onto the bench and giving Yeonjun puppy eyes. "Our maknae was being mean to me! He tried to hit me!" Yeonjun laughed, trying to keep it from passing his lips as he looked at Kai. "Is that true?" 

Kai sputtered, looking absolutely betrayed. "I-he stole my food!" He gasped out, grabbing Hoseok's arm and tugging his hyung over towards him. Hosoek screeched as Kai's grasp caused him to launch a French fry out of his hand, hitting Jungkook right in the face. 

"Yah! Hyung tell them!" Kai screamed at the same moment Jungkook yelled, "Yah! Hyung what was that for?!" 

Namjoon and Taehyung stood on the side, trying not to choke to death on their laughs as they watched the group squabble. 

"What exactly is happening here?" Jin's voice asked from behind them, sounding half bemused and half shocked. They didn't blame him, since currently Jungkook was waving a fry in Hoseok's face, Kai was tugging on the dancers arm, Beomgyu was hiding behind Yeonjun, and Yeonjun was frowning at Kai. 

"The children are playing." Namjoon answered with an entirely straight face. Taehyung broke down nearly in tears, covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stifle it. 

It didn't work, and Hoseok and Beomgyu broke into laughter at the same time, making Kai release Hoseok and slam his head into the table, shoulders shaking as he himself lost control. Jungkook sighed, ate the fry, and then looked up at Yeonjun, who was still pretending to be annoyed. 

Soobin let out a long, deep sigh of regret for him ever deciding to be an idol, and sat down at the other table. Jin let it the same long suffering sigh, and reached to ruffle Hoseok's hair, reveling in the answering shriek of indignation before he joined his fellow Eomma. 

"Alright, we're just waiting on Unit One then?" Jin asked, glancing around to make sure that the three weren't just ordering. All of the others nodded to his statement, and Jin smiled. "Alright, everyone go and order, as soon as they get here we can start up with our competition." Jungkook and Taehyung let out similar whoops and charged off, everyone who hadn't yet ordered following at a more subdued pace. 

Once at the register, Jin took control yet again, making everyone settle down in line, and then making sure that Jungkook wasn't going to yeet Beomgyu out of the line when Beomgyu mentioned that onion rings were much better than fries.  
While his maknae and Taehyung went on their spiel on why French fries were so much better than onion rings, Jin sighed, ordered, and paid for everyone's food, only getting their attention back when Soobin noticed the receipt and thanked him, the others all doing so as well when they'd figured out what was happening. 

"Alright, let's get back to the tables," Jin said when their food came, frowning when he noticed that the Savages still hadn't arrived. 

"Hyung, should we try calling Yoongi-Hyung?" Namjoon asked, holding his phone. Jin bit his lip. It was 1333, so they were late, but it was also a very big park and they might've been at a ride that took a bit too long in line. They were probably on their way already. "Let's give them five more minutes," Jin finally said. "If they aren't here by then, we'll call Yoongi." Namjoon nodded, and everyone returned to their conversations and food. 

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Tower of Terror together?" Taehyung said brightly. "We could do a big group photo!" Namjoon snorted, and Yeonjun shook his head in amusement. "With how loud you and Beomgyu were screaming the last time you went on, I figured you'd want to avoid that ride!" Yeonjun joked, making all of Unit Three's eyes widen. 

"I THOUGHT I saw Namjoon-hyungs jacket!" Jungkook yelled, pointing at Namjoon. "I wasn't screaming that loud!" Beomgyu shrieked with a blush high on his cheeks. 

Namjoon chuckled, swiping aside Jungkook's accusing finger. "The group of teens in front of us were asking if someone got murdered on the way down," he said, making Taehyung and Beomgyu flush worse while the others broke down in laughter. 

"No they didn't!" Taehyung squeaked, not looking entirely positive about his statement. Beomgyu just moaned quietly and flopped his head down onto the table, completely embarrassed in front of his hyung's and sunbaenim's. 

"Hyuuuuuuung! You're so mean!!" Taehyung cried, also hiding his face while everyone laughed at them. "Awww, don't feel bad TaeTae!" Hoseok cooed, grinning down at Kai. "Kai-ah and I heard someone on a Rollercoaster scream that they hated their mother for bringing them! Your screams couldn't have been as funny as that!" 

Everyone blinked, looking at Hosoek. "Seriously?" Jungkook snorted out, making both Hoseok and Kai nod. "Oh my god, that's hilarious!" Taehyung laughed, getting over his embarrassment pretty easily. Beomgyu hid himself for another minute, before Kai dangled an onion ring in front of his hyung's face, and Beomgyu lunged to grab it. 

Unfortunately for the middle child of TXT, Kai used his hyung's distraction to steal three rings from his basket. 

Soobin noticed, but just shook his head in amusement, then looked at his phone. "It's almost time to call Yoongi-Hyung," he noted quietly, getting Jin's attention. Jin frowned in concern, starting to unconsciously worry his lip between his teeth. He clicked his own phone on, and let out a huff of breath at the time. Soobin was right, it was 1337. As everyone else continued their discussions, Namjoon looked up, and nodded to Jin. 

He unlocked his phone and entered the call app, clicking on Yoongi's contact and putting the phone to his ear. 

Situations rang through his mind, each worse than the last. What if they'd lost their kid? Taehyun was quiet sometimes, and Jimin and Yoongi might've gone off to work on the competition and just ditched him in a bathroom or something. Or they might've gotten stuck on a ride. Maybe the ride shut down, and his dongseangs were just sitting there and waiting to be rescued! 

Soobin's mind was running mostly the same as his hyung's, worrying for the unit. What if they'd gotten hurt? They could be in the first aid station somewhere, and maybe they didn't want to call Jin because they didn't want to ruin the day. Soobin knew that Taehyun, at least, would do that. Or maybe they'd gotten really lost, and were just wandering around trying to find the restaurant. 

The phone rang in Jin's ear, and he held his breath until the tell tale click of someone picking up sounded. "Yoongi!" Jin groaned out. "Where are you? I was worried!" 

Over the phone, he could hear Yoongi sigh. "We got a little caught up, Hyung. Some girls saw us, recognized us, and chased us." Jin leaned his head back, already feeling a headache growing. "Alright. Are Jimin and Taehyun-ah alright?" Yoongi hummed in assent, and then a crackling sounded from the phone. "Hey, Jin-Hyung!" Jimin said into the phone. "We're only a minute from the restaurant! Is everyone else there?" 

Jin sighed in relief. "Yeah, Jiminie. Everyone else is already here." He glanced back, to where Hoseok and Beomgyu had teamed up to rail everyone else about their selcas. "You should hurry, everyone impatient to show off their selcas!"   
Jimin huffed into the phone, sounded quite cheerful despite the sound. "Let them! They can all be blown away by Unit One's selca when we..." The sentence cut off, and then- 

"ARRIVE!" 

The yell attracted everyone's attention, and they all looked up to see Unit One walking inside, Jin hung up the phone to go and meet them. They all looked pretty normal, but Jin could see the tension in Yoongi's shoulders, and the slightly uncomfortable twist in Taehyun and Jimin. 

"Alright, go and get your food before we compare!" He chided when Jimin opened his photo app to start the competition. "But Hyung!" Jimin moaned. 

Jin gave him a glare, and Soobin cut in. "Hyung, everyone's already got their food, so we can wait another minute while we eat, and you get your food." Jimin pouted, but obeyed his dongseang and headed off to the line. His two unit mates followed along behind him, and Jin patted Soobin on the back in thanks.

While unit one got their food, the other units started compiling themselves into units and getting their selca entries pulled up. 

They were arranged by units on the two tables, units two and four sitting across from where one would sit, and unit three sitting across from unit five. 

It wasn't long until they were back, carrying food on trays and sitting down to join the others. Jin waited until they all got a few bites of their meals, and then cleared his throat. 

"Alright, let's see these selcas, we'll do order of arrival, so five goes first, then four, then three, the two and then one." Then he snapped his mouth closed, recognizing that there'd been a much easier way to say that. And it seemed his dongseangs had realized the same thing. "Jin-Hyung, you could've just said that we're going in reverse order," Jungkook said with a cocky grin on his face.  
Jin scowled, but couldn't argue. 

"Alright! For the hearts marvelous entry, we have a selca of us on Rockin' Rollercoatser!" Kai announced, opening up the image. Everyone inched closer to see the selca, and then started roaring in laughter. 

The selca had been taken during one of the fast turns on the rollercoaster, and Hoseok's eyes were nearly rolled back in his head while Kai was shaking him with one hand, and looking like he was about to pass out. It looked like Hoseok had died mid ride, and Kai was having a panic attack. 

"Th-that's your selca!?" Jungkook sputtered. "It looks like Hyung died!" Taehyung shrieked, getting a slap on the back from Jimin as the vocalist bent in half from laughing. 

"Hobi, why didn't you take a new one?" Namjoon wondered, and got his answer when he looked at Hosoek. The dancer and rapper didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, and just grinned. "Because it's funny!" He yelled, high fiving Kai as the two settled back to eat and view the other selcas. 

Namjoon shook his head, "Ok," he muttered to himself before looking to Yeonjun, who had their selca. 

Yeonjun held out his phone, and revealed the photo. Instantly, everyone went silent, and they leaned closer in confusion. "Who the heck are they?" Jimin demanded, pointing at a row of four people in masks who looked like they were about to attack a screaming Namjoon and Yeonjun. 

"They were the group of friends sitting behind us!" Namjoon explained, chuckling. "They saw us taking a selca and decided to join in!" Taehyung started laughing, shaking his head at the absurdity of the picture. Although it was a very good one. 

"That... Ok then." Jimin sighed, and then grinning as he took in the way Yeonjun and Namjoon's hair was flying straight up. "Whoa....how messed up was your hair after the ride?" Everyone else snorted at his question, though Namjoon pouted, and Yeonjun grinned evilly. "Hyung went to a bathroom to fix his hair as soon as we got off!" He tattled joyously. 

Namjoon yelped in betrayal while the rest of the idols cracked up all over again. After a moment, Namjoon chomped angrily on a french fry and gestured to Unit three. "Just do your selca already!" He moaned. 

"With pleasure!" Taehyung whipped out his phone as he spoke, before sheepishly putting it back down. "Kookie has the selca." He muttered under his breath. 

Jungkook elbowed him, but took of his phone and flipped it around sit they could see the selca. They'd taken it on a shooter ride, and had Jungkook cheerfully giving a peace sign while Taehyung and Beomgyu aimed their weapons at one another's faces. 

"Pfffft..." Hoseok huffed, clutching his sides. "Taehyungie you look so mean!!" He screeched, reaching over to wrap an arm around Taehyung. Taehyung yelped and elbowed his hyung back. "Yah, why are you pointing a weapon at your Hyung?" Yeonjun scolded Beomgyu, who pouted. "I really hope those guns are like laser pointers!" Jimin called, getting a deadpanned look from Taehyun.   
"Hyung, you know what those guns shoot. We went on that ride!" Taehyun said, getting everyone to laugh at Jimin, who was looking scandalized. 

Jimin squeaked and wrapped a hand around Taehyun's mouth. "Shhhhhhh my padawan learner! They mustn't know!!" Yoongi shook his head in disappointment, which faded when Jimin yelled out and retracted his hand. "Y-you LICKED me!!" Jimin yelped, making the others snort, and Yoongi smiled proudly as Jimin frantically wiped his hand off on a napkin. 

"Speaking of padawans, that brings us to our selca!" Jin said with pride, flipping his phone around to show off units Two's. 

Both Jin and Soobin were in brown Jedi robes, both with lightsabers. Darth Vader was cutting Soobin's, forcing it down to his face while Jin made his lightsaber into a mustache for the picture. 

"Hyung makes a terrible Jedi," said Hoseok in dread, shaking his head. "He would just let his dongseang get killed by Dark Vader." Jin smacked him upside his head. "This face is too pretty to be a Jedi anyway!" Jin said, stroking a hand down his chin. 

"Hyung doesn't look so pretty when he had a glowing blue mustache," muttered Beomgyu, getting his unit mates to burst out laughing. Jin pouted, and turned to Soobin. "Soobinie-ah! They're being cruel to me!" Soobin just laughed, shrugging. "You did abandon me to fight with a Sith Lord." 

Jin made a few feeble cover stories, before he just slumped over and waved a hand at the last unit. "Your turn." 

Jimin pulled out his phone and unveiled the selca, which was on Rockin' Rollercoaster like Hoseok and Kai's had been. It was taken during one of the upside down turns, and while their hair was flopped all over, and the people surrounding them were screaming, they had completely straight faces. 

"Of course they went with the resting bitch face!" Jungkook squealed. "I totally called it!" Jimin laughed while Taehyun grinned, and Yoongi laughed quietly. 

"Taehyunie!" Yeonjun cooed, making Taehyun look at his hyung. "Why did you decide to do that?" Yeonjun asked. Taehyun shook his head, looking highly amused as everyone chattered over their placid expressions. "Because Jimin-Hyung thought it would be good!" 

Jimin cackled again as he was given recognition for the idea, proudly puffing out his chest. "I used wheat my unit mates were good at!" He cheered, grabbing Taehyun to hug the younger idol close. "And we did awesome!!" 

Taehyun and Yoongi both laughed, shaking their heads at Jimin's assurance of their win. 

"So...who won?" Kai asked after a minute, everyone starting to eat their food again while glancing at one another. "I think unit four wins." Jin announced with a shake of his head. "He and Yeonjun had a really good one." 

While everyone softly muttered disagreements and bemoaned their loss, they eventually agreed, and so Namjoon and Yeonjun were given the win. They cheerfully posted their selca onto their social medias, and then turned back to their food. 

Their attentions were caught after a moment, however, by a pair of camera men entering and heading right for unit one. 

"They caught both girls, and kicked them out of the park, as well as deleted the photo," one of them told Yoongi. Yoongi swallowed the bite of food, and nodded. "Thanks," he sighed, seeing Jimin and Taehyun both curl in on themselves a bit, recalling the uncomfortable situation they'd been placed in right before lunch.   
"Eh? What happened?" Hoseok asked, comfusion etched in everyone but Jin's face. 

Yoongi signed, irritation costing his tone. "Taehyun-ah, Jimin and I got spotted by a pair of women walking back from a ride, and they started following us, and taping us. We tried to avoid them by going into a bathroom, and waiting for them to leave, but one of the girls followed us into the bathroom." 

Everyone was starting to get irritated. Following was annoying, chasing was worse, but running down a trio of idols into a bathroom, and then following them inside that restroom was just freaking crazy. 

"She took some pictures of us while we were in the bathroom, and then she ran." 

Their jaws dropped. "She actually photographed you while you were standing around in the bathroom?" Namjoon asked, already considering legal consequences such an action could bring. All three of the idols nodded. "That's so wrong..." Taehyung muttered while Beomgyu and Soobin gravitated towards Taehyun. 

"One of the camera staff got her face on video, so that went to find security while we headed back towards here," Taehyun explained the ending, making everyone sigh softly in relief that at least the woman had been caught, and punished. 

"How about we stay together for the rest of the day?" Jin suggested, now feeling doubly protective since he'd found out that his dongseangs had been chased, and even photographed like that. "We've only got a few hours before we go for the Phantasmic thing." Namjoon nodded his agreement, and everyone else was easily swayed. 

"Where should we go then?" Jungkook asked, chomping down on a fry. "How about we just wander around, go on whatever rides catch our eye?" Suggested Yeonjun, who's plan was easily agreed to. Jin nodded, happy they'd be staying together. 

"Alright. As soon as we finish eating, we'll head out and find some stuff to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this! Sorry for ending it so suddenly, but I lost the trail of inspiration, and I shall pick it up when I find some again! Pleeeeeeeease review and request things because that keeps me alive!!


	17. TXT Being Bullied (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TXT Being Bullied by a popular Kpop idol group, Black Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bruises

TXT's arrival to the Kpop scene had been seriously hyped up by Big Hit Entertainment. Before they'd even debuted they'd had a few thousand fans, and that number was steadily growing with each song they put out into the world, and their personalities caught people's eyes. 

The five members had never taken it for granted that they were extremely lucky. Since their sunbaenim's success had lead to them having a lot more hype around their debut. At the same time though, they knew that it wasn't like they did nothing to get their MOA to like them. They had worked extremely hard to get to where they were, and their success was because of their own talent. 

Some other idols though, didn't seem to see it that way, and they would express those ideas pretty cruelly. 

Such as the popular idol group, Black Hole. Black Hole was a group with six members, two rappers, two dancers, and two vocalists. They were all also considered visuals for their good looks. Their fans were called Singularities, and all of the members had a stage name relating to the Galaxy. The rappers were Nova and Jupiter, their dancers were Lunar and Solar, and their vocalists were twins known by one stage name, Gemini. The new styles were greatly smiled upon, and had gained Black Hole a strong fanbase over much of Asia, and spreading into America. 

Of course, despite their titles as main rapper, main dancer, main vocalist and whatever, they could all do different things than what their were mains in. However, they believed in having labels to their members, like the vast majority of other idol groups. 

Not like TXT, though. TXT didn't have any labels, because they were all greatly talented in dancing, singing, and rapping. Not to mention they all had extremely powerful visuals! There were only three set positions in the group, and those were Soobin's position as leader, Yeonjun's position as the eldest, and Hueningkai's position as the maknae. That was odd for a Kpop group, and made other idols look at them a bit strangely most of the time. 

TXT had never let it get to them, since they had all the support they needed. Their sunbaenim's from BTS were always there to give them advice, and to help them out, so they weren't worried. And they had the full support of Big Hit, and their families as well. What could get to them when they had all that love around them? 

The answer; Black Hole. 

"Hyung's!!! Taehyun-ah, Kai-ah, we did it!" Beomgyu cheered as he bounced out of the dressing room, doing a twirl and laughing happily. 

TXT had just performed a stunning performance for the award show, and they knew it. They knew that everything had gone perfectly, from Soobin's rap verse, to Taehyun's solo dance break, to Yeonjun's flawless vocals. Everything had gone amazingly, and now they were excited to relax for a bit and watch a bunch co other group perform, before heading up to the stage for the actual awards to be given. 

They all exited their dressing room and glanced down the hall, seeing if anyone else was around. When they didn't see anyone, Hueningkai and Yeonjun joined Beomgyu in with his energetic dancing. Soobin and Taehyun stood by, smiling and laughing quietly at their other members. Their crackheadedness could continue until they got into the areas where camera would be catching their every move. Then they would have to downplay the crackheadedness, at least a little bit. 

"Alright, alright. We should go. BTS-sunbaenim's said that they were saving us seats, so let's not keep them waiting," Soobin directed, making his other members calm down pretty much instantly. None of them wanted to keep their sunbaenim's waiting. 

"Alright, let's go!" Yeonjun called, fiddling with his tie for a moment to make sure it was straight before he started heading down the hallway. All of his dongseangs fell into step behind him, and the group tried to walk as confidently as they could, even though they internally wanted to start freaking out over the sheer number of famous people inside the giant stadium. Not to mention the mass amounts of fans watching. 

They were about halfway down the hallway when someone walked right out of the room to their left, and hit Yeonjun with a door. 

Yeonjun yelped, more out of surprise than pain, and backed away a few steps, watching a a group of men exited the room. All of TXT recognized them, but there was a slight haze of annoyance that the senior group had just casually hit their eldest hyung with a door, and not apologized. 

Black Hole just looked at them, and then turned away, Gemini rolling their eyes in unison. 

Soobin opened his mouth to say something, but a hand gently gripped his arm and he turned, seeing Yeonjun giving him a steady look. "Come on, Soobinie, BTS-sunbaenim's are holding seats for us," he repeated Soobin's earlier reminder, and Soobin relaxed a bit. Hueningkai was on the other side of Yeonjun, looking a bit anxious while Taehyun and Beomgyu were looking cautious. It was clear that the group had been ready to follow Soobin's lead on whatever Soobin did, even if they didn't particularly want to confront the senior group. They would defend their eldest hyung no matter what. 

Yeonjun just sighed, feeling loved, but not wanting a scene, and started walking again, a slight ache in his hip, and arm from the door smacking him. It wasn't something he couldn't handle easily though, since Yeonjun was used to getting the occasional bruise while dancing. 

"Hey, brat, you didn't apologize," a voice snapped from behind them, a deeper one that they could identify as Nova, one of the rappers of Black Hole. For a second, they hesitated, confusion marring their minds as they wondered what exactly a 'brat' was supposed to be apologizing for. 

Of course, when a hand grabbed Taehyun's arm and pulled him around to face the senior group, that made it pretty clear that they'd been talking to TXT. 

"What are you doing?" Hueningkai asked incredulously, grabbing his closet hyung's other arm, and pulling him back towards Kai. Nova's grip didn't loosen, and Taehyun started trying to pull himself away as well. The grip tightened a bit in warning, and Taehyun stopped his movements for fear of actually being harmed. 

Soobin took two steps forward, teeth gritted and eyes sharp. He was ticked off now, and Soobin could be frightening when he was ticked off. 

"Let him go," growled Soobin, with Yeonjun hovering to the side, and Beomgyu holding his phone. Beomgyu wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with it, but if it came to it then Beomgyu would call their manager. He was sure that their manager would come running for them if he found out that Taehyun was being held against his will by another Kpop group. 

Plus if they tried anything else, Beomgyu would start recording, and see how they liked being shown to the whole world as bullies. 

"Apologize," said Jupiter, the leader of Black Hole, and the eldest. He was thirty years old, which made him very much their senior, and meant that TXT should be obedient to him. That was how their culture operated, and usually TXT would be being highly respectful. But Jupiter was also standing right next to his member who was holding a struggling Taehyun, and that threw all bits of good Korean upbringing out of their minds. Defending their member was more important to them than keeping up proper appearances. 

"Apologize for what?" Soobin demanded, not giving them the respect of a formal kind of speech. He was talking to them like they were the same age, which seemed to enrage the senior group all the more. 

"Watch how you talk to us," Solar snapped out, his golden hair sliding into his face as he shook his head. To his left, Lunar was scraping his black hair out of his eyes. "That kid over they got in our way in the hallway, and then just walked away. He should apologize for getting in his seniors way." 

The explanation from the dancer did little good to calm the situation, since Soobin and Hueningkai started to get even more angry, and Beomgyu switched over to his camera, and started inconspicuously recording them. 

"You want him to apologize for you hitting him with a door?" Hueningkai asked, shaking his head in slight shock and anger. "You could've knocked him down and hurt him!" 

Mercury rolled his eyes and pushed to the front of the group, the smallest member was still the same height as Yeonjun, since Black Hole was also one of the tallest groups in the Kpop industry. Nova, Jupiter and Gemini were all taller than Soobin. "He was in our way, and besides no one cares. None of you should even be here, or be idols. Everyone knows that the only reason you have anything at all is because of the senior group, BTS." 

Yeonjun felt his own hackles go up at that insult, since that was one of the things he knew his dongseangs were slightly insecure about. "Fine. I'm sorry for getting in your way while you were walking out of the dressing room," he apologized quickly, bowing slightly and looking right in Jupiter's eyes. Everything in him wanted to straighten up and tell the jerk exactly what Yeonjun really thought, but he knew it was better to avoid that, and wait until Taehyun wasn't being held by a potentially volatile elder idol. 

"Now could we please have our member back?" Yeonjun asked, as respectfully as possible. He tried his best to keep the anger from coming through his tone, but Yeonjun knew that he'd failed pretty badly. 

Nova didn't release Taehyun, and Taehyun started pulling against him once more, a slightly panicked look settling in his eyes. "Let me go!" The younger exclaimed, glowering at Nova and the other members of Black Hole around him. "You're hurting my arm, and if you don't let go of me I will call the police for assault." 

The threat seemed to hit them a little, since such a scandal might prove messy for the group while they were just starting to become popular overseas. However, Nova scoffed and then gripped Taehyun's arm even harder. 

Taehyun let out a hissed breath through his teeth, and yanked one more time before he relaxed. It truly did hurt at that point, and Taehyun was sure he would have a bruise. 

"Like you could even dent us. Who is anyone going to believe? A well respected group who's becoming popular all over the world, or a barely formed group of replicas who would be better off as backup dancers, at best, and who are going to become obsolete and eventually dissolve within a few years?" 

Solar's speech only made TXT more enraged, and Soobin stalked forwards to knock away Hueningkai's hand on Taehyun's arm, and grabbed him himself. The leader of TXT was furious now. No one threatened his dongseangs, and his hyung, and insulted their reputation. "If you don't let go of him right now, Beomgyu will send that video he's taking to every idol that our BTS-sunbaenim's have contact with, as well as giving it to our manager to pursue charges against you for assault against Taehyun." Soobin growled out, voice low and dangerous sounding in a way his members hadn't ever heard from him before. 

Soobin's words made the senior group even angrier, and their eyes flashed to Beomgyu, who was now shamelessly holding up his camera to record them. He'd been revealed, so he might as well get the best possible footage he could of Taehyun struggling to get away from the larger idol, and Black Hole threatening the younger idol group. 

"Shut the fuck up. You, give me the phone before Nova breaks his arm," Lunar snapped, a slight touch of worry in his eyes as he stared Beomgyu down. They all knew why, since Black Hole could be buried if it got out that they'd been bullying, and physically harming a rookie idol group. 

And not only by the public, the Kpop industry would have some pretty good reasons to shun them. TXT was pretty well regarded for their personalities, connections, and respectfulness even though they'd only been around for a short time. Black Hole was respected, sure, but that respect was mostly from how long they'd been around, and the fact that they were gaining popularity out of Asia. This type of scandal breaking out would wreck any and all connection Black Hole had formed within the community, and that could crash a group. 

Beomgyu shivered at the threat, eyes going wide when he heard Taehyun let out a short whimper. The second youngest of TXT had obviously been fighting it, but Nova's grip was growing too hard for him to ignore, and his eyes were delving down into anxiety when the grip didn't loosen one bit. 

"Don't give it to him," Soobin snapped at Beomgyu. "Let him go right now, and we'll let this go. You can have the video, and no one gets hurt. Got it?" 

No one looked happy, and Hueningkai was vibrating from anxiety on the side, his fingers pressing buttons on his phone that no one had noticed before. 

Jupiter looked Soobin up and down, a snarl on his face that made his usually handsome visuals look snake like. "No," he snapped. "You honestly should've given him the phone," he told Beomgyu before glancing at his members. 

Gemini and Mercury were all staring down Yeonjun, and Yeonjun was holding his own with a growl planted on his face that made him look animalistic. Same with Beomgyu, who, despite his anxiety, was giving Solar and Lunar a pretty fine death stare. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" They heard snarled, but instead of the way they'd frozen at Black Hole's snarl earlier, this one was very much welcomed. That was because they recognized that snarl as Kim Seokjin, the eldest, and eomma, of BTS, their sunbae group. 

Hueningkai hung up on his phone, which he'd used to call J-Hope before, and breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and saw all seven members of the world famous idol group baring down on them. 

"What?" Jupiter asked casually, stepping in front of Nova, and watching Nova quickly release Taehyun. The younger stumbled away, hissing at the spin in his arm, and was grabbed by Yeonjun and Kai. The other members of Black Hole were caught between wanting to snarl and curse at TXT, and saving face in front of BTS. 

"Everything's fine here, one of the rookies just accidentally knocked into Nova, and they were apologizing," Jupiter explained calmly, and clearly. 

Jin's eyes were narrowed, and he walked right past the elder idols without even looking at them. He stopped by Taehyun, and leaned down to check on the youngers arm. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon took up the slack in dealing with Black Hole. "Is that what was happening?" He asked Soobin, the other leader staring with a death glare at Jupiter. They watched as slightly nervous looks appeared on Black Hole's faces. They'd obviously been counting on the fact that they could use their influence to get past TXT, and retrieve anything that made them look bad. Now that BTS was there though, they couldn't bulldoze past anything. BTS would bury them, and they all knew it. 

Soobin though, had realized that now wasn't the time to get in a brawl. He knew that if it came to it, he could count on his hyung's in BTS, but he needed to check on Taehyun, make sure Hueningkai wasn't about to have a panic attack, and make sure that Yeonjun wasn't going to kill anyone. Taking action against Black Hole could wait for a little while. 

"Yes, that's what happened," Soobin said, as calmly as he could. A flash of shock went through Jupiter's eyes, before Black Hole quickly exited the hallway. 

Immediately, they were all surrounding Taehyun. Hosoek and Jimin both grabbed ahold of Kai, and began making sure the maknae of TXT was breathing right, while Beomgyu latched onto Yoongi. The second eldest of BTS didn't question the grasp, instead shifting a little bit so that his hand was touching Beomgyu's arm as an extra comfort. 

"Let me see your arm," Jin said quietly, very gently pulling up the sleeve of Taehyun's suit. It was just loose enough that it worked, and revealed Taehyun's upper arm. 

There was a ring of bruise already forming, in the perfect shape of a large hand. 

"Fudge nuggets and mushrooms," Taehyun whispered in a murderous tone. The others couldn't help but agree, though Namjoon gave the younger a quick nod for avoiding the use of curses around the younger ones. 

"Come on, let's get you some ice," Jin said quickly, before someone came rushing up. "BTS-ssi's, you're needed in the award hall," the staff said quickly, and Namjoon cursed under his breath. "Ok, why don't you guys stay out here for a minute, we'll be back," Namjoon said, glancing at all of the meme nerd individually. 

Beomgyu was looking a bit panicked when Yoongi disconnected their hold, Yeonjun still looked a little murdery, Hueningkai's breathing was mostly regulated, Soobin looked like he just came off an adrenaline high, and Taehyun had small tears in his eyes from the spin in his arm. 

Their hoobae group was in no condition to be left alone at the moment, which gave Namjoon was dilemma. One that was promptly solved by the appearance of someone Namjoon recognized. 

"Chan-ah!" Namjoon called out, spotting the leader of Stray Kids walking around the corner at that moment. 

All of Stray Kids eyes went up at the call, and they landed quickly on the distressed forms of TXT. Chan seemed to take it in the quickest, and as soon as he noted the bruise around Taehyun's arm, his gaze hardened. "What happened?" The man asked. 

"Black Hole," Jin snapped out angrily. "We have to go, could you get some ice, and help Kai-ah sit down?" Chan nodded, and he glanced behind him only to see that Woojin and Hyunjin had both gone to find an empty room, and Jisung was already fetching the ice. "Thanks," Namjoon thanked quickly before ushering his members out and into the award hall. 

"Hey, I'm Bang Chan. I'm the leader of Stray Kids," Chan said with a kind smile. He wasn't exactly sure how old the members of TXT were, although he knew at least that the two youngest were around his two maknaes ages. So he just decided to treat them all like he would Felix. 

"There's an empty room over here!" Woojin said quietly, directing the group into a bare dressing room. 

"Alright, can you tell me what happened?" Chan asked, quietly thanking Jisung when the younger returned, and handed a bag of ice to him. He passed it off to Yeonjun, who immediately set to placing it on Taehyun's wound. 

Hueningkai was being held by Beomgyu, the elder, but shorter idol wincing a little bit when Felix and Jeongin came into the room, and shut the door with a quiet snap. 

"Black Hole hit Yeonjun-hyung with a door, demanded he apologize, and threatened to break my arm," Taehyun explained in a simple sentence. That simple sentence though, left all of Stray Kids in a state of shock. "Seriously?" Minho demanded, wide eyed. 

Beomgyu handed over his phone, and showed them the video. All of them watched in silence, and horror, eyes widening even more as they watched the group get threatened. 

"Holy crap, have you called your manager yet?" Changbin asked, and Soobin nodded, waving his phone up to show that he'd texted the man. "Alright, give me twenty seconds, and I'll have Black Hole blacklisted," Chan snapped out, feeling his mothering instincts rising. 

Sure, TXT wasn't that much younger than Stray Kids was, but Chan was furious, and he'd protect the other idols like they were his dongseangs. 

Chan opened up his phone, and called one of his Got7 sunbaenim's, smirking slight as he informed Mark of what had transpired. After getting a slightly murderous Mark to promise not the physically fight the other idol group (the LA Gangster made a strong appearance after hearing the threat of a broken arm) Chan hung up, and took in a breath. 

They then spent the next ten minutes just softly chattering, with Chan checking on Taehyun's arm every two minutes. The bruise was darkening, and it would be a nasty purple color for at least a few days. Chan didn't want to imagine what kind of pressure had to be held on his arm to get that kind of color, and for a length of time as well. 

As soon as the door was thrown open, and BTS appeared, TXT was practically absorbed in a bunch of words and embraces. Taehyung and Jimin were tugging Beomgyu to the side and praising the younger for recording the even, Hueningkai was being cuddled by Hosoek yet again, Soobin was talking to Namjoon, his manager, BTS's manager and Jin, and Yeonjun and Taehyun were with Jungkook and Yoongi. 

It was a mess of conversation and assurances, with a slight mix of Jaebum calling Namjoon in a near panic after only hearing that someone had nearly broken Kang Taehyun's arm. 

All in all, it was a wild experience that no one would ever recommend, but TXT knew they'd heal from, because they had their hyung's there to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This was a request from Yossuze, and I really hope you like it!!! If this isn't what you wanted, tell me and I can totally rewrite it however you want!!!


	18. Yoongi's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi is expecting some fun things on his birthday....but maybe something else is coming?   
> (I'm honestly not sure where this idea came from, because I was writing about TXT having superpowers one minute, and then I was writing this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anxiety, depression, mean people.

Yoongi woke up that morning with a smile on his face, exceedingly rare for him, and he knew it. Yoongi had gotten to bed at a reasonable hour (for him) and had slept well. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, heading to his dresser. 

Yoongi typically grabbed whatever clothes fit with BTS's activities for the day, but today was a bit more special than usual. It was Yoongi's birthday, which meant that Seokjin would be making his favorite breakfast, and his favorite dinner, just as the eldest did with all of the others. 

Not only that, but Yoongi was looking forwards to getting the front seat without being challenged, and being able to request affection front his members without teasing. That was a big rule for the group, that the birthday boy got to do pretty much whatever. 

Of course, that rule had grown limits after Jungkook decided that he got to drop all formalities with all of them, and Seokjin nearly strangled the maknae after only two hours into the day. (Yoongi just stood by and watched, without helping Jimin and Namjoon yank the eldest and Hoseok off of their maknae. In his defense though, Jungkook had made fun of his height, and his tsundere antics, so he deserved it.) 

Yoongi selected a nice midnight blue shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans for his outfit. They would be changing as soon as they got to the venue for their interview anyone, so Yoongi didn't feel the need to choose anything too fancy. BTS had an interview, and then a pretty short dance practice to do, so they'd be back to their dorm in plenty of time to relax and watch something on TV as a group. 

Yoongi headed to the bathroom, running into Taehyung in the hall. He smiled at the younger, heading to take a shower. 

"Nope! I'm first, hyung!" Taehyung screeched, lunging forwards and crashing into the bathroom. He slammed the door right in Yoongi's face, and locked it loudly. Yoongi stared at the door in slight shock. 

Not only was that out of place normally, for as much as a brat Taehyung could sometimes be, the boy did respect Yoongi. That was just plain rude, and especially since it was Yoongi's birthday. Yoongi remembered Taehyung's last birthday. He'd allowed the boy to style his hair into cat ears, and even take a picture of his work so long as he never sent it to anyone. Had Yoongi done something to him lately? He couldn't think of anything, but obviously something was the matter for Taehyung to be acting like that. 

Yoongi brushed it off of his mind, promising to check in with Jimin to make sure Taehyung was alright. The soulmates always knew everything about each other, so Jimin would definitely know if Taehyung had gotten in a mood. 

"Hey, Jin-hyung," Yoongi said, a smile blooming on his face as he walked into the kitchen. Seokjin was standing in front of the stove, and he hummed at Yoongi's greeting. He didn't turn around to smile at him, or wish him a good birthday, which made Yoongi's smile dim a little. "What're you making?" Yoongi asked, and sue him, but he was looking for Seokjin to answer with his favorite food. 

Yoongi stood awkwardly as Seokjin appeared to ignore him, until Namjoon walked into the kitchen, sent Yoongi a quick glance and smile, and then leaned over Jin's shoulder. "Hey, hyung. What're you cooking?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi blinked, his smile fading more as Seokjin turned, grinned brightly at Namjoon, and answered him without any hesitance. "I'm making hoeddeok. How'd you sleep, you got home late last night."

Yoongi's small and dim smile faded completely, instead growing a slightly hurt expression. Yoongi had arrived at their dorm two hours later than Namjoon, and had gone to bed without anyone greeting him. He'd gone straight to sleep, which was pretty good for him since Yoongi almost always got sucked up in more work as soon as he was in his room. Seokjin almost always came to check on him, to make sure he was sleeping. 

"I slept well. Hey, Yoongi-hyung, could you get some plates?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi immediately snapped out of his slight self-pity spiral, and nodded. He was being stupid. Namjoon had been working hard on this one song he just couldn't match a beat to. Of course Seokjin was worried that the leader was becoming frustrated, and therefore not sleeping well. Yoongi was being stupid, really. 

He headed to the cabinets, and grabbed a stack of plates for the hoeddeok to go on, walking to the table to deposit them. 

Yoongi winced again at the smell, and thought of the hoeddeok. He didn't particularly hate any foods, Yoongi wasn't picky in the least. But hoeddeok wasn't even close to his favorite breakfast food, and Seokjin and all the others knew that Yoongi preferred Galbi, and he liked bulgogi a lot as well. Yoongi shook his head once more, dispersing the thoughts. Seokjin knew what he liked, and they'd probably have galbi for dinner. 

He put the plates down properly, and then heard a thump as Hoseok tripped over a shoe sitting in the middle of the hallway. 

"Yah! Who left their shoe out here!?" Hoseok cried out, rubbing his ankle. "I could've died!" Yoongi snorted quietly at the dancers over exaggeration, but then frowned when Hoseok picked it up, and he noticed it was his shoe. What the heck was Yoongi's shoe doing in the middle of the hallway? 

"Hyung! This is your shoe!" Hosoek realized as well, coming into the kitchen, and frowning at Yoongi. Yoongi opened his mouth, to explain that he had no clue how his shoe got in the hallway, but was cut off by Hoseok thrusting the shoe at his chest. Yoongi's hands came up, and grabbed the shoe, but his eyes widened. Hoseok had actually shoved it into his chest, making Yoongi let out a puff of air. 

Hoseok huffed, and walked away, Yoongi's mouth turning down at the corner. Not only was that extremely rude, it was unlike Hoseok to do that! Yoongi set the shoe down next to him, and tried to brush off everything that had happened already that morning. It was getting kind of tough though. 

Yoongi was honestly starting to feel hurt, with his members complete dismissal of him. He wasn't quite sure how to react, but he knew that he couldn't make a big deal of it. They were probably just having an off day. Everything would get better. Everyone always got happier after having a successful interview where they got to introduce more of themselves to their ARMY's. And the dance practice would help them get out their emotions by putting everything into their activity. It would be fine. 

"Yoongi! Why is your shoe on the table!?" Seokjin suddenly cried out, sounding greatly irritated. Yoongi jolted, and immediately removed the offending object, but it didn't seem to please Seokjin. 

"You can't just put shoes on the table, Yoongi! Honestly, didn't your parents every teach you anything?" The harsh words were accompanied by a stern frown, one that Yoongi didn't usually have directed at him. Yoongi flinched, and then lowered his eyes when Seokjin didn't react at all to his show of discomfort, and just continued to frown at him. "I'm sorry, Seokjin-hyung," he apologized, bowing his head. 

Seokjin huffed a little, and then turned away to put the hoeddeok on the table, along with a big bowl of rice, and Namjoon was bringing in a plate of cut up fruits. Yoongi got out of the way, Namjoon not even flashing him a smile this time as he walked past. 

Yoongi ignored the slightly anxious feeling starting in his chest, and headed to put his shoe back where it belonged. Were they really mad at him? Like Taehyung? Yoongi couldn't remember doing anything, but everyone seemed unhappy with him.

Yoongi shut his eyes, and made to set his left shoe down right where he knew for a fact he'd left the right one. It wasn't there. His right shoe was gone. Yoongi shut his eyes, and then looked around, seeing all of his other members shoes, but not the one he was missing. 

A low whine tumbled out of his throat, born of irritation and nervousness that Yoongi was getting tired of feeling. He didn't care about the little birthday rules they'd set up, he just wanted things to go back to normal. 

"What're you doing?" Jungkook's voice asked from behind him. Yoongi turned, and tried to smile to his maknae, only to see the said maknae frowning deeply at him. "I'm...I'm looking for my shoe," Yoongi answered, voice a little bit quieter than usual. Jungkook didn't seem to notice, only scanned the rows, and shrugged. "You probably left it somewhere, hyung. Check your room." 

Yoongi opened his mouth to say he knew where he'd left his right shoe, but Jungkook had already left. Yoongi's mouth snapped shut, and he frowned once more. He walked to his room, checking for his shoe. Just like he'd expected, there was nothing, and so he walked over to the bathroom. He'd meant to ask if Taehyung had seen his shoe, since the second youngest had been up and moving before Yoongi was, but Taehyung had already left the bathroom. Yoongi sighed, but grabbed his clean clothes, and headed to take the shower he'd been denied earlier. 

He opened the bathroom door, and suddenly something hit him in the head, and Yoongi felt stickiness cover him. He yelped, loudly, and Yoongi's eyes closed as that stickiness traveled over his face. 

"Damn it! Hyung that was for Jimin!" Taehyung cried, and then people were heading for them, and Yoongi could  
Hear their footsteps stop a few meters from him. He used his hands to wipe away the substance from his face, and carefully blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that his right shoe was sitting at his side, and it was a quarter of the way full of some liquid. 

The other three fourths of the liquid was all over Yoongi, and the rapper felt sick when he realized that it was raw egg, mixed with something. He looked back up at Taehyung, who was now laughing at him along with Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok. Yoongi's lip went up in a snarl, feeling hurt and angry, but then Seokjin sighed. "Yoongi, go clean off. Seriously, get that shit off the floor." 

Yoongi's mouth fell open, and the snarl was replaced by pure hurt. Seokjin was scolding him? He hadn't done anything, but be a victim! Taehyung had dropped a shoe full of eggs and something on him! And it was HIS shoe! 

"Clean out the shoe too." Seokjin called as he headed back to the table. Namjoon followed, and Hoseok leaned forwards. "Ugh. Tae, I can't believe you nearly hit Jimin with this." Taehyung pouted, but nodded, and the maknae line and Hosoek left. 

Yoongi felt tears start to pool in his eyes, and he bit his lip as he tried desperately to shove down his emotions. Why were they being so cruel? What was bad enough that Yoongi had done to get himself this treatment? 

Yoongi shoved back the tears, and stood up, feeling the mixture start to drip all over him. He walked into the bathroom and flicked on the shower, tossing his dirtied clothes in the corner as he started to scrape the stuff out of his hair. 

It wasn't easy, and Yoongi nearly threw up as he scooped an entire egg yolk from his scalp. It took ten minutes just to make sure there was nothing left in his hair, and then Yoongi continued on to wash his locks, and his body. 

The entire time, Yoongi was trying to think of reasons for his members behaviors. Namjoon had barely looked at him, except for the first thing that morning, and all of the others had treated him with indifference, or rudeness. Yoongi bit his lip harshly, getting out of the water spray, and drying himself off. 

His new clothes were also spotted with the egg mixture. 

Yoongi wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed both sets of dirty clothes, and headed to his room. On his way there, Jimin was walking past. Yoongi tried to ignore him, he didn't want to know what Jimin had to say. The eldest of the maknae line could be overwhelmingly savage when he wanted to be, and when he felt insulted he could be cruel. Yoongi didn't know what he'd done, but if he'd somehow insulted Jimin then he didn't want to know. 

Unfortunately, Jimin didn't get that Yoongi didn't want to talk. "Hyung, Kookie ate almost all of the hoeddeok. Hurry if you want breakfast." 

Yoongi bit his lip, and turned away. "His eyes widened when he heard three words coming from Jimin's mouth. "...doesn't need it..." His eyes filled with tears once more, but this time Yoongi let them fall. Jimin knew the best out of all of them the problems that Yoongi had with eating. Jimin had the same problems for a while. How could he say that? Why would he say that? 

Yoongi shut his door quickly, to avoid anyone seeing his tears, and dumped his dirty clothes in his hamper. He walked to his dressed, still crying, and pulled out an all black outfit to wear. Yoongi could feel himself starting to spiral down, and he didn't know what he could do to stop it. 

Everyone who could usually help him was hating him, and Yoongi didn't want them to mock him on top of everything else. He wasn't sure if he could handle anyone mocking him at the moment. 

Yoongi was just putting his new shirt on, when someone knocked at his door. "Hyung!" Jungkook called. "Hurry up! We have to leave!" Yoongi made a noise of acknowledgement, and quickly tried to cover up his slightly reddened eyes. He didn't want them to know they'd made him cry. In Yoongi's experience, that just made everything worse. 

When people found something that hurt you, they used it over, and over again. They picked at the wound until it was a scar that would never heal. And then they laughed at the thick white band of pain that they'd left. After the scar went numb, they found something else to make bleed, and scar. If they knew that they'd made him cry then everything would become worse. 

Yoongi didn't want anymore scars. He had enough. And he also knew that scars have both the potential make an area permanently numb, or make something hurt forever, until nothing could help. Not only externally, but in the soul as well. 

He opened his door, and headed to the front to find a new pair of shoes to wear. He passed by Hoseok, and flinched when the dancers eyes hit him. Yoongi felt a brief flash of panic, and then wanted to cry again. Was he so pathetic that the little nitpicks his members had been doing to him had brought him to this? He was scared of them for some jokes? How useless was Yoongi that he was doing this? 

Yoongi opened the closet and grabbed a pair of shoes, putting them on and then heading down to the van. Hosoek had been the only one behind him, and he could already hear the others arguing about who got the didn't seat that day. 

No one argued for Yoongi. No one mentioned at all that it was the eldest rappers birthday. They all ignored him, as he wordlessly slid into the backseat. 

Jungkook and Taehyung joined him after a minute, making Yoongi twitch a bit as Taehyung immediately started chattering about the interview they were going to. Yoongi didn't say a word throughout the entire drive, and only spoke once they arrived at the venue, and he was led off by a makeup noona. 

"Oh, Suga-ssi, what happened to you?" The noona asked, her eyes wide as she took in the puffiness and redness of Yoongi's eyes. "We're you crying earlier?" Yoongi stiffened, shrugging tensely. 

The noona continued to look worried, but she didn't nag him as she made him look pretty and fresh for the cameras. She also styled his hair, making it shimmery and beautiful in the lights. "Have you done something different?" She asked as she ran her hands through his locks. "It feels... stiffer than normal." 

Yoongi bit his lip again, wanting to spew out that it wouldn't feel stiff if Taehyung hadn't dumped raw eggs and something else into it, but he wouldn't throw his dongseang under the bus like that. Yoongi had loyalty to his group, even if they'd shown that they weren't sharing of that loyalty at the moment. 

He stood up out of his seat when he was declared ready, and walked over to where his group was sitting, waiting for the interviewer. Everyone but Namjoon was already done, and Yoongi took his seat at the end of the second line of chairs, right next to Seokjin, and behind Jimin. Namjoon would be sitting to the left of Jimin. 

As soon as he sat down, Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok stopped talking, making Yoongi flinch again. So he wasn't worthy of the trust it took to whisper around him, got it. 

He clenched his fists, and looked away, trying to ignore the stares on him from JK and Seokjin. He took in a breath, and ignored the way it trembled the slightest bit, focusing on the camera that would soon be turned on. He had to keep it calm, and steady. Everything would be fine so long as he didn't do anything stupid during the interview. He'd keep his mouth shut, let everyone else answer questions. If he did that, then the tension wouldn't be noticeable. 

"Hello!" The MC called as she entered. She was pretty, with long and straight black hair, and a petite frame. She had a folder of cue cards in her hands, and she bowed to them. They stood and bowed back, Namjoon hurrying over to take his spot right as she straightened up. 

"Alright, so there'll be two sections to today's interview," the MC told them quickly, briefing them on the basis before they started. "The first is going to be a Who's Who game. I'm going to read a situation, and you all choose who's the most likely to do it. The second is going to be a trust challenge, where you pair up with someone, and you all do things like trust falls, guessing games about your partner, things like that." They all nodded, and she went to her seat as the camera men gestured that they were ready to begin filming. 

Yoongi sat still, gave a small smile and bowed with his group as Namjoon introduced them, and then they started. 

They were all handed little pointers, ready to point to the most likely person in each situation. 

"Alright, who is the most likely to be up late?" The MC asked with a smile. "One.. two...three...." Namjoon counted, before they all stick their pointers at Yoongi. Yoongi stuck his own at himself, since he knew that was true. He stayed up late constantly, writing songs and producing music for them, and other artists. "Ahh, Suga-ssi! And what does he do when he's awake late in the night?" The MC asked with a laugh. 

"Keeps me up!" Jin suddenly called before Yoongi could answer that he wrote music late at night. Yoongi's eyes widened slightly, confused at the response. The MC was as well, and Jin explained. "I have to stay up for this dongseang to get home all the time! I always text him to be home, and it's just five more minutes!" Jin said with a laugh in his voice, the others laughs as well, treating it like a joke. Yoongi's brows furrowed, since he knew his members more than well enough to tell that Jin was actually saying something mean. 

Yoongi kept him up at night, and that annoyed Jin, was what he was really saying. Yoongi bit his lip, and forced himself to roll his eyes, and visibly brush it off like it was nothing. Internally though, he was thinking back to his late night interactions with Seokjin. 

Most of them consisted of Yoongi stumbling into the dorm and whatever o'clock in the morning, and Jin tiredly walking out of his room to tell Yoongi to eat, brush a quick hand through his hair, and go back to bed. Ninety percent of the time Seokjin isn't awake when Yoongi gets back, he just wakes up to make sure that Yoongi eats the food he's left in the fridge for him. Sure, he's jokingly complained about Yoongi being our so late, but Yoongi's always taken it with a grain of salt. 

Now though...everything seemed to hurt more. 

After a few more round of Who's Who, the game came to an end with Jimin getting called out for leaving his dirty laundry in others rooms. Jimin quickly began a playful argument with Taehyung that made them all laugh, the MC giggling before she turned them to the trust test segment. 

Yoongi knew the camera was off him for a moment, so he let his facade fail, and his face to cross into hurt and annoyance, sighed deeply, before he planted a placid expression up. He didn't want to play a trust game, not when his trust of the group was at a low it hadn't been since they first became Bangtan Sonyeondan. 

"Alright, pick your teams!" The MC called brightly, holding out a cup with sticks in it. "Every stick has a colored end, with three sticks having the same color so that no one is left alone!" Yoongi almost snorted at her statement, but brushed it off as he and the others all grabbed the end of a stick. 

On the MC's call, they pulled it out, and Yoongi blinked when he realized that both he and Hosoek had grabbed the same stick. 

"Mine!" Hoseok called with a silly grin on his face. Yoongi frowned and pulled it towards him, before a hand smacked his, and Yoongi immediately let go of the stick in shock. "Don't be mean to your dongseang!" Jin chastised, making Yoongi start to flush with anger. 

Where did Seokjin get off on telling him that!? It was his birthday, and he'd been ignored, pranked unjustly, scolded and now hit!? Where was Seokjin's kindness for Yoongi, aka; his dongseang? 

Yoongi opened his mouth, but Namjoon cut him off. "Grab the last stick, Suga-hyung." Yoongi couldn't disobey his leader, not when he was sure that'd end in punishment for him, so he snagged the stick. It had an orange end, and Yoongi glanced around to see who he was paired with. 

He noticed that Taehyung's stick had an orange end, and Yoongi's jaw tightened. "Guess we're partners, hyung!" Taehyung cheered with a silly grin. Behind them, Jin, Jungkook and Jimin celebrated being the trio with green sticks, and Namjoon and Hoseok grinned at each other with purple sticks. 

Wonderful. Yoongi was to trust the person who'd dumped some liquidy egg mixture all over him not even an hour prior. Yoongi obeyed the MC's commands to move to the side, and a separate camera was recording every group. 

"Alright, trust falls are the first thing on the docket!" The MC called cheerfully, making Jimin squawk in offense when Jin jokingly considered the youngers ability to catch him. 

"I'll go first, hyung!" Taehyung called, and Yoongi nodded. He didn't particularly want to fall 'trustingly' into Taehyung's arms first. 

Taehyung lined up, and the MC counted them all off, Hoseok going first for the purple team, and Jungkook going for the greens. Yoongi held out his arms, bracing himself for Taehyung's weight. The larger male was heavier than Yoongi was, and Yoongi did not want to accidentally drop him. Never mind the lectures he'd get, Yoongi would feel awful. 

Taehyung started falling, and Yoongi let him go until he was truly heading for the ground, and then intervened, safely catching him and steadying him. Taehyung laughed loudly, and turned to make sure everyone else had been caught. Jungkook had, and Hoseok was complaining that Namjoon had pressed his knuckles into his ribs, so they were both fine. 

The duos switched positions, and Jin lined up to fall for the trio. 

Yoongi took in a solid breath, and closed his eyes as he was told to. Did he completely, 100%, undeniably trust Taehyung at the moment? No. He honestly did not. He like, 75% trusted Taehyung at the moment. But he had to do it for the show, or else things would look wrong, and Yoongi would get in trouble. So when the MC exclaimed for them to fall, Yoongi clenched his fists where his arms were crossed over his chest, and let himself fall back. 

It was only a second and a half, but Yoongi still had the time to realize that he wasn't being caught before he hit the ground. Then he smacked right on a pile of cushions. 

Yoongi let out a short notice from his throat, and his eyes flew open, heart nearly beating out of his chest. Taehyung hadn't caught him. His butt and head were hurting a bit, since even with the cushions, the dead drop to the floor had ached a bit, and Yoongi stared up at the ceiling. 

He could hear all of his other members laughing at him, and Yoongi bit his lip until it was nearly bleeding as he stood up. No one else had fallen, evidently. They had shifted as soon as Yoongi turned and shoved a stack of cushions underneath him, so that he'd fall on them when Taehyung casually didn't make a move to catch him. 

They'd planned it, and for a brief second, Yoongi saw red. What the bloody hell had gotten into them!? Yoongi could've fallen at a slightly different angle and given himself a concussion! 

Yoongi bit his lip harder, and tasted blood before he loosened the grip. He was more than furious, and when Jin tapped his shoulder to get him to watch the replay, Yoongi flinched away from the contact. He'd officially lost his trust in them. That was too much. Yoongi was angry, and hurt, and he was not in the mods for any of their shit anymore. 

He sat like a good little idol through the rest of the segment, and as soon as they were released, he walked away. 

"Hey, hyung! That was hilarious!" Jungkook called, and Yoongi whipped around, out of view of the cameras which might've been still rolling, and practically snarled at his maknae. "Don't talk to me." He stormed off, brushing past a stunned looking Hoseok, and Jimin as he headed to the dressing room to change back into his clothes, and get to the van. 

Yoongi touched his lip, and pulled back his finger to see a dot of blood on the digit. He swallowed tensely, glaring at his finger. Yoongi hated the taste of blood, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

He angrily turned, and punched the wall as hard as he could, feeing his knuckles crack, and an ache start in them. He didn't care. Yoongi knew he was coming dangerously close to fully spiraling, but he didn't care about that either. Who exactly could he go to? His parents had never really understood his anxiety and depression, and all of his members obviously weren't trustworthy. 

Yoongi changed his clothes and headed to the van, not pausing when he saw Seokjin moving to call for him. He didn't want to talk to them, he really didn't. 

Yoongi sat down in the backseat of the van and pulled his hood up, securing it so that only a hint of his face was visible, and pushing his earbuds into his ears. His entire demeanor was shouting that he didn't want to be talked to, but his members had never been good at reading signs, evidently. 

Yoongi felt someone tap his arm, and he recoiled from the contact almost violently. He turned his head to glower at whomever had touched him, and found himself glaring at his only hyung. Yoongi didn't lessen his glare at all, instead showing Seokjin exactly how angry Yoongi was. 

Seokjin seemed to get that, and his eyes widened before they narrowed. "I think you're over reacting a little, Yoongi-ah," Seokjin started. "We were just-" Yoongi cut him off. "Don't call me that," he snapped. "And don't touch me, or talk to me unless you want to hear some things that will make you 'beautiful' face turn sour." 

He put his earbuds back in, and heard Seokjin let out a startled noise before his only hyung retreated. Yoongi felt a bit of sick satisfaction at that, but it was overwhelmed by how angry and hurt he was. 

Yoongi honestly didn't care at this point what he might've done to cause these reactions. He couldn't think of anything he'd done that would warrant what they had, and so he didn't care. They crossed a line when they let Yoongi slam onto the floor with nothing but a few thin cushions to stop his collapse. That wasn't some thing that friends did. Not when they knew that their friend already had trouble trusting, and opening up to people. 

Yoongi was permitted to sit in silence, and wallow in his negative emotions until they arrived at the Big Hit building, and everyone got out to head to dance practice. 

Yoongi stomped towards the studio, only stopping to get a bottle of water from the vending machine. His detour meant that the other members entered the dance studio before him, but Yoongi didn't care. So long as he was kept away from them, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. 

Yoongi drank half of his water in one go, and filled it up at a nearby fountain before he thrust open the studio door and stomped in. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He heard cried, and then a fistful of glitter hit him in the face. 

Yoongi sputtered, and then his eyes widened as he saw all of his members standing in front of a giant banner that read his name, and 'Happy Birthday'. It was a birthday party. There was a table full of snacks, and a large cake. There was a platter full of galbi, and Yoongi could see that Jungkook was recording the entire thing on a little handheld camera. 

His gritted his teeth, trying to remain totally calm. Inside though, he was furious. It was a prank. It was a fucking birthday prank. He was more than furious at them, they'd made him feel like nothing for a stupid prank. Honestly, Yoongi would've been less mad if this was all because of a stupid comment he'd said. 

"Is that streaming this live?" He asked Jungkook, tone stiff. Jungkook frowned in confusion for his question, and shook his head. "No, Yoongi-hyung. I was going to edit it and post later, for ARMY's to watch." Yoongi nodded, walked up, took the camera and shut it off. 

"Why the fuck would you do this?" He asked, voice low and angry. All of the others looked completely confused, and it was Namjoon who answered. "It was a birthday prank. Taehyung and Jin-hyung set it up. None of us were ever annoyed at you, or anything. We thought it would-" 

Yoongi cut him off, feeing like hitting something, but knowing that wouldn't go over well. Instead of hitting something, Yoongi tried to crush all of his emotions, and that translated into big, fat tears rolling down over his face. "You thought it would make me feel fucking useless?" He snapped. "Or you thought it would make me worried that the next thing one of you was going to do was hit me or some shit?" All of their eyes were wide, and Jimin made a kind of whining noise, tears popping up in his own eyes. "No, no, wait, Hyung that wasn't what we were doing- it wasn't!" The eldest of the maknae line exclaimed. 

Yoongi shoved him back when the other tried to hug him. "Don't fucking touch me. Just don't. I'm going back to the dorm, and you can keep all of this shit. You went to far...you just went to far." 

He turned and stormed out, scraping glitter off of his body with his fingernails. After a while of trying and failing, Yoongi started clawing at his skin, wanting to get the little flecks away from him. Thin red streaks were left behind, and Yoongi knew he was barely away from breaking the skin and leaving crimson streaks, but he didn't care. The sting didn't effect him at all, he was too angry. 

Yoongi walked down the streets, hood up and head down. No one noticed him, and he slammed the door shut to their dorm as soon as he reached it. He walked to his room, and shut, and locked his door. Yoongi flopped down on his bed and opened up his phone, seeing birthday wishes from several other idols that Yoonhi had contact with. 

The last one caught his eye, it was from Mark, from Got7. It was a fucking warning, from Mark since apparently Jungkook had told Yugyeom about the prank, and Yugyeom had told the rest of his group. And Mark had been worried that the prank was extreme. 

Yoongi opened his messaging app, and let Mark know that the prank was very much over the top, and that Yoongi would appreciate it if he asked Yugyeom to tell Jungkook that if anyone walked into his room, they would going to have random objects thrown at them. 

Mark responded only a minute later that if Yoongi truly didn't feel like seeing any of his members, he was welcome to spend a few days in Got7's dorm. 

Yoongi closed his phone, and cried for a while, entire body shaking. Why would they think that was a good idea!?!? Why would anyone think any of that would be funny!? 

He heard the front door open and close, the other six members of Bangtan Sonyeondan tromping into their dorm. They were silent, and even though the door, Yoongi could sense that they were filled with regret. They didn't know how to fix it though, and honestly, neither did Yoongi. 

He swung his blankets up over him, and grabbed the pad of paper and pen he kept by his bed for when he got lyrical ideas in the middle of the night. 

He didn't think anyone had ever suspected that a BTS member would be the subject of a Cypher, but guess who was writing that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever that was!! Please comment/request things because that keep me aliiiiiiiive!!! 💜💜💜💜


	19. TXT's Break of Pranks (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TXT is on a break from their busy schedules for the next five days, and pranks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by one of my best friends who texted me about doing this a few weeks ago, I'm sorry it took so long!!!   
> Warnings: Yeonjun cursing a little bit.

Yeonjun woke up feeling good. He'd slept well, woken a minute before his alarm would blare in his ear, and he was the first to get a shower. 

Soobin had been stuck with breakfast duty, and Yeonjun smiled as he grabbed a set of fresh clothes from his drawers, and then headed into the barroom. 

He waited until the water was a suitable temperature, and then quickly got in. The warm spray helped to relax all of his muscles, making Yeonjun hum in satisfaction as he soaped himself up, and grabbed for his shampoo bottle. 

After thoroughly washing his hair, Yeonjun turned off the shower and climbed out, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying himself before he changed into practice clothes. 

TXT didn't have a schedule for the next five days, so Yeonjun had basically planned on relaxing, being on his phone, maybe heading up to the Big Hit dance studios for a random practice when he got bored. Nothing that required dressing up, really. 

He reached to wipe the fog off of the mirror in front of him, wanting to style his hair at least a little bit despite not planning on going anywhere. 

As soon as the fog was gone though, Yeonjun's eyes busted out of his head, and there was only one person he could thing of that was this much of a brat as to do what he was looking at. 

"HUENINGKAI!" Yeonjun screeched from inside the bathroom. 

The loud screech of a demon made all of them look up from the table where they were eating breakfast. 

Kai's eyes went wide, looking nearly frantic as he jolted upright, and stared out into the hallway. Beomgyu and Taehyun snorted, while Soobin shook his head in half amusement, half annoyance. Honestly, would the pranks ever end between the young group? 

Soobin remembered the last bunch of pranks, a few months ago when Beomgyu had started it all by pranking Hueningkai by replacing every single one of the maknae's plushies with googly eyed fruit. Just fruit. They'd all been woken up in the early morning by Kai shrieking in his bunk, since he woke up with his face badly a centimeter away from a lemon with two wide eyes, and a red sharpie smile. 

After that it had progressed until the maknae line was in on it, and Yeonjun had to be dragged away by an irritated (but internally amused) Soobin. 

Beomgyu had also ended the war by replacing Taehyun's Gatorade with watered down vinegar and blue food coloring. Taehyun had nearly thrown up all over the dance studio, and had rushed off to the bathroom while Beomgyu got scolded for the prank that could've ended badly. Yeonjun and Soobin had not been impressed. 

"What did you do this time?" Beomgyu asked Hueningkai curiously, since they could hear Yeonjun letting out some curses that they'd honestly never even heard before. 

Kai shook his head, quickly and desperately. "I didn't do anything!" He claimed. "Yeaaaaaahhh..." Beomgyu responded, very, very slowly as Yeonjun called their entire group a 'fuckwad of flaming dildos' and then proceeded to go on about how they were also 'douchebaggets' 

If he didn't sound murderous, and they weren't sure if he was about to come out of the bathroom and eviscerate Hueningkai, then they would all probably be in stitches laughing at the moment. Of course, given that he WAS sounding like Kai was about to be eviscerated, the humor was a little bit lacking. 

"Seriously, Kai-ah. What did you do?" Taehyun murmured softly, not wanting the eldest in TXT to come out and think he was helping Kai or anything. He loved his maknae, yeah, but Taehyun was most definitely not taking a beating for the younger idol. 

"I haven't done anything!" Insisted Hueningkai. "You've gotta believe me! I haven't pranked Yeonjun-hyung in like, three months!" 

Beomgyu and Taehyun just stared at him, disbelievingly. Of course, when Kai's eyes turned soft, worried, and almost teary, it ignited their hyung instincts. "Well someone obviously did something," Beomgyu said, stroking his fingers through Kai's hair to comfort the maknae. Kai leaned into the contact, and signed in relief that at least two of his hyung's believed him. 

He truly hadn't pulled anything on Yeonjun, and he didn't know why the eldest thought he had. 

"KAI!" Yeonjun cried out once more, stomping into the kitchen. They all stared at him, and stared, and stared more. Then Beomgyu let out a whining sound vaguely similar to a dog giving birth, flopping down in his seat. Taehyun wasn't much better, since the second youngest bit hit lip so hard it started to puff up upon seeing his eldest hyung fully. 

Yeonjun's ears, neck, and collarbones were blue. Like his hair. Like Yeonjun had tried to dye his hair, but hit the dye everywhere. They knew that couldn't be true though, since Yeonjun had his hair dyed blue for the past few months. And he had no reason to redye it, since the color was still as vibrant as ever. 

"What the heck did you put in my shampoo!?" Yeonjun demanded, slapping a bottle of shampoo onto the table. It landed just a few centimeters away from Hueningkai's omelette, and the maknae's eyes were wide. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The maknae yelped, shaking his head. 

He looked up, wide and puppy eyed at Yeonjun, begging the eldest to believe him. "I really didn't. Hyung, that wasn't me!" 

Yeonjun's eyes narrowed, and Kai squirmed at the gaze, but continued to nonverbally beg for Yeonjun to believe him. It only took a few seconds, and Yeonjun glowered at the rest of the table. "Who was it then?" He growled. 

Beomgyu finally raised himself back up, then looked at Yeonjun again, and fell back over. He shook his head, nearly crying. 

"I-it wasn't me," he choked out. "B-but this is brilliant!" Yeonjun glared, and turned to Taehyun, who was also snickering, but also shook his head. "Wasn't me," the second youngest claimed. "But I appreciated your insults back there." 

Yeonjun's eyes narrowed, and then everyone simultaneously turned to Soobin, who had thus far been quiet. 

He calmly took another bite of his eggs, and then looked up. "I think that's a brilliant color on you, hyung," the leader said with a smirk. 

Yeonjun let out a howl and dived for him, only for Soobin to dodge, cackling, and sprint out the door. At least they all knew why Soobin had worn his running shoes to breakfast now. 

"I can't believe Soobin-hyung did this!" Beomgyu exclaimed, clutching his stomach, and half gasping for air from the force of his laughs. Yeonjun glared at the door, before picking up his shampoo and stomping off. 

"I know!" Kai exclaimed. "He was the only one not to get involved in the last prank war!" 

They all stared at the door, quietly thinking about what exactly Yeonjun would do to their leader once he finally returned to their dorm. Whatever it was, it couldn't be pleasant. Yeonjun only pulled out the curses he'd used when he was seriously ticked off. 

For the rest of the day, Yeonjun slumped around, pouting and cursing at intervals. Luckily for the eldest, they found that whatever dye Soobin had used washed out with regular soap. After about ten minutes, Yeonjun's skin was back to its regular color, with barely a bit of blue tint. Soobin didn't return until dinner time, when Taehyun made ramyeon. The leader slunk inside, and got a still irritated Yeonjun scolding him, but eventually backing down since Soobin hadn't really ever pranked them like this before. The leader grinned, laughed, apologized and then headed off to their room to change, and shower before dinner. He got a quiet high five from both Taehyun and Hueningkai, the maknaes reminding themselves to ask Soobin what kind of dye he'd used on Yeonjun, since it was a hell of a prank.

-Day2- 

Beomgyu woke up as normal, chuckling quietly when he noticed that Taehyun was cuddling one of Kai's plushies that he'd stolen, and the maknae was practically buried in a pile of his stuffed cuddle buddies. 

Honestly, his dongseangs could be so adorable! 

Beomgyu checked his phone, and saw that it was just a little bit before 0900. That meant that TXT had slept in a little bit. They usually woke up earlier than this, ate breakfast, and then they'd go back to nap or something. The fact that they'd all slept consistently so late was a little impressive. 

Beomgyu opened up his phone and relaxed in his bunk for a minute, just flicking through his different feeds. There wasn't much, a few cute animal posts, some funny videos. Beomgyu sat up and turned his phone off, getting out of his bunk and padding across the room, and into the kitchen. 

He'd make breakfast for his members today, as a treat for sleeping so well. He just had to figure out what to make...

Rummaging through the cupboards, Beomgyu successfully located the perfect ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, eagerly beginning to make the delicious food, and pulling out a pan to cook them in once they were all mixed. 

He stirred the dry ingredients together, then the wet, and then mixed the two, enjoying the calmness of a recipe he knew almost by heart. He googled some exact proportions, but mostly he did it alone. And of course he poured in as many chocolate chips as he thought the actually pancake batter could support, because chocolate chips were pure heaven. Beomgyu wandered back to their bedroom to fetch a pair of earbuds, sticking them into his ears and starting a Spotify playlist of BTS songs. 

BTS was good to dance to any time, anywhere. Beomgyu nodded along to the beat, mouthing the words to Idol, and moving his feet a little bit in a small imitation of the choreography. 

He turned on the stove top and started cooking the pancakes, eagerly flipping them to make sure both sides cooked equally as he danced. 

He put the finished food onto a plate, and by the time he was out of batter, he had enough pancakes for three for each of the members. Beomgyu smiled, and grabbed chocolate syrup from the fridge. Extra chocolate never was the wrong path!

Taehyun had bought the treat on his last trip with Yeonjun to the grocery store, and it had been a good pick since everyone loved chocolate, and the syrup could be put on a multitude of things. 

Beomgyu grabbed the regular maple pancake syrup from the cupboard, and put both onto the table before he grabbed some other plates, and then went to awaken his lazy members. He left his phone and earbuds on the table, turning off the music. 

He found the shower running as he walked past, probably Taehyun, since he heard someone softly singing along to Got7's Just Right. Beomgyu hummed along a little, the catchy song sticking in his mind after just hearing a few notes. 

Beomgyu opened the door to their bedroom, and found Hueningkai still asleep in his bunk, Yeonjun asleep in his, and Taehyun's and Soobin's bunks were empty. Beomgyu shrugged it off, knowing that Soobin had two modes. Either he would sleep in the latest out of all of them, or he would be the first one awake. He headed to Yeonjun's bunk first, and leaned over the eldest to gently shake him. 

"Hyung, hyung wake up. I made chocolate chip pancakes," Beomgyu said softly. Yeonjun brushed his hands away, emitting a small groan as he pulled his covers further up his chest, but blinked his eyes open. "Mmkay. I'll be out in a minute," Yeonjun agreed in a gravely voice still tainted with sleep. 

Beomgyu grinned and nodded, heading over to the ladder that would get him up to Kai's top bunk. The maknae was wrapped around one of his favorite plushies, his dolphin, and his head was pillowed on another, while about seven more plushies surrounded his body. 

It was adorable, and if Hueningkai wouldn't kill him for it, Beomgyu would totally take a picture and post it onto ever social media platform he could. His maknae was so adorable sometimes. 

Beomgyu laughed quietly at the thought of posting a picture of Kai like this, and then reached forwards to start shaking Kai like he had Yeonjun. The maknae was a little bit harder to wake, but after Beomgyu blew a little bit of air into Hueningkai's ear, he jolted up with a strangled scream, glaring at Beomgyu. 

"What was that for, hyung!?" Kai screeched, Yeonjun laughing quietly from underneath them. "You weren't waking up," Beomgyu said with a shrug. He hopped off of the ladder and headed for the kitchen, not worried about Kai chucking anything at him like Taehyun would do. The maknae was protective of his plushies, and wouldn't use any of them as projectiles. 

"Pancakes are ready!" He called, knocking on the bathroom door to let Taehyun know. He got a affirmative shouted back at him, and Beomgyu wandered to the living room to find out where Soobin was. 

Soobin was sitting on the couch, on his back. He was playing on his phone with his hood up over his head. He looked like he was still partially asleep, so Beomgyu reached over and tapped his thigh before flopping over the side of the couch, and right on top of him. Soobin let out a short huff, but wrapped his other arm around Beomgyu, allowing the younger to curl up into him. 

"Breakfast is ready. I made chocolate chip pancakes," Beomgyu said. Soobin hummed, nodding. "Alright. Everyone else knows?" Beomgyu nodded. Soobin yawned, and turned his phone off as he sat up, set Beomgyu on his feet and stood up. Beomgyu groaned at the loss of cuddles, but followed his leader to the kitchen, where Yeonjun and Hueningkai were already waiting for them. "Taehyun's in the shower?" Soobin questioned, and they all nodded. 

"No I'm not," Taehyun disagreed as he slid out of the hallway, and sat down next to Beomgyu. His hair was still wet, and he had a towel around his neck to catch any drops of water. 

They all rolled their eyes at him, but easily switched to breakfast mode as Beomgyu reached for the pancakes. 

They served themselves, and eagerly doused the food with chocolate and maple syrups, Yeonjun being the first to take a bite, quickly followed by Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai. 

Yeonjun got a sour look on his face as soon as he started chewing, Taehyun gagging slightly, and both Beomgyu and Kai spitting the bite out into napkins. "H-How exactly did you make these pancakes?" Taehyun asked in disgust. "They taste like salt and pepper!" Beomgyu couldn't agree more, pushing his plate away from him. "I didn't do anything weird to them!" He argued. "I made them like we always do!" 

Yeonjun shook his head, forcing himself to swallow the bite he'd taken, and then gulping down his entire glass of water to help get rid of the taste. "That is not normal," he finally gasped. "Did you mix up the salt and sugar?" Beomgyu shook his head, pouting. "No, I didn't! I know which one is the salt, and which one is the sugar! They're labeled!" Beomgyu poked at his pancakes, glaring at them. 

Hueningkai got up, and fetched the sugar and salt, putting both down on the table, opening the tops, and grabbing a few grains of each. He tasted them both, and made a nasty face. "They're both salt!" He said in an accusatory tone. "Who filled the salt and sugar last?" 

Everyone looked at Taehyun, who raised his hands in surrender, a sour look still firmly on his face. "It wasn't me," he denied. "And besides, that was like two weeks ago. We've used sugar since then." They couldn't argue with that. 

Then Yeonjun got a rather tight look on his face, and he turned to Soobin, who was casually eating an apple he's grabbed from the kitchen. "Soobinie-ah, is there something you want to tell us?" 

Soobin smiled demurely when everyone looked over at him, and crunched into his apple. "Mmmm," he hummed. "Natural sugar is good, isn't it. This apple is so sweet." He smirked at them. "But pepper flakes make everything better, and they just blend right in when there's already so many chocolate chips..."

Beomgyu and Hueningkai let out matching howls of anger, and Soobin cackled as he dodged their grasps and locked himself in their bedroom. Taehyun looked over at Yeonjun, who looked halfway between angry and amused. "Is he going to keep doing this for our whole break?" Taehyun asked desperately. 

Yeonjun frowned. "I don't know. Maybe he's trying to teach us a lesson on prank wars?" Taehyun shivered, quietly hoping that that was not the truth. If Soobin kept this up, pranking one of them per day of their break, he was going to go crazy!

-Day3- 

Taehyun yawned as he forced his body up and moving. He'd been paranoid of Soobin pulling a prank on him the entire night, and had slept fitfully. He'd awoken every time someone snored or shifted, which of course in a room of four other boys, did not work well. It was only him and Hueningkai left to prank, and Taehyun knew that Soobin had a soft spot for Kai, they all did, so it was far more likely that he would be the next target. 

He wasn't going to let Soobin prank him! 

Taehyun was extra cautious as he got up, glancing around his bunk before he sat up. He made sure to check to that Soobin hadn't done something crazy like removing the ladder so he couldn't get down, and once he was firmly on the ground, he stole Yeonjun's clothes instead of wearing his own. Taehyun wouldn't put it past Soobin at this point to pour itching powder or something onto his shirts. The man had literally dyed Yeonjun blue, and nearly made them throw up with salt and pepper pancakes, he had no limits. 

He walked to the door, glancing over at Soobin's bunk to confirm that the elder was still asleep. He was, his breathing was steady and deep, and his eyes were closed. 

Taehyun sighed in relief, and headed for the shower. He turned the water on, and quickly dumped his clothes into the floor as he jumped into the spray. He used Soobin's own shampoo and conditioner, and Beomgyu's body wash. He didn't want to touch anything of his own, since Soobin very well could've messed with it. 

Taehyun was smart, and he knew that Soobin would likely stick to something he found on the Internet to prank him with. The second eldest of their group wasn't very well versed in pranks, in fact, he had never taken part in them until now. Well, he hadn't taken part in then on purpose. There were a few occasions when something got a little bit messy, and Soobin was caught in the crossfire. 

Taehyun put Yeonjun's clothes on, and then headed to the kitchen, checking the cupboards for some food he could make. Preferably packaged food that Soobin couldn't have messed with before hand. 

He found a packet of ramyeon to cook, and quickly made the food, eating it as soon as it was done, and then hurrying back to the bedroom. 

He checked to make sure Soobin was still asleep (he was) and then grabbed his phone, wallet, and hurried back into the hallway. He sent a quick text to Yeonjun telling the eldest that he would be at the Big Hit building for the day, to avoid any pranks that might befall him, and to not tell Soobin where he was. 

He stopped by the kitchen only to grab two apples for snacks while in the dance studio, and a water bottle before hurrying out the door. The streets weren't too crowded, as it was just after the normal morning rush time, and Taehyun easily moved through the crowd. 

He reached the Big Hit building in just a few hours, scurrying inside and heading up to the practice studio that TXT typically used. It was empty, as usual, and Taehyun tossed the hoodie he was wearing to the side, along with everything else, and started stretching. 

After he finished stretching, Taehyun grabbed his phone and pressed play on a playlist of TXT's songs. He'd use the time he had to go over all of their choreography, one by one, and he knew that that would keep him busy enough not to return to the dorm until later that night. Soobin wouldn't have much of a chance to prank him, and then all Taehyun had to do was repeat the process for two more days. Soobin wouldn't pull anything when they had schedules, Taehyun was positive. He'd have to wait until TXT's next break to pull anything, and by then Taehyun was sure Soobin would be out of whatever mood had made him decide to prank all of their members one by one. 

He was halfway through Rollercoaster when his phone started to do strange things. The audio cut out, and Taehyun frowned, walking over to the device. Was it dead? No way, Taehyun literally had it plugged in so that it wouldn't die while he was dancing. 

After three seconds though, Taehyun got his answer on what was happening. 

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled playlist," Soobin's voice said through his phone. Taehyun's jaw dropped. How the heck was Soobin doing that!? "By leaving a reminder that you cannot escape being pranked. Now sit back, and have a listen to the dulcet sounds of me screaming." 

Taehyun's eyes widened, and then he clamped his hands over his ears as Soobin literally started shrieking, making Taehyun yelp, and lunge to turn off the device. 

His eyes were wide, and he panted, trying to figure out what the heck just happened. Taehyun felt his face start to burn crimson, and deeply hoped that no one else was in the wing of dance studios, or else Taehyun was pretty sure he could never stand to come back here. 

He grabbed his things and speed walked out of there, very much not wanting to stay if someone had heard the shrieking and wanted to know what was happening. He most definitely did not what to have that conversation. 

Taehyun headed back to the dorm, walking in still scarlet faced and panting, seeing three out of four of his members sitting in the couch, and staring at him. "What happened to you?" Yeonjun asked, gaping a little as Taehyun glowered. "Where is Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun demanded. 

Beomgyu snorted, getting that Soobin had probably pranked the second youngest in some way. "He headed out, I'm not sure where. Why? Did he prank you?" Taehyun stiffly nodded. "Did you tell him where I was, hyung?" He asked Yeonjun, who shook his head. "No, I didn't. I didn't even see your text until I woke up, and by then Soobin was already gone." 

Taehyun huffed, shoved Kai over a little bit, and flopped over onto the couch. Hueningkai let him without a fight, and tossed an arm over his closets hyung's shoulder. "What did he do?" Kai asked, making Taehyun growl a little, and go even darker red out of embarrassment. 

"He somehow rigged my phone to play a message halfway through my playlist," Taehyun explained. "A message?" Beomgyu asked, not entirely getting the gist of why Soobin playing a message ended with Taehyun looking embarrassed as heck. "A message of him screaming," Taehyun finished. 

Yeonjun, Kai and Beomgyu all stared at him, until Beomgyu and Yeonjun started snickering, and Kai shook his head. "Seriously?" Kai asked. Taehyun nodded. "Oh my god did anyone else hear?" 

Taehyjn shrugged, hoping that no one did. "I don't know. I left as soon as it happened. Im never going to be able to go back there if someone heard that...." He groaned, maturity and stoic demeanor completely gone in the face of humiliation. 

"Alright, calm down, Taehyun-ah. Go and take a nap, you must be tired from waking up so early. I'll make sure that Soobin doesn't mess with you again," Yeonjun told him. Taehyun let out a small whine, but obeyed, heading to their bedroom and climbing the ladder to get to his bunk. He buried his face in his pillow, and groaned again. 

Oh god why did his prank have to be so embarrassing!!??

-Day4- 

The fourth day of TXT's break began with a resounding shriek that practically ripped the roof off of their dorm. 

Everyone jolted up, Beomgyu smacking his knee on the side of his bunk as he did so, frantic as he looked around to figure out what was happening. Did someone have a nightmare? Was someone hurt? Beomgyu instantly looked over at Taehyun, and when he saw that the younger looked frightened, but was also whipping his head around like Beomgyu, so that knocked him out of the running for the nightmare/injured member. 

Beomgyu leaned down to check on his hyung's, but found Yeonjun scurrying up his ladder like a squirrel to check on Beomgyu, and Soobin quietly sipping a cup of tea in his bunk. 

Dreading what he would see, Beomgyu turned to Hueningkai, eyes taking over his maknaes figure. He didn't find any blood or bruises, thank god, but he did find a look of utter horror on the maknae's face. 

"What's wrong, Ningning?" Beomgyu asked worriedly, wiping the remainder of sleep from his eyes. The adrenaline that had pushed him into wakefulness at the scream was fading, and now he was slumping back down into a state of half consciousness. 

Yeonjun looked to be in a same boat, hanging onto the ladder to Beomgyu's bunk and staring at Kai. Taehyun was leaning over from his own bunk to discern the problem, also looking partially asleep. 

Kai shivered and miserably pointed to the left of him. They all glanced over, and saw a large mechanical tarantula sitting casually on Kai's pillow. Yeonjun snorted, and then started full on laughing. Beomgyu smirked and shook his head, reaching over to pay Kai's head. 

"So you woke up and it was in your face?" Taehyun questioned, Kai nodding with watery eyes. Taehyung and Beomgyu both cooed the their maknae, trying to hold back their own snickering. Of course that explained the screech Kai had let out. They would've screamed to if they woke up to a giant, hairy spider in their faces. 

And given that it was one of those mechanical ones, it very well could've been moving. To a only partially conscious mind, that would've easily made anyone scream like Kai had. 

"Alright, well we're all awake now, so I'll start on breakfast," Yeonjun said, looking down at Soobin. Soobin just took a slow, and deep sip of his tea, and smirked. "Why are you doing this?" Yeonjun asked the leader. Soobin only slurped at his tea again, making Yeonjun huff in annoyance, and turn away. 

Taehyun sighed and got out of his own bunk, moving to Kai's to pat the maknaes head. "At least your prank is over with," he said comfortingly. "And now Soobin-hyung has no one left to prank. He got all of us." 

They all glared down at Soobin, but couldn't be fully angry at the elder, since he was in fact perfectly justified in pranking them. He'd gotten caught in some of their pranks the last time, and he'd ordered them to stop the pranks. Which they ignored. 

"Yeah," Kai agreed, slipping down and out of his bunk and heading to take a shower. Even with Taehyun's words, all of them tip toes past Soobin, trying not to flinch when the second eldest raised his cup to his lips, and sipped once more. 

They hoped that was the end of it. 

After he took a shower, Kai headed to the living room, and sat down on the couch. It seemed that Soobin had decided to go back to sleep, since the leader was no where to be seen. 

Kai unlocked his phone, and sighed, debating with himself. After a moment, he gave in and opened up his contacts, clicking on his sunbaenim's number. 

Hosoek answered quickly, and cheerfully, the dancers group having been given a break just like TXT. 

"Hey Kai-ah!" Hoseok greeted. "Hi, Hoseok-hyung," Kai greeted in return, smiling as he heard Hoseok's smile through the phone line. "What's up?" Hoseok asked. Kai sighed, mentally debating with himself once more. "Do you have any idea what to do when your leader is slowly and methodically pranking all of his members one by one?" He asked. 

Hoseok remained silently for a second, and Kai fidgeted. That was a very oddly specific question, he knew that. He shouldn't have asked, and now Hoseok was going to laugh at him and- 

"Yeah. Namjoon-ah did that once," Hoseok said in an almost haunted sounding tone. Kai's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked eagerly. Hoseok sighed through the phone. "Yup. The maknaes and I had this really big prank war one time, and Yoongi-hyung and Jin-hyung helped us occasionally. Namjoon-ah stayed out of it, until the very end. He got caught in two pranks at once, Jiminie-ah's corn syrup over the door, and Kookie-ah's and Jin-hyung's mayonnaise filled cupcakes. Literally, he bit into the cupcake while walking through the door the bucket of corn syrup was on." 

Kai held a hand over his mouth, willing himself not to laugh. Hoseok sounded half amused and half haunted, and that just made it funnier. 

"It was really bad luck for Namjoon-ah. Well, he declared right then the end of the prank war, unless we all wanted to have schedules from 0600 hours to 2100 hours for the next month straight." Kai shivered slightly, that would literally be death in a box if they had schedules like that. "So the prank war ended in a truce made of fear of Namjoon-ah," Hoseok continued. "But like a month later, when we went on break, we all started to get pranked. One by one. He saved the three that got him caught in their pranks for last, and Jin-hyung nearly had a heart attack when he walked into the kitchen and Namjoon-ah had taken every utensil, dish and food out of its proper place and put them in other random cupboards. It was killer." 

Hoseok sighed into the phone again. "After he got all of us, it just stopped. No ones pranked Namjoon-ah since, and the maknaes are too scared to pull any pranks bigger than hiding someone's shoes now. Did one of your pranks hit Soobin-ah somehow?" 

Kai thought back, and froze. "Yeah," he whimpered. Hoseok sounded apologetic. "Then there's really nothing you can do, Kai-ah. He probably saved whoever he's most irritated at for last, so whoever that is you should warn to watch out. Namjoon-ah very well might be giving Soobin-ah advice on how to pull pranks." 

Kai actually started trembling. "Yeah..." He said again. "Well, alright then. Let me know how it turns out!" Hoseok called, his cheerful demeanor back as he hung up. 

Hueningkai buried his head in his hands for a good three minutes before he managed to get up off the couch and shakily walk to the kitchen to get some of the scrambled eggs that Taehyun and Yeonjun had cooked. For the rest of the day, the maknae of TXT didn't trust anything, and was paranoid of any and all sounds. 

Soobin sat in the corner of all the rooms he was in, slowly sipping a seemingly never ending cup of tea, and watching him. Kai thought it was worse than any and all pranks Soobin could've ever pulled, and happily sobbed in relief when it came time for Yeonjun to corral them all to bed, and he collapsed in his bunk. 

There were no mechanical spiders, nothing at all to prank him. 

"Goodnight, Kai," Beongyu murmured from the bunk across from him. Kai returned the sentiment, and kept his eyes firmly open, and planted on Soobin until he was sure the leader was asleep. Only then did he allow his own eyes to close, and he passed out instantly. 

-Day5- 

It was 0338 when it happened. A completely random time. Everyone was asleep, feeling safe and warm under their covers. 

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIIIIIIIIIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIIIIIIIME!" Somehow all of their phones screamed in unison. The shrieking of their phones was accompanied by the shrieking of the owners, and they all lunged out of bed and tired to writhe around in search of the loud noises. 

Taehyun nearly toppled out of his bunk, and Yeonjun actually did fall on the floor as he tried to turn on the light, but got his legs tangled in the blankets. 

There was mayhem for a good through seconds, as some English man screamed in their ears about peanut butter and jelly. 

The lights turned on, and they all started to push out of their bunks, grabbing their phones and turning off the random alarm that had apparently been set to the tunes of Peanut Butter Jelly Time. That was an actual song. What the heck America? 

Once they'd all managed to turn off the alarms, and their ears stopped ringing from the obscenely loud and cringe worthy music, Yeonjun and Taehyun let out a synchronized shriek of Soobin's name, and Soobin victoriously smiled at them while removing a pair of earplugs from his ears. 

"Maybe next time you start a prank war, you will try not to involve me," he said flippantly before he replaced the ear plugs, rolled over, and went back to sleep. 

The other four members of TXT stared at each other incredulously, before Kai started to laugh in a slight manic way, Beomgyu following along until they were all laughing like slightly unhinged teenagers. 

They were all partially sleep deprived, and had been in a state of paranoia for the past few days as a result of Soobin's pranks. No way were they repeating this, and Kai thought that Hoseok was right. They were never involving Soobin in another prank of theirs, and Kai would most definitely not be pulling pranks bad enough to test his leaders patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please comment what you thought/request things!


	20. TXT Soobin Hurt/Comfort (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's combine two prompts because I got a request for sick Soobin with BTS and TXT caring for him, and a request for Soobin drowning, so yay!!!!!! I hope you both like it, and if it's not what you wanted then let me know and I can rewrite it however!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drowning, medical inaccuracies

Soobin was severely regretting ever agreeing to the game of Rock Paper Scissors. He was regretting agreeing to be the leader of a new pop idol group. He was regretting ever deciding to audition for Big Hit Entertainment. He was regretting the fact that a random Chinese man that history never identified came up with a game called 石头 剪刀 布, which then spread to Japan where it was called Jon Ken Pon, and then to the rest of the world, including Korea where Soobin's hyung, Yeonjun, decided to use the game to challenge who would participate in the truly idiotic mission they'd been given mainly as a joke. 

Because now Soobin was stuck going to the Han river and swimming. Gosh the things he did for Tomorrow X Together. It was honestly surprising even to him. 

Especially considering it had really been a joke, the To Do clip where Yeonjun was told he'd have to go into the Han river and eat ice cream. Now though...now because Soobin had the worst instinct imaginable that told him to pick scissors instead of paper, he was stuck doing the challenge. 

"Hyung, are you actually going to do it?" Hueningkai asked from beside him. Soobin sent a confident look back to the maknae, nodding. He could hear Taehyun and Beomggu snickering at him, but he decided to ignore his evil dongseangs for the moment, and focus on the sweeter one beside him. "I did promise to if I lost," he reminded, smiling a little cockily at the maknae. 

Kai bit his lip, leaning back, and eyeing the road as they drove closer to the place Big Hit had managed to get access to for Soobin to swim. "I know but...hyung, it's October. The temperatures are already dropping in the air. The water is going to be really cold." Soobin's eyes softened, and he made to comfort Kai before he heard his hyung speak up. 

Yeonjun spoke up from the other side of him, glaring softly at Kai. "You think that I would actually let him do this if I thought it was dangerous?" Yeonjun asked. Taehyun and Beomgyu shut up at the tone in their eldest hyung's voice, and Kai shook his head quickly. Yeonjun continued, scoffing a little. "If I thought there was any actual danger to this mission, then I wouldn't have accepted the staffs suggestion to play Rock Paper Scissors for who had to do it." 

Kai melted back even further into his seat, properly chastised. They all knew that Yeonjun was telling the truth. If the eldest of TXT had thought there was a chance of any of his dongseangs being hurt, he either would've called the entire thing off, or thrown whatever game they were forced to play so that he lost. 

If neither of those worked, then they were all positive that Yeonjun would've pulled out his ace, which was another eldest member of a pop idol group named Kin Seokjin. The managers all knew not to screw with Jin when he was being protective, and they were completely confident that if Yeonjun had called Jin wanting to get the event stopped, the event would've been forgotten and never brought up again. 

But Soobin also knew that Yeonjun was just the tiniest bit on edge since it was Soobin who had lost. Soobin knew that they weren't going to send him out in the water further than he could stand, he knew that. But he also knew that all of his members knew he was not a confident swimmer in the least. 

With that knowledge in his mind, Soobin smiled, and patted Kai's hair. "Like Yeonjun-hyung said, I'll be fine," he told the maknae. "And we have the blankets and everything for as soon as you get out," Beomgyu piped in. "And the ice cream for you to eat!" Taehyun cheered. 

Soobin glared at the second youngest, Taehyun giving him a cocky smirk and raising a brow. "What is it, hyung?" Taehyun asked. "That was part of the original mission." 

Soobin grumbled, but didn't say another word, knowing full well that Taehyun was right. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and they quickly pulled up to the location where several camera men were already setting up. It was a relatively busy space, and the idols clambered out and headed over to where Hyun was waiting for them. 

"Hey guys," their manage greeted with a smile. They all bowed and then straightened to wait for directions. "Well, like the challenge said, Soobin has to get into the water, swim around for a minute, take a bite of ice cream and then he an get right out." They all nodded, and then Hyun focused directly onto Soobin. "If it's too cold for you to handle, or you don't feel comfortable in the water, don't get all the way in. Or get out whenever you get uncomfortable. We can post whatever for the fans, but it's not worth your health. Got it?" 

Soobin nodded, blushing slightly as his members gazes got a little bit more direct. He knew that if he started showing too much discomfort, they'd call it off themselves. Honestly, sometimes it wasn't like Soobin was the leader, just another dongseang to his members. Although he supposed that they all protected one another in different ways, and this was their way of protecting him. 

Soobin headed over to allow a few noonas to put on a touch of makeup, just to make sure his face didn't look weird in all the lighting of the cameras, and then started to slide off his jacket. They'd agreed beforehand for Soobin to go in the water wearing his shorts and a t-shirt, and his members had packed blankets and sweats for him to change into afterwards, so he wouldn't be wet and freezing on the way back to their dorm. He wouldn't be wearing a life jacket, but he also wouldn't be going far enough for his long legs not to touch the bottom. He'd be going up at most to his chest, they'd agreed on not any further than that. Soobin could deal with up to his chest. 

Soobin sighed as he shivered slightly in the cool Seoul October air. It wasn't as cold as it would be in a few weeks, but it was getting there. He waited to the cameramen to finish getting set up, and his members surrounded him. "Here's the ice cream!" Taehyun said cheerfully, handing Soobin a small bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

Taehyun had even put rainbow sprinkles on it, making Soobin raise an eyebrow. Taehyun just giggled, so Soobin dropped it and thanked him. 

"Alright, we're ready!" The lead camera man called out, making Soobin nod and head over to the middle of their space. As soon as he got there, he gave a quick introduction, and a jesting taunt about MOA being mean for making him do this. He then handed the ice cream off to Yeonjun to hold while he got into the water, and stepped up to the edge. 

Just dipping his toes in made Soobin stiffen. The water was even colder than he'd thought it would be, and Soobin wondered if the staff had checked the temperature or anything. Surely they had, since Soobin knew the human body could only handle temperatures being so low. Soobin waved the thought off. Of course they'd checked it, he was just being stupid. The water wasn't really that cold, he just had to get used to it. 

Soobin gritted his teeth and forced himself to step into the water, feeling his entire body start to tremble. Before the cameras, or any of his members, could pick up on his shaking, Soobin stomped into the water, and dunked himself fully. 

Soobin immediately tensed up, his muscles feeling like blocks of ice as he gasped, breath starting to almost tremble in his lungs. The cold water actually hurt, like needles pressing into his skin. He reached up and brushed his hair away form his eyes, though he quickly pulled his hand back since it was trembling very noticeably. 

Soobin had to clench his jaw insanely tight to avoid his teeth chattering so hard they'd shatter, and tried to walk around a little. He found that he could only manage these tiny little baby steps, his legs feeling useless, and arm muscles aching badly with the press of the freezing liquid. 

Soobin huffed, low in his throat, shaking his head a little. He just had to get used to it. Sure, right now his arms felt like T-Rex arms, and his legs felt like ice cubes, but it'd get better. He only had to walk around a little bit, grab the ice cream from Yeonjun, eat a bite or two, and get out and be pampered by his members the entire way home. 

Easy. It would be easy. 

Soobin shifted in the water, hearing one of the staff ask him to walk out a bit further so that they could get good content of him actually dunking himself around. Soobin mentally forced himself to, since he was not confident at all in his swimming. He knew he was very much tall enough to reach the bottom, and that if he refused to go further the staff would respect it, but his mind was still telling him that he very much should not be in the water. 

The leader obeyed the directions he was given, allowing them to take a good video of him walking around, splashing a bit of water, and giving when Soobin thought to be an incredibly forced smile to the cameras. No one mentioned it though, which Soobin was happy about. He didn't think that he'd be able to handle being criticized at the moment. He'd probably back out of the whole thing, and he bet the staff knew it. 

"Come get the ice cream!" Yeonjun called, and Soobin obeyed. He walked up to the shore, and felt his entire body start to shake like a leaf in the wind when the air hit him. It was even colder on land now, and Soobin wanted to groan, but he bit his tongue and snatched the cold treat from his hyung. 

All of his members had noticed his trembling, and Soobin could tell that all of them were cautiously taking note of his situation. "I-I'm fine," Soobin said, very much forcing his voice to be as normal as possible. He stepped back into the water, actually sighing a little bit since it felt just the smallest degree warmer. 

It was still unbelievably cold, and Soobin was most definitely going to get Yeonjun back for this, but he could take it. 

Soobin looked into the camera, walking around a little more just to maybe warm up a bit while he had to be in the water still. He grabbed the spoon from the bowl and scooped up a little bite, toasting as best he could to TXT and MOA before he took the bite. 

He stepped to the left again, trying very hard not to wince as the ice cream seemed to chill him impossibly more. 

Then his foot fell out from under him, and Soobin dropped the ice cream with a startled shout, and went under the water. 

His legs kicked out, but there was no longer anything solid to stand on. Soobin could feel his chest starting to tighten, and he had no shame left in him as he absolutely freaked out. 

He started to follow every single drowning person stereotype that ever existed, and Soobin flailed around, desperately trying to pull himself to the surface. He felt his right foot hit the bottom of the river, and could feel liquid leaking out of his eyes that didn't originally belong in the river. Then that solidness fell out again, and Soobin couldn't help but scream. 

All of the air was leaving his lungs, a press starting up that was even more uncomfortable, and Soobin sobbed under the water. He was flailing again, trying to snag anything. 

Then his mind short circuited, and Soobin managed to kick out enough to get himself above the water. He took in a deep and strong breath, and the first thing he consciously recognized were people screaming his name. 

Then a hand closed around the collar of his t-shirt and started nearly ripping it off, tugging him back to shore. Soobin was embarrassingly pliant to the tugging, stumbling along as best he could, and basically being no help at all. His entire body was feeling both numb, and in pain all at once. He couldn't feel his face, but he was sure that the ragged breaths he was taking were partially because he was sobbing. His hands felt completely useless, and his legs were shaking too much to support him. 

He vaguely recognized being flopped over onto the shore, and then Taehyun's worried, wet face was right in front of him. It must've been Taehyun who pulled him out of the river. Then there were too many voices around him to fully concentrate, and Soobin closed his eyes for a moment. 

"DO NOT GO TO SLEEP!" He heard roared right into his ear, and Soobin's eyes went wide open as he stared up at Yeonjun. His hyung looked halfway into a panic attack. Soobin could hear the other staff members rapidly coordinating things, and by the sounds of it their manager had called an ambulance. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu were on one side of him, and Hueningkai and Yeonjun were on the other. A noona was leaning over him, right next to Yeonjun, and waving her hand in his face. 

"Soobin-ssi, can you hear me?" She asked loudly, and clearly. Soobin took a second to identify, remember, comprehend, and place the words he'd heard into a complete thought. Then he nodded. His response didn't seem to make the noona or his members feel any better, and Soobin wondered if his attempt at a nod had only appeared like more of his trembling. He tried to loosen his jaw and speak, realizing that they'd probably been looking for a vocalized answer, but Soobin only managed to painfully bite his tongue when his jaw clenched up again. 

He whined in the back of his throat, trying to curl in on himself, but having his limbs held down by his members. The other staff were piling blankets and jackets around and on top of him. It was making Soobin look like he was being buried, but the warmth still hanging onto the articles of clothing at least made him feel a little bit better. 

"Soobin-ssi, do you know where you are?" The noona asked. Yeonjun sent her a sharp glance. "He didn't hit his head," Yeonjun replied snappishly. The noona only shook her head, and stared at an angry Yeonjun eye to eye. "His response time wasn't very good with the last question, and I'm still not convinced that was even an answer. He's not choking on water, but I don't know how cold that waster really is." 

Beomgyu bounced up, eager to have a job. He raced over to a group of staff who were searching for more jackets. "What was the exact temperature of the water?" He called. He got several stares, and then the lead camera man finally answered. "We never measured it exactly, there wasn't enough time before you got here."

Beomgyu's eyes widened at the negligence, and then they narrowed. Why would they sent his leader into water without knowing the temperature? What if it had been ten degrees colder? Soobin could've just fallen over and drowned because it was so cold! 

Beomgyu raced back to his hyung, and relayed the information. He got several irritated and shocked looked in return, and Beomgyu brushed them all off with an almost violent question of how Soobin was doing directed at the makeup noona. 

Before the woman could answer, there were loud sirens, and flashing lights. The ambulance was finally present. 

Immediately, they all scurried back and allowed the two paramedics to get to Soobin. "How old is he?" One of them asked. "Nineteen," Yeonjun answered quickly. "How long was he in the water," the other paramedic questioned while he slipped a blood pressure cuff around Soobin's arm. "About two minutes," Yeonjun recalled. He gritted his teeth, and dig his nails int his palms. 

Soobin let out a short groan as he was jostled, but made no move to actually move himself away from the paramedics. "His BP is low, how's pulse?" The paramedic called. "Thready, but still decently strong. Get his pulse ox on the move, he's heading into hypothermia." 

The words were tossed back and forth within three seconds, the paramedics obviously experienced, and moving with almost dizzying speed as they hoisted Soobin up onto the gurney, and whisked him into the back of the ambulance. 

Then they were gone, and the rest of TXT was left standing there, frozen and unsure of what to do. They needed to follow him, and Beomgyu whipped around to find their manager, but the man was already swaddling Taehyun up in twenty coats and all the blankets, and then the man looked up at them. "Come on," he ordered, heading to the van. 

They scrambled to follow him, literally. Kai slipped and almost fell face first into the middle where Taehyun had tossed Soobin up on shore, but Beomgyu and Yeonjun tugged their maknae up. The two of them kept holds on the youngest as they made it to the van, and all scurried inside. Hyun didn't even wait for them to have their seat belts on, tearing out and onto the street to follow the ambulance. 

The entire way, Yeonjun was silently crying. He was such a damn idiot. Why in the hell had he allowed this to happen!? Yeonjun was the eldest, he was supposed to make sure they were all safe and secure. It didn't matter that he wasn't the leader, he was still responsible for their wellbeing. He'd failed Soobin, he was such an idiot. He shouldn't have agreed to actually come plying the mission, he shouldn't have agreed to doing the dumb game to decide who'd go. He shouldn't have put his dongseang into danger so recklessly. 

Yeonjun remembered the things he'd said in the van on the way to the river, and bit his lip harshly. He was so stupid....but then Yeonjun's brain started to actually function a little bit. 

He could call Seokjin. He would know what to do. Yeonjun didn't care if the eldest scolded him in front of every camera in the world for being an awful hyung. As long as Seokjin knew how to help Soobin, Yeonjun would take literally any punishment at all for being such an imbecile. 

He whipped out his phone and clicked onto his contacts. "Who are you calling?" Kai asked from his side. The maknae had calmed down significantly, and Yeonjun hummed a little as he flicked through the contacts. "Seokjin-sunbaenim," he answered. "He'll know what to do." Kai and Beomgyu both leaned in closer, and from the passenger seat in the front, Taehyun leaned back as well. 

Yeonjun found the contact and clicked it, pressing the phone to his ear, but feeling Beomgyu reach across and smack his shoulder. Yeonjun understood the wordless command, and took the phone away from his ear to press the speakerphone option, so that all of them would be able to hear. 

Seokjin picked up in just a few rings. "Hello, Yeonjun-ah," Jin greeted kindly. "I was just starting on dinner, what's up?" Yeonjun's throat closed up as soon as he was asked, all words floating away from his mind. How could he explain how horribly he'd screwed up? Especially to Kim Seokjin, who made taking care of six boys and himself look like a breeze, while Yeonjun couldn't care for four boys at all without nearly killing one. 

"Yeonjun-ah? Is everything alright?" Jin asked, and they could all hear the sounds of Jin setting something down, probably to focus on the phone. Yeonjun's mouth opened and closed, and he made a sort of strangled noise, tears popping into his eyes yet again. 

They heard a muffled voice over Jin's side of the phone, "Is something wrong?" They recognized Namjoon ask. Jin hummed a bit, and probably pulled the phone away from him. "Yeonjun-ah called me, I think something's wrong. Have Hoseokie call Hueningkai-ah to check with him." 

Kai pulled the phone away from his eldest hyung, not wanting this to progress into any more of a cluster than they already had. 

"Wait, don't!" He called, and Jin was immediately back. "Is that Kai-ah?" Jin asked. "Yes, it's Hueningkai," Kai answered quickly. "Alright, can you tel me what's going on?" Jin asked smoothly, though they could all hear the worry in his voice. Yeonjun let out a muffled sob, and gritted his teeth harshly. "Is someone crying? Kai-ah, where are you? Do you need to be picked up?" 

Kai winced a bit, and passed the phone over to Beomgyu so that he could turn his hyung's head into his shoulder, and let the older man cry. Tears started flooding his own eyes, but Kai knew that his eldest hyung had to be beating himself up like absolute hell. 

Beomgyu pulled the phone up. "Seokjin-sunbaenim, it's Beomgyu. Umm...there was this joke mission that Yeonjun-hyung had a while ago, to go swimming in the Han river and eat ice cream." It sounded absurd, even to his own ears, but Jin was far to worried to be concerned about the strange and hilarious nature of the mission. "It's October!" Jin exclaimed, sounding half terrified. "Is Yeonjun-ah alright? The water must be freezing!" 

A note of anger entered his voice, and Beomgyu winced away from the phone. "How did the staff allow this!? How did your manager allow this!? Where are you, I'm getting Yoongi to get keys and I'm coming to get you." Beomgyu let out a quiet whimper, emotions already far to overloaded to deal with the rage evident in Jin's tones. 

Jin heard, and his anger was suddenly completely gone, in favor of gentler tones. Jin's instincts were immediately pushing him to comfort and soothe, neither of which he would be able to do when he was sounding like vivisecting someone. 

"I'm sorry, Beomgyu-ah, I promise I'm not mad at you, or Kai-ah, or Yeonjun-ah, or Taehyun-ah, or Soobin-ah, alright? I'm not mad at any of you. Please tell me, is Yeonjun-ah alright? Do you need me to come and get you?" Beomgyu toon a shaking breath. "N-no, no. Yeonjun-hyung wasn't the one that did it. The staff w-wanted to do a game of Rock Paper Scissors to decide who did it, and Soobin-hyung lost." He gulped, and Seokjin waited for him to continue, as patient as Beomgyu could imagine the eldest could be when he was clearly stressed out and worried for the health of one of his hoobaes. 

"T-the place wh-where Soobin-hyung was standing just fell out from under h-him and he went under, b-but Taehyun went and grabbed him and Hyun-hyungnim called an ambulance and we're following the ambulance because they think he had hyperthermia." 

Beomgyu didn't think anyone would understand the messy flood of words that had just spilled from his lips, but Jin seemed to understand. 

"Alright, it's fine, Beomgyu-ah. Please remain calm, everything will be alright. Soobin-ah is getting help, and he'll be fine. Can you tell me if anyone else is hurt?" Beomgyu glanced around, sitting forwards to take a look at Taehyun. The second youngest looked cold, but wasn't shaking anymore, the heat Hyun had turned on, and the layers Taehyun had been buried in had made sure that he was alright. "No. No one else is hurt," Beomgyu said firmly. He heard a soft exhale over the phone. "Alright. Which hospital are you going to? I'll meet you there, and bring Hobi. I'm sure you could all use some cuddles, right?" 

Beomgyu hummed in agreement, and quickly got the information about the hospital they were going to. 

After that, Beomgyu hung up, and leaned back. Yeonjun's breathing was under control again, and he had his face buried in Kai's neck. The maknae didn't appear to be ruffled at all, even looking more settled with Yeonjun tucked into his side. Beomgyu exhaled forcefully, and wrapped his arms around himself, keeping his eyes firmly forwards, and hoping that they arrived at the hospital soon. He needed to see his hyung. He really did. 

They arrived at the hospital within minutes that felt like millennia, and Beomgyu and the rest of TXT surged out of the van like a wave. They hurried to the massive automatic doors that marked the entrance of the hospital, not waiting for their manager to sprint after them. 

As soon as they hit the information desk, Yeonjun took the lead. Their eldest had gotten his step back, and there was a look in his eyes that told the nurse on duty that he was very much willing to do whatever he had to do in order to get to his dongseang. 

"We're here for Choi Soobin," Yeonjun said. "He was brought in just a minute ago, hypothermia." 

The nurse nodded, and immediately started to type the information into her computer. "He's currently undergoing evaluation, you'll have to wait until the doctor either releases him, or decided to keep him for observation to visit." She told them. 

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, but thanked the woman and backed up. She smiled at them, obviously knowing that they weren't angry at her, but stressed and worried for a close friend. She probably got people yelling at her all day because of those same emotions. 

"Taehyun-ah!" They heard called form behind them. Startled, they all turned, and saw Jin and Hoseok hurrying towards them. Jin caught Taehyun in his arms, and raked his eyes over the youngers body, trying to discern any injuries. Even though Beomgyu had told him that the second youngest of TXT wasn't harmed, Jin needed to check for himself. 

Hoseok settled a comforting arm around Kai, and the other tugged Yeonjun into his chest, the dancer and rapper also checking them all over. Jin pulled back, and exhaled quickly, tugging Beomgyu into a quick hug. 

The startled idol let out a squeak, but soon melted into the affectionate touch. Jin ran his fingers through Taehyun's hair when he pulled back, and brought all of the idols close together so that he could check over the two in Hoseok's hold, while not releasing the duo in his own. 

"How did you get here so fast?" Hyun questioned in utter confusion. "BTS had the night off tonight...didn't you?" 

Hoseok sent the manager a half bemused, half horrified look. "Don't ask," he told him. "You honestly really don't want to know about Jin-hyungs driving on the way here." 

Hyun laughed incredulously, and dropped the issue so as not to hear about the traffic laws Seokjin must've broken to get to the hospital so fast. 

"We have to wait to visit him until he's either released, or moved to a room to be kept under observation," Taehyun explained. Jin and Hoseok's faces hardened, and they nodded. "Then we wait," Jin concluded, tugging his duo of younger idols to the hard plastic chairs that lined the walls. He sat both of them down before sitting himself in the seat between them, immediately initiating fresh contact as he did. It seemed that Seokjin was highly reluctant to loose hold on the idols he could protect and defend at the moment, and Hoseok was the exact same way with his two. 

"Don't you have an interview in the morning?" Kai questioned, fidgeting a little. "You can't stay late...you'll be exhausted." Jin waved it off flippantly. "If we have to stay all night, we will," Hoseok responded. "The others can handle one interview if need be. You're all much more important than a random interview that we can reschedule at any time." 

They all blushed a little, and Hoseok laughed at their reactions before hugging them. After that, they lapsed into silence, each elder idol holding onto their littler idols as they all waited for news. 

After almost an hour and a half, the same nurse from behind the desk earlier approached them. "Choi Soobin?" She asked knowledgeably. They all jerked up, and Hyun took the lead. 

"Yes," he said quickly. "I'm his manager, what's his condition?" The nurse nodded and glanced at the papers in her hands, before looking back up at them. "Soobin-ssi is free to go home tonight," she told them, making them all sigh in relief. "The hypothermia he suffered was very minor, and you should expect him to contract a small cold because of this. However, if he contracts these symptoms on the sheet, bring him back to the hospital." He handed over a few of the papers, and Hyun scanned them before handing them to Jin. "If he starts to present half, or three fourths of those symptoms, call and we'll schedule a check up. Those are all symptoms of pneumonia, which the doctor is worried about Soobin-ssi potentially contracting. The paramedics who brought him in confirmed that Soobin-ssi didn't have much water in his lungs that they could detect, and his breathing wasn't hindered, but this is erring on the side of caution." They all nodded quickly, and the nurse spared them a comforting smile before she continued. "He will be prescribed some antibiotics, once again, just in case. These are the papers on that," she said as she passed them over. "You can pick them up on the way out." They all nodded along to her words, and she finally got onto the part where they could see their leader. "He's in room 623, right down the hallway. As soon as he signs these papers he'll be free to go, and he doesn't need to come back unless he presents those symptoms." 

She led them down the hallway, stopping in front of the proper door, and backing up to allow them to flood the room. 

Soobin was siting upright in the hospital bed, looking pale and cold, but overall healthy. He noticed Seokjin and Hoseok, eyes widening as he took in his sunbaenim's, but then Beomgyu and Hueningkai crushed him with a double hug, and he didn't quite manage to get in a formal greeting. 

"I'm glad you're alright," Jin said softly, scraping his hand through Soobin's hair comfortingly. Soobin blushed, and nodded. "I'm fine, really. Just a little cold." He was wearing new sweats, ones from the hospital, and Jin swept off his jacket and wrapped it around Soobin's shoulders. 

Soobin opened his mouth, obviously stunned, but about to protest. Jin shit down those protests by holding up a single hand. "Don't," he told Soobin. "You can return to it me whenever we see each other again. At a dance practice or some thing, I don't care. Right now, you need to stay warm, so take the jacket." 

Soobin nodded silently, apples of his cheeks flushed lightly as the jacket warmed him up. The nurse approached with the papers and a pen, and Soobin eagerly signed himself out of the hospital, and had Taehyun help him out of the bed. His legs were still a little shaky, and even though he protested, Yeonjun insisted on holding onto his waist the entire time walking though the hospital, picking up her prescription, and out of the hospital.

The others weren't much better, to Soobin's slight horror, and they nearly panicked when Soobin tried to open the door to the van, Beomgyu insisting that he not exert himself. 

Jin and Hoseok had to separate from them there, since they did have an interview in the morning, and they had to get the van they'd taken back somehow. 

"Call if he gets sick," Jin said strictly, making Soobin blush deeper, and the others nod seriously. "Be safe, and no more accepting missions to eat ice cream in a river," Hoseok reminded. "And if your staff wants to insist on it, tell them to have a nice chat with Namjoonie and Jin-hyung." 

Hyun, who was already in the van, tried very hard to stare right ahead even as Jin focused a slightly cold look on him. But Jin looked away, knowing that TXT's manager truly hadn't had anything nasty in plan. It had been a stupid idea, and a freak accident of weak river flooring. 

The members of TXT all nodded their consent, and accepted a few more hugs before they fully parted ways, and TXT headed back to their dorm as well. 

The ride home was quiet, but not the pressing and fearful silence it had been before. It was a gentler and more soft silence. They were all exhausted, and with the adrenaline that had been pushing through them until they knew Soobin was alright, they were ready to fall asleep right there. 

Soobin especially, had his head leaning on Yeonjun's shoulder as he napped. When they arrived at the dorm, Yeonjun felt bad shaking him awake. Soobin woke easily though, and merely whined shortly before getting up and stumbling inside the dorm. Hueningkai was the same way, and Taehyun only paused to thank their manager before he hurried after his members. 

"Alright, everyone bed," Beomgyu called. "Showers can wait for morning," agreed Yeonjun. "I don't want anyone awake and moving before 1200." He stopped Soobin before the younger could head to their bedroom, and handed him two small pills from the orange bottle they'd been given. Soobin scowled at the little pills, but he obediently took them. 

After Soobin got his antibiotics, they all headed to their bedroom and slumped over in their bunks, but after ten seconds of hearing Soobin shivering, Yeonjun climbed out of his and into Soobin's. Soobin made a small sound of shock, but then sighed and relaxed when Yeonjun wrapped his arms and legs around his leader like an octopus. 

The body heat was perfect, and Yeonjun watched Soobin's eyes close within seconds. He also fell asleep, satisfied with having Soobin in his arms, where Yeonjun knew the younger was safe and sound. 

Soobin woke up a dozen hours later, with a terrible headache, feeling nauseous enough to clutch a hand to his mouth, and an itchy feeling all over his body. 

He felt his throat clenching, and saliva filled his mouth rapidly in an unforgettable signal that Soobin needed to get into the bathroom in the next twenty seconds, or else all of his members would be enjoying the not very nice smell of stomach acid and the japchae that they'd had for dinner, before the river thing. He was sure they'd love to wake up to that, but Soobin wasn't so sure if he wanted to do that. 

Unluckily for him, he had to shove at Yeonjun's arms to try to get up. The comfort his hyung had brought him the night before had totally vanished, and now Soobin was whining as he tried to hold back the lurching in his gut. 

"Soobinie?" Yeonjun asked, voice gruff and slightly scratchy from sleep. Soobin whined again, and that seemed to work to wake Yeonjun fully. "What's wrong?" The eldest asked frantically, releasing Soobin to sit up and check him over. 

Soobin didn't give him the chance, shoving Yeonjun all the way out of the bunk as he sprinted to the bathroom, collapsing on his knees in front of the toilet and throwing up loudly. He retched, tears popping into his eyes as he felt like throwing up his entire stomach. 

Of course, his screwed up brain chose that time to remind Soobin that frogs actually did that, and Soobin gagged again at that thought. 

"Shit, Soobinie, Binnie, it's ok," Yeonjun murmured from above him, quickly kneeling down behind the younger and helping to hold his bangs out of his face. Soobin groaned, wanting nothing more than to collapse, but he did not want to do that in the bathroom. 

His stomach revolted when he moved, and Yeonjun cursed when he saw Soobin shake, jolt forwards, and start to throw up again. 

The sound happened to wake Beomgyu, who immediately hopped down from his bunk and raced to see what was going on. When he found Soobin with his head in the toilet, and Yeonjun gently comforting the leader, he gritted his teeth. "I'll wake Taehyun and Kai," Beomgyu said. Yeonjun nodded in thanks, and continued to rub Soobin's back, giving him all the comfort he could. 

Beomgyu climbed the ladder once more, and reached over to shake both Taehyun and Kai at once. Both of the maknaes woke easily enough, and Kai blinked in confusion at Beomgyu. 

"Soobin-hyung is throwing up," Beomgyu said, just as another loud retching noise came from the bathroom. Both Taehyun and Kai flinched, sympathy consuming their expressions as they climbed down and joined Beomgyu in the middle of the room. They didn't want to crowd Soobin, knowing that in their leaders state, it would make things worse. Having too many people around, especially when Soobin was feeling so badly and vulnerable was a recipe for a more distressed Soobin, and therefore an angry Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu bit his lip, rocking back and forth on his heels and the bathroom went silent once more. 

Taehyun suddenly jolted, and sprinting over to their dresser, returning with a sheaf of papers. Beomgyu and Kai instantly recognized them, they were the papers about Soobin's antibiotics, and the symptoms to look for in pneumonia. 

"Is nausea on there?" Kai asked, nearly vibrating in worry as Taehyun scanned over the pages. "No," Taehyhn responded. "Loss of appetite is, but not throwing up." He flicked onto the next page, and his eyes widened. "But his antibiotics apparently make some people sick to their stomachs. It might be that, maybe hyung is just having a bad reaction to the antibiotics." 

Kai frowned, while Beomgyu seemed quite happy to grasp onto that explanation. "I don't know," Kai started. "If the reactions to the antibiotics are this bad, then why would the prescribe them? Maybe we should call Jin-sunbaenim." 

Taehyun and Beomgyu shook their head quickly, making their maknae sigh. "We'll call if he gets worse, but it's probably just a bad reaction to the antibiotics," Beomgyu said. Kai sighed again, but accepted it. 

The vomiting seemed to be over, and after another second or two, the toilet flushed and then the sink was running. They imagined that Yeonjun was having Soobin wash his hands and rinse out his mouth, since they took a good minute to come out of the bathroom. 

Soobin's face was red, and he had a few dots of sweat on his forehead. His breathing was a little bit off, but he was walking on his own, and his eyes lit up when he saw them. 

"I'm fine," he said instantly, making them all raise a brow. "I am. The antibiotics make people nauseous, I just have a bad reaction to them. I have since I was a kid," he argued. "You should've told the doctor that at the hospital!" Taehyun told him, making Soobin sigh. "I did, but puking once or twice is better than pneumonia. I promise, I'll be fine." 

All of his members seemed to go over his statements, before they sighed, and accepted it. 

"Go and sit down at the table," Yeonjun ordered. "I'll make some eggs. Then all of us are taking showers, because we all stink." They couldn't really argue with that, and so Yeonjun was obeyed, and they all grabbed fresh clothes to change into after their showers, and then trekked over to the kitchen to sit down and wait for Yeonjun to make the food. 

At the table, Soobin put his head down, the lights making his head hurt worse. His members noticed, and they chattering diminished as they searched for whatever was making their hyung uncomfortable. 

Actually Yeonjun reappeared, hosting the dreaded antibiotics, and two other white pills. "Advil," he explained with a smile when Soobin raised an eyebrow. "You're heads hurting, I can tell." 

Soobin sighed, and took the pills, grimacing as he swallowed them two at once, and then drank the large glass of water that Beomgyu handed him. 

"Thanks," Soobin said quietly. Yeonjun patted his head and then headed off to the stove to make the eggs. 

Yeonjun hummed quietly as he cooked breakfast, half listening to the dongseangs as the chattered quietly at the table. He sighed quietly as he flipped the eggs over, and then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Yeonjun frowned, and pulled the device out. His eyes widened as he saw who it was, and then he gritted his teeth. 

It was their manager texting Yeonjun, telling him that TXT apparently had a short photo shoot in two hours. One that he'd come outlet forgotten about in the midst of last nights events. Yeonjun cursed under his breath, mentally trying to figure out what to do. 

Soobin was walking and talking alright, but he was pale, and sensitive to light. Not to mention the nausea. He'd end up throwing up everywhere at the photo shoot, and his headache Would be awful. Why couldn't the shoot have been in a few days? 

Yeonjun sighed, and clutched the phone tightly in his hand, sending a sharp response back that Soobin wasn't going to be joining. Hyun responded with an affirmative, apologizing again, and promising to buy them takeout on the way back to the dorm from the shoot. 

Yeonjun stuffed his phone back into his pocket and went over his options. Soobin couldn't join them, that was the easiest decision to make. But Yeonjun also didn't want the younger to be alone in the dorm. Soobin would never admit how badly he was really feeling, and Yeonjun could tell that the Advil Soobin had taken wasn't helping very much at all. Soobin would be miserable if he were left by himself. Not to mention if he got sick and ended up falling somewhere. 

They couldn't leave two members behind, since they would already need to schedule a time for Soobin to come back speedsters to do his pictures, and that was enough of a hassle. Yeonjun bit his lip, working it gently between his teeth as he debated with himself. 

Then he remembered Jin's words from at the hospital, and he exhaled sharply. He could ask Jin to maybe come over and keep an eye on Soobin....

Soobin would be angry at Yeonjun, that was unavoidable. But he'd have someone to stay with him, and Yeonjun trusted Jin implicitly. That would be the best option. 

He opened up Jin's contact, and texted the elder idol a quick hello, waiting for him to respond. He didn't have to wait long, since Jin responded with a greeting, and a question of how Soobin was doing. Yeonjun hesitated, unsure of exactly how to explain it. With another glance at his dongseangs at he table, he called Jin instead of texting him. Jin picked up immediately. 

"Soobin-ah is a little sick," Yeonjun said. "The antibiotics are making his nauseous, and he was throwing up a lot this morning. He's got a bad headache too, and he's sensitive to light and loud noises." 

Jin hummed quietly. "Have you given him Advil, or tylenol?" The elder asked. "Yeah, Advil. But...our manager forgot about a photo shoot, and I don't want to leave Soobin alone," Yeonjun explained. "He's insisting that he's fine in front of the younger ones, but he's still nauseous, and the Advil isn't helping his head as much as I was hoping. Would you...would you mind coming over and keeping an eye on him while we're at the photo shoot?" 

Yeonjun gave his request in a quick voice, wincing a little. Jin chuckled at him over the phone. "Yes, of course," he agreed quickly. "Had he eaten anything?" Yeonjun sighed. "No, he threw up as soon as he was awake. I'm cooking eggs now, and I'll try to get him to eat, but I'm not sure what good it'll do. The photo shoot is in two hours, and I just don't want him alone in case something happens." 

Jin hummed in understanding, and Yeonjun was thankful for a moment that Jin had six unruly dongseangs to care for, and probably had dealt with sickness like Soobin's a hundred times. Yeonjun needed to learn from the elder. 

"I'll be over in an hour and a half? We're just finishing off the interview right now." 

Yeonjun's eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, I'll hang up!" He moved to, but was interrupted by Jin exclaiming a negative response. "It's fine," the elder said quickly. "I'm not needed for the last bit anyway, it's a Shouting In Silence game, and Kookie, TaeTae, Yoongi and Hobi are going right now. Besides, if you ever need help, I'll ditch whatever in doing to come. You know that, right?" 

Yeonjun blushed, and hummed a small response. He could hear Jin's grin over the phone. "All of you are my dongseangs, and you remember what I told you last night, about staff forcing you into things?" Yeonjun laughed out loud, remembering the awkward look on TXT's managers face while Jin had been talking about that particular issue. "ARMY likes to post about JinHit Entertainment, and that'll most definitely be a thing if they try to force you into anything dangerous." 

Yeonjun chuckled at the pun Jin had made. "I got it, thank you," he said, gratitude clear in his tone. "Good," Jin agreed. "Now finish cooking and feed your members. If anyone collapsed during the photo shoot, I'll hold you responsible." Yeonjun gave a snappy 'Yes sir!' And then the two hung up. 

Yeonjun sighed in relief that he'd gotten his sunbaenim to keep an eye on Soobin, and slid the last few finished eggs onto a plate already full of them. 

He headed to the table, and instantly got an eyeful of Soobin, who was slumped over the table, and looking absolutely miserable. 

"Foods done," he called, and everyone other than Sokbin swarmed it. Yeonjun placed a small portion onto a plate for the leader, and passed it to him. Soobin crinkled his nose, quite obviously not feeling up to eating at the moment. Yeonjun knew that he had to though, he had to get at least some calories into his stomach. "Just try to eat a few bites," he begged, making Soobin frown, but obey, and grab some of the food. As soon as he raised the eggs to his lips, the rest of his members relaxed a bit, and also started to shovel down their breakfasts. Soobin flinched a little as he swallowed the eggs. Just a few bites, Yeonjun had just said a few bites.

He managed exactly two bites, before the smell and taste seemed to get to him, and Soobin lurched up and sprinted back to the bathroom. Taehyun followed instantly, and they all heard Soobin vomiting into the toilet yet again, along with Taehyun gently comforting his hyung as best he could. 

Yeonjun sighed deeply, and sent Jin a quick text that Soobin had thrown up again. 

He then looked up to the remaining two members at the table. "Hyun-hyungnim texted me while I was making the eggs," Yeonjun said, gritting his teeth. He wasn't looking forward to explaining the situation. "In the cluster that was last night, he forgot about a photo shoot he scheduled. It's in about two hours." 

Beomgyu and Kai immediately jolted a bit, eyes widening. "Seriously?" Kai demanded. "Soobin-hyung can't do anything like that today! He can't even eat!" Yeonjun and Beomgyu nodded in agreement, the former trying to calm down the maknae. "I know, Soobin isn't coming with us," Yeonjun agreed. Beomgyu and Kai didn't look happy at all about that. "He can't stay alone," Beomggu pointed out. "Yeah," agreed Kai. "What if he falls, or passes out or something?" 

Yeonjun raised a hand, trying to get them to slow down, and let him explain. "I also texted Jin-sunbaenim," he said. Their eyes widened. "He's going to come over and keep an eye on Soobin, make sure that he's alright." 

They both nodded, and then they heard a yell from the bathroom. 

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Soobin cried out. His word though, were pretty much ignored since only a split second after spreading them, they heard more retching, and Taehyn soothingly trying to calm down their leader. 

Yeonjun sighed, and took another bite of his breakfast. He had known that Soobin would be against the plan in the first place. It was still the best idea that they had, and so Yeonjun didn't feel bad about it. He just swallowed another bite of eggs, and checked the clock. It was about time for them to start preparing for the photo shoot.

Yeonjun sent Kai to take a shower, and Beomgyu and Taehyun to clean up while he led Soobin back to their bedroom, and set the leader up in his bunk. 

He stole a few plushies from Kai's bunk, knowing that the maknae wouldn't really mind, and that Soobin would enjoy having something to cuddle with. Even though he'd never, ever, admit to that. 

"I don't need Jin-sunbaenim to come and watch me," Soobin tried as soon as Yeonjun had pulled the covers up over him. Yeonjun just rolled his eyes, brushing a hand over Soobin's forehead to check for a fever. He didn't feel like he had one, which was a relief. 

Yeonjun knew he was acting like a mother at the moment, but he also knew that he really didn't care. If Soobin had it his way, then no one would ever take care of the leader. He'd always be taking care of everyone else. So Yeonjun had to get a bit forceful sometimes to make his leader let him take care of him. 

"Sunbaenim will only be here for an hour or two," Yeonjun said, despite the fact that he knew the venue for the photo shoot was an hour away, and the actual shoot would take at least an hour and a half, most likely a little closer to two hours. 

"He's just going to be here to keep an eye on you. You have a chance of developing pneumonia, Soobin. That's serious. And seeing as the antibiotics made you throw up this morning and from two small bites of eggs, I'm a little worried. What if you try to get up, and you end up collapsing because you can't keep anything down, and your blood sugar gets low?" 

Soobin ducked his head a little, and Yeonjun knew he'd won. Soobin would emit little half protests, but he wasn't stupid. Soobin knew full well that Yeonjun was right. 

"Alright. I'm going to go and get a shower," Yeonjun said, patting the younger males head. "The others will be wandering around. If you feel like you're going to throw up again, yell for one of them. I'll go and grab a bucket just in case, ok?" Soobin nodded. 

He didn't feel like he was going to throw up again, his stomach was empty. He still felt nauseous, and a little pained, but not like he would puke. It was better safe than sorry though, since Soobin would die out of embarrassment if he threw up all over their bedroom, and one of his dongseangs or Yeonjun had to clean it up. 

Soobin laid obediently still until Yeonjun reappeared with the bucket, and the eldest smiled at him. "Jin-sunbaenim will be here in about an hour, same time we have to leave. Just relax, ok?" Soobin nodded again, and Yeonjun disappeared to go and take his shower. 

He must've told their dongseangs not to bother him, since no one came crashing in demanding cuddles, or how Soobin was doing, or trying to find new clothes because they didn't like the ones they'd picked out that morning. It was even quiet in the hallway outside the room. 

The silence of the dorm was making Soobin relax, and feel a little bit twitchy. He was happy that he was alone, since having people crowding him when he felt sick and vulnerable was not something he enjoyed, but he was very much used to the yelling and random screeches his members would make in the mornings. Soobin grabbed his earbuds, and plugged them in. He clicked into YouTube and sat back to watch a bunch of random videos. 

After what Soobin assumed to be an hour of the mindless contemplations of people hurting themselves in idiotic ways, Soobin heard a knock at the door, and Beomgyu entered. "We're leaving," the younger said. "Yeonjun-hyung says to call him if you need anything. He also said something along the lines of 'screw management I'll pull a sunbaenim if they keep us longer than two hours', but in not supposed to tel you that part." 

Soobin laughed quietly, shaking his head. Beomgyu looked proud of himself that he'd made his leader laugh, and gave him a quick and gentle hug. Soobin sighed at the contact, and smiled at his dongseang when Beomgyu pulled back. "See you later, hyung," said Beomgyu as he left. 

Soobin groaned softly, stomach feeling like it was being run over by a pack of horses. Now he had to get up though, to go and let his sunbaenim into the dorm. 

His phone beeped at exactly that moment, Soobin looking down at it in question. It was Yeonjun, and Soobin snorted upon reading the text. 

"'Don't get up, I told Jin-sunbaenim just to walk in, he knows where you are'" he read off quietly, chuckling. Honestly, Yeonjun was acting like he was on deaths door. He was just a little sick, and he'd get better after a few days. His headache was even fading away a little, the darkness of their bedroom doing wonders for him. He relaxed again, deciding to obey Yeonjun's commands and wait for his sunbaenim to arrive. 

It only took about twelve minutes after his members had left, and Soobin heard a knock at the door, and then the door being opened and closed gently. 

"Soobin-ah?" A familiar voice called. Soobin groaned slightly, now feeling anxious. Why did Yeonjun insist upon this? Why had he submitted to the idea of it? The door of the bedroom opened as well, and Jin stepped inside. 

"Hey," Jin greeted softly. "I heard you're not feeling so hot, huh?" Soobin bowed his eyes in greeting, flushing lightly. "Yeah..." He answered. Jin hummed and set a small bag down on the side as he approached Soobin's bunk, and reached to feel his forehead. "What's wrong?" He asked, using both the front and back of his hand to get an accurate idea of Soobin's temperature. 

"Headache, stomachache, and I was throwing up earlier," Soobin answered. There was not point to being dishonest, Yeonjun had very likely already told Jin everything about what was wrong with him. 

"Light sensitivity?" Jin pressed, and Soobin nodded. "And sound," he added. "Does it feel like needles, or just a pressing in your head when there's too much?" Jin questioned, moving into taking a thermometer out of his bag. Soobin huffed, but obediently turned his head a little so that Jin could stick the object into his ear. "Both," he answered when he realized he hadn't yet. "The light is like needles, and the noise is like a pressure." 

Jin hummed in acknowledgement, giving Soobin a soft smile and a pat on his leg. "Alright, you took Advil already, right?" Soobin nodded. "Then I won't give you any more, but tell me if it starts getting bad again. Your temperature isn't high, so I'm not worried about that." Soobin sighed in relief, and leaned back in his bunk. "I'll let Yeonjun-ah know you're doing fine, try to take a nap," Jin ordered softly as he left the room. "I'll check on you in a bit." 

The first person he messaged when he walked out wasn't Yeonjun, but Namjoon. His leader had been insistent that Jin contact him and let him know if Soobin needed anything while TXT was out, and Jin had promised. 

He let Namjoon know that everything was fine at the moment, and promised again that he'd call of they needed anything. Then he did the exact same thing with Yeonjun. 

Jin headed to the kitchen, checking to see when his dongseangs had. He wanted to get Soobin to eat something, even if it was just a little bit of rice, or some toast. Anything that would give his body a little bit of a boost in order to help fight off the sickness accompanying the antibiotics. 

Eventually, Jin settled on making some ginger root tea, and some plain toast. He hoped that Soobin would be able to handle the food without throwing up, and the tea should work to settle his stomach at least a little. Jin made the same tea for all of his members when they were sick, and it had never failed to make them feel just a little better. 

He stuffed everything onto a tray, and carried it to the bedroom where he figured Soobin was resting. Until he actually arrived at the door, and he heard a series of quiet retches coming through the wood. 

Immediately, Jin entered, depositing the tray on the table, and kneeling down beside Soobin. "Hey, Soobinie-ah, calm down," he tried. "You're alright, look at hyung." Soobin's eyes were filled with tears, and he didn't look calm at all. He was almost hyperventilating, another worrying idea to Jin, and was clutching his lower stomach like he was in agony. 

"H-hurts!" Soobin managed to sputter out, dry heaving into the bucket. Jin's mind raced as he tried to figure out exactly what was causing such an immense reaction. This wasn't just a simple issue of a weak stomach with antibiotics. Hoseok had a weak stomach for antibiotics, but the worst that the dancer had ever had was a little bout of vomiting before he felt better. This was something much worse. 

Jin's brain raced through possibilities, until his mind went blank except for one option. Appendix. Was it Soobin's appendix? An inflamed appendix could present every single one of Soobin's symptoms. He remembered the time Taehyung had the issue with his appendix, and he was pretty much the same deal as Soobin. 

Jin bit his lip, and slowly helped Soobin to lean back when the younger idol had finished dry heaving. His chest was still moving up and down at an awkward pace, but Jin was more concerned with confirming his hypothesis. 

"Soobin-ah, this might hurt, but I need to check something," Jin said, and Soobin nodded his consent. Jin leaned over him and gently pressed against the lower left quadrant of Soobin's torso. Immediately, Soobin arched his back in pain, and let out a groan. Jin swore under his breath, eyes sharp. He could feel the rigidness of Soobin's lower stomach that wasn't supposed to be there. 

Jin leaned back, brushing a hand through Soobin's hair to hopefully calm him a little. "You're alright, Soobin-ah. But right now, I think we should head back to the hospital. I'm going to call Yoongi to come and get us so that I can stay in the back with you while he drives." Soobin's mind was kind of hazy from the pain, which had seemed to increase exponentially in the past ten minutes, but he nodded. 

Did he want to go back to the hospital? No. No he didn't. The smell of hospitals always made Soobin slightly nauseous, and the blaring white everything would only hurt his eyes more. But he also knew that what he was feeling was most definitely not normal, and he had to get checked out. 

Jin exited the room, immediately typing Yoongi's number into the keypad. 

"Yoongi," he said, not giving the younger a chance to speak up and greet him. "Come to TXT's dorm, now. We need to take Soobin-ah to the hospital, I think he's got an inflamed appendix, and I'm worried about it bursting." 

There was a short silence on the other end of the line, and then a rustling. "I'll be there in ten," Yoongi said. "Text Joon and tell him what's happening, him and Hoseok are at the studio working on some bit of the choreography Namjoon was stuck on." Yoongi told him before hanging up. Jin did so, texting Namjoon and Hoseok both, and then heading back inside TXT's bedroom. 

Soobin was still leaned back, clutching a t his stomach, and pretty much just laying still. "Alright, come on," Jin said softly, trying to shift the younger idol to his feet. Soobin groaned, but moved as he was prompted to, only stopped Jin when he felt like throwing up again. 

Jin kept an eye on his cues, and stopped when it looked like Soobin was reaching his limits. "Alright, we can wait here for a minute," Jin agreed, leaning Soobin back so that he was pressed against Jin's chest. 

The younger was taller than Jin by a good amount, but he was also slumped over and clearly in need of comfort. Jin was dead set on giving it to him. 

They waited there until they heard Yoongi knocking impatiently on the door, worried for them, and then Jin helped Soobin out the door, and into the car. Yoongi had taken one of the vans and so Jin shifted Soobin and himself into the middle row, while Yoongi drove. 

"How are you doing?" Jin asked as they set off. He could see the way that Soobin was gritting his teeth, and knew that the younger was in quite a bit of pain still. "I'm fine," Soobin got out. Jin just sighed. He hadn't expected any other answer, but it would've been nice if Soobin was honest. 

Yoongi drove as quick as he could, and they arrived at the hospital just in time to catch a nurse walking inside. 

"His appendix might be about to burst," Jin said as soon as he got the man's attention. The nurses eyes widened, and he quickly moved towards Soobin to feel around his stomach. "It is. Get him inside," the nurse ordered as they moved. As soon as they were through the doors, the nurse checked them In and grabbed a gurney from the hallway, already gathering up another two nurses to push Soobin to an examination room. 

Jin and Yoongi stood off to the side, filling out the paper work and simply waiting until they would be able to receive news. 

"So...who wants to call Yeonjun-ah?" Seokjin asked after a few minutes had passed. Yoongi sent him an incredulous look. "You haven't told him yet?" He demanded, making Jin slowly look away. "For the love of- call him! The boys appendix burst on your watch, so you're in charge of calling his members!" 

Jin whined a little, but when Yoongi started to get a gleam in his eye reminiscent of the time Hoseok had ended up with half of his wardrobe thrown out into the snow in the dead of winter. Jin sighed, cursed, and pulled out his phone to tell Yeonjun that the idols dongseang was in the hospital. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please comment!!!💜💜💜💜


	21. Taehyun and Jungkook's Failed Practice (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun and Jungkook try to have a practice? It goes weird? I'm sorry, I think this is kind of a weak chapter, so to the person who requested a choking Taehyun, if this isn't what you wanted tell me, and I'll rewrite it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of allergic reactions

Taehyun was nearly vibrating when he woke up, checking his phone and scurrying out of his bunk when he saw the time. 

Today was the day that his sunbaenim, Jeon Jungkook of BTS, had invited Taehyun to go to one of the dance studios with him. Jungkook was going to help Taehyun out with his footwork, his vocals, pretty much everything. 

For Taehyun, who was labeled Jungkook's biggest fanboy on the Internet, was practically in heaven. He respected all of his sunbaenim's endlessly, and would jump over the moon for a chance to practice with any of them. But the chance to practice with his ultimate bias, get advice, and interact on a personal level? Taehyun didn't think that anything got better. 

He hurried to the shower and quickly washed out his hair, wanting to take a bit of extra time and style it a little nicer than usual. And once he was out, maybe he added a little bit more makeup than his usual effortless look. And maybe Taehyun chose to wear his newest dance clothes. 

He bit his lip gently as he grabbed an apple from the counter, and then a water bottle. He didn't want to eat anything too heavy, he was already feeling nervous about the practice. Eating too much would only make that worse. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah, didn't you see the clothes I set out for you on your bunk?" Beomgyu called as he raced past, intent on leaving. Taehyun frowned, and headed back into the bedroom for a quick moment. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he whipped around and chucked the offending fabrics at Beomgyu's grinning face. 

His irritating hyung had set out one of Taehyun's BTS Love Yourself sweatshirts, and a black t-shirt with Jungkook's name on the back. Like hell he was wearing that! 

Taehyun huffed and then headed back to the door. "Just be yourself! And call if you'll be out longer than three hours!" Soobin yelled as he scurried out the door, shoving his shoes on and racing out. Taehyun didn't answer, and the others just shrugged it off while Beomgyu chuckled. 

Meanwhile, in BTS's dorm, Jungkook was having a mental breakdown. 

"Wait, what if he hurts himself?" He exclaimed to Hoseok, who Jungkook had begged to help him do his hair. Jungkook wasn't quite freaking out (in his opinion) he was just being very particular. It was one of his first times actually being a hyung, and he wanted it to go right. Especially with Taehyun, who seemed to be effortlessly amazing at everything, much like Jungkook himself. He was planning on helping the younger idol out with...well pretty much whatever the kid needed help with. Jungkook didn't mind whatever they did, and in all truth it was Jin who had recommended the meet up. 

After the fourth time Jungkook raved about Taehyun's magic tricks, and his dancing, and the high notes he could hit, Jin had called Yeonjun to arrange it. 

"If he gets hurt then you'd better hope Yeonjun-ah had a good Korean upbringing," Jimin called from across the room, where he was watching Jungkook's descent into madness while snacking on gummy bears. Jungkook glared, and Hoseok laughed. "He's not going to get hurt, Kookie," the rapper told him. "Taehyun-ah is a great kid, just treat him like you would Taehyung when Tae gets really upset." 

Jungkook glared at Jimin as the eldest of the maknae line burst out laughing once more. "The last time TaeTae cried in front of him, Jungkookie here hit him in the face with a pillow for disturbing his Overwatch game!" Jimin exclaimed. 

Jungkook, in true maknae fashion, hurled a pillow off of Hoseok's bed at his hyung's face, making Jimin squeak and dive to avoid the projectile. "See ya!" Jimin called, seeing that Jungkook was already reaching for more fluffy white deadly weapons. 

Hoseok sighed at his dongseangs antics, and pushed at Jungkook chest so that he would relax, and Hoseok could finish with the maknaes hair. "Like I was saying," he continued. "Just be yourself. The kid already loves you, you'll be fine." 

Jungkook sighed, and nodded. "Thanks hyung," he thanked. "I'm gonna head out now!" Hoseok nodded and waved him off, Jungkook hurrying out the door with a quick farewell to Jin. 

He walked quickly down the streets, eyes locked forwards. He was not freaking out, no way. Well...maybe a little. But it was justified! Jungkook just really, really didn't want to let down the younger idol. Taehyun was special, anyone who had ever met TXT could tell. Well, anyone who ever met TXT could tell that they were ALL special. They all had things about them that were just so true, genuine. They were already becoming real stars, and all of the idols who met them knew that they'd have a bright future. 

As long as they had good role models, which was what Jungkook was supposed to be. Crap, he was not used to being a role model to younger idols. 

Jungkook saw the Big Hit building, and let out a soft huff of air. He shook out his limbs a few times, trying to get them to relax. He walked inside, sending a smile to the guard, and headed for the elevators. Taehyun and him had agreed to meet in studio 2, as long as it wasn't in use. Jungkook wasn't sure who exactly would be in the studio other than them, since it was a Sunday, and most people were relaxing. 

He got out of the elevator, eyes sinking to his phone to check the time. Crap! Hoseok had taken to long with his hair, and it was only a minute to when they'd agreed to meet!! 

Jungkook raced down the hallway, skidding to a halt in front of the dance studio, and immediately opening it up. He stuck his head inside, and then froze. Oooook....the studio was in fact occupied. Jungkook blushed slightly when the vocal unit of Seventeen, minus Seungkwan, and The8 and Dino stared up at him. "Ummm..." Jungkook blinked at them, before shutting the door and walking stiffly back down the hallway, face bright red in embarrassment. 

He heard a slightly neurotic laugh echo out from the dance studio, and Jungkook picked up his pace, entering studio 4 instead, since the lights were off. As soon as he entered, he noticed another figure crouched down by the door. 

It was Taehyun, and he was bright red as well. "You walked into studio 2 too?" Jungkook asked. Taehyun nodded. Jungkook tried to will his blush away, and only partially succeeded. He'd totally forgotten about Seventeen being under Big Hit now, and that as his label mates, they'd be practicing occasionally in the studios. 

That was embarrassing. That was very, very embarrassing. Jungkook swallowed, and then flicked on the lights, looking back at Taehyun. Taehyun had stood up, and was back to his normal color, and calm expression, waiting for whatever Jungkook would tel him to do. 

Jungkook floundered for a moment, before remembering Hoseok's advice. Just treat him like he would Taehyung, when Taehyung was emotional. Gentler, but not different. Alright. 

"Want to stretch first?" He asked, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. Taehyun didn't seem to sense it though, thankfully, and obediently sat down, and started to stretch out his legs. Jungkook did the same, and watched as Taehyun bent over with surprising flexibility. 

Jungkook forgot about the fact that he was the hyung for a moment, and his competitive nature was activated. He bent over, trying to go farther than Taehyun. 

Taehyun exhaled slightly as he relaxed his muscles, lifting up from his stretch. He eyed Jungkook, seeing that his sunbaenim was stretched even further down that Taehyun had. Taehyun's eyes narrowed slightly. What had Soobin said that morning? Be himself? 

Taehyun started going at the stretch again, feeling his muscles start to pull taut, but he pushed even further. Taehyun being himself meant that whatever competition there was, he'd win. 

For around twenty minutes, they tried to out do one another. They each chose stretches, wordlessly falling into a pattern of Jungkook picking one, then Taehyun picking one. Then they tried to outdo whatever the other did. 

It got to the point where both of them were grinning, and trying to ignore the other grin as they tried to remain serious. They weren't playing a game, they were a pair of pop idols! They were just stretching in order to remain safe while practicing! 

Taehyun finally pulled out his trump card, hauling one of the little boxes at the side of the room over, standing on top of it, and bending over in half. His fingers touched the ground, and Jungkook let out a soft groan. Taehyun grinned victoriously when he hopped off, his muscles burning, but giddy with accomplishment. Jungkook could just barely scrape his fingers on the ground, and they both knew that Taehyun had won the round. 

Taehyun tried to sober up his expression, but it didn't work very well, considering that Jungkook looked like a kicked puppy at his loss. 

A sudden laugh caught they ear, and they both perked up, incredulously turning to stare at the door to the studio. Woozi, Jeonghan, Joshua, DK, The8, and Dino were crowded around the partially open entrance, watching them in pure amusement. It seemed to have been the maknae who laughed, since DK had a firm hand over Dino's mouth. 

"Wha-" Jungkook couldn't finish the word, his face nearly scarlet in pure horror. How long had they been there!? How long had they been watching Jungkook play a childish game with Taehyun? 

Taehyun was halfway to launching himself to Jupiter, absolutely beyond embarrassed. His seniors had just watched him grin like an idiot over winning a stupidly childish game against another one of his seniors. Oh god he was never going to be able to look anyone in the eye again! 

"You're pretty flexible there, Taehyun-ssi," Woozi said, seemingly to try and relax the situation. All of the Seventeen members looked a little bit awkward about being caught, but none of them could compare to Jungkook or Taehyun. Taehyun exhaled, leaned down, grabbed his bag and stood back up. 

"Umm..we were just leaving. Lunch. Lunch is happening," Taehyun suddenly announced, grabbing Jungkook and sprinting out the door, past a stunned Seventeen vocal unit, and half the performance unit, and out into the elevator. 

He let go of Jungkook like he was on fire, and slammed his thumb into a random button. The door closed, and Taehyun buried his head in his hands. 

"So...lunch?" Jungkook suddenly asked, mind racing from everything that had just happened. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, glad that it had still been in his pocket, since Jungkook always had it on him in case one of his hyung's texted an emergency or something. 

He checked the time, seeing that it was barely past 0900. Most definitely not lunch time. 

Taehyun looked like a tomato, and even though Jungkook would usually be laughing at the exact shade Taehyun was, he couldn't. He was pretty sure he was even darker than his hoobae. Ugh. 

"Late breakfast?" Taehyun offered. Jungkook nodded quickly. "Late breakfast," he agreed. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. They were on an office level, and Jungkook quickly pressed the button to go to the level containing a small cafe. 

The cafe didn't have much, mostly sandwiches and coffee, a few pastries as well. But neither of them were actually looking to eat, just looking to wait things out until they were sure the members of Seventeen had left. 

"Go grab a seat," Jungkook said as soon as they stepped off the elevator. Taehyun's brows furrowed, about to protest before Jungkook frowned at him. "I'm the hyung," Jungkook pointed out. "So I'm paying." He'd never said that before, but it was true! 

Taehyun nodded obediently, and went to grab them both seats. Jungkook sighed, before realizing that he hadn't asked what Taehyun wanted. Oh well, he'd just get them both a muffin or something. Maybe a smoothie, since Taehyun's water bottle had been out of his bag, and Jungkook's was still in the corner of the dance studio. 

Jungkook got up to the counter, and there was only two workers around. It made sense, since it would be pretty slow for the next few hours. 

He ordered two blueberry muffins, and two mixed berry smoothies before he paid, and got his order. He brought it over to the small table where Taehyun was sitting. "They left," Taehyun suddenly announced, making Jungkook frown. "What?" He asked. His blush had calmed down, and it was the same for Taehyun, who looked almost normal when he glanced up at Jungkook. 

"Umm..Seventeen-sunbaenim's. They left, I saw them walking to their van." He gestured out the window, and Jungkook relaxed in relief. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle interacting with the members of Seventeen anymore. At least not for a while, until the embarrassment had gone away completely. 

"Want to go back to the studio now?" Jungkook asked, and Taehyun nodded. He took his muffin and drink, and the two headed back up the elevator, and into the studio. It was completely and totally empty, thankfully, and they both flopped down with a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks, Jungkook-sunbaenim," Taehyun thanked, making Jungkook frown a bit. "Call me hyung," he said quickly, and Taehyun blushed, but nodded. Jungkook relaxed, and opened up his phone as he pulled his muffin out, and bit into it. "What kind of smoothie is this?" Taehyun asked, and Jungkook hummed, swallowing his food before he answered. "Mixed berry. Blackberry, strawberry, blueberry and raspberry, I think." 

Those were the fruits the board with the menu on it had said, so Jungkook would go with it. 

Taehyun nodded, and took a sip, smiling. "It tastes good," he said. Jungkook smiled, glad that the younger liked it, and he took another bite of his muffin. They say like that in silence for a few minutes, and Jungkook focused on flicking through his social media feed while they ate. 

Then a small noise caught his attention, and he looked up questioningly at Taehyun. His eyes widened at what he saw. 

Taehyun's eyes were wide open, and his hands were shaking. His face was kind of red, and instead of regular in and out breathing sounds, there was a wheezing. Jungkook's eyes went even wider when Taehyun let out a choked sound, and tried to cough, except it wasn't working. 

He wasn't breathing, and his hands were at his throat, and clawing at it, and he was choking. Jungkook cried out in horror when Taehyun started to writhe, trying to breathe. 

It was awful to watch, and Jungkook grabbed him, yanking at his jaw in a blind panic. All he could think of was that Taehyun was choking. He took a bite of his muffin, and it was stuck in his throat, and that was why he couldn't breathe, and his skin was red and splotchy, and Jungkook didn't see anything in his throat! 

Taehyun pushed at him, choked sound instead of words bring Jungkook into an even greater panic. Taehyun's skin looked like it was covered in hives, and Jungkook couldn't think at all, he grabbed his phone and dialed Seokjin's number. 

"HYUNG!" Jungkook screamed as soon as Jin picked up. "Taehyun isn't breathing, and his skin is all red and full of hives and there's nothing in his throat but he can't breathe oh god hyung please what do I do!?" 

Jin let out a gasp, which was mirrored by Taehyun, although Taehyun's was choked and Jin's wasn't.

"Does he have an epipen?" Jin demanded. "What!?" Jungkook wailed. "Check his bag, a little device, it looks kind of like a pen. It'll say 'epinephrine' on it!" Jungkook grabbed Taehyun's bag, and dumped it out all over the floor. 

THERE! Jungkook grabbed the device, and then had his hand slapped away from it by Taehyun. 

The younger idol grabbed it, and Jungkook screamed when he saw Taehyun literally stab himself in the thigh. Jin heard his strangled screech, and started to demand to know what was happening, but Jungkook was completely frozen, and watched as Taehyun's body seemed to seize, before he relaxed. 

Muscle by muscle, and Taehyun's wheezing got closer to actual breathing. His face got less red, and Jungkook noticed that his fingernails were actually purple, his lips too. It was terrifying to look at, and Jungkook's phone nearly slipped form his fingers from the shaking. 

He'd never seen that happen to anyone before. Never. 

Taehyun huffed on the ground, and Jungkook jolted enough to start answering his hyung's questions. "U-I'm he stabbed himself. With the pen. He's breathing." He said quickly. There was silence, and then Jin sounded calmer. 

"Good. That's good. Give the phone to Taehyun-ah." Jungkook obeyed, and pressed the phone into Taehyun's hands while the younger idol was lying there, just breathing. 

"I'm fine," were the first words to pass Taehyun's lips. "I'm fine, really. It was an allergic reacting. The epipen helped. I don't need a hospital." He exhaled, slightly shaky, and inhaled again. Jungkook was still caught up in the fact that he could do that, and the relief was crushing him. 

"Bananas," Taehyun said suddenly, making Jungkook frown. What? Bananas? What did bananas have to do with anything? 

"I don't know," Taehyun whined. "I had a smoothie but-but there weren't supposed to be any bananas in it. Then it just hit me." Jungkook's brain finally caught up. Taehyun had an allergic reaction to bananas. He'd choked, and what was that thing called? There was a specific kind of shock for allergies, wasn't there? 

Jungkook wracked his mind. Anaphylaxis. That was it. Taehyun had gone into anaphylactic shock because of the smoothie. The smoothie that Jungkook had bought for him. 

Oh god what if Taehyun hadn't had that epipen? Jungkook was utterly useless, he had no clue what he was doing. Jin wouldn't have been able to get there fast enough. Jungkook would've had to call an ambulance, and what if the ambulance hadn't gotten to the studio in time? 

Taehyun could have died. Taehyun could have died because of a smoothie. 

"Hyung?" Taehyun's slightly scratchy voice said. Jungkook snapped out of it. Taehyun looked both exhausted, and hyper at once. His body was relaxed and leaned on the ground like he was tired, but his chest was loving slightly erratically, and his eyes were wide awake. Probably the effects of the epinephrine. 

Taehyun handed Jungkook his phone, and Jungkook took it with slightly shaking hands. It was fine though, Taehyun's hands were shaking as well. 

"Hey, Kookie," Jin said. "Taehyun-ah's fine. Take him back to his dorm now though, I don't want him doing any more physical activity today. I'll call Yeonjun-ah and tell him what's happening, all you need to do is drop him off." 

Jungkook made a small noise of assent, and then Jin disconnected the call. 

"Alright, let's go," Jungkook said quickly, standing up. He grabbed the remains of their food and drinks and tossed them in the trash, wanting absolutely nothing to do with them. 

Now that Jungkook was more passed the shock part of everything, he was ticked off. How much banana had been in the smoothie? Because the description of it on the menu hadn't said anything about bananas being in it. And residue from someone's hands or whatever wouldn't have been enough to do that to Taehyun, was it? 

Jungkook reached down to help Taehyun up, flinching when Taehyun made to grab his things. "I've got it!" He announced. He didn't want Taehyun to do a single thing, not when he wasn't sure if that epinephrine was going to totally keep Taehyun from feeling any effects again. 

He carried Taehyun's bag with him as he brought Taehyun to the exit, and then out onto the streets. They were mostly empty, and so Jungkook moved quickly, but not too quick that Taehyun would be strained. 

Taehyun's skin on his arms and neck was still dotted with hives, and his breathing was picked up a little. His lips and nails though, were pink again, and there was no audible wheezing to his breathing. 

The wall to TXT's dorm was easy, and as soon as they got within ten meters of it, the door was thrown open and the other four members were down the steps and grabbing onto Taehyun. 

"You got your epipen?" Yeonjun checked, and Taehyun nodded. "Alright, go sit down. Bamgyu, get him some water and a snack, Ningning, please stop looking at Taehyun like he's going to die, Soobin-ah, please make sure they don't break anything," Yeonjun called. Everyone followed his orders, which left Jungkook standing outside with Yeonjun. 

"Thank you for getting the epipen, sunbaenim." Yeonjun thanked, bowing deeply. His voice was strained, more strained than it had sounded when he was giving directions to his members. "I-I honestly did nothing," Jungkook said. "Just...go and make sure he's ok?" 

Yeonjun nodded, and turned to head back inside the dorm, leaving Jungkook outside to head back to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter, but I hope people liked it!!! Please review and request things!!💜💜💜💜


	22. Update Schedule!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update Schedule!

Hello!! I'm sorry, this isn't a real update, just a list of requests that I've received, and what you guys can expect for the next two weeks or so!! It's a compiled list from AO3 and Quotev, so if I missed anyone's request I am so, so sorry, and just please let me know!!!!!💜💜💜💜

1.) TXT rewritten superpower AU   
2.) TXT Soobin/Hueningkai   
3.) Part 2 for Yoongi's Birthday  
4.) To Do/Run BTS mashup  
5.) BTS and TXT first aid training   
6.) Abused Taehyun  
7.) BTS Yoongi Hurt/comfort   
8.) BTS Jungkook hurt/comfort 

Note: these may not be in the order they come out, I might have a burst of inspiration for one and do it first, but this is the approximate order I received the requests, so the ones I've had the longest are the highest priority! Also, things might be coming out a little bit slower from now on, since my fire hall has reopened to training, and I've got training most Monday's, all Wednesday's, and some Tuesday's/Thursday's. 

Thank you so much for reading, and everyone please stay safe, and healthy!  
💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	23. BTS/TXT Firefighter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So, this started out as a request on AO3 for BTS and TXT having first aid training together, but then I decided, why not make it a little bit crazier, and here is trainee TXT getting a little taste of training in a fire department with professional firefighter BTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This in no way is a description of how all fire departments are!!! This is just a little crazy fan fiction! Please remember this, and please don't get angry at me for making 'light' of dangerous things that firefighters do!

"Hi!" They heard exclaimed from beside them. All of them jerked to the side a little, eyes widening as they took in the male to their right. 

He had vibrant red hair, and a long face, with beautiful eyes. He was the same height as Taehyun and Beomgyu, but obviously was older than them. He was also wearing bunker pants, and had his helmet sitting at an angle on his head. 

"You must be the new trainees," he continued, hanging his turnout jacket in his locker, and shifting the suspenders off of his shoulders. He quickly unbuckled the pants and pulled them down over his boots, slipping out of them and arranging them the usual way. He stuck the suspended in between the boots, so that he could just stick his feet in the boots, yank the suspenders up and be off on whatever callout there might be. 

They watched him stuff everything into his locker, and then turn to face them fully, bowing slightly. They all rushed to bow back, and he smiled. "I'm Jung Hoseok, you can call me Hobi-hyung if you want. Were you supposed to meet someone?" 

Soobin took the lead, since he'd always been the leader of their little group. Ever since they met at that training seminar for the Fire Academy, and they'd been placed together in Delta Squad. They all shivered at those memories, remembering the endless quizzes until they'd finally been assigned to a hall. They'd been assigned to mentor under Unit 613, and they were all pretty excited. Unit 613 shared the hall with Unit 326, which was famous for being one of the largest units. Unit 326 had a total of thirteen firefighters and EMTs, while Unit 613 only had seven. 

"We were supposed to meet Kim Namjoon-ssi," Soobin said. "He was going to take us and assign us lockers, and gear." Hosoek nodded, placing his helmet up on the rack above his locker, and pointing out a small office room to their left. "He's probably in command. He and Jin-hyung were in there finishing up some paperwork on an MVA we had a few hours ago." 

Soobin thanked Hoseok, and they all bowed again before taking off. 

"Are you nervous?" Kai whispered to Taehyun, nudging his hyung a little. Taehyhn scoffed. "Of what?" He asked. "We got our assignment, and we're going to follow through with it! We have to, if we ever want a chance to get through FF1 Boot Camp." Kai nodded slightly, knowing that his hyung was right. They needed the experience and training if they wanted to successfully pass FF1. Not to mention the opportunities that could open up to them if they made good impressions on their mentor unit. 

Soobin knocked firmly on the door to command, and it opened within a few seconds. 

There was another tall male there, this one a little taller than Beomgyu and Taehyun, but slightly shorter than Hueningkai and Yeonjun. Soobin was the tallest out of all of them, and he had a good few inches on the man. 

For a second, the man just stared at them, then he smiled. His grin revealed deep dimples, and he stepped back to wave them inside. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm Kim Namjoon, chief of Unit 613. That's Kim Seokjin, he's the oldest here." Kim Seokjin was an incredibly beautiful man, with wide shoulders. 

Both Seokjin and Namjoon were in bunker pants, and their jackets were tossed over chairs. 

"This is command center," Namjoon said wth a wave of his hand. "You've got your files," he gestured to a few cupboards. "And we record all call outs on the computer too." He gestured to the desktop that he'd just been typing on. "Anyway, why don't I call everyone down here, and we can introduce everyone." 

They all nodded, and watched as Namjoon exited command. They expected him to be gone for a few minutes, but instead they heard a very loud voice yell, "JUNGKOOK GET OFF THE BALCONY!" And then a deeper voice cry out. "HYUNG WE WERE PRACTICING BAILING OUT!" 

Seokjin snorted in the corner, and all of their eyes were wide as they turned to stare at him. "Ignore them," Seokjin said, smiling. "Kook and Tae try to do bailing out 'drills' every other week. Only half of the time Jimin unclips their harnesses, and then one of them chases the other around command. No one ever gets hurt though, they always land on seven." 

They all nodded, a little dumbly. Seokjin seemed to notice their complete lost-ness, and explained. "Our seven is the light rescue, it's got mostly cribbing, EMS supplies, and just some other random stuff." They all nodded again. "It's right under where JK and Tae do their bail out drills, and they always land on it. It's only like a meter drop from the ledge to there, so they never get hurt. Joonie doesn't like them doing it though, he's always paranoid about them hurting themselves. I usually would stop them, but I've given up." 

All they could do was nod again, and wait for Namjoon to come back with the other members of Unit 613. 

Luckily, he did so in about a minute, and he was scolding a man with a bright bunny grin on his face as he dragged everyone over. 

Namjoon sighed, and gestured to the person he was dragging. "This is Jeon Jungkook, if he tries to get you to do anything, don't do it. Same for him," he gestured to a man with silver hair. "That's Kim Taehyung." He then went around, pointing to a shorter male with bubblegum pink hair, who waved at them wth a grin. "That's Park Jimin, if he tries to tell you to trade gear, don't do it. He filled my helmet with shaving cream the last time I said he could use it." He then pointed to the last male unidentified to them, another shorter male with cat like eyes, and turquoise hair. "And that is Min Yoongi. If you ever see him running, don't ask, start running." 

They all nodded, a little overwhelmed, but taking in the advice. 

"And that's us," Namjoon finished. "We're Unit 613, nice to meet you!" They all bowed, and they bowed back, quickly preparing their introductions. 

"I'm Choi Soobin, I'm kind of the leader of our unit," Soobin started. "That's Choi Yeonjun, he's got a talent for somehow identifying scentless natural gases," Yeonjun bowed and waved slightly. "That's Choi Beomgyu, never leave him alone with a kid, or he will hand him an axe," Beomgyu bowed and pouted at the comment. "Kang Taehyun, he's good at everything," Taehyun bowed and blushed a little when they all stared at him. "And our youngest, Huening Kai. He's good with anything medical related." 

They all bowed once more together, and Unit 613 smiled at them. "Alright, let's get you some gear!" Namjoon said kindly. "All of our extra gear pieces are up in the cage, I'll show you." 

They followed him up the stairs, past the balcony where they assumed Jungkook tried to bail off of, and into a little wire area they assumed was the cage. Just like Namjoon had said, there was tons of gear sitting around. 

"Find some that fits you, and be careful, especially with the boots. Take as long as you need to find a good fit," Namjoon told them as he unlocked the cage and pulled the door open. "If nothing fits then let me know, and I'll ask around some other halls to get a fitting pair. Trust me, if you're all planning on going into FF1 boot camp, you'll need fitting boots." 

Jimin poked his head into the cage behind them, grinning. "Joonie-hyung knows a lot about that," the younger said brightly. "When he went through boot camp, he had bad fitting boots, and they fell off during one of his units test runs through the burn room!" They all gaped slightly, glancing between a reddening Namjoon, and a beaming Jimin. "There was even a photo of it in the slideshow the did at graduation!" Jimin noted gleefully before leaving. 

Namjoon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did that actually happen?" Beomgyu asked incredulously. Namjoon nodded. "Yeah. One of my boots fell off in the burn room when I was at the cinch point advancing hose, and then in the next run through the other fell off while I was on the nozzle. It was...interesting." 

They all weren't sure whether to laugh or feel bad. 

"Anyway," Namjoon continued. "Try things on, let me know when you're all done, and we'll get you lockers." They obeyed, and swarmed around to find gear that fit while Namjoon walked off to get them all gloves. 

"Yeonjun-hyung, here. This'll fit better," Taehyun said, handing a turnout coat to Yeonjun. Yeonjun took it with a quick smile, and shrugged it on. "Thanks Taehyun-ah," he thanked. "This actually fits great!" He stretched out his arms to make sure the sleeves were a decent length, and quickly zippered up to make sure it wasn't to tight. 

Yeonjun smiled in accomplishment as he grabbed his things and put them outside the cage, waiting for his other unit mates to be done. After about five minutes, they were, and they all just kind of loitered around the cage waiting for Namjoon. 

The said fireman came up the stairs, looking a little sheepish, and holding a box. "Here are the gloves," he had. "Everyone take a pair of thermal and extrication gloves. You've all learned to don and doff?" They all nodded, but Soobin answered verbally. "In theory, but we've never actually done it," he pointed out. Namjoon nodded. "Of course, well you know the proper way to assemble your turn out gear then?" They all quickly nodded, and Namjoon smiled. "Yeah... forget all of that." 

Their eyes widened as Namjoon gestured for them to pick up their gear and follow him. They did so, rushing down the stairs, and nearly tripping with the gear. The full set of turnout gear was heavy, probably a good twenty pounds, and once they added in the air back, and SCBA equipment it'd probably be a good fifty to sixty pounds of gear. 

Namjoon led them to a line of lockers. "This is Unit 613's lockers," he said. "What do you see?" They immediately glanced at the row of lockers, eyes trying to differentiate between them. 

There were easy ways, such as helmets and the plaques on the lockers. Each plaque had the firefighters first initial, last name, and fire-metric ID number. The helmets on the rack above all had the same number, and were a little different. Namjoon's was red, showcasing his position as chief of the Unit. Seokjin and Yoongi both had leather skins on the front of theirs that designated them as captains of the unit. Then there was the turnout hear itself. They focused on that, and noticed a few changes to each one. 

Jimin and Seokjin had their turnout pants suspenders sitting beside the legs, instead of crossed over the boots as protocol dictated. Namjoon had his hood stuffed inside of his helmet, not laid out over his boots. Jungkook and Taehyung both had their hoods stuffed into the front breast pocket of their turnout jacket, and Hoseok had his road vest inside of his bunker pants pocket instead of hanging up beside his jacket. 

They glanced back at Namjoon, who gave them a dimpled smile. "Everything is just a little off, right?" He asked. They all nodded. "It's how it's most comfortable for us. Sure, in official testing for FF1 you have to don and doff a specific way, but outside of it do it the best way for you. Most of the time when you're running to a truck, you'll only get your bunker pants on, and the rest gets thrown on on the way to the call. Go ahead and set up your gear now. That line of lockers over there are yours, whoever your unit chief is going to be is at the front." He pointed to the row, and they quickly hurried over. 

Soobin took the first locker, without anyone even blinking, and after that they went by age down the line. 

Namjoon watched them, and once they were all situated in front of a locker, he grinned. "Good. Now get your pants on first, and then slide on your boots. Move around a little, make sure that's the best for for you. We can always go back up to the cage if something doesn't fit quite right." They obeyed, and started walking around a bit. Moving in turnout pants was hard, the bunkers were inflexible, and the boots were clunky. But they were getting used to them. 

Namjoon quickly led them through how to get them off the easiest way, and have the pants sticking up so that they could just slide in easy, and then he moved onto the gloves. "Typically one type of glove goes in each side pocket," Namjoon told them, holding a pair of thermal gloves in one hand, and auto-extrication gloves in the other. "I put my thermals on my left, and extrication on my right, but it's up to personal preference. We use extrication more often, so take that into account." They all nodded, and put their gloves away. 

Everyone but Yeonjun and Taehyun followed along with Namjoon's decision, while the other two switched it around. 

"Next is cleaning your gear," Namjoon introduced with a grin. "A lot of firefighters do the whole 'the more stains the better you are' thing, but wash your gear. Seriously, you might want the dinged up helmet from all the calls, and the gear with splashes of oil from the car fire you saved a baby from, but that's not worth having cancer. Your gear catches everything so that it doesn't hit your body. We have a washing machine and dryer specifically made for turnout gear, right in this room here," he showed it to them, both the washer and dryer being massive. "The cycle takes about two hours to wash, and three to dry because of how thick the gear is. You have to wash your gear once a year, that's mandatory, but you should wash it after any big incident, like a mass structural fire, chemical leak, or natural gas scene. We have some spray up here to use on your helmets, just wipe them down." They all nodded, and exited the room. 

"Now, all of you have yellow helmets right now that say PROBATIONARY," Namjoon said as he gestured to the rack with all of their helmets. "Those will get exchanged for black helmets at the end of your six month training period. After the period passes, you'll be eligible for FF1 boot camp, and any other courses you might want to take. I'd recommend EVOC and Fire Police, since we need more drivers, and Fire Police certifications last forever. You've all got your EMT licenses, yes?" They all nodded, since that was one of the qualifications needed to even be accepted into the trainee position. 

"Good, we'll have a review session on EMS supplied later. For now, let's get your hands on some air packs!" 

"Oh my god I'm going to fall over trying to get all my gear on," Kai whispered frantically to his unit members as Namjoon lead them to the opposite side of the truck bay to grab air packs. "No kidding," Yeonjun replied. "I felt like I was going to fall face first in my boots, and that was without the air pack!" 

Taehyun sighed, while Soobin and Beomgyu both nodded in agreement. "At least they had boots in our size," Taehyun told them. "What if they didn't, and we ended up losing them every time we tried to advance hose like Namjoon-ssi?" All of their eyes widened, and they nodded. Yeah, that would be very bad if that happened to them. They were honestly impressed that Namjoon had completed the burn room at all. 

"Here we are," Namjoon called, bringing their attention back to him. He gestured to the wall of packs, where Jungkook and Taehyung were checking them over. "Kook and Taehyung are checking to make sure every bottle is at 45 minutes of air time. If it's bellow 45, then the bottle needs to be switched out to fill. That carrier over by the door holds all the air cylinders. If the top is hanging out, buts full, if the bottle is facing out, it's empty." They all took in the information, filing it away for later use. "And also," Namjoon started, looking serious. They all perked up instantly, gulping as he stared each of them in the eye. "Please never call these oxygen tanks. If they were full of pure oxygen, we'd all be high in a fire zone. They're air tanks." They all quickly nodded, and Namjoon smiled again. "Good. So, when you go into a fire, and you have 45 minutes of air in the tank, how many minutes of air do you have?" Namjoon asked while Taehyung and Jungkook continued checking the last few tanks. 

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, who looked at Beomgyu, who looked at Kai, who looked at Soobin. Eventually, after a few seconds, Soobin exhaled. "Umm...45?" He questioned, trying to figure out what kind of trick question it was. 

Namjoon smiled, expecting that answer, and then shook his head. "No. Hardly anyone ever has exactly 45 minutes. Larger people will burn off the air quicker, so Soobin-ah, you might only have 40 minutes of air. Smaller people like Jimin could go for 50 minutes on the same air tank. Your breath control is also part of it. If you're panting, you'll use up more air. If you take steady breaths, you'll use up less." 

Yeonjun nearly slapped himself, how was he so stupid. Of course a larger person would use up more air than a smaller one, the question Namjoon asked was obvious now! 

Namjoon glanced behind him, seeing that Jungkook was just marking down the last of the air tanks. "Hey, Taehyung, mind showing them how to put on an air pack?" 

Taehyung blinked, and grinned. "No problem! Jungkook, can you grab me a mask off five?" Jungkook nodded and headed over to the heavy rescue, fetching a mask. 

"So, each truck has air packs on every seat," Namjoon explained while Taehyung went to grab his turnout gear. "They're on the back of each jump seat, and to release them you just pull the lever in between your legs, and slip the straps on. Just remember to actually be holding onto the straps before you let go," he reminded rather pointedly, staring at Jungkook. "Unlike Kookie here, who forgot to grab the strap and nearly broke Jin-hyung's toe by dumping an air tank on his foot." 

Jungkook pouted, and looked the other way. "Isn't that why we all wear boots?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. Namjoon sighed, and turned back to teaching mode. 

"Anyway, Taehyung-ah is going to demonstrate how to properly put on an air pack," Namjoon told them as Taehyung came hurrying back, accepting the mask Jungkook gave to him. He grabbed a pack off the wall, and pulled the string to release it, immediately slipping it up and onto his shoulder. "So, you pull it around like this, and make sure your puck doesn't get caught up," he told them, gesturing to the puck as he moved it out of the way of the straps. "When you buckle it, try to keep it as even as you can. The weight should be up on you're hips, if it feels like it's all on your shoulders then try to hike it up." Taehyung did a small jump, yanking the air pack up, and pulling at the buckles around his waist. "When you grab an air pack off the wall, the straps should be totally loosened. Tighten them after its secure at your hips. Then get your hood on, and then your mask." 

Taehyung pulled both on, and then reached towards the straps on his mask. "There are two sets of straps on each side of the mask. Pull them equally, until you think you're only breathing from the hole," he instructed, pulling the straps taut. "Next, use both hands and form a vacuum, suck in to make sure your only breathing through the hole, and no other air is getting in." He pressed both hands over the hole, and gasped, but no air got in. 

"You can ask someone to turn on your pack for you," Taehyung said, gesturing to Jungkook, who stepped up to turn on the gear. "Just so you don't have to listen to the pass alarm going off every thirty seconds while you're trying to gear up." 

He then pressed down on the puck, bleeding the system a little to check it, and then pressed it into the mask. There was a second of fiddling, twisting into place, and then a pop as Taehyung began breathing from the tank. "Now I'm breathing from only the tank," he said, voice muffled. "If you hear a hissing noise that's not from my breathing, there might be a little leak in my mask somewhere." 

Taehyung then stopped moving. "When I stop moving for thirty seconds, my pass alarm will start to go off. It'll be a loud beeping. It's annoying, so don't let it go off at drills and things." 

On cue, the pass alarm began to blare, and Taehyung raised his voice. "If I don't move for another thirty seconds after that, it goes into a really loud screech and sends out an alert to my chief to let him know that I'm not moving!" He called, just as the resounding cry echoed around. 

Taehyung started to move his hips back and forth, successfully ending the wailing. "You'll learn to keep moving like this when you're in full gear," he told them. "Because people get annoyed when you keep letting your pass alarm go off. Trust me, the last time Jimin forgot to move, someone threw their cutters at him." Their eyes widened, and Jungkook snorted from off to the side. "I remember that," he said with a grin. "Hoseok-hyung had a really bad hangover, and when Jimin-hyung kept letting his pass alarm go off, he just grabbed the first thing he saw on 2 and chucked it. Hyung was lucky that Hoseok-hyung grabbed the cutters though, since there was a flathead axe right next to them!" 

While they were in a state of shock, Taehyung reached up, and taught them how to take off, and turn off an air pack. 

Just as he was going over how to change the cylinder, a loud tolling started to ding through the hall, and the bells started to ring. 

"Unit 613, EMS; possible overdose of a twenty three year old male. **** street, apartment C," a woman from the dispatch called. They were immediately moving, and they all saw Seokjin racing across the truck bay while laughing at Hoseok, who was putting on a fresh shirt, and nearly tripped over himself as he tried to hop into the truck that Yoongi was waiting to drive. 

"You guys relax for a bit," Namjoon called as he hopped into eight, the ambulance, which Taehyung was driving. "Practice donning and doffing!" He cried out the window. "AND FILL JIMIN'S HELMET WITH SHAVING CREAAAAAAAAM!" Hoseok wailed. 

They watched them head out, still trying to wrap their heads around the entire situation. "Wait..." Kai suddenly said. "We're their trainees!! They're supposed to take us WITH them!" The maknae cried out, making them all groan. They'd legitimately forgotten about that fact, seeing as they were kind of in shock with the amount of crackheadedness going on. 

"I guess we practice donning and doffing then," Yeonjun sighed, helping Beomgyu shift the practice pack back together, and leaving it in the corner. They headed over to their lockers, and quickly pulled their gear down to lay it out the correct way. 

"Alright, standard time for trainees is a minute twenty seconds for full don," Soobin said. "But most professional units can go for 50 seconds," they all shifted a little. "Jeez, every time I hear that I get anxious," Beomgyu admitted. "Fifty seconds is so fast." 

Soobin sighed, and put his helmet down to the left of his turnout coat. "We won't be doing air packs, since we don't have permission, but we can do regular PPE. Because we can't do the air pack, why don't we make the time goal a minute and five seconds?" Yeonjun groaned, staring at the mass of gear in front of them. "Sounds good," Taehyun agreed, and Beomgyu and Kai followed behind him with nods. "Alright, I'll start a timer," Soobin announced. "I'll time all of you, and then you can time me." He grabbed his phone, and hovered over the start. 

"Ready...set...go!" 

Beomgyu tripped over himself, but somehow managed to stick one foot into his bunker pants as he fell, twisting around to get the other on while sitting on the ground. Taehyun let out a squeak of laughter at the mess, but got back to throwing on his turnout coat within a second. 

Kai and Yeonjun were both on their hoods, tossing them over their heads and then reaching to buckle their bunkers before Kai realized that he'd put his hood on backwards, and he couldn't see. However, he didn't exactly have time to worry about that, so Kai relied on his sense of touch to zipper up his coat, and throw his helmet onto his head. 

Yeonjun and Taehyun were right behind him, both of them throwing on extrication gloves whole Kai grabbed his thermals, and Beomgyu was barley a second behind since he's almost thrown his helmet on without his hood. 

"Done!" Soobin called when they'd all completed it. He looked down at the time, eyes widening slightly. "That was really good!" He announced. "A minute seventeen seconds!" They hadn't met their goal, but considering it was their first time actually donning with real gear, it was great! 

Soobin looked up, and then snorted, shaking his head. "Kai-ah, what the heck are you doing?" Everyone turned to look at the maknae, who was standing perfectly still and with ideal posture, blatantly ignoring that fact that he could see a thing. Beomgyu and Yeonjun both started snickering while Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Put your hood on the right way!" Taehyun announced. 

"Well..." Kai floundered for a moment, before pouting. Not that they could see it though, but they could sense it. "Maybe I like it this way," he finally said. Yeonjun yanked off his helmet and turned his hood around, laughing when Kai's bangs peeked through the edge. "Yeah, that's such a brilliant method of firefighting," Yeonjun joked. 

"Alright, get all of it off and time me!" Soobin called, and they quickly doffed, setting everything back up the way it had been before they took it out of their lockers. 

"Ready..." Beomgyu started. "Set..." Kai joined. "GO!" They all shouted, the sheer volume making Soobin flinch a little before he rushed to grab his gear. He slipped his boots on at the same time he slid if turnout jacket on, somehow managing to zipper and buckle both at once, and grabbing his hood to shove on before his helmet, and finally his gloves. Their eyes widened, seeing as the clock hadn't even passed a minute yet, but then Beomgyu laughed. 

He laughed because, unfortunately for Soobin, he made a rookie mistake and didn't clip his helmet before putting his gloves on, which meant that he had to scramble to clip his helmet (which didn't work because extrication gloves were thick af) so he had to take off his gloves, clip his helmet, and replace his gloves. The entire time he did so, he had an expression of pure disappointment on his face.

"A minute twenty seconds exactly," Yeonjun told him with a laugh. "Yeah yeah, I know," Soobin muttered as he shucked off his gear, and shoved it back in his locker. "Hey, at least you didn't trip over yourself like Beomgyu-hyung," Taehyun 'comforted' making Beomgyu yelp in offense, and Soobin snort. "True, I would want to look foolish," he teased. 

Beomgyu glared at the wall of command, crossing his arms. "I hate all of you," he said with a pout in his voice.

"Awwww, hyuuuung!" Kai complained, leaning in and wrapping both arms around Beomgyu. "You know you love us! Why, you even said it yourself after that one quiz on dry drowning when you told us that you'd die without us!" Beomgyu glared at the younger male, face sour. "Oh that's just not fair!" He claimed. "I'm 100% positive that my exact words were that without you guys to study with, the instructor would kill me! You remember that joke I wrote down on our first test!" 

They all snorted, remembering the gem that Beomgyu had decided to write on the back of his test paper in hopes of getting an extra point for laughs. Except their instructor had seen it, and taken a point off of his test instead. 

"What was it again?" Yeonjun questioned. Taehyun shook his head. "It was 'what group did the avascular necrosis join?'" He quoted. "And the idiot wrote 'gangrene'" Beomgyu whined lowly, hiding his head in his arms, his face blushing slightly. 

"Hey, that's actually a pretty good one!" A voice called from behind them. 

Beomgyu shrieked, and jumped a good foot in the air as he whipped around like all of his other unit members. There was a tall male standing behind them, his expression full is amusement. He had slightly shaggy blonde hair, and a bunny grin on his face. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kim Yugyeom. I'm with Unit 116. Jungkook-ah left his extrication gloves in my car after we had dinner with Mark-hyung yesterday." 

They had no clue who Mark-hyung was, but Soobin took the pair of auto-extrication gloves Yugyeom was offering. "Oh um, I'll give them back to him?" Soobin said. Yugyeom grinned. "Thanks! Hey, you're the new trainees then, right?" They all nodded. "Where are your mentors then?" Yugyeom asked, glancing around. 

Then his eyes hit the spaces where seven and eight should be, and he snorted. "They left on a call?" All of them nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Next time, just jump in the truck with them. Hyung's can be kind of oblivious, even though Jin-hyung probably realized he was missing something halfway to the call, and Yoongi-hyung is probably thinking that everyone he knows is an idiot." 

Yugyeom glanced outside, and waved at them. "I'll see you later! Good luck!" He darted outside, diving into a van with three other men, one of which thumped Yugyeom on the back while Yugyeom pouted. 

"So...what next?" Taehyun asked after a moment of silence. Yeonjun shrugged. "Fine the cleaning supplies and clean up a bit?" 

None of them had any better ideas, so they wandered around to try and find the cleaning room. There was a line of rooms off to the side of the truck bay, and the one on the left was the laundry room they'd been shown earlier. Two of the others rooms were locked, and one said Restricted, so they avoided that one. 

The other two rooms were a bathroom, and the room they'd been locking full. It had a bunch of mops, a sink, soaps, brooms, squeegees and rags. They all grabbed a broom, and headed out. 

All they really did was sweep up the locker areas, since they weren't sure what else to do. Taehyun found a box of wet wipes, and wiped down the door handles and the desk top of command center, before they but ball their supplies, and continued to awkwardly wait. 

Luckily for them, two trucks came around the corner only a minute after they'd finished, and they could see Seokjin staring out the window. 

As soon as the trucks were parked, Jin was out and checking them over. "I'm so sorry," Jin apologized. "I wasn't even thinking. No one hurt themselves, right?" Yoongi hopped out of the front seat, and laughed. "They're not kids, Jin-hyung," he said with a roll of his eyes. "But still, sorry about that." They just shrugged it off, while Jimin laughed off to the side. 

"I just can't believe that Joon-hyung forgot them!" Jimin called. "He was supposed to take them with on the way out!" 

Namjoon got out of the other truck, Taehyung, Jungkook and Hosoek following along with slightly sheepish expressions. "How did donning and doffing go?" The chief asked with a little grin. They just laughed a little, glancing at each other. 

"Beomgyu-hyung tripped over his boots!" Kai exclaimed all of a sudden, making all of their seniors laugh a bit at Beomgyu's betrayed expression. "Kai put his hood on backwards, and kept it that way the entire time!" He returned. Taehyun sighed deeply while Soobin, Yeonjun, and all but Yoongi laughed at the twos behavior. 

"Alright, settle down," Soobin tried, doing his best to look like the leader. Both Beomgyu and Kai turned on him, raising their brows before they grinned in unison. Soobin's eyes narrowed, just daring them to say it....but no warnings would work when Beomgyu and Kai were put together. "Soobin-hyung kept trying to clip his helmet strap with his extrication gloves on!" They said, making Soobin roll his eyes, flushing lightly, and the others laugh even more. 

"Yah!" Jin suddenly yelled, bringing all attention to the eldest. "On the topic of extrication gloves, where exactly were yours, Jeon Jungkook!? You know full well protocol on gloves, yet you didn't have a pair on your hands!" 

Jungkook's eyes were wide, and that was when the trainees remembered Yugyeom's words. Oof. Jungkook had obviously been trying to hide the fact that he'd left his extrication gloves behind. 

Deciding to take mercy on his senior, Soobin grabbed the gloves that Yugyeom had given him, and held them out. "I think these might be yours, Jungkook-sunbaenim. They were sitting out on the truck bay floor. They must've fallen out of your bunker pants." 

Jungkook's eyes wide incredibly wide, before a grin split his lips. Jin started scolding him loudly for dropping his gloves, but the trainees and Jungkook knew that it would've been MUCH worse if Jin knew he'd left them in a friend car. Jungkook took them back with a grateful bow, and grinned at Soobin. "You can just call me hyung," he said. "Just call everyone hyung, really." 

Namjoon sighed, and turned around. "I've got to put the paperwork into the system. We've got three hours left in the shift, so Taehyung, Jungkook, teach the trainees something." 

Taehyung and Jungkook grinned at each other, mischief sparking in their eyes as Namjoon walked off. Jin and Jimin were chatting off to the side, and Yoongi was shaking his head. "He did not think that through," Yoongi muttered to Hoseok, who was snickering into his fist. "No one who thought things through would ever assign the maknaes a team of trainees," Hoseok responded while the said maknaes led the said trainees away. 

Oh well, they were eighty five percent sure that no one would get anything broken. A though there was that time when Jungkook, Taehyung, Yugyeom and BamBam all managed to get hose burn across their forearms trying to bowl a five inch into a set of traffic cones....

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yeonjun questioned, glancing down over the balcony. "I'm pretty sure the introduction Namjoon-hyung gave was that nothing they do is a good idea," Taehyun stated sagely as he allowed Jungkook to put a harness around his hips. 

"Oh come on!" Taehyung complained. "It's a right of passage! Besides, Kook and I do it constantly. We've never gotten hurt. Bailing out is like, the most fun you can have as a firefighter." Jungkook side eyed him. "Not true," the younger claimed. "The most fun you can have is when a forty three year old man falls down the stairs, somehow gets his head stuck in between his sofa and the wall, and his wife pours vegetable oil all over him to try to get him out, but fails and they have to call the fire department! While their fifteen year old daughter videotapes it!"

Taehyung thought it over, and nodded. "Yeah, that was a pretty fun call," he conceded. "But anyway, it's easy. Just jump off of this," he gestured to the ledge. "And the harness catches you, then we haul you back up. You fall for like a second. It's like bungee jumping!" Jungkook nodded in agreement, and they all glanced at one another. 

"I'll go first," Beomgyu offered after a moment, grinning as he stepped up. He clambered up onto the ledge, and grinned as he looked down. The truck bay was mostly empty, though Yoongi and Hoseok were standing on the opposite side, watching them. 

Jimin was down there too, and Beomgyu grinned as he went to step off. 

The plunge was terrifying, but exhilarating. Beomgyu wasn't shy to admit he was an adrenaline junkie. Hell, half of the fire service was. He felt the harness grip him, and Beomgyu huffed out a breath as it dug into him a little. He laughed, knowing that his hair was probably everywhere, and he was like a centimeter from rescue seven, but bailing out had officially become Beomgyu's favorite thing. Bailing out was more fun than traction splinting even! 

He was pulled back up, and Beomgyu grinned as he watched Kai hop up onto the ledge to go next. "That was so fun!" He gasped, Taehyung giving him a high five. 

Kai cheered, and had one foot off when a yell came from the truck bay floor. 

"If you jump off of that ledge I will ban you from calls for the next month!" Jin screeched. Immediately, Kai tossed himself backwards, not wanting to get exiled from calls for an entire four weeks. Jin was glaring at them, and stomped up the steps. "What is the one thing banned in this fire hall?" He demanded. 

"Pyromaniacs?" Jungkook asked with a silly grin. The cuteness did not effect Jin at all, and he sent the younger man an unimpressed stare. "Jungkook, go clean out the fitness room," he ordered. Jungkook pouted, but stalked off. "Taehyung?" Jin questioned. Taehyung shifted uneasily. "Bailing out when there isn't a drill going on," he said, badly above a mutter. Jin raised an eye brow. "And what were you just teaching the trainees to do?" 

Taehyung pouted. "Bail out when there isn't a drill going on," he responded. Jin nodded in satisfaction. "Go help Jungkook clean the fitness room, but he's in charge of wiping down the grossest equipment." Taehyung grinned, and bounced off. 

Jin signed and turned back to the group of stunned trainees. "Come on, I'll show you where things are on rescue five," he offered with a smile. 

They immediately rushed down the steps, stopping by the heavy rescue vehicle. Rescue 5 was the largest truck in the hall, even bigger than the ladder truck was. It was pretty much everything, a pumper, ventilation equipment truck, extrication tools, bracings, literally everything. It was the first truck out on MVA (motor vehicle accident) calls. 

Jin showed them around the truck, the differences between positive and negative pressure fans, the different hose nozzles they carried, the multitude of saws everywhere (and there were like six different types of saws with two of each) and two entire racks of halligans. He then walked them around back, opening up the compartment there. 

"These are your biiiiiiig extrication tools," Jin explained. "Those are the big cutters." Taehyun's eyes widened. "Wait..Hoseok-hyung threw those at Jimin-hyung?" He asked incredulously. Jin cocked his head, before recalling the conversation they'd had before. "No, Hoseok threw a pair of WIRE cutters at Jiminie. If anyone managed to throw these things at someone, I'd be impressed. They're pretty heavy, and hard to maneuver." He thought for a second, then added his other idea. "And if Jimin managed to tick someone off enough for them to launch these at him, I'd be impressed to." After a second of contemplating that, Jin started back on his overview of the cutters and spreaders.

He quickly explained a fuel cells and lines, the controls and how to properly hold them, since holding the spreader wrong could break your femur bone. Which wasn't very fun at all. 

"Also on rescue 5, we have a bunch of extra air packs," Jin continued, walking them to the other side of the truck, and popping a large compartment. There were six massive black duffle bags inside. "Those are the air packs," Jin explained. "We check them once a month to make sure they're all functional, even though we literally never use them." 

He pushed one of the bags over, to show what else was in the compartment. "We've also got about ten cases of water in here," he pointed. "Because as I was told by my mentors on my first day as a trainee," he paused for dramatic effect, took out a bottle of water, and toasted them. "Hydrate or diedrate bitches." He took a deep sip, but ended up choking on it while he realized a loud and high pitched laugh. 

Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Kai joined him, laughing at the sudden and strange joke, while Soobin looked like he was dying inside, and Taehyun was having an existential crisis for the future of the fire service.

Luckily for Soobin and Taehyun's brains, the universe chose that moment to give them a reprieve, and the tolling of a callout rang through the hall once more. 

"Grab your gear!" Jin yelled as he ran to his locker. They obeyed, sprinting over and immediately yanking on those bunker pants while they're carried their other gear into the truck. 

"Unit 613 MVA; reported injuries of both drivers on ****St." The same dispatcher form before called. 

"Over here!" Namjoon told them, holding the door open as they flooded into Rescue 5. "Hey, Taehyun-ah, there's no room!" Jin called from over in 2, and Taehyun jumped off the steps of five and hurried into 2 right as Hosoek started pulling out of the hall. 

And good god it was a rush, being inside the truck as the sirens were blaring, and they were driving down the streets. It was a little different than what Taehyun had expected. The sirens weren't quite as obscenely loud as Taehyun had feared, and Hoseok was screaming the lyrics of Blackpink's Playing With Fire, as Taehyung turned the volume of the radio up. The song choice made Taehyun huff a little bit in amusement, and Taehyun honestly felt it was a bit of a coincidence. 

He sat back, until they tore down the correct street, and caught sight of both cars. Taehyung immediately turned the radio off, and they all hopped out to see Namjoon immediately started barking orders. 

Everyone had calm expressions, and the group of trainees tried their best to keep them there. 

"Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, check on her," Namjoon ordered, pointing to one driver. "Hyung's and Jimin get him," he pointed to the other. "You two, med bags," he pointed to Beomgyu and Kai, who rushed off, very happy that Jin had shown them where the med bags were on 5. "You three get PCR's and start collecting information," Namjoon finished, and then headed to the woman, who looked to be more injured than the man. 

Beomgyu quickly handed off a med bag to Hoseok, who grabbed it and started shifting through the bag. 

Beomgyu backed up a few steps, hovering around the fringes in case he'd be told to fetch something else. A quick glance showed that Kai was doing the same, and Yeonjun was standing to the right of Yoongi, helping to cut and pack the man's head wound. Taehyun and Soobin were both doing the PCR's, jotting down names and DOB's along with chief complaints and care given on scene. All of the information would be logged in their system, and passed off to the hospital of the drivers needed to be admitted. 

By the looks of the man's head, and the woman's arm, and slight abdominal distending, they would both be admitted for at least a few hours. 

The paramedics arrived only a few seconds after they'd started to PCR's, and they quickly took in Namjoon's summary of the scene, and started working to get the woman on a gurney. They had her strapped down within a minute, her BP and pulse already being tracked before she was in the ambulance, and Taehyun barely had time to move out of the way before they were gone. 

Yoongi, Jin, Jimin and Yeonjun had finished packing the man's head wound, and were checking his limbs for maneuverability, making sure nothing was broken or fractured. The man was moving and talking, giving Soobin all of his information, that he was on no medications, no medical issues at all. 

A second ambulance arrived after a few more minutes, and it took the man off to make sure his head wound got stitched if it needed to be. 

Namjoon sighed as soon as the ambulance was gone, looking back to where he had been checking out the wrecked cars. It appeared that one of the two had run a red light, and the man had t-boned the woman pretty badly. The cars were totaled, but the lack of bad injuries made it a pretty good day. 

"Alright, let's head back," Namjoon called, watching as they packed up the med bags, setting them aside to be looked through to replace anything they'd used, and Soobin and Taehyun passed off their PCR's to Namjoon to look over a sign. 

Namjoon read over them as they drove back to the hall, nodding. "This is good work," he told Soobin, since Taehyun was with the others in 2. "Only thing you're missing is complaining symptoms. That doesn't mean what symptoms the patient is actually presenting, that's the symptoms the patient says they have. Presenting symptoms go in this box," he informed, showing Soobin his mistake. Soobin nodded, absorbing the information, and smiling a little as Namjoon signed off on both the PCR's. 

"Alright, we've got an hour left in shift," Namjoon said with a smile. "We can show you the club room when we get back." 

And they did, making all five of the trainees gape a little at the big club room. There was a flat screen TV on the wall, and chairs all around in a semi circle so that everyone could see the screen. There was a bar on the side, with twisty chairs at it, and a soda and popcorn machine. 

"Wow," Soobin said after a moment. 

Jimin snorted at the younger man's reaction, grabbing a cup and filling it up with Sprite. "Yeah, it's pretty comfy. They gave all the busier halls club rooms after this one time like five years ago when all of us got stuck at the all with back to back calls and mutual aiding's for twenty seven hours straight," Jimin informed, flopping into a seat. "And of course after that we were on our normal shift, so everyone was like dead on their feet, and TaeTae nearly got Yoongi-hyung killed by casually falling asleep while standing when he was supposed to be footing the ladder hyung was on," he said with a smile at Taehyung, who blushed and pouted. "I did not nearly kill him!" Taehyung shouted. "Yoongi-hyung was perfectly fine, he just accidentally missed a step...or four..." 

Jimin just snorted again. "Yeah and it was your job to say 'hyung you're about to fall off the ladder.'" 

For the next hour, the trainees listened to stories of Unit 613's endeavors in the fire service, and by the time they heard loud voices coming down the hallway from Unit 326 arrived for their shift, they'd gone all the way from a structure fire where the roof collapsed on Jimin, to the time Jin had switched the names on a PCR and told a pair of highly confused paramedics that a fifty five year old man was pregnant, and a twenty five year old woman that she was having a stroke. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, shift starts at 0900, don't be late!" Namjoon called as they walked out. All of them bowed deeply, thanked them, and then scurried out of the hall. 

"That was...an interesting first day," Yeonjun sighed as soon as they were walking back to their shared apartment. "No kidding, I'm just jealous that Beomgyu-hyung got to bail out, and I didn't," Kai said, glaring at Beomgyu. The elder just grinned, and made a show of flipping his hair. "You'll just have to wait for the next drill," he said casually, making Kai's scowl worsen. "Or he could get trapped in a burning building and have no choice but to GTFO by bailing out," Taehyung offered, making Kai squeal and everyone else laugh harder. 

"Oh yeah!" Soobin called. "Did you all read the manual?" They all nodded. "Can you believe that they're actually making a claim in there that GTFO stands for Get The Firefighter Out?" Soobin joked. 

All of them laughed, relaxing, and getting ready to learn more on their next shift as trainees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that was a good chapter!!!!💜💜💜💜💜


	24. BTS- Kim Namjoon Hurt/No Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood/injury/self harm/suicide. Please don't read if you're sensitive to these topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm writing at this point. Sorry for this.

Kim Seokjin was the eomma of Bangtan, everyone knew it. He cooked and cared for his dongseangs, and was always there whenever one of them was hurt or stressed beyond their limits. He'd never had a problem with helping them, he loved to do it. 

Sometimes that meant losing sleep when one of them had a nightmare. So when Jin woke up, something just feeling off in his chest, he immediately sat up in his bed. Jin glanced around, and his eyes immediately landed on a tall figure standing in his doorway.

Jin’s eyes recognized the stance, and posture of one of his members, but he couldn’t make out who exactly it was. His mind immediately though that it was probably Jungkook. Or maybe Taehyung judging by the height of the figure. 

Jin wasn't unused to waking up to one of his dongseangs either in his room, or in his bed. Each of the members stopped by sometimes, Jungkook most often, him being the smallest and suffering from frequent nightmares ever since Jin had known him. Then Jimin and Taehyung, who both had a difficult time falling into a deep sleep without cuddles. Though the soulmates usually either cuddled together, and Jungkook could often be found in one of their beds in the morning. 

Next was Hoseok, who was always overwrought with energy and random thought at night. He usually couldn't calm himself down enough to sleep, but being around another person helped. Lastly it was Yoongi, the second eldest was not commonly found in Jin's room, but sometimes when the thoughts were too heavy, too fast and hard, he'd come in just wanting to be held.

Occasionally he'd have more than one of his dongseangs coming in for affection, and then Jin would tuck one under each of his arms, and fall asleep to the sounds of their steady breathing. It made him feel more comfortable to have one of them with him, and Jin himself was guilty of occasionally creeping into one of his dongseangs rooms when he was lonely. It was usually Hoseok's room, since the dancer was the only one of his dongseangs who preferred to hold instead of be held. 

Jin stared at the figure, opening his mouth, and cocking his head as his tired mind tried to identify who it was. "Jungkookie?" He finally questioned. If it had been Taehyung, the second youngest would already be in bed with him. Same if it were Hoseok. The figure was too tall to be Jimin or Yoongi, and Namjoon had never come to him in the middle of the night before. 

The figure backed up a step, seemingly anxious now that Jin was awake, and Jin immediately bolted out of bed. "Hey, hey, it's ok," he soothed, not knowing who he was soothing, but instantly going into his comfort mode. He could tell that his dongseang was nervous, and Jin gently rubbed a hand down their arm in comfort. Then he frowned. That wasn't Jungkook, he was positive. It wasn't Hoseok either, or Taehyung. 

"Namjoonie?" He asked, the man jolting slightly, and letting out a soft sound. Jin flicked on the lights, and his heart broke when he saw his leader. 

Namjoon was wearing old pajamas, a robe, and slippers, holding a Ryan plush in his hands. The hands that were shaking so badly that Jin truly believed it a miracle Namjoon hadn't dropped his plush. His face was streaked with tears still overflowing in his eyes, and Namjoon looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack. His chest was moving up and down at an irregular pace, he was panting softly, and every once in a while he'd made a soft whimpering sound, like a puppy trying not to make any noise. 

Jin could literally feel everything drop out from under him, and he grabbed ahold of Namjoon, and crushed his leader into a hug. He didn't know what was going on, but something was obviously very different. Namjoon had never been like this, not in the seven years that they had been BTS, and lived together. Jin had seen him cry, yes, he'd seen him have bouts of anxiety, yes. But nothing so terrible as this. 

"Shhh, shhh Joonie. I've got you," he cooed. "I've got you, aegi. You're alright." He stroked one of his hands up and down Namjoon's back, and the other was running through his hair, gently scratching his nails on Namjoon's scalp. The comforting wasn't working nearly as well as Jin had hoped. Namjoon was openly sobbing now, and his hands were trapped in Jin's shirt, fisted and knuckles turning white. Jin pulled back a few centimeters to look down at his dongseang. 

Namjoon let out another harsh sob, trying to bury his head in Jin's chest, but Jin didn't let him. "Hey, it's ok, it's ok baby," he soothed. "What's going on Joonie? What's got you so worked up?" Namjoon whined, and Jin felt his heart tear again at the vulnerable sound, a sound that he never would've connected to his leader. 

Namjoon didn't seem to be capable of speaking, he just kept letting out weak sobs and gasping breaths, and Jin tugged him back into his chest. Namjoon immediately burrowed, and Jin rocked them slowly back and forth, grabbing his phone off the bedside table and texting with one hand, hoping that Yoongi would wake up from the sound. He sent Yoongi the message to wake the others and have them outside his room, but not come in at the moment. 

He figured that Namjoon would do better surrounded by their love, that was where their leader always seemed the happiest, but first Jin had to calm him down a little bit. He didn't want Namjoon to be overstimulated by too much happening around him when he was in the middle of some sort of panic attack. He tossed his phone onto his bed, still rocking them both and continued to do so until he heard Namjoon's breathing level out a little bit. 

He was still crying, but it was quieter, less gasping than before. "You alright?" Jin asked, slowly moving them towards the bed. Namjoon followed his lead without complaint, and Jin tipped them over and curled around Namjoon, holding the younger against his chest. "What's going on, baby." Namjoon's face was still being drowned with tears, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I-" he sobbed again, and shook his head, making Jin instantly start to smooth his hand over Namjoon's head again, and coo to him gently. 

He heard a small scuffle in the hallway, and sighed in relief. The rest of his dongseangs were there, which would make things easier to calm Namjoon. But first he needed to know what happened. 

"It's ok," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Namjoon's forehead. "Just tell hyung what's happening. Hyung will make it better." He hoped he could keep the promise, no matter what the problem was. 

Namjoon sobbed again, and then slowly lifted up his arm, which was covered with his pajama shirt, and the robe that he'd worn. Jin's eyes locked onto the limb, and then he threw up a little in his mouth when he saw that the wetness that covered it wasn't from the immense amount of years Namjoon had cried, but from a deep red substance that Jin had seen all to much of since he'd joined BTS, and they had all the practice injuries and stage accidents. 

"Joonie, Joonie what happened?" Jin demanded with a new urgency. He tore up the sleeve, and swallowed the bile filling up his mouth as his eyes took in the vertical cut that went up Namjoon's arm. Namjoon was sobbing harder than ever, and his eyes were drooping in a way that Jin didn't think was just from tears anymore, but from blood loss. 

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed, needing his dongseangs in the hallway to hear him. "CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" There was a loud sound as someone probably fell over, and then everyone was inside the room, and Yoongi was on the phone. 

They all took in the sight, and Jimin landed on his knees in front of the bed, pulling Namjoon's other sleeve to see a half finished cut. He let out a strangled cry, and Taehyung threw up all over the floor at all the blood. 

Hoseok grabbed onto Taehyung, knowing that the younger was sensitive to blood, and tugged him to the ground, stuffing his head between his knees and delegating the task of keeping an eye on him to Jungkook before hurrying over to the others. 

"Namjoon, what-what happened?" Hoseok asked, voice high pitched with horror and fear. Namjoon just kept crying, and his eyes dipped lower and lower, and his breathing got slower as Jimin and Jin wrapped a blanket around each of his arms, trying to stem the leaking of blood. Yoongi joined them a moment later, speaking fast and low into the phone as he noted that Namjoon didn't seem fully conscious. 

"Joon, stay awake, you have to stay awake," Jin told him, voice sounding desperate as he tried to keep himself together. "You can't close your eyes." He tapped on Namjoon's cheek, softly, and then firmly when Namjoon didn't respond. His cheek was cold, pale. Jin's mind immediately started to remind him that all the blood was flowing to the injuries, and out of them, draining Namjoon of the thing he needed to live. 

Jungkook was crying, Taehyung was shaking and trying not to have a panic attack, Jimin and Hoseok were both freaking out, Yoongi was ripping out his hair as he communicated with emergency services, and Jin was just trying not to vomit all over Namjoon and his bed. 

They spent so long like that, that when Yoongi sprinted out and returned with two paramedics, it felt even more surreal. 

"When did you find him?" A man asked Jin, his partner lifting Namjoon's eyelids to shine a flashlight in them. "A-About fifteen minutes ago?" Jin offered up, not knowing the exact time. "I didn't see th-the cue at first." The paramedic didn't seem to hear him, and the two males quickly maneuvered Namjoon into a proper position on the stretcher, and went off without a second look. 

Yoongi was still on the phone, with their manager now, and was communicating transport for them to the hospital. Jin couldn't breathe at all, he couldn't think at all. He was extraordinarily thankful that Yoongi was keeping everything moving, since Jin didn't think he'd be able to. Although for Yoongi, keeping things moving was probably the only thing that was keeping him from becoming like Taehyung. 

They all had different reactions to trauma, and Jin could clearly see how everyone was. 

As soon as Namjoon was gone, so were they, hurrying out of the dorm and racing to the van that their manager had pulled up. They were in such a rush that they didn't even see the group of women walking down the street, the ones that had their phones out and taping them. 

"Go!" Jin demanded as soon as the doors were closed. Sejin obeyed the command, and they were moving before all of them even had seat belts on. They were following the ambulance as close as they could, thankful that there wasn't much traffic so late into the night. 

Jin could hear sobbing from the back, and he would typically have been turned around and comforting his dongseangs as best he could. But this wasn't a bout of homesickness, or insecurity. This was heartbroken wails because they didn't know whether or not their leader, their brother was going to die. Jin's hands were coated in blood, and so were Jimin's and Hoseok's. 

His eyes were trapped on the liquid, and he suddenly could only see the torn up flesh of Namjoon's arm, the rivulets of blood coming down. It was flooding everywhere, it was covering everything. Namjoon's face was pale, to pale, and his eyes were closed, and not opening, and his breathing was slowed, and then stopped and he was dead and he wasn't ever going to open his eyes and he was never again going to break a random toy and he was never again going to face palm at their terrible English skills or laugh at their crackheaded antics or do funny little dances or make those beautifully emotional speeches to their ARMY's or write rap lyrics with so much passion and perform them with a voice that broke through everyone's hearts. 

"Seokjin!" Jin heard coming from right behind him, and his throat was aching. Jin realized that he'd been making a strangled whining noise, high pitched with distress and trauma. 

He let Hoseok reaching around the seat, and gripping Jin's arm tightly, sure to leave bruises. The contact and slight dying helped to ground him though, and Jin shut his eyes and tried to dispel those thoughts. Namjoon would be fine, the paramedic collected him, and they were with him right now giving him IV's, and checking his pulse and all of those medical things that Jin had no clue about. He would be fine. They would get him help, any type of help he needed. They would do anything for him to be safe and happy again. 

Jin reached around and grabbed Hoseok's hand fully in his own, and the sobbing from the back got a little quieter as all of the members gripped each other. In the drivers seat, Sejin was focused straight on the road. Emotion took a backseat, he had to focus on his idols. 

They flew down the streets, the ambulances lights ahead of them, a hope that Namjoon was still alive and breathing. They would get to the hospital, and they would stitch up Namjoon and he would be fine. He had to be fine. 

As soon as they were in the parking lot, they were all out. They hurried inside, and Sejin took point. "Kim Namjoon," he half screamed at the nurse at the desk. "He was just brought in by an ambulance." The nurse took in their appearances, face tight, and nodded. She probably got people like them a lot, and sympathy shone through as she quickly typed Namjoon's name into her computer. 

"He's been taken into the OR," she said after a second. "The waiting room is over there. I'll have someone bring you some wipes, and a new shirt for you," she said, directly to Jin. Jin knew that he was stained with Namjoon's blood, and the offer of something to get away from it was very welcome. 

They headed over to the stiff plastic chairs, and sat down, twitchy with adrenaline and terror. A nurse with dyed blonde hair came over after a moment, and he handed off the wipes and offered Jin a small side room for him to change. Jin did so, and threw the shirt into the trash. He never wanted anything to do with it. 

He wiped off desperately at his skin, throwing down the reddened wipes as they came away stained. His skin was wiped clean, but Jin could feel the stickiness still all over him. 

He was suddenly stricken with a jolt of panic, and whipped out of the room and back to the rest of his dongseangs, eyes flitting over all of them to make sure they were all there, and safe. Once he saw that they were there, he huffed out a breath, and sat down beside Jimin, tugging the younger into his arms. 

Jungkook and Taehyung were in the middle of the row of chairs, with Hoseok, Yoongi, and Sejin in that order next to them, and Jimin on their other side. They were all holding onto one another, and Jimin and Hoseok had also wiped off any trace of blood on them. They sat there in silence, only broken by them shifting to get closer to another member, and all of them whispering small assurances to their maknaes in the middle of the group. 

Taehyung was still trying to calm down, and Jungkook had tugged the elder halfway into his lap, everyone else just trying their best to be holding them both. They watched as nurses and doctors streamed past, everything hurried and too loud, then too quiet. There was beeping and pages over the intercom, and everything else happening except them getting any information on their leader. 

Until the same nurse that had brought them the wipes and Jin an extra shirt walked closer. "Kim Namjoon?" He asked, and Sejin was the first to stand and approach the nurse. He must've seen something in the man's face, because he tugged the nurse aside, and left the members of BTS waiting. 

"What is he doing?" Snarled Hoseok angrily. His knuckles were white as he grabbed Yoongi's hand, and the armrest of his chair. Yoongi don't complain about the harsh grip, and only watched the back of their manager. They saw his shoulders crumple, and then he was nodding, nodding, and turning back around towards them. 

He walked close, until he was almost touching Taehyung's knees, and leaned it. He grabbed Yoongi and Jin, who were on the ends, and brought them close. 

He opened his mouth, and they could all read his face clear as day. "They tried their best," Sejin whispered. "He was gone before he got into the operating room. They tried to bring him back, but it was too late," he said in a shaking voice, as tears cascaded down his face. 

Strangely enough, Taehyung was the only one not to make a sound. Both Yoongi and Hoseok let out half formed screams, Yoongi biting his lip, and blood falling in a trail down his chin along with tears. Jin and Jimin cried out as well, but their wails were drowned with one another's shoulders, clutching their members even tighter, and trying to hold them together when everything was falling apart. Jungkook just wailed, his fingernails pushing into his skin as he sobbed. 

Taehyung was just staring, his eyes empty and glistening with tears that he'd cried through. They were puffy, and red, and Taehyung didn't make a sound as he was pushed harshly into someone's chest. 

Sejin kept whispering to them, medical terms the nurse had told him. Death by exsanguination, he told them. Blood loss, in layman terms. Suicide, the cuts had been self inflicted, and Namjoon had gone for help too late. He'd already bled out enough that he was halfway dead in Jin's arms. And by the time the paramedics had hooked him up to the IV, his veins were dryer than a desert. 

Sejin curled all of his remaining idols in his arms, and looked over to Jin. The eldest of BTS didn't look like he was even conscious, his mouth was open, and he was crying, but his eyes were glazed over, just as they had been when he was wailing in the car on the way to the hospital. He wasn't screaming now though, instead he looked like he was in shock. 

"We can see him. His body," Sejin said softly. "To say goodbye." 

He looked up at the nurse, who was respectfully looking away and giving them space. Sejin wondered how many times the nurse had had to watch families be shattered, and he wondered how the nurse could handle that part of the job. They pulled themselves up, Jungkook stumbling and grabbing onto Hoseok to help him walk down the hallway, and to a small side room. 

"He still has tubes attached, so please don't be alarmed," the nurse warned. "If you feel like it's too much, please let us know. I'm so sorry for your loss." He opened the door, and they all entered slowly. 

Namjoon was laying on a bed in the middle of the room. He had a blanket wrapped around him, up to his shoulders, and there was an IV stand and a pulse monitor beside the bed. Neither looked like they were in use, why would they be? Namjoon was dead. 

His eyes were closed, and he was so pale that his complexion put Yoongi to shame. He looked nothing like himself, which made sense. He wasn't himself anymore. 

"J-Joonie," Hoseok said softly, chest heaving in and out as he knelt by the bed, and sobbed. They all followed the dancers lead, and Sejin felt his own knees trembling as he took in the lifeless body. One by one, they all whispered small goodbyes. Jimin's hand shook as he reached out, wanting to just touch his hyung, wanting to try to tel himself that it wasn't real, and his hyung was still warm and soft like he always was. 

He couldn't bring himself to touch Namjoon's cheek though, he couldn't feel any heat radiating from the skin. He stepped back, and let Yoongi absorb him into a tight hug. 

"Come on," Yoongi said stiffly, ushering them all out of the room. He glanced back one more time at Namjoon, and the nurses who were standing around. They were probably some of the ones that had worked on Namjoon, and Yoongi stopped for a moment, bowing deeply. "Thank you," he thanked. The nurses just nodded to him, eyes telling Yoongi that they probably had seen many people viewing bodies, and Yoongi turned and walked out. 

They would have to release a statement soon. Sejin would deal with that. Then they would attend a funeral. A determine a new leader. Or determine if BTS was finished. After all, Namjoon had created BTS. He'd fought for them to debut, and fought to stay with them even when he was mocked for it. He'd taught them English, and stayed up late organizing their schedules, and writing their songs, and working tirelessly on his skills. Could they do all of that without him? 

They didn't know. They didn't know what they were going to do except sit together and cry for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment!!!💜💜💜💜


	25. Yoongi's Birthday Part2 (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two to Yoongi's Birthday, sorry it took so long to get out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is only partially connected to the story, so feel free to skip this, I'm just too freaking excited not to share it!!!! I got parental consent to let me apply to the next rotation of CFR (certified first responder) and EMT (emergency medical technician) training! This is like AMAZING and I am soooooooo excited!!! If I get accepted to CFR, then I'll be doing three days of training a week, three hours per day for four months alongside the other training at the fire hall, and for EMT it's four days a week, four hours a day for six months. If I get accepted, I might have updates come slower because I'll be studying a lot for the courses. Plus once I turn sixteen and I can go out on calls, I get to carry a triage bag with me!!!! Ok, sorry for this super long AN, onto the chapter!

Yoongi cursed as he stared blankly at his notebook. The pen he'd been using to write out his emotions had broken, and red ink stained his hands, the notebook, and dripped towards his bed sheets. 

Yoongi swore again, standing up and chucking the notebook onto his desk, and the pen into the trash can. He stared at his hands, sticky scarlet staining everything. His stomach rolled anxiously as his thoughts went darker, went to a place full of jagged rocks and shadows. He hated feeling like this, and at the moment, he hated his other bandmates. 

He didn't understand what could've possessed them to play a prank like that on him. They'd all seen how upset Jungkook got after his birthday prank, and how other birthday pranks for other idol groups had ended up. It rarely ever turned out well, and so Yoongi just didn't, just couldn't understand why they would do it to him. Especially go as far as they did! 

He stomped to his door, pausing when his hand was a centimeter from the knob. He didn't want to look at any of them at the moment. He really didn't. If he had to face any of his bandmates, Yoongi was worried that he'd say, or do, something he would regret later on. He was furious, but he didn't want to actually hurt any of them. Yoongi finally opened the door, deciding that he wanted to wash his hands off more than he wanted to avoid them, and walked outside into the hallway. 

It was empty, and he could hear quiet whispers from the living room. They must be having one of their little meetings, probably about Yoongi. He walked to the bathroom and quickly washed his hands, scrubbing away the scarlet ink, and then scrubbing at the sink a little to make sure it didn't stain. 

He dried off his hands, and then made to walk back to his room. He knew that it was about time for Jin to be making dinner, but Yoongi didn't care about it. He wasn't hungry in the least. 

Yoongi had his hand on his door when the voices coming from the living room got a little louder, and his eyes widened as he caught the sentence. 

"He was overreacting!" He heard someone yell, Jimin maybe? Yoongi gripped his door knob tightly, knuckles turning white, and he headed to the other end of the hallway, staying just out of sight, but in place so that he could hear what was being said. He had a right to know, since they were definitely talking about him. 

"Jiminie!" Taehyung rebuked, but Jimin continued. "No, he had no right to say that to Jin-hyung! It was just a prank!" Jin tried to speak up, but he was cut off by Namjoon. "He did overreact, but that isn't the point right now," their leader said stiffly. "Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do to apologize." Hoseok snorted. "He'll be fine. Yoongi-hyung gets angry whenever he's stressed out, we all know that. He'll cool down, and we can take him out to dinner or something since he didn't eat anything we brought for the party." 

Yoongi could feel the bite of his nails in his skin, and he pushed back the pain to instead focus on the conversation. It was just making him angrier, and angrier. 

"Can't everyone just calm down?" Jungkook asked, sounding slightly irritated himself. "We hurt hyung, and all you're saying is that he was overreacting!? I told Tae that his bit was over the top, and ignoring him completely was a dick move! We should be going to his room and apologizing, and begging for forgiveness!" 

The maknae's words were automatically contested, and Jimin broke in again. "I'm not going in there!" The dancer exclaimed. "He'll probably throw something at us! He's way to emotional right now. Wait until he gets over himself and comes out, and then we can apologize, and he can apologize to Jin-hyung!" 

Jin sounded exasperated when he finally spoke up. "Yoongi doesn't need to apologize to me," he said. "Jungkookie is right. We should go and apologize." Jimin huffed, and Hoseok spoke what it seemed both him, Namjoon, and Jimin were thinking. "We're not going," the dancer said. "Let him cool down." 

Yoongi gritted his teeth and stormed back to his room, wanting to scream at them to shut the hell up. Where did they get off saying he was overreacting!?! Had Yoongi ever treated them badly on their birthdays!? Had he ever let them fall right on the floor with only a cushion to stop them!? Had he ever dumped shit on their heads and then scolded them for it!? 

Yoongi slammed his door shut, knowing that the noise would attract attention. He didn't care. He grabbed his phone, and his shoes, and opened the door to see that all six members of BTS were standing in the hallway. Yoongi didn't feel like counting himself as one of them at the moment. 

"Fuck off," he snapped when Jimin opened his mouth. "Since I'm overreacting so much, I'll be leaving." He walked past them, and threw the dorm door shut as he walked out. 

He didn't give a shit where he was going, he just walked. He was sure that at least one of them had followed, since he heard the doors opening and shutting behind him, but Yoongi had purposefully dodged onto a street behind the dorm to avoid anyone finding him. 

He pulled his hood up, and a face mask on to hopefully ward off any fans who might see him. Yoongi walked all the way to a rather familiar building, one that he'd visited a few times, and picked up the maknaes from several other times. 

He opened up his phone, and texted Mark, standing outside and waiting until the eldest of Got7 hurried outside, and his eyes locked onto Yoongi's frame. 

"What did they do now?" Mark asked. Yoongi snorted, sneering before he looked down. "Talked about how I was overreacting, and how as soon as I calmed down I needed to apologize to Seokjin-hyung for being rude," he answered stiffly, feeling his sneer turn more into a stiff facade of anger. 

Mark exhaled stiffly, grabbed Yoongi around the middle, and pulled him into a tight hug. Yoongi predictably shoved at him, trying to get the other idol to release his hold, but Mark held on. After a minute, Yoongi went limp, tears starting to drop down his face yet again. 

Mark didn't say a word, knowing that Yoongi hated feeling coddled and vulnerable. He just gently released the slightly elder, and led him inside Got7's dorm. 

As soon as they walked in, half of Got7 was moving. Jaebum and Jackson were both looking irritated, while BamBam and Yugyeom were almost vibrating with anxiety. Jinyoung and Youngjae were both watching him carefully, and Mark settled Yoongi on the couch before anyone spoke. 

"I already told Jungkook not to come by," Yugyeom started, waving his phone slightly. "He promised he'd keep everyone away." Yoongi nodded mutely, and Mark sighed. "Come on, you can sleep in my room. I'll bunk with Jaebum, and tomorrow we can talk about how we're going to deal with your stupid bandmates." 

Yoongi waited until he and Mark were alone, and then cleared his throat slightly, fighting through his emotions. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked. Mark nodded, not asking any questions as he exited the room, and came back with a small white box. It was only when Yoongi was seated on the bed, and Mark had opened up the kit that he asked. "What's bleeding?" 

Yoongi held up his hands, small crescents cut into the skin. A few of them were dripping slowly, small beads of blood hanging off the skin. Mark winced minutely, and gently took Yoongi's hand to clean out the wounds, wrapping each palm in a layer of gauze before he snapped the first aid kit shut, and put it back where it was supposed to be. 

"Here, your phones got to be almost dead," Mark said, gesturing to a charger. Yoongi thanked him quietly, and settled back. "I'll see you in the morning. BamBam's cooking, so you won't get food poisoning," Mark joked lightly before leaving. Yoongi sighed as he was left alone, the lights off, and everything quiet. 

He leaned his head back, and tried to sleep. But much like whenever Yoongi was stressed, he couldn't. He resorted to plugging earbuds into his phone, and blasting one of his music playlists. Nothing was helping, and Yoongi punched Mark's bed. Finding that it at least released a little energy, Yoongi did it again, and again. He bit his tongue to avoid making any noise, and flailed like a three year old on a sugar high. 

Yoongi slammed his head back into the pillows, soon finding that it wasn't working as well as he had before. He leaned up a little bit more, and rocked his head back again. It knocked against the headboard of the bed, and Yoongi felt the sting cloud his mind. He did it a few more times, before he could feel the bump forming. 

Yoongi slid back down, scowl still on his face, but mind a little calmer than before. He slammed his eyes shut, and got lost in his playlist, Set It Off's 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing' screaming in his ears as he finally fell asleep. 

He slept fitfully, waking up several times. He listened all the way through Falling In Reverse's 'I Hate Everything About You' and into Fall Out Boy's 'Thanks For The Memories' when an idea struck him. It was cruel, and bad, and the kind of idea that Yoongi would think of only when he was emotionally done with everything, and angry at everyone. 

He pulled his phone towards him, opening up his notes app, and starting to outline his plan for the rest of the night. He spent an hour coordinating with his manager, and Sejin had already heard all about what happened from a staff member who'd seen Yoongi storming out of the building in tears, and Jungkook, who'd contacted him frantic. 

When morning came, and sunlight came streaming through the window, Yoongi jumped up. He headed towards where he knew Jaebum's room was, knocking swiftly and entering to see Mark sitting upright. Jaebum was nowhere to be seen, but the running water Yoongi could hear coming from the bathroom gave a plausible explanation for that. 

"You're plotting," Mark said, reading the look on Yoongi's face. Yoongi nodded, and Mark sighed. "Is it going to make them cry?" He asked. Yoongi nodded. "Alright, let's grab everyone else, they deserve to cry a little bit." 

Yoongi smiled slightly at the younger idols eagerness, and collapsed along while Mark woke everyone else in his group up, directing them to the kitchen. 

"Morning!" BamBam greeted, smiling a little tiredly as everyone streamed in. He quickly started handing out plates, and everyone worked their way through grabbing food, and then heading out to the living room. 

Yoongi took a small bite of his rice, chewing and swallowing as he watched the members of Got7 wake up, and then Mark directed everyone's attention to himself. "Alright. Yoongi-ssi has some plotting to go through, and we're going to be helping him get revenge on his members." 

No one had anything to say against that, except Yugyeom. "Jungkook feels really bad about what happened, and he's been keeping everyone else form coming here," the maknae noted. "He's really apologetic." Yoongi nodded. "He's exempt from the revenge," he told Yugyeom. 

Satisfied, Yugyeom took a happy bite of meat, and sat back to listen in. 

"I'm going to tell them I'm going on a hiatus from BTS," Yoongi started. Youngjae choked on his own bite of rice, eyes wide, and locked on Yoongi. "Are you serious?" He blurted out. "I thought this was revenge, not killing one of your bandmates with a heart attack!?" Mark just snorted, and the others waited for Yoongi to continue. 

"I've already connected my manager," Yoongi continued. "And he's taken care of getting Jungkook in on the plan." He pulled up his notes, passing his phone to Mark to read. "It basically just involves me going on a hiatus from BTS right in front of them, and Sejin-hyung already has fake papers concerning my new work going solo, and producing for other artists. I'll tell them what's really happening, after they have a chance to think about how pranking people by making them feel like nothing ends up." 

No one said a word, and Mark whistled quietly as he finished reading the notes Yoongi had made. "Your manager agreed to this?" He asked, and Yoongi nodded. Mark exhaled a small laugh. "You've got a cool manager," he said before clapping his hands. "Alright! We've got an interview in three hours! Everyone who's not Jaebum-ah had better be showered by then!" 

As all of Got7 scrambled, Mark turned back to Yoongi. "If something goes wrong, you can always stop by here," he said. Yoongi nodded, bowing slightly in thanks, and he headed towards the door. 

He wasn't going to the dorms, no, Yoongi was going straight to the Big Hit building. Sejin had already taken charge of contacting the other six members of BTS, and Jungkook specifically had gotten a call. Yoongi wasn't giving them a chance to calm down, he was moving fast and hard to get them back. 

Yoongi entered the Big Hit building right behind the rest of his bandmates. 

He saw the moment they saw him, and he smirked very slightly when he saw the glint in Jungkook's eyes. The maknae 100% knew about what was happening, and he wasn't going to be informing any of his hyung's about it. 

"Yoongi-ah," Jin started. Yoongi shut him down with a glare, and stalked away. He felt a vindictive sort of glee upon hearing little gasps coming from behind him at his response. 

He headed up to Sejin's office, smiling a little at his manager. "You alright?" Sejin asked, and Yoongi scoffed. "I'm pissed," he answered honestly. Sejin nodded in understanding. "They went completely too far," he agreed. "But I hope that you'll forgive them, eventually." Yoongi nodded. "Eventually," he agreed. He wasn't going to forgive them immediately after his revenge, but Jungkook had already been forgiven in his book. It would take a bit longer for the maknae to earn back his trust, and the others were still on thin ice. Especially Jimin and Hoseok. 

Speaking of the Devils, the door opened, and six men entered. All of them were looking a little apprehensive, and Sejin's face immediately went into a glare. He focused his gaze on Yoongi, not sparing them a glance. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Yoongi. Yoongi nodded stiffly, quiet aware that he was getting worried looks from the rest of his members. Sejin glanced at them, and allowed his glare to go darker. "I'm sure you can all assume just about why you've been called here?" He said sourly. Namjoon opened his mouth, but Sejin cut him off. "I don't want to hear excuses. I'll give you a summary now." They all straightened, and Yoongi saw Jungkook bracing himself in his peripheral vision. 

"Min Yoongi will be on indefinite hiatus from Bangtan starting today," Sejin said, and the effects were immediate, and immense. Hoseok grabbed Jin's hand, and Namjoon and Jimin both looked like they were about to fall over. Taehyung let out a strangled gasp, locking his hands around Jungkook's wrist. 

"Here are the papers. All you need to do is sign them, and you'll be put into projects for your work as Agust D, and producing for other artists," Sejin intoned, handing Yoongi a pen. 

Yoongi loosened his fists a little, and took the pen. He leaned down, but jolted back when the pen was literally slapped out of his hands. 

He looked up, a little started, and found Jimin above him, looking half frantic. "Is this real!?" Jimin demanded, tone high pitched with distress. He grabbed Yoongi's hand tightly. "Hyung, what are you doing!? You can't be serious! Bangtan is your life! We're your family!" Yoongi didn't have to pretend the way he ripped himself away, hand coming out to shove Jimin a few paces back. "Family doesn't pull birthday pranks like you did," he responded before seizing the pen, and marking his name down. 

Sejin took the papers back, and Yoongi turned and walked out of the room. He heard a loud noise, and then Hoseok yelling about how Sejin had to have found some part of their contract that made sure Yoongi couldn't go on hiatus from BTS. 

Yoongi just smirked in satisfaction, and stomped away. 

As soon as he arrived at their dorm, he walked to the closet, pulled out a poster board, and started working. He made the sign multicolored, and stole some of the glitter that Taehyung liked to play with from his room, sprinkling a handful all over the sign, and saving some to blow in his bandmates faces when they walked in. 

He was going all fricking out, and Yoongi couldn't wait to see how they enjoyed the prank when they found out it was fake. 

He heard rapid footsteps in the hall, and got into place, holding the sign up. 

The door opened, and Yoongi chucked the glitter right into Jin and Hosoek's faces. "SURPRISE!" He yelled as loud as he could, and he saw the way their faces went from deathly pale, to red, and then pale again. 

The sign Yoongi was holding read 'I'm Not Quitting' in rainbow colors. The other shoved their way in, and Yoongi tossed the sign to Jimin. "I hope you enjoyed the prank!" He cheered, tone slightly sarcastic. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Jin burst into tears, soon followed by Taehyung and Jimin. "Y-you fucking asshole!" Jin got out, smallish Yoongi's shoulder, and then tugging him into an octopus hug. The others all followed, and Namjoon was cursing quietly in Yoongi's ear. 

"We deserved that," Namjoon breathed wetly, tears streaming down his face. "We deserved that a lot. But please tell us that there isn't another prank, and those papers you signed were legit." Yoongi shook his head. "They were fake," he confirmed. 

Jimin was murmuring apologies, and soon Yoongi had every one of his five dongseangs, and one hyung apologizing to him over and over again. He pushed Jin away after two minutes, he was tired of hearing them beg for forgiveness. "All of you shut up," he snapped. They did so. "You pranked me, I pranked you. No more pranks. Got it?" They all nodded their consent. 

"Now someone go and clean Jimin up, because he looks terrible," Yoongi said, making Jimin smack his hyung, still messily sobbing. "Does this mean you forgive us?" Taehyung asked quietly, and Yoongi nodded slightly. "But if you ever do that again," he warned. 

They all nodded, and then Yoongi was wrapped in another tight hug. 

As soon as he was able to break free, Yoongi wiped his own eyes, and texted an all good message to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the chapter!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!💜💜💜💜💜


	26. New Co-Author!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Co-Author !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello all of you wonderful people!!! One of my friends (Jungkook Is My Bias So Fudge Off Sasaengs) on Quotev has offered to help me out with all of the requests I've received!! She's an amazing writer, and all of the chapters she writes will have her name, and the ones I write will have mine. I hope that all of you enjoy her writing as much as I do, and please stay safe and healthy!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	27. TXT Soobin/Hueningkai (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TXT Soobin/Hueningkai Romantic Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I literally never write ships, so this is probably reeeeeeeaaaaaallllyyyy bad. Sorry for that.   
> -Sayaka Pembrooke

Out of all the games that they had ever played, Hueningkai thought that his least favorite was the I Love You game. He disliked it more than the Pot and Hammer game, where he nearly got brained by Taehyun and Soobin, and the Shout In Silence game, where he nearly brained Beomgyu. He hated it because it made him get waaaaaay too close to a specific hyung, who's little bunny grin made him want to yeet himself off of a very tall building just to avoid completely and totally humiliating himself. 

Of course, poor Kai always managed to humiliate himself no matter what, so it was kinda a lost cause. 

Kai glanced around, trying his very best not to make eye contact with the tallest member of TXT, the leader who had displayed his prowess in the game before. Of course, because of that he was chosen to go first, and no one wanted to go up against him. 

Hueningkai knew he was already at a disadvantage. Soobin wouldn't choose Taehyun, since the second youngest would just laugh to avoid the game (unless it was against Beomgyu or Yeonjun when he got irritated at the eldest) and he wouldn't choose Yeonjun since he wanted his hyung to stew for a little bit in embarrassment. 

That left either Kai, or Beomgyu. He was desperately trying his best to shove Beomgyu under the bus, but Beomgyu was making it difficult by being so giggly and wide eyed. 

Soobin's eyes locked on him, and Kai stiffened completely, feeling a strange sense of deja vu considering how their last game had gone. "Hyuka-ah," Soobin called, his voice already light and flirtatious. "Trying to avoid hyungie is mean, you know?" He gave a very sweet pout, making his eyes big and watery, and Kai fell for it hook, line, and sinker. 

He was standing before he knew it, and drifting towards his leader with probably a very stupid expression on his face. But hey, what could Kai say? He was completely and totally whipped for his leader, who only looked at him like his precious dongseang. Honestly, Kai considered it worse than friend zoning. He was literally called a younger sibling, and called Soobin his older brother. The bromance was strong, and Kai was heavily disappointed in that. 

He took his place in front of his hyung, and steeled his expression. Yeonjun whooped from behind them, trying to stave off his own impending humiliation by mocking Hueningkai. He and Beomgyu started pitching their voices up high, wailing like girls in an attempt to simulate fangirls watching them. 

"Ningning," Soobin started, winking, and bringing his hand up to caress Kai's jawline. "You know, you're always so adorable when you're cuddling those plushies. It always makes me," he leaned in closer, lips almost brushing Kai's ear. "Love you more." 

Kai could feel his entire body heating up, and he figure that everyone in the world could see the scarlet shade his face was turning. He clenched his jaw, waiting as Soobin pulled back, and pouted slightly when he saw he hadn't made Kai back down. It was Kai's turn now, and Soobin gave him an almost haughty 'come at me' expression. 

Kai grinned, Soobin wanted to bring his plushies into this? Ok then. Plushies it is. 

"But, hyungie," he said, pulling out his cutest, most vulnerable pout. The one that always made Yeonjun coo, and Beomgyu buy him ice cream. "You never come and cuddle me, so I have to cuddle my plushies. If you wanted to cuddle, I'm always there. Because," he followed Soobin's lead, and stroked a hand through his hair, and down towards where his jaw met his neck. "I love you, Soobinie-hyung." 

Kai could see some of the cameramen looking a bit red, and he grinned in accomplishment before he turned and saw that Soobin looked totally calm. Seriously!?!? That didn't even phase him?! What did it take to break the elder!?!

Yeonjun laughed in the background. "Hyuka's in trouble now!" He sung, making everyone laugh, and Soobin grin while Kai winced. 

Soobin took two steps forwards, until they were literally pressed together. Then he leaned even closer, making sure to angle the microphone so that the cameras audio would pick it up clearly. He exhaled warm air over Kai's neck, making the maknae shiver, and instinctively let out a high pitched giggle. 

Instantly, Soobin grinned. "I love you, maknae-ah," he cooed, puffing again, and Kai collapsed into giggles, the ticklish feeling spreading over his neck. 

He pulled back, covering his neck protectively, and glared at Soobin. His face was bright red, and Kai didn't think it would ever turn back the proper shade. Not when he saw the way Soobin did a quick dance for the cameras, a healthy dose of aegyo included. 

Kai stalked back to his seat, falling into it with a puff, and getting sympathetic looks from Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Taehyun was just focused on not getting picked as Soobin's neck victim. 

He curled up in his seat, and ignored everything that he wasn't forced to participate in for the rest of shooting. He got a few wayward looks from his hyung's, but Kai made sure to brush them off as they headed back to their dorm. 

"Hyuka," Yeonjun started as soon as they were through the door. Kai whirled around, giving his eldest hyung a mischievous smirk. "I call first shower!" He yelled, successfully getting attention away from him. He darted for the bathroom, and all but Taehyun let out shouts, but Kai got there first, and closed and locked the door. 

He leaned against it for a moment, tuning out Beomgyu's cries of hyung privileges, and then shucked off his clothes. Oh jeez Taehyun was 100% gonna corner him as soon as they were alone, and he was going to get questioned. 

As Kai turned on the water, he considered what might happen. He was about 80% sure that Taehyun already had a clue about his feelings of Soobin. After all, the second youngest had caught Kai an embarrassing number of times watching Soobin fancams, as well as on a few anonymous fan accounts that stoutly supported Choi Soobin. Taehyun probably didn't care, after all, Kai was also pretty sure that his closest hyung was trying to fight off a little crush on Beomgyu. 

He knew for sure that Beomgyu had a little thing for Taehyun, so he wished them the best in their mess, he had one of his own to deal with! 

Oh well, if he got cornered then Kai would do what he did best. Joke his way out of it. Taehyun wasn't one to push until someone broke, not unless he thought it very necessary. Kai's situation wasn't nearly enough to warrant Taehyun's full pressure. Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and most importantly Soobin seemed purely oblivious, which was good. 

Kai didn't think he could handle Soobin trying to stammer his way through letting Kai down slowly, especially since he knew that Soobin would be feeling killed inside for disappointing his maknae. 

He leaned against the wall of the shower, rinsing the suds out of his hair, and pouring out some conditioner to keep his hair nice. Yeonjun had drilled them on hair care more than the stylists had, and Kai didn't think he'd gone more than a week without hearing Yeonjun shriek about how his hair was going to fall out from all the dyeing. 

Kai sighed, shutting off the water and stepped out to wrap a towel around himself, and get out before someone picked the lock. 

He slid out of the bathroom, watching as Beomgyu laughed in Yeonjun's face and locked the door, Yeonjun's cry of frustration probably waking up half of Seoul. He headed to the bedroom, finding it empty as he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, and shifted through his drawers to find some pajamas. 

"Hey Kai-ah," Taehyun said, and Kai whirled around, letting out a dolphin pitched shriek as he found the elder staring at him from his bunk. "Taehyun-hyung!" He screeched. "You gave me a heart attack!" Taehyun laughed, scurrying down the ladder, and shrugging. "Well you nearly put everyone in the studio into a diabetic shock, with how sweet you and Soobin-hyung were being." 

Kai felt his face pale. He'd totally known he'd been caught. Dang it, why did he have to be right? 

"Stop freaking out, I'm not going to say anything," Taehyun said, reaching out to comfort his maknae. Kai relaxed into the touch, and allowed Taehyun to sit him down on Yeonjun's bunk. 

"So, I guess that hero crush on Hoseok-sunbaenim has passed its way down," Taehyun joked a little, and Kai just shrugged. "Are you ok?" Taehyun asked. Kai shrugged again. "It's not like I expect anything," he responded quietly. "I'm his little brother, plain and simple. I'm the maknae he needs to care for. And besides, it's not like anything could actually happen no matter anyone's feelings." 

His pessimistic viewpoint only got Taehyun to tsk at him. "I don't know," Taehyun said. "I don't think you've seen the way Soobin-hyung sometimes stares at you. Honestly, Yeonjun-hyung put on his sunglasses to avoid looking. You'll never know if you don't say anything." 

Kai threw himself back, curling up around Yeonjun's soft blankets. "Uughhhh," he groaned loudly. "Hyung also stares at Jin-sunbaenim, and Yeonjun-hyung like they hung the sun and the stars," he noted. "He loves everyone. If he would just stop with that bunny grin and the aegyo show he pulls literally everywhere, this would be a lot easier!!" 

Taehyun chuckled, patting his back comfortingly. "Yeah, I got no advice useful to this situation," he said. Hueningkai glared at him, and Taehyun stuck his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, but it's true! I'm only a little older than you are, you think I've ever done this?" 

Kai just groaned again, and rolled over. Taehyun shook his head, standing, and wandering to the door. "Soobin-hyung is cooking dinner," he said. "After we eat I'll wrangle Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu-hyung out on a shopping trip." Kai lifted his head, quite confused as to how Taehyun would lure both hyung's out on a shopping trip when it was dark, but Taehyun smiling sassily. "They'll come," he assured. "And Soobin-hyung and you can hang out alone." 

With that deceleration, he left, and Kai grabbed one of Yeonjun's pillows, stuffed it over his face, and screamed. 

\---  
Taehyun walked out with a grin, and Soobin and Beomgyu stuck their heads out from the kitchen when they heard a wailing only known to one creature. 

"...what did you do to Kai?" Beomgyu questioned. Taehyung smirked, and both of them decided to leave the maknaes to their business.   
\---

Kai only stopped screaming when Yeonjun entered the bedroom with wet hair, and demanded to know why Kai wasn't using someone else's pillow. 

He groaned, log rolled off of the bunk, and allowed Yeonjun to step over him as he got dressed, and exited the room still heavily questioning the maknaes sanity. 

Kai was questioning his sanity as well. How in heck was he supposed to be stuck alone with Soobin, his crush, or an undefined amount of time? Not to mention the fact that Taehyun was expecting him to confess!!!! Kai didn't want to be rejected in the sweet and gentle way Soobin probably would reject him in. That would literally be freaking awful, and then the team dynamics would be awkward, and MOA would take notice, and things would go crazy and everyone would know that it was all Kai's fault because he couldn't keep his mouth and heart shut. 

He rolled over on the floor, laid face down, and screamed again. 

"SHUT UP! WE'RE WATCHING TV!" Beomgyu yelled. Kai did shut up, standing up, climbing up into his bunk, and burying himself in his plushies. He was way to awkward for this! 

He laid there until there was a loud voice calling him to eat, and Kai was about to ignore it when Soobin walked into the bedroom, a slightly concerned expression on his face. "Hey, Ningning," he called. Kai jolted upright, staring into Soobin's eyes as the leader smiled gently at him. "Are you feeling ok? Did Taehyun-ah upset you with something he said?" 

Kai shook his head quickly, hopping up and nearly knocking his head against the ceiling in his hurry to get to the ground. "N-no, I'm fine," he assured. Soobin raised a brow, lifting his hand and resting it on Kai's forehead. "You don't feel warm," he murmured, using the backs of both hands to feel his cheeks. "Alright. Go and get some food," he finally said. Kai eagerly left the bedroom, plopping down in his seat at the table, and grabbing for some of the japchae Soobin had cooked. 

"Thanks hyung!" Beomgyu cheered as they all started eating. Soobin smiled, settling into his own seat, and taking a big bite. "Mmm. It turned out good," he said in satisfaction. The others all nodded in assent, and talk faded as they all ate. 

Kai relished the break in people staring at him, and chowed down. Unfortunately, the said break couldn't last forever, and far to soon everyone had wiped their plates clean, and were passing them to Yeonjun, who was on dish duty. 

Yeonjun did the customary grumble about chores, but grabbed everything and set off to do his job. The others all gathered in the living room, all prepared to sit around and watch a movie together. 

Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu though, and the two vanished for two minutes before hey were back, but dressed in clothes proper to wear outside. "We're gonna go shopping," Taehyun said. Kai opened his mouth, eyes blown wide, but Taehyun just smirked at him, and tugged Beomgyu behind him as they rushed out. 

"You too hyung!" Beomgyu yelled, and Yeonjun's yell followed them as they dragged the eldest out of the dorms with them. 

After a second, Soobin started laughing. "At least we know that Taehyun is in good spirits," the leader said. He grinned at Kai, and Kai fought off a very unmanly coo at the adorable sight. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

Kai nodded immediately, and followed Soobin like a puppy as the elder headed to the couch, and curled up. Kai sat a few inches away, but was swiftly tugged into Soobin's side, and wrapped in his arms. Kai wriggled, slightly uncomfortable, until they had completely switched positions, and Soobin was being grabbed onto by Kai. Kai flushed a little bit, but he might as well enjoy the free cuddles while they lasted. He had to tell Soobin before Taehyun arrived back at the dorm with Beomgyu and Yeonjun. If he didn't....Kai didn't want to think of what kind of this Taehyun would pull. Most likely a bunch of flirty pranks and things, directed at Soobin, and the prankster being framed as Kai.

Kai sat there, cuddling his hyung into his chest as the two watched one of the Marvel cinematic universe movies that Kai had probably seen at some point, but didn't exactly recognize. He was much more focused on planning out exactly what he was going to say to his leader. 

It wasn't going well, and Kai exhaled, long and slow, closed his eyes for a moment, and then refocused. "Soobin-hyung," he began. 

Soobin obviously heard the slight shakiness in his tone, and his hyung sat up to pause the movie, and give Kai his full attention. The gaze made Kai gulp a little, and his mind went blank. Soobin seemed worried, touching Kai's hand with his. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "You look nervous, Hyuka." Kai swallowed thickly, trying to figure out watt he'd planned on saying. "Uhh..." He found that it was almost hard to move his jaw to speak, and Kai swallowed again. "Taehyun-hyung wanted me to tell you something, well he forced me to do it and he's going to probably make fun of me forever whether I do it or not, and he got Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu-hyung out of the dorm and all, so I have to tell you before they get back or said mocking of me for eternity will commence and so-" 

Soobin cut him off with two hands clasping his cheeks. "Whoa, settle down maknae-ah," Soobin said with a little grin. "I can barely understand you. All I've gotten from that was Taehyun-ah told you to tell me something, and you'll be in trouble if you don't." Kai nodded, ears burning as Soobin didn't remove his hands. "Alright," Soobin said calmly. "Is something wrong? Has anyone been bothering you at school or anything?" Kai shook his head. Soobin gave him a gentle look, and squished his cheeks. "We'll give me a hint," he said before his face got serious. "Really, Kai. Tell me what's up." 

Kai shifted away, and Soobin let him, his hands falling back down in between the two. 

Kai took a fortifying breath, looked into his hyung's eyes, decided that was far to embarrassing to do, looked away, found that he couldn't speak out of pure embarrassment, and slapped his own cheeks. Soobin leaned back a little, and Kai shook his head quickly. "Ok. I'm good," he finally said. "I like you, hyung," he said fast. "A lot. More than a brother, or a leader or whatever. I know that we have dating bans, and you like 99% don't like guys but Taehyun-hyung was literally going to pull something I don't even want to imagine if I didn't tell you, so yeah." 

Kai stood up, fully intending to throw himself out a window before Soobin could answer, but a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

Soobin laughed as he pulled Kai back down onto the couch, wrapping his limbs all around his maknae in an octopus hug. "Awwww, you were worried about that?" Soobin cooed. "Ningning, I don't think there's a totally straight idol under Big Hit Entertainment. I mean, around so many guys who look like THAT, I don't think it's possible to not at least be a little interested." Soobin chuckled a little. "And besides, haven't you seen how Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other? Honestly, I constantly feel the need to remind them to keep it a little subtler!" 

Kai ducked down, biting his lip harshly. There still hadn't been a thing concerning Soobin and Kai. Soobin seemed to acknowledge that, and placed his head on Kai's shoulder. "You're still my maknae," Soobin began, and Kai stiffened. Just like he'd thought, Soobin was trying to let him down easy. 

"But if you want to give it a try, I'm willing," Soobin said, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Kai's cheek. "I like you to, NingNing. A lot. You were so cute since we first met, how could I not!" He nuzzled Kai's cheek, and Kai grinned brightly in shock. "Really?" He asked, voice excited. Soobin chuckled, and Kai turned around. 

He expected Soobin to look calm and cool, smiling from the tone of his voice. He did not, however, expect Soobin to be the exact color of cherries, and his ears look like they'd been painted fire truck red. Soobin looked more embarrassed than him! Which was seriously saying something!! 

Kai couldn't really say anything else, so he just turned around their positions, and cuddled Soobin into his lap, wrapping himself all around his hyung. They shared a few soft pecks, and Kai amused himself by pressing kisses across Soobin's entire face. 

Eventually though, they settled down, and just cuddled while watching the Avengers destroy things. Soobin cheered when Scarlet Witch came out of the church, wailed when Pietro died, and Kai shrieked watching the Avengers in a circle being badass. A few minutes to the end of the movie, the front door jangled, and then opened. 

"YELL IF YOU'RE NOT DECENT!" Beomgyu cried out. Kai jolted up, face dark red, and Soobin yelled right back, "Literally he's underage!" He just got cackling in return, and then all three of their missing members tromped in. 

All of them were carrying a bag or two, and Taehyun looked supremely satisfied. "I'm glad you took my advice, Kai," he said. Kai pouted petulantly, and Yeonjun chuckled as he patted Soobin's head. Soobin smacked his hyung's hand away, looking a little red. "Alright, let's leave the lovebirds alone," Yeonjun said. "We'll give them a week maybe? And then we can all start on locking Bamgyu and Taehyunie in the bedroom for a good long while." 

Beomgyu preened while Taehyun took a page from his hyung and dongseangs books, and flushed. "Time for bed!" Taehyun roared, stomping to the bedroom, followed by Kai and Soobin. 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu laughed for a little longer, before eventually following their other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope this was a decent chapter!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜  
> -Sayaka P.


	28. TXT Taehyun Eating Disorder Ft. Concerned BTS (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TXT Taehyung eating disorder ft. concerned BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of starving oneself

The day started out reasonably normal, well, reasonably normal for the Bangtan Boys. 

"Hey, Jimin stole my sock!" Hoseok screeched, glaring at Jimin, who was innocently pulling on a pair of Hoseok's bright, rainbow and cat printed socks. "Give them back!" Hoseok cried out, diving for the younger. Jimin screamed when he was shoved back into Jungkook, hitting the maknaes phone out of his hands. 

"OUCH! Hobi-hyung's hitting me!" Jimin wailed at the same time Jungkook yelled, "JIMIN BROKE MY PHONE!" 

Inside the kitchen, Jin exhaled once, twice, three times. He turned around, only seeing Namjoon in the kitchen. "Namjoon-ah, please watch the food," he said politely. Namjoon bounced up with a grin, one that fell when Jin leveled a finger, and a glare at him. "And I said 'watch' it. Not 'touch' it. Just watch it." Namjoon nodded like a kicked puppy, and Taehyung burst into laughter as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Namjoon-hyung got scolded!" He cackled, making Namjoon yelp, and Jin pray for patience with the six toddlers he'd agreed to take care of. "Great, since you think it's so funny, you can watch him watch the food," Jin directed, before racing out to stop anyone from dying. 

"Hoseok, let go of Jimin. Jimin, give Hoseok back his socks. Jungkook, your phone is perfectly fine," he said in a single breath, glaring at them all. Hosoek groaned as he flopped back, one sock in his hand, and the other halfway off Jimin's foot. Jimin miserably pulled off the other one, and got up to fetch a new pair, and Jungkook just curled in on himself, cradling his phone with a glare on his face. 

Jin groaned shortly. "Hoseok, go get Yoongi. If he's not up in the next five minutes, you aren't eating breakfast." 

Hoseok's eyes popped out of his head. "Why me!?" He demanded. Jungkook laughed, and Jin resisted the urge to neck chop the maknae. Jungkook would only do it back to him. "Because I said so, and because-" 

"NAMJOON BURNED THE TOAST!" Taehyung cried out, voice piercingly loud. Hoseok and Jungkook both snorted while Jin hurried off to the kitchen to figure out what the heck his leader was doing to his precious cooking space. 

He sighed when he found Namjoon staring resolutely at the wall, and a plate of bread sitting on the counter. The bread was well past toasted, and blackened around pretty much all of it. "Jin-hyung, I swear, I didn't even touch it!" Namjoon squeaked. "It just started to smoke, and so I grabbed it and then Taehyung started yelling, but it isn't my fault!" 

Jin just sighed again. He was more than used to Namjoon's insane talent in breaking things. He patted Namjoon on the shoulder, and turned him around. "It's ok, Joonie. I can make more. Why don't you go make sure Hoseok wakes up Yoongi, and Taehyung, go cuddled Jungkookie. He's sulking right now." 

Namjoon and Taehyung both grinned, and set off to complete their tasks while Jin pulled out more bread. 

He heard a yelp as Taehyung probably have Jungkook a surprise hug, and then a small sigh as the two maknaes shifted to cuddle together. The sounds, and actions he knew were occurring, made Jin smile as he threw out his previous attempts at cooking breakfast. 

Jin hummed as he fixed the new food, settling everything onto the table and clapping his hands. "ANYONE NOT AT THE TABLE ISN'T EATING!" He yelled. Magically, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin all teleported into the room. Jin shook his head at his maknaes antics, and leaned out into the hallway to see Hoseok carrying Yoongi over his shoulder. 

"I got him!" Hosoek cheered, dodging Yoongi's furious attempts to smack him, and depositing the elder right in front of Jin. Hosoek dived to the side, far out of Yoongi's range, and started eating. 

"Yoongi, murder him later," Jin ordered. "We're meeting with TXT today, to help them out with their choreography for Can't You See Me. Yeonjun-ah said that Taehyun-ah, and Soobin-ah have been having problems with their knees." That made Yoongi settle a little, understanding the stress their juniors bodies were being put under, and understanding that as their seniors it was their job to help. 

Satisfied that no one would be dying, Jin pulled the platter of eggs and toast towards himself, watching as Jimin used chopsticks in a different way than usual. He made them into a catapult, shooting a few scraps of eggs at Taehyung, who laughed and shot some back. Jin allowed the childish antics, enjoying the more relaxed atmosphere as they all age. 

"Alright," Namjoon said after everyone had cleared their plates. "Taehyung and Jimin, clean up the table. Everyone else get ready, we're leaving in an hour." 

They obeyed easily, and everyone headed off by themselves. 

Jin headed to the bathroom, showing as quick as he could, and then heading back to his room. He shifted around in his drawers for a moment, deciding what he wanted to wear. He felt the urge to look his best, since he always wanted to provide a good example of beauty for his dongseangs! But also they would be working out, so Jin sighed and grabbed a pair of comfortable gray sweatpants, and a baby blue t-shirt. He pulled a nice white sweater overtop the shirt, liking how it settled across his shoulders. 

Jin hummed a random tune as he grabbed the pants, and then turned around to brush his hair. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screeched, finding Yoongi standing in his doorway, casually staring at Jin, who was still half naked. "What are you doing?" Jin questioned. Yoongi shrugged. "That tune you were humming, it's nice," he said before he ducked out. Jin tossed his head back, groaning. He loved his Yoongles, and loved his music no matter where his inspiration came from. But he did hope this was the last time Yoongi got inspiration from him humming while he changed into his clothes. 

Jin pulled on his pants, and then brushed out his hair until it was styled how he liked it. Then he headed out to check on who was ready. 

Taehyung's door was open, but the second youngest wasn't present, so Jin surmised that he was the one in the shower currently. Namjoon was brushing his hair, and Jimin and Hoseok were sitting on the couch, fully dressed and accessorized. 

"Hey, hyung, do you think their necks are hurting?" Hoseok called. Jin blinked, mind blanking out before he realized that his dongseang must be talking about TXT. He thought over the question, remembered the choreography of TXT's song. "Probably," he responded. "But Yeonjun-ah was focused on their knees. Apparently Taehyun-ah specifically has been having issues." 

Hoseok nodded, and Jin walked back into the kitchen to grab water bottles for all of them. By the time he'd fetched the drinks, everyone was out, and Taehyung was fluffing his hair to make it dry faster. 

"Everyone good?" Jin asked as he tossed the keys to Yoongi. Yoongi headed out without waiting for their answers, and Jin chuckled. They all raced to catch up with the second eldest, knowing from experience that while he wouldn't leave them behind, he might lock them out for a minute or two. Namjoon took shotgun, while Taehyung, Hoseok and Jin sat in the middle row, and Jungkook and Jimin took the back. 

"What station?" Yoongi asked, getting a few ear ringing replies from Hoseok and the maknaes. He simply turned it on to a random channel, not listening to any whining about wanting to hear something else. 

The drive up to the building was full of whining and singing along, at equal amounts. When they pulled into the front, Hoseok was the first one to spring out, and hurry up to studio two, where TXT was going to meet them. 

Taehyung complained about being left behind as he and Jin also rushed to follow. The others all hurried behind them, and soon enough they were all inside studio two. 

TXT hadn't arrived yet, which made Jin sigh in relief, and they all shifted to start to stretch. Jimin plugged his phone into the speakers, and started to blast Got7's 'Just Right' through the practice room. 

Jin laughed quietly as he saw Jimin tug Hoseok into stretching with him, and yanked Hoseok forwards as hard as possible, making the elder scream that he was going to break something. Jimin only released him after he got his cackling out, and then Hosoek yanked him forwards as well. Unfortunately for Hosoek, Jimin was more flexible, and so his attempt as vengeance only made Jimin groan quietly. 

"Jimin, don't break him!" Namjoon warned upon seeing Jimin getting ready to rip Hosoek apart again. 

"Yeah, isn't breaking things Namjoon-hyungs job?" A slightly sassy voice asked. They all turned, and saw Yeonjun and his dongseangs at the door. The maknaes burst out laughing, while Namjoon and Hoseok pouted. "I don't break EVERYTHING!" Namjoon stated, and all that got him was a raised eyebrow from Yoongi. 

"Hey, why don't you guys all stretch, and then we can take a look at the choreography," Jin offered, making the younger idols smile and nod. "Thanks for helping!" Hueningkai thanked, bowing cutely. His hyung's followed his lead, and Jin just ruffled the taller boys hair fondly. "It's nothing. Now small warning, as you just saw Jiminie will try to rip you apart, so don't stretch with him." 

Jimin yelped, releasing Hoseok's hands, and standing up. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that to them! They're way more important than Hoseok-hyung!" 

Jin chose to ignore the things that spewed out of Hosoek's mouth in response, allowing Yoongi to take charge of smacking him upside the head. 

After everyone had settled a little, TXT shifted around to spread out, and started to stretch. Jungkook nabbed Taehyun immediately, tugging the second youngest close to him. Taehyun blushed a little, growing the slightly awkward smile he always did around his seniors, but Jungkook in particular. Jungkook smiled brightly back, and directed Taehyun to sit down so they could stretch. 

"How have you been?" Jungkook asked as they both bent over their knees. "I'm ok," Taehyun responded. "What about you, hyung?" Jungkook grinned a little, still feeling that jolt of childish glee at being called a hyung. "I'm great!" With that, they went back to stretching. Jungkook and Taehyun were sitting across from one another, and after a moment Jungkook straightened up, glancing at Taehyun. 

What he saw made him purse his lips, a frown working its way across his face. Taehyun looked a little...small. Jungkook shook his head, brushing it off. Taehyun was small, it was just how he was built. He was pretty tall, and would end up taller by the time he was Jungkook's age, but he was very thin. Just in case, Jungkook glanced around at the rest of TXT. He nodded a little, they all looked normal. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

"Jungkook-hyung? Are you ok?" Taehyun asked, making Jungkook jolt a little. His face spread in a bashful grin, and he nodded. "I'm fine, just zoned out for a second!" He announced, and Taehyun let it go with a small laugh. 

As soon as they were all done with stretching, Hoseok had TXT arrange themselves in their positions for Can't You See Me.

They started dancing, and immediately, all of BTS could see what Yeonjun had meant. The choreography was hell on their knees and necks, it was quiet obvious. They could see the minute winced a crossing over Beomgyu and Taehyun's faces as then bent, and Soobin, Kai, and Yeonjun also looked pained. 

They caught Hueningkai flinching a little when he threw his head to the side, and Namjoon made a mental note to pull the maknae off to the side, and check on him. All in all, they needed to get TXT kneepads, and probably a massage or something so they didn't pull a muscle or actually break something. 

"Alright," Hoseok said as the music faded out. "I get what you were saying. That looks like it hurts a lot." He glanced back at his hyung's and dongseangs, who had differed to Hoseok's dancing knowledge and experience. He sighed, trying to figure out the bet course of action. "Alright. I'm going to split us up, and get you all so closer attention for what you need help on. You should also look into getting kneepads, because if you keep doing that day after day, sometime you're going to land wrong." 

Yeonjun nodded, and his dongseangs all waited for directions. 

"Yeonjun-ah, you're with me," Hoseok began. "Hueningkai-ah, you're with Jimin, Soobin-ah, and Beomgyu-ah, you two are with Taehyung, Namjoon and Yoongi-hyung. Taehyun-ah, you're with Jin-hyung and Jungkook." His directions were taken with quick nods, and everyone separated. 

Hoseok took Yeonjun out to another practice studio, and the others followed along, until only Taehyun, Jungkook, and Jin were in studio two. 

Jungkook looked Taehyun up and down, seeing the way the younger idol was putting pressure on his legs. He was trying his hardest to hide it, but Jungkook could see that he was lessening the pressure on his left. It must've been hurting worse than the right, and Jungkook mentally noted to check on it. 

"Well, now that we've gotten rid of the distractions, we can get to work!" Jin joked brightly. "But you're still here, hyung," Jungkook said blankly. Jin screeched, opening his mouth, but they were interrupted by Taehyun snorting, and shaking his head. "Now, now, Jin-hyung," the younger said. "Don't go and prove Jungkook-hyung right." 

Jin glared, and Jungkook offered Taehyun a high five, which the younger accepted. "Fine," Jin huffed. "Let's just get to it. Taehyun-ah, what are you having the most trouble with?"

Taehyun glanced down, and then gestured to his legs. "My knees, mostly," he said. "I've been having problems with the pain, and just dancing in general." Jungkook nodded slowly, and Jin sighed. "Sit down," the eldest commanded. "We should make sure nothing's really wrong." 

Taehyun obeyed the command, and sat down on the floor, allowing Jungkook to pull his pant legs up. Jungkook stared at Taehyun's knees, seeing the slight swelling, and redness on the skin. Just as he'd thought, Taehyun's left knee was more swollen than the right, and it was making Jungkook a little nervous. He bit his lip, touching the joints, and shifting Taehyun's knee a little. The right one moved easily, but when Jungkook bent the left, Taehyun sucked in a small breath, stiffening a bit. 

Jungkook immediately stopped, and let Taehyun's leg back onto the floor. "I think you should have Hoseok-hyung check this out," Jungkook said slowly. "He's better than me with injuries, and I think your knee might be sprained." Jin sighed, crouching beside Jungkook, and shifting to look at Taehyun's knee from different angles. 

The eldest of BTS had dealt with plenty of injuries caused by his dongseangs overworking themselves. (He refused to remember the times he'd injured himself by overworking as well) He knew as well as Jungkook did that Taehyun's knee was definitely sprained. 

"I'll go get Hoseok," he said, leaving the practice studio. 

He headed next door, and entered. Instead of Hoseok and Yeonjun, he found Hueningkai and Jimin. Both of whom looking over at him questioningly, and Jin smiled a little. "I'm looking for Hobi," he explained. Jimin nodded, and bit his lip. "I think he and Yeonjun-ah went to studio four," he offered before he turned back to Kai. 

Jin called out thanks, and then exited, heading to studio four. When he pulled that door open, he found himself sighing as he saw that Hoseok was doing a handstand with his shoes on his hands. 

"Hoseok!" He called out, and Hoseom squeaked as he fell over. "Hyuuuuuung!" He groaned, popping back up and pouting. Jin smiled, and shrugged at Yeonjun, who was trying to hold back his laughs. "Come and check out Taehyun-ah's knee, Kookie and I think it might be sprained." 

Immediately, Hoseok was more serious, sighing and pushing himself up. Yeonjun followed as well, anxiety starting to build up in the youngers expression. "It's fine," Jin assured the younger, seeing right through him. "Taehyun-ah just might need to rest it for a week." 

Yeonjun nodded, but both elder idols could tell that he wasn't going to relax until he got confirmation that his dongseang was alright. It would be the same for them, so they didn't say anything.

They headed back into the studio, and found Jungkook still kneeling beside Taehyun. "I'm fine!" Taehyun announced as soon as he saw Yeonjun. "I swear, hyung!" 

Yeonjun just looked at Hoseok, and Taehyun groaned quietly. Hoseok knelt down, and prodded at Taehyun's knee for a moment before leaning back. "It's most definitely sprained," he said. "It's not bad though. I'd say take five to seven days off, and then start light with stretching. No more Cant You See Me for at least two weeks though, or any of your other choreography that has you on your knees a lot." 

Taehyun nodded sourly, and then Jungkook patted his head. "Don't worry, Taehyun-ah. It'll be fine, trust me!" Taehyun relaxed a bit, and Hoseok stood up. "Alright, Yeonjun-ah and I are going to go back to studio four. Try to stretch out your legs, but no dancing!" 

They all nodded, and Hoseok and Yeonjun left. Jin turned back to his dongseangs with a smile. "Who wants to ditch and get doughnuts?" 

Jungkook's face spread into a rather manic grin, excited at the idea of sugar, but Taehyun stiffened uncomfortably. "I don't know, hyung's. Aren't we supposed to stay here?" He said, sounding a little weak. Jin waved a hand, careless. "I'm the eldest," he pointed out. "If I say we can go, we can go. Besides, you've earned some yummy and sugary doughnuts. We can even get some of those smoothies that you like, Jungkook." 

Jungkook whooped, leaping up with a grin, but Taehyun started to look almost...sick. "I'm on a diet, I don't think that's a good idea," he pointed out, and his statement made Jin frown. 

Jin kept track of all his dongseangs diets. It was something he did half out of concern, and half out of wanting to let their company know when they were going too far. When TXT had debuted, Jin had started keeping an eye on them as well. He knew what diets they were on, and Taehyun especially didn't have a restricting one. Big Hit understood that the idol was pretty tiny already. 

Jin looked directly into Taehyun's eyes, and the younger averted his. Jin's gaze sharpened more, and he looked Taehyun up and down. His eyes caught on the way Taehyun's sweatpants seemed a little loose, and how his shirt was almost obscenely baggy. "Taehyun-ah, stand up," he said commandingly. 

Taehyun immediately moved to obey, standing up as quick as he could. The action made his head spin, and Taehyun stumbled a little bit. Jin and Jungkook both felt their faces go hard. "How much have you eaten today?" Jungkook asked. Taehyun started to look even more nervous. "Umm...Soobin-hyung made breakfast," he said. 

Jungkook shook his head, knowing all the workarounds that could be used. "Not what Jin-hyung asked. How much of that breakfast did you eat?" Taehyun gulped, but didn't seem to be able to lie to his hyung's. "None," he said quietly. 

Jin inhaled slowly, and Jungkook nodded. "And what about yesterday?" He asked. Taehyun ducked his head. "I ate dinner," he answered. "That's not enough," insisted Jin. "You're working out much to hard for that! Taehyun-ah, how much have you been eating daily?" Taehyun's face started to flush, and he shifted so that his weight was off of his sprained knee. When that didn't help, he started to stand on his right leg only. 

"Usually dinner..." Taehyun muttered. "Sometimes nothing." 

Jungkook shook his head, and stomped forwards to grab Taehyun's shirt, and expose his midriff. Just as he'd suspected, Taehyun was much too skinny. Jungkook and Jin could see how much weight Taehyun had lost, and it was at least ten pounds. It might not seem like a lot, but considering that they knew Taehyun had already been bordering on underweight, it was more than the boy could afford to lose. 

"Come on," Jin ordered. "We're going to get lunch, and then we're going to go back to your dorm." 

Taehyun took a step forwards, and then yelped, hands going to his sprained knee. An expression of pain tightened his face, and Taehyun bit his lip. Jungkook was immediately there, and easily picked up the younger. 

He nearly launched Taehyun into the air though, seeing as the younger was even lighter than Jungkook had feared. "You're like a toothpick," Jungkook whispered. "Have any of your other members been doing this?" Jin snapped out. Jungkook gave him a wide eyed look, but Jin ignored his maknae. He had to know. He had to know whether Taehyun's problems with eating were centered around him, or if all of TXT had been infected by a dangerous need to lose weight. 

"Beomgyu-hyung hasn't been eating a lot either," Taehyun offered, sounding a little tired. "Not as little as me, but less than the others." Jin closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. 

He grabbed his phone, and texted Namjoon, telling him to pull aside Beomgyu and Yoongi, and check Beomgyu's weight. Namjoon responded with an affirmative, and asking what was happening. 

All Jin said in return was that Taehyun was underweight, and then he stuck his phone in his pocket as he turned back to Jungkook and Taehyun. 

"Come on," Jin said. He led them down to the vans, and Jungkook quickly sat Taehyun in the back, then joined him. Jin drove them to the closest restaurant, and ordered them an absurd amount of food. He was quite content with forcing as much food down Taehyun's throat as he could without making the younger throw up. 

The entire time, Jin listened as Jungkook spoke quietly to Taehyun, feeling his heart swelling with pride when he heard his maknaes words. 

"You know this is wrong," Jungkook said. "You're too special to do this to yourself, you're too beautiful to ruin yourself. You have to tell me that you understand that this is wrong, and promise me that you won't starve yourself." 

Taehyun sniffled a little. "I didn't mean to," he murmured. "I just wanted to be skinnier, to look better. Be a better visual for the group. There was a comment on one of our videos, talking about how I'm the fattest one of the group even though Soobn-hyung said I eat the least. And...and I eat the least so it didn't take too much effort to just stop eating almost completely and not have them notice." 

Jungkook exhaled, a slight tremor in his voice. "Your bandmates are as new to this as you are, Taehyun. It's not that they didn't notice, or the wouldn't have noticed. They don't know the signs like Jin-hyung and I do. They don't know how to confront a problem. But we're going to help you, and you're going to be fine." Jungkook pulled Taehyun into his arms, holding the younger idol tightly. "You might feel like the skinnier you are, the prettier you are, but that's not how it works. You look best when you're healthy, and happy. You won't be happy doing this to yourself, and you'll definitely never be healthy. If you want I lose weight, there are safe, good ways to do it. But you can't lose too much, especially not when you're still growing." 

Taehyun sniffled again, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Jungkook-hyung." 

Jungkook just held him tighter. "You don't need to apologize," he said. "We're always going to be here to help you." Taehyun nodded, and then hesitated, Jungkook feeling his body stiffening. "What is it?" The maknae of BTS asked. "What about Beomgyu-hyung?" Taehyun asked. "He's not been eating either. What if he's angry at me? Because you saw through me, and I told you about him." 

Jungkook shook his head, swallowing thickly. "I can't promise that he won't be angry right now," he said slowly. "But he will understand that you did it to help him. You probably heard this before, but Jimin-hyung has had problems with his weight too." Taehyun nodded. "Well, when we finally confronted him about it, Jimin-hyung nearly hit Namjoon-hyung because he refused to let Jimin avoid the subject, and kept pushing him to be honest, and healthy." Taehyun gulped. "But we all got through it, and Jimin-hyung is much happier now. Everything will be fine, because you have us, and we won't let you or Beomgyu-ah go through anything alone." 

Taehyun nodded, and leaned back into Jungkook, mentally preparing himself for when they got back to the dorm, and he had to face all of his other hyung's, and especially Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!!!!!!!   
> -Sayaka P.


	29. TXT Emotionally Hurt Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun does not enjoy doing aegyo, bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! This was just a random idea I had whisk watching a video on YouTube about Taehyun hating aegyo, so please enjoy!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜

Taehyun knew that he was expected to perform acts such as aegyo for fanservice. It was just something that he knew he had to do. 

He hated it though. He hated it more than pretty much anything else. Taehyun wasn't even sure why he hated doing those cute little acts, but it made an itching feeling rise up inside his chest, and his lungs started to pull up, and all he could think of was that he looked stupid. 

Because Taehyun did look stupid. He just looked out of place compared to his hyung's and Hueningkai. Taehyun had weird features, he looked weird in general, and it was only heightened when he tried to act cute. 

Taehyun squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he rolled the big fluffy dice in his hands, hoping to land on anything other than a four. 

They were at another interview, and playing another game. This time it was one where they rolled a dice to perform embarrassing acts. Yeonjun had already rolled a six, and been forced into polka dot pants, a checkered shirt, plaid slippers, and a pair of gigantic pink sunglasses. Soobin and Beomgyu (who both rolled three) had to perform a truly cringe worthy scene from a drama, except since they'd both rolled the same number, they had to do it together. Now it was down to Taehyun and Kai to see what they'd do. 

The options open were bad, but Taehyun would take anything other than four, which was to do a girl groups song in aegyo. He didn't think he could handle that. Options one, two, and five were awful, but they were better than the aegyo.

Taehyun heard a shriek, and opened his eyes, staring down at the dice with no small amount of object horror. 

It was a four. It was a fricking four. Taehyun could already feel the anxiety starting to rise up in him, and he clenched his fists tightly together. Someone pounded on his back, and Taehyun jerked forwards, glaring back at his leader when Soobin shouted in his ear. 

"Poor Taehyunie!" Yeonjun was cooing. "He got the worst one!" The others were all laughing along with him, and Taehyun bit his lip harshly. 

It was stupid. He was an idol who had trained for years, who had worked until he passed out, who had put everything aside for the chance at debuting. And now he was just what, an aegyo slave? Was he supposed to just ignore everything he wanted to give MOA's a little bit of fanservice? Taehyun grit his teeth harshly, releasing his lip once he felt the skin starting to give. He didn't want to make himself bleed on camera, that would look bad. 

"I'm not doing it!" Taehyun announced when his members finally started laughing. "I'll exchange with whatever Hueningkai rolls!" His members exchanged glances with the producers, who just shrugged. Taehyun exhaled in relief as Kai grabbed the dice, and flipped it in his hands a few times. 

"Roll. A. Four. Roll. A. Four!" Yeonjun started chanting, and the eldest was soon joined by Beomgyu. Taehyun wanted to snap at them to stop, but he controlled his tongue. They were just doing it to be humorous, they didn't mean anything by it. 

Kai tossed the dice up in the air, and let it fall towards the ground, rolling over and over. Taehyun childishly crossed his fingers, hoping that a little bit of luck would befall him. 

It didn't. The luck seemed to side with his hyung's and Kai, since the dice quivered between four and three for a moment, and then fell with a miserable silence to four. Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu whooped whole Kai started squealing with laughter, and Taehyun scowled. 

"You gotta do it!!" Soobin exclaimed. "Come on, Taehyun!! It'll be fun!" Beomgyu encouraged. Taehyun's scowl deepened, and he clenched his finds out of the cameras view. "No!" He exclaimed. 

He immediately knew that his refusal had been to harsh, since his members all stopped laughing, and stared at him in confusion. After a second they started up again, but it was a bit nervous, a bit cautious. Taehyun tried his best to lessen his scowl into a pout, even though it killed him. 

Soobin sent him a warning glance, and Taehyun barely controlled the snarl fighting its way up. He couldn't disobey his leader though, and Taehyun forced himself to stand up, and go to the center of the room. 

Kai joined him eagerly, and Taehyun felt just a tiny bit better that his maknae was suffering the same humiliation. They waited in the middle of the room until one of the producers had set up whatever song they were using. 

"Ready...go!" The producer announced, and then both of them heard Twice's Candy Boy start up, and Taehyun felt the need to walk straight out of the studio. It wasn't anything against Twice, but he didn't think he could stomach dancing in aegyo to the song. 

Hueningkai took over, sliding in front of Taehyun, and putting both hands to his cheeks with a precious bunny grin as he danced. The maknae didn't know the right choreography, but he made it adorable, and Taehyun started to move robotically to copy the younger. 

He plastered on a grin, and gave himself little bunny ears, wiped his eyes like a baby, made hearts of all sizes and acted like the perfect obedient little idol. 

The entire time he did it, Taehyun felt sick. The song couldn't be over soon enough, and when Nayeon's final line was finished, Taehyun immediately sat back down, not following Kai in doing a final wink and heart to the cameras. 

Their other members clapped and cheered as loud as they could, but not a single one of the three could hide the glances they were sending Taehyun. Taehyun hated it, and he only managed to be smiling and cheerful for the last minute of their farewell. 

Then he stood up, and stormed off the set, heading to their van and not waiting for any of his hyung's or Kai. 

They rushed after him, of course, and everything was silent as they organized themselves and waited for their manager to drive them back to their dorm. Yeonjun took the front seat, and before anyone could say a word Taehyun isolated himself in the back row, leaving Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai to sit in the middle. 

Their manager didn't say a word, even though they all saw him sending glanced to the back, as if wondering what the tension was about. Taehyun was glad for the silence, since if anyone tried to talk to him he was pretty sure he'd snarl at them. The itching was only getting worse, and Taehyun's hands felt twitchy, and his stomach was rolling. 

He bolted as soon as they were parked in the correct place, and locked himself in the bathroom before anyone could say a word. As soon as the door was firmly closed, Taehyun turned on the sink, and splashed water up onto his face. The chill alerted him a little, and Taehyun did it a few more times. He swiped his hands over his forehead and neck, water droplets splattering all around him. 

Taehyun ignored them, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face stretched into a grin, and he poked his finger into his cheek, and winked. He looked disgusting. Taehyun dropped the expression, and returned to scrubbing at his face like he could wash off all hints of it. 

After two or three minutes, Taehyun started feeling even more stupid, and turned off the water. He snagged a towel and wiped off the water, and then dried the floor from where he'd gotten it wet. 

His makeup was pretty much gone, only a few smudges still clinging to his skin. The collar and sleeves of his shirt were damp, and the torso of his shirt and pants were splattered with the occasion droplet. Taehyun sighed, shifting uncomfortably. He had to change. 

Taehyun exited the bathroom, and walked to the bedroom, wanting to get rid of any reminder of the interview and game. He tore open his drawers, shifting through articles of clothing to find something soft and warm. 

A throat cleared behind him, and Taehyun turned, meeting his leaders eyes with a little confusion. 

"Taehyun-ah," Soobin started, and Taehyun felt his hackles rise when he heard the disappointed tone in Soobin's voice. Soobin didn't GET to be disappointed in him. The leader of Tomorrow By Together had never minded showing off his aegyo, he even did it in the privacy of their dorm. None of the Townes minded showing off the occasional aegyo either. It was just Taehyun. None of them understood it. 

"You were unprofessional today," Soobin continued. "I understand that you don't like acting in aegyo, but that's no excuse for your behavior. You need to apologize to Yeonjun-hyung, Beomgyu, Kai and I. Shouting at us was not the right move, even if you didn't want to do the game." 

Taehyun clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. Soobin had just pushed pretty much every single nerve Taehyun had, and he could feel the itchiness rising to a crescendo. 

"I'm not apologizing to anyone," Taehyun said as calmly as he could. "I didn't want to become an idol to be mocked by acting cute. That's not me, and I refuse to do some thing I don't want to do just because it's cute." 

He thought his expectation was decent. After all, Taehyun had been praised for his maturity, and calmness. He found though, that it wasn't enough when Soobin scowled. 

"Don't be stupid," Soobin said flatly. Taehyun's eyes widened, and a lance of hurt went through his chest at his leaders dismissive tone. "We all above to do things we don't really like to do. You're not being mocked, it's just a little bit of fun." 

Taehyun's eyes narrowed, and he did something he didn't think he'd ever do. 

"Fuck off," he snapped out, feeling furious. He didn't think he'd ever swear at Soobin, but he was angry now. "I'm not apologizing, and don't tell me you understand. None of you do." 

Soobin's own eyes were narrowed as well, and then Beomgyu spoke up. Both of them turned, and found the other three members of TXT standing in the doorway. 

"You're overreacting, Taehyun," Beomgyu said. "And stop being so disrespectful. You're being a brat right now." Taehyun couldn't hold it back, and snarled at his hyung. "No one really asked you, did they?" 

Yeonjun interjected, seeing as Beomgyu's normally cheerful face had lowered into a kind of sneer. "Alright, both of you calm down right now," he snapped. "Taehyun, I don't care what was said, you're out of line. Beomgyu is right, we're your hyung's, and you respect us. If doing aegyo affects you this much, I'm sure we can arrange things so that someone else can run interference if something big comes up. But you have to acknowledge that you'll do it at some point, and you need to get over this." 

The entire speech was spoken over the feeling in Taehyun's chest reaching its climax. His palms were sweaty, and Taehyun felt smothered. He stomped right up to Yeonjun, gave the most degrading smile he could, and bowed. "So sorry, Choi Yeonjun-ssi," he apologized. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." 

He shoved past Beomgyu and Hueningkai, and exited the dorm, his skin feeling too tight. 

He made it all of a block before his breathing started to pick up, and Taehyun started crying. It was different than anything he'd felt before, but Taehyun didn't like it. 

He grabbed his phone, hands trembling almost too much to do anything, and entered his contacts. He couldn't call one of his hyung's, no. He didn't want to see any of them at the moment. 

Taehyun clicked on the only other person he trusted, hoping that the elder idol would pick up. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah! What's up?" Jungkook asked cheerfully, sounding completely care free. Taehyun froze up, would Jungkook side with his hyung's and Kai? Why wouldn't he. He'd probably get angry at Taehyun because Taehyun had been disrespectful. 

"Taehyun-ah?" Jungkook asked again. "Is something wrong?" Taehyun forced his jaw to move, and answered hastily. "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, Jungkook-sunbaenim. I pressed your number on accident." 

The lie flowed smoothly, and Taehyun waited for a second to see if Jungkook took it. 

"Taehyun-ah, you don't sound ok. What's really going on?" Jungkook asked, and Taehyun miserably cursed himself. He was good at anything, was he? 

"I-I-" Taehyun fished for another explanation, and when he couldn't, he just started crying. He couldn't take it anymore, he was emotionally exhausted, and the itching feeling was surrounding his entire body, and Taehyun was just so overwhelmed. 

Jungkook's voice picked up in pitch, and then he heard a few other voices, and then it was Seokjin in his ear. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah," Jin said calmly, kindly. "What's going on in that head of yours Thad got you so upset?" Taehyun was glad that he stepped off into an alley, since he was sure being seen by a passerby would kill him. 

"I bet it's pretty busy up there, but right now all you need to do is focus on hyung's voice," Jin said, his voice still so gentle and caring. "All you need to do is breathe, and take your time to calm down. Hyung will be here for as long as you need." 

Taehyun took he advice, eager for anything that would held the feelings crashing through him. He breathed along with Jin's instructions, and listened as Jin spoke about random things. As Jin detailed an amusing tale about Taehyung and Jimin trying to fool their hyung's into thinking they had their practice cancelled to stay home, Taehyun let out a tiny giggle. 

Jin's voice got a little relieved. "Yeah, TaeTae and Minie are funny, huh?" He asked. "How are you feeling now, baby?" Taehyun hummed a little. His chest and skin felt less tight, and the tears were drying on his face. "Better," he responded hoarsely. Jin sighed. "That's good, you did amazing. I'm so glad that you called Jungkook when you were feeling bad, it's always important to ask for help when you need it." 

Taehyun hummed again, and then Jin's voice got a little more cautious. "Baby, I need to know why you didn't call one of your band hyung's for help. Aren't you with them right now?" 

Taehyun shrunk in on himself, sitting down on the ground, and grabbing his knees. "I ran away," he responded, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He didn't what to tell his senior about what he'd done. 

"Baby, where are you? I'll come and get you," Jin offered, and Taehyun glanced around. "Umm..not far from my dorm?" He responded. Jin sighed. "Look around, try to see what's around you." Taehyun obeyed, and walked out of the alley, checking his surroundings. 

He recognized a cafe where he and Soobin had gone one time, and bit his lip at the memory. He knew where he was though, and relayed the information to Jin. 

"Alright, Hoseok knows that cafe, he'll be there in just a few minutes," Jin said in a satisfied tone. "We can talk more when you get to our dorm, just wait there for Hoseok, ok?" Taehyun agreed, and continued to listen to Jin talking about BTS's practice that ended a few hours prior, and the amusing antics of the maknae line and Hoseok in his dance teacher mode. 

"Taehyun-ah?" He heard called, and Taehyun turned to see Hoseok worriedly smiling at him. He held his hand out, and Taehyun handed over the phone. 

"I've got him, hyung. I'll bring him back to the dorm," Hoseok said, before hanging up on Jin, and handing Taehyun his phone back. "Alright, ready to go?" Hoseok asked. Taehyun nodded, and followed his senior. 

Hoseok kept silent for a moment, but frowned when he saw Taehyun shivering a little. He swept off his jacket, and wrapped it around the younger. "Here, you look freezing," Hoseok said, rubbing his hands up and down Taehyun's arms in an attempt to warm him a little. Taehyun blushed at the attention, and ducked his head. 

He wanted to get away from everyone for a while, and just sleep. But he knew that wasn't an option. He wasn't going to be allowed to do anything of the sort until Jin had answers. Answers that Taehyun didn't want to give. 

"Here we are!" Hoseok announced. "Come on, I'll have Yoongi-hyung make hot chocolate. He doesn't look it, but he's amazing at making comfort drinks!" Taehyun laughed a little, and Hoseok gave him a brilliant grin as he unlocked the door, and lead Taehyun inside. 

All of BTS was in the living room, and they all relaxed when they saw him, then jumped up. Jin was the first to reach him, and the eldest grabbed Taehyun's shoulders, and scanned him for injuries. He didn't find any, though his eyes softened at the tear tracks still identifiable on Taehyun's cheeks. 

"Sit down, Yoongi, make some hot chocolate?" Jin requested. Yoongi grumbled a little, but stood and headed off with a worried glance at Taehyun. 

Jin sat him down right in the middle of everyone, and Jungkook immediately had him in a hug. Taehyun yelped a little bit, but nestled into the contact. It felt nice, relaxing. No one else said a word, but they were all worried for him. 

As soon as Yoongi was back with the hot chocolate, Taehyun was given a cup, and then Jin started the gentle questioning. 

"Taehyun, what happened with your members?" Jin asked. "Why did you run away?" Taehyun gripped the mug a little tighter, and ducked his head. "We were in an interview," he started. "And there was a game. I had to dance to a girl groups song in aegyo, and I didn't want to do it," he gulped slightly. "They made me do it anyway, and when we got back to the dorm my leader cornered me and ordered me to apologize for snapping that I wasn't going to do it." 

All of BTS exchanged slightly concerned glances at Taehyun's use of 'my leader' instead of 'Soobin-hyung'. 

"I told him I wouldn't apologize," Taehyun said, frustration working its way into his tone. "I didn't train for years, and give up so much to debut as an idol just to be used as some cute little doll! If I don't want to do aegyo, then I'm not going to do it!" He clenched his hands around his mug, fresh tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

"Then everyone else was there, and they told me I was overreacting, and to deal with it, and to apologize for being disrespectful." Taehyun felt tears slipping down his cheeks again, and he shut his eyes tightly. "So I apologized to Yeonjun-ssi and walked out. It felt like my chest was burning, and my hands were shaking, and I couldn't breathe so I called someone on my contact list." 

He hunched over himself as he finished, feeling Jungkook's grip on him tighten a little. There was a quiet sigh, and then a hand ruffled his hair. 

"You had a panic attack," Yoongi said from beside him. "But you managed to get out of it pretty quick." Taehyun didn't look up. He didn't want to see any of his seniors. 

"Alright," Namjoon said softly. "I'm going to tell Soobin-ah that Taehyun's with us." Taehyun's head jolted up, his eyes wide and filled with tears. "No! Please don't call him!" Taehyun begged. Jungkook's arms tightened even more around his dongseang, and Hoseok started to rub Taehyun's back in comfort. Namjoon gave him a gentle look. "Taehyun, your hyung's and Hueningkai-ah are probably panicking over where you are. They need to know that you're safe at least. All of you were on emotional highs, and now you're all crashing. I doubt that Jin-hyung is letting you go anywhere tonight, so you won't have to see them until tomorrow." 

Jin huffed, nodding along with his leaders words. "Like hell I'm letting you out of my sight when you're in this condition," the eldest said. Taehyun blushed, and the others laughed a little. 

Namjoon exited the room, leaving Taehyun with the other six members of BTS. "Have you eaten yet?" Jin asked, and Taehyun shook his head. "Alright. I'm going to fix some soup. Why don't you put on a movie, and we can all have a snack in here." 

They all nodded, and Taehyung quickly fetched the remote to turn on a random movie. 

"IRON MAN!" Jungkook screeched when he saw that his favorite superhero movie was running. Jimin and Hoseok groaned, but Taehyung stole the remote and clicked it on, smiling goofily at the grin that crossed both Taehyun and Jungkook's faces. The three maknaes cheered while Hoseok chucked a random piece of lint he'd pulled off his sweater at them.

In the room beside the living room, Namjoon pulled out his phone, and clicked on Soobin's contact. 

The phone rang for a moment, and Namjoon felt his heart clenching up. He understood Taehyun's struggle, and sympathized. He didn't think it was right that idols were sometimes used just to act cute and childish. It was stupid. But Namjoon also knew that Taehyun's hyung's were probably freaking the frick out, and he knew that they had to be beating themselves up for being harsh on Taehyun. 

Soobin picked up on the fourth ring, and Namjoon ironed his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. 

"I am so, so sorry Namjoon-sunbaenim, but right now really isn't the best time," Soobin said quickly. Namjoon laughed a little, feeling sympathy for the other leader. "It's ok, Soobin-ah. You're looking for Taehyun-ah, right?" Soobin sounded like he'd nearly dropped the phone, and then Yeonjun's voice came over the speaker. "Have you seen him?" Yeonjun asked eagerly. Namjoon laughed again. "He's currently being cuddled on the couch by my maknaes. Jin-hyung is making him soup." 

There were multiple sighs of relief, and then Soobin's voice came back. 

"Is he really alright?" Namjoon sobered up, sighing. "He was very upset earlier," Namjoon admitted. "He called Jungkook crying, and it took Jin-hyung almost fifteen minutes to calm him enough to talk. He was having a panic attack, and he started crying when he was explaining what happened." There was shaky breathing over the phone, and Namjoon winced apologetically. 

"Oh god what did I do?" Soobin whispered. "I was just stressed out, I didn't been to be so harsh. All of us were stressed, and we've never minded doing aegyo when we're asked to, I didn't think it was that big a deal!" 

Namjoon quickly moved to calm the other leader, not wanting Soobin to drive himself into a panic. "I know, I know Soobin-ah. And Taehyun knows too. He's very sorry for what happened." Soobin hummed. "I know. Beomgyu won't stop apologizing, and Kai's crying into his shoulder. Does he what to come back o-or does he want to stay with you for the night?" 

Namjoon appreciated the younger leaders instincts, since he knew Soobin and to be hurting to have Taehyun back, but he was worrying about what was best of Taehyun. 

"He's probably going to stay here for the night," Namjoon answered honestly. "He's still pretty upset, and him and the maknaes are watching," Namjoon paused to listen to what screams were coming from the living room. 

He heard Jungkook cheering, and Jimin groaning, which gave him his answer. 

"One of the Iron Man movies," Namjoon continued. "Jin-hyung is going to want to talk to him again, hair to make sure there's nothing else that caused Taehyun's panic attack. I'll have someone drive him back to your dorm tomorrow." 

Soobin hummed a little, and the disappointment was tangible. "Ok. Just please let us know if something's wrong?" Soobin asked. Namjoon smiled. "Of course. Now go and eat some dinner, Taehyun told us he hadn't eaten yet, and I bet that means you haven't either." 

Soobin went carefully silent, and Namjoon snorted. "Have a good night, Soobin-ah. Take care of your members." Soobin responded with an affirmative, and Namjoon hung up a second later. 

He sighed, smiling. BTS had gone through similar incidents, and they'd always pulled back together. Soobin was growing to be a great leader, and his members were the same. They'd all be fine after a night of cooling down. 

Namjoon heard something crash, and sighed. Jungkook might've gotten a bit to eager in his Iron Man impersonations once more, and Hoseok and Jimin's screeched confirmed it. He just hoped that after spending a night with them, Taehyun wouldn't be too traumatized, and he wouldn't have lost all respect for his seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of that!!! I hope it was alright, and have a stupendous day/night wherever you are!!!!💜💜💜💜
> 
> \\(˵ヘωヘ✿)/ 
> 
> -Sayaka


	30. Drabbles- BTS And TXT Have No Clue What's Happening (and neither do I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡ Basically this is a series of mini drabble things where BTS and TXT have no clue what's happening/are weird/pranking each other, because they're all adorable babies, and I have really bad writers block on the requests I have.   
> -Sayaka P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of drabbles I hope these amuse people!!!💜💜

-Hueningkai's Doughnut- 

It had been a long five weeks for Tomorrow By Together. They'd been tugged in so many different ways, that Yeonjun had miserably threatened too just ignore their schedules for a day in order to get them some rest. 

They'd had dance practices every day, vocal sessions every other day, recording sessions scattered in, multiple interviews, an appearance on a variety show, photo shoots to go over their new looks and concepts, planning sessions for their next comeback, and very few breaks in which to actually relax. 

They hadn't been eating well, as most of the time they ate a quick breakfast, skipped lunch, and ate very little for dinner before collapsing and falling into a deep sleep. 

After Yeonjun's half joking, half completely done threat, their manager had arranged for them to have two days to themselves. He'd admitted that the company had over scheduled them, and made sure that they got appropriate time to rest and eat so that they wouldn't be run into the ground. 

As such, Hueningkai didn't wake up until almost 1200, and only Taehyun woke up before him. The second youngest went to the gym, which confused the everlasting crap out of his other members, but they shrugged it off eventually. 

After a round of showers, Yeonjun fixed them breakfast, and they all kind of did their own things. Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat down to watch movies, Soobin huddled in his bunk to work on some new lyrics he'd been thinking of, and Kai went back to sleep. He fell into a restful state, warm and comfortable as he dreamt about random things. Nothing was too vivid, and it was all fleeting as Kai rested.

"Kai, hey, Kai," Kai heard someone calling him, and he miserably opened his eyes, and leaned up to stare at his hyung. He was still sleepy, and he made sure that Soobin knew that with a light glare. "Wanna go get doughnuts?" Soobin asked, a knowing grin already playing on his lips. Immediately, sleep was forgotten, and Kai jolted up. He nodded quickly, and scurried to put on decent clothes. 

By the time he was done, everyone else was by the door. Taehyun had arrived at some time during his nap, and was eagerly pulling on the eldest's arm. They all hurried out, and down the street to a cafe they'd been to one or two times. Yeonjun was carrying a camera, recording his dongseangs hyperness as they entered the cafe. 

It smelled like pure sugar, and random fruits inside. Heavenly, to the idols who hadn't had very many sugary sweet treats in a while. 

"Which do you want?" Beomgyu asked Kai, and the maknae's eyes flitted over the display. There were multiple types of doughnuts, and Kai found his eyes drawn to a frosted doughnut with peppermint shavings on top. He pointed it out, and Beomgyu passed their requested doughnuts along to Yeonjun, who had offered to pay for their treats. 

Kai was almost vibrating in excitement as he received the treat, and took it along with his hyung's to a table in the corner. He could barely wait for his hyung's to sit, watching Yeonjun film all of their doughnuts, and then stop on Kai's. Kai picked up the doughnut, and he eagerly bit right into his treat. 

It only took two seconds before Kai went to disgust, and he dropped the doughnut on his plate, spitting out the bite he'd taken into a napkin. It wasn't cream inside of the tantalizing doughnut, it was mayonnaise!! 

"HYUNGS!!" Kai screeched, betrayed as a few camera men entered, recording everything as his hyung's all cackled. "I KNEW you'd go for the peppermint Hyuka!!" Soobin cheered. "I can't get over your face...y-you looked so disgusted!" Beomgyu got out, giggling with a hand covering his mouth. 

Kai pouted, before noticing that Beomgyu had gotten a jelly filled doughnut. As fast as he could, Kai grabbed the doughnut off his hyung's plate and crushed it into his face. It was sweet, sweet revenge on at least one of them, and Kai grinned as Beomgyu sputtered, and wiped jelly and doughnut from his face.

-Yeonjun's Missing Sweater- 

Choi Yeonjun, eldest of Tomorrow By Together, had lots of sweaters. He liked to look nice wherever he went, and took careful care of his appearance. 

That being said, he still had a sweater that he liked better than his others. It was a soft baby blue color, and was large enough that Yeonjun could pull it down to his thighs, and he had adorable sweater paws wearing it. It was a sweater that Yeonjun wore around the dorm, and to sleep when it was chilly. He loved his comfort sweater, and his members knew it. 

So when Yeonjun woke up one morning in their day off, and headed to the laundry basket to find his sweater, he was deeply disturbed. 

His sweater wasn't in with the freshly washed clothes, despite Yeonjun knowing he'd washed it. Yeonjun scratched his head, thinking maybe he was just tired, and headed back to the bedroom. "I probably tossed it somewhere," he murmured to himself. Yeonjun rifled all around his bunk, and his drawers, trying to find the blue sweater. 

It wasn't anywhere, and Yeonjun's frown deepened. He headed back to the laundry basket, checking everything again. 

"Hyung, why do you keep walking back and forth?" Beomgyu called from the living room. Yeonjun sighed, a little irritated. One of his members must have stolen his sweater. They did it sometimes, although all of them had figured out by then that the baby blue sweater was Yeonjun's alone. 

"Bamgyu, did you take my blue sweater?" He called, using his sweet voice and Beomgyu's nickname in the hopes of getting information. Beomgyu raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. "I haven't seen it, sorry Hyung." Yeonjun sighed, and nodded. 

He headed back to the bedroom, and saw Taehyun still in his bunk. "Taehyunie, have you seen my blue sweater?" Taehyun leaned down, and scanned his eyes over Yeonjun's bunk. "No, sorry. Have you checked the laundry?" The second youngest asked. Yeonjun sighed again, and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks anyway." 

He left the bedroom, and entered the kitchen. Soobin was making toast, and Hueningkai had fixed himself a bowl of cereal to eat. "Have either of you seen my blue sweater?" Yeonjun asked suspiciously. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun had seemed to be telling the truth, and in all truth Yeonjun would've suspected either his leader or his maknae of having stolen the sweater. Kai liked to steal all of their things, and Soobin enjoyed wearing oversized sweaters. 

"Huh?" Kai asked, his confused face convincing Yeonjun of his innocence. Yeonjun patted his maknaes head, and turned his gaze on Soobin. "Have you checked the laundry?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun huffed. "Of course I've checked the laundry." 

Soobin turned around, holding his plate of toast, and shrugged. "Sorry, hyung. I haven't seen it since it went in the wash." Yeonjun scanned his dongseangs face for any hint of a lie, but didn't find anything. 

He turned and walked out, trying to think of where his sweater could be. He was absolutely positive he'd put it in the wash a day prior, but it wasn't in the basket! 

Yeonjun knew it had to be in the dorm, which meant one of his precious brats was lying. His huffed, stomping towards the bedroom. He remembered the time he told his mom he wanted a little brother, and the time he'd talked about how he had four little brothers, and figured out why some people said they didn't like their siblings. Yeonjun wanted his sweater back! 

He opened up all of the drawers except for his own, seeing as he'd already checked them, and started searching. 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Taehyun asked. Yeonjun looked up, a pout on his lips. "Someone has my blue sweater," he responded petulantly. Taehyun snorted, and watched as Yeonjun searched every single place in the room. He let out a frustrated growl when he came up empty, and then Taehyun spoke up again. 

"Maybe look in the hall closet?" Yeonjun huffed, but saw the wisdom in the youngers advice, so he hurried out to check the hall closet. 

It was completely empty, save a few random pairs of shoes, a few jackets, and a broom. Yeonjun was really getting annoyed, and he noticed Beomgyu watching him. 

"Do you have my sweater?" He demanded, making Beomgyu's eyes widen. "I don't have your sweater!" Beomgyu said, holding his hands up in surrender. Yeonjun glared, and stomped back into the bedroom. 

He shifted through all of the drawers again, even looking through his own. Yeonjun headed back to the kitchen, and checked in every cupboard in case one of his dongseangs had hidden the sweater. 

Then he check the living room, and the bathroom, and the hamper where they out dirty clothes. His sweater was literally no where to be found. Yeonjun even looked through everyone's bunks, forcing Taehyun to evacuate his for a few minutes while he did so. Yeonjun searched the entire dorm for close to two hours before stomping into the living room. 

"ALRIGHT!" He roared. "WHOEVER TOOK MY BLUE SWEATER BETTER GIVE IT UP NOW OR ELSE EVERYONE WILL BE PUBLICLY EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF BTS-SUNBAENIMS!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was quiet for a moment, and Yeonjun's eyes narrowed even more. "AND THAT INCLUDES TELLING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM EXACTLY HOW MANY PIECES OF MEMORABILIA YOU ALL HAVE!!!"

In exactly two seconds, the entirety of TXT was in the room, and Taehyun was holding his blue sweater. 

"TAEHYUN!" Yeonjun screeched, snatching the fabric, and glowering at the younger. Taehyun was laughing, and soon enough so were all of his dongseangs. Yeonjun glared, and slipped his sweater on. "Where the heck were you hiding it!?" He demanded. "I checked everywhere! Including your bunk!" 

Taehyun was cackling, and Soobin took over. "Originally it was hidden in one of Kai's drawers," the leader said, proving to Yeonjun that they'd all been in on the little prank. "Then when you left to ask us, Taehyun hid it in your drawers, which you'd already searched." Yeonjun scowled, and turned to Taehyun. "But I searched my drawers a second time!" He exclaimed. 

Taehyun nodded. "After you left for the hall closet, I stuffed the sweater inside of your pillowcase!" 

They all dispersed back into giggles, and Yeonjun wanted to glare and snarl, but he had to admit it was a pretty good job. He pouted, and huffed, before pulling Taehyun in for a tight hug. "This is your punishment!" He exclaimed. "You shall now be restrained to cuddle for the next twenty minutes." 

Taehyun yelped, but Yeonjun just dragged the younger to the living room, and flopped onto the couch. All of the others drifted in, and Beomgyu put on a random movie for them to watch.

-Jungkook's Existential Crisis-

It pretty much a chill day for the boys of BTS, everyone's just cooling down from the stressful comeback they've just had, and all that comes with that. 

Namjoon and Jin were cuddling in the living room, Jin enjoying the light massage he was getting from the leader as they both payed half attention to the television. Yoongi was in his room, the second eldest having been strictly ordered not to touch any of his music equipment for the next two days, and was taking a light nap. Taehyung and Jimin were in Taehyung's room, the two playing video games and just relaxing. Hoseok was flipping through YouTube on a search for entertaining videos, and Jungkook...well, Jungkook was having some realizations. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They all heard screeched from their maknaes room. 

Instinctively, Jin jolted up. "Language!" The eldest admonished even as he got up and headed to see what was happening. The others all joined together outside of JK's room, Hoseok opening up the door to make sure no one was dying. 

"What is it?" Namjoon asked when they found Jungkook just blankly staring at his laptop. The maknae turned, slowly, and with a horrified face. "Who in the hell writes fanfiction!?" He wailed. 

Jimin snorted, and Hoseok and Yoongi both started to laugh. "Are you just finding out about this now?" Namjoon questioned, amusement coloring his tone. "Fanfiction about us has been around for a while." 

Jungkook shook his head rapidly, still with that mortified face. "No, no, no. I mean who in this GROUP writes fanfiction!? Because no one else should know this stuff!!" He picked up the laptop, and stuffed the screen in their faces. "Read this, and tell me how someone else would know it!" He shrieked. 

They obediently started to read, and soon enough all of them were feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Jungkook-ah, why exactly were you reading a Namjin fanfiction anyway?" Hoseok questioned. Jungkook's face flushed a little, and he shrugged. "I mean, who doesn't ship it?" He asked offhandedly. "But that's not the point," the maknae screeched as Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi all nodded a little. "The point is that someone in this group wrote this, and that is NOT OK!" 

Namjoon cut in, waving his hands. "Alright, let's all calm down a bit. Kook, all of the information was probably on a video somewhere. Just because you don't remember any of us saying it, doesn't mean it didn't happen." 

Jungkook's eyes narrowed. "Then why exactly does it perfectly describe what Jin-hyung made yesterday, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. With even the same times we all went to bed, and the movie we watched last night!?" He pointed to the time stamp, and just as he'd mentioned, the fic had been posted the night before. 

"....ok who writes fanfiction?" Hoseok asked. Everyone looked at one another, and Jin's eyes narrowed when he saw the way Jimin was staring at Taehyung. "Minnie, Tae Tae, do you have something to share with the class?" 

Jimin and Taehyung both grew little grins, and started uncontrollably laughing. "Y-yeah!" Taehyung got out. "It was us!" 

Jungkook let out a demonic shriek, and set his laptop down before he started hitting his hyung's. "WHYYYYY!?" He wailed. "YOU SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!!!!" Jimin dodged his hands, blowing a raspberry at the maknae. "I don't think so," he sang. "After all, don't you remember that comment you made during that fan meet? I don't believe an ounce of your innocent act ever since that!!" 

Jungkook screamed again, but everyone was too busy laughing too care. Taehyung and Jimin eventually retreated into Taehyung's room, and Namjoon and Jin headed back into the living room. 

"So apparently all of them ship us," Jin concluded as they restarted their movie. Namjoon shrugged. "Eh. I think Taekook, is probably the strongest ship. Taegi isn't that bad either." Jin nodded, and relaxed when Namjoon started to run his hand through the eldest hair.

-Taehyun's Tea- 

Taehyun yawned as he walked into the kitchen, feeling his eyelids pressing down, and his mouth popping open. He was exhausted, that was easy to see. Taehyun looked like he could collapse, and sleep for fourteen hours. Which was what he wanted to do, and what all of his other members had done when their promotions had ended the day prior. 

Unfortunately for Taehyun, his body didn't seem to get the memo, and he was finding it difficult to sleep. His mind was too busy to allow for rest, and Taehyun was getting pretty annoyed. 

He opened up a cupboard, and shifted through it to find a mug. As soon as he had his item, and filled it with water, and popped it into the microwave. Taehyun didn't care how he was making the tea, he just wanted some freaking tea to calm himself a little and get to sleep. 

Taehyun grabbed the container of tea bags from the cupboard, and then a little bit of honey. Mint tea with honey had always made him sleepy, despite the fact that it would've woken some people up more. 

The microwave beeped, and the water steamed as Taehyun removed the mug, and dunked a spoonful of honey, and a tea bag inside. He stared at the liquid as it changed color slightly, and then exited the room to change into pajamas, and let the tea cool for a minute. He got back, and smiled when he noticed that the tea had turned the desired color, and a light mint scent was rising up. Taehyun picked up his mug, and headed into the living room, where three out of four of his members were resting. 

Beomgyu had gone to sleep about twenty minutes beforehand, so Taehyun didn't blink when his hyung wasn't present. 

He collapsed on the couch, and clutched the warm mug with both hands as he yawned again. The other three members of TXT were vaguely paying attention to the television, and mostly asleep. Taehyun smiled a little as he ripped the mug to sip at his tea, and then felt a roar of pure rage go through his mind when the taste hit his tongue. 

He spat the mouthful back into the mug, and leapt up, hurrying to the kitchen to rinse his mouth. 

"WHO DID THIS?" He screamed, annoyed, and sleep deprived enough that he didn't care for honorifics, or anything other then the identity of who ruined his tea. 

Yeonjun was the first to appear in the kitchen, eyebrows raised as he took in the state of his dongseang. "What's wrong?" The eldest asked. Taehyun pointed murderously at his tea. "Who screwed with my tea?" He demanded in a slightly lower tone. 

"Not me," Yeonjun stated calmly as he walked away. Taehyun turned his glare on Hueningkai and Soobin, both of whom were chuckling quietly. "It wasn't me," Kai claimed innocently. "But I do want to know what was put in it." Taehyun handed him to mug, and Kai sniffed it before taking a very small sip. 

His face grew a sour expression, and he leaned back, also heading to the sink to rinse out his mouth. "Eugh. That tastes like garlic, and salt." Taehyung nodded empathetically, and Soobin snorted. "Why would you taste it after knowing that it was terrible?" He questioned. 

"Human curiosity," both Taehyun and Kai answered. "So it was you then," Taehyun continued. Soobin's eyes widened at the murderous tone, and he raised both hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said that," he defended. "I've been in the living room with those two for the past hour. You and Beomgyu are the only ones who've left!" 

The leaders words sunk in, and Taehyun smiled. Slowly. Grimly. Sadistically. 

Kai inched away from his hyung as Taehyun walked down the hallway, and Soobin nodded slowly. "Beomgyu is so dead," he murmured. Kai nodded in agreement, and Yeonjun sighed from the hallway. "At least we've already finished promotions," the eldest said. 

Taehyun entered the bedroom, spotting Beomgyu sleeping peacefully in his top bunk. Taehyun observed him, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the slightly off pattern of Beomgyu's chest. He wasn't sleeping, the little jerk was just faking! 

With a cry, Taehyun scurried up the ladder, and started smacking Beomgyu with one of Kai's plushies. 

Beomgyu started shrieking as well, waving his hands around in an attempt to stop the attack, but eventually falling into laughter. The elder caught Taehyun by his upper arms, and tugged him fully into the bunk, smiling when Taehyun collapsed with a huff. 

"Go to sleep~" Beomgyu sang quietly. Taehyun growled, but the younger couldn't deny that the contact felt nice, and when Beomgyu shifted to fully hold Taehyun, Taehyun practically melted. His mind calmed down, and the light humming Beomgyu was doing filled his head with melodies instead of busy thoughts. 

Beomgyu smiled as he felt Taehyun's fight completely go out, and smiled as he too closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Outside, in the kitchen, the other three members of TXT waited silently, wondering what was going on inside the bedroom. 

"Do you think Taehyun actually killed him?" Soobin questioned. "........" Yeonjun and Kai exchanged looks, and Soobin sighed deeply. "I swear, if I have to call Namjoon-hyung one more time about how to separate any of you, I'm handing the position of leader over to Yeonjun-hyung," Soobin groaned as he took the lead, and stomped down the hallway. 

The eldest, and the maknae followed behind, until they were all peeking inside of the bedroom. 

"Awwwwww," Kai cooed, eyes locating his hyung's cuddled up in Beomgyu's bunk. Yeonjun and Soobin also sighed, smiling softly at the cute scene. Yeonjun raised his phone, and took a quick photo, ignoring the looks he received. 

"Hyung..." Soobin muttered. "Taehyun will kill you if he finds out that you took that." Yeonjun shrugged. "I promised Seokjin-hyung I'd update him with any adorableness on your parts." 

With that statement, Yeonjun turned, and started towards the living room, fully intending on watching another random show, and eventually going to sleep in a cuddle pile of his maknae, and leader.

-BTS Embarrassing TXT-

Now, TXT had idolized BTS for a lot longer than they'd been idols themselves. So of course, they had a few miscellaneous pieces of BTS merchandise, or maybe one or two homemade clips of them dancing BTS's choreography, or a random video taken by one of their parents of them singing a song. It was all kept in secret files, and drawers, so that there was no chance of it ever getting discovered.

They'd never imagined any of this would happen though, not when BTS crashed into their spontaneously occurring cover of BTS's Fake Love. 

They'd been in a normal, everyday practice. Until Yeonjun's phone had switched then up from practicing Can't You See Me, to having them crying out the lyrics to BTS's Idol, which then of course progressed into a whole run through of Yeonjun's playlist of his favorite BTS tracks, including Mic Drop, Fire, Anpanman, Dionysus, and then Fake Love. They'd all taken up random positions, and switched which member they imitated every song, but currently Taehyun was being Jungkook, Yeonjun was being Hoseok, Soobin was being Taehyun, Beomgyu was being Jimin, and Hueningkai was being Jin. They were all taking random turns at belting out Yoongi and Namjoon's lines as well.

In the middle of Taehyun belting out Jungkook's chorus lines, the doors of the studio suddenly flew open, and they all completely froze when BTS themselves came soaring through the door. 

"Love you so-" Taehyun cut himself off, eyes going to bulging levels as the idols they were emulating stared at them. Everyone went silent, and Yeonjun literally tripped over himself turning the music off, falling to his knees and reaching up to scrabble at his phone until the beat cut off. All of TXT was turning a steady crimson shade as BTS stood there, identical grins growing on the maknae line and Hoseok's faces. 

"Awww! You like to dance to our music!!" Hoseok cheered, and seeing as Hueningkai was still holding his hands up at awkward angles on his chest, and Soobin was balancing on one foot, they couldn't argue. After Hoseok's words, Beomgyu slowly put his arms down, walked to the other side of the studio, buried his head in his hands and used the large jacket he'd taken off when he came in to cover up his shirt. 

Which was a BTS Love Yourself shirt. No one missed that fact before he covered it up.

Yeonjun stood up from the ground, exhaling very slowly, and bowing in greeting. The others followed his lead, and upon realizing no one in their junior group would say anything, Jin took over. 

"Well don't leave us hanging like that!" The eldest exclaimed. "Keep going!!!" All of their eyes widened, and Taehyun coughed, trying to gain back control over his emotions. "I-um. We were actually just heading to lunch." Taehyun muttered, voice going up in pitch towards the end of his statement. 

Jungkook checked his phone, and then raised an eyebrow. "At eleven in the morning?" He questioned, amusement coloring his tone. 

Taehyun met the elders eyes, steady describe the flush on his face. "Yes," he responded. The others heads went back and forth, looking between Jungkook and Taehyun. "....ok then," Jungkook finally said, unable to find anything else to say. 

With all the confidence they knew he didn't feel, Taehyun grabbed Kai's elbow, and the back of Soobin's shirt, and pulled the two out of the practice studio. Yeonjun and Beomgyu scrambled to follow, until they were all out. 

"Holy fuck I'm going to go home and die now," Taehyun whimpered, almost sprinted as soon as they were out of sighed. His other members followed, and Beomgyu looked like he was actually dying at the moment, clearly regretting his choice of apparel that day. 

In the studio, Namjoon nodded slowly. "So who's going to bring them their bags, and Yeonjun-ah's phone?" He asked, seeing that in their rush to avoid further humiliation, all of them had left their things. 

Taehyung and Jimin, both with devilish grins, raised their hands. Yoongi raised an eyebrow, knowing as well as the others that the two maknaes would innocently poke fun at their juniors. "....fine," Namjoon agreed. "But only is Yoongi-hyung goes with you." 

Yoongi groaned at the stipulation, and ignored the puppy dog looks he was getting from his dongseangs. He stared at the wall, taking in the sweatshirts and water bottles that the junior group had left behind. "Fine," he groaned. "Get their stuff." 

Taehyung and Jimin cheered, and hurried to collect the possessions as Yoongi glared at Namjoon. The leader of BTS shrugged without care, enjoying the chaos he was about to cause. "You'll make sure they don't get too out of control," Namjoon said. Yoongi huffed. "And besides, we both know that you've been dying to make a comment about Beomgyu-ah's shirt." Jin cut in. 

Yoongi huffed once more, not dignifying either with a response, but knowing both were the truth. He rolled his neck out, and smirked slightly as he remembered the way they'd all stumbled over each other to cover up the fact that they'd been dancing and singing to Fake Love, as well as the utter embarrassment Taehyun had been suffering while lying about where they were going. It would be amusing to mess with them a little.

-Jin's Day Of Relaxation-

Jin yawned quietly as he woke up, the soft beeping of his alarm sounding in the otherwise silent room. 

It had been a long few weeks for the eldest of BTS, and he'd been more stressed out than usual. All of the members had been, but Jin had been getting the short end of the stick. He'd also been trying to keep up with all of his dongseangs, cooking their favorite foods when he knew they were having a rough day, making sure all the chores were done after everyone else went to sleep, making sure they all got enough sleep, and were fed before they left the dorm. It was a lot of work, but Jin knew that it was all worth it to see the load lighten on his dongseangs shoulders. 

He rolled over, and stood up, stretching and cracking his back as he grabbed a clean set of clothes, and headed to shower. He was always the first one awake, since Jin cooked breakfast in time for everyone to eat as soon as they woke up. 

Jin showered quickly, and then changed his clothes, and headed back to his room to collect his other dirty clothes, and do a load of laundry before making breakfast. 

Jin was slightly weirded out when he found that his hamper was empty, and even more weirded out when he heard people moving around. He grabbed for his phone, fearing he'd messed up the time, and he was late. But he wasn't. It was still a good forty minutes before any of his dongseangs should be up and moving...who could be awake? 

Jin dumped his clothes until he hamper, and walked down the hallway, coming out and staring at Hoseok setting the table. 

"Why are you awake?" He asked, and Hosoek jolted a little, before a huge smile came up on his face. "Jin-hyung! You're awake!" Hosoek greeted. Jin nodded. "Yeah, of course I am. The question is, why are YOU awake?" Hoseok sighed, and finished setting the table before grabbing Jin's arm, and sitting him down. "Namjoonie cleared our schedule for today," Hosoek started. "And today is officially Take Care of Kim Seokjin Day." 

Jin's eyes widened, and he looked at Hoseok in confusion. "I don't understand," the elder admitted. "Why is this becoming a thing?" 

Yoongi spoke up, entering from the kitchen. "Because you've been doing everything for us lately, and nothing for yourself." Jin's eyes widened even more, and he caught a slightly guilty look flashing through Yoongi's eyes. "Wait, no. I like taking care of you. It isn't that I'm not taking care of myself," he rushed to promise. 

Hosoek cut back in, pushing on Jin's shoulders to keep him sitting down. "We know. But you've really been doing everything. Even after you make all of us go to bed, you're always staying up late fixing lunches for the next day, or doing dishes, or the laundry. You're overworking yourself making everything easier for us, and so today is all about us taking care of you." 

Yoongi huffed when Jin still looked confused, and then turned back towards the kitchen. "Just sit, and stay. Breakfast is almost ready." 

Jin raised his eyebrow when Yoongi disappeared, and looked up at Hoseok suspiciously. "Namjoon didn't make breakfast, did he?" He asked. Hosoek cracked a smile, and shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the 'P'. "Joon was put in charge of collecting the laundry, and then standing in the corner while Taehyung and Jungkookie washed it. He's not allowed to touch any of the machines." 

Jin nodded, happy that at least nothing would be blowing up, and then laughed slightly at the thought of Namjoon pouting. Hoseok blinked at the sudden sounds of amusement from his hyung, and Jin waved it off. "Imagining Joon," he explained, making Hoseok laugh as well. 

Yoongi suddenly came back in, holding a large plate of pancakes. "Alright. Here you go," he said as he set down the plate. "I'm getting the fruit." He returned a moment later with a large bowl of fruit, and Jin's eyes widened at the food. "Wow, Yoongi! This looks great!" He complimented. Yoongi smirked in satisfaction, and Jimin popped up over his shoulder. "I did the fruit," Jimin noted, and Jin smiled fondly at his dongseang. "It looks delicious," he assured. 

Jimin sat down, and Yoongi signed. "I'll go and get the others," Jin said quickly, making to stand. 

He was unceremoniously shoved back down by Hoseok, and Yoongi leveled a small glare at him. "No," the second eldest commanded. "Today, you're not allowed to do a single chore. You're only job is to sit down, get cuddled by those freaks over there, and watch some mindless TV." Jin laughed incredulously at the description, but watched as Yoongi exited the room. 

"HEY! GET UP HERE IF YOU WANT TO EAT!" Yoongi roared, and then returned. 

He sat down, and waited as the maknaes and Namjoon came hurrying inside, Taehyung pouting, and Jungkook immediately grabbing for the pancakes. 

"Hyung, Namjoon-hyung nearly broke the dryer," Taehyung tattled. Namjoon's jaw dropped, and he froze. "I did not!" He refuted. "I barely even touched it!" Jungkook's eyes narrowed, and he pouted his chopsticks at his leaders face. "Then why did it start making clunky noises?" He questioned. 

Namjoon sputtered for a moment, and Jin's attention was taken by Hoseok piling pancakes and fruit onto his plate. 

They all ate quickly, and then Jin was tugged into the living room, and sat down on Hoseok's lap, with the maknaes cuddled around them. Namjoon turned on a drama that Jin had been wanting to watch, and they all just relaxed. 

Jin felt warm, safe, and comfortable like that, just relaxing. His eyes fluttered slightly as Hoseok started to comb his fingers through Jin's hair, and soon enough he was dozing lightly. Jimin was massaging his legs, and Jungkook was using his arm as a pillow. It was an odd set of positions, but everyone was comfortable, and the light touches were making Jin slip further and further into sleep. 

"Take a nap," Taehyung murmured to him. "We'll wake you up for lunch." 

Obeying the direction, Jin let himself fall asleep, a light smile playing across his lips as he thought about what caring and considerate dongseangs he had, and hoping that lunch would not include soup. Yoongi couldn't make soup to save his life, and Jin didn't think he could handle not jumping in if he had to watch the second eldest try.

-Soobin's Regrets-

Choi Soobin regretted a lot of things. He regretted that one time in kindergarten that he put a beetle on another kids head, and it crawled into the boys ear, and he cried. He regretted the time in middle school that he accepted a dare to prank a teacher, and got detention for a week. He regretted the time he admitted his dream was to become an idol, and decided to audition. He regretted the time he was given a chance to debut in the group, and accepted. He regretted the time that he decided it was a good idea to accept being the leader of the group. 

Soobin watched as Yeonjun and Kai slammed their heads together, dancing so energetically that they collided. Neither of them seemed to care, and on the other side of the room, Beomgyu and Taehyun were making a TikTok. He sighed deeply, trying to ignore the utter absurdity in the room. 

They were supposed to be practicing the choreography for Puma, but instead they'd started getting off track, now there was no chance of getting all their attention back. 

"Hey! Soobin! Look up!" Yeonjun yelled, and Soobin looked up just in time to have his photo taken. Yeonjun cheered, and started typing something. "Nice!" He yelled. Soobin blinked, totally confused, but looking at Kai only told him that the maknae was doing the same thing as Yeonjun. Whatever that was. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu were chatting about their TikTok, and Soobin exhaled slowly. He couldn't loose his temper...no yelling at the dongseangs and hyung allowed. 

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and then opened the again. "We have to get to work!" He called. He was utterly ignored, and Soobin mourned the time when they respected his leadership. 

"Come on!" He yelled, a little bit louder. Beomgyu glanced over, but was quickly reabsorbed into the app he and Taehyun were using. Soobin gritted his teeth. 

He glanced at his phone, and huffed. It was almost lunchtime, and they hadn't gotten anything done. He decided to just pull out, and looked back up. "It's time for lunch!" He said. "We can refocus after we eat." 

Yeonjun glanced over, and grinned. "Nice! Where should we go for lunch?" Soobin nearly threw hands right then and there. He yelled for their attention, and nothing. He said it was lunchtime and Yeonjun perked right up. Maybe he should've dangled chips or something while he spoke. 

Soobin sighed, and walked out, being followed by the others. They headed out to a cafe close by the building, and Soobin inhaled the scent of coffee and pastries. It was comforting, and Soobin stepped up to the counter with a small smile. 

He quickly ordered himself a sandwhich and a smoothie, the others clamoring in with their orders before they handed money to Soobin, and stepped off to the side to wait for their food. Yeonjun received his bottle of water immediately, since he was the only one who hadn't gotten a smoothie. 

They chose a table, and settled in. Soobin listened to the conversations with half an ear, just enjoying the tranquility of the empty cafe. He did hear however, when Yeonjun stood up, holding the bottle of water which was now empty, and grinned at Taehyun, who was filming. 

"THIS BEYOTCH EMPTY!" Yeonjun cried. "YEEEEEEEEET!!" Beomgyu and Kai both cried the word with their hyung, and Yeonjun launched the bottle across the cafe. 

The worker at the registers laughed loudly, enjoying the spectacle. Soobin however, could only think of what went wrong in his life to end up with members such as his. 

He slammed his head down on the table, the sting making him groan before he did it twice more. Then a hand intercepted his forehead, and Beomgyu grinned at him. "Now, now, hyung," the younger chided. "Giving yourself a concussion is bad." 

Soobin's eyes narrowed, and Beomgyu snorted. Despite wanting to continue smashing his head against the table, Soobin looked up, and found that Yeonjun had fetched the bottle, and Taehyun was on his phone. 

His phone suddenly beeped, and Soobin flicked it open to find that Taehyun had posted the video of Yeonjun. He watched it blankly, wanting to slam his head down again before he noticed the camera move, and suddenly he was watching himself slam his head into the table. 

Soobin looked up at Taehyun, who's innocent demeanor was ruined by his snickering. "Hyung, you look so done with life," Hueningkai pointed out. Soobin glared at his maknae, and then sighed. A plate of food was suddenly deposited in front of him, and Soobin was too late to stop himself as he face planted right into the sandwich. 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu whooped, the latter eagerly typing into his phone as he ended the video he'd been taping. 

"I love you," Kai declared to the waitress, who was giggling as she watched Soobin miserably peel a slick of bread off his cheek. Beomgyu sent the video to their group chat with BTS, and was immediately flooded with replies of the 'LMAO' variety. 

"I hate you so much," Soobin told him, tone completely done with life. Beomgyu sent him an air kiss, and Soobin slapped it away. "I swear to God I'm quitting," Soobin muttered as they started eating. 

"No you won't," Yeonjun declared confidently. "You love us too much." Soobin squinted, and raised his brows. "Remind me why again?" He asked. Yeonjun stuck out his tongue, and Soobin started eating his sandwich. 

Hopefully they'd all be more in focus when they arrived back at practice, since Soobin wasn't sure how much more insanity he could handle. He definitely needed consult Namjoon on how the other leader handled the crackheadedness of his group.

-Jimin's Clumsiness- 

If there was one thing that idols were not supposed to be, it was clumsy. They were supposed to be bright, cheerful, beautiful, amazing at whatever they did. They were supposed to be people to look up to. 

Park Jimin was bright, cheerful, gorgeous inside and out, and amazing at everything. He was also amazingly clumsy, to the point that ARMY had joking declared a ship between Jimin and the floor. 

His clumsiness hit no matter place or time. He'd tripped at fan meets, at the dorm, in practices, on stage at concerts. Everywhere there was a place to trip, Jimin had tripped there. It was a curse that was hitting especially hard on that specific Tuesday, a day when Jimin would usually be happy and bouncy, but instead was quite irritated. 

It began before he was even awake, at 0732 in the morning, when Jimin rolled to the side in his sleep, and fell right off the bed. He was ripped out of his dream by the jolting sensation of falling, and yelped when he hit the floor. He instinctively tried to get up, only to trip over his blankets and go crashing back to the floor. Jimin screeched as he got tangled up, fighting his sheets and comforter to stand. 

"Shhhhhhuuuuuussssshhhhhhh!!" A cry from Hoseok sounded, and Jimin let out an avian like screech. He finally managed to shove out of the tangle, and stood up, panting slightly. 

His hair was a wild mess, and Jimin could tell that he had a bruise on his knee from falling the second time. He pouted as he rubbed at the skin, shaking off the slight lingering effects of his wake up. He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked over to his dressed to grab a change of clothes. 

He selected a pretty blue sweater, and a pair of skinny jeans since they were just lounging around the dorm that day. Chance were they'd go out for a casual lunch before heading back and watching a movie. 

Jimin walked out of his room, heading down the hall to shower. Halfway there, a shoe seemed to magically appear in front of him, and he tripped over it. Jimin stumbled forwards, arms pinwheeling in an attempt to regain his balance. He caught himself on the wall, head knocking against it painfully as he steadied himself. Jimin groaned loudly, the low noise turning into a high pitched cry of annoyance. He'd been awake for ten minutes, and he'd fallen three times. Today was turning out to be a bad day after all. 

Jimin entered the bathroom, kicking at the shoe in irritation. He turned on the water, and set his clean clothes on the counter, and his dirty clothes went on the floor. Jimin hopped under the water, and sighed in relief as the warmth calmed his frazzled nerves. 

It was nice, and Jimin washed his hair out as he hummed quietly. It wasn't a specific tune, and Jimin bounced his knees along to it. He knew better than to dance in the shower, but come on, it was Jimin. 

Jimin turned the water off after a few minutes of letting everything rinse away, and he stepped out, grabbing for a towel. He dried off his body first, and tossed the towel off to the side as he grabbed a smaller towel for his hair. Jimin took his time, preserving the calmness of the shower until he turned to grab his clothes. 

His eyes widened when Jimin noticed that he'd tossed his very wet towel right on top of his fresh clothes. A groan built in his throat as he found the damp spots on both short and pants. 

"Oh come on!" Jimin muttered, upset at the turn of events. He wrapped the towel around his hips, gathered both sets of clothes, and headed back to his room. 

He miserably dumped both sets of clothes into his hamper, and headed back to his dresser to collect a new set of clothes for the day. He picked out another pair of skinny jeans, and a light yellow sweater that time, liking the way it settled over his frame. The sleeves of the sweater were long enough for him to bury his hands in, and Jimin enjoyed the warmth it gave him. 

Properly dressed for the day, Jimin headed out and to the kitchen, where Jin was sure to already be awake and cooking. He walked inside, and immediately collided with someone. Jimin yelped as he hit the ground, a spike of pain coming from his tailbone, and a cold sensation spreading along his chest and stomach. 

Jimin looked down, and saw the stain from a glass of orange juice spreading along his fresh sweater. He looked back up at Hoseok, and his eyes narrowed. "Seriously!?" Jimin demanded. Hoseok snorted, and shrugged. "You've got bad luck today," the elder commented. Hoseok didn't know exactly what had gone on in Jimin's room earlier that morning, but from the groans and screeches, Jimin's clumsiness had taken effect. 

"Yeah, yeah. I can tell that," Jimin muttered as he stood up and stomped back to his room. He tossed his sweater into the hamper, and grabbed a random t-shirt. He wasn't risking anymore of his comfy sweaters. He'd take being slightly cold, and stain the t-shirt. 

Jimin walked back up, looking around carefully for anything he could collide with. There was nothing in the hallway, or in the vicinity of the entry to the kitchen. Jimin creeped forwards, and walked inside. 

He found Jin flipping pancakes, and smiled as he smelt chocolate. Chocolate chip pancakes were delicious, and Jin grinned when he noticed the younger. 

"Hey, Minnie," Jin greeted. "Could you grab some plates? Breakfast is almost done." Jimin nodded, and set off to do his task. He deposited enough plates for all of them, and watched as Hoseok sat down at the table with a fresh glass of orange juice. "So what happened this morning?" Hoseok asked curiously. 

Jimin pouted at the memories, and sighed deeply. He recounted his experiences to Hoseok, who was laughing by the end. "Woooooow!" Hoseok exclaimed. "We should get you some bubble wrap! You're just like Joon!" 

Jimin screeched at the comparison, holding up a plate threateningly. Hoseok playfully coward, and waved his hands in a request for mercy. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry," the elder apologized. "You're not nearly as bad as Mr. God of Destruction." Jimin nodded in satisfaction, and both of them managed to ignore the yelp Namjooj let out as he heard them. 

"Alright! Everyone come and get food!" Jin shouted, and they all hurried to sit so that they could get their food. 

Taehyung, Yoongi and Jungkook emerged from their rooms, all watching eagerly as Jin brought in the pancakes. "Thanks, hyung," Taehyung thanked. The others followed his lead, and Jin smiled fondly as he ruffled Taehyung's hair, and sat down. 

Everyone served themselves, and quickly started eating. Jimin, much like the other maknaes, dunked his pancakes in syrup and butter. Jin had also grabbed the whipped cream, but Namjoon had put a limit on how much each of them was allowed after the time Jungkook had stolen the entire bottle, and sprayed himself an entire bowel. 

That bowel had then gone, not into Jungkook's mouth, but onto Taehyung's hair. 

Jimin opened his mouth to put a delicious piece of pancake inside, before his hands forgot how to chopstick, and the piece fell down, tumbling over the front of his shirt, and ended on his thigh. Syrup and butter stained everything it touched, and Jimin let out a scream as he stared at it. 

Hoseok broke into laughter, as did Namjoon. The others just watched in amusement as Jimin ranted about it being his third change of clothes that morning, and stomped off to go change again. 

As he stomped down the hallway, Jimin watched out very carefully for anything he could trip on. He made it to his room safely, and sighed as he took off his clothes. Instead of putting effort into another outfit, Jimin pulled out a baggy shirt and sweatpants that he would wear to dance practice. 

He tossed his syrupy clothes into the hamper, and sighed, staring at the basket. He'd have to laundry soon, and that annoyed him endlessly. Jimin sighed again, before someone hit the small of his back, and he turned incredulously to see a slipper on his floor. 

A loud laugh hit his ears, and Jimin glowered at Jungkook, who was cackling at that point. "I-I s-swear I d-didn't mean to!" Jungkook got out. "I-I was running past and it just came off my foot, and somehow hit you!!! How bad luck can you have!?" Jimin groaned, and slammed his door shut. 

He stomped over towards his bed, before managing to trip over the blankets he'd left tangled on the floor, and hit his head on the bed on his way down. 

Jimin screamed, rubbing his forehead, and miserably writhing on the floor. After a minute, he decided it was just safer to stay there, and leaned up onto to grab a pillow before curling back up, and going on his phone. He'd spend his day of horrible clumsiness there. 

Jimin sighed as the hours passed, and he remained on the floor. It came lunchtime, and Jimin only yelled for them to bring him back food before returning to his solitude. As he reopened his phone, Jimin's senses started tingling. 

He closed his eyes just in time for a pillow to fall off his bed, and hit him in the head. Jimin grabbed said pillow, tugged it over his mouth, and started screaming into it. He freaking hated his clumsiness!!!!

-Beomgyu's Torture- 

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Kai shouted, getting all of his hyung's attentions. They all sat up a little, interested. TXT had a lazy day, and they had only had a photo shoot at 0800. They'd been back from that for a few hours, and we're just kind of settled by the television, and chilling. 

"What do you want to play?" Yeonjun asked. Hueningkai cocked his head, and hummed quietly. He popped up, and headed to the bedroom, shuffling through the games they had. He located a bright orange case, and grinned. "Let's play Jenga!" 

Taehyun pursed his lips hesitating. "What are the stakes?" He asked, knowing that when playing a game with with the maknae or the eldest, there would be some punishment for losing. Just as suspected, Yeonjun started grinning, and the eldest quickly came up with an idea. 

"Everyone write down an idea for punishment. The loser picks one, and has to do whatever it says." 

Taehyun groaned, but accepted the pen and paper when Soobin handed it to him. Beomgyu got it next, and scribbled down his idea. Yeonjun took it back once they'd all written something down, and tore the paper into sections, and devilish smile growing on his lips. 

He tossed the papers into a pile, and then helped Kai set up the tower. 

"Who goes first?" Beomgyu asked. Soobin shrugged. "Rock paper scissors?" He asked. The game was quickly accepted, and they all delved into competition. By the end, it came to Taehyun going first, then Soobin, then Beomgyu, then Yeonjun, and then Kai. Kai grumbled the entire time, but no one minded the sour maknae. 

Taehyun took the safest route, poking out a middle piece towards the top, and smirking when he came out easily. He settled it atop the tower, and scooted back so Soobin could take his turn. 

The leader also went safe, taking another middle before it passed to Beomgyu. Beomgyu chose a side piece, poking at it until it came out, and he finished the first row of three on the top of the tower. Yeonjun went for a middle piece at the bottom, and Kai followed the eldest's lead. 

The second round of turns went pretty similarly, and Beomgyu cheered when it came to Taehyun again, and the piece he chose to two at made the structure shake. "Lose, lose, lose, lose!" He and Kai chanted. Taehyun scowled at them, but the two were joined by Yeonjun, and Taehyun decided to just focus on the game. 

He moved around the tower, gently nudging until the piece slipped out into his hand. He smirked triumphantly as he put it on top, and turned to Soobin. Soobin's eyes narrowed, and he scanned the tower for a weakness. His eyes caught on a middle piece that hadn't yet been pilfered, and he started to tap it out of the tower. It was really shaky now, and Beomgyu was already searching for a piece that he could take out. His eyes caught on a piece towards the bottom. It was sticking out just slightly, moved by one of the others getting their chosen pieces. 

Beomgyu judged it, debating with himself. 

"Huuuuurrrry!" Kai hissed next to him. Beomgyu shoved the maknae, and refocused. He could get it....and Beomgyu went for it. His finger was a hairs breadth away from the piece, when the tower suddenly fell down. It clattered as it did so, and Beomgyu's eyes widened as he watched it. 

Yeonjun and Soobin both let out surprised whoops, and Taehyun started laughing. "You didn't even get to touch it!" Kai screamed, grabbing Beomgyu's shoulders, and shaking the elder. Beomgyu groaned loudly, and tossed his head back. 

"Pick your punishment!" Yeonjun sang, gesturing to the pile of papers. He reached forwards, messing them up before Beomgyu chose. Miserable, Beomgyu grabbed the one closest to him, and pulled it up to read it. 

As soon as he did so, his eyes widened. Taehyun snatched it before Beomgyu could do something, and gleefully read it out loud. 

"'Your punishment is to be tickled for two minutes straight!'" Taehyun exclaimed. "That was mine!" Yeonjun cheered. They all started laughing, and Beomgyu screamed as he tried to run. He was captured, and soon enough he was held down with Yeonjun looking over him. "Remember, you have to take it for two whole minutes!" His hyung cheerfully reminded before he started tickling Beomgyu. 

Immediately, Beomgyu started screeching with laughter. Yeonjun tickled over his sides and ribs, and Beomgyu writhed around. The others held him down, and Beomgyu felt tears prick his eyes when Yeonjun tickled the backs of his knees. He could barely breathe right when Yeonjun finally stopped, and hiccuped as tears started to overflow. 

The others were laughing too, and even though Beomgyu's sides hurt from laughing so much, he joined them in even more laughter. It was a happy atmosphere, and soon enough they'd recovered, and set to playing another round of Jenga until all of the punishments were gone.

-Yoongi Being Annoyed- 

Annoyance was a familiar emotion for Min Yoongi. He was regularly annoyed with his members antics. He was annoyed with toxic ARMY's who belittled others. He was annoyed with haters who put down his family. He was annoyed with management for pushing his members to exhaustion. 

The first one though, that was first for a reason. Yoongi was very commonly annoyed with his members. 

Currently, Yoongi was inside his studio, trying to get the lyrics he'd written the day before to a beat. It wasn't coming out right, and Yoongi liked the lyrics as they were, but he needed to tweak them to work a beat. It was already irritating him, and so a loud knock at the door made him sigh. 

Yoongi just ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately for him, no one in BTS was known for giving up easily. 

The knocks came quickly and louder, quicker and louder, until Yoongi gave up and stormed to the door. He threw it open, and scowled deeply at Jimin and Jungkook, who were grinning at him. 

"What?" He demanded. Jungkook's grin widened, and Yoongi's eyes narrowed even more. "We have a question, hyung!" Jungkook announced. Yoongi felt suspicious, but he knew the easiest way to get rid of his idiotic maknaes was to play along with them. "What is it?" He asked. Jimin took over, Jungkook giggling in a way that made Yoongi sure he was about to loose a few brain cells. 

"Is your refrigerator running?" Jimin asked. Yoongi felt his face drop, and he blinked slowly. "....are you actually kidding me right now?" He asked. Jimin started wildly laughing, and Jungkook turned and sprinted away. Yoongi took off the slippers he was wearing, grabbed one, and launched it at the running males. 

It hit Jimin's back, and the younger yelped as he continued running. Yoongi groaned lowly, and closed, and locked his door. He stomped back over to his chair, and plopped down to start reworking the lyrics. He dived back into his spiral of inspiration, silence becoming music around him. 

Yoongi wasn't sure how long he was permitted in that state, but a loud pounding on his door woke him from it. 

He closed his eyes, and swore to himself that if it was one of the maknaes, he would slap them silly with the other slipper. He stood up, one foot bare, and the other in a slipper as he approached the door. 

He opened it, and saw Namjoon standing there. Yoongi sighed, and offered Namjoon a tight smile. Namjoon got the effort, and gave him a comforting grin. "What's up?" Yoongi questioned. "The maknaes had a question for you," Namjoon told him. Yoongi's grip on the door tightened, and he stared intently at Namjoon. "I swear to the heavens," he started, his stare digging into his leaders soul. "If you ask me if my refrigerator is running, I will break your nose with my slipper." 

Namjoon looked down, and Yoongi watched him make the smart decision of not asking why Yoongi only had one slipper. 

"It's not about your refrigerator," Namjoon confirmed. Yoongi sighed, and his grip on the door loosened. "What is it then?" He asked. Namjoon smiled, and spoke calmly, and innocently. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" 

Yoongi's eyes widened, and Namjoon turned to run as Yoongi started screeching unintelligible thinks at him, his slipper leaving his hand with almost unexplainable force, and hitting the back of Namjoon's head. 

Yoongi scoffed, slammed, and locked his studio door, and stomped back to his chair. He sat down with a huff, and stared at his computer. The beat still wasn't connecting, and Yoongi was getting truly irritated. He exhaled, and started to work the lyrics over again. 

He rotated the words around, trying to design a workable set. Yoongi groaned as it failed again, and he slammed his head down, a dull thunk sounding from his forehead hitting wood. 

Yoongi groaned again at the pain, and his fingers tapped on the desk. He leaned back in his chair, and scanned the words on the notebook page in front of him. 

Yoongi's eyes widened, and a small grin settled across his lips as he crossed out a few lines, and started to rearrange things together. Yoongi fell back into his mindset, and he pushed his chair out, and stopped by the piano. 

He started to tap out a few notes, and after thirty seconds Yoongi knew he had it. He went back for the computer, and started up his program again. He only pulled out of it once, when his dry throat reminded him that he hadn't drunk any water all day, and he was very thirsty. The bottle of water he found was kind of suspect, since Yoongi didn't remember when he brought it into his studio, but it tasted fine, so Yoongi didn't think about it. 

His stomach grumbled too, but Yoongi ignored everything in favor of his work. 

At least, he did until a loud pounding at his door made Yoongi perk back up to the world. His eyes narrowed into slits, and Yoongi mentally promised himself that if he was asked another stupid question, he would chase the questioner and beat them with...something. Both his slippers were gone, so Yoongi looked around. He grabbed a back scratcher that he didn't remember at all, and picked it up. 

He approached the door, and peeked through the peephole. It was Hoseok, and he was smiling as he knocked once more. Yoongi softened a little, he knew that Hoseok was as mischievous as the maknaes, but his fellow rapper wouldn't mess him up when he was in the middle of a inspired spiral. 

Yoongi opened the door, and smiled a little at the younger rapper. "What's up?" He asked. Hoseok grinned at him. "You missed with lunch," the male said. Yoongi sighed, and shrugged. "I was writing," he explained. Hoseok nodded, and shifted. "Yeah, you also missed something else," he mentioned. Yoongi groaned, wondering what he could've missed at the meal. "What is it?" He asked. Hoseok smiled. "The maknaes were wondering if you ever caught your fridge?" 

Yoongi's face went red, and he lifted the back scratcher up, and full on slapped it at Hoseok. The younger screamed, and dodged, sprinting away and zig-zagging when Yoongi chucked the weapon. 

Yoongi yelled a curse at his back, and promised not to open the door for anyone else as he threw himself back into his chair, and started back on his program. 

He finally got a working beat, and was laying around with an intro to it. He liked it, and Yoongi was rather proud. The concept was an inspirational one, centered around support systems for people. Yoongi always liked to make music that would help the listeners. It always made him feel better when he read someone commenting about his and his members work cheering them up, or helping them face their problems. 

Yoongi nodded along to the music as he hummed lightly, deciding what he was going to add in. He scribbled down a few notes on the margins, adding a few lines in the hook, and removing one or two bits that didn't fit with the overall message. Yoongi enjoyed it, putting headphones on, and blasting out the beat. 

It worked for two things. One, making sure that it stayed in his mind as he worked on finalizing lyrics, and checking out notes. And two, he got to totally ignore any knocking at his studio door. 

Two was a double edged sword though, and Yoongi didn't hear is as Kim Seokjin, the eldest of BTS, gave up on pounding on his studio door. The eldest pulled out a credit card, and slipped it into the crack, grinning as the lock clicked, and he walked right inside. He observed the collected chaos, including the center of it. 

Yoongi stayed in his world, until a hand came down and stopped the best. He gasped, whirling around with his hands up defensively. His eyes landed on Jin, and he relaxed. 

"What is it, hyung?" Yoongi asked, a little sour. Jin grinned at him, and Yoongi allowed his only hyung to ruffle his hair fondly. "Come on, time to eat," Jin told him. Yoongi sighed, but knew fighting wouldn't matter. He saved his progress, and took his headphones off. He followed behind Jin as they headed to the door, and Jin paused. 

"Oh yeah, the maknaes really do want to know if you got your fridge back ok." 

Yoongi saw red, and he shoved Jin back, slammed the door, and propped his door up against it to block it as Jin pounded on it. 

"Oh, frick off!" Yoongi yelled in return, stomping back to his desk, and starting to work again. He'd eat later, right now he had a song to finish, and revenge to plan on his annoying dongseangs, and hyung. Especially the infuriating maknaes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! That was a bunch of random drabbles! I hope that you enjoyed them, and thank you so much for reading!!! Have a terrific day/night wherever you are, and stay safe everyone!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka Pembroke


	31. TXT Yeonjun Sasaeng Scare Ft. Protective Taehyung (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Yeonjun gets attacked by a sasaeng fan, and Taehyung gets protective over his dongseang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This was a little hard to write, so I hope it's ok!! Writers block is still pushing everything weird! Thank you so much for reading!!!💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.

Yeonjun yawned as he woke up, arching his back, and rolling over in the bed. He slumped back down, and wheezed his eyes tight, hoping to be able to pass out for another few minutes. 

Unfortunately, once Yeonjun was awake, he was awake, and after a moment he accepted that, and opened his eyes. Yeonjun stared at the wall, and grinned slightly when he remembered that his group had a day off. They'd been given permission to relax, and do whatever, so Yeonjun was making the best of it. 

He sat up, and got out of the bunk, reaching his arms up to stretch. There was a satisfying series of pops from his shoulders and back, and Yeonjun grinned as he headed over the his drawers to fetch clothes. 

He selected a yellow sweater, and a pair of jeans, grabbing the set of clothe as he headed for the bathroom. Yeonjun turned the water on to a warm temperature, and slid in. He hummed as he washed his hair, the tune vaguely reminiscent of Ateez's Say My Name. Yeonjun knew better than to dance in the shower, but he still nodded his head, playing the music in his head. 

Yeonjun turned off the water, and hurried out, putting on his clean clothes quickly, and rubbing his hair as he headed to the kitchen. He only grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen, scribbling out a note to put on the counter, and tossing the towel back into the bathroom as he got his wallet. 

Yeonjun was planning on having a nice day out. He knew that Taehyun was heading to the gym when he woke up, and Beomgyu and Kai planned on sleeping in, then going to a cafe for lunch. Soobin hadn't told them his plans, but seeing as their leader had been running himself into the group lately, Yeonjun was betting his plan involved pillows and dreams. 

He grabbed his wallet, and a mask before heading back out. Yeonjun slipped his sneakers on, and darted out the door, expression eager. 

His plan for the day was to go on a walk for a few hours, and then maybe do a little shopping, get lunch at a cafe somewhere, and walk back to the dorm afterwards. Yeonjun slipped his mask on, and did a quick game of eeny meeny miny mo to decide what way to go. He got a few confused looks from passerby, but Yeonjun ignored them. 

He ended up choosing to go West, and happily headed off. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, and put his earbuds in. Yeonjun flicked through his music playlists, and selected his hype playlist. 

BTS's Dionysus instantly started blasting into his ears, and Yeonjun grinned. The air was fresh and cool, and Yeonjun enjoyed just walking, and seeing everything happening around him. 

He took a drink from his water bottle after about an hour, and checked his phone for messages. Soobin had texted him about letting him know when he left the dorm, and Yeonjun laughed slightly. His leader could be a worrywart sometimes. 

Yeonjun slipped his phone back into his pocket, and kept going. He noticed a little shop on the corner, and looked in through the window. It was a thrift shop, and Yeonjun shrugged. 

He entered the shop, and nodded to the cashier before he headed over to the clothes. The shop only had one other customer, a girl about Yeonjun's age with bright red hair.

Yeonjun didn't pay her much mind, more focused on the clothes. There was a bunch of different styles, and Yeonjun easily fell into a pattern of flicking through the shelves, and trying on clothes. 

It was fun, and Yeonjun had always enjoyed fashion. He found a nice gray sweater that he liked, and Yeonjun took a selfie to text to TXT's group chat. He immediately got a response form Taehyun, saying that he looked good in it. Soobin replied a minute later saying it looked nice, and Yeonjun guessed the other two were still asleep. 

He laughed slightly as he noticed a shirt with a cat in glasses on it, and slipped the sweater off. He headed up to the front, and smiled at the cashier again. 

The cashier scanned the sweater, and Yeonjun handed over the current amount of money for it. He got his bag, and headed out, feeling even more cheerful than before. 

Yeonjun swung the bag a little, feeling a bit childish, but nodding his head along to his playlist of hype music. He grabbed his phone, and took a quick selfie to post, smiling slightly, and giving a peace sign to the camera. Yeonjun grinned as he posted it, and then kept walking. 

It'd been about three hours since he left the dorm, and Yeonjun was feeling hungry. He looked around him, and smiled when he noticed a little cafe just on the other side of the street. Yeonjun headed to the crosswalk, and waited, tapping his bag against his thigh. 

While he waited, Yeonjun glanced around him, and cocked his head when he noting a girl with bright red hair. It was the same girl from the thrift shop, at least Yeonjun thought it was. She seemed to look at him to, and her face spread into a pretty smile. Yeonjun waved slightly at her, and then glanced down at his phone when it beeped. 

It was Beomgyu's delayed response of a thumbs up to the gray sweater. Yeonjun huffed a laugh, and ruffed his phone back into his pocket. When he looked back up, he noticed the girl was still looking at him. Now though, she was looking almost angry. Yeonjun shifted a little, uncomfortable, and glanced up to see how long it would be until he could cross. 

Luckily for him, it only took a few seconds, and Yeonjun scurried across the street. He entered the cafe feeling a little shaken, but the smell of fresh bread and pastries easily cleared that up. It was warm inside the cafe, and the light chatter of people made it comfortable and homey. 

Yeonjun walked up to the front, and scanned the menu. There were several different lunch options, and Yeonjun bit his lip as he tried to decide. The bibimbap sounded good, and Yeonjun approached the cashier. 

He ordered his food, along with a strawberry banana smoothie, and payed before headed off to the side to wait. The cafe was mostly empty, a family of four eating on the other side, and a man on his laptop eating in a booth. Yeonjun got his phone, flicking from his hype playlist to a calmer one. He also scanned his social media feed for a few minutes, checking up on things, and watching a few random videos that appeared. 

Yeonjun's food didn't take very long, and he grabbed his tray with a smile of thanks, the headed over to a table. Yeonjun sat down, and grinned as he took a picture of the steaming bowl, texting it to he group chat. 

He received a picture of toast from Soobin, a picture of a water bottle from Taehyun, and two pictures of muffins and smoothies from Beomgyu and Kai. Yeonjun laughed slightly at Taehyun's addition, and then promptly snorted at Soobin direct text about Taehyun eating something. 

The bell to signal a customer had entered the cafe rang, and Yeonjun instinctively glanced up. His eyebrows furrowed, and Yeonjun glanced back down. It was the same girl, again. He shifted a little bit, grabbing his chopsticks and stuffing a bite of food into his mouth. 

Yeonjun heard the girl order a coffee, and a biscuit before she walked to the booth directly behind Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun wasn't sure about it, but it felt like she was staring right at him. Like her stare was burning his back. He shifted again, and started eating quicker. Yeonjun took a sip of his smoothie, smiling when he tasted it. It was delicious, and he checked his messages again with amusement. 

Hueningkai, Beomgyu and him had all gotten the same type of smoothie. Yeonjun laughed quietly, and then returned to eating. He focused completely on his phone as he ate, ignoring the itchiness that was telling him he was being watched. 

Yeonjun finished quickly, and threw out his track before he exited the cafe, and returned to his wandering. He still had at least five hours until anyone in his group thought he would be back, so Yeonjun was going to make the most of it. 

He walked around, and soon enough, his ears picked out a familiar sound. The walking behind him was a cadence he'd heard before. Yeonjun got his phone, and flipped his camera around. Under the guise of taking a selca, he held his phone up, and looked at the people behind him. She was there. Her red hair was glinting in the sun, and Yeonjun felt his blood run cold. 

He swallowed deeply, and picked up his pace a little bit. Yeonjun opened up his group chat, and then hesitated. What was he going to do? Tell his members he was being followed? All that would do is scare them. It wasn't like they could do much. Yeonjun was like a two hour walk from any of them. 

Yeonjun shut down the messaging app, and just kept walking. He was hyperaware of the steps behind him, so much so that he didn't even notice as he walked past the busier streets, and ended up on a small side street. There was only one other person, he he suddenly turned off to walk into his house. 

Yeonjun stiffened as the steps got louder, and his muscles tensed. 

"Yeonjun-oppa!" A high pitched voice squeaked. Yeonjun winced. He'd never seen the point of girls purposefully making their voices high pitched. It sounded squeaky, and not attractive at all. Yeonjun gripped his phone tightly, and turned around. 

The girl with the red hair pranced up to him. "Can I have your autograph oppa?" She requested. Yeonjun nodded stiffly, and quickly sighed the notebook she gave him. She squealed out enough to pop his eardrums, and then grabbed his arm. 

Yeonjun flinched, and pulled away. The girls grip tightened, and Yeonjun felt a jolt of pure fear go through him. "Take a picture with me, oppa!" The girl squeaked. Yeonjun had no choice as she yanked him towards her. 

He smiled very stiffly in an attempt to appease her when she snapped the photo, and then yanked himself away. "So where are you going today, oppa?" The girl questioned. "Just around," Yeonjun answered vaguely. She smiled brightly. "Fun! Same with me, so why don't we wander around together!" She reached I grab his hand, and Yeonjun slid back. "Sorry, I have to be back at the dorm in an hour or two, so I should start heading back," Yeonjun lied. 

Her eyes narrowed, and she pouted. "Just ignore that then. It's not like they an do anything." Yeonjun swallowed slowly, still stepping backwards. "Oh! You could text Taehyun-oppa to come to!! He's my second favorite, but you're my bias!!" Yeonjun smiled once more, and bowed a little. "Thank you for your support," he said. 

The girl seemed to shine, and she bounced forwards. "Great! Come on, I have to introduce you to all my friends. They'll be so jealous that they don't have one of you to themselves. We've been supporting you since before debut! We are even on the same block as you when you shoot your episodes of To Do! We always wait to wave at you!"

Yeonjun felt sick. That was kind of obsessive. Well, actually that wasn't KIND OF obsessive, that was really obsessive. "Um yeah," he said. "But I really do have to get going," 

He started to walk away, but a hand closed around his arm, and wheeled him back. Her grip was tight, and Yeonjun pulled to get out of it. "No!" The girl exclaimed. "I have to introduce you to my friends!" She tugged him away, and Yeonjun was about to throw away all caution and scream, when someone else screamed for him. 

"Hey!" It was a deep voice, and Yeonjun threw his head up. His eyes hit Taehyung, and he could've sobbed with relief. Taehyung looked confused and angry, and he stomped down towards them. "What are you doing?" He demanded. He easily disconnected the girls hold on Yeonjun, and put himself between the two. 

"Why were you grabbing him?" Taehyung asked coldly. The girl stared at him in shock, but quickly put on a cutesy face and voice. "Oppa! I was just taking him to meet my friends! We're all huge MOA's, and ARMY's, so meeting you two is such an amazing honor!!" 

Taehyung nodded slowly, and then took in the way Yeonjun was trembling slightly. He gave the girl a brilliant smile, which deeply confused Yeonjun, but seemed to smoothie everything over with the sasaeng fan. "What's your name?" Taehyung asked in the same tone he used when he was excited to do things with his group. The girl shined, and eagerly answered. "Choi Jina," she cheered. "See, oppa! Yeonjun-oppa and I even have the same family name!" Taehyung nodded, and then his expression changed completely from excited, to dark. 

"You need to leave," he said strictly. "You do not have the right to touch him, and with the way you were pulling him, you could be arrested to attempted kidnapping. If you don't leave right now, I'll call the police." 

The girls face fell, and she snarled at Taehyung. "I'm just supporting my bias!" Jina yelled. "What do you know about it!? You're useless to BTS!" She turned, and stomped off, leaving Taehyung to comfort Yeonjun. 

"Are you alright?" Taehyung asked worriedly. Yeonjun nodded slowly, swallowing in an attempt to control his emotions. "I'm fine," he muttered. Taehyung exhaled quickly, and then grabbed Yeonjun's arm. "Come on, I was just leaving a cafe nearby when I heard her. Let's get you something to drink, and then I can call Jin-hyung to pick us up." 

Yeonjun followed along easily, and Taehyung wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they headed back to the cafe. Taehyung made him sit down before he ordered Yeonjun and him both smoothies, and quickly came back. 

"Here," he said, handing Yeonjun his. Yeonjun thanked him quietly, and then stared at the table. "Is your arm alright?" Taehyung asked. Yeonjun pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, and winced at the red marks. "A small bruise," he admitted under Taehyung's worried gaze. 

Taehyung looked downright murderous right then, and grabbed his phone to angrily slam the keys. "Jin-hyung will be here in half an hour," he said. 

"Yeonjun-ah, why are you so far from your dorm anyway?" He asked after a sip of his smoothie to calm himself. Yeonjun held up the bag with his new sweater in it. "I was wandering around, and shopping," he said. "TXT has a day off. Everyone was just doing they own things." 

Taehyung nodded, and sighed deeply. "Has she been following you all day? Or did she just approach you?" Taehyung questioned. Yeonjun gulped, taking a sip of the smoothie to ground himself. "Umm, she was in the thrift shop I went to about two hours ago. That was the first time I saw her. Then she followed me to a cafe I was eating in, and then followed me over to the street where she grabbed me." 

Taehyung nodded, eyes dark. "Ok. Yeonjun, I need you to promise me that if someone does that again, you'll call me, ok?" Yeonjun startled a little, but nodded under Taehyung's gaze. "Good," Taehyung sighed. "You don't know how worried I was. Seriously, that was dangerous." Yeonjun nodded again, and Taehyung sat back. 

They waited for Jin mostly in silence, until a tall man with wide shoulders darted into the cafe, and grabbed Yeonjun's shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, near frantic. Jin was very protective of his dongseangs, and that included TXT. Yeonjun nodded in response, and Taehyung stood up. "Come on, hyung. We have to take him to the police station." 

Yeonjun's head went up in shock, and Taehyung gave him a steady look. "You're making a report," Taehyung commanded. "At the very least I want her barred from fan meets, so can you handle things at Big Hit?" He asked Jin. Jin nodded his consent, and then Yeonjun was whisked out of the cafe. 

Jin drove them up to the police station, and smiled at Yeonjun when he slid out. "I'll stay here and take care of banning her from fan meets. You said her name was Choi Jina, right?" Taehyung and Yeonjun nodded, and Jin smiled coldly. "Alright. When you get back make sure you get any other information you can so I ban the right one." They nodded, and Taehyung pulled Yeonjun into the station. 

They were quickly directed to a young officer, who sat then down at his desk, and grabbed a pad of paper. 

"Name," he asked. "Choi Yeonjun, Kim Taehyung," Taehgung answered. The officer took down their information before going into the report. "Alright, and you say Yeonjun-ssi was attacked?" He asked. Yeonjun nodded. "I was out just shopping, and Choi Jina followed me from a thrift shop, to a cafe, and then for another hour until we arrived at a side street. She asked for my autograph, and a photo before she tried to take me to meet her friends. Taehyung-hyung stopped her before she could though." 

The officer nodded, and quickly jotted down the notes. He then looked to Taehyung. "And what did you see when you arrived?" He asked. Taehyung took over easily, expression stony. "I was walking out of a cafe nearby when I heard her. I got closer and saw her trying to yank Yeonjun-ah down the street, despite the fact that he was trying to pull away. I interjected and got between them, and asked for her name. She gave it, and I told her to leave or I would call the police on her." 

The officer nodded, and wrote down Taehyung's statement. "Alright, could you give a description of her to go with the report?" Yeonjun nodded, pulling out his phone. "I took a photo, earlier," he answered. "When she was following me on the street." He pulled up his recent photos, and showed them the selca he'd taken, which featured Jina in the background. 

The office nodded, and quickly scanned the photo into the computer. After that, they got a picture of the bruise on Yeonjun's arm, and started up the paperwork. 

After a few minutes, the officer looked up. "Alright, we're almost done. I assume you'll want her information for your company?" He asked. They both nodded, and the officer wandered off for a minute. 

Yeonjun exhaled slowly, and Taehyung wrapped an arm around his shoulders again. "How are you feeling?" The elder asked. Yeonjun shrugged. "Alright. I'm not looking forwards to telling any of my dongseangs though," he responded, smiling a little bit. "Kai and Beomgyu will probably egg really freaked out, and insist on having a giant cuddle pile in the living room tonight. Taehyun will probably refuse to let anyone go anywhere alone for the next month, and Soobin will be all up in arms about barring her from fan meets." 

Taehyung nodded, looking satisfied. "Seems fair to me," he responded. Yeonjun snorted, and playfully smacked his hyung's shoulder. 

Taehyung also grinned, and then perked up when the officer came back. He had a harder expression on his face, which made Yeonjun a little anxious. 

"I ran her picture through the system, protocol to check for records," he said. "Apparently you're not the first idol she's managed to grab. She's also been arrested for assault against Ikon's Chanwoo, and there's a stalking charge against her from JYP Entertainment." Yeonjun gulped quietly, feeling vulnerable at the new information. Taehyung's arm around him tightened, and Taehyung leaned forwards. "We will need her information to hand over to our company," Taehyung said. "Considering that information, I'd like to have her barred from concerts, and fan meets as quickly as possible." 

The officer nodded, and Taehyung texted Jin to come in. Jin entered, and Yeonjun doing think he'd ever seen someone as pissed off as Jin was when he heard about Choi Jina's record. 

The information was quickly transferred over, and within a single phone call Kim Seokjin proved that he could not be held back as he had Choi Jina barred from all of TXT's fan meets, and had a request lodged to deny her access to concerts. 

The officer finished up the paperwork, and smiled as Taehyung and Yeonjun stood up. "Thank you'd for making a report," he thanked, and the idols bowed to thank him as well. "Have a safe trip home!" The officer called. 

"Alright. Let's get you back to your dorm," Jin said as he and the other two idols got into the car. "Also, you'd better explain what happened to your members," Jin commanded. "Because if I found out someone on my group hid an attack like this, I would be very angry." 

His gaze was on the road, but Yeonjun somehow felt like that statement wasn't completely directed at him. Taehyung's fidgeting confirmed his thought, and he chuckled a little bit. 

The trip back to TXT's dorm was too fast for Yeonjun's tastes, and he hesitated as he got out of the van. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Taehyung asked. Yeonjun shook his head, sighing. "No, hyung. Thank you." Taehyung nodded, and then reached around to grab Yeonjun's hand before the younger could close the car door. "Remember what I said in the cafe, ok?" He requested. Yeonjun nodded, and Taehyung released him with a smile. 

They waited until Yeonjun was inside, and then drove off, leaving Yeonjun to be endlessly worried over by his members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of the chapter!! I spent like two hours trying to write TXT's reactions to Yeonjun getting attacked, but it wouldn't come out right, so I just deleted my attempts😭 I hope no one minds!!! Have a wonderful day/night wherever you are, and stay safe!!!!!💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka Pembroke   
> (*^‿^*)


	32. BTS Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RM, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, and Jungkook are a gang, Jimin and V are nurses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So I recently read a fanfic on AO3 for a BTS Mafia AU, and it sounded like a really interesting idea to me!! So please enjoy my attempt at writing a BTS Mafia AU!!!!!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> WARNING!!!: This is a little bit of a dark chapter. It includes mentions of gangs, homicides, and kidnapping. There is no graphic death though, so don't worry about that!
> 
> -Sayaka

"Minnie!" Taehyung called, eyes bright as he darted into the break room. Jimin looked up from the report he'd been writing out, and smiled. His best friend's grin got even brighter, and he slid into a rolling chair. 

Taehyun rolled his chair over behind Jimin, and leaned in to rest his chin on his shorter friends shoulder. "What're you writing up?" He asked curiously. Jimin giggled a little at the way Taehyung's breath tickled his neck, and jostled his shoulder up to get the younger male off of him. Taehyung pouted, but obediently slid off, and scooted over to be beside Jimin instead. 

"I'm working on my report. I had to seclude and restrain this one patient tonight," Jimin explained. Taehyung's mouth popped open, and him hummed in understanding. "I can't wait until they approve my application to work on zone three full time," Taehyung said quietly. "I don't like you working up here all alone." 

Jimin chuckled at the statement, poking Taehyung's ribs. "Yah, I'm older than you, remember that!" Taehyung gasped incredulously, and dramatically threw his hands onto Jimin's face, turning it different angles. "This cannot be!" He declared. "For you are clearly just a small child, helpless and weak!" 

Jimin's brows twitched, and he elbowed his friend in the ribs, making Taehyung groan a little. "Quit it," Jimin warned. Taehyung sobered up, leaning back, but keeping his hand on Jimin's knee just to have some sort of contact with his friend. "I know," he said. "But I still worry. I'm a float, so I'm all over the ward. You're just stuck here in zone three, and there's only the charge nurse and another RN here constantly." 

Jimin saw his point, and knew that Taehyung had a good one. The two men worked in a hospital which was in the middle of Seoul, in a particularly violent location as well. Their kind of hospital was nicknamed a knife and gun club, as in most of their patients came in because of injuries related to crime. Taehyung was a float, someone who moved between units on his ward, Ward Four, the psychology ward. Jimin was a permanent member of ward four, zone three's team of nurses. Ward four, zone three was violent psych, and it was the most dangerous zone save the ER. Taehyung had been trying to get off from being a float for months, but his paperwork still hadn't been approved. It had been eating at the younger for as long as the two had worked there, since Taehyung had always felt a need to defend his slightly elder friend. 

"I'm almost done," Jimin said, instead of continuing their previous conversation. "Why don't you make sure everyone's accounted for. And besides, the PSA's are always around." Taehyung sighed, nodded, and stood up. He exited the nurses station, and headed through the zone. 

There were eight beds always available to put patients in. There were technically nine, but one was always kept open in case of a very severe need. Taehyung checked each patient, and found all eight on the unit to be sleeping. That was good, much better than he'd thought he'd get. 

Patients were sent to Jimin's zone for three things, having refused medication, having refused/been unable to sleep for significant periods, and having physically attacked a nurse/Doctor/PSA in the hospital. Usually they were sent back down to the general psych floor when they were back on their medications, were able to sleep, and were calm. That meant that more often than not, there was at least one patient not asleep at any given time. 

Taehyung headed back to the nurses station after smiling at the PSA on duty, seeing that Jimin was just signing his paperwork. "Ready?" He asked eagerly. 

Jimin snorted at the excitement, and nodded, placing his paperwork in to be filed. "Alright. Let's head off. The day shift nurses should be here within the minute. It's already five into their shift." Taehyung nodded, and Jimin punched out as he grabbed his coat. 

They walked back through the unit, and out of the zone, heading to the elevator to get out of the hospital. "What do you wanna do when we get home?" Taehyung asked, very cheerful now that they were going to be back at their apartment soon. Jimin shrugged, and checked his phone for any important emails. "I don't know. Why don't we order some food, and watch a movie?" 

Taehyung nodded eagerly, and the two stepped out of the elevator. 

The lobby was as full as usual, dots of blood on chairs and things as people filled out paperwork, and waited to see doctors. The nurses at the desks looked calm, used to the bustle of everything happening around them, and Jimin smiled when he saw three nurses heading their way. 

"Everyone's asleep, only one restraint and seclusion tonight," Jimin called over. The woman in the front, Jinja, smiled back at the two of them. "Good, what reason?" She asked. Jimin scrunched up his nose. "He decided to see whether or not I was interested in receiving favors in return for letting him out," he told the trio. Jinja fake gagged, but smiled with a shake of her head. "And then when I refused, he tried to throw the chairs," Jimin finished. Taehyung and the trio all sighed, and Jimin laughed. The chairs in four zone three were weighted, so that patients couldn't whip them around and hit nurses, doctors, or PSA's. Patients still tried though, and then were promptly restrained. 

"Have a good shift!" Taehyung called as he pulled his hyung away. Jimin followed, and quickly scooted out, breathing in some fresh air. 

"Alright! Let's go!" Taehyung cheered. Jimin followed along with a small smile, enjoying the chatter he was getting from Taehyung. The younger had been floated to generic psych that shift, and so he had tales upon tales of the schizophrenic man who'd been dropped off to then halfway through the shift, and tried to hand Taehyung his magic penguin backpack. 

As they walked down the darkened streets, they inched closer together, until Taehyung had his arm around Jimin's waist. They always stuck close together walking home. It was almost 0330, and neither of them wanted to be caught alone by some of the seedy people walking the streets. 

"Can we watch a drama tonight?" Taehyung asked after he'd finished his story. Jimin hummed in thought, pretending to sour his expression just to see Taehyung pour. After a moment, he snorted, and nodded his head. "Of course, TaeTae. Just please not that one with the girl with the heart condition. Every time I watch it, I want to punch the writers in the face." 

Taehyung laughed at his friends statement, shaking his head. "It isn't that bad, hyung!" Taehyung said. Jimin gave him an incredulous look, and smacked his head. "How did you get through med school!?" Jimin screeched. "It literally has no medical backing at all!! It's terrible!!" 

Taehyung just continued laughing, caught up in his hyung's rant about one of the shows he'd forced him to watch. Honestly, Taehyung didn't even like the drama that much. He just deeply enjoyed seeing Jimin freak out over medical inaccuracies. 

"Hey! Let's pick up some food!" He exclaimed once they passed the convenience store that they sometimes picked up snacks at. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, and sighed. "Fine. But I swear, if you get M&M's and skittles again, you'd better not mix them together or I'll kill you." Taehyung put his hands up in surrender, crossing his fingers in plain view. Jimin glared, and headed up to open the doors. 

The cashier gave them a tired look as they walked in, and Jimin smiled a little, watching Taehyung scurry over to the candy and chip aisle. He headed over to where the store stocked sandwiches, and other actual meal foods. He glanced over the selection, finding some gimbap that looks pretty good. Jimin picked up two containers, and looked behind him. Taehyung was carrying a bag of chips, and gummy worms. Jimin rolled his eyes, but headed over to the counter with him, and they bought the food. 

"What kind of chips did you get?" Jimin asked as the exited the store. Taehyung grinned. "Squid," he answered. Jimin sighed, a smile playing on his lips as they continued their walk to the apartment. They arrived in just a few minutes, and Jimin unlocked the door so they could both enter. He locked the door behind them while Taehyung took the food into the kitchen, to open it and grab plates. 

Their apartment was pretty small, one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. Jimin and Taehyung had met one another on their first day of med school. They'd immediately become close friends, bonding deeply over living expenses, clinicals, and their absolutely awful anatomy and physiology teacher. After the first semester, they'd decided to move in together, and found the apartment for cheap. 

Neither of them minded sharing a bed, and so it was easy to live together. They were closer than brothers, platonic soulmates, Taehyung always called them. Jimin smiled as he took off his shoes, heading to the living room. 

He turned on their TV, and sighed as the news came up. It was about another shooting done by this new gang. "What's on?" Taehyung called from the kitchen. Jimin scowled, and started flicking through channels. "The news!" He called back, answering truthfully. "More stuff about that new gang. Apparently they've been connected to another few homicides, and a torture victim." 

Taehyung appeared, frowning, and carrying the snacks and plates of gimbap. "How far away?" He asked. Jimin sighed, knowing that the gangs location had been causing Taehyung anxiety. The gang had popped up pretty close to their neighborhood, and had been steadily getting closer. Jimin bit his lip, and decided to fib a little bit for his best friend. "The bodies were found about a dozen blocks from the hospital," he answered. 

Jimin felt a little bad lying to Taehyung, but he knew that Taehyung would be more frightened if he found out that the bodies had been found a dozen blocks from their apartment building, not the hospital. 

Taehyung sighed, having believed his hyung, and nodded. "What do you think they want?" He asked, quieter then before as he set their food down on the small table in front of the couch. 

Jimin also sighed, shaking his head, and handing the remote control over to Taehyung. "What all gangs want," he answered at the same volume as Taehyung. "Fear, and blood." 

Taehyung didn't respond, and he selected a random movie that Jimin knew wasn't the type of drama Taehyung had originally wanted to watch. Instead, it was a superhero movie, and Jimin pulled his plate of gimbap closer to him as he started eating, and lost himself in the other universe. 

The movie was halfway over when they turned it on, so once it was done, neither were tired yet. "Wanna watch another?" Taehyung asked. Jimin stuffed his last piece of gimbap into his mouth, and looked at his phone. "We should take showers, and go to bed," he responded. It was heading on 0430, and Jimin knew that he and Taehyung both got cranky if they didn't have enough sleep. "You can go first." 

Taehyung nodded, and headed off. He entered the bathroom, and quickly shucked off his clothes as he turned the water on. He hopped in, the water slightly cold, but warm enough that Taehyung didn't really care. He soaped up his hands and washed his body, knowing that no matter how much cucumber and melon body wash he used, the antiseptic scent of the hospital would never really be gone. It had annoyed Taehyung at first, but he was used to it by now. Taehyung washed out his hair, enjoying keeping his currently silver locks clean and soft. 

He'd convinced Jimin to let him die his hair a few weeks prior, and now the elder was sporting a head of pink locks, pretty, and fitting of his personality. Jimin was a big softie, once you got past the kind of sarcastic and sassy walls he had up. Taehyung stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed band into the living room. 

"Your turn," he called. Jimin hummed in assent, and finished grabbing the bag of chips that Taehyung had left on the table. He'd cleaned up while Taehyung was in the shower, and Taehyung smiled. "Go get some sleep, brat," Jimin joked, making Taehyung snort as he headed off to their bedroom. 

He put on a pair of boxers, and an oversized sleep shirt before flopping into bed. The covers were warm and soft, since both Taehyung and Jimin liked to be warm while they slept, and Taehyung curled up underneath them. He scrolled through his phone a little as he heard the water start up, seeing the same news on his feed that Jimin had told him about on TV. However, unlike what Jimin had told him, the location was set about eleven blocks from their apartment. Taehyung's eyes widened a bit, and a jolt of anxiety went through him. 

Taehyung swallowed, and sighed. He knew that Jimin had lied about the location because he wanted to keep Taehyung from worrying. He couldn't be angry at his hyung for that. Jimin protected him in every way he could, just as Taehyung fought to protect Jimin in any way he could. 

Taehyun let the issue fall away from his mind as he clicked into a page full of cute animals, laughing quietly as the puppies and kittens brought his mood up. He wanted to get a puppy, but Jimin had pointed out the very accurate fact that they were both nurses, and therefore gone the entirety of their shift, and sleeping for most of the time they weren't on shift. If they wanted a puppy, they could try putting one of them on day shift so that someone was with the pup, but Taehyung had instantly shot that down. He wanted to be on shift with his best friend, no matter what. 

Taehyung heard the water shut off, and stood up to plug his phone in before lying back down. Jimin came in, drying his hair, and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in as he climbed into bed. 

"That's mine," Taehyung said, pouting as he saw the fabric over Jimin's chest. Jimin rolled his eyes. "It's comfortable," he retaliated. Taehyung huffed, and curled up on his side. "You're lucky that you're short enough I can't steal your clothes," he jabbed with a grin. Jimin's eyes narrowed, and Taehyung apologized with a giggle. "Time to sleep," Jimin commanded, and Taehyung sighed, and closed his eyes. 

He didn't need any more encouragement, since he fell asleep to the sounds of Jimin's breathing evening out.

Taehyung didn't sleep for long, and was broken from his rest by a sharp sound ringing through their apartment. He dimly thought it was their alarm, and smacked his hand over towards where the bedside table was. It didn't stop it, and Taehyung blearily realized someone was knocking on the door. 

Taehyung glanced over at Jimin, who was still fast asleep. His hyung slept deeply, and Taehyung sighed as he stood up, and headed over through the hallway of the apartment. 

The knocking continued, and Taehyung looked through the peephole. He saw a head of black hair, and opened the door a little. He was met with a young face, his age or younger, and a bloodied hand over an abdomen. Taehyung's eyes widened, and he opened the door fully. "Come in," he said, without letting the stranger say a word. "Sit down on the couch, I'm a nurse." 

The stranger seemed to be slightly out of it, so Taehyung made to close the door and lead him over. Before he could, the strangers hand caught his wrist. It was a strong grip, even with the obvious blood loss the strange man had suffered. "Hyung," he said, throat hoarse. Taehyung's eyes widened. What was he trying to get at? "My...hyung's out there," the stranger finally stated coherently. 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "I'll get him," he promised. "My hyung's in the bedroom, he'll get your hyung while I patch you up until we can take you to the hospital." 

He pointed to the couch, and scurried back down the hallway to their bedroom. Jimin was somehow still asleep, and so Taehyung shook him away without ceremony. 

"Yah!" Jimin screeched, half asleep, but irritated at being woken so roughly. "What's wrong?" He demanded. Taehyung bit his lip, and decided to just dive into it. "There was a knocking at the door, it's a man who's bleeding from the abdomen, he says his hyung's still outside. You get the hyung, I'll take care of the one on the couch." Jimin's eyes narrowed, and he groaned. "You invited a strange, bleeding man into our apartment, and now want to bring ANOTHER strange, possibly bleeding man in!?" He demanded. "N O Taehyung!! That's not a good idea!! Did you even check to make sure that stranger is even really bleeding!?" 

Taehyung shook his head, expression tight. "He's exhibiting signs of blood loss, and shock. Get the other one, hyung. Please." 

Jimin still looked pissed, but Taehyung knew that his hyung couldn't resist belong someone in real trouble. They both headed out, and Jimin exited the apartment to find whatever hyung the stranger had left. 

Taehyung hurried back to the couch, taking careful breaths as he approached he stranger. "Hey, I need to see the wound," he said slowly. The strangers eyes were dark, and he watched Taehyung closely as Taehyung removed his hands from the wound, and slid his shirt up his stomach. 

It was a knife wound, thankfully not deep, nor wide. "You get mugged?" He asked quietly. The stranger didn't answer, and Taehyung gritted his teeth. "I'm going to get our med kit, and some clean water. Keep pressure." He darted off, collecting the necessary supplies as he kept an ear out for his hyung coming back. 

"My hyung," the stranger said as soon as Taehyung was in hearing range. Taehyung hummed in acknowledgement, setting out his supplies, and snapping on a pair of gloves. "Jimin is getting him," Taehyung said. "Jimin is my hyung, but he's only older than me by a few months. We work in the same hospital together, and we went to med school together. He'll find your hyung, and bring him back here to take care of him." The stranger hissed as Taehyung dabbed the wound clean, making sure the torn edges of skin weren't showing any signs of infection so soon. "Alright, this needs stitches. I'll call an ambulance to get you to my hospital," Taehyung said, standing to get his phone. 

The strangers hand latched onto his, a dark look spreading across his face. "No ambulance," he said slowly, and clearly. Taehyung's eyes widened, and a bolt of confusion went through him. "You need a hospital," he said just as strongly. "You need to get this wound completely disinfected, as well as get some pain meds for the stitches, and if this is your condition, then how is your hyung doing?" 

The strangers grip tightened even more, to a degree that was painful. Taehyung gritted his teeth, a small whine escaping when it turned just a hair away from crushing. "No. Ambulances," the stranger commanded. 

Taehyung exhaled, and nodded. The grip went away, and he could see redness and a bruise forming up. "Ok. Ok. No ambulances. I can stitch you up here, but it'll hurt. And there'll be a higher chance of infection," he explained. The stranger nodded, and Taehyung started rummaging through the med kit. 

He quick led threaded the needle, and leaned in, pressing one hand against the strangers taunt muscles, and eyeing the stab wound. "Don't kick or punch me," he warned. The strange let out a small snort, and nodded stiffly. Taehyung inhaled, and started to stitch. 

Meanwhile, Jimin exited the apartment with a thud. He stomped down the stairs, and scanned the area for a person slumped over somewhere. He hand seen the blood or wound on the man Taehyung had let in, and still felt a hint of anticipation that he'd go back in to find his best friend robbed or something. However, if there really was another person bleeding out somewhere, then Jimin had a responsibility to help him to the best of his ability. 

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, peeking into the ally to see if anyone was there. He didn't see anything human shaped, and wandered over to the opposite ally. He poked around, stepping fully inside to scan things, and noticed a mysterious lump leaned up against the brick wall. 

Jimin swallowed tightly, and approached. Upon further inspection, it was a person, one who had a large bruise on their cheek, and left hand clasped over their right shoulder. Jimin gulped again, and knelt down. He gently moved the hand away from the shoulder, seeing blood start to ooze down. 

He was caught in a startling hold though, and Jimin nearly screamed as dark eyes peered at him. "Who the fuck are you?" The person demanded roughly. He had pale skin, and features that vaguely reminded Jimin of a feline. Jimin choked slightly on his answer as his arm ached, and tried to pull away in vain. "I'm a nurse. Park Jimin, I work at the hospital like a dozen blocks that way," he pointed, blabbering a little with fear. "My roommate woke me up. There's this guy who was knocking at our door, and he said you were hurt. At least his hyung was hurt, I don't know if that's you, but you are hurt." 

Jimin rambling was cut off as the man released him, and groaned in pain when his shoulder was pulled a little. "Is Jungkook alright," he asked with a scowl. Jimin mentally stored the name of the stranger in his mind, and shrugged. "I don't know. My roommates taking care of him, he said he saw blood but I didn't see a wound. I left to find you. I'll get you inside, and we can see about calling an ambulance once I get your wounds clean." 

The stranger said nothing, but slapped Jimin's hand away when Jimin made to help him up. He stumbled, swaying and dizzy, but Jimin barely had a hand in helping him as he led to their apartment. Jimin opened the door, furiously hoping his best friend was safe, and found him scurrying to stitch up the other strangers wound. 

It looked like a knife wound, to straight to be a gunshot, and the skin looked torn. Taehyung was doing a great job with the stitching, and Jimin quickly sat down his patient on the couch before breathing in and out. 

"Why are you stitching?" Jimin asked. The wound wasn't life threatening, and Taehyung should've waited for the ambulance to take Jungkook to the hospital before messing with his wound. Taehyung spared him a single glance before continuing to tie off the thread. "He refused an ambulance," Taehyung murmured. "Is that the hyung?" Jimin shrugged. "I think? He said that that guys name is Jungkook." 

Taehyung nodded, and Jimin gloved up before kneeling beside his patient, and shoving his hand away from the wound again. "Don't touch it," he ordered. His command was met with a snarl, which Jimin ignored in favor of surveying his injury. "Another knife wound," he noted. "Let's get your shirt off, it's the only way I'm going to be able to see things properly." The stranger on his couch glowered at him, but Jimin met his glare evenly. "Shirt off, or I'll let you bleed to death," he threatened. Taehyung's patient, Jungkook, chuckled a little. "Hyung, he's got you there," he jested. 

Another snarl was the response, but his arms moved, and Jimin was able to slide his shirt off. The material fell to the ground, and Jimin resolutely ignored the way the strangers muscles contracted as he sat back. His skin was pale, and Jimin noticed a few random scars across his chest and stomach. He focused on the currently bleeding one, and poked at the edges.

He pulled them back a little bit, scanning the inside to determine if anything important was hit. The level of blood on the shirt told him nothing was, but Jimin couldn't be positive how much blood he'd truly lost, so he checked anyway. He didn't see anything, and Jimin started to wash the wound out. 

The stranger hissed, and growled, muttering cursed. Jimin wanted to smack him for a few of the things he said, but refrained since he didn't really want to get a bone broken. 

"Is he always like this?" Taehyung asked, a little sarcastic as he taped on a gauze pad, and made sure everything was nice and covered. Jungkook snorted, and nodded. "Yup. You should hear him when he wakes up in the morning," he said. His smile was a bit weak, blood loss pushing at him. Taehyung sighed, and stood up. "Come on. You should lay down. At least stay for the rest of the night, since you won't go to the hospital." Jungkook's eyes were wide, and he looked over at his hyung. 

He was more focused on Jimin though, and so Jungkook turned back to look at Taehyung. Taehyung offered him a kind smile. "We've got fluffy blankets," he persuaded. Jungkook snorted a little, and accepted the hand up. Taehyung led him to their bedroom, and handed him one of his shirts. 

Jungkook surveyed the room, and frowned. "You two are dating?" He asked. Taehyung actually gagged at that, a disgusted expression crossing his face. "Eugh. No way in Hell," he answered. "That's soooooo gross. Jimin and I are brothers." 

Jungkook nodded a little, still scanning the room before he approached the bed, and gingerly sat down. He exhaled, and Taehyung smiled as he saw the obviously signs of exhaustion. "Sleep. I promise that Jimin and I won't do anything but check on you. Oh yeah, what's your hyung's name? I don't think he'll tell Minnie or I with how he's acting." 

Jungkook's lips pursed, and he seemed to play with the idea in his mind. "Suga," he said. "His names Suga-hyung." Taehyung nodded, and left the room. "Yell if you need anything," he said. 

Jimin saw Taehyung leave the room, and sighed, continuing to clean out the room. "Where's he taking Jungkook?" His patient demanded coldly. Jimin shrugged, keeping focused. "Probably the bedroom. He needs sleep to help with the blood loss. So do you. There's only one bedroom, so I hope you and Jungkook-ssi are good with sharing." 

The man's eyes seemed to sharpen even more, and he observed the living room in a deep level. "You're dating Taehyung?" He asked. Jimin grew a disgusted expression, imaging dating his best friend. It made him want to puke, and he shook his head. "That's awful," he responded. "No way. We're best friends, have been for years." 

He grabbed the needle, and set to wiping it off with an alcohol swab. "I'm going to stitch this up. Grab something so you don't punch me or something." His patient nodded stiffly, and grabbed a cushion. "Alright, ready?" Jimin asked. He didn't receive a response, so he started anyway. There was a sharp inhale of breath, and his patients muscles went right. 

Jimin ignored both in favor of continuing his work. He made clean, straight stitches as he went. He worked as fast as he could without being sloppy, Jimin didn't want his patient breaking the stitches. He stopped every minute or so to clean up the blood, and bit his lip gently as he concentrated. 

Jimin reached the last stitch, and started to tie off the thread. He broke it off, and dropped the dirtied needle into the bowl of water. "Alright. Let me grab an ice pack to hopefully help with the muscle pain," he said as he exited the room. 

He hurried into the kitchen, and opened up the freezer to grab a gel pack. He and Taehyung kept a few, since Jimin was clumsy as frick, and Taehyung had a talent for attracting trouble. He also grabbed some plastic wrap, and headed back into the living room. 

His patient had remained still, slightly surprising Jimin considering how persistently annoying he'd seemed earlier. Jimin knelt back down, and taped a gauze pan over the stitching. He added another layer, and then put the gel pack on. He used the plastic wrap around his patients shoulder to keep the gel pack in place, and then leaned back. "Alright. That's as much as I can do," he said. "You should go to a hospital." 

A glare was all he got, and Jimin scoffed. "Whatever. Let's get you into bed so you can sleep off the blood loss. Before you and Jungkook-ssi leave though, you'd better wake Taehyung and I up. I want to keep an eye on that wound." 

His patient scoffed again, but Jimin ignored it in favor of offering him a hand up. Much like on the ally, he was brushed off, and Jimin tried not to take it personally as he helped the man stumble down the hallway. They entered the bedroom, and saw that Jungkook was already passed out. 

Jimin deposited the man at the bedside, and grabbed his phone from the charging cable. "Taehyung and I will be in the living room. Yell if it starts bleeding through the bandages, and for the love of the Heavens if you break my stitches I'll knock you out with a frying pan," he threatened. 

His patient let out a surprised snort, chuckling at Jimin's words. Jimin smirked a little, and the man looked shocked at his own amusement. "Whatever," he grunted. Jimin rolled his eyes, and exited the room. 

He found Taehyung cleaning up the couch, and shook his head. "I hate you so much," he snapped. "We are going to have a serious talk about letting strangers into the apartment tomorrow." Taehyung nodded, and Jimin started to help clean up. "Oh yah, the other guys name is Suga. Jungkook-ssi told me," Taehyung said. Jimin snorted. "His name should be Salty," he responded. "I swear, I was stitching him up, and he was giving me crap." Taehyung shook his head at his hyung's response, and the two set to wiping and sanitizing the couch. As soon as they were done, sunlight was peeking through the window, and it was six in the morning. 

They had to be at the hospital for their shift at 1900, so Jimin wanted to get some sleep. He also had to go grocery shopping before their shift, so he headed to the bathroom, and got a towel. He spread the towel over the couch, and then went to the closet to get a blanket to go over top the towel. Once it was at set up, Jimin flopped onto the newly cleaned and bedded couch, and let Taehyung curl up mostly on top of him. After a few seconds, they sighed, and switched places so that Taehyung didn't accidentally smother Jimin in his sleep. 

They both closed their eyes, relaxed, and tired as they fell into a deep sleep once more. 

The two nurses didn't wake up until Jimin's alarm started blaring at them, and Jimin was almost thrown off the couch when Taehyung sat up. 

Taehyung laughed as Jimin hissed at him, and checked his phone to turn off the alarm. "Come on," Jimin sighed. "Let's wake the sleeping beauties." Taehyung snorted at the nickname. "Don't let Suga-ssi hear that," he warned. "From what I saw, he'd probably punch you." Jimin rolled his eyes, and continued on to the bedroom. He opened the door, and looked inside. 

"God damn it," he hissed. "They're gone!" Taehyung joined him in a second, and both of them scanned the bedroom. It was empty, blankets ruffled and messy. "They must've left while we were asleep," Taehyung muttered. 

Jimin was angry, and he bunched his fists up as he stomped back to the kitchen. "I fucking told him that I wanted to check his wound in the morning, but noooooo he just had to get to wherever he's going," Jimin scoffed. "Irresponsible hyung. I wouldn't drag out my dongseang when both of them were injured!" 

Taehyung watched Jimin, seeing his hyung throw open the fridge, and pull out eggs. "Nice to know," Taehyung said. "At least they were healthy enough to leave. They'll be fine...right?" 

Jimin closed his eyes at the question, hearing a slightly vulnerable tinge to Taehyung's tone. He softened his expression, and turned around. "Of course they'll be fine," he assured. "Their wounds weren't life threatening. They just didn't want anyone to know what happened to them. Maybe it was a drug deal gone wrong or something. That happens a lot around here." It was dark, but true. There was a large chance that the two strangers they'd taken care of were involved in a crime. That, or they were just unlucky people in the wrong place, at the wrong time. They didn't want to call the police, or have documented injuries because they didn't want to be targeted again. That also happened reasonably often, and Jimin sighed deeply. 

"They weren't users," Taehyung argued. "You saw their arms. No track marks, and their eyes didn't show any normal signs as well." Jimin gave him that, and switched gears. "Then they got mugged, and just didn't want anyone to know," he said. "Whatever it was, it's over with, and they're fine. They'll be fine. Now go make me eggs while I shower." 

He dodged Taehyung's arms as his friend shrieked, and locked himself inside the bathroom to hide. 

When Jimin came out of the bathroom, he found a note on the fridge. Instead of making Jimin eggs, his friend had gone to the store to get the shopping done. 

Jimin sighed, a grin playing on his lips as he walked over to his phone. He opened the lock screen, and groaned when he saw a message from the charge nurse in command of his unit. 

It was asking Jimin to come in early, since one of the day shift nurses got a concussion from a new patient. Jimin gritted his teeth, mentally cursing his supervisor, and all of those people who had decided not to put enough staff in the violent psych unit. They were always understaffed, and it ticked Jimin off to no end. He couldn't leave his coworkers high and dry though, so he sent back a message that he'd be at the hospital in half an hour, and texted Taehyung where he was going. 

He headed back to their bedroom, and grabbed a set of scrubs that he put on. Jimin finished rubbing his hair dry as he dropped the towel into their laundry basket, and exited the apartment. He walked down the steps, and couldn't help but glance down the alley where he'd found Suga the night before. 

It was empty now, and Jimin shook his head as he walked down the sidewalk. It was almost 1700 hours, and Jimin wiped at his eyes as he continued walking. The streets were full of people, enough that Jimin was getting annoyed with the chatter. He was used to noise, and screaming, and everything else, but it still bothered him to be stuck in crowds of loud people. 

He opened up his phone to distract himself, flicking through random things, and eventually settling on a stream of videos where people failed miserably at things. Jimin chuckled at the idiotic humans on his screen, and continued on his way a bit more cheerful than before. 

Jimin saw the hospital ahead of him, and sighed, turning off his phone and slipping it into his pocket. He got out his ID badge, and entered the lobby. 

The scent of antiseptic was strong, and Jimin smiled at the nurse in charge of the front desk. She smiled back, and waved as he walked by. Jimin passed the line of people waiting to see a doctor, and found himself scanning them for once, looking for a familiar face. He didn't expect to see Jungkook, or Suga, but Jimin hoped a little that he would. He didn't, and he stepped into the elevator with a few doctors, and a resident who was getting her first lesson in the neonatal ward. 

Jimin waited as they scattered amongst floors, and finally hit his ward, and stepped out only to nearly get hit in the face. 

He yelped a little, recoiling and moving to the side as a PSA latched onto the patient, and held his arms by his side. Jimin hurried to the side, the charge nurse on duty ordering meds, and a restraint. Jimin dropped his things into the nurses station, signing in before he hurried out to check on the other patients. 

It was already going to be a long shift, and Jimin wasn't looking forwards to being on for two extra hours. 

Time passed quickly for Jimin, who was caught in a whirlwind of activity. Over the hours he'd been gone, three patients had been transferred out of the unit. Those patients had been replaced almost immediately though, and now Jimin was stuck dealing with three severe antisocials, a bipolar man off his meds, a woman who had used drugs so much they'd fried her brains to mush, and a trio that Jimin hadn't even seen be diagnosed yet. 

Jimin didn't see Taehyung the entire time, and presumed that his friend was probably on the general psych unit again. Jimin sighed as he checked the clock, seeing that he only had a half hour till he could leave. 

The charge nurse walked in, a man named Woojin, who was one of Jimin's favorites. He was the kind of supervisor that brought snacks and drinks to his workers, and always was open to helping when someone was having a rough time. Jimin smiled as he caught his eye, and Woojin smiled back. "Hey, you were called in a couple hours early, right?" Woojin asked. Jimin nodded, yawning at the emotion of his extra work hours. 

Woojin smiled in sympathy, and glanced out. They'd already restrained two of the patients, and one was in seclusion. "You can get out of here," Woojin told him. "You've done more than needed, thanks for coming in to help out." Jimin's eyes widened a bit, and Woojin patted his head. "You deserve it, it's ok," he promised. 

Not wanting to complain, Jimin signed out, and sent Taehyung a quick message that he got off early, so the younger wouldn't freak out when Jimin wasn't in the hospital when he got off. He thanked Woojin, a grin rising on his face as he left the nurses station. 

He took his usual path out of the hospital, feeling more cheerful than he had in a while. He could order a pizza or something, and have dinner there when Taehyung arrived. His friend would appreciate that, and Jimin knew that they barely had any hot food anymore. Neither liked to cook very much, and so they mostly got take-out, or very easy to make foods. And since they worked six days of the week, they didn't have much time off to actually learn to cook. The day they had off, Monday's, were always spent sleeping and lazing around. 

Jimin opened up his phone as he speed walked to the apartment. Despite his excitement for ordering food, Jimin felt a bit more vulnerable without Taehyung. Jimin was short, skinny, and not very strong honestly. He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to take on someone who was trying to mug him. That didn't mean he had to admit it to anyone though, and Jimin would never actually say it aloud. 

He stared to feel an itchiness at his back, and his neck. Jimin tried to brush it off. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, no one was watching him. 

He opened his phone to distract himself, exhaling as he noticed he was still on the stream of people failing. Jimin cracked a small smile as he saw someone try to surf down the stairs, and picked up his pace even more. He'd feel better once he was in his apartment, he knew it. 

Jimin heard something behind him, but refused to turn around. He was a grown man, and not scared. Jimin ignored the feeling of someone staring at him again, but was very much unable to ignore the feeling of an arm around his throat, and a circle of metal pressing into his spine. His mind knew what was happening immediately, and Jimin froze, raising his hands in surrender. 

Their hospital had hosted lessons on what to do during muggings. It basically boiled down to 'if they have a gun, give them what they want'. And that was the barrel of a gun pressing into Jimin's back. 

He remained totally still as the person rifled through his bag, add then they pulled out his hospital ID. Jimin felt a jolt of confusion pass through him. Why would someone want his hospital ID? 

The ID was dropped back into his bag, and the figure behind him leaned in. "Hello, Park Jimin," a male voice said. Jimin took in a breath, and swallowed. "Hello," he responded. "You took care of two men last night," the man continued. "Jungkook and Suga." Jimin gritted his teeth. Fuck. Were they in a gang or something!? Was he about to be killed because he took care of them!? 

"They're not at my apartment anymore," Jimin said in response. "They're long gone." The man snorted. "Yes, I know that. But Suga's stitches broke. It won't stop bleeding." Jimin's brain stopped, and he breathed in and out again. "What does that have to do with me?" He asked. The man chuckled again, and the gun pressed against him harder. "You're coming and stitching him up again. We can't take him to a hospital, for reasons you've probably already figured out." 

Jimin grunted. "You're gang members." He answered. The man sounded like he was smiling. "Perfect score!" He jokingly complimented. "Come on," 

Jimin was dragged along, held close enough that anyone looking at them wouldn't see that there was a gun pressed into Jimin's back. Jimin couldn't do anything but obey, and curse Taehyung in his mind for bringing them into their apartment. At least Taehyung wasn't with him, that would be been even worse. And Taehyung wouldn't be along for at least another twenty minutes. Jimin would be long gone by then, and Taehyung would be out of danger. 

The man behind him didn't say a thing as Jimin was dragged through the streets. He didn't know where they were going, and he could barely keep track of the signs that noted where they were. He figured that was the pint of their pace, and the man behind him was making sure he kept his head straight forwards to as not to note anything giving away their location. 

He was led to a tall building, old, and run down. Jimin opened the door, and was led up the stairs, and into a large room. 

There were four other men inside, and Jimin recognized two as Jungkook, and Suga. The other two were foreign, and Jimin exhaled slowly as the gun was removed from his spine. "Fix him up, Doc," the man who'd kidnapped him ordered. Jimin gritted his teeth, stomping forwards, and hiding his fear as he always did. "Check your eyesight," he snapped. "You checked my hospital ID. It very clearly says 'nurse' not 'doctor'." 

The man let out an incredulous laugh, and Jungkook and another man also chuckled. "Damn, you really weren't kidding when you said he was a spitfire," one of the unknown men said with a smirk. Jimin ignored it, and walked over to where Suga was sitting on a couch. 

He pushed sighed the collar of his loose shirt, and checked the wound. He gritted his teeth, and turned around with narrowed eyes. "Do you have gauze, thread, a needle, and alcohol swabs?" He asked. The men exchanged glances, and one of them stood up. As he left the room, Jimin's mind went back to before he'd gone to sleep after caring for Suga the first time, and he smiled. "Oh yeah, and a frying pan." 

He received a bunch of absolutely confused looks, and Jimin reveled in being able to confuse the terrifying, probably gang members around him. "I do believe I promised to hit you with one if you broke my stitches," Jimin told Suga. Suga laughed, which seemed to surprise the others even more. They too, were amused, and Jungkook was grinning while staring at Jimin. 

"Are your stitches broken?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook his head. "Nope, perfectly together. No need to track down Taehyungie as well." 

Jimin felt a rage build in him at the way this stupid gangbanger was referring to his best friend, and bit his tongue to control it. Snapping insults was bad. The light teasing got rid of most of his anxiety, but insults would end with a bullet to him. The tall man came back in, holding a bowl. He handed it to Jimin, who scowled as he looked it over. 

There was a needle, thread, gauze, and a bottle of whisky. "I do hope I get to drink some of this," Jimin grunted as he started up. He doused his hands, and the needle with a little whiskey, and then gave Suga a look. "Shirt off," he ordered. Suga huffed, but obeyed, removing his shirt with a little bit of effort. Jimin took it from him, and set it down on the side of the couch. He took in the wound, seeing where the stitches had ripped apart. "You got tweezers?" He called behind him. He reached up, and squeezed the sides. Suga growled lowly, and Jimin sent him an unimpressed look. "Growl all you want, this is your fault for ripping your stitches," Jimin told him sourly. 

A hand tapped his arm, and Jimin was handed a pair of tweezers. Jimin nodded in thanks without thinking, and took them, turning back to his patient. He quickly set to dousing the tweezers in whiskey, and then used them to pull the strands of thread from where they'd rip. He tossed the little pieces into the bowl as he removed them, and was done in a matter of minutes. 

Jimin moved onto cleaning the wound again, and put one of the gauze pads on top of the whiskey, and swiveled the bottle upside down. Whiskey doused a circle of the gauze, and Jimin folded the pad to dab around the injury. Suga hissed, and glared, but Jimin blocked it all out as he checked for signs of infection. There weren't any major ones, and Jimin quickly made sure the needle and thread were sterile, doused his hands, and then started stitching. 

Suga gripped the cushions in tight fists again, muscle taunt as Jimin stitched tighter, and smaller than the first time. He finished, and clipped the thread after he tied it off. 

He leaned back, and scowled at Suga. "I swear, if you break these again I'll find a pan myself," he threatened. A laugh echoed behind him, and Jimin turned, raising a brow. Coming face to face with the other four men made his heartbeat pick up again, and without the distraction of a patient, Jimin's anxiety went off the charts.

"Alright, Nurse Jimin. Let's go back home," one of them said. Jimin recognized the voice as the person who'd brought him to the hideout, and couldn't help the jolt of relief that went through him. He wasn't being killed, which was a large relief. 

He kept his face as steady as possible as he stood up, and wiped his damp hands on his scrubs. 

All of the men, minus Jungkook and Suga of course, also stood, and the tallest of them walked towards Jimin with a deceptive smile. "I hope you understand the importance of medical confidentiality in this case?" He said calmly. Jimin nodded stiffly. "Good. As for introductions, you already know JK and Suga, of course. The man who brought you was J-Hope," he gestured to the red haired man. "I am RM, and that is Jin." Jin waved, and Jimin stood completely still as RM touched the small of his back, and led him back down the stairs.

J-Hope followed, and as soon as they were down, RM handed Jimin a bag. "Dinner, for you and Taehyung-ssi," RM said with another one of his dimpled smiles. "Of course you'll have to have an excuse for not being there when his shift ended." 

Jimin took the back with a clenched fist, and RM waved them off as the J-Hope started walking Jimin back towards his apartment. 

It was a relatively short walk, and Jimin swallowed tightly as his building came into view. J-Hope brushed his hand along his spine, and Jimin controlled the tremors that wanted to spread all over his body. "I hope the gun didn't leave a bruise, gorgeous," J-Hope said. Jimin was taken aback by his tone, it was almost flirtatious. He gritted his teeth, and scowled deeply. "Get your hands off of me." 

J-Hope removed them with a quiet laugh. "Oh, of course." Jimin's eyes went wide, and then J-Hope continued to speak. "Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot that hyung's already staked his claim on you." 

Jimin felt his throat go dry, and he clenched his jaw and his fist around the bag of food. J-Hope smiled at him, and left, allowing Jimin to slide into the building, and enter his apartment. He was trembling all over, and then he saw Taehyung come around the corner. 

"Hyung!" Taehyung gasped, relief clear on his face. "Where did you go!? I was so worried, you didn't send a message or anything!!" Jimin opened his mouth, and then clasped it shut. "I was getting food," he said. He held up the bag in demonstration, and Taehyung eagerly took it. "Yum!! Panda Express!! Thanks Jiminie!!" Taehyung took the bag into the kitchen, and Jimin took in a deep breath. He wanted to cry and have a panic attack all at once. But he couldn't. Not in front of Taehyung. Jimin inhaled, and promised to allow himself to cry in the shower later. For now he would keep appearances up, and eat with his best friend. 

He walked into the kitchen, and saw Taehyung unpacking the food. There was plenty of it, and Taehyung pulled out a container of beef, chicken, and rice. It was a dish that Jimin loved, and he felt almost sick when he noticed a small post-it note on that specific container. Before Taehyung could notice, Jimin grabbed the container, a pair of chopsticks, and fled. Taehyung cried out after him, but Jimin didn't stop. He set the food on the table in the living room, and tore the note off. 

It was a phone number, with Jimin's name on it. Jimin gritted his teeth, and stuffed it into his pocket. Taehyung entered the living room with his one plate of food, sending Jimin a slightly worried look. "Are you ok, Minnie?" He asked. Jimin forced himself to snort, and smile. "Of course. Just tired. It was a crap show in the unit today." Taehyung nodded, and flopped onto the couch. 

He turned on the television, and the news came up. Just like always. 

There was a breaking news story on, and both of them watched as the female reporter went through how the newest gang had committed another double homicide just a few blocks from their apartment. Although there was more with this story, and Taehyung and Jimin watched as a photograph popped up on screen. 

Jimin felt a chill run over him, up through his body, and his head went black. It was blurry, awful quality really. But the red hair and long face....Jimin knew it. He knew it because it had walked him to and from a gangs hideout. Part of the way with a gun against his spine. It was J-Hope. J-Hope was apart of the gang that was committing all of the homicides in the area. That meant that the others were too. 

Jimin wanted to throw up, because he and Taehyung had fixed up two of the gang members thinking they were just victims of muggings. He'd just fixed up Suga for a second time. Jimin forced himself to take a bite of his food as Taehyung switched the channel to a random movie. 

They watched in silence, until Taehyung was asleep. Jimin stood up silently, mostly feeling numb as he picked up their dishes, and walked to the kitchen. He stuffed all the leftovers into the fridge, and put Taehyung's plate, and their chopsticks into the sink. He walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and turned the water on. 

His body started trembling again, and Jimin stumbled as he undressed, and got into the shower. His knees were shaking, and Jimin ended up sitting on the shower floor, hugging his knees, and sobbing through every bit of anxiety that he'd felt when a gun was at his back, and he was forced to care for a gang member. A gang member who had probably killed dozens of people. Was Suga one of the members who tortured the surviving victims? 

Some of them were at Jimin and Taehyung's hospital. He'd heard that one of them had been lit on fire and doused repeatedly. Did Suga do that? What had he done by taking care of him? Maybe Jimin should have refused. If he died, didn't that mean that his future victims had a chance at life? 

Jimin shook his head violently, unable to handle his train of thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shakily started to wash himself off. He reached towards his back, and winced when his hand brushed a small part. It was a bruise, a circular bruise from a gun. Jimin moaned quietly, shaking even worse as he continued to wash himself. 

He didn't stand up, not until he was finished crying, and started shivering. The water was on freezing cold, and Jimin couldn't feel his shoulders, hands, or lips. He turned off the water, and stepped out quickly. He wrapped himself in two towels, and raced to the bedroom. 

Taehyung must've cleaned, since the bed was perfectly made. Jimin changed into the softest, warmest pajamas he had, and then headed back to the living room. Taehyung was half awake, and obeyed Jimin's prodding to take a shower. Jimin took the time he was gone to order a bottle of pepper spray online, and then curled up in the bed. As soon as Taehyung was dry and dressed, Jimin tugged him by the waist into the bed. Jimin wrapped around him like a koala, nuzzling his head into his best friends chest, and taking all the warmth and comfort he could. 

Taehyung giggled at the ticklish sensation of Jimin's hair on his chin, and hugged his friend back. "Cuddly tonight, aren't we?" He teased. Jimin huffed, poking him in the ribs for show, and shut his eyes tightly. Taehyung also fell back asleep, and Jimin spent an hour thinking about what the phone number meant before he managed to crash into the dream world. 

Taehyung yawned as he drifted slowly into wakefulness, his stomach grumbling slightly. Taehyung opened his eyes, and grinned at his hyung, who was still deeply sleeping. 

He rolled over, and grabbed for the closest phone to check the time. It turned out to be Jimin's, and Taehyung's grin widened as he saw that there was a message from Jimin's supervisor. Jimin had a day off, and Taehyung eagerly opened up the phone. Jimin knew his password, and Taehyung knew Jimin's since they had literally no secrets. He responded to the message with a thank you, and turned off Jimin's alarm. 

He slid out of the bed, pushing his pillows around Jimin so that if Jimin rolled over looking to cuddle, he wouldn't wake up knowing Taehyung was gone. He walked over to their dressed, and grabbed a set of scrubs. He didn't have the day off, and Taehyung was betting that he'd be taking over Jimin's spot on zone three. He didn't mind, especially since Jimin had seemed off the night prior. Taehyung was sure what it was, but he was more than willing to take a day of work so that his best friend could get the rest he needed. 

Taehyung wandered to the kitchen after he changed, and pulled out some of the food. He blinked as he noticed a post-it on one of the containers, confused as to how he hadn't noticed it the night before. Taehyung pulled it off, and blinked. It was a phone number. Taehyung grinned, and eagerly typed the number into his phone. Whatever person served his hyung must've though he was cute!! Taehyung was always eager to get his adorable hyungie a date, and he was about to call the number when his phone beeped. Taehyung pouted, and the realized that it was an alert for breaking news. The gang had attacked again, and Taehyung frowned deeply. 

He forgot about the number as he caught the time, and quickly ate before leaving the apartment. He had to get to the hospital. Taehyung walked down the sidewalks, humming quietly along to random songs. 

He pulled out his ID badge as he got close to the hospital, and slid it over his neck as he walked inside. Taehyung headed up to the general psych nurses station, and smiled at the charge nurse as he signed in. 

"Hey," Jooheon greeted. "You're going to be up in zone three today. They're short," he said. Taehyung nodded, and headed over to his hyung's usual unit. As soon as he walked in, Taehyung could tell why Jimin had been so stressed. All eight beds were full, and there were at least two people screaming their voices raw. Taehyung sighed, but smiled when he saw one of his floater friends also on the unit. 

He dropped his things off in the nurses station, and leaned back to check over the paperwork from the day shift before doing his first rounds. 

In the apartment, Jimin didn't wake up for another three hours, and when he did, he woke slowly. 

Everything seemed to be a dream, as Jimin blinked his eyes open. He felt more rested than he had in a long time, and Jimin stretched slowly. There were pillows surrounding him, and Jimin curled back up with one between his knees, and clutching one to his chest. He closed his eyes, content to spend another lazy Monday dozing. 

Then his eyes shot open, and his mind went awake. It wasn't Monday, it was a Thursday, and Taehyung wasn't there. Where was Taehyung!? Jimin grabbed his phone, and nearly passed out what he saw the time. He was so freaking late!!!!!! 

Jimin sprung up, and threw off his clothes as he stuffed himself into scrubs. He angrily opened up his messaging app to demand to know why Taehyung had left. But according to his phone, Jimin had...texted his supervisor a few hours ago? Jimin checked the message, and his eyes widened when he saw that he had the night off. Taehyung must've replied for him, and turned off Jimin's alarm so he could sleep. Jimin smiled a little, feeling thankful for his friends caring nature as he shucked off the hastily donned scrubs, and fell back into his bed. He yawned, and considered falling back asleep. 

He would've, he would've passed right back out, had his phone not started ringing. Jimin smushed his nose, annoyed, and rolled over. He looked at the phone number, and it wasn't one he recognized, or had saved. Jimin shrugged not caring if he didn't know the number, and declined the call. Two seconds later, they called again. Irritated, Jimin turned his phone off, and buried himself in a mountain of pillows, and soft blankets. He was asleep in a few seconds, and content to just sleep for another ten hours. 

Taehyung however, barely had any rest at all during his shift. It was nonstop, and he couldn't help but enjoy the fast pace. That pace was why Taehyung wanted to be in zone three permanently. Well, the pace, and the fact that Jimin was there. If Jimin was in the ICU, or PICU, then Taehyung would have totally applied to be there. 

He was downright exhausted when he was finally allowed to leave, and it was ten minutes past the technical end of his shift. The PSA's on duty also looked wiped out, but Taehyung knew their replacements weren't coming for another hour. Feeling bad for them, Taehyung headed down to the staff meal room, and got some juice from a vending machine. He headed back up to the unit, and gave them the juices. 

Taehyung grinned as they thanked him, and then wiped his eyes as he rode the elevator down to the lobby, and walked out of the hospital. His scrubs felt gross on him, especially since Taehyung had gotten a cup of juice thrown all over him. Taehyung couldn't wait to get back to Jimin and his apartment, shower, and cuddle with Jimin until he fell asleep. 

He opened up his phone to have something to do while he walked, and Taehyung frowned when his phone opened to the last thing he'd opened. It was his calling app, and an unfamiliar number was typed in. Taehyung wracked his mind for who the number belonged to, and he frowned deeply as he thought. Then it hit him, and Taehyung grinned. It was the number from the post-it on the take-out container! 

Taehyung hit call, and brought the phone up to his ear as it rang. Maybe he could set up a date for Jimin or something! Taehyung felt a little giddy as it rang, twice, thrice, and on the fourth ring someone picked up. 

"Hello?" A smooth voice asked. Taehyung grinned, the voice at least sounded attractive! "Hello!" He greeted in return. "This is Kim Taehyung, you left your phone number on a take-out container for Oanda Express?" 

Taehyung giggled as the voice started up again, and had a different quality to it than before. "Yes, hello, Taehyung-ssi. It's a pleasure to speak with you. How have you been?" Taehyung smiled, bouncing a little as he walked. "I've been well, how about you?" He could hear the smile in the man's voice as he spoke again, and that made Taehyung brighten even more. "I've been doing very well, especially since I've gotten to talk to you." 

Taehyung blushed a little, and then sighed as his apartment building came into view. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously, opening the door of the building.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook told him with a clear grin in his tone. Taehyung's eyes widened at the name, feeling a spike of familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!!! I'm probably gonna do a part two of this, but I haven't updated in a few days, so I figured I'd put this up now!! Thank you so much for reading, and have a marvelous day/night wherever you are!!!! Stay safe!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	33. To Do/Run BTS Mashup (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mashup of TXT and BTS’s shows, because everyone in both groups is a crackhead who loves chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is the co-authors first chapter, but she unfortunately does not have AO3, so I’m publishing it for her!!!! I hope you love her writing as much as I do, and I’ll pass on any comments you have on this chapter to her!!!💜💜💜💜

Yeonjun groaned as he woke up, rolling over and miserably ignoring his alarm for a moment before he finally acknowledged that he had to get moving. He and his bandmates had a filming for a new To Do episode going on in two hours, and Yeonjun wanted to make sure they all had time to actually wake up. He didn't want a repeat of the time that Beomgyu had fallen asleep on Hueningkai's lap, who fell asleep on Soobin's lap during the time it took for the director to fix the camera angles he wanted. The director had been highly annoyed with them. 

He rolled out of his bottom bunk, and cracked his back, turning off the alarm and looking around. The blaring had awoken Soobin and Taehyun, the former was trying to ignore it, and the latter was death glaring the opposite wall. 

Yeonjun chuckled softly, climbing up the ladder to shake Beomgyu, and then going to Kai. Once he'd shaken them enough that they were slapping at his hands in annoyance, he declared his task done and climbed back down. "Everyone take a shower while I make eggs!" He called, exiting the room. 

He was followed out with lots of groans, but he heard Soobin flop out of his bunk and open the dresser drawers, so he knew he was being obeyed. 

Heading into the kitchen, Yeonjun shifted around the refrigerator for a moment to find the eggs, and then settled them on the counter while he grabbed a pan. Yeonjun never had the energy to cook anything special, so when it was his turn to cook they typically ate eggs, toast, rice or ramen. He sprayed the pan with a non-stick spray, and then turned the stove top on, scrambling a few eggs and waiting for them to cook. 

He listened as footsteps tromped down the hallway, and the bathroom for closed as someone went to shower. The rest of his dongseangs were messing around, and Yeonjun heard a loud yelp from his maknae as someone (likely Beomgyu) liberated a plush from Kai's bunk. 

As soon as they'd rotated through showers, everyone was eating, and Yeonjun ate his portion quickly before he headed off to take his own shower. 

He picked out his outfit with a little more effort than usual. He always did when they were filming. After he'd dried his hair and pulled on his clothes, he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where a heated argument over Cooky and Shooky was going on. 

"Cooky is clearly the superior character!" Taehyun was claiming vehemently, eyes narrowed at Beomgyu, who was supporting Shooky. Yeonjun chuckled at their argument, but had to cut it short. 

"We have to get going!" Yeonjun called, glancing around to see that Soobin was nodding to his statement, and messing with his phone. "I just got a message," Soobin announced. "There's going to be a twist to our To Do episode today. We'll find out when we get there." They all exchanged glances, but shrugged it off after a moment of thought. "Alright, let's go!" Yeonjun hurried, making all of his dongseangs quickly dispose of their plates in the sink, and hurry to get their shoes on. 

They left the dorm a minute later, and headed down the only slightly crowded sidewalks towards the studio building where they'd be shooting the To Do episode.

Seokjin groaned quietly as he rolled over in his bed, throwing an arm over his face, and silently wishing that he hadn't stayed up to scold Yoongi when he got back to the dorm. The second eldest had been out late, as usual, but Jin had told his dongseang to be back by a certain time, since they had a Run BTS shooting in the morning. Yoongi had forgotten about the time he was supposed to return by, even though Jin had texted it to him multiple times, and Jin had stayed up just too quietly scold him, reheat some japchae, and force him to eat before he went to sleep. 

Now he was regretting it, since he woke up an hour before his dongseangs, and usually closer to two before Yoongi. He sat up miserably, and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower before he even started to deal with breakfast. 

The jolt of cold, and then warm helped to wake him up, and Jin relaxed as he washed himself, and then hopped out to grab some clean clothes. He selected a baby blue sweater, and a pair of light blue jeans with small rips in the knees for his outfit, tossing them on, and then finally going to start on breakfast. 

What should he make? Jin rummaged through the cupboards and the refrigerator for a moment, checking to see what they had in stock. He frowned slightly as he noticed their rather depleted snack stash. Taehyung or Jungkook must've been sneaking them for their video game competitions again. He made a mental note to force the maknaes to go and buy more, before grabbing several ingredients, and tossing them onto the counter. He'd make hotteok this morning. 

He quickly grabbed a pan, and mixed everything with speed gained from experience. He'd made the dish thousands of times, and so by the time Jin was pulling out the last pancake from the pan, Jimin was drifting into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and glancing around. 

"Good morning," Jin greeted, and Jimin stared at him, before nodding silently back. Jin just chuckled, seeing as Jimin looked like a zombie, and handed him his plate. "Get some food, and then go take a shower," he ordered. Jimin nodded and slowly obeyed, rubbing his hand through his hair, and yawning as he started to eat. 

The process repeated itself with Hoseok, and then Taehyung. Namjoon and Jungkook arrived with at least a semblance of wakefulness, and like usual, Yoongi hadn't yet made an appearance. Jimin headed of to shower while the others finished eating, and it was left up to Jin to wake up his closest dongseang. 

"Yoongi-ah, wake up!" Jin called as he entered the room. Yoongi was on the right side of the bed, deeply asleep, and looking highly comfortable. Jin instantly felt the need to leave and let him rest more, but he knew that he had to get Yoongi up. He walked over to the bedside, flopped over top of Yoongi, and hugged him close. "Yooooongles!" He sang. "Time to get up!!" 

Yoongi instantly gave him a lesson in Korean cursing, and shoved at his arms. Jin allowed himself to be pushed off the bed, and popped right back up. "Come on, we've got shooting for Run BTS today." He reminded. "And you wouldn't be so tired now if you had listened to be before and come home on time." Yoongi glowered at him, but Jin just smiled like an angel, and walked out. 

Ten minutes later, Yoongi was out and eating breakfast, and the others were all cycling through the showers, and choosing their clothes for the day. As soon as they were all good, Namjoon helped Jin usher everyone out of the dorm, and they headed to the van.

As soon as they walked into the studio, there was a lot happening. There were more cameras than usual, and more people racing around and putting props around, and fixing up the sets. 

"Ah!" Beomgyu yelped in surprise when a staff member nearly hit him with a bronze pot as she ran past. "Well...we can guess what we're going to be playing, at least." Yeonjun noted, everyone else nodding along with him. 

"Oh, there you are!" Their manager noticed them, waving them over. "Ok, so today's episode of To Do is going to be a bit special. It's going to be a mashup of you and-" 

"HELLO!" They heard yelled, and all of them turned to see the slightly surprised faces of BTS. Hoseok was beaming brightly, and both Taehyung and Jungkook looked happily shocked that TXT was there. Namjoon looked curious, and Jin and Yoongi were both smiling at the younger idol group. "I guess you're the special part of the Run BTS episode!" Jin noted, leading his dongseangs into the studio, and coming to a stop in front of the younger group. 

"Yes, today is going to be a cross episode of Run BTS and To Do," Hyun confirmed, glancing to their right. BTS's manager was approaching, and they all quickly bowed in greeting. "Good morning," Sejin greeted with a smile. They all returned the sentiment, and then quickly went into what was going to happen for the episode. Hyun and Sejin led them over to the other side of the room. 

"We're going to be starting with you guys splitting into two teams," Sejin told them. "You'll be mashed up, and we'll make it as fair as we can. Then we're going to have you play the pot and hammer game, try not to brain anyone." 

Jin opened his mouth to say that they would never hurt their TXT dongseangs, but Hyun snorted. "He meant Taehyun-ah, and Soobin-ah," he told Jin. Sejin nodded. "I've seen their first game of pot and hammer. I'm honestly surprised that Beomgyu-ah didn't get a concussion." 

Taehyun and Soobin both flushed a little, glancing away since they knew it was true. Beomgyu smirked while the rest of the group laughed. 

"Anyway," Sejin continued, shaking his head in amusement. "After the game, we're going to be doing a few rounds of Shout In Silence." They all cried out at that statement, knowing that none of them were particularly good at that game. All of them remembered Jimin and Hoseok's attempt to get Carbonara across, and Beomgyu and Hueningkai's attempt at Orangeade. 

"You're going first!" Two leaders exclaimed at once, pointing at Beomgyu and Jimin respectively. Both of them pouted, but much like Soobin and Taehyun, couldn't deny that they were bad at the game. 

"Then we'll move onto a quick round of trust games. Trust falls, things like that," Hyun continued. "We'll have you answer a few questions from ARMY and MOA, and then we'll finish it up. You can all go and get your makeup on, by the time you're done everything will be set up." They obeyed, and headed over to the makeup noonas, who were waiting for them. 

They quickly got separated by random, pulled into the chairs and getting their faces quickly washed, and then covered up. It took about six or seven minutes for each person, and then they each got their hair styled up a little. 

The ones who'd been finished stood off to the side, joking and laughing about the teams. 

"Hey!" Hoseok greeted Kai happily, wrapping an arm around the youngers shoulders. "Wanna be on my team?" Hueningkai nodded his consent, and Hosoek whooped. "See that?!" He called to Jungkook. "I'm his favorite!!" Jungkook glared, and Kai just flushed lightly, and wondered what was even happening. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah!" Jungkook yelled. "Be on my team!" Taehyun, who was still getting his makeup done, blinked in confusion. "Huh?" He asked, not knowing what was happening. Jungkook raced over to his chair, and peered down at him. "Be on my team," he repeated. Taehyun flushed, and nodded a little shyly. 

Jungkook grinned, and stuck his tongue out at Hoseok. "And I'm his favorite!" He said in a haughty tone. Hoseok scowled, and Taehyung laughed at both of them. "We don't even know how we're being put on teams!" Taehyung said. "So how exactly are you so sure you'll get to be on teams with them?" 

Jungkook frowned, but Hoseok had an answer ready. "I can feel it!" He declared dramatically. "My hyung senses are tingling!" That got him more than a few strange looks. "Hyung isn't a superhero," Kai said, pulling away from Hoseok's grasp. Hoseok squealed, and buried Kai in a bear hug, making everyone laugh. 

"Alright, you have to stop moving," a noona gently rebuked Yeonjun. Yeonjun winced a bit. "Sorry," he apologized, stilling his movements. The others getting their makeup done also apologized, and kept still as their face and hair were styled to look the best they could. 

After everyone had gone through the process, they walked back out, and found that just as their managers had told them, everything was ready to begin filming. 

"Alright, right over here," one of the producers directed. They obeyed, and lined up side by side, in their groups. The cameras quickly centered around them, and they stayed still until the producer called for them to begin. 

"Hello!" Namjoon began. "We are-" They all spoke up. "BTS!" And bowed. Immediately it was sent over to TXT, and Soobin started the same way, then they all bowed. 

"Today, we're going to be doing a combined To Do X TXT, and Run BTS episode," Namjoon said. "And we'll be doing a short question answer session for ARMY and MOA at the end!" They all smiled, and then were directed over to where the staff had set up the pot and hammer game. 

"Alright, everyone in TXT put these on," the producer directed, a staff member handing out blindfolds. All of TXT took one, but questioningly glanced around, Beomgyu staring at their manager for an explanation. "You'll be choosing your first teammate with those on, to make it random," Hyun quickly explained. "Then we'll separate the pairs, and the last two members of BTS into two groups." 

They nodded, and quickly moved to put the blindfolds on. "Whoa," Yeonjun breathed shortly, finding that the blindfolds made everything totally black, unlike most blindfolds where you could at least see a little light. 

"Alright, on three grab onto the closest person to you," to producer directed. All of them shifted a little, trying to search for a person around them with their other senses. "One...two...three!" All of them stuck out their hands, and grabbed something of someone. 

"Alright, you can remove the blindfolds." They reached up with one hand, still clutching their chosen partner with the other. 

Kai yelped quietly when he realized that he was holding the sleeve of Yoongi's shirt, letting go out of slight shock. Yoongi just laughed quietly at the maknaes behavior, and another yelp sounded out when Soobin realized that he was holding onto Jimin's shoulder. 

"Ha!" Jin exclaimed, patting Taehyun on the back as the younger released his hand. "The tallest and the shortest got pairs together!" Jimin glared, and Soobin blushed a little bit. 

"Alright, so the pairs are Jin and Taehyun, Soobin and Jimin, Hueningkai and Yoongi, Beomgyu and Hoseok, and Yeonjun and Taehyung." The producer glanced at Namjoon and Jungkook, both of whom were pouting slightly that they hadn't gotten a member of TXT. 

"Let's have you four over here, you three over there, and then Namjoon and Jungkook will be on their team," they moved as directed and it ended up that Soobin, Jimin, Beomgyu, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook were on one side, while the other six were on the other side. 

"Wait!" Hosoek wailed. "Why do I have to be on a team with him!?" He pointed at Jimin. "He's terrible at scream in silence!!" They all laughed as Hoseok mourned his chances to win, and Jimin smacked his hyung. 

They quickly sorted themselves into rows on each side of the table, and the producer quickly set up for the best angles. 

"Alright, round one! Hoseok vs Yoongi!" The two approached the table, and Hoseok grimaced as he saw the slight glint in Yoongi's eyes. The elder was getting competitive, and Hosoek raised his hands a little in surrender. Yoongi snorted, and they both put one hand forwards for Rock Paper Scissors.

"Rock, paper scissors!" They both said, and Hoseok screeched as he saw that Yoongi had thrown rock to his scissors. He grabbed for the pot, successfully smacking it up right before Yoongi brought the hammer down at his head. Hoseok whooped in success, doing a little dance before they repeated. 

Hoseok lost again, and dived for the pot, only to lose when Yoongi brought the hammer up and smacked him full in the face instead of the top of his head. "Hey! Isn't that against the rules?" Hosoek contested. 

He just got laughed at, and he slunk back to his seat, pouting. Yoongi grinned in accomplishment as Soobin was called up to the to the table. His smile faltered a little as he recalled Soobin's quick reaction time, and he death stared the younger. Much like he'd expected, Soobin got nervous and lost the round of Rock Paper Scissors, barely being able to grab the pot in time. 

"Hey! Stay focused!" Hoseok encouraged. "Yeah, don't treat him like a hyung!" Jungkook called. Yoongi glared at the maknae for that comment, but Jungkook just cheekily smirked back. 

Soobin tried to brush off his anxiety, shaking his arms and little, and rocking his fist up and down three times. He threw paper that time, winning against Yoongi's rock. Taking the advice, he treated Yoongi like he would Beomgyu, and slammed the hammer down at his head. Yoongi wasn't amble to grab the pot fast enough, and got smacked. 

"Hey! That actually hurt!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. Soobin immediately blushed, bowing in apology as Yoongi stalked back to his seat. 

"Soobin vs Taehyung!" The producer called. Taehyung grinned, and Soobin was too nervous from Yoongi previous words to get the pot up high enough when he lost the game, and Taehyung bopped him with the hammer. "Awww man!!" Taehyung groaned, watching Namjoon head up to the table. "Don't hit yourself!" Jimin encouraged. 

Namjoon's head snapped towards the voice that had given him the 'encouragement' glaring at his dongsaeng before focusing on Taehyung. "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" Namjoon screeched at the sight of Taehyung's scissors when he had paper. Namjoon dived for the pot but ended up high fiving the floor with his face. 

Taehyung ran over to Namjoon and lifted the hammer violently before gently tapping Namjoon's head. The others suppressed their laughs as a grumpy Namjoon made his way back to his chair. 

Next was Taehyun and Jungkook. Jungkook and Taehyun were extremely competitive so the others were at the edge of theirs seats, curious about the outcome of the match. "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" Jungkook had lost and immediately dived for the pot only for Taehyun to sling the hammer harshly causing the elder to scurry backwards and cover his head.

"Does that mean I win?"

Taehyun said innocently to the staff. The staff nodded their heads and Taehyun raised his arms in triumph as opposed to his elder who was glaring at the younger and crossing his arms grumpily. Next was Yeonjun and Jimin and Jimin smirked at the younger but taller male.

Yeonjun easily responded by looking up higher and furrowing his brows. "Huh, where's Jimin Sunbaemin? I don't see him anywhere?" "Yah, I'm older than you-" Jimin conplained. "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" The entire room was silent as Jimin and Yeonjun stuck out their hands, both making identical poses.

"Lets try again" Jimin said, destroying the silence. "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!" Again, both Yeonjun and Jimin had made the same pose. Yeonjun groaned before saying "Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot" Once again, the two made rock again.

The staff declared it was a tie between Yeonjun and Jimin and that the game was over. The two males stuck their tounge out at the same time before sitting down on their chairs, both crossing their arms identically.

The thirteen men were then lead to a room with bright yellow head phones. "Noooo I'm begging you, put me on a team without Jimin" Hoseok begged, now on his knees with his hands put together. The staff member shook her head, her hand covering her mouth to hide her wide smile. Hoseok pouted as he staggered back to his group.

"Ok, I'll call out your names and you get in that order, got that?" Sejin called out. All of TXT and BTS nodded to show they were listening. "Jimin, Hoseok, Soobin, Beomgyu, HueningKai" Sejin shouted. "I'm 100% percent that we are going to fail this" A miserable Hueningkai said, mostly directing it to both Jimin and Beomgyu.

Once Beomgyu put his headphones on, he started dancing and singing to Dionysus, forgetting his seniors were in the same room as him. "Aigoo" Jin cooed, feeling happy that his juniors enjoyed their songs. Beomgyu danced for a bit more before reality hit him and he ripped of the head phones, bowing in apology. "Get up" Yoongi said, pulling Beomgyu. He attempted to hide his happiness for Beomgyu enjoying their song but failed and let out a gummy smile.

Once they were all arranged in a line, a staff member showed Jimin a piece of paper which read "Mochi" Jimin grinned widely and gave the staff a thumbs up. He harshly tapped Hoseok causing the said male to turn around and frown. "MOCHI" Jimin yelled. "MORE??" Hoseok yelled, clearly confused. "MO-CHI" Jimin yelled, getting frustrated. "MATCHA??" Hoseok yelled back, scratching his head. "MO- I'm not even gonna try anymore" Jimin said, motioning for Hoseok to go to Beomgyu.

Hoseok shrugged before turning around and tapping Beomgyu, making him stop dancing and singing to Dionyus off pitch. "MATCHA!" Hoseok yelled, pronouncing each vowel slowly. "MATCHA?" Beomgyu said, getting excited. "YES YES, MATCHA!!" Hoseok yelled. Beomgyu nodded excitedly before going to get the attention of BigHit's Maknae.

"Yah" Beomgyu said, turning HueningKai around. "MA-TCH-A" Beomgyu said, pointing to his green hoodie to indicate the item was green. "MOLANG?!" HueningKai said, pointing to his molang hoodie. "NO, MATCHA!!" Beomgyu screeched, getting a bit annoyed. Hueningkai's brows furrowed before his eyes widened. He pointed at camera and said what he thought was the word.

"MOCHI" HueningKai said, shocking everyone in the room. Jimin, Hoseok, Beomgyu looked at him with their jaws dropped. "I was pretty sure it was matcha though.." Hoseok mumbled, going back with his team members. "Jungkook, Taehyun, Soobin, Taehyung" The director shouted, causing the said males to run up and get into their places.

A staff member showed Jungkook a piece of paper which read "Savage" Jungkook grinned, it was a pretty easy word, right? "TAEHYUN-AH" Jungkook screeched, scaring the younger red head.

"SA-VAGE" Jungkook said, moving his mouth to pronounce each letter as slow as he could. "SARANGHAE?!?!" Taehyun shouted back, blushing madly. Jungkook shook his head and crossed his arms into an X. "S-A-V-A-G-E " Jungkook yelled, spelling out the word. "SARANGHAE?!?!" Taehyun said, now redder than his hair. 

Jungkook sighed and motioned for him to go to Soobin. Taehyun shrugged and poked Soobin, causing the make the jump up in the air, frightened. "Soobin Hyung, Saranghae!" Taehyun hollered. "Aw thank you Taehyun-ah, but what's the word?" Soobin asked, smiling at the younger.

Taehyun mumbled something which sounded like "You 6'1 thick headed idiot, the word was saranghae" and Jungkook snorted. "SARANGHAE!" Taehyun shouted, getting frustrated with his tallest Hyung. "I SAID THANK YOU AND CAN YOU JUST TELL ME THE WORD" Soobin shouted back before a look of realization spread across his face. "The word was Saranghae, wasn't it?" Soobin said, his face now red in embarrassment. Taehyun nodded and motioned for him to go to Taehyung.

"Taehyung-Sunbaemin, Saranghae!" Soobin said, making a finger heart at Taehyung. Taehyung smiled and nodded at the younger, flashing him a finger heart. "The word is Saranghae!" Taehyung said, pointing at the camera. The staff shook their heads and Taehyung furrowed his brows in confusion. "Is it Sarang?" Taehyung said, giving the staff a heart. The staff member returned the heart with a small finger heart but shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Taehyung asked, confused as heck. "The word was savage Taehyung-ssi" The staff member says, showing Taehyung the board with the word "Savage" written on it. "But Soobin said it was Saranghae?" Taehyung said, looking at the grape haired younger in confusion. "That's what Taehyun said!" Soobin defended, not wanting to be blamed. "Sorry guys.." Taehyun said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Next is trust games, let's play this game with your bandmates, ok?" Hyun said from the sidelines, all thirteen males nodding and returning to their bands mates. "Let's play trust falls, each group's eldest and leader please go into the middle. Yeonjun and Soobin stood up whereas Jin and Namjoon stood up. Soobin stood behind Yeonjun, ready to catch him.

"You let me fall and I'm not feeding you for the rest of our careers " Yeonjun threatened, a bit nervous because he knew what Soobin could do. He had dyed Yeonjun blue once so there was no telling what the man would do next. Yeonjun hesitantly let his body go limp and leaned backwards, slowly falling backwards. Soobin has put his hands out before Yeonjun fell, so Yeonjun was confident he wasn’t gonna break his skull today.

Soobin smiled and removed his hands and just before Yeonjun hit the floor, Soobin grabbed Yeonjun. "Yah, my beautiful face was on the line" Yeonjun shrieked, gently slapping Soobin's arm. "What do you mean beautiful face?" Soobin said, knowing exactly how to tease Yeonjun. Yeonjun grumbled as he trudged back to his seat.

Jin crossed his hands across his chest and said "Goodbye cruel world" getting snickers from the other makes before Jin let himself fall into Namjoon's arms. Did you think Namjoon would actually catch him? Think again. Namjoon smiled when he caught the elder but accidentally dropped him to ground.

Namjoon stood there, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he sputtered apologies to the eldest while pulling him up. "Yah, calm down Joon, my face is alright so there's no need to panic" Namjoon's jaw dropped at the sentence while the rest of the males couldn't hold in their laughs.

Next was Beomgyu and HueningKai and HueningKai couldn't be more nervous. Him and Beomgyu...things were a bit awkward with those two. It wasn't intentional or anything, they were just EXTREMELY awkward with eachother. "I'll catch you" HueningKai mumbled, the mic barely picking up his voice. "Sure" Beomgyu said, his voice lacking emotion.

The 11 other males looked at them in confusion and Jungkook leaned over to Taehyun and whispered something in his ear. "Is something wrong with the two of them? They got into a fight previously or something?" Jungkook asked, his eyes trained on the two very awkward makes preparing for the trust fall.

"It's just that Beomgyu-Hyung and HueningKai are VERY awkward with eachother. There's no reason, it's just that they feel awkward being alone with eachother." Taehyun whispered back, looking at Beomgyu and HueningKai in amusement. Beomgyu let out a sigh before falling into Hueningkai's arms stiffly as HueningKai caught him easily.

"Well, that was...interesting" Yoongi said as Beomgyu and HueningKai made their ways back to their seats. "Now we'll be answering questions from MOAs and ARMYs!" Hoseok exclaimed brightly, putting an arm around Jungkook as he did so.

(A/N, hey guys just to tell you, Bold is English and Regular font is Korean! Go back to reading readers!)

"What does MOA/ARMY mean to you?"

"Well, MOA are the ones who help us feel happy when we are feeling down, or they help spark our imagination for a new song or dance. MOA, we love you!" Yeonjun said, giving the camera a finger heart. "MOA, we couldn't have accomplished anything without you, you are the ones who help us make quality music for you. Saranghae!" Beomgyu said in Korean, making a heart by putting his hands together on his head, forming a gigantic heart above his hands. Taehyun chuckled at that, a wide grin on all thirteen males in the room. 

“ARMY, you've been with us for 7 years now and we can't be more grateful for you!" Taehyung said, looking at camera with his signature box smile. "Yes, we can't be more grateful for all off you guys. When we first debuted, we hadn't know that millions of people were going to be cheering on for us" Namjoon continued on English, Yoongi nodding to his words next to him.

"This question is for Taehyung, how is your voice so ******* deep?!?!"

Taehyung chuckled, the rest of his members bursting out into laughter. "Well, I guess I was just born with it" Taehyung explained, smiling so wide his eyes became merely just crescents. "He said he was born with it" Namjoon said while chuckling.

"Yeonjun, will you marry me please?"

"Just bring the documents and we are all set" Yeonjun jokes, winking at the camera. “Oooooooo, charisma~” Hueningkai teases as Yeonjun turned beet red and hid his face in his hands, the 12 other males laughing whilst teasing the eldest of TXT.

“And that was the end of the TO DO TXT and BTS RUN episode, and to be honest, it was fun to spend time with my dongsaengs!” Yoongi said, looking at Taehyun with a gummy smile. "Yeah, we should do it more often" Hoseok added, the other makes nodding their heads to show that they very much approve of the idea. "Annyeong~" The males cheered as the camera zoomed out to showcase both of BigHit's boy bands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and here’s a little note from her!!!!💜💜💜💜
> 
> Ok, that sucked-
> 
> I know that I was added to this book like a month ago and finally release a oneshot, and I'm really sorry about the very late delay. So this kinda sucked and I honestly don't like the way I wrote some parts but I guess I'll just publish it. Tell me what you guys thought of it!!
> 
> Love Ya'll and stay safe!!!!! 💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Jungkook is my bias so fudge of sasaengs


	34. TXT Depressed Taehyun (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you are having a wonderful day/night wherever you are, and I hope you all enjoyed the other authors first chapter!!!! It was fabulous, wasn’t it? Also, please send a prayer for firefighters in America, because as me, and my sister were told last night at a company meeting, police officers are being ordered not to assist firefighters being attacked by protestors.
> 
> Otherwise, please be warned that this chapter contains mentions of suicide, suicidal ideation, suicide attempts, depression, and anxiety. Please do not read this chapter if these topics are harmful to you!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.

Kang Taehyun was tired. He was really, really tired. There wasn't exactly something specific he could point his finger at for his reason, but he just felt run down, depressed, tired of everything. 

He'd been feeling that way for a while, and Taehyun couldn't really remember a time when he didn't feel a hint of that. It was annoying, and Taehyun had hit his limit. He knew that he must have depression. All the classic signs were there. The lack of motivation to do even basic actions, the loss of energy in performing his favorite things, his loss of appetite, the dark emotions that plagued him wherever he went. Awake or in dreams. 

Which was why he was standing on the top of the Big Hit building, leaning on the railing and staring downwards. Taehyun was on the back side of the building, since he didn't want to traumatize any pedestrians as they walked to wherever they were going. He'd fall and die, and Taehyun's body wouldn't be found until a security guard did a sweep, or someone took the trash out. Or maybe someone might see him through a window, but Taehyun didn’t think that likely. He leaned closer to the edge, enjoying the weakness that pushed into his bones. Gravity would pull him down, he’d be powerless to stop it. 

It would be easy. So, so easy. Easier than Taehyun remembered anything being, just tipping forwards and off the ledge. Sure, the four members of TXT would be upset, but they'd get over it, and see that they could move ahead without him. It was better to do it now, when they weren’t very popular, and still newer. The others would pick up and keep going. Taehyun scooted forwards, and slid off his shoes, and his sweater. 

It was a little chilly, but Taehyun didn't really care. He hadn't written a formal note, but he'd left his notebook with his sweater. His notebook was full of every thought Taehyun had ever had. It was stuffed with depression and suicidal thoughts. The notebook was more than enough for anyone to know that Taehyun had killed himself. 

He hopped up onto the railing, and grinned as he got himself over, looking down at the hard asphalt. It would be a harsh landing, more than Taehyun's body could handle. He'd break most of his bones, and spatter his head all over the ground. His brain would be everywhere, and he would be dead. 

Taehyun wanted to be dead. 

He moved slightly, and felt something in his pocket. Taehyun's brain went off, and he removed his phone. It was vibrating, a call from Soobin. Taehyun sighed, and declined the call. He didn't want to hear his leaders voice. He didn't want to hear any of their voices. 

Hearing their voices asking where he was, when he'd be back, it'd make everything harder on Taehyun. He hadn't killed himself in the last few years because he'd though it would get better once he debuted. Then he thought it would get better once he became more popular. Then he thought he couldn't kill himself since his other members needed him. Now though, Taehyun was too tired to care about his duty to the members of Tomorrow By Together. He just wanted to jump off the building and die. 

Taehyun turned off his phone, and then tossed the device over on top of his sweater. He smiled again as he let go of the railing, and then suddenly there were loud voices, and the sound of the roof door opening. 

Taehyun panicked, knowing that he was about to be seen, and scurried back up over the railing. The people were coming around, and Taehyun flopped onto the ground and grabbed his phone in an attempt to look like he was just enjoying the fresh air. 

"Taehyun-ah?" A voice said, and Taehyun glanced over to see Hoseok and Yoongi standing there, both looking confused, and a little worried. Taehyun smiled, the same grin that he used whenever he was too depressed to feel anything. 

"Hello, hyung's," he greeted. "What are you doing up here?" 

Hoseok looked confused, but moved on, whereas Yoongi was carefully observing Taehyun. "We're hiding from Namjoonie. He's trying to get everyone together to do a big v-live since he doesn't feel like doing one of his own. What about you?" Taehyun let his smile widen a bit, and gestured to his phone. "Getting some fresh air, and relaxing." 

Hoseok nodded slowly, Yoongi remained blank faced. "Why is your sweater on the ground, and why are your shoes off?" Yoongi asked. Taehyun shrugged, still smiling. "I'm comfortable," he simply excused. 

"Well, I hope you don't mind company!" Hoseok cheered as he flopped down next to Taehyun. Yoongi did as well, and Taehyun tiredly sighed inside of his mind. Why did he have to get interrupted? Hoseok launched into an explanation about why Namjoon was so tired, and how he'd already captured Jin, Jungkook, and Taehyung, while Jimin had decided to hide in their managers office. 

Taehyun felt his smile fading a little as he continued to hum, and nod to show he was listening. He stared at the ground, wishing that Soobin hadn't called him. If his leader hadn't, he'd already be over the edge, and painting the asphalt with death and gore. 

Of course then his seniors might've been the ones to find his body, and Taehyun didn't really want that. 

He sighed, which caught Yoongi's attention. 

"Something in your mind?" Yoongi asked. Taehyun winced, and plastered his smile on even brighter. "No, I'm fine," he promised. "Just a little tired." The understatement made Yoongi raise an eyebrow, but Taehyun pretended to tune back into Hoseok's new argument about fuzzy pants and plaid. 

They sat there for almost half an hour before Yoongi's phone rang, and he blinked as he picked up. 

"Yes, hyung?" He asked curiously. He listened to whatever Jin was saying, and a puzzled expression flitted over his face. "He's right here with Hoseok and I," he said. "Yes he has his phone. What's going on?" Taehyun and Hoseok were both staring, until Yoongi shook his head, hung up the phone, and turned to Taehyun. 

"Why aren't you answering your members?" He asked. Taehyun's eyes widened. "Is your phone off or something? Because Jin-hyung just called me, freaking out, because your members are freaking out that you won't answer." Yoongi's eyes narrowed even more. "And they have no clue where you went." 

Taehyun shrugged, trying to keep his composure. "I came up here for some fresh air, and I yelled where I was going to Beomgyu-hyung, and Kai. They probably just didn't listen." 

Hoseok grabbed his phone, and flicked it back on to Taehyun's dismay. Instantly, a rush of beeping hit the air, and he had more than a dozen missed calls from his members. Taehyun mentally cured everything, and his hyung's started getting more suspicious. 

"Why was your phone off?" Yoongi asked. "Because I wanted some peace and quiet," Taehyun answered evenly. "What if there was an emergency?" Yoongi questioned. Taehyun shrugged. "There's not an emergence. Hyung's freak out if they don't know where someone is." 

Yoongi's phone rang again, and he sighed, irritated. "I already told him we had Taehyun!" Yoongi groaned as he picked up. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Jin. 

Hoseok and Taehyun could hear a frantic voice, but they couldn't exactly make out what was being said by the eldest. Yoongi's face though, started to blank, and then turn dark. "Alright. I'll bring him back," Yoongi said strictly. 

He hung up again, and took a deep breath. "Taehyun-ah, Hueningkai-ah went into the bedroom at your dorm, and he grabbed something off your bunk." Taehyun raised his brows, not getting what Yoongi was referring to. "And?" He asked. Yoongi was staring at him worriedly, and Taehyun felt Hoseok shift on his other side. "It was a notebook, open to one of the last pages. Taehyun-ah, Yeonjun-ah is in a panic because he thinks it's a suicide note." 

Taehyun and Hoseok's breaths both caught, and Taehyun shifted uneasily. "Hyung, Yeonjun-hyungs not being serious," Taehyun tried. "He made a mistake." 

Yoongi opened his mouth, but Hoseok beat him to it. "Then why are you alone, on a roof, with your shoes and sweater off, and your phone refusing your hyung's calls?" Hoseok asked. Taehyun bit his lip, unable to explain that one. Yoongi stood up, and reached for Taehyun's hand. "Come on, Taehyun-ah. Let's go downstairs, ok?" 

Hoseok stood up as well, angling himself in between Taehyun and the railing. Taehyun gritted his teeth a little. "I'm fine here," he said with a smile. "You can go though. I just wanted some fresh air." 

Yoongi's phone dinged, and he opened up the message. His eyebrows went up, and he nodded. "So you wanted some fresh air, huh?" He showed Hoseok the message he'd just gotten. "And in order to do that, you wrote a poem with the direct quote 'You won't hear from me tomorrow. I've finally lost my fight' And went to a roof?" Yoongi said stiffly. 

Taehyun also stiffened, cursing his maknaes snooping. Yoongi reached down and took his hand, bringing him up. "Come on, Taehyun-ah. Let's go." Taehyun frowned deeply, and resisted. "I'm fine." He insisted. 

Fed up with his refusal, Hoseok leaned down and picked up Taehyun, setting him on his feet, and physically leading him to the door of the roof. "Let go," Taehyun ordered. Hoseok didn't even answer, and Yoongi opened the door as they led him down. Taehyun texted the hold that his Hyung had on him, but Hoseok just tightened his grip. “Come on, Taehyunie. Let’s go and see your members,” Hoseok said calmly. 

Taehyun gritted his teeth, seeing Yoongi ahead of him texting someone. His mind was racing, thinking a way to get him out of the situation he was in. He could pretend that the notebook wasn’t his...but that wouldn’t work at all. He’d already confirmed that he wrote it, and his handwriting was pretty distinct. He couldn’t say that he was just up on the roof to enjoy some fresh air now that they found the notebook either. It was pretty clear why he had been up there. 

Taehyun felt tears rising up to his eyes, and gnashed his teeth harder together in order to hold them off. Why couldn’t they just let him die? Why couldn’t they have just left him alone? 

Hoseok was cooing into his ear, something about how Taehyun was going to be fine, and that Hoseok wanted him to stay calm. Taehyun’s limbs were trembling, anger and stress getting to him. He was getting even angrier with the way Hoseok was speaking, like he was a small animal or child needing to be comforted. He didn’t need to be comforted, he needed to be let go. 

“Just stop it!” He burst out, and Hoseok went silent. Yoongi turned back around, sending Taehyun a worried glance before his eyes softened, and the tears started rolling down Taehyun’s cheeks. 

“Put him down Hobi,” Yoongi said quietly. Hoseok hesitated, and then obeyed. Taehyun tried to stand up straight, but his legs were shaking, and he nearly fell had Hoseok not caught him. Hoseok sat down, pulling Taehyun into his lap, and Yoongi sat down right by them. 

“Wanna tell hyungs what’s going on?” Yoongi asked, his voice gentler than Taehyun had ever heard it. Taehyun shook his head furiously, and Yoongi started wiping the tears off his cheeks. It was a futile effort, and Taehyun ducked away from him after the first few passes. 

Hoseok sighed, leaning Taehyun back against his chest, and letting his hyung take the lead as Yoongi spoke up again. “I tried to kill myself once,” Yoongi stated. 

Taehyun’s eyes shot up, confusion and shock warring inside the orbs. Yoongi nodded, and Taehyun’s body relaxed a little as he began to listen. “It was three years ago, and I was going through a really bad bout of depression. I’ve had it since I was a teenager, and I usually do pretty well no matter what’s going on inside my head,” Yoongi said gently. “But for three weeks straight I couldn’t smile, I couldn’t laugh, I couldn’t handle anyone touching me because it felt like fire burning my skin. Everything I did seemed like it was wrong, and like it took me a century it was so hard. I couldn’t sleep most nights, or else I’d wake up from nightmares. I didn’t shower for a week straight because I couldn’t force myself into the water, and it got to the point where I went out and bought three bottles of Aspirin.” 

Taehyun’s mind was working through it, trying to imagine how someone as amazing as Min Yoongi, BTS’s Suga, could do that. 

“It’s hard to OD on Aspirin, but you can do it. And it’s the easiest meds to buy really. I waited until everyone was out of the dorm, and then I just sat back in my bed and started popping pills.” 

Yoongi’s eyes were locked directly on Taehyun’s, and try as he might, Taehyun couldn’t move his. He remained still in Hoseok’s hold, body relaxing further as Hosoek started to gently rock them, his arms wrapped around Taehyun’s shoulders. 

“Jin-hyung came back from the store early, and something just told him to come and check on me. He found me right after I’d taken about forty pills. Jin-hyung didn’t say a word for a while, just grabbed me and picked me up. He took me into the bathroom and stuffed his fingers down my throat to make me throw up. Then he started telling me that he wasn’t angry, that he loved me even if I couldn’t see it, and he told me that he would get me whatever help I needed. No matter what it was, or what it cost.” 

Yoongi smiler a little bit, bringing up his hand again, slowly, and wiping away the tear tracks from Taehyun’s face. “And he did. He took on Big Hit Entertainment by himself, barely even telling Namjoon anything. He got me into therapy a week after it happened, and he got me a month long break to do whatever I needed to.” Yoongi put his hands back down, and grabbed Taehyun’s. “And I was a total bastard for a while. I fought with him on everything, because I didn’t feel like I needed help. I just needed to die.” 

Hoseok’s breath was catching in his chest, but he kept slowly rocking the younger idol in his grasp, and feeling Taehyun’s heart beating under his hands. Hoseok wanted to feel Taehyun’s heartbeat under his palms, just to make sure it was still there despite the younger idols efforts.

“But now I’m doing so much better, because of everything my family has done for me. Depression fucking sucks, so much. But you need to get up, and let the people who love you help you.” Yoongi smoothed his thumb over Taehyun’s hand, bringing them together. “Ok?” 

Taehyun nodded a little. “Ok,” he repeated, his voice scratchy, and upset. Yoongi didn’t smile, but he nodded, and scorched a little closer. “How long have you been feeling like this?” He asked. 

Taehyun shrugged, shifting uncomfortably now that the conversation had shifted back to him. “Two years,” he muttered. “More?” Yoongi’s response was a small breath, and a nod. “What does it feel like to you? Everyone’s feels different.” Taehyun blinked, not exactly knowing how to describe how he felt. “Like weights,” he finally said. “All over me. I don’t care about singing, or dancing, or working out. I don’t want to care about anything. Caring hurts like needles because I’m never good enough. I feel sick talking to people, even my parents. I don’t want anyone talking to me, or looking at me. It just feels like everything they do exhausts me, and then there’s an itchy feeling in my chest that gets worse, and worse until all I can think about is how to get rid of it.” 

Taehyun’s words come fast, his mind pushing them out and tears coming from his eyes again. “But morning I do ever makes it go away, not even pain. And then I’m crying, even though I don’t want to, and all I can do is stare at the wall because I can’t even bring myself to move.” 

Hoseok released a choked breath from behind him, beginning to rock faster and faster. Yoongi didn’t react though, still staring at Taehyun levelly, and urging him silently to keep going. Taehyun exhaled, forcing his brain to push out words that didn’t fully encompass what he felt, but were the closest he could get.

“I started feeling better for a while, but then everything was too much since as soon as I started caring, it hurt. It hurt so much, and nothing helped, and I just wanted to die so nothing else would happen. Then everyone else could go on without worrying about me.” Taehyun finished, ducking his head for the first time in minutes. 

Yoongi nodded, quickly disconnecting their hands to wipe away his tears once more, and then stood up. “Why don’t we go and let your members know you’re alright,” he suggested. Taehyun stiffened, not wanting to go and see his members, but Yoongi shook his head. “And then you, Hobi, and I are going to go see Jin-hyung to get you an appointment with my therapist.” 

Taehyun nodded, not wanting to go to therapy, or see anyone else. But at least Yoongi would be with him. Taehyun didn’t know what would happen next, but he was sure that he needed his hyung with him. Yoongi knew what he was going through, he understood what Taehyun wanted. Taehyun trusted Yoongi to help him. Taehyun wanted Yoongi to help him, and maybe Yoongi could make him feel ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of that! Sorry it was so short, I didn’t have anymore ideas for this chapter. I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night whenever you are, and thank you so much for reading!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	35. BTS Being Soft With Their Baby Bros (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS Being Adorable With TXT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This was requested on AO3 by a lovely person who wanted some BTS spoiling TXT with a healthy dose of fluff in order to give them motivation! This starts with a tiny bit of angst and awkwardness, but I promise by the end of it it’ll be all fluffy!!!! I hope this gives them lots of motivation, and I hope everyone else enjoys it!! 
> 
> -Sayaka P.

Soobin stumbled as he moved again, his knees aching, and his stomach rolling slightly. He was exhausted, and he knew that his members weren’t any different. To his sides he could see Hueningkai panting, the maknae face dotted with sweat. Kai hadn’t laughed in almost two hours, out of energy just like the others. Yeonjun was on his other side, and the eldest hyung of TXT was moving sluggishly. 

Soobin sighed as the music cane to a head, the final dance break of Puma making them all inhale quickly. They’d been dancing for almost fifteen hours, and they had only taken a quick break for water, and a few granola bars Soobin had brought from their dorm. None of them wanted to give up though, not until the dance was perfect. 

Soobin stumbled again as the last few seconds of music petered out, balancing his elbows on his knees, and gulping back the tangy taste in his throat. He felt sick, and from the way Beomgyu was staring resolutely at the wall, his dongseang was feeling the same way. 

“What time is it?” Soobin asked, clearing his throat roughly when it came out cracking. Taehyun headed over to where Yeonjun’s phone was plugged into the speakers, body nearly creaking with how tired he was. The second youngest checked the time, and coughed before answering. “23:20,” he told the other members. Soobin exhaled again. His mind was racing, telling him that they should run through the choreography one more time. They had to make it perfect, in every way. 

But Soobin knew it would do no good to push his hyung and dongseangs any further, not when they were so tired. Their movements were already sloppy, tinged with muscle aches and exhaustion. Soobin sighed, and Yeonjun set a hand on his shoulder. The eldest seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and yawned as he wiped away sweat from his face. 

“Let’s go back to the dorm,” he suggested. “We’ll pick up tomorrow.” Beomgyu let out a huff of agreement, and Kai nodded. Both of the normally energetic members were too tired to exclaim in joy like they usually would. Taehyun unplugged his hyung phone, and walked it slowly over to Yeonjun. His knees and feet aches badly, and Taehyun was debating icing them when they got back to the dorm. They were all exhausted, and achy. Their schedules lately had been packed beyond what TXT though reasonable. 

Of course, they couldn’t actually say that to anyone, so they just dealt with it. But they were all getting run into the ground, and Taehyun was getting worried about his hyungs and Kai’s mental well being. The stress building up could hurt anyone, and as young idols who were just falling into rapid scheduling, they were even more vulnerable. 

“Here’s your phone, hyung,” Taehyun muttered. Yeonjun sent him a quick smile, and the group trekked over to their bags, swallowing down whatever water was left in their bottles quickly. “I’ll fill them up,” Kai volunteered quietly, taking the bottles and slowly heading out to fill them. Soobin pulled out his phone from his bag, intent on messaging their manager to drive them back to the dorm, when his eyes caught on a message. 

“He left us,” Soobin muttered, slightly anger brushing through his tone. “What?” Questioned Taehyun, looking over at his leader. Soobin shook his head, glaring at the wall, and passing the phone over to Yeonjun. Yeonjun checked it as well, and scowled. “Our manager got tired waiting for us, so he headed out early to finish up his paperwork at home. We’re walking back to the dorm,” Yeonjun told them. 

Beomgyu’s jaw dropped, and the middle child of TXT groaned lowly. “I can’t walk back right now,” he said, flopping down. “I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” 

Soobin pursed his lips, well aware that if Beomgyu was complaining of illness, the younger likely would puke having to walk back to their dorm. Adding that to the fact that Soobin was much too tired to carry the younger, and so were his other members, and the fact that it was far too late for them to be safely out alone...Soobin had a problem to solve. 

“Can we sleep here?” Taehyun suddenly asked. Soobin blinked, and glanced at Yeonjun, who was looking contemplative. They’d slept in the dance studios before, when they were trainees and just too tired to get up after hard practices. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal, and they could head back to the dorm in the morning to shower, change, and get ready for the day. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun agreed. “Let’s just sleep here. I’ll go get some snacks from the vending machine, so at least we’ll have something to eat.” Soobin made a sound of agreement, and shifted around in his bag to hand Yeonjun his wallet. “Get some juice too, it might help Beomgyu’s stomach.” Yeonjun nodded, and exited the studio with sluggish steps. 

“Where’s hyung going?” Hueningkai questioned as he reentered. They took the water bottles thankfully, Taehyun already downing half of his within a few seconds. Soobin sighed again, feeling another slight burst of annoyance building up. Sure, they’d practiced late, later than usual, but it was their managers job to make sure they got back to their dorm safely. He was supposed to watch out for them, but leave them to walk back alone in the middle of the night. Soobin sighed a third time, and showed his maknae the text he’d received. 

Kai scanned over the message, a crease appearing along his brow as he finished. “So we’re sleeping here tonight?” He asked. Soobin, Taehyun, and Beomgyu all nodded, making Kai sigh. “Ok. Can we at least get something to eat from the vending machine? I’m really hungry.” 

Soobin patted the younger idols head, offering him a thin smile. “That’s where Yeonjun-hyung went. He’ll be back soon with some snacks, and juice.” 

Kai sighed in relief, and flopped back onto the floor alongside his hyungs. “Cuddle pile?” He requested, sending Taehyun a pair of puppy eyes. Taehyun rolled towards the maknae, obediently offering up his arm for Kai to lay his head on as the two snuggled together. Beomgyu shifted away from the pair as they glanced at him, shrugging. “I still feel kind of sick,” he explained. 

Soobin headed towards his dongseang, placing a hand across Beomgyu’s forehead to feel for a fever. Beomgyu felt warm, but more of a ‘I just worked out for a day straight’ warm instead of a ‘I’m about to collapse from fever’ warm. Soobin pulled his sweatshirt from his bag, and folded it up into a small pillow. “Here,” he said, offering the fabric to Beomgyu. “Lay back.” 

Beomgyu thanked him quietly, and obeyed, resting his head down, and closing his eyes. Silence came over the practice room as they all cooled down, Soobin the only one upright as he waited for his hyungs return. 

Yeonjun came in only a minute later, carrying several little bags of chips, and two bottles of apple juice that the vending machine had had. 

“Try to drink this,” Yeonjun said, pressing a bottle of juice into Beomgyu’s hands. Beomgyu made a small noise of assent, and opened up the bottle. Soobin and Yeonjun both watched cautiously as the younger sipped, and sighed in relief when Beomgyu’s pale face started to get a bit of color back. The sugar in the juice clearly began to help him, and after a few minutes Beomgyu was looking markedly better. 

“Alright, for dinner we have some delicious chips, a packet of peanuts, and some fruit gummies that have pretty much no nutritional value, but we deserve a treat,” Yeonjun declared, setting out the vending machine foods he’d gotten. 

Kai cheered weakly as he grabbed a bag of chips for him and Taehyun, and Beomgyu took a small handful of peanuts. “Such a healthy dinner,” Soobin said quietly, a touch of resentment entering his tone. If they’d been at the dorm they could’ve cooked themselves a meal with at least some nutritional value. Alongside actually being filling after the practice they’d put themselves through. 

Soobin grabbed some nuts and chips, and started eating, feeling a bit better once there was something in his stomach at least. 

As they ate, they gained a little bit of energy back, and Kai started to crack small jokes, and smiles. Taehyun pulled up some random videos on his phone, and the idols settled in a comfortable state to relax in. The floor of the studio was hard, and uncomfortable, but they all laid out their sweatshirts to make it at least a little softer. And once Beomgyu was feeling better, they’d all gathered up in a cuddle pile like Kai had been hoping for. 

Soobin ended up with Yeonjun’s head in his lap, and Beomgyu hugging his arm while he used Kai’s shoulder as a pillow, and Taehyun rested his legs on Yeonjun’s lap. It was a random mix of limbs, and probably looked extraordinarily uncomfortable from the outside. For the idols, however, it was warm and nice. They finished eating, and stuffed the wrappers inside their bags before Soobin made them all drink a little more water, and then they eagerly passed out to get some much needed, and deserved rest.

Much like the young idols of TXT, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok woke up in a cuddle pile. 

They were on their living room floor, and after a late night gaming session that had gotten a little too rowdy, Jin threatening to cut all their hair off if they woke up the exhausted Namjoon and Yoongi. They’d ended up just collapsing in there, too tired to bother getting up, and too comfortable with one another to mind cuddling up. 

“Taehyung, your foot is in my face,” Jimin complained quietly, voice hoarse from sleep. Taehyung wriggled his goes closer, making Jimin snort and shove at his leg. Jungkook grumbled in annoyance, shoving both of his hyungs as he flipped around, and buried himself into Hoseok’s stomach. 

“Oof,” Hosoek puffed out, the sudden collision succeeding in waking the dancer. “Ouch, Kook. Thanks for the headbutt.” Jungkook grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you’re welcome’ into his hyungs stomach, and ignored Hoseok’s attempts to shove him off. 

“Ugh!” Jimin exclaimed after another few minutes of peaceful rest. “Taehyung if you don’t get your foot away from my face I’m going to post that selfie you sent me last week everywhere.” Taehyung rolled his eyes, knowing that the threat was obsolete, but moved his foot anyway. “Fiiiiiiine,” he groaned dramatically. 

Hoseok sighed deeply, sitting up, and shifting Jungkook off of his lap. “Alright, everyone up. Jin-hyung will yell at us if he has to come in here, and I for one don’t want to spend the first ten minutes of practice hearing about how much of a brat I am.” 

Jungkook snorted again, sitting up and running a hand through the ridiculous bed head he was sprouting. “But Jin-hyung is funny when he gets all red,” Jungkook joked. Jimin scoffed, shoving Taehyung up off of him, and flicking his maknae’s forehead in the same movement. “You’re just saying that because you never get punished for being disrespectful,”

Jungkook shrugged, knowing that his hyungs statement was totally true. They could all count the number of times Jungkook had actually been punished on two hands, and everyone knew that the eldest had a massive soft spot for the maknae. 

“Hey, can we go and see TXT today?” Taehyung suddenly asked. “We haven’t visited them in a while. I miss my babies!!” Taehyung’s dramatics made Hoseok snort, but the elder shrugged. “Sure. When we get in we can ask the security guard if their in their studio yet. If they’re not in yet then I’m sure we can ask Jin-hyung to go visit during lunch or something.” Jimin and Taehyung grinned at one another, and Jungkook hopped up, looking much more cheerful than before. 

“Dibs on first shower!” He exclaimed, racing off before any of his hyungs could deny him. 

Jimin cursed quietly, but Taehyung and Hoseok just laughed at their maknaes antics, stretching out their limbs as they headed into the kitchen. 

Jin was standing in front of the stove, a plateful of omelettes to his left, and one being made in the pan right in front of him. He smiled at his dongseangs when they entered the room, patting Hoseok’s head as he went past. Hoseok huffed, hands going to his hair to smooth it down, and Jin laughed. “I didn’t make it look any worse than it already did,” the eldest joked. 

Jin turned back to the food he was cooking, glaring slightly at Jimin, who had gone for an apple on the counter. “You’re eating an omelette,” Jin said threateningly, aiming the spatula the was wielding right at his dongseangs face. Jimin put down the apple with his hands up in surrender, stepping carefully out from the kitchen. 

“Jeez, hyung. You don’t have to scare the little ones,” Hoseok chided playfully. Jin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. It’s my job to make sure all of you idiots get enough nutrition. Even if that means threatening you with a spatula to eat something decent for breakfast.” Hoseok smiled angelically, making Jin’s expression soften with fondness. The dancer and rapper learned forwards, grinning at the omelettes, and reaching for Jin. Jin turned around more, expecting a hug from the sunshiney member. 

It was a second later when Hosoek darted forwards, stole the apple Jimin had gone for, and raced out of the kitchen. His cackling filled the halls along with Jin’s voice. 

Namjoon woke up to the beautiful noises of Hosoek being scolded, sighed deeply. It was about once a week the leader of BTS woke up to one of his dongseangs being scolded, and about once a month when it was Hoseok. Namjoon rolled out of bed, checking his phone for any important notifications from the company, or their manager. Nothing popped out to him, which made Namjoon sigh in relief. 

Their schedules had been rather tiring the last few weeks, although Namjoon was happy to say that they had a five day long break coming up in just a few days. Today wouldn’t be an exhausting day, just a quick photo shoot followed by a dance practice. 

Namjoon stood up, arching his back to pop everything, and stretching out his shoulders. He was in the middle of changing his shirt when his door flew open, and Hoseok burst in. 

“Hey, Joonie!” The other rapper exclaimed joyously. Namjoon watched in amusement as Hoseok darted into his closet, fitting his lithe frame into the corner. “Why is there juice all over your face?” Namjoon questioned upon getting a closer look at the other. Hoseok smiled, and Namjoon held up a hand. “Never mind. If Jin-hyung finds you, you’re on your own.” 

Hoseok nodded his agreement, and Namjoon finished changing before he headed out. 

He immediately saw Jin stalking through the hallway, eyes narrowed. “Is he in your room?” Jin asked Namjoon. Namjoon shifted a little underneath his hyungs gaze, eventually giving up. None of them could lie to Seokjin, they’d never been able to. “Yeah, the closet,” he revealed. Jin smiled, and patted his back as he headed into Namjoon’s room. 

Namjoon just hoped they didn’t break anything he hadn’t already broken. 

Entering the kitchen revealed that Namjoon had actually been the last to wake up, which was surprising. Yoongi was half asleep at the table, and the maknae were all eating delicious looking omelettes. “Hey, hyung!” Jimin greeted. “Can we go visit TXT today?” Namjoon blinked at the sudden question, and shrugged. “Sure. We can go as soon as we get into the studio. But we’ve got that photo shoot first, remember?” Taehyung and Jungkook both groaned, proving that they hadn’t remembered, while Jimin sighed. 

“So what did Hobi do this time?” Namjoon asked as he sat down, and grabbed one of the remaining omelettes. The maknaes started grinning once more, eagerly launching into the tale. 

“So Jin-hyung was making omelettes for breakfast, and I tried to get an apple but he threatened to hit me with a spatula if I did. I walked out, and Hoseok-hyung fooled Jin-hyung into thinking he was going for a hug when he was actually stealing the apple, then Jin-hyung started chasing him while Hoseok-hyung ate the apple,” Jimin explained quickly. 

Namjoon sighed, shook his head, and started eating his food. Hopefully they wouldn’t be late, and Hoseok wouldn’t get his eardrums burst by Jin’s scolding.

Luckily for them, they all made it out of the dorm rather easily after Jin was finished with Hoseok. 

The dancer had a light red mark on his arm in the shape of a spatula, but other than that he was back to his normal antics, and singing along loudly to the radio. The maknaes joined in, and Jin eagerly turned the radio up louder until Yoongi and Namjoon begged for it to be turned down, the two rappers ears nearly bleeding from the volume. 

Likewise, the photo shoot lasted barely an hour, things moving along even quicker than they could’ve hoped. They each went through their solo photos, and then quickly congregated to do group ones. The photographer had a quick eye, and hand, and moved them smoothly through all the poses he wanted before he and the staff thanked them, and they were released. 

Namjoon stopped by the thank the staff as his members changed back into their regular clothes, and then Jin was herding them out to the van they’d driven to the shoot. 

“Come on, we can invite TXT out for lunch when we get to the studios,” Jin encouraged. Taehyung cheered, and Jungkook grinned brightly at the news of seeing their junior group. 

“Can we go out to that cafe Hobi-hyung and I went to last week?” Jimin requested, making Hoseok whoop with glee. “Sure, that sounds good with me,” Jin agreed. The others also gave their assent to the plan, and Jin pulled out of the driveway to head to the Big Hit studios. 

They continued to sing on the way, waving their arms and legs in random movements as they did so. It was a mess, but one that they were all very familiar with. Yoongi laughed out loud when Hoseok grabbed his arm, using Yoongi’s phone as a microphone, and doing his best to spin his hyung while they were in the car. 

“Alright, alright!” Namjoon called as Jin pulled into the parking lot. “Everyone try at act at least a little more normal than usual. We don’t want to scare the kids.” He was laughed at by the maknaes, but Namjoon knew that they’d tone it down a little bit. They all understood that TXT was still cautious around them. 

“Let’s go make sure they’re here, and then we can see if they want to go to lunch,” Namjoon announced. 

Jin pulled into a free space, and the doors were immediately thrown open. Hoseok scurried out first, and Yoongi cursed as Jimin nearly elbowed him in the head with his speedy exit. Jin laughed at their antics, ushering the maknaes out, and locking the van doors once everyone was on the pavement. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jin said, exhaling as he did a quick headcount. He didn’t think he’d left anyone behind, but they’d once abandoned Hoseok at a convenience store, so he was making sure. He counted six dongseangs in various modes of excitement, and quickly got a grip on Taehyung as they headed across the parking lot. 

Taehyung wines at the grip, about how Jin was treating him like a little kid. “Once you learn to look both ways, I’ll stop holding your hand,” Jin told him blankly. Taehyung shut up, and Jin happily continued to lead the younger across the pavement. 

They headed into the lobby, Jin greeting the security guard, and stopped for a quick chat. “Has TXT gotten in yet?” He questioned. “Are they in their normal studio?” 

The security guard scoffed slightly, shaking his head. “Yeah, they’re still in there,” he confirmed with a slight tone in his voice. Jin raised an eyebrow, silently asking the security guard what the attitude was about. The guard shook his head again, and shrugged. “They didn’t leave last night,” he explained. “Those kids are going to run themselves into the ground.” 

Jin heard the chatter of his dongseangs quiet behind him, and he gritted his teeth a little bit. “They didn’t leave last night?” He repeated. The security guard nodded, and Namjoon butted in, seeing that Seokjin was reaching his tolerance level on bullshit. “Where was their manager?” Namjoon demanded. “Did he stay all night too?” The security guard shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Nope. He left at around 22:00. Said that the kids would walk home when they were done.” 

Jimin clenched his jaw, anger rippling through him. How could TXT’s manager just leave them!? They were all kids, and they couldn’t just walk home at nearly midnight! It wasn’t safe! Jimin glanced at Hoseok, who was fidgeting uncomfortably, and then over at Yoongi, who had a dark look in his eyes. “They probably slept in the studio,” Yoongi spoke up. “They’re smart enough to know they should walk back to their dorm at that time of night.” They all nodded, and Jin exhaled roughly. 

“Alright, let’s go get them. I’m driving them back to their dorm, and getting them food before they even try to practice any more,” Jin growled out lowly. Namjoon rested a hand on his hyungs shoulder, the leader sensing his hyungs rage. Namjoon knew as well as all the others that Jin was very protective of people he deemed his. All of his dongseangs in BTS, of course, were his, and TXT had been taken under his wing the exact second Jin had met them for the first time. 

Namjoon led Jin over to the elevator, the others following along as they rode to the floor of dance studios. It wasn’t a long trip, and the second the doors were open, they were heading out to TXT’s usual studio. 

The lights were on, and Jin didn’t waste a second throwing open the door. They all crowded in, and Taehyung let out a soft coo as they took in the sight of their junior group. 

They were still asleep, which was surprising since it was pretty late, but they were all cuddled up on the studio floor. They were a mess of limbs, and from the doorway the members of BTS could only clearly see Beomgyu’s face. 

Jin’s expression softened, and Namjoon sighed. “Reminds me of us, a little bit,” Yoongi said quietly from beside them. Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook all nodded. They remembered well all the nights they’d spent as trainees. They’d dance, sing, rap, and all three until they collapsed, and then just passed out for a few hours before repeating. 

Jin entered the studio, taking out his phone and snapping a quick photo of the puppy pile before he had to wake them up. “I’m still going to have a chat with some people about their manager though,” Jin said. “Just because we slept in the studio sometimes, doesn’t mean they should.” 

Hoseok nodded his agreement, kneeling beside the pile of young idols. “Hey, wake up,” he murmured. He took ahold of a shoulder, he wasn’t sure who’s, and shook gently. The entire pile shifted under his grip, and all of a sudden someone jolted up. 

They easily identified it as Soobin, and the leader of TXT’s eyes were wide, but drowsy. “Huh?” Soobin asked quietly, confused with his half consciousness. Hoseok nearly cooed at the adorable idol, reaching forwards to pet Soobin’s hair. It was ruffled up with sleep, but it just made Soobin look younger, sweeter. 

“Hey, Soobin-ah. It’s time to wake up,” Hoseok murmured. Soobin blinked, eyes clearing, and then they widened. 

“H-Hoseok-sunbaenim!?” He squeaked out, jolting up. He tried to stand, but was restricted by the grips of his members. “Whoa, whoa, it’s alright,” Jin soothed, hands coming up to rest on Soobin’s shoulders. “Relax, Soobin-ah. Why don’t you wake up your members, and then we can talk?” 

Soobin nodded instantly, and started to shake random body parts to wake up the other four members of TXT. There was lots of grumbling, and misplaced limbs as they all woke up, and soon enough BTS had five drowsy dongseangs to look after. 

“S-Sunbaenim’s!?” Taehyun and Kai shrieked as one, faces flushing as the entire group started to rapidly try and fix their appearances. Their bed head was impossible to fix though, at least without a comb, and they could all tell that Beomgyu was still only partially awake. 

“Hey,” Namjoon said. “Relax, guys. Everything’s fine.” They all obeyed, slowly putting their hands done, and wiping their eyes to wake themselves up a little bit more. 

“What’s going on?” Yeonjun asked curiously, eyeing all of the senior idols surrounding him, and his dongseangs. Jin smiled kindly at the younger, understanding that Yeonjun must’ve been feeling apprehensive. It was his job as eldest to look after the younger members, and waking up surrounded by a bunch of seniors would put anyone on edge. 

“We heard from the security guard that you never left last night, and we wanted to make sure you were alright,” Jin told them. Their eyes widened, and they all quickly began nodding. “Y-Yeah, we’re all fine,” Beomgyu assured. “It was just that after practice, we were all really tired, and I was feeling sick so we didn’t want to walk back to the dorms. I’m sorry we caused trouble, we won’t do it again!” The others nodded along with his statements, and Jin’s eyes widened as Beomgyu and Taehyun both bowed in apology, the others quickly following along. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Namjoon rushed out. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s not any of your faults that you were exhausted after practice. It’s your managers job to drive you back to your dorms.” Namjoon signed, eyes narrowing a bit at the thought of TXT’s manager. “Where was your manager, anyway? We heard that he just went home.” 

Soobin nodded, picking up his phone. “Yeah, umm, he was tired, so he went home early.” He pulled up the message from his phone, and handed it over to Namjoon to prove it, Namjoon reading over the text with disdain. “That’s so not right,” Jimin muttered. “Yeah, seriously. Who leaves a bunch of kids to walk home in the middle of the night?” Jungkook agreed. 

“W-we’re fine, really!” Hueningkai said quickly, hearing the maknaes discussion. “We walk home sometimes, it’s no big deal. We were just really, really tired last night.” TXT’s maknae had intended his statement to calm the members of BTS, and hopefully soothe over the negative emotions they were displaying. Instead though, he managed to make Yoongi’s eyes darken, and the second eldest pipe up. “So he’s left you on your own before?” 

Soobin shivered a little at the tone, Yeonjun wrapping an arm around his leader. “Only sometimes. It’s really alright,” Yeonjun said, a little bit cautious. 

Jin stopped Yoongi from speaking up again, seeing the slightly defensive stance Yeonjun was taking. The eldest of TXT didn’t like BTS badgering his dongseang, not when they were clearly uncomfortable. Jin didn’t want to get Yeonjun angry at them. “Alright, we can talk about this later. Right now, I want you guys to pack up your things. I’ll drive you back to your dorm, and you’re all going to get a shower, and some fresh clothes. Got it?” 

Their eyes widened, but Jin’s forceful tone made sure they all nodded. “Good. Now Beomgyu-ah, you said you felt sick last night?” Beomgyu shifted uneasily at the attention he was getting, and nodded a little. Jin knelt down in front of the younger, eyeing him carefully. “Do you still feel ill?” Beomgyu shook his head. “No, I’m fine, really. Yeonjun-hyung brought me some juice from the vending machine last night, and it helped a lot.” Jin nodded in satisfaction, and stood back up. 

“Alright. Grab your things,” he ordered. TXT obeyed quickly, and Jin stepped over to his members as they rushed around. “Joon, you talk to Sejin-hyung about their manager,” Jin ordered. Namjoon nodded, eyes already flashing with thoughts of what he’d be saying. “Yoongi, why don’t you come with me to TXT’s dorm, and we can make them something to eat while they’re showering?” Yoongi nodded easily, and Jin smiled. “Alright. Try to get them a day off too, they’re all probably sore from sleeping in the studio.” 

Namjoon nodded again, and Jin and Yoongi approached the younger idols, who were standing by the door kind of nervously. “Ready to go?” Jin questioned. They all nodded, and Jin and Yoongi led them out of the studio. 

“What did you eat last night?” Yoongi asked as they made it to the elevator. “Umm, Yeonjun-hyung got some snacks from the vending machine,” Soobin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. All five members winced at Jin and Yoongi’s incredulous looks. “There wasn’t much else to do,” Soobin defended a bit meekly, shrugging. 

Jin sighed, and Yoongi shook his head. “No, there wasn’t. But this won’t happen again,” Jin swore. “As soon as we get back to your dorm, Yoongi and I will make you something real to eat.” 

TXT’s eyes widened, and it was a mess of them trying to say they were fine, with Yeonjun coming over his dongseangs after a moment. “You really don’t need to, sunbaenim’s, we’re alright, I can cook!” Jin shook his head. “Nope. You’re going to take a nice, warm shower and change into some comfortable clothes. Once you’re done with that, you’re going to sit on your couch, and watch TV with your other members. Got it?” 

They all nodded, unable to argue with Jin’s commanding hyung tone. Yoongi laughed quietly at TXT’s meek demeanors, glad to see that at least the whole junior/senior respect worked for something good. “Oh yeah, call us ‘hyung’,” Yoongi said. “All of us. It’s easier.” Their eyes widened, and Jin sent Yoongi a proud smile as they exited the building. 

The security guard waved at Jin on the way out, and Jin smiled at him, knowing that the man was upset about TXT’s manager abandoning his idols just as BTS was. 

They headed out to the van, Jin reaching out to take Taehyun’s hand before he quickly withdrew, shoving down those instincts. He was used to doing it with Taehyung, or one of the other maknaes, but he didn’t want to creep our TXT. That wouldn’t end well. Jin soothed himself by keeping a close eye on all of them, and making sure that there were no cars coming as they crossed the pavement, and got into the van. 

Jin smiled as they all hopped in, making sure that his dongseangs were buckled up before he started the van. He turned on the radio, humming along to the music that came on, and seeing Yoongi rocking his legs to the beat. 

There was silence from the back, and Jin sighed. He was sure TXT sang along to the radio in cars, what idols didn’t do that? But they were probably nervous considering it was Jin who was driving the van. He turned the radio up more, and switched the station. Jin grinned as BTS’s Boy With Luv came on, and instantly he started singing loudly. 

Jin listened carefully, and felt everything brighten up when he heard a small, cautious voice start to sing along with him. Then another, until all five members of TXT were singing quietly. Yoongi hummed, and rapped too, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere the music had created in the van, and the way they could feel TXT loosening up around them. 

Jin has only been to TXT’s dorm a scant few times, but he knew the way, and quickly pulled into the parking lot. “Alright. Let’s go,” he said, turning off the van. Everyone scurried out, and Jin locked the van before following Soobin and the other idols up to their dorm. 

Soobin pulled out the key as he went, and held the door open for them as they entered. Jin and Yoongi smiled as they walked inside, seeing how TXT immediately took off their shoes, and set them in an organized line. 

The dorm was clean, cleaner that Jin remembered BTS’s first dorm being. Yoongi and Jin could both clearly see that TXT made an effort to keep things neat, and they slid off their shoes to keep following the younger idols through the dorm. 

“This is the kitchen,” Yeonjun said, shying away slightly as Jin and Yoongi entered. It was small, and Jin quickly began to open cupboards to see what kinds of foods TXT had stoked. 

They didn’t have very much, which made Jin sigh. It sucked, but wasn’t unexpected. “How about rice, eggs, and toast?” Yoongi suggested, eyeing the food supplies the younger idols had. Jin nodded, humming his assent as he began to pull things out. He glanced back at Yeonjun, who was still hovering, and then past him to where the other four members of TXT were standing. “Go shower, and change,” Jin ordered again, making them scramble. 

Yoongi laughed quietly at the younger idols eagerness to obey, handing Jin the eggs, and pulling out some salt and pepper to season things up.

Meanwhile, TXT was practically shaking in their socks down the hallway. 

“What do we do?” Beomgyu asked quietly. “We have practice today, and if we’re late we’ll be in so much trouble!!” Yeonjun nodded, fidgeting nervously, and glancing down the hall. “It’ll be alright, let’s just shower, change, and eat fast. We can ask Jin-hyung, and Yoongi-hyung to drive us back to the studio as soon as we’re finished. We won’t be too late. Kai, you can shower first.” 

Kai nodded, and rushed off, quickly shucking off his clothes as he entered the bathroom. He didn’t bother to let the water heat up before he got in, wanting to be as quick as possible. He yelped a little bit as the frigid water hit his skin, but began to wash off. It felt nice to be clean, especially since Kai hadn’t gotten the chance to wash off the sweat from their practice the night prior. He finished after only a few minutes, and scurried out. Taehyun was standing outside the bathroom, and gave Kai a quick smile as he hurried into the bathroom. 

Kai sighed as he entered their bedroom, heading over to his drawers, and starting to find clothes to wear. He’d been told to find something comfortable, and so Kai grabbed a loose pair of sweatpants, and a comfortable cotton t-shirt that he’d wear to dance practice. He toweled his hair dry roughly, before hurrying out of the bedroom and to the living room. 

Soobin and Yeonjun were on the couch, while Beomgyu was waiting at the bathroom door to hurry in once Taehyun was finished. Soobin glanced up as Kai sat down, smiling at the maknae. “Hey, finished?” Kai nodded, and Soobin rugged him a little bit closer so that Kai was resting against Soobin’s shoulder. Kai nestled in eagerly, and relaxed as he watched Soobin flick through random videos of posts. It was comforting, and Kai could almost ignore the fact that two members of BTS were currently in the dorm, and making his group breakfast. 

Almost. 

They all heard the bathroom door open again, and Yeonjun stood up, heading off to wait for Beomgyu to shower. “What’re we doing in practice today?” Kai murmured as he and Soobin relaxed. Soobin smiled at him, shifting a little bit. “More practice on the Puma choreography. Run throughs of a few others. Nothing too bad, I figured that maybe we deserved a little bit of a rest after yesterday.” 

Kai nodded, relief coursing through him. He was sore from sleeping on the studio floor, and he knew that all of them were still feeling that run down tiredness from the past few weeks schedules. 

Taehyun entered the living room, hair still damp as he brushed it out, and then set upon Kai. Kai yelped in annoyance, but his hyung ignored his protests as he started to comb out the mess that was Hueningkai’s hair. Soobin just laughed at the maknaes, sitting back and watching until he heard the bathroom door open, and Beomgyu head out. 

“Alright, let me up,” Soobin muttered, shifting Kai so that he could stand. Kai pouted at the loss of his very comfortable pillow, but obeyed, and sit back against the cushions. “I’ll be right back,” Soobin said, seeing the pout. Kai and Taehyun both nodded, and Soobin walked off. 

Inside the bedroom, Beomgyu was drying his hair. He grabbed his hairbrush, making sure that his locks settled in a reasonably clean way, and quickly changed into a set of white sweatpants, and a gray shirt. The shirt was massive on Beomgyu, and went almost to his thighs. It was one of the comfiest shirts he owned, and Beomgyu stretched out his limbs as soon as he was dressed. 

He felt a little bad, but he’d been lying a little when Jin asked him if he was still feeling sick. His stomach felt better, but his head had been aching fiercely since he woke up. Beomgyu had grabbed some aspirin whilst in the bathroom for his shower, and was eagerly awaiting the time for them to take effect. He hoped that happened soon, since with his muscles aching, and his head pounding, Beomgyu was not feeling up to listening to loud, and hard music, and moving to complex choreography. 

He exited the bedroom, flopping down onto the couch next to the other maknaes, and enjoying the silence of the room. Taehyun was on his phone, and Kai was staring listlessly at the wall, lost in thought. Beomgyu briefly entertained the idea of shoving his maknae off the couch, just to hear his squeal, but decided against it. He had to remind himself that Seokjin and Yoongi were still in their dorm, and Beomgyu didn’t want to appear super childish in front of them. 

He satisfied himself with poking a finger into Kai’s ribs, and watching him jolt, laughing quietly as Kai pouted. He opened up his phone, silently beginning to run through his social media as he waited for his hyungs to get out of the shower.

Inside of the kitchen, Yoongi was depositing plates onto the table, and glasses filled with water. Jin slid the last few eggs onto a serving plate, and quickly headed over to where the rice was just about finished. 

“Can you get the toast, while I check on the kids?” Jin requested. Yoongi nodded easily, and Jin smiled at him fondly before he headed out into the hallway. 

He headed to the living room, and found three out of five members of TXT on the couch. The maknaes looked freshly washed, and they were sitting close to one another, in a way that reminded Jin of his own maknaes. “How are we doing in here?” He asked, making them all jolt a little. 

Taehyun blushes lightly, and Jin nearly squeaked with how adorable it made the younger idol. “We’re alright,” Taehyun assured. “Yeonjun-hyung, and Soobin-hyung are almost done. Then we can go practice.” Jin frowned, shaking his head. “First, you’re going to eat,” he directed. “None of you are leaving this dorm until you’ve had a proper meal. And besides, Namjoon is working on getting you a day off. You all deserve it, and it’ll do you good.” 

Their eyes were wide, and Jin sighed, seeing that they didn’t really understand why they needed a day off. Workaholics, all of them. Jin couldn’t blame them though, since he and his dongseangs had been guilty of the same thing many, many times over. 

“The food of almost ready, so as soon as Soobin-ah, and Yeonjun-ah are done, come to the table,” he said instead of pressing the break he knew that they needed. They all nodded, and Jin headed back to the kitchen. 

He found Yoongi finished up a plateful of toast for the kids, and slid in to deposit plates of food onto the table. “Namjoon texted,” Yoongi said as he noticed his hyung. “He got TXT today, and tomorrow off. Us too, and we’re in charge of taking care of them.” Jin grinned, mentally praising his leader for being amazing. He’d fully expected Namjoon to get TXT the day off, but getting both groups two days off was impressive. “That’s awesome, I’ll let TXT know when they’re all sitting for breakfast. I’m sure they’ll be excited to take a long nap after they eat.” 

Yoongi smithed a little bit, shaking his head. “You really believe that?” He questioned. Jin sighed, knowing where his dongseang was going. “No,” he agreed. “I fully expect them to insist they should be practicing. But they’ll take a good long nap once they realize we’re not letting them leave the dorm. Maybe we should get Hobi and the maknaes here, get a cuddle pile going.”

Yoongi laughed out loud at that, shaking his head. “Sure, let’s traumatize the kids by sticking cuddly maknaes in a room with them. Why don’t you get them to eat, and then they can go watch a movie. Once they’re tired I’ll call Hoseok and have him drive the others over.” 

Jin nodded along to Yoongi’s plan, smiling and ruffling Yoongi’s hair. The rapper growled at him a little, but Jin just smiled. To him, Yoongi was about as threatening as a baby sheep. Yoongi sighed, and looked away, grabbing the last few plates to toss onto the table, and then sat down. Jin observed the spread of food, and smiled before he headed into the living room. 

All but Soobin were on the couch, and Jin smiled when he saw that Yeonjun had one hand on Taehyun’s thigh, and one leg thrown over Beomgyu’s lap. Kai was cuddled up to Taehyun’s shoulder, and all of them looked completely comfortable in their positions. 

Jin walked up quietly, trying not to surprise them. “Breakfast is ready!” He called, making them all jolt upright. Jin smiled at them, and watched as they all scurried up to come to the table. “Is Soobin-ah almost done?” He questioned. Yeonjun nodded, gesturing down the hallway. “He’s getting dressed,” the eldest explained. Jin nodded, and led them back to the table, where Yoongi was already serving each plate some eggs. 

Soobin walked in to that only two minutes later, and was quickly ushered to his seat, and handed his chopsticks by a slightly fussy Seokjin. The eldest of BTS was clearly trying to make sure all of them ate enough, going so far as to fill up their plates himself, and encourage them to eat more. 

“Hyung, I’m really full,” Taehyun tried, inching away from the scope of eggs and rice that Jin was trying to deposit onto his plate. Jin frowned, eyeing the younger idol. Taehyun was skinny, very skinny, and Jin would’ve preferred to see some more flesh on him. However, Jin knew that some people were just naturally skinny. “Alright,” Jin sighed, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, and filled it up with juice. “But at least drink this.” 

Taehyun eyed the glass, and took it, sipping slowly. Jin nodded, appeased with the deal, and then returned to making sure Hueningkai was eating plenty.

Once Jin had been more than assures they’d eaten enough, he started to clean the dishes up. Yeonjun tried to help, but was shooed off instantly, and herded by Yoongi into the living room with the other four members. 

“Why don’t you turn on some TV,” Yoongi suggested. “B-But we have to get to practice!” Beomgyu said, eyes wide and nervous. They were already extremely late, and none of them wanted to waste anymore time. Yoongi shook his head, leading them over to the couch, and gently pushing the group so that they sat down. “Namjoon arranged everything already. You don’t have practice today, or tomorrow. Today your only job is to rest up, and relax.” 

Their eyes were all wide, and Yeonjun opened his mouth to give what Yoongi assumed would be an argument, but the rapper wasn’t having any of it. “TV, now,” he commanded. Instantly, he was obeyed. Soobin turned on the TV, and started flicking through the channels until they found a rerun of some superhero movie that Jungkook probably knew from memory. Whatever it was, it was distracting, and worked to get TXT to relax, so Yoongi was good with it. After making sure none of them were going to argue, he headed back to the kitchen, and started helping out his hyung with the dishes. 

“Are they relaxing?” Jin questioned, glancing over at the young. “Yeah, and I was right, they don’t like the idea of having two days off to rest,” Yoongi said. Jin shook his head, amusement drawing the corners of his lips up. “You’ve got to be honest, you wouldn’t like that either. But just like the next two days are going to be good for them, they’re going to be good for you. You aren’t going to your studio, and neither is Namjoon.” 

Yoongi opened his mouth to argue, suddenly feeling just like TXT probably had, but snapped it shut when Jin somehow managed to find a spatula, and held it up threateningly. “Yes, hyung,” he agreed. Jin smiled, and the spatula disappeared as he continued to wash dishes.

Inside the living room, Taehyun found himself barely able to stay away, his eyes blinking heavily, and his body feeling like it was made of lead. 

He could tell that his hyungs and Kai were feeling the same way, and from the way Yeonjun’s head was dipping, his eldest hyung was further along to sleep than Taehyun was. It was so tempting to fall asleep, especially since they’d found out they had the next two days off. They could sleep for as long as they wanted too, but at the same time they didn’t want to fall asleep. Not while their sunbaenim’s were still in their dorm, that would be rude. Taehyun shook himself awake, and tried to focus on the plot line of the movie they were watching. 

He vaguely recognized it as a Marvel movie, Guardians Of The Galaxy, he was pretty sure. He could tell that Kai and Soobin were doing the same thing he was, while Beomgyu was focusing on his phone, and Yeonjun was just barely hanging onto consciousness. 

They could all hear the sink running from down the hall, their sunbaenim’s washing dishes. It felt wrong, making them do the chores, but they’d been herded away. There wasn’t much they could do. Taehyun sighed deeply, and shook his head again as he found himself delving back down a hole of unconsciousness. 

From in the kitchen, Yoongi dried the last dish, setting it aside, and tossing the towel he was using onto the counter. “You think they’re asleep yet?” Jin asked him, listening curiously. Yoongi shrugged, not knowing the answer. 

The two BTS members headed down the hallway, entering the living room silently, and smiling when they caught sight of their TXT dongseangs. All five of them looked exhausted, but they were all still awake. Jin opened up his phone and Yoongi grinned when he saw that his hyung was messaging Hoseok. “Cuddle pile?” He asked. Jin nodded. “Cuddle pile,” he confirmed. “The maknaes will be ecstatic. After the nap, we can head back to our dorm for a little more space. Maybe we’ll get some takeout for lunch, and we can all watch a movie.” Yoongi hummed in acknowledgement, settling down in a chair off to the side, and opening up his phone. 

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door, and Jin flew up to let in the other five members of BTS. All the members of TXT were still awake, surprisingly, and resolutely remaining so even when the movie hit a spot with less action, and Yoongi would’ve expected them to pass out. 

There was no chance they wouldn’t now though, not when Yoongi saw that all of his dongseangs were carrying blankets. 

TXT watched in slight shock as BTS started constructing what appeared to be a massive nest on the floor, using pillows and blankets, and whatever else they had. When it was finished, it looked like a giant bed, and Taehyun darted over to the couch. “Come on,” he said eagerly. “Right now is cuddle time!” 

Soobin yelped as he was grabbed by the wrist, and Taehyung pulled him away. Soobin was sat in between Namjoon and Jin, and then Beomgyu was handed off to Jungkook, and then Taehyun to Jimin, and Hueningkai to Hoseok, and finally Yeonjun was tugged in between Taehyung and Yoongi. 

None of the BTS members missed the way their dongseangs were slightly nervous, bodied tightened, and eyes locked firmly on the TV. They let everything remain silent for a while, the movie being the only sound as TXT slowly relaxed, and then they started to enact their full plan. 

Every members of TXT was slowly tugged closer, and closer, until they were all touching each other somehow, and everyone was wrapped in a cocoon of embraces, and soft touches. It was one of BTS’s favorite ways to calm down, and from the puppy pile they’d seen earlier in the studio, TXT shared that feature with them. 

It still took a little bit for TXT to fully relax, Jin rubbing slow circles into Soobin’s shoulder as the leader stiffened, and the others all showing some degree of discomfort. But soon enough, it all melted away to exhaustion. Kai was the first to fall asleep, lying almost completely on top of Hoseok, and with his head buried in the elder dancers neck. Then it was Yeonjun, and then Taehyun, and then Beomgyu was the last one left awake. 

“Take a nap,” Jungkook murmured to the young idol curled up to his side. “We’ll wake you up later, and we can go out to lunch. Hyung’s treat.” Beomgyu yawned, trying to stifle it, but unable to considering the force. He was exhausted, and it was so warm and comfortable inside the cuddle pile BTS had created. 

“Thanks JK-hyung,” Beomgyu murmured. Jungkook hummed in acknowledgement, and Beomgyu fell asleep within a minute of their exchange. 

“And they’re all out!” Taehyung whisper shouted, grinning. He was shushed, but just stuck out his tongue. “Alright, now I’m going to pass out for a few hours,” Jinin declared, fully ready to follow in his dongseangs footsteps. Jin chuckled, and Namjoon shook his head. “Go ahead,” he agreed. “I’ll set an alarm for...how about four hours?” 

Jin hummed in agreement, and Namjoon quickly typed it into his phone. “Alright, we can go out for lunch when we wake up,” the leader whispered. He yawned as he finished setting the alarm, and settled back. No one spoke again as they were lulled to sleep by the warmth and safety granted by having their hyungs and dongseangs with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the end of that!!! I hope that was nice and soft for all of you!!!!! I wish everyone a wonderful day/night wherever you all are, and thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	36. BTS DYNAMITE!!!!!!!

Hello everyone!!!!! This is not an update, and I'm so so so sorry about that!!!! I'm working on a new chapter as fast as possible but for the moment I wanted to make a quick note about BTS Dynamite, which was released 17 hours ago!!!!! It currently has 78 million views, and in the first 24 hours of its release we want to get to 100 million!!!! All ARMY please please stream the music video!!!!!! To stream correctly you have to watch a video in between views, or else YouTube will think you're a bot and delete your views. We've already had 3million views deleted on us, but we're still going strong!!!!!! Help us reach our goal!!!!!!!   
Fighting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sayaka P.💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	37. BTS Yoongi Hurt/Comfort (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!!! This was a request for Yoongi Hurt/Comfort, so I hope there's plenty of them for you!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.

Min Yoongi was an incredible rapper, a wonderful dancer, and a very good hyung. He was protective of his members, and he knew full well how good of a producer he was. However, Yoongi also knew that he wasn't the best at languages, particularly English. He could get the gist of the language, and he was reasonably good with it as long as he had the time and energy to decipher what was being said, but if he didn't then he was pretty helpless. He hated being helpless, and Yoongi always tried his utmost to be proficient in everything, but languages just didn't come easy to him. 

It hadn't had much of an impact over the last few weeks BTS had been in America. Yoongi was very rarely without Namjoon, and his leader was fluent in English, and the only times he was told to speak English were in interviews where he had time to plan his words, and he had the choice to speak in Korean and have it translated. Now though, they were all speaking a rush of rapid Korean as they packed, all messed up and exhausted from schedules and lack of sleep for the past month. 

"Hyung!" Jimin suddenly shrieked. "That's my toothbrush! Yours is the yellow one!" Hoseok jolted, staring down at the light pink toothbrush in his hands, and running a hand through his hair as he put it back down. "Sorry, Jiminie," he apologized. "Hey, packing, now!" Namjoon reminded pointedly at the two, trying to bring their attentions back to the task at hand. 

BTS hadn't been planning on flying back to Korea for another two days, but their manager had somehow managed to secure them tickets on a flight that night, a red eye flight that surprised them all. Of course he only informed them of that fact an hour prior, so they were all in a whirlwind of activity rushing to get prepared. All of their things had haphazardly been tossed into suitcases, a mishmash of clothes not belonging to any single person being stuffed into bags, and random makeup kits and soaps being pushed into any free space they could find. 

None of them wanted to waste the opportunity to get back to their beloved home earlier, so they'd sort out who had who's stuff once they were in Korea.

"Check under the beds, and in the closet to make sure we have everything!" Jin reminded as he leaned over to put on some shoes. The eldest was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a light blue sweater. He was the best dressed amongst them, since Namjoon and Hoseok were in pajama shirts and sweatpants, Taehyun and Jungkook were in sweatpants and t-shirts, and Jimin and Yoongi were in jeans and t-shirts. They didn't need to be fancy anyway, no one knew they were taking the flight. It had just been decided a mere hour ago, so they were hoping there wouldn't be time for any obsessive fans to find out what was happening. 

"I've got the closet!" Jungkook announced, the maknae heading over to check the space. "Namjoon-Hyung!" He exclaimed a second later. "You left your suit jacket!" Namjoon blanched at the words, grabbing his suitcase and pulling out what he thought was his suit jacket. "Oh I grabbed Yoongi-hyung's by mistake," he muttered, grabbing the fabric from Jungkook and thanking him with a quick smile. 

"Ok, does everyone have everything?" Jin yelled, making all activity stop for a few precious seconds while everyone did a mental checklist of thins they'd packed. "I think so?" Taehyung called out, grabbing his bag and opening it up. "Umm...does someone have like two sets of my pajamas and slacks?" Hoseok shrugged, spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, and swigging some water. "They're probably in someone's bag. Just check the drawers to make sure, and then we'll get going." 

Taehyung followed his hyungs suggestion, and soon enough everything in the room was cleared. "Shoes, everyone!" Jin yelled out as Jimin made to leave in just his socks, making the younger blush and hurry back to grab his sneakers. "Alright, you got your glasses?" Jin asked Namjoon, knowing that his leader had a tendency to leave them on the desk. 

Namjoon removed the wanted object from his pocket, and opened them up to put them on. As they traveled up to his face, and small plunk sounded, and the screw fell right out of them, making the left leg of the glasses fall off. Namjoon pouted at the broken glasses, and his dongseangs laughed at him before Yoongi glared at them to be quiet. "Here, I have an extra pair," Jin sighed, shifting around in his bag to find the spare pair of glasses he carried around for when the God of Destruction struck. 

Namjoon thanked his Hyung quietly, and sighed when the glasses made it to his face without breaking. "Alright, let's go!" He called. His phone dinged, and Namjoon glanced down at it with a smile. "Sejin-hyung is already here, we'll get there with about an hour to spare, so we should be fine!" He announced. 

"Yea! We'll be home in time for breakfast!!" Jungkook whooped, pumping his fist and laughing when Jimin decided to hop up onto his back. "I'm not cooking!" Jin yelped, shaking his head and glaring jokingly at the maknaes. "No way, you're on your own for food!" Taehyung and Jungkook both instantaneously began to pout, soon followed by Hoseok, who brought in Jimin. "Pleeeeeeeease hyung?" Hosoek pleaded. "We'll clean the dorm, and do the dishes!" Jimin bribed. Jin's eyes narrowed, and he tapped his foot suspiciously. After about three seconds, the maknaes and Hoseok started to deflate a bit, pouting as they realized their act wasn't working as well as they'd hoped it would. "You and I both know that you're going to end up ditching me with the dishes," Jin stated matter-of-factly. Hoseok whined loudly, and Taehyung started to refute the statement before Jin sighed loudly. "Alright fine," he agreed. "But if I get ditched then you're all cooking for yourselves for the next week. Got it?" 

The makanes cheered, and Hoseok grabbed Jin around the middle to swing his hyung around in a circle. "Yah! Put me down!" Jin screeched through a laugh at his dongseang's antics. Namjoon laughed quietly at the cheerful actions, enjoying how friendly they all were despite their exhaustion, and the late time. "Ok, we should get going," he spoke up. "We've got to get to the airport." 

They all quickly grabbed onto their suitcases and bags, and Namjoon and Jin both did a quick once over to make sure they had everything, then led all of their members out of the hotel room. The hallway was quiet at night, and Namjoon shushed the maknaes rowdy behavior down until they reached the elevator, where he just laughed at them singing loudly (and badly) along to the music. Hoseok absolutely butchered the English lyrics when he joined in, but it was still hilarious to see him try. 

Sejin was waiting for them in a van when they reached the parking lot, and quickly got out to open up the bag and assist with luggage. "You took a while," he said, a little bit of a scolding tone to his voice. Namjoon scratched the back of his neck as he handed over his suitcase, blushing a bit. "Yeah, the maknaes wanted Jin-hyung to make breakfast when we get back to Korea, and I umm..." Sejin rolled his eyes, already expecting yeah next statement. "Broke something?" He asked. Namjoon nodded, flushing all the way to his neck as Jin threw an arm around his shoulders. "Nothing to bad this time," the eldest assured their manager. "Just his glasses, I always carry a spare set though, so he's fine!" 

Sejin nodded with a chuckle, and quickly ushered all of them into the van. Namjoon got front seat, and the others all rushed into the back at random positions as Sejin reminded them to buckle up, and they headed out. The road was most deserted, but Jimin quickly started up a game of making a sentence out of letters in license plates, which was quickly taken into by Jungkook and Taehyung. 

Yoongi, who was sitting next to the youngest two, plugged his earbuds in, letting the tones of a new song he'd been playing around with bounce through his ears. He relaxed into his seat, closing his eyes, and trusting that his members would make him know when they arrived at the airport. He had turned up the music rather loud in an attempt to concentrate, but he could still hear it when Namjoon turned on the radio, at the request of one of the maknaes of course. Yoongi smiled amusedly as everyone began to sing along. No one really knew what they were singing, but it was nice to hear, and no one cared about being on the right key, or singing the right lyrics. It was the exact kind of thing Yoongi loved with his group, no cameras or judging, just them having a blast. 

He turned the music coming from his phone down, not taking the earbuds out, but enjoying the sounds of his friends having fun instead of focusing on his work. He had time to work with the song anyway, he could take a break. 

Yoongi laughed as Hoseok started to sing higher than Jimin, his voice comically high pitched, and Jimin easily sliding down to sing as low as he possibly could. They both sounded absurd, but it was funny enough that everyone else stopped singing in order to listen to the two. 

When the song had finished, they all burst in again, and even Sejin joined along as they started to go at it. The airport was close to their hotel, but they still had enough time to go through four songs before they were pulling in, and they all went silent. 

"Ok, I'll go and get the tickets, you all check your suitcases and then meet me at security," Sejin ordered. "The makeup and camera crews will be heading back at the time you guys were supposed to be, so there's only us right to deal with, thankfully." Namjoon nodded in understanding, and quickly shifted back into his leader mode. Sejin scooted out of the van to open the back, and Namjoon also headed out, herding all of his members out, and relaying the information to them as he had gotten it. 

"Ok, everyone grab your suitcases and bags, and we'll check them before we meet Sejin-hyung at security," he told them. Sejin quickly handed them the necessary information for them to check their luggage, and Namjoon thanked him as they all gathered their things. "Alright, we'll meet you inside," Namjoon said as they parted ways. 

Namjoon stayed at the head of the group, while Jin walked close to the back. It was a typical position they went for, since it made it easy to get an accurate headcount when they needed one, and they could keep track of wayward maknaes. Taehyung especially had a habit of sneaking off to random places, and so he was always pinned in between two members at airports. 

They headed up the walkway, and into the airport, which was rather quiet. Red eye flights weren't popular since many people slept when the flights occurred, so there weren't many people inside the airport. That was good for BTS, since it meant a lower chance of them being cornered by fans. They loved interacting with their fans, but there was a difference between a concert, or a fan sign, and being mobbed in an airport. There was order and security at the former, while the latter had many things that could go wrong, and possibly dangerously so. It would be fine though, they could take care of themselves. 

Namjoon led them to the counter, where a blonde woman in her uniform smiled at them. They could tel she was as tired as they were, and so Namjoon smiled back for a second before getting to business. He provided their names, and flight from the paper Sejin had handed him, the woman quickly typing it into her computer, confirming their destination, and then printing them up tags for their suitcases. 

"If you could please place the suitcase up onto the scale," she requested, which Namjoon quickly obeyed. The woman thanked him before checked the weight of his suitcase, taping the tag into the handle, and sending it off. The same process repeated for the other six members, and then Sejin arrived with his suitcase for them to put in. After they'd checked their luggage, Sejin led them over to security, and began handing out their boarding passes. 

"Please don't lose these," he requested, staring directly at Namjoon as he spoke. Namjoon flushed a little, shaking his head and pouting when Jin elbowed him. "I've only lost a plane ticket once," he reminded them. "Jungkook has lost his way more times than me!" Jungkook yelped at the statement, glaring sourly at his hyung, but not retorting. The statement was the truth, after all, even though everyone knew that overall Namjoon had lost more things than their maknae. 

The security checkpoint went by easily, and quickly, since they'd all gone through hundreds of them since becoming BTS. They all removed everything from their pockets, and their shoes, placing their bags on the conveyer belt, and electronics in a little bin before walking through the metal detector. As soon as it turned green, they headed back over to the conveyer belt to collect their things. 

Jin was the last to go through security, as as soon as he was trough Sejin checked his phone for the time. "Alright, we have about forty minutes before boarding starts," he said with a smile. "I booked a waiting room just in case any fans have found out your flight time, so we should head there and wait." They all obeyed the directions, and soon enough Sejin was leading them to their terminal waiting room. 

"Whoa, hyung can we get smoothies?" Taehyung suddenly burst out, gesturing over to a little shop that had a large smoothie machine. Jin pursed his lips, glancing at Namjoon, and Namjoon deferred to Sejin, who smiled and chuckled. "Sure, just don't get anything that'll make you too hyper on the plane," he said. Taehyung whooped, yanking his soulmate and his best friend along with him into the shop, Yoongi trailing along behind him. 

Yoongid didn't particularly want a smoothie, but he was interested in a bottle of water, and maybe a little snack. He hadn't eaten much of their dinner before Sejin had told them about the flight, and then everything had descended into chaos. He scanned the little rack of snacks, mostly chips and chocolates, before deciding on purchasing a bag of cheese-it's. 

Namjoon and Hoseok both also grabbed snacks, the group paying for everything before heading back over to Sejin, and continuing on their way. In their hasten to return to their manager, they failed to notice the way the cashiers eyes lit up when he saw them, and the way he took his phone out to snap a photo of them. 

Their terminal was rather far down in the airport, so it took them several minutes of walking to get close, and by then they were all dragging their feet. Exhaustion was starting to pick at all of them even more, and the smoothies weren't helping as much as Taehyung hoped they would. "Hyung, carry me?" He asked Namjoon with a pout. Namjoon stuck out his tongue childishly, and shook his head. "I'll carry you if Yoongi-hyung carries Jungkookie," he said. Jungkook and Taehyung both turned their very best pleading puppy dog eyes onto Yoongi, but Yoongi simply raised an eye brow. "No," he said flatly. Both of them melted at the (not unexpected) rejection, and returned to walking. 

All of a sudden, Jin started to feel a tingle on the back of his neck, the uncomfortable sedation making his skin prickle. He reached up for a moment to scratch at the skin, but when that didn't alleviate the feeling, he shifted. None of his dongseangs were behind him, so it wasn't one of their jokes. Jin quickly ran through what the familiar feeling could be, and landed on an answer with slight dread. He was being filmed, he was almost positive of it. That was the familiar feeling. And since Jin was sure that none of their camera crew was with them, he was worried that it might be fans who had found them. 

As inconspicuously as he could manage, Jin took out his phone and clicked into the camera app. He switched the camera to a selca mode, and raised it as if he were taking a photo. Instead, however, he used the chance to observe what was behind him. There was a group of women behind them, and Jin winced when he noticed at least three phones held out in a recording position. He brought his phone back down, and opened up the messaging app. Maybe he could get away with not acknowledging the fans, so long as none of his dongseangs acknowledged them either. It was rude, and Jin didn't like the idea, but none of their normal security was with them, only Sejin was, and they were almost to their terminal and waiting room. They were vulnerable at the moment in a way they weren't typically vulnerable. Jin messaged Namjoon, trusting his leader not to immediately turn around and look at the fans, and he knew had chosen correctly when all Namjoon did was shift a tiny bit, turning to say something to Hoseok, and getting a look at the fans as well. 

Namjoon sighed as he saw the message form his hyung, wanting to confirm it for himself, but kneeling that Jin wasn't making something out of nothing. He was quite aware of their position as well, and turned a little bit to smile at Hoseok. "Hyung, don't look but there are some fans behind you, wanna tell the maknaes?" He said with a smile as if he were talking about the weather. Hosoek played along brilliantly, nodding easily and concealing the slight anxiety in his gaze with a laugh. Namjoon turned back, feeling better, and messaged Sejin quickly. He saw the instant his manager read the message, since Sejin's posture got a little more tense, and he began to drift over to Yoongi as if asking the rapper a question. Yoongi was at the back of the group, alongside Jin, and so that meant that Sejin would be able to be a barrier in between them and the fans. Namjoon appreciated the gesture greatly, and glanced to the side to make sure Hoseok was chatting with their maknaes. He was, thankfully, and Namjoon could see the way Jimin was holding himself a little bit stronger, standing at an angle by Jungkook as if to use himself as a shield. Namjoon smiled, knowing how protective Jimin could get over his two dongseangs, and knowing that they were in good hands with Hoseok. 

He glanced up at the wall as they passed by another terminal, knowing that they were getting ever closer to theirs, but hadn't quite reached it yet. The tension was growing in the group, and Namjoon just hoped they could manage to pretend to not see the fans all the way to their waiting room. 

Yoongi had honestly not even noticed the fans until Sejin sidled up beside him, smiling kindly, but his eyes warning Yoongi not to speak. "Hey, there's some fans recording behind us, Namjoon and Jin know, and they're informing the others," Sejin said. Yoongi instantly slipped into a stage persona, cool and calm, and nodded. He wanted to sign deeply, and turn to see how many fans were following them, but Yoongi controlled himself. Acknowledging then would only make them more excited, and at that moment they couldn't afford that. 

He continued on his way, making sure to keep himself right behind his maknaes, so that they were safe as they walked. Yoongi perked his ears up though, wanting to grasp at any information he could glean from behind them, and instantly gulping a little bit. He could hear muffled squeals, but not much else. That was enough to confirm that they were fans, but Yoongi was hoping to hear some kind of words about if they were telling other fans BTS's location. He didn't want to be surprised by a massive group of fans descending around them, but Yoongi knew the best thing to do was keep walking, and get themselves into the private waiting room. 

They managed to keep going for about another minute, before a loud squeal echoed, and someone loudly shouted, "Jimin-oppa!!!" 

Jimin instinctively turned around, the others following his lead, and Sejin murmured a curse word. The group of fans had grown at least double its original size, ARMY's sharing information on their idols, and gathering together. They all started to cry out for attention now that BTS had confirmed they saw them, and Sejin and Jin started to rapidly herd everyone to move faster. 

Yoongi noticed someone coming around from the side, and moved to block them from his dongseangs. He didn't like the tightening of Jimin's shoulders, or the way Taehyung had curled in on himself a little bit. Those little signs of anxiousness made Yoongi angry at the fans following them, since he absolutely despised his members feeling nervous in any situation. 

He ignored the calls of his name, and all the other names being thrown around as he shoved at Hoseok's back to get the younger rappers love faster. Hosoek obeyed, and they were instantly almost jogging down the airport to their terminal. Yoongi scanned the walls, and saw Namjoon on the front turning a corner towards one, relief coursing through him. They were almost there! 

Then a group of louder calls started to come out, and Yoongi paled slightly when he noticed that there was a group of about a dozen fans waiting inside the terminal. Somehow they had gotten leaked their flight, and so the fans knew where they were heading. All of a sudden they were surrounded in all sides, and Yoongi was being pressed into everyone else in a tight ball, Sejin at the back shielding them, and Namjoon in the front pushing them through. 

Yoongi brushed away an arm that got too close to Jungkook, but was unable to push away the one that scraped his jacket, yanking him out of the tight ball that had formed. For a quick second, Yoongi nearly yelped, but he shoved down the sound and instead pushed away from the hands. He could still see his members over the heads of the other fans, and Yoongi moved back towards them before a phone was suddenly in his face. 

The momentum that Yoongi had worked against him right then, since his face slammed into the phone, and his nose started to ache as he instinctively stumbled back. His hand went up to the aching skin, feeling a very small dribble of liquid fall. How the heck had he managed to bash his nose hard enough to bleed? Yoongi quickly cupped his hand around his nose, and tried to move himself out of the flood of fans. He couldn't see his members anymore though, and Yoongi paled even further as he realized he didn't know where he was. 

He heard his name being called, and Yoongi hid his face from the cameras as he moved in a direction, any direction, just to get away from the fans. He hoped he was moving in the direction of his other members, but Yoongi would be happy with ducking into a bathroom and waiting for one of them to come and get him if he had too. 

A hand latched onto the back of his shirt, and Yoongi gritted his teeth against the yelp that wanted to escape him. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of a reaction from him, and Yoongi definitely didn't want to appear weak in front of the cameras still being shoved towards him. 

He dodged another hand, and the English flowing through his ears just served to heighten his anxiety. He didn't want to hear English at the moment, he wanted Korean. Yoongi wanted to hear Jin talking about food, or Namjoon talking about new lyrics he'd written, or the maknaes laughing about video games, or Hoseok chattering about dance. Anything that was familiar, just not the foreign English that was too loud and harsh in his ears. 

Yoongi's nerves were all alight, and he lashed out at the next hand that tightened around his forearm, tossing out a push, and nearly sprinting into a bathroom he spotted along the wall. He closed himself instantly into a stall, and his fingers were at his throat in less than a second. Yoongi gritted his teeth, trying to control the waves of anxiousness that pushed through him. His pulse thrummed beneath his fingers, and Yoongi thought of the new song he was working on. He focused on the beat that had taken him days to create, and started to force his pulse to match the beat. It was steady, steady was what he needed, and Yoongi inhaled and exhaled on a rhythm. He grabbed his phone, and cursed as he noticed the time. They only had twenty minutes until their plane was boarding, and Yoongi had no clue where he was. 

He heard voices outside the stall, English, and unfamiliar to the Korean idol. Yoongi silently began to focus on the words, blanching when they began to come together in his head. 

"I think he came in here," a young man was saying. "We should just ask the others where he went, they were videotaping," another male voice said in response. Fans. There were fanboys inside the bathroom with him, and Yoongi gulped slowly. He turned his phone on silent, so that if any of his members texted asking where he was the sound wouldn't give him away, and tried to evaluate his options.

He didn't want to leave the stall and confront the fans, not when anxiety was still itching under his skin, and Yoongi knew dried blood was under his nose. He looked like a complete mess, and he didn't want that plastered all over the news. Yoongi pulled a face as he doused a small corner of his t-shirt with water from the bottle he'd stuffed in his bag, and began to dab at his nose. It was sore, but not that bad, and he used his camera to make sure all the blood had been wiped away. 

After he'd finished, Yoongi realized that he couldn't hear the voices anymore, and slowly peeked out to make sure he was alone. He was, and Yoongi darted out to the mirror. His face was blotchy, and his nose was bruised, but it wasn't as bad as Yoongi had feared. He quickly washed his hands, and scrubbed away the last few flecks of blood clinging around before he walked to the doorway, and glanced around. 

He didn't see anybody, and Yoongi stepped out cautiously, to look around for some kind of sign. He noticed that across from the bathrooms, he could see terminals, and quickly darted over. He didn't know the number of their terminal, but he knew the flight number, and so he scanned the board for that. His eyes hit the correct number, and correlating terminal, and Yoongi set off again. He opened his phone back up, and winced at the mass amount of messages from his members, all asking where he was and if he was ok. Yoongi responded to Namjoon's, and Jin's telling them he got cornered, but was fine and on his way. He didn't want to tell them about his nose until he had too, since that would just make everyone worry. 

Yoongi started speed walking to the terminal, knowing full well that he only had about fifteen minutes to get there before boarding started. He glanced around himself, wanting to appear as inconspicuous as possible, but knowing that he was probably the only Korean male wandering around the airport at the moment. That made it pretty easy for fans to see him, and Yoongi wished he'd worn a hoodie instead of the t-shirt he'd thrown on. 

Yoongi doublechecked the terminal number with Namjoon, and picked up his pace even more when he heard an excited muttering from a terminal he'd passed. Yoongi audibly cursed when he turned, and saw half a dozen fans trailing him once more, eyes bright, and phones out. 

Yoongi gave up on any pretenses and started flat out running, the fans quickly beginning to follow along, and yelling out in English. Yoongi really hated the entire language at the moment, and didn't even bother trying to decipher what was being yelled at him. He felt his bag get pulled on by a hand, and the strap tightened along Yoongi's throat, making the rapper choke slightly. He was pushed back to breathe again, and Yoongi coughed at the strength behind the tug. 

There was even more yelling behind him, and then a hand was on his shoulder. Yoongi jerked up, tears rising in his eyes as he swatted at the limb. Anxiety was controlling everything now, and Yoongi didn't care about how he looked. He was well and truly panicking, and all he wanted was his members, and to be back home in Korea. Yoongi made to shove the person in front of him away, but both of his hands were caught, the the person started speaking. 

It was Korean, not English. Korean was being spoken to him, and Yoongi's muscles immediately relaxed. "Yoongi-hyung, it's Hobi. Come on, the others are covering for us, let's get you up," Hoseok was saying to him. Yoongi obeyed all directions he was given, and moved along with Hoseok's prodding. He heard Namjoon speaking behind them, English instead of Korean, and probably doing his best to placate the fans. Yoongi was tugged into a small room, and Hoseok sat him down before everyone else appeared, and Sejin locked the door behind him. 

"Hey, you ok?" Jin asked, immediately kneeling down in front of Yoongi, and gently touching his chin. All of their gazes were on Yoongi's nose, which was bruised, and where he was still lightly clutching his throat. "What happened?" Jin asked tightly, Namjoon and the others all gathering beside him. 

"I got separated, and I ended up hiding in a bathroom to get away from the fans," Yoongi said harshly. None of them took it to heart, understanding that when he was anxious, Yoongi hardly ever wanted to speak about anything. But right then they needed to know if he was hurt or not, so he'd have to speak for a few minutes. "Someone stuffed their phone in my face too hard, it made my nose bleed, and then there were fans in the bathroom. When they left, I found what terminal we were in, and tried to get there but they found me again," Yoongi's hands tightened into fists, and he only relaxed them when Hoseok took them into his own hands, and started smoothing his thumb along the backs. Yoongi exhaled stiffly, accepting the comfort, and allowing Jin to shift his face, and get a better look at his nose. "Someone pulled on my bag, it choked me, and I fell down. That was when you guys found me," he finished. 

Yoongi heard a tight voice curse above him, and looked up incredulously to see that it had been Taehyung who had cursed. The second youngest member hardly ever used foul language, and he was typically the more emotional, yet kind one of the maknaes. Taehyung stiffened with the attention on him, and just looked away. "I can't believe that they did that," he said quietly. "Why do they do that? They say that they love us, but they hurt you! They nearly drove you into a panic attack, and there was that time they grabbed Kookie, and they've mobbed us until we're nearly crying!" Taehyung sounded close to crying, and Namjoon shifted to wrap an arm around the younger man. "I just don't get why they do that," Taehyung finished. 

Jin sighed deeply, letting go of Yoongi's face, and brushing away the slight wetness underneath his eyes. "I don't know why they do that either," he answered, standing up and helping Yoongi remove the bag from his shoulder. "But we just have to remember that not everyone is like that, we have thousands and thousands of ARMY's who respect, and love us. Those ones just didn't understand that. Your nose is ok, Yoongi-ah, it's just a little bit bruised. I'm sure that we can et some ice for it on the plane if it still hurts." 

Yoongi shook his head, it didn't hurt badly, it was just kind of a shock thing. Jin nodded, and Sejin exhaled heavily. "Alright, I contacted some of the airport security, and they're going to lead the fans away. We have to go out to board, but I'm sure everything will be alright." They all nodded, and they manager smiled warily at them as they all gathered their things. 

Namjoon took Yoongi's bag, silently pretending not to notice when Yoongi reached for it back, and instead grabbing ahold of Jungkook, and passing the worried looking maknae over to Yoongi. Instantly Yoongi abandoned getting his bag in favor of proving to Jungkook he was fine, giving his dongseang a soft smile, and ushering him towards the door as Jin came up in the back of the group. 

Sejin went out first, and they waited a moment until he pulled them out, and quickly rushed them over to the gate. Yoongi shivered when he heard people yelling in English, the language causing his anxiety to rise a bit. Then a comforting, warm had wrapped around his shoulders, and Yoongi relaxed. It was Jin, someone he knew, trusted, and loved. It wasn't a fan who was trying to yank him away. He would be fine with his members, and Yoongi got into the plane feeling very relieved that they'd be back in Korea soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of that!!! This idea for Yoongi H/C came out of me thinking of that clip of TXT where Kai fell in the airport, and then I was just like 'hey let's have Yoongi getting mobbed in an airport' and then this happened. Thank you for reading, and have a spectacular day/night wherever you are!!!!!!!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	38. TXT Hueningkai Hurt/Comfort (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I've already updated today, but hey, I've got a lot of inspiration right now, so might as well write as much as possible before it vanishes!!! This request was for Kai getting hurt, hiding it, and his hyungs being protective, but since I had someone ask for BTXT fluff, it's gonna have protective BTS as well!!!! I hope that that's ok for the people who requested, and that everyone likes it!! Thanks for reading!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.

The practice began just as they all did, with TXT barreling into the room at top speed.

"Hey!" Beomgyu squealed when Yeonjun shoved him out of the way to the speakers. Yeonjun just laughed, and plugged his phone in, successfully sealing his place of choosing the first song they'd dance to. It was special today, more so than other practices since it was the last practice before they were going to be filming for a show where TXT would be doing random dance. Hueningkai and Taehyun both snickered at Beomgyu's pout, Soobin only rolling his eyes at his members antics. 

"Alright, first up today isssssssss..." Yeonjun began, pausing for dramatic effect. "Can You See Me!" He announced joyously, waving his hands around in the air, and then leaning over his phone to bring up his chosen song. 

Beomgyu screeched about how they should be doing Puma, and Taehyun shoved the elder away since Beomgyu was screaming right in his ear. 

"Too late, I won!" Yeonjun said proudly, and his clicking on the correct song made sure all arguments were dropped as they rushed to get into formation. Yeonjun himself hurried a second late to the group, the music starting up as he slid into the second move. 

Kai laughed as he saw the sour look on Beomgyu's face from losing melt away. Dancing always cured any negative feelings, for any of his hyung's. Kai enjoyed seeing everything melt away for them as they just enjoyed being wth the group, and doing what they loved. He bounced around, the movements sharp, and Kai felt a small ache starting up in his neck. It wasn't too bad, just a crick, and so Kai ignored it. Can't You See Me was pretty much hell on all of their necks, and knees. He kept on dancing, sliding into his position with practiced grace. 

Their movements were synchronized, down to the angles of their arms and legs. They'd long since made sure they were completely synchronized, and Kai grinned as they crashed into the final dance break, and he took his position. 

His grin fell through when his neck started to ache worse, and worse. Kai winced a little bit, pushing himself a little harder. He hit the ground on his knees, and suddenly the aching of his neck wasn't his biggest worry. 

His left knee cracked against the practice studio floor, and Hueningkai barely held back the cry bundling in his throat. His gritted his teeth, pushing himself back up and barely holding on. Yeonjun was in the center, singing along brightly, despite the fact they were doing a dance, and not a vocal practice. Kai shoved his pain to the back of his mind, he'd deal with it later. Besides, he didn't even hit the ground the most out of his members. Soobin and Taehyun both hit the ground more than him, and their knees had to be killing them too. 

Kai got into his place in the line, and swept his hands over, then mindlessly followed the choreography, and ended on his knees again. He slammed his jaw tightly shut, hissing out his next breath as his knee literally felt like it was broken. 

The music turned off, and Taehyun groaned loudly as he rolled to the side, almost knocking into Beomgyu. "Ugh," the second youngest groaned. "My neck hurts." 

Yeonjun laughed, cracking his own neck. "No kidding," he responded. "I really need to get one of those support pillows before the neck cracks actually break something." His hyung's banter gave Kai enough time to shakily release a quiet sob, and then find the energy to stand back up. 

And oh God in Heaven it hurt a lot. It felt like daggers stabbing his knee, down his shin, to his foot. The pain was radiating up as well, just making everything hurt. He balanced on his right leg for a moment, trying to shake out his left. 

Kai opened his mouth, about to ask for Soobin or Yeonjun to check his knee. That is, he was going to before his leader spoke up. 

"Come on, guys," Soobin called. "We've got filming for the dance challenge in," he glanced at the clock, and his expression tightened a little. "Five hours. We've only got two more hours here before we get lunch, and then it's over to the venue." They all nodded, and got back up. Kai bit his lip, and shook his head a little. Soobin was right, they had to get everything ready before the filming. He couldn't take a break now. He'd be able to push through the pain, just like any other idol would. Kai would be fine.

Unfortunately for Hueningkai, the pain was only exacerbated by him continuing to dance. They each took turns choosing what song to dance to, from any of their albums. By the time they'd danced through Puma, Cat And Dog, Angel Or Devil, Crown, and finally doing a rerun of Can't You See Me, Kai actually was considering screaming.

His knee hurt so badly, and he wanted to collapse on it, and just relax. The only good thing was that the pain had started to numb a little, like he was getting used to it. Kai didn't care, as long as he didn't feel it whatever happened was fine with him. 

He continued ignoring it until Beomgyu started yelling at them about how their manager was waiting to take them back to their dorm for lunch, and all of them scrambled to get out and clean the studio. Kai had barely managed to scurry down the steps, feeling a strange crackling from his knee the entire way down, but not wanting to acknowledge that it was unnatural. He couldn't be hurt, not right now. Not when they had so much going on!

Their manager greeted them with a nice smile, and a quick overview of what they'd be doing at the shooting. After he'd confirmed they knew what they were doing, they headed back to TXT's dorm, and quickly ended up at the table. 

Kai felt like he was blessed sitting down, it felt so nice. His knee still ached, but Kai could feel the pain settling a little. 

"Nu-uh!" Yeonjun suddenly cried out, upon seeing them just chilling at the table. "All of you go wash your hands! None of you are touching any food until you do!" Kai groaned, right alongside Taehyun and Beomgyu, but their protests did nothing. Yeonjun glowered at them until they all slumped up, and slowly trekked to the bathroom to wash up. 

As soon as he got his turn, Kai found a stroke of luck in Yeonjun's command. He opened up the cabinet behind the mirror, and shifted a bottle of fever reducer and a few random cold meds until he found the pain meds. He checked the dosage on them, and then bit his lip. He'd taken the same pain meds before for headaches and random cricks many times, and they cut the edge on those, but not at the level that he needed for his knee. It would still hurt a lot with the dosage Kai usually took.

Hueningkai hesitated for a moment, shifting a little bit and scanning the label on the back of the bottle. Surely one time going over the dosage wouldn't be too bad? It wasn't like Kai would be overdosing too badly, just a single extra pill. Kai sighed, and poured out three pills into his hand, quickly swallowing them down. He stuffed the bottle back into the cabinet, and hurried out of the bathroom, and back to the table where the rest of his hyungs were.

"What took you so long?" Taehyun wondered as he sat back down. "Admiring myself in the mirror," Kai responded flippantly. Taehyun rolled his eyes at the sassy response, and Beomgyu and Soobin snorted while Yeonjun gave his maknae a proud grin, and a high five. Kai tried not to feel guilty, as guilt only somehow made his knee feel worse. He hated lying to his hyungs, and he knew that he really should tell them about his knee but...he didn't want them to be disappointed in him. Kai was the maknae, the most protected and beloved member on TXT, and therefore the one who had the least freedom. If they realized that he'd injured himself then Kai wouldn't be allowed to do anything for like a week straight, not until all of his HYUNGS were 100% certain he was healed. That would suck massively for Kai, and he didn't want them to become even more protective over him later on. It was just a small strain, Kai would be fine. The dance challenge would most consist of them putting on random TXT songs, and them dancing to them. He could dance more, Kai was used to pushing through exhaustion and aches to dance. 

The challenge would only last maybe and hour and a half, and then they got to come back to the dorm. Kai would be perfectly fine, he would ice his knee once everyone had gone to bed, and he'd take it as easy as he could during dance practice tomorrow. It would be alright, and his hyungs would never have to know that he was hurt. 

Yeonjun started serving food to everyone, and Kai grabbed his chopsticks eagerly. He was nervous, and the pain in his knee wasn't doing his appetite any favors, but he would be better once he ate. Everyone else was quickly stuffing food into their mouths, and Kai followed along eagerly. 

He made it through about half of his plate before all of a sudden a blinding pain snapped through his knee. Kai gritted his teeth harshly to avoid screaming, and curled over his knee protectively. From across the table, Beomgtu winced. "Sorry Kai-ah," he apologized. "I didn't mean to kick you." Oh, Kai had been kicked. Wow, that hurt a lot, was his next thought. He forced his muscles to uncurl, and gave Beomgyu a playful (but secretly serious) glare. "Yah, hyung that hurt!" He said, trying his best to make it sound like a jest, and not the pain filled whine it nearly ended up. 

Yeonjun and Soobin both laughed at him, though Kai noticed Taehyun stiffen a little bit, and give him a quick once over. The pain from his knee had brought nausea back times about a hundred, but Kai ignored it all and stuffed food into his mouth, trying to act as normal as possible. As soon as his hyungs eyes were directed away, Kai leaned under the table slowly, and let his face slip into agony for a moment. He gritted his teeth, brushing his fingers over his knee, and recoiling at the contact. It HURT BADLY, and Kai was suddenly not so sure if he could make it through the dance challenge. 

He popped back up from underneath the table, picking up his plate, and shifting. "Im going to go change," he said quietly. He got a confused look from Taehyun, but Soobin nodded his consent for Kai to leave. "Make sure to grab a snack before we leave the dorm if you're not going to eat that!" Soobin said as Kai forced himself to stand. His knee felt like it was being stabbed, and Kai walked as normally as possible into the kitchen, tossed his food, and put the plate into the sink before darting into the bedroom. 

He collapsed onto Yeonjun's bunk, clutching his leg in a loose grip, and finally letting a few tears stream down his face. He couldn't dance like this, there was no way e would make it through the challenge. But he couldn't tell anyone that! He couldn't ask his hyungs to make excuses for his absence on the show, and he couldn't make them dance without him! That would make TXT look bad! Kai grabbed his phone from his pocket, mind racing to find a solution, and only coming up with one person he knew who might be able to help. 

His hyung, and senior idol, Hoseok. Hoseok had been a dancer for most of his life, and he had to know about things to help a strained knee. He would be able to provide Kai some kind of temporary relief, just something that'd last long enough for the dance challenge. Kai would tell his members, and manager afterwards. 

He clicked onto Hoseok's contact, and hesitated for only a few seconds before clicking the call option. The phone rang for a few moments, each one making Kai's anxiety kick up more, and more, until there was a click, and Hoseok answered. 

"Hey, Kai-ah!" Hoseok greeted. "What's up? I heard you guys have a dance challenge today!" Kai exhaled slowly, and nodded to himself. He could do this. "Yeah, we do," he started, and Hoseok immediately picked up on the tone of his voice. "Are you doing alright, Kai? Are you feeling nervous for the dances?" Hoseok asked kindly. Kai exhaled slowly again, trying to figure out the gentlest way to phrase what he needed to say. "Umm, about the dances I...I umm..." He froze up, not wanting to flat out say he hurt himself, but needing advice on what to do. Would Hoseok call Yeonjun, or would he tell one of his other members? Would Kai be in trouble? 

"Hey, it's ok Kai, just tell me what's wrong," Hoseok said, voice even more gentle than before. "I'll stay on the line for as long as you need me too. Do you want me to ask Jin-hyung to call Yeonjun-ah?" Kai jolted, immediately eyes widening and his face paling. "No!" He exclaimed. "Please don't tell anyone, I just...I hurt my knee during practice, but I need to do the dance challenge in like an hour! Is there anything I can do that'll still let me perform?" He asked, his voice going weak towards the end. The other side of the line was quiet for a moment, and then Hosoek sighed. "Kai, you need to get it checked out. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but there's no way you can perform with an injured knee. It might just feel like a strain at the moment, but if you keep going with it like that you're going to get hurt. I can't just keep this quiet, it's for your own good." 

Hueningkai felt his face crumple, and a few tears escaped his eyes once more. "Please, don't tell anyone," he begged. "I need to perform, is t there anything I can do?" The tone of his voice seemed to move something inside of Hoseok, and Kai could hear the elder dancers hesitation over the phone. "You could wrap it up with an ice pack until you go on," Hoseok finally said. "That should help with pain and swelling. How long is the dance challenge going to go?" 

Kai's expression brightened, and he nearly cried out of relief. "It won't last more than an hour," he said, despite knowing it would likely be an hour and a half with makeup and everyone fussing with cameras. Hoseok sighed again, as if he couldn't believe he was doing what he was, and then sighed a third time. "Alright. Get an ace bandage, and one of those cooling packs. Make sure it's tight enough to hold the pack in place, but not too tight. Keep it on for as long as possible before you perform, and the instant you're done I'm going to take you up to the hospital to get it checked out," Hoseok said strongly. Kai grinned, glad that his senior wasn't going to reveal him to his members. "Thank you, Hoseok-hyung!" He thanked brightly. "I'm making the wrong decision," was Hoseok's response. "But I'd be an obscene hypocrite if I told you I've never done this before. Jin-hyung and I are going to drive up to the venue so we can take you to the hospital afterwards. Your hyung's will find out what happened, but they'll know that I helped you," he said. Kai's face felt like it was going to split from his grin as he hummed in agreement. 

"Thank you, hyung!" He thanked once more. "I'll see you at the venue," Hoseok said before hanging up. Kai sighed in relief, and sprung up. His knee was pure agony, but Kai at least had a plan now, and he'd be fine. He headed down the hallway, limping, and into the bathroom where they kept their medical supplies. He shifted around the drawers for a moment, pulling out the supplies he needed, and then sitting down on the toilet to get everything set up. 

The bandage was easy to wind around his leg, and it had a clip so that he didn't need to tape it. The cooling pack was cracked, and settled against his knee with a wince, and then pinned there. By the time Kai had wound it all around his knee, it was feeling better, the cooling working well. Kai sighed in relief, and pulled his pant leg back down over the ace bandage. His hyungs would notice the slight bulge if they looked down closely, but with just a glance it didn't appear like there was anything there. Hopefully no one would look at him that closely until they made it to the venue, and by then Kai would be able to remove it before their performance. 

He headed back to the bedroom, still limping, but not as badly as before, and entered. Taehyun was sitting on Yeonjun's bunk, and staring directly at him. Kai instantly felt weakened, nervous like Taehyun knew exactly what he had done, and was going to call him out for it. It was a talent Taehyun had that he used on all of the members, hyung and dongseang alike. It worked well in Taehyun's favor whenever he wanted to coerce one of them into telling him something, and it was the exact look that Kai did not want to have directed at him right then. 

"Hey, hyung," Kai said a little weakly, going over to the drawers and looking for some fresh clothes to wear. Taehyun nodded silently, observing Kai'd every move, and his eyes scanned down his legs carefully. Crap...he totally knew! Kai braced himself as he heard Taehyun shift, and then there was a hand on his knee, and Kai yelped. Taehyun instantly pulled back, a sigh falling from his lips as he grabbed Kai's shoulders and forced the younger idol to the bunk. "Sit down," he ordered sternly. Kai obeyed, plopping down and sitting perfectly still, unsure of what his hyung was going to do next. 

"Pant leg up," Taehyun commanded, Kai following orders without thought, and watched as Taehyun's fingers traced the bandage. He instinctively flinched away, not wanting any pressure on the limb, and Taehyun recoiled. "I'm not going to touch it," he assured Kai, looking him in the eye. Kai nodded, knowing his hyung was telling the truth, and allowed Taehyun to look over his leg. 

"What happened?" Taehyun asked him softly. Kai felt his face flush a little, and he stared down at his lap. "I tweaked it during dance practice," he murmured. "Can You See Me. It hurt a lot, but I want to perform!" He gasped out. "I called Hoseok-hyung, and he told me I should do this until we have to go on, and then once we're done I have to get it checked out at the hospital. But he agreed to let me do the dance challenge!" Kai was desperately hoping that Taehyun would agree to let him dance as well, since he knew that if Taehyun disagreed with him dancing, there was no way Kai would be dancing. 

Taehyun looked into his eyes steadily, making sure Kai was telling the truth, and then nodded, he pulled Kai's pant leg back down, and sat on the bunk with him. "If Hoseok-hyung agreed to let you perform, then you can perform," he said quietly. Kai sagged in relief, arms coming up and around his hyung, and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Taehyun-hyung!" He thanked loudly. Taehyun shook his head sternly, and Kai pouted, knowing that his happy mood was about to be spoiled. "However, the rest of the hyungs get a voice in this as well," he told him. "This effects all of us, and we all care about you. You're going to go out there and show them the wrap you did, and we're going to talk it over. If they agree with you dancing, then you can dance. But if Yeonjun-hyung, Soobin-hyung, or Beomgyu-hyung say no, then you're out of luck."

Kai nodded, knowing that this was the best deal he was going to get out of Taehyun, and quietly thanked his hyung again. Taehyun nodded, and shifted so that Kai was no longer leaning on him. "Come on, let's go," he said gently. Kai nodded, took a deep breath, and accepted the help Taehyun offered to stand up. 

Taehyun led him to the door, and out to the living room, where Soobin and Beomgyu were relaxing, and Yeonjun was in the kitchen stuffing leftovers into the fridge. "Hyungs," Taehyun said loudly. That got all of their attentions, and Yeonjun walked into the living room while running a critical eye along Kai's body. "What's going on?" Soobin asked, moving aside so that both Kai and Taehyun could sit comfortably on the couch. "Kai has something to tell you," Taehyun told them, looking at Kai. 

Kai fidgeted under the expectant stares, and exhaled slightly shakily. "I hurt my knee," he whispered. Beomgyu let out a small gasp, and Kai started to rush through his words. "It's not that bad, I promise, I want to perform tough and I called Hoseok-hyung about what I should do! He told me to wrap it up with a cold pack, and I did it. Hoseok-hyung told me that as long as I let it wrapped until we had to perform, it would be fine. But after I'm done performing I have to go get it checked out at the hospital. Hoseok-hyung told me that he and Jin-hyung would come by and take me, since they want to make sure nothing's wrong." He painted a little by the end of his explenation, and stiffened once Soobin exhaled and leaned back on the couch. 

"Kai-ah, you can't be hiding injuries," Soobin scolded. "Injuries are too unpredictable for you to play with, and we need to know these kinds of things. I'm glad that you at least called Hoseok-hyung for advice, but please tell us first next time. That being said, if Hoseok-hyung says that you'll be fine with the wrap, then I'm willing to let you perform at the challenge," Kai brightened considerably, but Soobin held up a finger. "As long," he began staring right into Soobin's eyes. "As you dont take a single step until we get to the venue, and you don't complain one bit on the way to the hospital. Al of us are coming with you, got it?" Kai nodded rapidly, willingly accepting any condition as long as he would be allowed to perform. Soobin sighed, and nodded. "Alright. Yeonjun-hyung? Beomgyu? Any thoughts?" Yeonjun shook his head, but Beomgyu raised his hand. 

"I don't like this," were the first words out of Beomgyu's mouth. "You shouldn't mess around with injuries, especially not your knee. I think that you should sit out of at least a few dances we do, maybe pretend you don't know one or two. I know that that would make you look awkward, but that's the only way I'm not going to tell our manager the second he gets here," Beomgyu said in a threatening tone. Kai paled a little bit, and nodded. "Alright, around the middle I'll pretend to forget a few songs," he agreed quietly. Beomgyu sighed, nodded, and smiled. "Alright, thank you," he said. "And I'm glad that you told us, really. We just want you to be safe, and healthy Ningning." 

The affectionate nickname served to make Kai nearly melt, and he nodded as Beomgyu stood up, and leaned over to hug his maknae. "If it starts hurting badly at any point, signal one of us and we'll make excuses to let you rest," Yeonjun told him sternly. "No trying to tough this out, any abnormal pain and you're done. Got it?" Kai nodded quickly, and Yeonjun joined the group hug, bringing Soobin with him, and Taehyun leaning over to hug them as well. Kai let out a slightly shaky breath of air, happy that he was allowed to perform, and feeling guilty for trying to hide the injury from his hyungs who were so worried about him. "Thank you, hyungs," he thanked. 

The members of TXT stayed like that for almost twenty minutes before someone knocked on their door, and Soobin jolted up. "That's our manager," he said. "Everyone hurry up, and get your shoes!" Kai made to get up, but he was instantly shoved down. "Uh-uh," Soobin said sternly. "You sit, Yeonjun-hyung, please grab his shoes?" Yeonjun hummed in assent and fetched a pair of good sneakers, Kai slipping them on, and sitting awkwardly as Soobin turned around. "Now hop on," he ordered. Kai's jaw dropped a bit, and Soobin raised his eye brow at him. "Yes?" He asked. "I believe you were told that you weren't taking a single step until we got to the venue," he reminded. Kai nodded silently, and Yeonjun helped him up, and onto Soobin's back. "There we go!" Yeonjun cheered brightly. "A nice happy piggyback ride!!" 

Kai hid his face in his hyung's shoulder blade as they walked out, ignoring all of the cooing from Beomgyu and Yeonjun. As soon as Soobin put him down in the van, Kai scooted over to the corner and stuffed his earbuds into his ears, blushing bright red and trying to ignore the laughing coming from his hyungs. Why was he stupid enough to think they'd stop teasing him because they knew about his injury? They were them, of course they'd still find little things to giggle at. Although of course Kai couldn't be angry about it, since he was just as guilty of making little digs at his hyungs for things like that.

They all stayed pretty quiet on the way to the venue, their manager only having a few little questions for Soobin to answer about Kai's condition. He seemed satisfied with the conclusion TXT had drawn for the situation, and was willing to let Kai and the others go to the hospital with Hoseok and Jin after the challenge. 

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Soobin hopped out and headed over to Kai's side, opening his door and turning around. "Get on," he ordered. Kai pouted, but obeyed, shyly covering up his face in the hopes that no one would see him, despite the fact that he was very recognizable coming in with the rest of TXT, and their manager. 

Just like he'd expected, as soon as they were inside they were being stared at, and Soobin brought him over to a couch and set him down. "He hurt his knee a little, so let him sit and rest whenever he can," Soobin said to one of the makeup ladies. Her mouth popped open in an 'O' and she nodded quickly in assent. Soobin smiled and thanked her before walking over to the rest of the group, quickly moving to organize everyone to a makeup station. 

Kai stayed sitting on the couch as he was approached by the noonas, all wielding makeup brushes and blending equipment, making sure he would look as handsome as he could look while on screen. Kai let them do as they pleased, turning his head this way or that was on command, and letting them fuss with his hair before he was handed an outfit, and told to go change. It was Yeonjun then, who turned around and insisted he climb on. Kai blushed at the loud cooing of the makeup noonas, and clambered onto his eldest hyung a little bit clumsily. Yeonjun just laughed at him, and raced off towards the dressing rooms, opening the door to one and setting Kai down on a bench before closing the door. 

Making started to change, his pants catching a little bit on the bandage, and he eyed the skinny jeans he had been given with a close eye. "Hyung, I think I need to take the wrap off now," he said. "With these jeans it's going to look awfully lumpy!" 

Yeonjun glanced at them himself, biting his lip and frowning deeply as he saw the same thing that Kai had. He sighed quietly, and nodded. "Alright, take it off, but keep the cold pack and hold it there until we have to go on," he ordered, kneeling between Kai's legs to help him remove the bandage. Yeonjun stuffed the wrap into his pocket, and finished changing, helping Kai with the skinny jeans once he realized how uncomfortable they were to get on, and then sighing as he took in the actual knee. 

"It doesn't look bad, but it definitely doesn't look good," he stated simply. Kai nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that he hyung was right. It was streaked with red, and light purple, and Kai knew that he'd be taking at least a week long break from idol work once he got it checked out. Yeonjun helped him stand up, and get into his back as he opened the door, and carried Kai back to the waiting room. The others had all grabbed their clothes and gone as well, so Yeonjun set Kai down on the couch to get his hair sorted out, and the two waited there until everyone was back, and producers were rushing around checking cameras and crew. 

Kai relaxed on the couch until they were called, pressing the cold pack against his knee for another long second before he tossed it away, and stood up. His knee was stiff, but not too painful as he did so, and Kai sent a quick smile to his hyungs as they all eyed him carefully. "I'm fine," he told them truthfully. "It's a little stiff and sore, but not that bad. Ill be fine." They all nodded, and Beomgyu nudged him in the ribs. "Just remember what I said back in the dorm," he muttered. Kai pouted a little, not wanting to appear to forget their dances, but nodded. "I'll 'forget' two dances around the middle to give my knee a bit of a break," he promised quietly. Beomgyu nodded, and they all gathered in a line where the producer directed them, Soobin starting their introductions, and going over the rules of the challenge. 

Kai made sure to keep a wide smile on his face as they went through everything, getting into a relaxed position when the first song was about to start, and silently reevaluating his knee. It was the same as before, painful, but not overly so, and not painful enough to warrant him dropping out of the challenge.

The first song that came on was Cat And Dog, and they all instantly scurried into position, Kai moving with a little more caution than he usually would, but soon falling into a familiar state of relaxation and dance. He could tell that his hyungs had as well, since they were all looking less worried than they had before, and the familiar movements were soothing to them. The song switched suddenly to Puma, someone having fun wth the animal theme, and Kai almost stumbled over his hyung as they rushed into position, his knee aching a little more than before, but not nearly as bad as it had been before the cold wrap. 

Even though they were relaxing with the dances, Kai knew that all of his hyungs were keeping a close eye on him, and so halfway into the challenge, when Can't You See Me came on, he could tell the exact moment everyone moved to cover him a little, knowing that this was a harsh dance for their knees, and that Kai would need whatever break he could get. And he really did need it, as he realized the second time he hit his knees, and Kai nearly gasped out loud from the pain. He pushed through it though, a little bit late every other time they came down and up, and the others all following along with him to make it less obvious. They didn't care that they'd get seen by fans as less synchronized, they just cared about making sure their maknae stayed safe, and Beomgyu sent Kai a sharp look as the song came to a close. 

Kai knew what was next, and so when Crown came on next, he silently cursed everyone and jokingly started dancing to Run Away. Noticing what he was doing, Yeonjun joined in as well, and then Soobin, and then they were all dancing Run Away to Crown, making the producers and crew laugh at their antics. "When one of us makes a mistake, all of us fall with him!" Yeonjun called out loudly to the cameras, grabbing onto Soobin and spinning him randomly. The music shut off, but they all kept dancing, until they were finished as they all started clapping. 

"Well even if that want as long as we expected, I think that was a fine end to the segment!" The head producer exclaimed. Yeonjun bowed flashily, and Beomgyu silently sidled up next to Kai. "How's your knee?" He asked quietly. Kai shrugged a little, taking in a deep breath of air before he spoke. "It hurts, but not as bad as it was before," he said. Beomgyu nodded, and scooted off to entertain the cameras more by challenging Taehyun to a game of Rock Paper Scissors, the loser having to go a dance in aegyo. 

In less than fifteen seconds Beomgyu had lost, and was miserably doing a short bit of Puma in aegyo, amusing the cameras greatly, and letting Yeonjun and Soobin get Kai to the front without him putting much pressure on his knee. 

"Alright, I think that's all we need for right now," the producer said as Beomgyu finished his performance, Soobin smiling and nodding along. "Alright, we'll do the outro and then head out," he responded. The producer nodded, and Kai smiled and waved at the cameras, bowing when he was told to, and making sure he looked as cheerful as possible as they all thanked MOA, and promised to appear again. 

As soon as the cameras cut off, Kai was herded towards Soobin, and told to hop onto his back once more. "Im carrying you to hyungs van," Soobin told him strictly. "And you're not getting out of it, got it?" Kai nodded, and hunched over like he had before in embarrassment, allowing his leader to carry him back to the makeup room where they collected their clothes, and then to the dressing room to change. "Should we put the wrap back on?" Yeonjun asked, pulling it out of his pocket. They all considered it, before Kai spoke up. "I don't think it'd do much good," he said. "Probably more of a hassle to put it on than if we just left it off." They all nodded in agreement, so Yeonjun threw the bandage away, and herded them all out into the main studio, where they saw Jin and Hoseok chatting with their manager. 

"Hyung's!" Yeonjun called, waving at them as they approached. Jin and Hoseok both grew bright smiles as they met them halfway, eyes scittering down all of them, and finally landing on Kai. "How's your knee?" Jin asked worriedly, taking brisk steps towards the younger idol, and looking at him for any pain on his face. Kai offered his senior a slightly nervous smile, shifting on Soobin's back. "I'm fine, really," he promised. Hoseok scooted in, a deep frown on his face. "Really?" He asked suspiciously. "Is that why you called me nearly crying and begging for advice?" Everyone other than Kai gasped slightly, and Kai blushes brightly. "I-I was nervous," he tried to say, but Jin just gave him a small glare. "Alright, hospital, and then home," he said firmly. Kai nearly squealed out a 'yes sir' with how confident his senior was, and the others just simply fell into line behind Jin, and started walking out to their van. 

Jin opened up the door as they arrived, ushering Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Beomgyu into the very back row of seats, and Soobin set Kai down in the middle row before sitting down himself. Hoseok took the passengers side front seat, and Jin hopped into the drivers side as he started up the van. "Everyone strapped in?" He called back. There was a quick second of yes's, and then Jin pulled out of the parking lot, having Hoseok look up directions to the nearest hospital. 

Kai yawned quietly as they set off, his tired action leading to all of his hyungs also yawning, which caught Hoseok's attention. "You can all take a quick nap," Hoseok offered with a fond smile. "Jin-hyung and I will wake you up when we get to the hospital." Soobin nodded tiredly, and Kai didn't complain as he was tugged over to lay his head on his leader shoulder, and the trio in the back just cuddled together as best they could. Jin turned on the radio quietly, and the members of TXT fell into a light doze as they drove.

Pulling into the hospital made Jin sigh a little bit, out of both relief and regret. He knew that the young idols in the back of his van were exhausted, but he had to wake them up. Jin could barely describe the jolt of terror that had gone through him when Hoseok walked up to him, and just told him that Hueningkai had hurt his knee. Everything that went through his head was horrible stuff, career ending injuries even, and Hoseok had barely managed to convince him not to drive up to the venue, pick Kai up and bring him to the hospital immediately. Jin still wasn't very happy with agreeing to let the younger idol dance, but it hadn't been that stressful from what he'd seen, and the other members of TXT had obviously been intervening to keep things as calm as they could be. That knowledge made Jin feel a little better at least, and he parked close to the front doors and leaned back for a moment. 

"Alright, why don't you go in and ask for a room to wait in while I wake them up," Jin suggested. It was normal for them to request a small room to wait in when one of their members needed a hospital, so me it would majorly suck if fans were taking photos of them in hospitals waiting for their member. Hoseok nodded and hopped out, leaving Jin in a van with five sleepy young idols. 

Jin opened the back door quietly, and gently shook Soobin's shoulder first. Soobin awoke easily enough, and smiled tiredly at Jin. "Are we at the hospital?" He asked. Jin nodded, and Soobin shifted to unclip his seatbelt, and hop out. Jin left him to wake up Kai, and leaned into the very back to grab at Taehyun's shoulder. It freaked him out a tiny bit when he saw that Taehyun's eyes were slightly open, but Jin calmed down when he remembered that that was just something the young idol did. It was creepy, must not unnatural for him. 

"Taehyun-ah, time to wake up," he said at a medium volume. That served to wake up both Taehyun and Yeonjun, the latter of which quickly woke up Beomgyu, and pushed his dongseangs out of the van to hurry into the hospital. 

Soobin already had Kai on his back by the time they'd all gotten out, and Hoseok had secured them a small room off to the side as they waited for a doctor. Soobin started a small game of Quack Diddly Oso while they waited, making Jin laugh, and Hoseok leap to join in. 

The game ended suddenly when there was a knock on the door, and a man in his forties entered. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kwan, there's a knee that needs to be checked out?" He asked kindly. Jin hopped up and offered his hand for a quick shake, nodding, and directing the doctor to Kai. "Yes, he injured it during his groups dance practice earlier today," Jin informed the doctor. Dr. Kwan nodded, and knelt to pull Kai's pant leg up and scan the injury. "When was this?" He asked Kai. Kai gulped a little as the doctors fingers drifted to the injury, not wanting to feel the pain again. "Um, three, four hours ago?" He said. "That's when the pain got really bad. I finished practice, and went back to our dorm. I wrapped in an ace bandage with a cool pack underneath before we had a dance performance earlier," the doctor raised a brow, and Kai winced a little. "I did dance on it," he said quietly and guiltily. "But only for a little bit, and I stopped when the pain got bad. Then we came straight here." 

Dr. Kwan nodded, and looked up at Kai. "Alright, I'm going to press along the bruising, tell me where the pain is the worst, alright?" Kai nodded, and braced himself as fingers began to prod along the worst of the bruising. It hurt, but then the doctor pressed just on the underside of his kneecap, and Kai couldn't help the full body flinch, or the tears the sprung up in his eyes. He let out a weak whimper, and the doctor immediately recoiled. "Alright, that's the worst pain?" He confirmed. Kai nodded stiffly, and felt a hand begin to rub his shoulders, relaxing him. He sighed, and tried to relax as best he could. "Alright, it looks like it's just a small sprain. Too much overworking on it," Dr. Kwan told them. "I'd reccomend bed rest for two days, ice it twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off when it's hurting, and when you get back home after this. You can go back to dancing after a week, but if the pain is persistent, or if it gets worse, come back for another checkup. Ok?" They all nodded in unison, and Dr. Kwan stood back up. "Good, I'll have the nurse come in to discharge you. You can take regular over the counter pain meds, make sure to check the dosage on them." They all nodded once more, and then Dr. Kwan left the room. 

"Are you alright?" Yeonjun asked as soon as the door was closed, gently tugging Kai's pant leg back down. Kai nodded, slightly embarrassed at the tears that had sprung up into his eyes, and rapidly tried to wipe away all evidence. They all let him do it, not wanting to embarrass him further by bringing attention to it, and waiting for the nurse to come in. 

As soon as everything was settled, Soobin had Kai back up on his back, and Jin led them all to the van, helping them in and settling them down before he started the van. "Alright, time to go home," Jin said with a smile. "I'm thinking we can get some takeout, and watch a movie, how does that sound?" There was silence from the back, and a knowing smile from Hoseok as Jin waited for the response. "Umm...hyung are you coming back to our dorm?" Taehyun asked in confusion, making Jin laugh a little bit. "Of course not!" He said, making them all Ren more confused for a few seconds before he explained. "You're all coming back to ours. Of course in not letting you all spend the night alone when you're exhausted, and one of you is injured. What kind of responsibly hyung does that?" 

Hoseok glanced into the back, snorting at the shocked expressions on all of TXT's faces. It was honestly hilarious, and Hoseok had to turn back around to keep himself from collapsing into laughter. Jin started the drive back to their dorm while TXT was still recovering, and then it was a small mess of them trying to convince Jin and Hoseok they would be fine, then there was a bit of how they didn't have any pajamas, then it was that they had practice in the morning. Jin refuted it all with a simple statement that shut it down. 

"No, you can borrow clothes for the night, and none of you are going to practice tomorrow," Jin said. Hoseok laughed out loud at the way TXT pretty much melted at the response, and covered his mouth with his hand to try and stifle it. 

It only took a short while to arrive at BTS's dorm, and Jin quickly ushered them all out, and Kai up onto Sobin's back. "Ugh this maknae is way to heavy," Soobin jokingly complained, Kai slapping his shoulder with an embarrassed blush, and the others just laughing at the two. "Alright, Hoseok take them up, I'll call Panda Express," Jin directed. Hoseok bounced up easily and rushed to the door, unlocking it and ushering them to the elevator. "Alright as soon as we walk in, watch out for wayward flying objects!" Hoseok called. "Sometimes the maknaes chuck things at one another, and I cannot honestly count the number of times Namjoonie has just walked inside and gotten smacked with things. I swear, he's like a magnet!" Yeonjun and Beomgyu both laughed at the statement, while Soobin, Taehyun, and Kai just gaped at the thought of Kim Namjoon getting whacked in the head with random objects. 

The elevator beeped as the doors opened up, and Hoseok led them to the front door of BTS's dorm, opening it and cautiously looking in before telling, "CAUTION! INJURED DONGSEANG COMING IN WITH FOUR OTHER IN-NEED-OF-CUDDLES DONGSEANGS!" His yell made all five members of TXT blush all the way down to their necks, and Taehyun's hands shook with the need to smack Hoseok for the description. 

Thete was a small noise, and then five heads stuck around the corner, and a wide smile spread along Taehyung's face. "Hey!" The second youngest of BTS greeted brightly. "Come in!! Bring the injured maknae to the couch!" 

Soobin obeyed, all of them slipping off their shoes and heading into the living room while trying their best to bow to all the members of BTS. Eventually Namjoon waved them off, seeing as Kai was going to end up topping off of Soobin. "Sit down and relax, I'm sure Jin-hyung is ordering food?" He asked lightly. Hoseok nodded, brightly informing them that the food would be from Panda Express. The maknae line all whooped, Taehyung and Jungkook started a chant of Panda Express, and all the others just looking at their maknaes fondly. 

"Here, ice your knee," Yoongi said from beside TXT, somehow having managed to sneak out of the living room and fetch an ice pack he wrapped in a hand towel. Kai took it with a quick thanks, settling it onto his knee, and sighing at the relief it brought him. He leaned his head back, and shut his eyes as the pain started to ebb away. 

"Why don't you all take a nap," Hoseok suggested. "We can do the movie and dinner when you wake up." Yeonjun shook his head, blinking thickly to wake up more, and sighing. "If I fall asleep, I'm not going to wake up for a few hours," he explained. Namjoon just smiled kindly at him, and shrugged. "Sleep for as long as you want," he said. "We'll have dinner later, it'll be fine. I'll go and grab some blankets, and I know that the maknaes could use a nap as well." 

All eyes turned to the youngest three of BTS, who grinned and fit themselves onto the couch alongside TXT. Jimin tugged Beomgyu so that he was mostly on top of him, and Taehyung was hugging Yeonjun close, while Jungkook had Taehyun and Sobin both leaning on him. Kai was clutched by Soobin, and was on the end so that no one would kick his knee. Namjoon reentered the room quietly, draping blankets over everyone, and Yoongi handed Hoseok an ace bandage from their medical kit. 

"Here, I'll wrap this for you," Hoseom offered quietly. Kai blearily opened his eyes, and nodded, kicking his leg out a little bit to give Hoseok access. Hoseok laughed at the tired attempt, and made quick work of wrapping the bandage around his limb. Kai sighed at the cool feeling of the ice on his knee, and slumped back over his hyungs shoulder. 

Yoongi turned off the lights in the living room, gushing Jin when the eldest came back into the dorm, and pointing at the couch full to the brim of sleeping idols. Jin's mouth popped into an 'o' and he grinned fondly, snapping a few pictures. None of them managed to stay awake for longer than a minute, and the hyungs settled down on the other couch in the living room, turning on the TV to a random movie, and settling the volume down to a quiet level. 

They expected their little TXT dongseangs and maknaes to sleep for a while, and they would make sure they got al the sleep they needed to recover their energy, and help Kai to get better as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's the end of that one!!!!! Wow I started this at like 4:00 PM, and just finished it at 9:45PM! That's toon a while!! I hope this was a decent chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it!!!! Thank you for reading, and have a marvelous day/night wherever you are!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	39. BTS Worried About TXT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading!!!! First things first, this chapter is a giant thank you to all the people who motivate me, so thank you everyone who reads this!!!!! Otherwise, this is just a bunch of scenarios in which BTS is worried for TXT!! Everything is separated so it isn't so messy, but it's all just BTXT fluff since I've been getting so many people happy with those chapters! I hope everyone likes it!!!!!! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜  
> -Sayaka P.

-Sick TXT-

Beomgyu woke up feeling sick, his stomach rolling, and his head pounding. It took him about two seconds to realize he was about to vomit all over himself, and in a desperate attempt to avoid that, he lurched out of his bunk and nearly toppled down the ladder. Beomgyu ignored the other bunks, only intent on reaching the bathroom. 

He darted into the desired room, only to freeze as he saw his leader and Taehyun both throwing up at the same time. The sight made Beomgyu gag, and he couldn't do anything but force himself to lean over the sink. It was disgusting, and Beomgyu miserably wretched as tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes. His throat burned from the acid, and his brain seemed to be pounding against his skull with the amount of pain he was in. Beomgyu's legs trembled with the strain of holding his body up, but he couldn't just relax. His stomach was cramping up horribly, and Beomgyu could still vaguely hear his hyung and dongseang throwing up in the background. 

It took nearly two full minutes for Beomgyu to finish vomiting, and once he had finally declared himself done, he fell down on the floor. Black spots darted across his vision, and his entire body felt sore like he'd just danced for eleven hours. Beomgyu tossed his head back, throat bobbing as he forced back another round of nausea. All that got him was knocking his head against the sink, and Beomgyu let out a miserable sound. 

His noise was echoed by the other two members in the bathroom, and Beomgyu swallowed thickly before he managed to look at them. He didn't stand up, Beomgyu was sure he'd fall and crack his head open on the floor if he did. 

Taehyun was still doubled over the toilet, and Soobin was holding his hand over his mouth, barely standing and staring at Beomgyu. Beomgyu watched his leader open his mouth, a worried look in his eyes. Beomgyu figured he meant to ask if Beomgyu was alright, but his throat bobbed visibly, and then Soobin toppled back to his knees and started dry heaving. 

Beomgyu had the strength to flinch in disgust, recoiling from the smell of bile in the room, and the noises echoing around. He used the wall to pull himself up and turned that water on in the sink. For a moment he watched the traces of his stomach being washed away, and then he cupped his hands to collect some of the liquid. Beomgyu sloshed a handful of water over his face, trying to cool his skin a little bit before he cupped his hands again and drank a few handfuls. 

It successfully removed the taste from his mouth, but Beomgyu spat out the last mouthful he took when his stomach started to roll once more. Alright, that was enough for now. He looked back towards his other members, and found that both of them looked to be done. 

"You good?" Taehyun asked, his voice cracking through both words, and Beomgyu saw him flinch a little. Beomgyu nodded, not feeling too confident in opening his mouth, and Taehyun sighed. "If the three of us are sick then-" he was cut off by a loud noise, and their heads all shot up to see a figure dart down the hall. It was tall, and undoubtably their maknae from the frame. Beomgyu headed out to make sure Kai was alright, and flinched when he heard gagging, and saw Kai stuck in the same position Beomgyu had been in, throwing up in the kitchen sink. The spattering sound only served to make Soobin turn even paler than before and nearly sprint back into the bathroom, Beomgyu closing his eyes to lean against the wall and take a few breaths. 

Yeonjun was the last to hold onto his stomach then, but from what they were seeing, he wouldn't last too long. Taehyun sent Beomgyu a knowledgable look, and headed to the bedroom. Beomgyu just sighed and shakily walked into the kitchen to rub his maknaes back in the hopes it would help him. 

Inside the bedroom, Taehyun found Yeonjun curled in a ball, rocking slightly. Taehyun's brows pinched in, worried for his hyung, and he raised a hand to touch his shoulder. 

"Don't," was the only thing that came out of Yeonjun's mouth. Taehyun immediately backed up, the word having been between a groan and a begging sigh. Yeonjun was clearly not feeling any better than his dongseangs, and Taehyun scooted away to fetch the trash can they kept inside the bedroom. "Are you going to throw up?" Taehyun asked. Yeonjun exhaled roughly, not opening his eyes or even looking up. "Trying not too," was his thick response. Taehyun nodded, sitting down on the ground to give his trembling muscles a rest, and waiting for Yeonjun to lose the battle against his body. 

It didn't take more than a few minutes, and Yeonjun's hand came up with a desperate grabbing motion. "Here," Taehyun said, handing him the trash can. Yeonjun took it instantly, and curled up with his head basically buried inside. Taehyun rubbed his hyungs back lightly, wincing every time Yeonjun lurched and coughed. 

"Get it all out," he muttered in a way he hoped was comforting. Taehyun felt like utter crap, and he just hoped that no one actually collapsed. He'd been the first to wake up sick, and then there had been Soobin shoving him away, and then he'd heard someone come into the bathroom. Taehyun had later identified that person as Beomgyu, and then Kai had darted to the only other available sink in the dorm. That was the worst part of living in such close quarters with the group, sickness traveled at light speed, and no one could dodge it once it hit. 

Taehyun sat with his hyung until Yeonjun's sickness waned, and he leaned back a little bit, eyes still shut tightly. "Done?" Taehyun asked. Yeonjun made a small groan in response, and Taehyun didn't take the trash can from him. "I'm gonna check on Soobin-hyung," Taehyun said. "I'll be back soon." Yeonjun made another small noise, and Taehyun stood up. His legs refused to obey the command the first time, and Taehyun stumbled. His head swam, and Taehyun had to blink several times to rid himself of the small dots darting across his vision. It was irritating, and Taehyun cursed quietly. 

When he managed to keep his feet, Taehyun headed back to the bathroom, which he found empty. There were little flecks of sick across the toilet bowl, and Taehyun swallowed in order to hold back yet another round of nausea. He exited the bathroom, bringing up a hand to hold himself against the wall, and headed into the kitchen. 

Kai was crumpled down on the floor, his head between his knees while Soobin and Beomgyu were on either side of their maknae. They were both soothing him as best they could, but Taehyun could see and hear Kai's chest jerking, and sobs falling from his lips. 

"It's alright, shhh, it's ok Ningning," Beomgyu was murmuring. Soobin was running his fingers through Kai's hair, and his other hand was holding a blood stained glob of tissues to Kai's face. Taehyun winced when he noticed the blood apparently dripping from Kai's nose, and staining his chin. Kai hated blood, and being sick, so everything that was happening must have been a nightmare for their youngest. Soobin looked up at Taehyun, a deep frown on his face, and he offered a very unconvincing smile. "Are you alright Taehyunie?" Taehyun swallowed slowly, and sighed. "Yeonjun-hyung is throwing up too, and my vision keeps spotting. My balance is utter crap at the moment, and I feel like I just practiced every single one of our choreographies at two times speed ten times over." 

He hadn't meant to say that much, but it just burst out of him, and Taehyun hadn't been able to stop it. Soobin just nodded, exhaling, and nodding again. "Alright. Go get my phone, call Seokjin-hyung, and ask him to pick us up some flu meds. We don't have enough here for all of us." Taehyun nodded, making a quick stop to grab a few water bottles, and then snagged Soobin's phone on the way back to the bedroom. 

Yeonjun had put the trash can on the floor by his bunk, and was sitting with one arm clutched around his stomach, and the other held over his face. His head had to be killing him, since he refused to open his eyes no matter how close Taehyun got. "Drink some water, hyung," Taehyun said quietly. Yeonjun's jaw tightened, and he shook his head. "'M gonna puke," he murmured roughly. Taehyun sighed, and set a bottle of water on the small table by the bunk. 

He sat down on Soobin's bunk, his knees trembling and barely able to hold him up as he grabbed the phone. He typed in Soobin's password, and headed to the call app. It only took a few seconds of scanning Soobin's contact list to find 'BTS Jin-sunbaenim' and he clicked on the contact. It was almost 10 in the morning, so Taehyun didn't feel like he'd be waking the elder idol up. 

Jin answered after a few rings, and Taehyun could hear the smile in his tone as Jin started to speak. 

"Hey, Soobin-ah!" Jin greeted. "What's up? You don't usually call this early!" Taehyun sighed, and decided tony at get it over with as soon as possible. "Jin-hyung, this is Taehyun. I'm really sorry, but could you pick us up some flu meds? All of us are sick, and no one is really alright to go out at the moment." Taehyun winced at his explanation, but he knew it was true. He could barely walk through the hallway, Yeonjun wouldn't open his eyes, Kai was pretty much having a panic attack, and Soobin and Beomgyu were only being kept together by the need to help Kai. 

"Symptoms?" Jin asked, his tone changing immediately to a more comforting one. Taehyun sighed again, trying to recall all that he'd seen. "All of us have thrown up at least three times, Kai's nose is bleeding, Beomgyu-hyung, Soobin-hyung and I are dizzy, my vision keeps spotting, Yeonjun-hyung has a migraine, and all of us are having trouble even walking." 

There was a rough curse from the other side, and Taehyun winced at the slamming of a door. "Alright Taehyunie-ah," Jin said slowly. "I've got Yoongi and Hoseok with me right now, we're going to pick you guys up some medicine, and come over. Try to get everyone onto either a couch or a bed, and if you feel like you're going to pass out, just sit down. I don't want you to push yourself only to get hurt." Taehyun agreed softly, and Jin assured him he'd be there in just twenty minutes before he hung up. 

Taehyun remained on the flood for a moment, trying to get himself to actually stand up and perform the tasks he'd been told to. Yeonjun was still limp on the bed, but he had at least stopped clutching his stomach. Taehyun watched as his hyung slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the pain, and then sitting upright. He seemed to have the idea that if he didn't do it quick, he wouldn't be able to do it at all, which worked against him as Taehyun figured it would. "Hyung!" He yelped, only a second before Yeonjun's face lost all color it had managed to get back, and he fell forwards right off his bunk. 

Yeonjun grabbed the trash can, falling onto his knees and being to dry heave. There was nothing left in his stomach to puke, but the nausea was still working full force. Taehyun winced at every lurch, and rushed out of the room as fast as he could to avoid joining his hyung on the floor. 

His muscles were still aching horribly, but at least Taehyun had a goal for the moment, and he headed back to the kitchen. He was the most mobile member at the moment, and he found Beomgyu laying flat on the ground, a soaking wet washcloth lying over the top half of his face. Soobin was still holding a handful of tissues to Kai's face, but he was dabbing away the remnants of blood now. Kai was pale except for a few unhealthy looking splotches of color high up on his cheeks. It was a clear indicator of a fever, and Taehyun was pretty sure he shared that feature with his maknae. 

"Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, and Hoseok-hyung are coming over here," he announced. "They're stopping off to get us medicine." He told the three members on the floor, seeing Kai look up at him. "But they'll get sick too," Kai said, his voice cracking a bit. Taehyun winced, and shook his head. "They'll be in and out, I'm sure," he said, hoping that he was correct. Taehyun would feel awful if the people coming to help them got sick too, especially since it was their seniors coming. 

Kai nodded a little bit, and then his face tightened considerably. "Are you going to throw up again?" Soobin asked, his voice full of dread. Kai shook his head, but a small groan came from the floor, and then Beomgyu shot up. "I am," the middle child of TXT choked out as he darted to the sink. Taehyun quickly moved behind him, already foreseeing the way Beomgyu's knees would be shaking, and his vision would be cutting in and out. Just like he expected, Beomgyu nearly fell over, but Taehyun tightened his arms around his hyungs middle to keep him upright. He looked away from the sink, only getting a small glimpse of the water Beomgyu had drunken a few minutes before. 

After Beomgyu finished, Taehyun helped the elder sit back down, and that's where they stayed until someone started knocking on their door. 

"I'll get it," Soobin offered, having finished wiping away all traces of blood from Kai. He stood up, steadying himself on the counter, and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it up, he was greeted with a large amount of bags, and Kim Seokjin's highly worried face. 

"Sit down, sit down!" Jin scolded quickly, ushering Soobin back in. Yoongi and Hoseok appeared from behind the eldest, and Yoongi offered Soobin a comforting smile as he was pushed to the table, and sat in a chair. Jin took in the trio sitting on the floor, and frowned deeply. "Didn't I tell you to get everyone on a couch, or a bed?" He asked. Taehyun flinched, and looked away. "Kai was having a nosebleed, and Beomgyu-hyung just finished puking," he responded defensively. Jin let out a soft sound of regret, and nodded. "Alright, let's get you to the couch," he said. 

Hoseok came up beside Kai, and offered the younger a hand. "Come on, let's get you somewhere more comfortable?" He requested. Kai nodded, but made no move to actually stand. "Are you feeling dizzy?" Hoseok asked carefully. Kai nodded immediately, and Hoseok took in a deep breath. "Alright, how about you stand up real quick and hyung will carry you to the couch?" He offered. "I don't want you getting sick," Kai responded, frowning and glancing back down at his knees. Hoseok smiled fondly, and shrugged it off. "Oh well, I'll be fine. Your hyungs been sick before. Now come on, you can't sit on the floor all day." 

Kai obeyed him finally, and took Hoseok's hand up. As soon as he was actually standing, Hoseok grabbed him around the knees, and the back, and swung him up into a princess hold. Kai yelped a little, and the sudden movement made Yoongi yelp as well. "Be careful!!" The second eldest scolded. "You'll make him sick again!" Hoseok winced, but continued on his way to bringing Kai to the couch.

Jin knelt next to Soobin, offering a smile to the young leader. "Hey, Soobin-ah. Wanna hear a joke?" He asked cheerfully. Soobin nodded, looking a little confused, and watched as Jin's face spread into a massive grin. "What do you call a rude Suga?" He asked. Soobin hesitated, confused, and his headache not helping him think, and just shrugged in response. Jin let out a loud laugh, and pulled Soobin to his feet. "Mean Yoongi!" He exclaimed. 

His silly joke made Soobin laugh a little bit, and it was enough to have him almost forget the nausea and dizziness that had suddenly hit from standing up so fast. Jin smiled at his success, and glanced put to see that Hoseok had already gotten Kai to the couch. 

As Jin started leading Soobin away, Yoongi looked between Beomgyu and Taehyun. "I'm not carrying both of you," the rapper said. Despite his slightly rough tone, his eyes were gentle and caring, and Taehyun took that as his cue to get up. "I'm fine walking," he said. Yoongi looked back over to Beomgyu, who was pushing himself to his feet slowly. "I'm fine too," Beomgyu muttered, taking a few small steps before he straightened up fully, and started to actually walk. 

Yoongi nodded, letting them head down the hallway first as he went behind them, making sure he'd be able to catch them if they fell. 

They arrived in the living room to be pushed towards the couch along with Soobin and Kai, and Jin was soon fussing over all of them. "Where's Yeonjun-ah?" Jin asked after a moment. "He's still in his bunk," Taehyun told the eldest. "He was throwing up earlier." Jin nodded, and glanced back at Yoongi and Hoseok. "Yoongi, start the soup, Hobi, grab some blankets and take their temperatures," he ordered. Both members of BTS nodded, and exited the room, leaving four out of five members of TXT stunned. 

"Wait, soup?" Beomgyu questioned. "You can't stay too long, you'll get sick too!" Jin just shook his head, and grabbed the TV remotes. He turned on a random channel and offered them a small smile. "We'll be fine," he promised. "You guys just focus on relaxing. As soon as the soups done, I want you all to eat at least half a bowl, and then sleep. Hoseok will take care of distributing medications, alright?" They all nodded, and Jin smiled fondly at them before hurrying down the hallway to their bedroom.

He saw the bedroom door ajar, and entered quietly. Yeonjun was on the ground, his eyes closed tightly, and his right hand over his mouth. The trash can was sitting at his side, and Jin winced as he noticed what was inside. He sighed, seeing distinct blotches of color high on Yeonjun's cheeks, which meant that the eldest in TXT had a fever. Much like all of his dongseangs, Jin was presuming. He knelt down as he got closer to Yeonjun, and reached out to shake him slowly. 

"Please don't touch me," Yeonjun instantly asked, his voice coming out slightly begging. Jin instantly recoiled, and hesitated a bit. So Yeonjun was like Namjoon them, he didn't like to be touched when he was sick. "It's alright, Yeonjunnie, it's Jin-hyung," Jin said quietly, so as not to aggravate Yeonjun's headache. Yeonjun peeked open his eyes, wincing at the light before closing them again. "What're you doing here?" He asked. Jin smiled, and moved to sit more comfortably. "Taehyun-ah called me to bring over some meds," he explained. Yeonjun hummed his understanding, and Jin allowed the silence to confuse for a minute. "Do you want to go out and join the others, or would you rather stay in here?" He asked. 

Jin would really prefer to have all the members of TXT out in the same place, where he and the others could easily keep an eye on them. However, if Yeonjun was like Namjoon when he was sick, the eldest of TXT would prefer to be alone. And Jin would honor Yeonjun's wishes. 

"Alone," Yeonjun answered after a quick second. "I don't like people..." He trailed off, and Jin nodded. "It's ok, Namjoonie is like that too," Jin told him. Some people, when they were sick, just didn't like to be around others. It was suffocating to Namjoon, and he hated having people staring at him when he felt so vulnerable. Yeonjun sighed in relief, and Jin moved to stand back up. "I'm going to go and grab you some medicine, do you gave your phone?" He asked. Yeonjun gestured vaguely to the bed, and Jin headed over to grab it for him. "Alright, while I'm gone, if you feel like you're going to pass out, or if anything starts to hurt too much, call me," he instructed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, but just in case." 

Yeonjun took his phone, nodding slowly, and Jin smiled at him before he headed back to the living room. 

"Yeonjun-ah is going to stay in the bedroom for a while," he told the others, seeing Hoseok already taking temperatures, and handing out medicines. "Fever reducers?" He asked, making Hoseok nod. "And flu meds," the dancer told him. Jin smiled, and hurried into the kitchen to check on Yoongi. The rapper was stirring a pot, and Jin gave him a quick update before heading back out. 

Jin grabbed some of the medicine from Hoseok, as well a a thermometer, and headed back into the bedroom. Yeonjun was still where Jin had left him, and Jin took care to be quiet as he entered. 

"Alright, can you open your mouth for me? I need to take your temperature," Jin explained. His voice, though he was whispering, still made Yeonjun wince a little, but the younger idol obeyed the directions. Jin slipped the thermometer into his mouth, and pressed the button so that it would start working. They both waited in silence for a few minutes, until the device let out a shrill beep. Jin winced as Yeonjun jerked his hands to his ears, cursing that he'd forgotten about the volume of the thermometer, and apologizing quietly. 

He removed the device from Yeonjun's mouth, eyes scanning over numbers with a small amount of relief. Yeonjun did have a fever, but not as high as Jin had feared. "Alright, do you think you can swallow some pills?" He asked, making Yeonjun hesitate. "Maybe," was the answer Jin received. Jin sighed, and grabbed the water bottle from the side table. He hoped that they could take pills, and maybe they'd be able to eat some of the soup Yoongi was preparing. They really had to get the meds into them, and they needed to keep drinking so that they wouldn't get too dehydrated in their condition. 

"Here you go, take slow sips," Jin directed, handing Yeonjun to water bottle, and the pills. Yeonjun took a careful sip of water, swallowing, and waiting a minute. After he successfully got that down, he deposited the fever reducer into his mouth, and took another sip of water to help it down. Jin watched in relief as Yeonjun managed to take all of the medicines, sitting back once they were all done. "Great job Yeonjunnie!" He praised. "Why don't you sit back and rest now, I'll go and check on the others." 

Yeonjun nodded, and Jin helped him to his bunk where he tucked Yeonjun in. Jin moved the trash can right up against Yeonjun's bunk just in case, and reminded the younger to yell, or call if he needed anything before rushing back out. 

"Have they all taken their medications?" Was the first question he asked Hoseok. Hoseok shook his head, and sighed. "Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Soobin all got them down, but Kai threw up trying to swallow the fever reducer. His fever isn't that bad though, Soobin's is the worst. I think that we should let them sleep for a while before we try to get them to eat." 

Jin nodded in response, seeing how worn down all of the younger idols looked. "Yeonjun is sleeping," he informed. "He got all of his meds down, and his fever wasn't too bad." Hoseok smiled in relief at the news, and Jin patted his dongseangs back before heading to the couch. 

"Is Yeonjun-hyung alright?" Taehyun asked, making Jin smile at the care the others had for their eldest hyung. "He's fine," he assured. "Yeonjun is taking a nap right now. You all should do the same, we'll wake you up when the soup is done." 

Beomgyu and Kai almost immediately passed out, seemingly only needing the permission to do so. Taehyun also went quickly, but Soobin looked hesitant to follow the others. "What about you guys," the young leader asked. "You'll get sick, I can take care of them, you should-" Jin cut him off with a stern look, but before he could start talking, Hoseok butted in. 

"Soobinie, you know how much we care about you," Hoseok started gently. "You're all our babies, and we love you. You're strong, and able, and a wonderful leader, but right now you're sick. Let us help you, and take a rest. I promise that we'll all be fine." Hoseok's speech made Jin proud, and it made Soobin blink a little bit. Hosoek offered him a sweet smile, and carded his fingers through Soobin's hair. "Sleep," he commanded softly. 

Soobin obeyed that time, and Jin headed off to the kitchen to check on Yoongi, leaving Hoseok to watch the young idols for a little bit. 

-Beomgyu, Jungkook, and Taehyung's Photo Shoot-

Beomgyu went to sleep later in the night, about forty minutes after the rest of TXT had passed out. It wasn't exactly purposeful, Beomgyu just wanted to stay up a tiny bit more to flick through his social media feed. And besides, TXT had the day off, so Beomgyu wasn't too worried about missing out on a little sleep. 

After he got to the very bottom of all the comments, Beomgyu glanced up to the time, wincing a little. Soobin would be annoyed if he found out Beomgyu was still awake at that time, and he quickly leaned over to pull up a charging cord, and plugged his phone in. His phone buzzed quietly to signal it was successfully charging, and Beomgyh winced. He hoped none of the other members woke up. 

Waiting for a moment, Beomgyu sighed in relief when all he heard was Kai shifting a little to hug a plushie. He turned off his phone, and turned around to nestle into his pillow. As soon as his eyes were closed, Beomgyu could feel himself falling asleep. The blankets were just the perfect temperature, and he smiled a little as he thought of sleeping in for hours the next morning. 

Unfortunately for Beomgyu, his phone woke him up at 0630, loudly ringing, and making the young idol jerk up. The ringtone woke all but Yeonjun, making everyone look over at Beomgyu. 

"Who's calling you this early?" Taehyun asked a bit grouchily, having wanted to sleep in. Beomgyu didn't answer, still only half conscious, and just answered the call. 

"Beomgyu-ah, I know you were supposed to have the day off, but something went wrong with your last stylist appointment," TXT's manager said. Beomgyu blinked, his body coming into full wakefulness, and glanced at the others. "Umm, ok?" He responded awkwardly. "Who is it?" Soobin asked, making Beomgyu stick a finger up to tell his leader to wait a moment. 

"I'm going to pick you up in half an hour, we managed to fit you in alongside another appointment. Please be ready," his manager said before hanging up. Beomgyu stared at the phone, his cheerful locks teen grinning back at him, and then groaned. "I have to go to a stylist appointment," he said, making Kai and Taehyun laugh at his misery. 

"It'll be fine, Bamgyu," Soobin comforted as Beomgyu scurried out of his bunk, and headed to find some clothes. "I'm sure it won't take very long, and you'll be back in time to take a nap and relax for the rest of the day." Beomgyu nodded absently, and gave his members a quick smile. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later, you get some more sleep." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kai grunted, turning over and curling back around a bunny plush. Beomgyu's eyes narrowed at his maknae, scrunching one of his shirts up into a ball, and launching it right at Kai's head. His aim was true, and Kai yelped as fabric fell over his face. 

Soobin and Taehyun just watched in amusement, and Yeonjun shoved his pillow up over his ears as he tried to go back to sleep. 

Beomgyu took his clothes to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and doing his best to style his hair before rushing to change. He only had a little time before his manager arrived, so Beomgyu decided not to eat breakfast. He grabbed himself a glass of juice, and a water bottle before checking his phone. 

A text message lit up the screen, telling him that his manager had arrived. 

Beomgyu headed towards the front of the dorm, stuffing his feet into some sneakers, and then quickly exiting. He rushed down to the parking area, where a van was waiting for him. 

"Good morning," his manager greeted with a smile. Beomgyu returned the smile, and greeting, before his eyes landed on a chocolate chip muffin sitting on the dashboard. "It's for you," his manager said in amusement. "I figured you deserved a treat since I dragged you out of bed on your day off." 

Beomgyu squealed, making his manager laugh harder, and grabbed the pastry. "Thank you hyung-nim!!" He thanked loudly. The muffin was delicious, and definitely helped to wake Beomgyu up more, even though he could feel the edges of sleepiness pushing at his consciousness. 

It only took then about seventeen minutes to reach the venue where the stylists worked, and by then Beongyu had nearly finished with his muffin. "Alright, head in when you're done, and be as quick as you can," his manager reminded. "I had to kind of crash another appointment to get you in, so try not to get in their way." Beomgyu's eyes widened, and he nearly choked on the last bite of his muffin. "W-Who's appointment am I crashing?" He asked nervously. His manager noticed the fright of the young idol, and immediately moved to soothe him. "Whoa, it's ok. It was BTS's Taehyung, and Jungkook, they won't mind you coming in. I was just joking." 

Beomgyu nodded, feeling the previously much appreciated treat shift in his stomach. What if he made a fool of himself in front of his seniors? Even worse, if he made a fool of TXT as a whole! Beomgyu took a few quick sips of water, mental revving himself up, and then quickly getting out of the van. 

His manager called a farewell, and something else that Beomgyu didn't exactly listen too. He was more concerned about getting inside before he lost his nerve. 

Beomgyu reached the doors, and glanced around as he walked inside. There were staff members and hair and makeup crew rushing around, a few photographers in a corner, and a large selection of outfits hanging on a rack. Beomgyu glanced around, looking for someone who he was supposed to talk too. He noticed a stylist he recognized drinking a coffee, and moved to head over to him. 

On his way, someone entering bumped into him, and Beomgyu nearly tripped. Instead of falling though, he was caught, and a familiar voice burst through his ears. 

"Whoa! Sorry Beomgyu-ah!" Beomgyu could feel his face flushing, and slowly turned to see that Jungkook was holding his arm, and Taehyung was peeking at him from around his maknae. Beomgyu made a small noise, and quickly bowed, getting out of Jungkook's hold. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. Jungkook frowned a little, before smiling comfortingly. "It's not your fault, Beomgyu-ah. So, I heard that you're gonna be getting your pictures done with us?" Beomgyu nodded, his ears still red, and quickly moved to explain. "Something was wrong with the last photos they took, so I had to come in and get new ones done with the stylist." 

Jungkook and Taehyung both nodded, and then Taehyung glanced up. "Oh, looks like we're being beckoned," he said, gesturing forwards. The makeup noonas had spotted them, and were waving them over. Jungkook tossed his arm over Beomgyu with a grin, making Beomgyu squeak, and dragging him off. 

"Kookie! Don't kill the kid!" Taehyung cried after him, seeing the way Beomgyu was blushing. Under his breath as he followed, Taehyung groaned. "I am so telling Jin-hyung if he faints or something." 

As soon as they reached the group of makeup staff, Beomgyu was thankfully separated from Jungkook. He was tugged off to the side, to a chair with supplied already set out. 

"Oh, your skin looks very nice today!" A noona commented kindly. Beomgyu smiled, a bit shy after all the the contact with his seniors, and just nodded. "Though you seem to be blushing a bit too much," another noona teased lightly. The comment only served to make Beomgyu blush even more, and the noonas giggled before setting to doing his makeup. 

After makeup, was hair, and then Beomgyu was let out of the chair to go and grab his first outfit. 

"Already done?" Taehyung asked from the side, making Beomgyu jump a little. "Yup!" Beomgyu exclaimed, his voice slightly higher than it usually would be. Taehyung gave a playful grin, and gestures to Jungkook, who was still having his makeup done. "Kookie always takes forever, but at least we can go get out outfits together!" Beomgyu wordlessly nodded, and let his senior lead him to the rack of clothes. 

The stylist quickly handed them their outfits, and then directed them to the dressing rooms. Upon reaching them, Taehyung reminded Beomgyu not to leave anything inside when he was done, and then shut himself inside of a stall. 

Beomgyu did the same, laying out his outfit, and then taking a moment to decompress. He had to stop blushing, or else he'd never make it through the shoot. Beomgyu closed his eyes, and dragged up his most professional persona. He quickly set all thoughts of his seniors to the back of his head, and just focused on his job. 

He changed quickly after that, folding his clothes up nicely, and bringing them out to put in the corner as he saw Taehyung. The elder idol had finished dressing before him, and was already waiting for the photographer to finish setting up. 

Taehyung smiled as soon as he saw Beomgyu, giving him a quick once over. "That looks nice on you!" He complimented, Beomgyu smiling in return. "Thank you, you look nice as well!" He returned. Taehyung seemed pleased with the compliment, and lack of blushing/stammering, and turned back as the photographer called for him to get into place. 

Beomgyu waited off to the side, seeing Jungkook exit the dressing rooms, and nearly blushing again when the elder tossed his arm back around Beomgyu's shoulder. "It's way to early to be doing this," Jungkook told him, the two watched as Taehyung posed multiple times, a bright smile on his face. Beomgyu hummed in agreement, and Jungkook yawned. "It sucks that you had to come in," Jungkook continued. "But I doubt this'll take too long. You'll get to go back and sleep with your members soon enough!" 

The encouragement made Beomgyu smile a bit, and he nodded. "Yeah." 

At that moment, Taehyung finished, and the photographer glanced back. "Beomgyu-ssi, please!" He called. Beomgyu instantly moved, ducking out of Jungkook's grasp, and scurrying into place. Jungkook pouted as the younger idol left his side, making Taehyung snort. "You look like a kid who lost his toy," Taehyung pointed out. Jungkook only pouted more, and glared playfully as his hyung. "Like you've never wanted to keep one of them," he said, referring to their hoobaes, TXT. 

Taehyung shrugged, not looking embarrassed at all. "I want to keep all of them," he replied. "But I'm pretty sure Jin-hyung would kill us." Jungkook nodded sadly, and watched as Taehyung hustled off to change into his next outfit. 

The same situations repeated over the next hour, the three idols changing clothes, getting their pictures taken, and making little jokes. It turned out that there were more outfits than any of them had expected, and after seeing Jungkook ask Beomgyu to try on one of his jackets, the photographer decided to have Beomgyu wear some of the other idols, just to see how it looked. 

The time went on, making all three of the idols start to slouch when they were off camera, and yawn sleepily. Beomgyu most of all. 

"Alright, this is the last round!" The stylist called as he gave all three idols new outfits. Jungkook cheered, and Beomgyu and Tarhyung both grinned, rushing for the changing rooms to get dressed. Beomgyu came out first, and rushed to get to the photographer, who looked just as tired as the idols. 

"Alright, last time. Same poses." Ordered the photographer, making Beomgyu instantly slide into position. That time, Jungkook and Taehyung set to cheering Beomgyu on, eventually making the photographer yell at them to stop, since Beomgyu started blushing. 

Taehyung and Jungkook went through the same process, and then finally, the photographer freed them. 

"YESSSSSSS!!" Taehyung screamed in excitement, grabbing his original clothes from the table, and tossing Jungkook and Beomgyu theirs. Beomgyu yelped as he moved to catch them, missing his shirt, and sighing as he was laughed at by the other two. "Aww, you made him sad!" Jungkook scolded, making Beomgyu blush. Taehyung responded by grabbing both of Beomgyu's cheeks, and making little kissy noises at him. "I'm sowwy!" He said, exaggeratedly baby-ish. Beomgyu smacked his hands away, and Jungkook laughed at both of them. 

They headed off to the changing rooms, each closing the door of their respective stall, and shucking off their outfits. Beomgyu sighed in relief once the slightly tight suit was off of him, and quickly grabbed for his comfortable jeans and t-shirt. 

Suddenly though, the door to his stall opened, making Beomgyu yelp. He quickly yanked his pants all the way up, and covered his chest with his hands as he turned around. There was a woman standing there, wearing a lanyard like the other staff around her neck. "What are you doing?" Beomgyu asked, cursing himself for not locking the stall door. 

"You're needed back out there," the woman told him. Beomgyu frowned, and grabbed his shirt. "Ok, let me just finish-" his words were cut off as a hand wrapped around his forearm, and tugged him out of the stall. 

Beomgyu let out a startled sound, stumbling a little, and following the woman. "Hey, wait, what are you-!?" The woman's hand went over his mouth, and Beomgyu went totally silent, staring at her in fear. His hands were shaking, and he yanked back. Her grip instantly tightened in response, hard enough that Beomgyu let out a shrill cry of pain, and stopped pulling against her. 

"Come. With. Me," ordered the woman darkly. Beomgyu quickly nodded, and she started tugging him to the exit. Beomgyu felt like crying, and let out a frightened noise before something grabbed him hard around his middle, and tugged him away from the woman. 

Inside the stalls, Taehyung and Jungkook both hesitated when they heard Beomgyu's stall door opening. The younger idol couldn't have finished changing already, and their minds started racing when they heard his yelp of surprise. They couldn't hear the exact words being spoken, but it was a woman inside with Beomgyu, making both of them a little nervous. They heard Beomgyu and the woman exit the stall, and then they heard Beomgyu cry out. 

Instantly, both of them opened their stall doors, seeing one another with wide eyes, and then darting to Beomgyu's stall. The younger idols shirt was on the floor, and they hurried around the corner to see a woman with a staff lanyard pinning Beomgyu to her. 

Taehyung was too startled to call out, but Jungkook instantly headed towards them. When he saw the woman start to pull Beomgyu to the exit, Taehyung started moving as well, but not quicker than his maknae. Jungkook's arms wrapped around Beomgyu's midriff, and tugged him back. 

"Get your hand off of him," Jungkook snarled darkly. Taehyung watched as Jungkook slapped the woman's arm, making her instantly release Beomgyu, and then reached to take Beomgyu from Jungkook. Jungkook allowed it, not removing his eyes from the woman, and Taehyung wrapped Beomgyu in a hug. The younger idol was shaking slightly, clearly terrified, and Taehyung moved back a few steps. 

"HELP!" He cried out loudly, making sure the other staff and security guards would hear. There were instantly footsteps, and the woman's eyes widened. "You bast-" she lunged for Jungkook as she spoke, but was cut off when Jungkook slammed both of his hands into her shoulders. She was shoved into the wall, and fell back. 

Jungkook glowered at her. "Don't you EVER touch him again," he said darkly. Taehyung felt a hand touch his shoulder, and snarled as he tugged Beomgyu closer to him before he realized it was a body guard. 

"What's going on?" The guard asked, a few more moving to pick the woman up. "She tried to kidnap Beomgyu," Taehyung answered. The body guards eyes widened, and he nodded as he moved towards the woman, clearly going to place a call to the police to arrest her. 

Jungkook headed back towards Taehyung and Beomgyu, and pulled off his hoodie to put on the younger idol. "Are you ok?" Taehyung asked worriedly. Beomgyu nodded, and inhaled shakily. "I'm fine," he responded. Jungkook gently took his arm, and brushed his fingertips over the red mark. "We should ice this," he said, barely controlled anger in his voice. "Let's get you back to your dorm." 

Beomgyu nodded eagerly, definitely wanting to be cuddled up with his members at the moment. Taehyung offered him a smile, and rushed them off, only stopping to grab the rest of their clothes from the changing rooms. 

"We're driving Beomgyu back to his dorm," Taehyung informed the stylist. "When the police come, tell them that they can interview everyone tomorrow." The stylist nodded, eyes slightly wide as he took in their appearances, and watched as Taehyung led them out. 

"I drove Kookie and I here, so luckily we don't have to wait for a manager," Taehyung said, opening the door for Beomgyu to get inside. Jungkook followed along, and quickly leaned into the backseat to grab something. 

Beomgyu stared in slight shock as the item was revealed to be a small first aid kit, making Jungkook laugh. "When you have to God of Destruction in your group, you learn to carry around some medical equipment," he explained. Beomgyu nodded, and Taehyung started the drive to TXT's dorm as Jungkook cracked an ice pack. 

Beomgyu winced a bit as it settled against the rising bruise, but Jungkook's hand rubbing across his spine helped settle him. The adrenaline that had been pushing through him had settled, now that he knew he was safe with his seniors. His tiredness had doubled, and Jungkook could easily sense that. "Take a nap," he murmured. "We'll wake you up when you're home." 

Beomgyu nodded a bit, but still didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep sitting up, and Jungkook quickly fixed that problem by tugging Beomgyu to lay his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "Sleep," Jungkook repeated. Beomgyu immediately closed his eyes, and just like the night before, fell into a unconscious state within seconds.

-Hurt Yeonjun, Panicked BTS-

Yeonjun loved to dance. It was a fact that was as clear to him as that he needed oxygen. He loved the feeling he got when he danced, he loved the cheers of fans, he loved the euphoria of succeeding, he loved being able to dance with his members, he loved the beat of the music, he loved everything about dance. 

So obviously, Yeonjun worked at dancing a lot. He was always dancing, even when there was no music, and every chance he got he was in the studio at Big Hit Entertainment dancing to TXT's old, and new choreographies. It was exhilarating to him, and Yeonjun had proved himself trustworthy over and over again so that his members, and the managers, felt comfortable leaving him alone for an hour or two. 

It was never too long, which Yeonjun understood was just a safety precaution, but he appreciated the time he did get. 

Like today, where TXT only had a midday photo shoot before they got to go back to their dorm. Instead though, Yeonjun had requested to go practice some new choreography he was working on to present as a new bit to one of their songs. Their manager had allowed it, and Yeonjun had very eagerly rushed to get ready. 

As soon as he walked it into the studio, all of the tension on his body washed away, and Yeonjun quickly began to stretch. Since he was alone, he blasted his music album with all his favorite songs, singing along out of tune, and just having a blast. Yeonjun bounced up as soon as he was finished with his stretching, and headed over to the speakers to turn on the correct music. 

Yeonjun could feel the beat through the floor, and rocked back on his heels as he closed his eyes, and visualized the motions. Inside his head he watched his body do the moves, shifting his muscles along with his mental video of the choreography. As soon as Yeonjun was finished, he opened his eyes, and a smile spread across his lips. 

He started to dance, moving in exactly the way he'd visualized, and doing his best to keep on beat. The choreography was relatively difficult, but Yeonjun was managing it well. He'd only choreographed a little less than a minute, but it was plenty to demonstrate to his manager at the next scheduled practice. 

Soobin and Beomgyu had both been eager to start to learn it when Yeonjun showed them, and Taehyun and Kai were both already practicing it. The maknaes excitement had made Yeonjun giddy, feeling absolutely wonderful that his members had liked his work. 

Yeonjun completed the last movement he'd choreographed, and quickly put down his arm as he headed to restart the music. He ran through the routine over, and over, and over again, only stopping for a quick sip of water, or to correct a small position. 

Yeonjun watched himself in the mirrors critically, wanting everything to be on point for when he displayed it. He had to pay attention to every detail early on, or else when he tried to teach it everyone would learn bad habits. Yeonjun didn't take a glance at the clock as time passed, knowing that his manager would come into the studio when he decided it was time to go. 

Yeonjun danced for what, to him, seemed like maybe an hour, though that belief was refuted when the music shut down. Confused, Yeonjun wandered over to find that his phone had died, and it had been hours since he entered the studio. 

Yeonjun let out a small gasp, hurrying to plug his phone in, and biting his lip. Soobin would be annoyed at him when he got back to the dorm, and Yeonjun wondered why his manager hadn't come to get him yet. 

His question was answered when his phone gained enough charge to turn back on, displaying a message sent over an hour prior form TXT's manager. The man had a family emergency, and Yeonjun felt awful for not having noticed the ping of a message alert. 

He sent his manager a quick message of good health for his sister, and then sighed. He bit his lip again as he took a long look at the time, and hesitated. He could run through the routine one last time, and then he'd go. 

With a set plan in his mind, Yeonjun leaped up, and took a swig of water before hurrying to the middle of the room. He was all sweaty, and gross, and Yeonjun was tired, but he knew he could get through one more run. 

Since his phone was still barely alive, Yeonjun imagined the music, feeling the phantom beat thrum through him. He started moving as the same speed as the last hundred times he'd practiced, everyone with a balanced grace that Yeonjun had worked hard to perfect. 

He danced with everything he had left him him, pushing every little detail to its best form, and making sure no mistake went unnoticed. He'd correct any mistakes the next day. 

Yeonjun reached the end of the choreography, and sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was flushed red, and he could see drops of sweat dripping down his forehead. Yeonjun grimaced in slight disgust, but couldn't help smiling. He'd come far in the practice, and was feeling good about his choreography. Yeonjun headed back over to his phone, unplugging it, and grabbing his jacket and water before heading to the stairs. 

The building was mostly empty, since it was relatively late, and Yeonjun hummed as he went down the stairs. He even danced a little bit, familiar tunes making their way through his head, and Yeonjun twirled on a step. It was foolish, Yeonjun should've known better than to dance on the stairs, but he didn't, and Yeonjun stepped down one more step. There was something under his foot that didn't belong, and Yeonjun slipped backwards, letting out a cry of terror. 

The cry of fear was quickly replaced with a huff of pain though, his head cracking against the wall of the stairwell, and his hip hitting the ground with a worrying pop. Yeonjun groaned, the sound ending in a high pitched whine of pain. 

"Oh god, oh god," he murmured, panting a little. He tried to open his eyes, but the lights felt like they were stabbing in, and Yeonjun quickly closed them. "Fuck," he muttered empathetically. His hip was sending jolts of pain through his system, and Yeonjun was worried he might have a concussion from how hard he'd hit his head. It didn't feel like it was bleeding, but Yeonjun was still worried. 

He grasped around at his pocket, trying to find his phone. Luckily, it wasn't smashed up, and Yeonjun typed in his password by memory. His eyes still hurt to open, but he managed to squint a little bit, and click into his phone app. He scrolled into contacts, and instantly selected the contact of the first member he saw. 

Yeonjun closed his eyes again, and lifted the phone up as it rang. He hoped that Taehyun answered, since Yeonjun wasn't sure it was a good idea for him to continue down the stairs alone, or walk back to TXT's dorm with a possible concussion. Plus whatever was wrong with his hip, which felt like a big massive bruise. 

The phone rang a few more times, and Yeonjun whispered a small curse before it was answered on the final ring. "Hello?" A voice said, and Yeonjun's eyes popped open. That voice was much too deep to be Taehyun, and Yeonjun cringed at the light. He let out a gasp of pain, and shut them again. 

The sound of pain only seemed to worry Kim Taehyung, who was apparently who Yeonjun had managed to call. "Yeonjun-ah?" Taehyung asked. "Are you alright?" Yeonjun bit his lip, mentally cursing everything. He couldn't cover this up though, not now that Taehyung knew he was in pain. "Umm...yeah," he said weakly. Taehyung sighed, and Yeonjun winced again. "You don't sound fine. What's going on?" 

Yeonjun shifted uncomfortably, only to yelp at the lancing pain it sent through his hip. "I-I slipped on the stairs," he admitted. "I hurt my hip, and I might gave a concussion. The light really hurts my eyes." His explanation made Taehyung's breathing pick up, and the elder idol sounded like he was moving. 

"Alright, just stay still, Yeonjunnie. Me, Namjoon-hyung, and Jimin are going to come and get you. Are you at the Big Hit building?" Yeonjun hummed in assent, and heard it as Taehyung told Jimin to grab some keys. "Alright, we'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay on the phone with me, ok?" Taehyung said. 

Yeonjun hummed again, gritting his teeth against the pain in his hip. "What hip did you hurt?" He heard Taehyung ask, making Yeonjun exhale roughly. "Left," he answered. "Someone left a-" he turned to look. "Wrapper on the stair case. I didn't see it, and I fell." 

Taehyung cursed quietly, relaying the information to the others in the van. "Alright, well thankfully Namjoon-hyung gets hurt a lot, so we carry first aid kits in the vans. Do you feel dizzy, or nauseous at all?" 

Yeonjun knew that Taehyung was searching for symptoms of a concussion, and checked himself quickly. "Dizzy, yes, nauseous, only when I open my eyes," he responded after a moment. Taehyung hummed, and then Namjoon's voice came over. "As long as he's coherent, I don't think it's anything more than a minor concussion at worst. If he starts slurring, or feels like he's passing out, call an ambulance." 

Taehyung responded with an affirmative, and then returned his attention to Yeonjun. "Did you hear that?" He asked. "Yeah," Yeonjun responded. "Good, make sure you tell me what's going on," Taehyung reminded. "Are any of your other members with you?" Taehyung continued, obviously curious as to why Yeonjun was alone at the studios. 

"No, I was practicing some choreography alone," answered Yeonjun. "I was only practicing for a few hours," he quickly added, not wanting to make them annoyed over him practicing alone. Taehyung sighed, and Yeonjun heard Jimin speaking before Taehyung relayed the words. "Jimin says that you shouldn't be practicing alone. I agree, you need to be safe Yeonjun." 

Yeonjun hummed in agreement, and gritted his teeth harshly when he scooted over a bit, and moved his hip. "We're almost there," Taehyung said, seemingly sensing his pain. "Are you in the staircase by the studios?" He checked. "Yeah, I'm only a flight down," Yeonjun told them, his eyes still firmly closed. 

He heard the sounds of parking, and then doors opening and shutting. Relief was pouring through Yeonjun now that he knew that his seniors were coming. He really wanted someone to come get him, and Taehyung was still telling him how close they were, until Yeonjun was hearing his voice outside of the phone. 

He didn't dare open his eyes when he heard the footsteps, but heard Taehyung hang up the phone, and then there were people by his side. 

"Hey, Yeonjunnie," Jimin said quietly. "How's your head feeling?" Yeonjun hummed quietly. "It hurts," he said with a slight whine. 

Jimin pressed again his head, making Yeonjun inhale sharply. "He's making sure you're not bleeding," Namjoon explained comfortingly. With the knowledge of what was happening, Yeonjun relaxed, only stiffening when Jimin brushed against the large bump from where his head had hit the wall. "Alright, it's just a big lump," Jimin sighed out. "Can you open your eyes really quick?" 

Yeonjun obeyed, everything looking blurry as he did so, and the light making him flinch. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been before. "It's a bit better than before," he told them, blinking a few more times. His vision cleared up, and he saw Taehyung, and Jimin smiling at him. Namjoon was behind him, kneeling at his left. "That's good," Taehyung told him. Jimin quickly had him run through a few tests to determine if he had a concussion or not, and while the light sensitivity and slight nausea were bad signs, Yeonjun did well on everything else. 

"Ok, I don't think you have a concussion," Jimin sighed. "But take it easy for a few days. Now let's get a look at your hip." Yeonjun immediately felt himself shy back, remembering the pain from when he'd moved, and not wanting anyone to mess with the injury. 

"Hey," Taehyung said quietly. "It's ok, none of us are going to touch you without telling you first. Ok? We need to make sure you're ok though." Yeonjun exhaled, and forced his muscles to relax. He nodded, humming a bit, and allowed Namjoon to shift his shirt up so that they could see his hip. 

It was a big lump of bruises, and Yeonjun flinched when he saw it. Jimin reached forwards slowly, giving Yeonjun a careful look. "I'm going to press on it a bit," he explained. "I need to make sure nothing's broken, or out of place." 

Yeonjun nodded stiffly, and someone took both of his hands. He blinked up at Namjoon, who was just smiling comfortingly. "Squeeze my hands when it hurts," Namjoon told him. "As hard as you can. It'll help distract you a little bit." Yeonjun nodded, and Jimin gave him another second before he started to carefully press along the injury. 

Yeonjun squeezed Namjoon's hands roughly, but the leader of BTS never complained. When Yeonjun started to make small whimpers of pain, Taehyung carded his fingers through his hair, and tried his best to distract the younger. 

After what seemed like forever, Jimin finally pulled back, and pulled Yeonjun's shirt back down. "It's just a bruise," he declared with relief. "It'll hurt like heck for a while, and you shouldn't do anything extreme for at least two days, but you're fine. Namjoon-hyung, could you please see if you can get TXT a few days off?" Jimin asked, giving Namjoon the biggest puppy dog eyes Yeonjun had ever seen. 

Taehyung immediately joined his soulmate, and Namjoon huffed with pretend anger, releasing Yeonjun's hands. "Alright," he said. "I'll see what I can do." All of them knew though, that his words really meant Namjoon was going to be on the phone with everyone he could reach until he got what he wanted. And if that didn't work, Namjoon would pull in Jin and Yoongi, and then no matter who was against whatever, it was getting done. 

Namjoon stood up, pulling his phone out, and heading down the stairs. Taehyung and Jimin stayed with Yeonjun, Taehyung still petting his hair comfortingly. "Do you think you can stand?" Jimin asked after a minute. Yeonjun bit his lip, and tried to shift. It hurt, a lot, but Yeonjun didn't want to make his seniors carry him. "I think so," he responded. Jimin eyed him, and glanced at Taehyung, who just shrugged. "I think we should get you back to your dorm," Jimin continued. "Namjoon-hyung will be on the phone for a while, and probably meet with our manager to talk about the situation. Taehyung and I can drive you back so that you can relax quicker." 

Yeonjun nodded, and Taehyung hipped up. "Ok, get up slowly," the elder idol ordered. "If you think you're going to fall, let me carry you." Yeonjun nodded, and took ahold of Taehyung's hands to hoist himself up. His head spun, and gave a throb of pain. But that was nothing compared to his hip, which sent a jolt so bad his leg couldn't support his weight. 

Yeonjun toppled forwards, letting out a noise of fear before he was quickly grabbed, and swung up. "I've got you," Taehyung told him. Jimin smiled as he helped Taehyung shift Yeonjun into a better hold, and then turned around, plucking the wrapper Yeonjun had slipped on off the stairs. "Let's get going," he told them. 

He sent a quick text to Namjoon explaining where they were going, and then headed off, Taehyung carrying Yeonjun behind him. 

They headed down through the lobby, where the security guard on duty stared at them. Yeonjun ducked his head down in embarrassment, while Jimin gave him a cheery wave, and smile. The guard just turned around to look the other way, really not needing to know about what antics the idols were getting up too. He'd seen way to many repeats of someone getting dragged out of studios to go to bed/to eat to get in the way of things. 

Jimin unlocked the van as they got close, and opened the door for Taehyung to put Yeonjun inside. Jimin climbed into the drivers seat, and immediately turned on the radio. 

"How are you feeling?" Taehyung asked as they both buckled their seat belts, Yeonjun flinching when the belt rubbed against his hip. "It hurts," Yeonjun responded, feeling embarrassed that he was acting like a child, but not being able to lie to the older idol. Taehyung nodded, expression full of sympathy, and leaned over to rub Yeonjun's shoulders. "It'll be ok," he assured. "Here," Taehyung shifted around a small white box, and came out with two pills. "Take these." 

Jimin heard him, and tossed a water bottle back to them, which Taehyung handed off to Yeonjun. Yeonjun swallowed the pain meds, washing the down with water, and then taking a few more sips when he realized how thirsty he was. While he was drinking, Taehyung cracked an ice pack, and settled it against Yeonjun's hip. 

Yeonjun shivered at the chill, but relaxed when it started to seep through his clothes, and into his skin. Taehyung smiled, and continued to hold it against the younger idols hip. "Soobin's going to kill me when I get home," Yeonjun suddenly announced. Jimin and Taehyung both laughed, shaking their heads at TXT's dynamics. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Jimin soothed. "Besides, you should really be worried about how they're never going to let you go out to practice alone again," Taehyung pointed out. "I mean, I got hurt exactly once almost two years ago doing a solo practice, and I've never been allowed to practice alone again. Even if everyone else has their own schedules, someone somehow manages to stick with me." 

Yeonjun groaned loudly, tossing his head back, though careful not to bump it against the seat. Both members of BTS laughed at his misery, and Taehyung patted his shoulder. "It's ok though," he assured. "It just means that they care." 

Yeonjun nodded, and remained silent for the rest of the ride, still mourning the loss of his private practice privileges. Because Taehyung and Jimin were 100% correct, Soobin and his other dongseangs were NEVER going to let their hyung go to a solo practice again. 

-Taehyun and Jimin Get Lost-

They were all beyond exhausted, and Soobin couldn't blame them. 

TXT had been running themselves ragged for the past few weeks, and with the jet lag, plane rides, new hotels, and stress of performances, it was no wonder they were all practically falling asleep on their feet. 

Soobin watched as Taehyun's eyes fell closed, the second youngest looking the most exhausted of them all. He had deep circles under his eyes, circled which the makeup crew was starting to have trouble hiding. His skin was paler than it usually was, and Soobin knew that Taehyun needed to get some sleep, lest he crash during their schedule the next day. 

"Taehyun-ah, why don't you go to sleep?" Soobin suggested quietly. The other looked over at Taehyun, who jerked awake, and stared. "I haven't showered, or taken my makeup off o-or-" he was cut off by a loud yawn, and Soobin shook his head. "Go to sleep," he ordered. Taehyun nodded, and stumbled up, grabbing the keycard from the table. 

TXT had two hotel rooms, one was 213, and the other was 225. They were all gathered inside of 213 at the moment, since they'd been going over their schedule. Yeonjun laughed a bit as he saw Taehyun's eyes barely open, and Soobin smacked his hyungs head lightly. 

"We'll be done in like five minutes," Soobin assured a jealous looking Kai a moment later. "Then you'll get to go to bed." Kai and Beomgyu both nodded, making Soobin smile, and settle back. He dived back into his explanation of their schedule, how they were going to be exploring the area around the hotel, and filming their adventures for a few hours. Then they'd meet up for lunch, and after that they would return to the hotel, and pack. 

As soon as Soobin was finished, he released them all, and Beomgyu and Kai eagerly hopped up to get over to the other room, and sleep. Soobin watched them leave, seeing Yeonjun already collapsed on his bed out of the corner of his eye. 

Soobin himself settled back quickly, flicking off the lights, and instantly falling into a state of half consciousness. Only a few more moments, and he'd be asleep....

Until his phone rang. Soobin let out a loud groan, grabbing the device and glaring at the wall as he answered. "Yes?" He asked harshly. 

"Umm. Hyung, Taehyun isn't in the room," Beomgyu said with a slightly worried tone. All sleepiness was forgotten in a second, and Soobin quickly hit the lights, and chucked a pillow at Yeonjun. "What do you mean Taehyun isn't in the room?" He asked, making Yeonjun shut his mouth form where he'd been about to yell at Soobin. 

Both of them got up, stuffing their feet into shoes, and grabbing jackets. "He's not in here," Beomgyu repeated. "I tried calling his phone, but it went straight to voicemail." 

Soobin's eyes were wide, and he looked at Yeonjun, who was dialing Taehyun. Right in front of their eyes, it went to voicemail, and Yeonjun looked at him, biting his lip. Soobin gulped quietly, and shut his eyes. "He might've forgotten what room number we had," Soobin said. "Go down the hall, Yeonjun-hyung and I will too. I'm sure he's just wandering around." Soobin made himself sound more confident than he felt, knowing that as the leader, his members depended upon him for strength. If he was visibly or audibly scared, they would be too. 

He took in a deep breath, and led Yeonjun out into the hall to look for their wayward member. 

Meanwhile, Taehyun was completely confused. He had walked over to room 225, which he was relatively sure was theirs, but the key didn't work. Confused, irritated, and exhausted, Taehyun had turned back to go and check the other keys. He'd probably grabbed one of the keys to the other room on accident. 

Taehyun walked a few rooms down, and then stopped. What room number were the others in? He racked his mind, but Taehyun couldn't remember what room number they were. He swallowed thickly, and pulled out his phone. Then Taehyun cursed, the device was dead. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and sighed deeply. Ok, what should he do? 

Taehyun thought it over, biting his lip. He didn't want to go and try the key on every door in the hallway, nor did he want to try knocking on them. He was tired enough that he was about to fall asleep in the hallway if he didn't get inside a room, and Taehyun knew that that wasn't a good option either. 

He groaned, leaning against the wall, and opening his eyes to look at the ceiling. He literally just wanted to sleep, that was it, he just wanted to sleep. 

Taehyun pushed himself off the wall, and headed back down the hall to the elevators. He'd go down to the lobby, and ask the staff for an extra key to room 225. He had his ID in his pocket, so he could prove he was staying there, and then Taehyun would be able to sleep. 

He walked into the elevator, pressing the button weakly, and listening to it chirp its way up each floor, until its doors opened. Then Taehyun blinked, and stared in slight confusion at Park Jimin standing in front of him. 

Jimin looked just as confused as he did, making Taehyun laugh incredulously at the situation. "What're you doing here?" He asked after a moment. He knew that BTS was staying in the same hotel, but Taehyun was pretty sure they were staying a couple floors up. Jimin shrugged, blushing a bit, and scratched his neck. "I go lost," he admitted, making Taehyun cackle. 

"Me too," Taehyun said after a second. Jimin snorted at their situation, and soon enough the two of them were both laughing out of exhaustion and amusement. 

"Well, I know you're not on this floor," Taehyun said after he'd stopped, making Jimin nod. "Yeah, I'm heading down to the lobby to find out where I'm supposed to be," Jimin said with a grin, Taehyun nodding along. "Me too," he said. 

Jimin pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing something out. Taehyun watched him, confusion building until he finally asked. "Your phone is still working?" Jimin looked confused, and nodded. "Why don't you call one of your members to ask then what room you're in?" Taehyun questioned. Jimin looked sheepish, and shifted a little bit. "Well, I would do that," he said, drawing out his words. "Buuuuuut then I would get made fun of for eternity. What about you?" 

Taehyun held up his phone with a shrug. "It's dead," he stated. Jimin winced in sympathy, and nodded. "Well, you'll be in your room soon to charge it," he assured. Taehyun smiled, and nodded, still trying not to fall asleep right where he stood. 

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Soobin was well and truly panicking. They had met up with Beomgyu and Hueningkai, and none of them had located Taehyun. "Should we call the manager?" Beomgyu asked nervously, Yeonjun tugging him into a hug upon seeing the worry plastered all over his face. Soobin shook his head, though it was slow, and hesitant. "Not yet," he stated through a sigh. "Taehyun might have gone down to the lobby or something. But..." He glanced at his phone, scratching at his arm nervously. "I'm going to call Jin-hyung," he suddenly announced. "They're staying a few floors up, so they can tell us if they see Taehyun." 

The other three members of TXT sighed in relief that they were including others in their search for Taehyun, making Soobin smile. As soon as they found Taehyun, they would all breathe a little easier. And of course as soon as Taehyun was back they were all going to pass out. 

Soobin tapped on Seokjin's contact, and listened to it ring a few times. He shifted nervously in place, but as much as he wanted to to avoid awkwardness, he didn't hang up the call. 

"Hey, Soobin-ah!" Jin greeted, his voice sounding tired, but honestly happy to hear from Soobin. "How're you guys doing?" Soobin smiled at the cheer, and then lost that smile in the same second. "Jin-hyung, umm...we kind of managed to lose Taehyun somewhere in the hotel?" He got out, making Kai and Yeonjun both face palm at the awkwardness of the statement. Beomgyu just shook his head, and mimed stabbing himself to put his elf out is his misery. 

"You...lost Taehyun." Jin repeated. "Yes?" Soobin offered up. "Well, kind of. He left the room we were in to go to the other, but then he went missing. We just wanted to know if you've seen him or anything." 

Jin called out to someone else inside the room, and got a quick response. "Yoongi hasn't seen him, and neither have I," Jin told them, voice worried. "But I'll text the others and make sure. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him." Soobin sighed in relief, and thanked Jin before hanging up. 

"Jin-hyung is going to ask all of BTS if they've seen him," he told the others. "And while they're doing that, let's check the floor again." 

Inside the elevator, Jimin and Taehyun had lapsed into a comfortable silence. Neither one of them had enough energy to really talk, and so they were both just standing and staring at the door. Once they'd reached the lobby, they stepped out, and Taehyun headed to the front desk first. Jimin hung back, listening to Taehyun speak to the workers. 

His phone suddenly dinged with a message alert, and Jimin removed it from his pocket. He blinked when he saw that it was from Jin, curious, since Jin had said he was going to sleep almost half an hour ago. Jimin opened up the message sent to BTS's group chat, and then blinked harder. 

The message was about TXT having lost Taehyun, and asking anyone if they'd seen him. Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Namjoon were quick to respond that they hadn't seen the younger idol, but that they'd go and look for him. 

Jimin quickly began typing, quietly laughing about the situation under his breath. 

"Taehyunie is with me," he murmured as he typed. "He forgot what room he was staying in and we're in the lobby. No need to worry!" He sent the message off, and replies quickly came in, boasting lots of relief that Taehyun was safe, and Jin thanking Jimin for taking care of the younger. 

Jimin laughed again, before looking up to see that Taehyun was in front of him. "Got your key?" Jimin asked, Taehyun smiling, and nodding. "Great, here, read these messages while I get mine!" Taehyun took the phone mostly out of surprise, blinking as he started to scan through them, and feeling a dark blush settle against his cheeks. 

"Oh my god no," he whispered in horror. Not only did his members think he was missing, but they'd told all of BTS about it. Taehyun buried his head in his hands, only uncurling when Jimin tapped him. 

"Ready to go get aggressively cuddled/scolded?" Jimin asked jokingly. Taehyun glared at the elder idol, looking away as he stomped to the elevator. Jimin just laughed, pressing the buttons for their floors, and patting Taehyun's head. "Oh, don't worry. It's cute that they worry for you!" Jimin told him. "And besides, I for one, am very glad that Soobin-ah contacted Jin-hyung for help." 

Taehyun blinked, confused. "Why?" He asked. "He probably woke Jin-hyung up." 

Jimin shrugged, smiling gently at the young idol in front of him. "Because it means that you guys trust us to help you, and to tell us your problems," he explained. "And that's really what we want. You guys are always going to be our little brothers, so I bet everyone is really happy right now that you contacted Jin-hyung." 

Taehyun blushed at the heartfelt words, turning away, and rushing off of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Jimin watched him go, amusement painting his face as he shook his head, and started up to his own floor. 

Taehyun rushed down the hallway, only stopping when he saw a group of four young men standing in the middle of it. He winced, but continued forwards. 

"Hey," he called quietly. Instantly, all the attention was on him, and then Yeonjun laughed. "You got lost?!" The eldest asked incredulously. Taehyun pouted, and looked away as the others laughed as well. "At least you're safe," Soobin pointed out, grabbing ahold of Taehyun's arm, and tugging him in front of the door. Taehyun swiped the card across to get them in, and sighed in relief when the door opened properly. 

All of TXT followed him inside, which made Taehyun sigh. "You're not going back to your room, are you?" He asked Yeonjun and Soobin sadly. Soobin and Yeonjun both grinned, and shook their heads. "Nope!" Yeonjun announced, popping the 'P'. "We're gonna be staying in here with you!!" Soobin took over, removing his shoes as all of the others joined him in getting ready for bed. "Since you decided to scare all of us earlier, we're most definitely entitled to some Taehyun-cuddles. This is absolutely required, so you don't get to refuse." 

Taehyun just shook his head at the childish antics, but allowed himself to be practically tackled onto the bed. Beomgyu and Yeonjun took the one bed, while Soobin, Kai, and Taehyun cuddled up on the other one. It was warm, and safe, and comfortable, which almost immediately lulled all the members of TXT to sleep. 

"Wait!" Beomgyu suddenly called, making them all gasp, and turn to the middle child of TXT. "Wasn't Jimin-hyung with you?" Taehyun nodded, confused as to why that was so important, and a giant smile spread across Beomgyu's face. "So Jimin-hyung got lost too?" He cackled. 

Taehyun groaned, flopped back, and used Kai's arm to cover his face as he slammed his eyes shut, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this!!! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but schools starting up, so lots of homework! Stay safe, and healthy wherever you are!!!💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	40. BTS Worried About TXT Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you so much for reading!!!! I'm really sorry for doing another Drabble chapter right after the last one, but I'm having a bit of difficulty writing through the other requests, and cute short stories like these help me!!! I hope you can forgive this, and enjoy these stories!!!!! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.

-TXT Dorm Scare-

Namjoon woke up to the sound of his annoying ringtone. It wasn't that unnatural for him to wake to a phone call, since as the leader of BTS everything went through him. Namjoon let out a single annoyed huff before sitting up, and answering the call. 

"Namjoon," Sejin said immediately. The serious, almost fearful tone of his voice made Namjoon's brain get into gear. "What's going on?" He asked, tossing his legs over the side of his bed. He hopped up, and quickly changed out of his pajamas with one hand, wanting to be ready to go for whatever problem Sejin was going to present him with. 

"TXT's dorm was broken into last night," Sejin told him, and Namjoon could feel his heart skipping a beat. His hands trembled a little, and Namjoon swallowed down all of the emotions threatening to burst out. "Are they alright?" He asked scratchily. Sejin exhaled over the phone, literally almost giving Namjoon a heart attack. "Physically, yes," Sejin assured. "No one was hurt, but they're all understandably freaked out." 

Namjoon hummed, tossing a pair of jeans on, and then hurrying out. He pounded loudly on the first door he came across, Hoseok's, and then continued down the hall. His members rushed out after a few seconds, and Namjoon snapped his fingers in the air to get their attention. "TXT's dorm was broken into!" He called loudly. 

Instantly, everyone was moving, getting changed out of their pajamas, and rushing to get ready to leave. Namjoon appreciated how no one needed to speak to get them moving, and turned his attentions back to his manager. 

"Where are they?" He asked, making Sejin hum. "They're currently at the dorm, speaking to police about the incident," Sejin answered. "Because of this, we will be temporarily having TXT stay in your dorm, just until we have an answer as to how they found the dorm, and get TXT a new one." Namjoon sighed in relief, having hoped that the younger idols would be staying with them. He trusted Big Hit Entertainments security, and trusted that they'd protect TXT better now, but he really wanted the young idols with their hyungs. 

"We're on our way now," he said quickly, Sejin saying a farewell before he hung up. 

Namjoon headed to the front of their dorm, putting a pair of shoes on, and grabbing some keys. Yoongi dashed past him, and Namjoon tossed him the van keys. "They're at their dorm, talking to police," Namjoon said quickly. Soon enough, they were all gathered together, and heading out to care for their dongseangs. 

\---The Previous Night---

Soobin was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he really wanted to flop over and sleep for twelve hours. Unfortunately for him and his members though, they couldn't do that. They had an early morning vocal session, and then several hours with the choreographer the next day. 

"Everyone can shower in the morning," Yeonjun announced as they headed up the stairs to their dorm. "We have to be up early though," refuted Soobin. Beomgyu gave his leader a begging look, making Soobin feel bad for pressing the issue. 

"Please, hyung?" Beomgyu begged. "We're too exhausted." Soobin sighed, and nodded, giving into his members wishes. 

Entering their dorm, they all tossed their shoes off into random places, and headed for the bedroom. None of them cared about changing, or even wiping off the small amounts of makeup they had on. Within two minutes, the only person awake was Taehyun. 

Taehyun wanted to sleep, he wanted to sleep very badly, but he felt disgusting in his sweaty clothes. The makeup on his face felt too heavy, and Taehyun let out a high pitched whine before giving in. He sat up, and headed down the ladder, taking care not to wake up any of the others. 

Taehyun grabbed a random set of pajamas, not really caring who's they were, and headed for the bathroom. He turned the water on, and just hopped right in, undressing under the water, and scrubbing his face ruthlessly to remove his makeup. Taehyun really didn't care about anything but speed as he washed as fast as he could, and turned off the water. 

He yawned, closing his eyes, and reaching out of the shower to grab a towel. His fingers just barely scraped the fabric, and Taehyun let out a low groan of annoyance. He reached further, and successfully snagged the towel by the edges. 

Drying himself off, Taehyun hopped out, and dressed quickly. He tossed the towel onto the ground to clean up the water flung everywhere, and reached around to grab one to dry his hair. 

The mirror was fogged up from the heat of the water he'd used, and Taehyun ducked his head down to scrub at his hair. He heard the creaking of the hallway behind him, and sighed. 

"Who's awake?" He called, feeling guilty since he's likely woken one of his hyungs. Yeonjun or Soobin, most likely, since Kai wouldn't wake up for anything, and Beomgyu would just pull the covers over his head. He got no response, but Taehyun just shrugged it off. 

He finished drying his hair, and tossed his shirt on before heading back to the bedroom. Everyone was in bed, making Taehyun blink in slight confusion. He just shrugged it off though, once again figuring he was too tired, and had made a mistake. 

Taehyun clambered back up the ladder to his bunk, flopping over, and letting out a satisfied sigh when his body relaxed into the soft bed. He rolled over to get his blankets up over him, almost moaning form how comfortable he was. Taehyun let his brain fall into a lull of silence, and instantly passed out. 

The members of TXT slept through the entire night, over exhausted, and very nearly slept through their alarm. Yeonjun was the first to wake up, and let out a loud howl of annoyance when he couldn't go back to sleep. 

"Shuuuuuuuttttt uuuupppppp!" Kai screeched, making Beomgyu chuck a pillow at the maknae. "We have to get up," Yeonjun said tiredly, standing, and fetching himself some clothes. "I'm taking a shower, someone make some toast or something." 

All he got were groans in return, which Yeonjun considered fair since he was just as tired as they were. He stomped his way to the bathroom, spotting the clothes in the ground, and sighing again. At least one of them had already showered the night before. Yeonjun heard people stomping around outside, and had gotten his shirt off when a loud scream came from the living room. Instantly, Yeonjun dropped everything and went running, utter panic clouding his mind. 

Hueningkai, the maknae of TXT, hated early mornings. But he knew that his hyungs hated them too, so he tried to keep complaining to a minimum. Kai got up only a few seconds after Yeonjun, clumsily climbing down the ladder, and dragging a blanket behind him childishly. "I'm making eggs," he called to the others, getting a few groans in return. 

Kai headed down the hallway, using the blanket to cling to the last bits of sleep and warmth. He glanced at the couch, wishing he could fall over and curl up, but knowing he couldn't. Kai entered the kitchen, and the first thing he saw was a tall woman, Taehyun's height, and she was smiling cheerfully at him. 

Kai's immediate reaction was to scream, the woman's eyes flashing as she made a move for him. Kai stumbled back, terrified when her hand wrapped around his arm, and thrashing to get away. 

"HYUNGS! HYUNGS HELP!!" Kai screamed as loud as he could, blind panic making him fight against the woman's hold. Then a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder, and ripped him away from the woman. Yeonjun was in between them, and the others were there only seconds later. 

"Whoa are you?!" Yeonjun demanded coldly, Soobin grabbing ahold of Kai to make sure their maknae was alright. 

"I'm your biggest fan!" The woman cheered, "It took my friend and I forever to find you!" Beomgyu stepped forwards, keeping Taehyun behind him, and watching the woman was caution. "Your friend?" He asked, behind his back handing Taehyun his phone to dial the police. 

The woman nodded, and then another squeal came from behind them. Taehyun gasped as they all turned, and spotted another woman standing there. Beomgyu switched their places in seconds, needing to keep himself between his younger brother and the threat. Taehyun just allowed it, his mind dreary, and scared from the appearance of two strangers. 

"You're trespassing, leave now," Soobin commanded powerfully. The two women pouted, looking insulted, and a tad unhinged in a way that made shivers run down their spines. "It's not like you noticed us before now," The first woman stated coldly. "We've been here all night, we even made your beds for you." 

Taehyun felt sick, remembering the creaking of the floorboards. Was that them? Had they watched him shower? Beomgyu sensed Taehyun's new anxiety, and elbowed him, glancing at the phone descriptively. Taehyun began to dial, pulling the phone up to his ear while Beomgyu did his best to hide the younger. 

"Get the fuck out," Yeonjun yelled, angry, and defensive. "This is stalking, breaking and entering, and probably a shit load of other crimes! If you lay another hand on any of my dongseangs I will hurt you." His eyes shined dangerously, and Kai felt a little bit nervous from the act. He knew it was the truth though, Yeonjun would fight in defense of his younger brothers. 

The second woman took over, looking a bit more nervous once presented with a threat. "You can't do that, we're fans. We just want to support, and know you!" 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, but Soobin beat him, still keeping a tight hold of Kai. "This is your last warning. Get out now." The first woman started to look nervous, but the second just started walking towards them. 

Beomgyu balled his fists, gritting his teeth and swearing to himself that if she so much as breathed in Taehyun's direction, she was going to get her nose broken. Luckily for the woman, she stopped a few steps away, eyes going wide. "Who are you calling!?" She demanded, having spotted Taehyun on the phone. 

"The police!" Taehyun answered, voice stronger than he probably felt. Both women seemed to realize what was happening at once, and the first ran out, the second following right behind. 

Yeonjun followed them, using his phone to take a picture of them as close as he could, before slamming the door shut, and locking it tightly. He hurried back to the kitchen, where Taehyun was speaking rapidly into the phone, and Kai had sunk to his knees. 

"Are you alright?" Soobin asked desperately, hovering over Kai. "M fine," Kai answered, face pale and legs shaking. "No you're not, you're in shock," Yeonjun said quickly. "Lay down, Soobin get a blanket. Let me see your arm, Ningning." 

Soobin obeyed, as did Kai after a moment. His arm was a bit red, but it didn't look like the woman's grip would leave a bruise. Yeonjun signed in relief, and started whispering comforting words to Kai as he came down from his adrenaline high. Yeonjun was also coming down, but having the task of comforting his dongseangs gave him something to distract from it. 

Within a few minutes, the police were knocking on the door, and Soobin stood up to deal with that. 

Their manager arrived next, and then there was a flurry of activity with TXT at the center of it all. Yeonjun and Soobin stayed right beside Kai the entire time, while Beomgyu refused to let go of Taehyun. They answered questions, and gave descriptions for almost an hour straight, until the door was opened roughly, and loud voices spilled in. 

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?!" They heard an unmistakable voice yell at their manager. All of them jerked up as BTS came charging into the living room, all of them looking ruffled, and panicked. "Are you alright?" Hoseok asked, kneeling in front of them, and trying to spot any potential injuries. 

"W-we're fine," Soobin said, seeing the way that the others were starting to relax. It wasn't like they didn't trust the police, or managers, but having BTS gathering around then gave them an extra layer of safety. 

"Are they done with the interview?" Jin asked the detective next to him, giving the detective a look that made sure he understood what answer was acceptable. "Yes, they're free to leave," the detective agreed. Jin nodded, gave a quick smile to the managers, and then leaned down to touch Yeonjun's arm. "Alright, let's get you guys out of here," he said comfortingly. "We're going to take you back to our dorm." 

BTS quickly had TXT standing, and ushered them out of the dorm. "Come on, Hoseokie can drive one van, I'll drive the other," Jin directed, tossing Hoseok a set of keys. 

TXT hesitated as they arrived at the vans, glancing at one another. "You can ride together in one," Yoongi said, instantly realizing that they were cautious to separate from one another. "No, it's fine," Beomgyu responded. "Taehyun and I can go in one, and hyungs and Kai can go in the other." Soobin, Yeonjun, and Kai all looked nervous, but they obeyed, and wandered towards the van Hoseok was driving. 

Jimin and Jungkook joined them in that van, while Namjoon, Taehyung, and Yoongi headed to the other. They all strapped in, and headed off, the members of TXT getting more tired as they drove. 

"Why don't you all take a nap once we get to the dorm," Namjoon suggested, seeing the way the younger idols were exhausted. "I don't really want to sleep," was Taehyun's immediate response. He winced at his own voice, hearing the tinge of fear that came with it. 

"You're safe," Taehyung told him, leaning over to touch Taehyun's shoulder. "Our dorm had more security, and I promise that nothing can get in there. You and Beomgyu-ah can have my bedroom, I'll bunk with Jimin, or Jungkook. Take today to decompress and relax, your schedules for the next two days have been moved, so just breathe for a while." 

Taehyun and Beomgyu both seemed to absorb the advice, their bodies relaxing a bit, and some of the tension leaving them. The drive after that went smoothly, everyone in the other van having taken the time to talk things out with TXT, and smoothing things over as best they could. 

They pulled into the parking structure for BTS's apartment building, and quickly got out. No one is BTS missed how TXT seemed to sigh in relief once they were all back together, and they all winced as they thought of how scared their dongseangs must've been. 

"Come on," Jin murmured, leading them up to the elevator. As soon as they arrived to the door, Jin unlocked it, and ushered everyone inside. "Are you hungry?" He asked as soon as the door was closed. "No, we're fine," Yeonjun responded, which made Jimin's eyes open wide for a second. They all knew that Yeonjun was one of the biggest eaters in TXT, sometimes matched by Soobin. He was constantly hungry, and they knew he hadn't eaten yet that day. 

"Ok," Jin said softly. "Why don't you go and get some sleep." All of TXT agreed quietly, and Namjoon led them off to Taehyung's bedroom, which Taehyung had hurried to clean up a bit. 

"Do you think they're really ok?" Jungkook asked quietly, eyes wide, and worried. Jin nodded, feeling sadness well up inside him for what the younger idols had gone through. "They'll be fine," he assured his maknae. "We just have to watch them." Jungkook nodded, and Hoseok took that chance to drag his maknae into a tight back hug. "Yah! Hyung!" Jungkook screeched, making Jin and Hoseok both laugh. "Awwww baby Kookie is worried for his baby brothers!" Hoseok cooed, making Jungkook mime throwing up, and the others snort in amusement. 

"I'm going to make some pancakes with as many chocolate chips as I can fit in," Jin said after a moment. "Hopefully that'll cheer them up, since I doubt they'll sleep for very long." 

No one spoke after that, knowing that their dongseangs would be frightened for a while, but they hoped they could soothe their fears, and help get them back to normal. After all, that was their responsibility as hyungs.

-Taehyun's Bad Day Gets Better-

Kang Taehyun was not having a good day. It had all begun at barely six in the morning, when Taehyun was woken up by a dumpster fire building at Big Hit Entertainment. That dumpster fire had consisted of a very clumsy staff member, who'd wrecked several pieces of studio equipment, and erased the four hours of work Taehyun had done the day prior in recording. 

"You have to come in," his manager told him apologetically. Taehyun rolled over, and screamed into his pillow. His manager allowed him to do so, not interrupting, and only speaking when Taehyun went silent. "It shouldn't take so long, we'll do our best to move it along fast," He assured. "You'll be using the same studio as Jimin though, since he has to re-record stuff as well." 

Taehyun groaned again, closing his eyes, and glaring at Beomgyu when he saw the elder laughing at him. "Schedule change?" Beomgyu asked, Taehyun chucking a pillow at him. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes," Taehyun said into the phone before hanging up. He looked back over at Beomgyu, and then noticed that the entire rooms attention was on him. "I have to go a re-record stuff," he announced, swinging his legs over to the ladder, and clambering down. 

"Have fun," Yeonjun told him, rolling back over and closing his eyes. "Good luck," Soobin said with a smile, making Taehyun smile a bit in return before setting to grabbing clothes. 

He would've gone in his pajamas, if only to make a passive aggressive statement about how he wanted to sleep, but he was going to be in the same studio as Jimin, so he had to at least put a bit of effort in. He selected a light pink sweater, and a pair of light wash jeans. The jeans had an artful rip on the left knee, and Taehyun liked how they settled on his legs and hips. 

He grabbed a mask as well, and headed into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his hair and teeth, deciding to shower that night instead of rushing through at the moment. Once his hair wasn't a complete rats nest, Taehyun headed into the kitchen. He didn't feel like making himself an actual breakfast, so he just grabbed a granola bar and a glass of water. As he ate, Taehyun scrolled through TXT's social media feeds, smiling as he noticed cute comments from MOA's encouraging them. Taehyun adored their fans, and it always made him feel better when he saw comments from them, no matter what was going on. 

Taehyun finished his granola bar in a few minutes, and swallowed down the glass of water before he headed to grab his shoes. He put his mask on, and headed out of the dorm. 

Luckiky for Taehyun, the walk to the Big Hit building wasn't that long, or else he wouldn't insisted on his manager picking him up. Taehyun liked to work out, just not when he was sleep deprived and annoyed. The streets were mostly empty, and Taehyun made a quick decision to stop along the way to get himself a smoothie. He would be stuck in a studio, trying not to embarrass himself for the next few hours, so Taehyun figured he deserved some sugar. 

He bought a strawberry banana smoothie, rocking back on the balls of his feet as he waited, and enjoying the quiet chatter of the other people inside the cafe. As soon as his smoothie came out, Taehyun thanked the employees quickly, and then continued on his way. The Big Hit building was only a few minutes walk from the cafe, so Taehyun sipped at his smoothie as he went, and figured he'd finish the rest of it as he recorded. 

Entering the building was louder than walking down the street, staff already arriving, and arranging schedules. Taehyun dodged a group of employees organizing a meeting, and took the elevator up to the correct floor. As soon as he got off, he hurried to the studio, and knocked before entering. 

"Hey, Taehyun-ah!" Jimin greeted him happily. The elder idol looked very cheerful to see him, and Taehyun smiled back. "Good morning, Jimin-hyung," Taehyun greeted in return. A throat cleared off to the side, and Taehyun glanced to see one of the vocal instructors waiting. Taehyun immediately bowed in greeting, offering the vocal instructor a polite smile. "Good morning Instructor-nim," he greeted. The instructor let out a quiet huff that made Taehyun blink, but he figured the man was just irritated at having to come in so early. 

"Let's get to recording," the man ordered. "Jimin first, that way he can get out of here quickly." Jimin blinked, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable at the tone the instructor was using. "Taehyun can go first," he said. "I don't mind waiting." The instructor brushed his words off, shaking his head, and waving his hand. "No. The kid can wait for his seniors. Get to it, we've got lots to do." 

Jimin stopped resisting, nodding, and sending Taehyun an apologetic look. Taehyun just brushed it off, heading over to the couch in the corner, and sitting down. At least he had time to drink his smoothie. 

Jimin started recording only a moment later, voice coming out sweet and clear as he sang. Taehyun was able to immediately get lost in the music, everything sounding amazing. It was one thing to watch his seniors perform, but actually being next to Jimin in the studio, and hearing him record was a level above that. Taehyun felt almost like he was intruding, even though he knew that was ridiculous. 

The vocal instructor made a few changes, directing Jimin to his best sound, and correcting him on his pitch when needed. Taehyun sipped at his smoothie as he watched, nodding his head slightly to the beat, and enjoying everything. 

After about half an hour, Jimin backed away from the mic, and the vocal instructor nodded. "Alright, that should be good!" He announced. "Come on kid, your turn." Taehyun winced at the tone the in tractor used when calling him, once again feel a bit uncomfortable. Jimin seemed to notice, and took Taehyun's place on the couch as Taehyun stood up. 

The vocal instructor looked at Jimin, confusion showing on his face. "You're good," he repeated. "You can leave now." Jimin smiled widely, and shrugged. "Yeah, but I haven't seen Taehyun-ah in a while, so I figured I'd stick around." The instructor gave him a look, but then shrugged it off, and turned back to the equipment. "Alright. Taehyun, take it from the top. I'll stop you when you're good." 

Taehyun nodded, and ran his hand through his hair to push it out form his face, leaning into the mic a bit, and listening for the music to start. As soon as he heard the best start to drop, Taehyun started to sing. He thought he sounded good, and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Jimin agreed with him. The BTS member was nodding along to the beat, a smile on his face, and eyes trained on Taehyun. Taehyun tried to sing as best he could, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"No!" The vocal instructor exclaimed loudly. "You're off. Start over." Taehyun winced at the rough rebuke, and quickly obeyed. He started over again, trying to fix whatever had been wrong with his voice before. He didn't hear anything, and that clearly annoyed the instructor as barely twelve seconds in the music was stopped. "Again!" The instructor yelled. Taehyun did so, and in his peripheral vision he could see the smile falling off of Jimin's lips. 

Jimin watched as Taehyun lost the spark in his eyes. As he was told to fix something he didn't know, Jimin could see him hunching over, getting more self conscious. It was annoying to Jimin, since he couldn't hear anything wrong with Taehyun's voice. Taehyun sounded incredible, and not only that, but the instructor wasn't actually giving him any corrections. Just telling someone to do things over did nothing to help them, not if they didn't know what they were doing wrong. 

Jimin sat in silence for a few minutes, wincing minutely every time Taehyun had to start over. He glanced at the clock, and bit his lip. He wanted to speak up, but he wasn't sure if he should. After all, this wasn't his recording session anymore. Jimin was nervous though, mostly about the way Taehyun was looking. He looked kind of like a kicked puppy, like he was begging to know what he was doing wrong. 

Taehyun could feel his throat getting more sore as time passed, the same notes driving him into a rut. Taehyun pushed out all the power he could, then he sang quietly, then he tried singing lower, higher, sweeter, more soulful. Nothing appeased the vocal instructor, and Taehyun felt like he wanted to cry. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, and if the instructor would just explain it to him, he could do bette! 

The thought rushed through his mind with the force of a bomb, and Taehyun's voice broke at the same second. He winced at the sound, and the instructor turned off the music, face angry. "Oh of course," he announced angrily. "The first halfway decent take we have, your voice cracks. Kid, you need to have more lessons." 

Tarhyun flinched at the criticism, and mumbled an apology. All he got in return was a scoff, and a worried look from Jimin. Taehyun wished that Jimin wasn't at the studio, it would make everything less embarrassing. The instructor shook his head, and restarted the music. "Again!" He ordered. 

Jimin shifted uneasily in his seat, biting his lip. He could see Taehyun growing more frustrated, and he was getting really nervous. He didn't want Taehyun to start to get too self conscious about his voice, not when it was beautiful as it was. Jimin was considering whether or not this vocal instructor just didn't like Taehyun. With the way he'd spoken to him, the dismissal, everything really, Jimin was starting to think that was the case. Taehyun didn't seem like he recognized the instructor personally, so Jimin was confused as to why the older man had a problem with the younger idol. 

Jimin silently promised to intervene the next time the instructor stopped Taehyun. Hopefully he could usher Taehyun out of the room, maybe feign an emergency with his group. He'd talk to Sejin afterwards, and see if he could schedule a different instructor for the recording sessions. 

Taehyun put everything he had into singing once more, editing his voice in different ways. He even tried putting an accent into it, just to see if that was what the instructor was looking for. He tried his best, he really did, and Taehyun honestly thought he sounded better many tries ago, but he wasn't the instructor. 

"STOP!" The instructor roared, making Taehyun flinch. "That was awful!" He was told. Taehyun flinched again as the instructor stood up, and tossed his hands up. "If you can't do it right, you should go home, maybe you'll be better tomorrow," snapped the irate instructor. Taehyun felt like crying, and he balled his fists up tightly. 

Jimin oepned his mouth, anger lancing through his heart, and was about to go off at the instructor. Right before he could, Taehyun spoke up, and Jimin leaned back to let the younger do as he wished. 

"If you'd tell me what I was doing wrong, I could be better!" Taehyun exclaimed. He tried to keep his voice as respectful as possible, and I shoes quickly before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. You just keep telling me to do it over, and over, and that it's not good enough. Please just tell me what part of it isn't good, and I'll fix it!" He gave the instructor his best begging eyes, hoping that it'd work, and he could get everything over with. He just wanted it over with, and to get out of the studio. 

The instructor rolled his eyes, sitting back down, and huffing. "That's the problem," he responded. Taehyun blinked, and the instructor rolled his eyes again. "You're the problem," he said, gesturing to Taehyun. "You don't understand anything, you're just a kid playing at being an idol. You've got the worst voice in your group, that's obvious to everyone, but you don't even work hard to fix it. You're not good enough to match the other in dancing either, and Heaven knows you can't match their visuals. I honestly don't know why you were put to debut with those other four." 

Taehyun's eyes stung with repressed tears as the insults hit home. Each one targeted one of his insecurities, and Taehyun bunched his shoulders in. "I-I'm not!" He exclaimed. "I'm not the worst vocalist. No one in TXT is a bad vocalist!" The instructor huffed, and gave Taehyun a pitying look. "Did your mother tell you that?" He asked sarcastically. Taehyun's mouth popped open, and a single tear started to fall. Then he was wrapped up in a hug, and Jimin shoved in front of him. 

"Don't ever talk to him like that again," Jimin said, his voice dark, and dangerous. Taehyun's eyes widened, and he could tell that the instructor was shocked as well. "You don't get to insult Taehyun like that!" Jimin yelled. "You cal him kid, but from where I am it looks like you're the kid. You're jealous because he's better than you will ever be, he's more successful than you could ever dream. Or maybe you're just a complete asshole who doesn't like him for some other reason. Whatever it is, I really don't care, but if you ever speak to him like that again I will have you fired. I'll spread whatever rumor is needed, I'll talk to every staff member and tell them exactly what you said, and how you made a young idol cry." 

The vocal instructor was leaning back in his chair, looking nervous, and even a bit scared. Jimin sneered at him, a sick sort of pleasure coming from making him look as frightened as Taehyun had. "Got it?" He demanded. The vocal instructor nodded, and Jimin leaned back. "Good," he snapped. "Now we're going to leave. Tomorrow there'd better be a different vocal instructor here for Taehyun to finish his recording. Don't try anything, because I'll be coming with him to make sure he's ok." Jimin grabbed Taehyun's arm, and tugged the younger idol out of the studio. 

Taehyun stumbled as they went, mind going blank from shock, and awe. "H-hyung y-you just-" Taehyun was cut off by Jimin slammed his hand into the elevators buttons, and turning to look Taehyun in the eye. "If anyone every talks to you like that again, tell me," Jimin said seriously. Taehyun immediately nodded, a blush rising up on his cheeks from the serious nature of his hyung. "He had no right to do that," Jimin continued. "You are an incredible vocalist, and dancer, and I don't even have to tell you that you've got amazing visuals. Got it?" 

Taehyun nodded silently, and Jimin stared him in the eyes for a minute longer before he pulled back. "Good," Jimin said quietly. "Now, important question time." 

Taehyun straightened up, biting his lip as he wondered what sort of important question he was going to be asked. He hoped it was nothing awkward, since Taehyun wasn't sure he'd survive any more embarrassment. Jimin gave him a sweet smile, and Tarhyun relaxed. "What kind of doughnut do you want?" Jimin asked him. 

The elevator opened right as Taehyun burst into laughter, giving every employee in the lobby a good view of Jimin grinning, and Taehyun cackling.

-Soobin's Bad Interview, Namjoon's Protective Streak- 

Soobin glanced around the venue, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. He'd been invited to an interview on an idol show, a smaller one than TXT usually did, but still pretty good. The invitation had been just for Soobin, and there were multiple other members of Kpop groups wandering around as well. 

Soobin searched for someone he knew, someone he knew personally anyway. He spotted EXO's Sehun at one corner of the room, NCT's Yuta getting his makeup done, Ateez's San chattering with a cameraman, and various other Kpop idols. So many of his seniors in the same place was making Soobin truly anxious, and he tried to keep out of everyone's way. 

That was, he tried until a hand wrapped around Soobin's forearm. Soobin yelped quietly at the sudden contact, and turned to see a smiling man in front of him. "Hey!" Namjoon greeted. Soobin relaxed, a smile growing on his face. He was very thankful that Namjoon was there as well, since he was sure he would be less anxious around his hyung. "Hello, Namjoon-hyung," he greeted in return. Namjoon scanned the room, noting all the people he knew. "Wow, they've got a lot of people here," he pointed out. Soobin hummed nervously in agreement. 

Namjoon seemed to notice his nerves, and patted Soobin's shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone here is nice," he comforted. "Well, Yuta-ssi can be a bit crazy, but that's mostly around Mark-ssi, and the rest of NCT." Soobin laughed quietly at the statement, and allowed Namjoon to lead him over to the row of chairs. 

The show began with introductions, and Soobin went last. As soon as introductions were done, they jumped into a few playful jests, and games of truth and dare. Soobin gave as good as he got, and managed to get Sehun to dance like a chicken in front of everyone. Of course, right after that he was dared to do another groups choreography in aegyo, so that went well. 

Soobin decided to man up, and gave a playful grin to the cameras. "I'll do..." He scanned his brain, trying to find a choreography he knew well enough to perform. His mind settled on one, and his smile got even bigger. "NCT's Ridin'." Yuta whooped from his seat, the others cheering Soobin on as he began dancing. 

It looked absolutely ridiculous with his cutesy antics, but that was the point, and after about a minute Soobin stopped. He was cheered back to his seat, the others looking red in the face from laughing at him. 

The interviewer was also amused, and took a moment to go over Soobin's performance as if it was a concert, making the other cackle. 

"Alright, let's move on," the interviewer said after a moment. "This section will be from this staffs, and mine comments and questions." He nodded, and a few staff members came up, and set up a table. They set down several colored jars on the table, each jar containing slips of paper. "Who wants to pick a jar?" He looked through the row of idols, and his eyes landed on Namjoon, who had thus far managed to avoid any embarrassment. 

"How about you, Namjoon-ssi?" He asked playfully. Namjoon laughed, and hopped up, approaching the jars. His eyes skirted over them, and he eventually selected the yellow jar. Turning it around to see who he'd picked, his eyes widened. 

"Ah! You got your hoobae!" The interviewer exclaimed. Namjoon nodded, and glanced at Soobin to grin at him. Soobin smiled back, and the interviewer waved for Namjoon to continue. "Alright, Namjoon-ssi! Go ahead and ask the questions!" 

Namjoon headed back to his seat, then pulled it out so he was sitting across from Soobin. He playfully acted like he was the interviewer, introducing Soobin, and getting the other idols to clap and cheer like audience members. 

"Alright, first question!" Namjoon announced with dramatic flare. He pulled out a slip of paper, and unfolded it. "Soobin, why were you chosen as the leader of Tomorrow by Together?" He read off. Soobin smiled at the question, and began to answer easily. "I was chosen as the leader because the company thought I was the best choice," he explained. "My members trusted me, and believed I was responsible enough for the role. Originally, I actually refused the position, but my members talked me into it." 

Namjoon sent him a proud smile, and the other idols made appreciative sounds. Namjoon rifled through the jar for another card, and pulled it out. His eyes scanned the paper, and then they widened. His head popped up, and he glanced at the interviewer, who was sitting proudly in his seat. "I'm sorry, where do you say these questions came from?" Namjoon asked. The other idols, and Soobin, all sat up a bit, curious about why Namjoon hadn't read the question. 

"The staff here, and myself," the interviewer told him. "Please read the questions, Namjoon-ssi." Namjoon gritted his teeth, and looked back at the paper, then back at Soobin. 

"Soobin, why do you eat so much, but not work out, aren't you worried about weight gains," read Namjoon a little tougher than before. The other idols jaws nearly dropped, and Sehun balled his fists. So that was the game the interviewers were playing. 

Soobin looked embarrassed at the question, swallowing before opening his mouth to answer. "I don't like going to the gym much," he started. "And I like snacks, but with the schedules TXT keeps for practices, it's easy to burn off calories. I do keep track of my diet, so I'm not particularly worried for my weight." Namjoon gave Soobin a proud look for his professional answer, and looked back at the jar suspiciously. 

"Pick, and read another, Namjoon-ssi," directed the interviewer. 

Yuta suddenly cut in, obviously feeling defensive of the younger idol being borderline bullied. "Why don't we do someone else's questions?" He suggested. The interviewer waved him off absently, gesturing for Namjoon to continue. "We'll run through a few more for Soobin-ssi, and then we'll move on," he said. "We have to get some good material if we end up cutting some things." 

Namjoon grabbed another slip of paper, and exhaled slowly to calm himself down. "Soobin," he read stiffly. "Do you ever annoy your members?" Soobin winced, turning the movement into a shrug. He could tell from the atmosphere that everyone was uncomfortable. The way that question was worded was just plain bad. "I mean, living together 24/7 we all annoy each other sometimes!" He tried to joke. "One time I did switch the sugar with the salt as a joke, that definitely annoyed them. And there have been tons of times they've pranked me!" 

Sehun broke in, the cameras focusing on him. Soobin was thankful, since it gave him a moment to compose himself better. "Oh, I remember this one time when Baekhyun-hyung filled my shoes with whipped cream!" Sehun said loudly, laughing. "I put tomatoes in his shoes the next morning!" 

Everyone laughed, and Soobin and Namjoon both joined in, though they could tell that the other was faking it. Namjoon plucked another slip of paper, and scanned over the words. Instantly, his face dropped, and he shifted to pick another. 

"No no no!" The interviewer called. "Read the one you chose!" Namjoon looked almost murderous, and the others all shifted in their seats, nervously waiting to see what the paper read. Soobin was the most nervous, obviously, and anxiety made his stomach roll as he waited for Namjoon to read the words from the paper. 

"Soobin, during the water park episode of TXT's show To Do, did you feel like a burden since your members had to help you around in the water?" Namjoon read off. 

Soobin lowered his eyes, and fidgeted uncomfortably. He swallowed, and tried to put aside emotion. "I don't like water," he said flatly. "I never have, and because of that, I never learned how to swim. My members understand that, and they were more than willing to help me." The interviewer cocked his head, speaking up much to the others annoyance. "That didn't answer the question!" The interviewer stated. "Please answer the question, Soobin-ssi! Honestly!" 

Soobin balled his fists under his seat, and opened up his mouth harshly. "At some points in time, yes, I did feel like a burden, but just because I cannot swim, does not mean I am a burden to TXT." 

The interviewer had the nerve to laugh right then, shrugging when he got startled, and angry stares from the surrounding idols. "I guess we uncovered some insecurities there!" He joked. Soobin stared at the ground, knowing that the cameras were craving more emotion from him, were taping every second he was vulnerable. Soobin hated it. 

"Alright, that's enough." Namjoon announced. He stood up, walked over to the main camera, and shut it off. Everyone watched him in shock, and didn't make a move as Namjoon turned off the other cameras. 

"What are you doing!?" The interviewer demanded, voice incredulous as Namjoon shut things down. Namjoon walked back in front of the interviewer, and stared him down. "You don't gave the right to mock, and insult my dongseang," he said strictly. "You're going to cut this section from the show, if you manage to air it at all. As soon as those cameras go back on, there will be no jars with those horrible, insulting questions. We will all play a few rounds of some other random game, and then you will finish the show my complimenting Soobin-ah. Got it?" 

His voice got progressively lower, and lower as he spoke, and by the end of his speech, the interviewer was leaning back nervously in his seat. "Yeah," was the agreeing squeak. Namjoon nodded, and watched as a few staff members approached to remove the jars, and deposit a pot, and a hammer. 

Namjoon nodded his permission, and sat down as the cameras turned back on. Instantly, everyone was smiling once more, and it was like nothing had ever happened. The interviewer did a quick review of the rules for the pot and hammer game, and then they started playing. Somehow, Soobin managed to win every round, and was declared the champion. 

"Well, I guess we know who the top idol here is!" The interviewer said cheerfully. Soobin looked a little shocked, and definitely overwhelmed, but the others applauded, and made lots of jokes to distract from his expressions. By the time the cameras cut off, they had enough material for the show, and the interviewer hurried off. 

"Fuck, he was seriously unprofessional," Sehun announced as soon as he was gone. Everyone nodded, and Namjoon pulled Soobin off to the side. 

"Are you alright?" Namjoon asked. "I'm sorry I read those questions, it should've stopped it when I saw the second one." Soobin quickly shook his head, a little shy and awkwardly. "No, it wasn't your fault at all. Thank you for standing up for me Namjoon-hyung, I never would've done that on my own." Namjoon smiled at him, and glared at the interviewer as he dashed past. "That was awful," he said distastefully. "He had no right to embarrass you like that. If anyone does that again, you need to stand up for yourself, and remind them that you're in charge." Soobin nodded, not really believing it, and Namjoon seemed to sense that. "I'm serious," he said. "These people can't do anything if you don't let them. You're going to have to do things that are uncomfortable, but if they're blatantly rude like that, you are under no obligation to humor them. Walk out, tell them off, I don't care what you do. BTS will always back you up if you're defending yourself. Ok?" 

Soobin nodded again, this time more confidently, and Namjoon gave him a quick hug. "Good. Now let's go and get some lunch, alright?" Soobin grinned, letting Namjoon lead him off, and already forgetting about the negative emotions he'd felt from the interviewers questions. 

-Beomgyu Frightened Of Thunder-

BTS and TXT were at a photo shoot together, rushing around, and trying to keep things organized. The photo shoot was outside, which was the big problem. 

"Come on!" Sejin was urging. "The rains almost here!" Everything was going too slowly, and Taehyung winced when a few droplets started falling. "Uhhh, correction hyung, it's here!" He called. Sejin rolled his eyes at the sass in Taehyung's tone, and then cursed when the rain actually started falling. 

"We'll continue this tomorrow!" He yelled over the chatter of the staff, and idols. "Everyone pack up!" Everyone stared moving, rushing to pack things up and avoid the rain. 

By the time things had actually been packed, it was downright pouring, and all of the idols were bunched together in a lump. "Come on!" Sejin called. "Let's go!" He led them over to the vans, ushering everyone inside. BTS took the first one, and TXT was supposed to go in the second, except that there was staff in that van. "Aren't there any other open vans?" Sejin yelled. "No! The equipment took up too much room!" A woman called back. 

"I can go with BTS-sunbaes!" Beomgyu offered above the sound of falling rain. Sejin nodded, and waved for him to go, while he stuffed a member of TXT into any open seat. 

Beomgyu rushed back to the first van, throwing open the door, and hustling in. He glanced up to find all eyes on him, and blushed a bit. "The other vans were full," he explained. "Too much equipment." BTS all nodded, and Jimin scooted over to the middle seat so Beomgyu could sit down. 

Jin, who was driving, looked up at the sky, wincing at how much rain was falling. "Everyone buckle up!" He called. "And get ready for a wet ride home!" 

He jokingly put the windows down, making everyone screech until they were back up. Beomgyu laughed loudly at the antics, and was quickly drawn in by Jimin offering to play tic tac toe on his phone. It was kind of relaxing, and Beomgyu couldn't feel nervous around his ridiculous hyungs. 

About fifteen minutes into their drive, things went wrong. There was a bright flash of light, and then just second later, a massive boom. 

Beomgyu flinched, his entire body shuddering as he ducked his head. His eyes were blown wide, and he could feel his muscles lock up. Beomgyu hated thunder, he'd always hated it. He tried to relax, telling himself that he couldn't freak out, not in a van with his seniors. 

"You ok, Beomgyu?" Jimin asked, poking his arm. Beomgyu faked a wide smile, and nodded. "I'm fine!" He stated. "The thunder startled me." Jimin nodded in understanding, laughing at Hoseok, who had also gotten startled by the thunder. 

Beomgyu took the teasing as a chance to escape, and pulled out his earbuds. "I'm going to take a nap," he said quietly. Jimin hummed in understanding before going back to teasing his hyung. Beomgyu quickly stuffed his earbuds into his ears, and turned up his music loud. It covered the sound of the rain, and Beomgyu hoped it would cover up the thunder. 

He pulled his hood up, and ducked his head down, cowering. Beomgyu just hoped that it didn't look like he was cowering on the outside as well. He tried to force himself to relax, the tunes in his ears helping. He shut his eyes tightly, and kept repeating in his mind that he was safe. 

It worked for a minute, but there was no way Beomgyu could remain calm once another massive boom of thunder echoed around. He let out a sharp sound from his throat, shivering, and tensing as another two booms followed in quick succession. It was too loud, and too close. Beomgyu balled his fists tightly under his thighs, and tried to stay still, and silent. It didn't work, the tears rising in his eyes were already burning, and slipping down before he could stop them. 

"Beomgyu?" Jimin asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" Beomgyu stayed silent, praying that Jimin would assume he was just sleeping, like he said he would be. 

"Beomgyu?" Namjoon called from the front passenger seat. "Is he alright?" Jin asked worriedly. Jimin made a small sound, and gently touched Beomgyu's shoulder. "Hey, Beomgyu-ah, can you look at hyung for a second?" Jimin asked gently. Beomgyu refused to, tightly shaking his head. Jimin carefully tugged down his hood, and exhaled roughly when he saw the tear tracks. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" 

Sounds of alarm echoed from the others in the van, the ones who couldn't see Beomgyu, but Jimin ignored them. Beomgyu remained silent, trembling slightly out of anxiety for the next time- 

And then it happened again, a massive clap of thunder. Beomgyu let out another whimper, flinching, and dived into Jimin's chest. Jimin caught him instantly, his arms coming up to wrap around Beomgyu. "Whoa," Jimin gasped. "Is it the thunder? Are you scared of thunder?" Beomgyu nodded stiffly, not seeing any point in concealing it anymore. His mind was full of blind panic, and he tried to shut his eyes as if it'd help him. Jimin started smoothing his hair down with one hand, using the other to keep Beomgyu pinned against him. 

"Alright, it's ok, don't worry. We'll be home soon, ok?" Jimin winced as the thunder came yet again, and caused Beomgyu to cower further into his chest. "You're ok," Jimin repeated. "Hyung, how long until we're home?" Jin glanced at the GPS app he was using to get them back to their dorm. "Twenty minutes," he answered, knowing that to someone as obviously scared as Beomgyu, it would feel like forever. 

Jimin sighed, and continued to rub Beomgyu's back gently. "Alright, we'll be home soon, and then you can curl up, and listen to some music or something. How about that?" He asked quietly. "You can stay over at hyungs dorm for the night, I'm sure no one will mind." 

Beomgyu didn't really seem to be listening, but he was calming down a little just from the tone Jimin was using, so he kept going. "We'll make Yoongi-hyung make you some hot chocolate, and see how red he gets when everyone compliments him," Jimin joked. "And if you play your cards right, you might be able to rope the others into a big slumber party in the living room. Taehyungie and I are masters at building blanket forts." 

Jimin knew that despite his words, it wouldn't take any cards for Beomgyu to get the others into the living room they were all feeling protective over the younger idol, and would do whatever they needed to to make sure he felt safer. He saw the lightening outside the window, and tugged Beomgyu in closer, squeezing him when the thunder hit, and a shiver ran through Beomgyu's body. 

Suddenly, a hand tapped Jimin's shoulder, and he glanced up to see that Yoongi was holding out a pair of headphones. "Noise canceling," Yoongi said quickly. "I forgot I had them in my bag." Jimin took them, and Yoongi quickly connected them to his playlist. Jimin gently removed Beomgyu's earbuds, and pressed the headphones onto him. 

Almost immediately, Beomgyu's body relaxed a little bit, and he leaned further into Jimin. Yoongi turned the volume on the headphones up a bit, and smiled. "There." 

The others, who had stayed quiet so as not to overwhelm Beomgyu, softly began to speak. "Is he alright?" Hoseok asked. Jimin brushed a hand over his hair, smoothing it away from his face. "He's fine," he responded. "He's obviously scared of thunder though." They all nodded, and Taehyung leaned over. "What do you have him listening to?" He asked Yoongi curiously. Yoongi smiled, and showed Taehyung the screen of his phone. He was listening to a large album of BTS's songs. At the moment, it was playing Dionysus. "You don't think you should play some calmer songs?" Taehyung asked, scanning the playlist. Yoongi just shrugged, putting his phone back into his pocket. "He seems to be enjoying it," he responded. 

When the next clap of thunder hit, all of them tensed, worried for the young idol cuddled into Jimin's chest. Luckily though, the headphones seemed to work. Beomgyu had his eyes squeezed closed, so he didn't see a thing, and he remained relaxed. Jimin kept track of his heart rate, and watched his breathing just in case he freaked out again. 

"He's fine," Jimin said softly. "I think he's falling asleep." They all sighed in relief, leaning back in their seats a little bit. "I didn't think he would be so scared of storms," Jungkook pointed out, fidgeting slightly. "Neither did I," Hoseok sighed. "Storms are kind of a weird thing to be scared of." 

Taehyung turned around, and smacked his hyungs arm from his seat. 

"Don't be mean," he scolded. "You're scared of like everything!" The others laughed as Hoseok pouted, and then Yoongi butted in. "Alright, let's not mock Hoseok," he said with a joking tone. "At least we know now, and the next time this happens, we'll be prepared to deal with it." They all made noises of assent and then Namjoon's phone suddenly rang. 

Namjoon pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the device in slight comfusion for a moment, before he answered the call. "Hello, what's up Soobin-ah?" He asked. Soobin sounded worried when he spoke, "Namjoon-hyung, is Beomgyu alright?" Namjoon winced, remembering that TXT definitely knew of Beomgyu's fear, and was likely freaking out over their members health. 

"He's alright," Namjoon told the other idol. "He's got Yoongi-hyungs noise canceling headphones on, and he's doing well. He was a bit frightened earlier though." Soobin sighed in relief, and then Yeonjun came over the phone. 

"I'm sorry that we sent him with you," the eldest in TXT apologized. "We didn't know what was happening until he was gone." Namjoon smiled, and shook his head. "It's fine, don't apologize," he assured. "We're probably going to keep Beomgyu with us tonight, the storms getting bad, and Jin-hyung just wants to get home." Yeonjun hummed in understanding, and relayed the information to the others. "Alright, we don't gave an early practice tomorrow, so everything will be fine," Yeonjun murmured, almost to himself. He spoke up louder then, "Make sure he has lots of blankets tonight. Beomgyu likes to literally make a neat to curl up in when he's scared. Its really cute, honestly. And try not to give him sugar, because that keeps him up, and that's a bad thing during storms." Namjoon hummed to show that he was taking in the information, and Yeonjun sighed again. "I'm glad that he's alright, thank you for taking care of him," Yeonjun thanked. 

Namjoon chuckled. "You don't have to thank me," he responded. "We'll make sure that he stays safe. Your practice tomorrow begins at 0900, right?" Yeonjun hummed in confirmation. "Yup," he said. Namjoon smiled, and nodded. "Alright, we'll drive him up to Big Hit tomorrow morning. We've got some vocal stuff going on, so it won't be a bother at all. See you tomorrow, Yeonjun-ah. Sleep well!" 

Yeonjun returned the sentiment quickly, and Namjoon hung up the phone, leaning back, and appreciating the silence. "Yeonjun good with Beomgyu staying for the night?" Jin asked, making sure he'd understood the half of the conversation he could hear. "Yup, and told me to give him lots of blankets," Namjoon said in amusement. 

That statement made Taehyung whoop, and he leaned back to grin widely at Hoseok and Jungkook. "You know what that means!!" Taehyung screamed. "BLANKET FORT!!!" Hoseok called at the same time. Jimin smacked his soulmates head, glaring slightly. "Noise cancelling headphones are good, but they aren't magic," the elder singer reminded. "Try to keep it down at least a little bit." 

Taehyung smiled sheepishly, and nodded, mouthing an apology. The others quickly began to organize plans for building their perfect blanket fort, and chattering about what to do once they got back to their dorm. 

Namjoon turned the radio on quietly, the music relaxing everyone. Within a few minutes, they were all singing along quietly. Beomgyu was still curled up on Jimin's chest, and Jimin continued to rub his back as he hummed along with the radio. It was a much more relaxed atmosphere than it had been before, which made them all feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, all of those sucked, but I'm out of ideas, so I guess this is the end!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading, and stay safe and health wherever you are!!!! Have a terrific day/night everyone!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka P.


	41. Rules For Requesting

Hello!! This isn't a real chapter, and I'm very sorry about that, but this is important for those of you who request things. 

I've got a new set of rules/reminders that anyone who wants to request anything has to follow!! Please make sure to follow the rules, and remember the reminders when requesting! Thank you!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

1.) Please make sure to include in your request the group, the member(s) you want it focused on, what type of situation you want the member(s) to be in, any specific details you might want, and if you want/mind the other group being in the chapter.   
2.) Please remember that I reserve the right to deny any requests which I am not comfortable with. This includes explicit themes such as most graphic violences, drug use, and anything more smutty than making out. If you request mature themes such as these, I will respond back asking to downplay these into something I am more comfortable with, or I will deny writing the request.   
3.) Please do not repeatedly hound me about your request if I do not get it out within your preferred time frame. Doing so will result in me being even slower in getting your request out.   
4.) Please do not message me titling me derogatory names for not getting your request out within your preferred time frame. If you do, your request will not be finished. I will inform you of this, and afterwards you will be blocked. I will not share your name with anyone, because I do not believe in spreading negativity through this site.   
5.) Please let me know what you think of your request once I've published it. I always worry about not doing your ideas justice, and if my chapter is bad, or not what you wanted, please let me know and I will 100% rewrite it for you. 

Thank you so much to everyone for reading this, and please have a terrific day/night wherever you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	42. Drunk BTS Means Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello my friends who I have disappointed for far too long!!!!! This is, yet again, really really short, because my brain is fried from tenth grade stuff😭😭 unfortunately a lot of chapters all be shorter from now on because of time constraints. I do hope you can forgive my writing speed, and the lack of requests I've been putting out, I promise I'm working as hard as I can!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

Now, BTS did not normally get drunk. They were used to having schedules of practices, lessons, public appearances, and other things that would suck with a hangover. There were a few occasions though, when they let themselves go. Right after another successful award show where BTS had collected three awards, they were headed back to their dorm. 

"Hyuuuung!" Jimin called, making most of the car look at him. He sighed, and then grinned as he corrected himself. "Eomma!" Jin sighed from behind the wheel, and rolled his eyes. "Yes Minnie?" He asked. Jimin grinned his success, and leaned forwards until his face was right by Jin's ear. "We don't have any schedules tomorrow," he began, making the entire car shift at his tone. It was the one Jimin used when he had an idea he wanted to convince them to try. Sometimes the ideas were amazing, and sometimes they ended up with someone either in the hospital or being scolded by Bang PD. 

"Yes..." Jin prompted, wanting to get whatever it was over with. "Can we drink tonight?" Jimin asked, turning on the full pout and puppy dog eyes. "We haven't been able to get drunk in months, and we finally have time soooooooo...?" Jin thought it over, and glanced back to see that Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook looked fully on board with the plan. That wasn't unexpected, but Yoongi also looked like he was fine with it, and so Jin looked over at Namjoon. "Well?" He asked. Namjoon grinned, and Jimin groaned. "Appa's just going to say no!" Jimin whined, his words making Namjoon give him a smack to the head. "I'm currently wondering if you're not already drunk," Namjoon pointed out, which made the entire car laugh at Jimin. 

"Fine, you all can get as drunk as you want," Namjoon agreed. "But all phones must be turned in so that no one does anything stupid." Everyone instantly thought of the memorable V-Live where Jungkook had gotten drunk, and the boy himself blushed a bit as he thought of it as well. 

"What games should we play??" Taehyung asked eagerly, leaning up in his seat so that he was closer to his soulmate. "Hmmm..." Jimin hesitated, and Hoseok jumped in. "Let's do truth or dare," he said with a grin. "That's not a drinking game," Yoongi responded, proving to everyone that he was actually listening in. 

Hoseok's got darker, and the look made everyone who caught him wince. "One shot everytime you get asked truth or dare," he responded. Taehyung and Jungkook cheered, while Jimin hugged Hoseok. "Do we have enough alcohol at the dorm?" Namjoon called back, making a loud echo of 'yes' come from the car. 

"Really wanna ask how they know, but really don't want to know," Jin muttered to Namjoon, both of them chuckling quietly. 

Jin pulled off the main road, heading back to BTS's dorm with barely any effort. It was muscle memory by now, and Jin sighed as they got close enough that he could see the building. "Alright, Yoongi and I will grab snacks, maknaes get the drinks, Hobi set up the living room how you want, and Joonie help Hobi, got it?" There was a chorus of affirmatives, and a groan from Yoongi which Jin assumed meant he was onboard. 

As soon as Jin had parked, the members were practically flying from the car, Namjoon being tugged along by Hoseok as he yelled about a pillow fort. Yoongi and Jin watched them, the two eldest nearly collapsing in laughter when they saw Jungkook trip Taehyung to be the first in the door. Of course Taehyung then grabbed Jimin, making the two soulmates fall right over into Namjoon, who tugged Hoseok to the ground with him when he fell. 

"Honey the kids are trying to kill each other again," Yoongi groaned when Jimin smacked Taehyung for dragging him down. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure they'll live," Jin responded, heading up the steps, and going directly for the kitchen. 

Yoongi joined him after a few moments, and they fell into a quiet routine together. Jin fetched some chips, and crackers while Yoongi got bowls, and then they worked side by side to cut up fruits and place them all onto a platter. "How drunk are you going to let them get?" Yoongi asked as they finished the last of the apples, making Jin sigh. 

"As drunk as they want," was his response, to Yoongi's slight shock. Jin smiled at the younger, and went to grab some bottles of water. "They haven't a gotten a chance to wind down in a while, none of us have. We can all drunk as much as we want tonight, well, not enough that there's alcohol poisoning, but you get the idea." Yoongi smiled, and nodded, grabbing the large bowls as he and Jin headed into the living room. 

Inside, Hoseok and Namjoon had covered the floor in cushions and blankets, everything looking soft. The table was untouched, and Jin and Yoongi settled all the food down there. "Alright!" Hoseok exclaimed. "Now we've just got to wait for the maknaes, and then we can have some fun!!" 

A moment later, the maknaes streamed out, all holding bottles of liquor with giant smiles on their faces. "Here we go!" Jimin called, depositing two bottles onto the table. Hoseok grinned, glancing at what they had. Each maknae was carrying a bottle of soju, and Taehyung had found a large bottle of vodka. Hoseok snatched the blue plastic from the maknae, and held it up. "A shot of vodka for truth, and a shot of soju for a dare!" He announced, making everyone but Namjoon cheer. Jin even took part, relaxing, and enjoying the air that was surrounding them all. 

They all sat down around the table, and quickly Hoseok poured a few shots of each drink. "Alright, who's first?" He asked wickedly. His gaze landed on Jimin, who grinned right back at him, and snatched a shot of soju. He downed it quickly, making them all cheer again. 

"I dare you to show us your worst selca," Hoseok said, making Jimin wince. He grabbed his phone from the box Namjoon had put them all in, cringing as he unlocked it. "I hate you so much Hyung," Jimin said as he revealed a photo. It was clearly one taken by surprise, and Jimin had bedhead, no makeup, and was scratching his nose. "It wasn't supposed to be a selca," Jimin said through their laughter. 

"Oh you're so lucky that Joon-hyung banned posting tonight!" Jungkook screamed, making Jimin glare at the maknae. 

"Alright then there's no one else to choose but Jungkook for my turn!" Jimin called loudly, making everyone laugh at Jungkook's worried face. The maknae glanced between the shot glasses, silently debating what would embaress him more. After a moment, he snatched up a shot of vodka, and slammed it back. 

Jimin booed loudly, but leaned back with a grin all the same. "Who is the best cuddler?" Jimin asked, obviously expecting the answer to be himself or Taehyung. Jungkook thought for a second, and then an evil idea crossed his mind. "Why, Sanha of course!" He said loudly, making Taehyung scream. "What!?" The second youngest exclaimed. "That's not fair! You've never even cuddled with him!!" 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, and scoffed dramatically. "I totally have," he replied. "At an award show one time, he slipped and hurt his ankle. I picked him up for a minute and he was so tired he just kind of snuggled up. He was so cute, and he had this baby face that I just wanted to squish and-" Hoseok cut him off. "Alright then," the dancer laughed. "I guess we know who can activate Kookie's hyung instincts now." 

Jungkook stuck his tongue out at a pouting Jimin, and turned to Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung, your turn!" He said cheerfully. Yoongi didn't waste a second in pounding back a shot of vodka, making Jungkook frown. "I was gonna make him wear cat ears," The maknae muttered, and Jin laughed. "That's exactly why he picked truth," the eldest responded. 

"Alright, whatever!" Jungkook grinned determinedly, and leaned forwards. "Who do you want to hug the most?" Yoongi raised a single eyebrow at the question, eyes going over each member individually. "Namjoon," he said after a moment. They all grinned, and Namjoon put on a cute smile just to coo at the elder man. Yoongi pushed his face away, and then looked over at Jin. "Taehyung," he said, enjoying the way everyone cheered, and Taehyung looked happy at being picked.

Taehyung swallowed a shot of soju, grinning as he placed the empty glass back on the table. "Give me your worst, Yoongles-hyung," he challenged. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the nickname, and then thought for a second. "Call a random person and ask them if they got the package," He dared. "Keep it going for as long as you can." 

Taehyung's grew more, and he fetched his phone. He shut his eyes firmly, and scrolled through his contacts, tapping a random one, and tugging it up to his ear. 

"Hello?" A voice they all knew said, making Hoseok and Jungkook squeal with laughter. It was Choi Beomgyu, one of their juniors. "Did you get the package?" Taehyung asked in a slightly deep voice. "Ummm..." Beomgyu sounded adorably confused, and they could almost imagine him cocking his head slightly. "Did you get the package?" Taehyung repeated in a more urgent voice. "Tell me now, and don't open it if you did. Wait for my directions." Beomgyu sounded like he was frowning then, and they all held hands over their mouths to avoid laughing. "Is this one of Yeonjun-hyung's friends again?" Taehyung gave a very dramatic sigh. "Who is Yeonjun?" He asked, making his voice even lower. "Did you tell someone about our deal?" He grinned, shushing Jimin desperately when the vocalist snorted. "What deal?" Beomgyu demanded, his voice getting higher pitched as he got more confused. "I have no clue how this is, and I'm trying to sleep!" Taehyung growled right into the mic. "We had a deal, and it will go through. Even if I need to-" He was suddenly cut off by a loud noise on Beomgyu's side of the phone, and then another voice came on. 

"Who is this?" It was Soobin, the leader of TXT, and Beomgyu's hyung. With a short glance at the others, Taehyung quickly decided to keep it going, and answered in the same growling voice as before. "Did you get the package?" He said loudly, inserting anger into his tone. That proved to be a mistake when Soobin started yelling. 

"Whoever this is had better hang up right now!" Soobin commanded in a tone they had never heard from the younger idol. "I will track your phone number down if you continue this. You've woken up my sick and tired dongseang for this nonsense, and I don't take my members safeties lightly. Don't call him again," Taehyung covered his mouth, and Jin quickly leaned over to hang up. 

"Oh crap Soobinie's maaaaaaaad," Jungkook whispered, fidgeting. "Well I would be too if someone woke up my dongseang," Jin put out, and Taehyung sighed. "Alright, Namjoon-hyung!" The younger said loudly. 

Namjoon took a shot of soju, making Taehyung grin. "I dare you to call Soobin-ah and ask him if his refrigerator is running," Taehyung dared evilly. Namjoon's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He asked. "No way, he's already mad." Jin hesitated, and the others were clearly on the fence as well. "Why don't you do Kai-ah instead?" Hoseok burst out. "Ok, Kai then!" Taehyung easily changed. Namjoon nodded, and grabbed his phone, clicking on the maknae of TXT's contact. 

Hueningkai answered on the second ring, making them all grin. "Namjoon-hyung?" The younger asked. "Hey, Kai!" Namjoon greeted. "I've got a question to ask." There was the sound of someone sitting up, and then Kai responded. "Of course! What is it?" Namjoon put on a low voice, making it sound super serious as he asked, "Is your refrigerator running?" There was silence for a few seconds, and then a smattering of steps, and then words. "Yup!" Kai answered. "It's all good and cold! Why, is yours not working?" 

The innocence of the maknae made them all burst out laughing, only confusing poor Kai more and more as he listened to them. "Hyungs?" Kai asked, making them all laugh more. "Umm...ok then..." Kai whispered to himself, sounding utterly lost. "I'm just gonna hang up now. If you're having trouble with your refrigerator you might want to call someone to check it out or something." With that wisdom, the maknae hung up the phone, and then BTS nearly crying with laughter. 

"I-I feel bad for laughing now!" Jimin choked out. "He was so earnest trying to help!" Namjoon tossed his phone back, and took another shot of soju. That immediately passed into everyone taking random shots, and it was only after they stopped chattering about how adorable TXT was (which took almost twenty minutes) that they actually got back t the game of truth or dare. 

They were all reasonably tipsy by then, and got progressively drunker when Hoseok decided to have everyone take a shot every round. Every round passed with giggles, jokes, and sometimes random stories that everyone knew, but laughed at all the same. It was a warm atmosphere, and they snacked as they went. 

"Jin-hyungie," Jimin called, leaning forwards, and taking a shot of soju before he even spoke. "I dare you to call a random person on your contact list and ask them if their refrigerator is running!" 

Jin frowned, and Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You just stole Namjoon and Taehyung's dares," the rapper pointed out, to which Jimin responded with the middle finger. "Oh well then we're going to confuse three people tonight!" He announced cheerfully. Jin took a shot along with the others, and grabbed his phone. 

He clicked on a random number, waiting for it to ring a few times before the person picked up. "Hello?" A drowsy voice questioned. The members of BTS nearly exploded from laughter when they realized that Jin had called Yeonjun. 

"Is your refrigerator running?" Jin asked, before his mind stumbled a bit, and he changed his question. "I mean, did you get the package?" He laughed right into the phone, and waited along with the others as Yeonjun puzzled over his words. "Ummmm..." Yeonjun took another moment, making them all turn red in the face from controlling their laughter. "Yeah our fridge is working, Kai was asking about that earlier too..." He sounded utterly confused, and Namjoon shoved Hoseok, who had started giggling. "About the package, I'm pretty sure we haven't gotten anything today. Why?" 

Jin blinked, and looked at Taehyung. "Because there's something in it," he said brilliantly, easily confusing Yeonjun even more. "Alright then..." Yeonjun murmured. "I'm going back to sleep. Good luck with your refrigerator and package." He hung up then, and Jin very nearly dropped his phone on the table from how hard he was laughing. 

Hoseok grabbed the phone from his hyung, and stuffed it into Jungkook's hands. "Now you've gotta calm either Soobin, or Taehyun!" The dancer commanded. "And someone else has to do whoever you don't choose!!" 

Jungkook stared at the device, and then clicked on Taehyun's contact. It rang several times, and Jungkook drowned when it went to voice mail. He called back, and then again, and again, and again. Either Taehyung had shut his phone off, or he was very resolutely ignoring them. 

Finally, after the sixth call back, Taehyun answered. "I swear to my collection of BTS memrobellia which I will never admit exists if you ask me about the refrigerator I will slap you with a fish," Taehyun threatened right off the bat. Jungkook stared at the phone, giggling drunkenly for a moment. "So I'm guessing it is running?" He asked. 

Taehyun hung up on them. 

Jungkook passed the phone back to Hoseok, and pointed at him. "Alright hyung, you've got Soobin!!" Hoseok stared at the phone, and grinned. "Alright, let's do this!" He cheered. He took a shot, and laughed as everyone followed his lead before he called the leader of TXT. 

Soobin didn't answer on the first call, but on the second he picked up on the third ring. "Who is this?" He asked grouchily, clearly having been asleep just like Yeonjun and Taehyun. Hoseok quickly tried to sound sober, and coughed lightly. "Sir, I'm from the maitanence company," he began. "I've been getting calls about there being some work to be done." There was a slight rustling, probably Soobin sitting up, and then the younger idol sounded more awake. "Maitanence? On what?" He asked curiously. Hoseok grinned. "Your refrigerator, sir," he replied gleefully. "There's been reports that it's not running." 

They all waited to see what Soobin would do, and a few seconds ticked by before they had an answer. 

Soobin exhaled roughly, and then let out a scream that was directed at the other people in his dorm. "SOMEONE COME HERE AND GET THE PHONE BEFORE I COMMIT MURDER!" He screeched, making Hoseok quickly hang up in fear of Soobin hunting him down. 

"Oh shit he's maaaaaaaaad!" Jimin crooned, making them all burst back into giggles. Hoseok put the phone back down, and stared at the blank TV screen. "I'm tired," he suddenly complained, feeling his eyelids droop. "Goodnight." 

He fell over onto a lap, knocking that person over, and that continued in a circle until the entirety of BTS was cuddled up. 

"We should apologize to TXT in the morning," Namjoon called out. "Mmm," Jin hummed in agreement. "But first sleep..." They all drifted off easily, not knowing that back at TXT's dorm, Yeonjun and Taehyun were trying to convince Soobin not to hunt down his seniors, Beomgyu was still trying to sleep while wondering what was in the package, and Kai was checking the refrigerator every half hour to make sure it was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok then this is only 3,000 words and it took so long to write it's not even funny😭😭😭. School is kicking my butt, so I'm really sorry for the shortness and literally everything else about this. I'll try to update again as soon as possible!! Have a delightful day/night wherever you are💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	43. BTS Jimin Death Threats (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, General Kenobi!!!! Random note: y'all have panic attacks to thank for me updating this chapter today!! I got sent home from school because of a bad panic attack, that got me to pass out in the nurses office, so I was sent to bed for the day. Good news is that I got this done, but I'm also really sorry for the length of this chapter!!!!!!!!!! This is especially for a new reader, and commenter, who made me feel really special with their words on AO3!!!!!

Idols were always told when they first began not to read hate comments. It was something that had caused the spiral of many beloved artists, and some had even taken their own lives. Everyone who heard about the depression caused by hate comments would instantly think of Jonghyun, a member of SHINee who had tragically committed suicide. For high profile groups such as NCT, Blackpink, Girls Generation, Ateez, and Got7, they were constantly avoiding hate comments from people who made accounts on sites specifically to abuse idols. But none had more hate comments than BTS, which wasn't too unexpected considering they were the biggest band in the world. 

Of course, they knew like everyone else to avoid hate comments. It was ingrained in them to skip past the angry emojis, the laughs about how they looked, how fat they were, how terrible. It drained them to know how many people disliked them just because, but it could always be healed by reading their ARMY's comments. Well, it could usually be healed with ARMY's comments. Sometimes...sometimes there were bigger things, things that couldn't just be skipped past, or ignored. Threats to harm idols came every so often, but threats to kill an idol weren't so common. 

Jimin stared at the screen in front of him, fidgeting nervously. Like the others, he didn't make a habit of looking for hate comments, but on his most recent post there was a huge string of comments. It all originated from a single post, "I can't wait till Park Jimin gets shot." Combined with a bunch of emojis. The threat itself chilled Jimin, but as he scrolled through the other comments, he noticed that there were more people joining in. ARMY's were telling them off, but Jimin counted five netizens who were plotting his death. 

He shook his head, it wasn't serious, and Jimin knew it. There was no way that any of these anonymous people could actually get to him, or any of his members. BTS was well protected. 

"DINNER TIME!" Jimin suddenly heard yelled, jolting a little from his spot. He glanced at the door, only to be spooked by the sound of bed springs behind him. 

"Come on Minnie!" Taehyung screamed, making Jimin whip around. "How long have you been in here?!" Jimin demanded, completely shocked at the appearance of his best friend. Taehyung gave him a massive grin, and waved his phone in the air. "Like an hour," he responded. "I've just been watching Eunwoo's new drama." Taehyung pouted a little bit, flashing Jimin an image from where he'd paused the drama. "Totally unfair how handsome he is." 

Jimin laughed, very glad that Taehyung hadn't been paying attention to what Jimin was doing. If Taehyung knew about the threats, he would definitely push for more security to be placed around them. Jimin didn't think it was that serious, and he didn't want to worry his soulmate either. "Don't worry you're like, at least half as attractive as Eunwoo," Jimin comforted with a grin, making Taehyung squeak. Then the taller idol leaned forwards, squinting at the computer screen in front of Jimin. "Ooooh are you reading ARMY's comments?" He asked brightly. "I wanna read!" 

Jimin immediately leaned back, and slammed the laptop closed. He could feel his breath picking up a little bit, and forced himself to project a calmer aura. "It's dinner time TaeTae," he reminded. "Let's get going before Jin-hyung-"

The door opened, surprising Jimin for a second time, and revealing Kim Seokjin standing at the door holding a spatula. "Dinner time," Jin said, raising his eyebrows when neither of them moved, still to shocked to do so. "If you don't want an indent of this spatula on you, you'd better get moving." 

It only took him waving the spatula a little bit to get Taehyung and Jimin out of the room. Neither of them would risk Jin's wrath, not after Hoseok had one time, and the makeup noonas almost killed him for the spatula mark on his arm. 

Jimin was slightly glad for his hyung though, since it had clearly made Taehyung forget all about reading the comments. They rushed down the hallway and sat at the table, where everyone else was already eating. 

"Phone down, Yoongi," Jin said as he walked in right after them, the spatula being placed on the counter. Yoongi frowned, but put his phone into his pocket. "I'm working on a new track," he said, a tiny note of petulance entering his tone. Jin just sighed, and started serving himself some of the food. "When aren't you working on a new track?" He responded. Hoseok laughed quietly at the way Yoongi frowned, but was unable to say anything back. 

With everyone finally paying attention to eating, Jin settled into his meal. They weren't exactly talking as they ate, but everyone could tell that they were having little conversations in their own languages. From Taehyung and Jungkook plotting a prank (they were testing their chopsticks to see how far they could launch food) to Namjoon silently running over their schedule (separating different types of food for different days) and Hoseok moving his feet around absentmindedly to some new choreography. None of them were perfectly still, but it was comfortable, and so them. 

Jimin found himself relaxing more, settling his mind, and quietly telling himself to forget about the death threats. None of them were serious, Jimin would be fine. 

Suddenly a piece of meat hit his arm, and Jimin whipped around to Taehyung, who was snickering. "He did it!" Taehyung exclaimed, pointing right at Jungkook. Jungkook gave Taehyung a startled stare, and pouted. "Traitor," he muttered before Jimin starts pelting him with food, and the maknae dived behind Hoseok. 

Hoseok just laughed, and made a game out of catching the pieces of food in his mouth. Instantly, Jimin and Taehyung started launching them in high arches, everyone cheering when Hoseok managed to land one. 

"You brats are cleaning this up," Yoongi said, eyes narrowed. None of them cared, they could see the amusement glittering in the second eldest's eyes. And they knee that it would inevitably be Jin cleaning up the floor, since the elder would just get frustrated with all of them and kick them out. 

Suddenly a phone went off, and Hoseok startled, letting the piece of meat hit him square in the forehead, and fall over onto Jungkook's head. Jungkook squeaked, and then hurried back to his seat to stare at Namjoon. "Hyung, that's your phone," he reminded when Namjoon made no move to answer it. Namjoon blinked, and reached for his napkin. Totally confused, the others just watched until Jin sighed, and grabbed Namjoon's phone from the man's pocket. "Go to sleep, Joonie," he ordered fondly. "You're acting like a zombie." 

Namjoon just laughed, and shook his head. "Hoseok," Jin called, grinning as Hoseok bounded up, and dashed over to Namjoon's side of the table. Namjoon tried to protest, but against the sunshine it was impossible, and he was tugged up and out of the room. 

Jin answered Namjoon's phone easily, sending the maknaes and Yoongi a grin when he caught them laughing. 

"Kim Seokjin," Jin answered cleanly, waiting for a moment. They all heard words being spoken over the phone, and it was Sejin from the sounds of it. All of them looked at one another, curious as to what was going on. It was probably a schedule change, or else Sejin wouldn't have called them so late. 

"Yes, I'll let him know," Jin said, sighing. "Thanks for calling, Hyung. Yeah. Joonie's sleeping," Jin laughed as their manager probably made a complaint about Namjoon working himself too hard, and then traded a few pleasantries before he hung up. 

"Sooooooo??" Jungkook and Taehyung asked in unison, leaning in close enough that Jin smacked their heads back. "Yah, your breath stinks," the eldest complained. "Hey!" Taehyung exclaimed, pouting until Yoongi leaned closer. Taehyung let him, slightly confused, and then frowned as Yoongi recoiled before he got within smelling distance. "He's right," Yoongi said, straight faced. "I can smell the skunk smell from over here." 

Jimin, Jin, and Jungkook all laughed at Taehyung as he pouted more, before they refocused. "Jiminie," Jin directed. "You've got a solo shoot tomorrow. It's just a small interview, like an hour of filming. You've basically just got to go on and play a few games." 

Jimin groaned, but nodded, leaning back in his seat and letting his head fall on Jungkook's chest. "But that means I've gotta get up early!" He complained. Jungkook shoved him off, and Jimin whined as he came to a stop on the floor. "Then you'd better go to bed now," Jin replied, completely nonplussed at the maknaes antics. 

Jimin whined more, but eventually slunk up. "Oooookkkkk," he said, drawing out the syllable until it was comedic. He then hopped up, and chucked a last piece of meat at Jungkook, screaming, "Yeet Yeet motherfuckers!" Before he ran. He was met with laughs from Yoongi, and the maknaes as he raced out, waving behind him. 

"I'VE NEVER DONE IT WITH JIN-HYUNG THOUGH!" Was Jungkook's screamed response. Jimin snorted loudly wen he heard a smack and a yelp likely from Jin and his spatula. 

Jimin quickly shut the door to his room, and sighed, grinning madly as he tossed himself onto his bed. It was messed up from where Taehyung had slept earlier, but Jimin really didn't care. He set a quick alarm on his phone before shucking off his jeans, and rolling into the blankets. He fell asleep easily. 

The next morning, Jimin woke up to his blaring alarm. Usually he would appreciate hearing TXT's Puma blasting through his room, but today he just sighed in annoyance. "Pleeeeeaaase shut up Yeonjunnie," Jimin muttered, slamming his hand into his phone to shut off the alarm. He gave himself another few precious seconds of relaxing before he hopped up. Jimin headed to his dresser, and grabbed some nice clothes for the interview. At least it wasn't too long, so Jimin would be back with his group before they began their practice. 

Jimin headed to the shower, glancing into his hyungs and dongseangs rooms as he went past them. Jungkook had apparently invaded Hoseok's room some time during the night, since Jimin could see the two cuddled up. Taehyung's room was empty, so Jimin figured the other was somewhere in his room, or with Namjoon. Yoongi's door was shut tightly, and he could hear some noise coming from Jin's that told him the eldest was in some form of consciousness. 

Jimin's phone dinged, and he quickly brought it up to see what was happening. It was a message from a driver, telling Jimin the van would be there in half an hour. Jimin groaned, and dashed for the bathroom, where he proceeded to take the quickest shower of his life. 

He hopped out, and did quick work of his hair and makeup before changing, and dashing out. Jin was waiting for him by the door, and handed over a PB&J sandwich with a smile. 

"Thank you, hyung," Jimin thanked, getting a smile in return. "Do good out there Minie," Jin responded. Jimin nodded, and dashed out the door to the van they had waiting for him. 

He gave a quick greeting to the driver, and then settled into the back with his food. It wasn't what Jimin would usually have for breakfast, but it was food he appreciated. The venue for the interview was about a twenty minute drive, so Jimin stuck his earbuds in, and relaxed for the rest of the drive with his phone on Do Not Disturb, playing a soothing album. 

Back inside the dorm, Taehyung woke up to a cold bed. He pouted a little bit, since he'd been hoping he'd wake up when Jimin did. Taehyung sat up, and grabbed his phone, spotting something out the window just a moment later. It was a black van, just like the million BTS had ridden in before. But something struck Taehyung as odd, and he watched it for a second longer before it peeled out onto the street. 

Taehyung took a moment to think about it, unsure with the feeling growing in his stomach. Something was wrong...but he couldn't figure out what....and then it hit him. Taehyung knew 90% of the license plates by heart, he'd ridden in them so much. He was absolutely positive though that Big Hit Entertainment did not have a van with that license plate. 

Taehyung exploded up, and ran out the hallway. Jin was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the remaining members. He looked up when Taehyung practically fell into the kitchen, smile falling to a worried frown when he saw the way Taehyung looked. "What's going on TaeTae?" He asked worriedly, making Taehyung gulp a little. "Did Jimin just go with Sejin-hyung?" He asked, needing to know if Big Hit had just gotten a new van, or if there was truly a reason why he felt so uneasy. 

"No," was Jin's reply, and the eldest set down his knife as he approached Taehyung. "I think it was a new driver. Why?" Taehyung shook his head. "That wasn't a Big Hit van, hyung. I swear, that wasn't a Big Hit van." 

Jin's expression went tight, and he glanced out the window as if hoping the van would still be there. "You're sure?" He asked, already moving before Taehyung verbalized that he was. 

"NAMJOON!" Jin yelled loudly, making a loud yelp echo through the dorm before the leader came stumbling out of his room. He was shirtless, and had absurd bedhead, but no one noticed at all. "Call Sejin-hyung," Jin commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. Though it wasn't like Namjoon had any, not when he heard the seriousness in Jin's tone. He headed back into his room to get his phone, leaving Jin and Taehyung to explain what was happening to the others. 

"The van Minie got in doesn't belong to Big Hit," Taehyung explained rapidly, limbs trembling in nervous energy. "I'm sure of it." They didn't question him, they'd all learned to trust one another's instincts, especially when it came to Jimin and Taehyung. BTS might be a family, but those two had a relationship like twins. They constantly knew what was going on with one another. 

Namjoon came back out of the room, obviously on the phone with Sejin. "Who did you send to pick up Jimin?" He asked strictly, pressing his phone into speaker so that everyone would get the same information at the same time. 

"...I'm picking up Jimin," was Sejin's slow, nervous answer. "But not for another forty minutes. I haven't even texted him yet." There was silence on the other end, and then Sejin continued in a tight voice. "Who the Hell did Jimin go with?" 

After that, everything pretty much exploded. Yoongi and Hoseok both grabbed keys to the vans BTS constantly had access to, and Namjoon shrugged in a shirt before he was out the door with the rest. The entire time they were talking to Sejin, concentrated on tracking down wherever their member had gone. 

"He's not answering his phone," Jungkook announced after the forth time trying to call the elder. Taehyung was vibrating in his seat, eyes searching along every single car they passed. 

Jin and Yoongi were on the phone with one another, since Yoongi and Namjoon had gone in one van while the maknaes, Hoseok, and Jin had gone in the other. 

"Hyung," Namjoon called over his side. "Sejin-hyung checked out the interview again. It's fucking fake. I don't know how they managed to get it past Big Hit but they did." Hoseok's hands tightened on the wheel as he heard the words, and they could all hear the grinding of his teeth. Hoseok's expression was stony calm, and they all knew that inside he was absolutely furious. 

"I'm calling the police," Taehyung burst out, just needing to do something. "Sejin-hyung already has," Namjoon assured. "And they've got other managers checking out everything right now. We'll find him, I promise." 

Taehyung slumped back into his seat, shutting his eyes tightly before throwing them open, and returning to staring at cars. 

Inside the van, Jimin woke up to a sudden stop. He blinked tiredly, opening his eyes to see a tall man in front of him. "Huh?" He asked, voice slightly low from sleep. He felt someone grab at his arm, and that alerted Jimin enough to pull back. "It's fine," he said defensively. "I can get out by myself." 

The driver backed up, and Jimin scooted around the other side to get out of the van. Something didn't feel right to him, and he was willing to trust his instincts. 

"Come on, they're waiting for you." The driver said stiffly. Jimin hesitated, looking around. "What kind of show is this again?" He asked. Jin had said Jimin would be playing some games, so he figured it would be a set up kind of like Knowing Brothers, or After School Club. But they were...kind of in the middle of somewhere Jimin didn't recognize. He clicked the home button of his phone, only to see that he'd been sleeping for almost a whole hour. 

"A nature show," the driver said, making Jimin jolt out of his head. His frown deepened, and he glanced back down at his phone. "I don't think we're in the right place," he told the driver, heading back towards the van. "Yes we are," insisted the driver. "Come on." He reached for Jimin's arm, but Jimin recoiled, and gave him a sharp look. "Please do not touch me," he requested politely. "Let's go," was the drivers annoyed reply. 

Jimin looked around, and quickly slid a mask around his face before moving a few steps away from the driver. "No," he replied strongly. "This isn't where I was told the interview would be. When were you hired?" The driver scoffed, moving a few steps closer to Jimin. "Almost a full year ago," he said easily. Jimin knew that the man's words were supposed to assure him he was used to driving idols to locations, but instead they just made Jimin more nervous. He wouldn't say he knew all the drivers by face, but he was quite positive he'd never met the one in front of him now. After a year of working with Big Hit Entertainment, there was no way Jimin wouldn't have met the man even once. 

"I'm going to call Sejin-hyung," said Jimin as he backed away further, quickly setting his phone back to receive messages. He clicked into his contacts, only to be barraged seconds later by messages from his members. Jimin's eyes widened as his eyes caught warnings, worries, beggings for Jimin to tell them where he was. He swallowed thickly, and glanced up at the driver. The man was a lot bigger than Jimin, and he seemed to be getting very impatient. 

"Ah, you were right," Jimin said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired today." The driver grunted, and nodded. "Can we please go now?" He asked with forced politeness. Jimin smiled again, and gestured to his phone. "Just a second please? My hyungs want to know what time we're meeting." 

The driver huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stomped to go lock the van, and Jimin is instantly sent his location to all of his members, and Sejin-hyung. 

When they received the message from Jimin, no one could hear a thing over the rushing in their ears. "He sent his location!" Jin yelled, pasting it into his maps app, and quickly starting to direct Hoseok. Namjoon was doing the same for Yoongi, and they could all hear Sejin telling them he'd sent the location off to the police as well. 

"Please be ok..." Taehyung whispered, fidgeting fearfully. He needed his hyung back. 

Jimin glanced back up, and stuck his phone into his pocket as he approached the driver again. "Alright," he forced out. "Where are we going?" The driver scoffed, and walked away, Jimin forcing himself to follow. He slowed down as he walked, acting like he was admiring everything. The driver was aggravated, but allowed it. 

He led them through the hallways, turning right, and Jimin had to smack his leg when it froze. There was only a single door ahead of them, and Jimin very much did not want to go in there. 

"Here we go," the driver told him with a fake smile. "Your interview room. Go on it." Jimin stopped in front of the driver, and smiled at him. "Thank you," he thanked, holding out his hand. "What's your name?" The driver took it with a distasteful expression, and sighed before he answered. "Min Jungwoo," he stated. Jimin nodded. "Sorry," he muttered before he slammed his leg up into the man's crotch with all his strength. 

Jimin then turned, and bolted, reminding himself of the way he'd come in as he went. He heard loud curses as he ran, and practically flew out the door, and nearly got run over by a van screeching into the parking lot. 

"JIMIN!" He heard screamed, and Jimin nearly collapsed from relief when he realized it was Taehyung's voice. His members flooded out of the two vans, and utterly surrounded Jimin on all sides. "W-we have to go!" Jimin got out, shock starting to overtake him now that he was able to process what had happened. "Now. Go now." 

He shoved Jungkook and Taehyung towards the vans, and then heard footsteps right at the door. 

"You brat!" He heard, screamed in a tone so different from Yoongi's affectionate way of saying the name that tears sprung up in Jimin's eyes. Hoseok got in front of him just as the driver came at him, and punched the guy full in the face. 

The driver crumpled, groaning, and clutching his most definitely broken nose as Hoseok snarled at him. "Don't you ever, ever touch one on my dongseangs again," Hoseok told him in a deadly tone of voice. 

Jimin felt himself being ushered away, and into the van, and barely recognized it when he was wrapped up on both sides by the maknaes. Taehyung was murmuring into his ear, and Jimin pretty much blanked out for the next half hour. 

When he came to, they were driving back to their dorm. Namjoon had arranged it so that Jimin would speak to the police the day after, citing that he was in shock, and much to emotionally unstable to be put through the interview right then. Sejin had also advocated for that, and had set to arranging for BTS to have a few days off in order to help Jimin recover. 

Jimin shivered as it clicked inside his head finally, the death threats, and then this...tears spilled over his cheeks. "Hey, Minie, what's wrong?" Taehyung whispered to him. Jimin buried his face in his brothers neck, exhaling shakily. "I though the threats were just nothing," he whispered. 

"What threats?" Jin asked, voice worried. "There were some threats to hurt me on a post I made last night," Jimin answered. "Some of them were saying they wanted to kill me. I...you don't think that was them? That they actually meant to...." Jimin swallowed heavily, and just buried himself back into his fellow maknaes embraces. 

"We'll make sure the police have those messages," Jin said strictly. "And from now on, anyone who gets any sort of death threat will give it right to Sejin-hyung. I never want this to happen again. Never." There was a desperate edge to his tone that made them all shiver, but then Yoongi turned on the radio, and gently began to sing. 

Soon enough Jin joined in, and then Namjoon and Hoseok, and finally the maknaes. None of them sang as loud as they usually did, but it was a comfortable activity that was so normal it helped. Jimin shut his eyes, and just let himself absorb the warmth and safety from his members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I made that as angsty as I possibly could!! I'm also planning on doing another chapter that's just centered around BTS and TXT getting hate comments and the others comforting them because that idea just really sounds good!! I'm working as hard as I can to update frequently, and I hope this chapter was alright!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	44. BTS Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!!! I hope you're all having an incredible day, and first things first, my diving team has reopened, so I'm going to be doing that every day after school and Saturday, but not Sunday's. That will slow down updates a little, but hopefully not much!!! Anyway, this chapter is going to be all about each member of BTS getting mobbed, or insulted, or abused by 'fans' because I've been doing a lot of fluff, and I've had some people wanting angst alongside the fluff!!!! I hope this satisfies everyone, and once again I'm sorry for the length of each drabble, and I'll be working on a TXT version of this as soon as I publish!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

-Namjoon Gets Swarmed By Fans-

Namjoon nearly chucked his phone into the wall when it rang at barely 0600. He fought against the impulse to do so, only barely winning as he grabbed it, and answered. 

"RM," he said stiffly, voice low with sleep. It was a lot more direct than his usual greeting, but Namjoon didn't have it in him to feel bad. He was way too exhausted. He waited for a moment, but when no voice came on, he flopped back over. "Hello?" He demanded. Finally, another voice started speaking, and Namjoon huffed out an irritated breath. 

"Namjoon-ssi," a male voice was saying. "This is Hwan, you've got to come in early for your solo photo shoot. The photographer who was supposed to do your photos called off sick, and the other photographer only has one time slot open." Namjoon gritted his teeth as another one of BTS's managers told him this. He so very much wanted to hang up, and just ignore everything. BTS had been run raged over the past few weeks, and even Jin had been too tired to cook. He exhaled roughly, and nodded. "What time?" He asked. Hwan sighed in relief, and Namjoon felt a small twinge of regret that he'd made the elder man worry. 

"I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes," Hwan responded, which cut off all regret Namjoon had been feeling. He hung up and cursed before darting into the bathroom to shower. No one else was awake, and Namjoon doubted they'd wake up if he started screaming in the middle of the hall. 

He got in and out of the shower within six minutes, rapidly drying his hair before heading back to his room. It only took him another minute to get changed into decent street clothes, and then Namjoon set to brushing out his hair, and checking the rest of BTS's schedules for the day. The maknae line were scheduled for vocal recordings, while Hoseok and Yoongi had dance practice, and Jin was with the vocal instructor to review some new lines they were doing for him. 

Namjoon quickly sent Jin a text so that the eldest would know where he was when he awoke, and then grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. It was all he had time to eat, and Namjoon chugged a glass of water before hurrying out the door. Hwan was waiting outside in a Big Hit van, and handed Namjoon as mask as soon as the idol got in. "I figured you'd forget yours," the manager said with an small smile. Namjoon sighed, realizing that he had forgotten his, and smiling tiredly back. "Thank you," he thanked. 

As Hwan drove them through the streets, Namjoon stared out the window. He was truly exhausted, and barely even noticed it when Hwan turned on the radio. 

They reached the studio in just ten minutes, and Namjoon was so tired he didn't notice anything wrong before Hwan cursed. That was when he looked up, and his own eyes widened considerably. There was a mass of people outside the studio, and Namjoon could see several holding ARMY bombs, or signs. 

"What the-" he got out, shutting his mouth with a snap, and looking over at Hwan. The manager's own expression was tight, and he quickly grabbed his phone from the center console. "Someone must've leaked the schedule change," he said through gritted teeth. "Let me see if we can get some security here." 

Namjoon sighed deeply, shaking his head. "By the time they get here the time slot for photos will be over," he said. "Let's go around the back." Hwan set down his phone, and shook his head in return. "Too late, they've noticed you." 

He was right, the and were cheering loudly, and some were trying to crowd around the van. Luckily, the studio had sent out what seemed to be a small group of body guards, though Namjoon didn't recognize any of them, and he wasn't sure why they would be there. 

"Let's go now," Namjoon decided, pulling his face mask on, and tossing open the door. Hwan instantly moved in front of him, the security guards noticing them easily, and moving to help them through. 

Namjoon ducked his head down as they went through the crowd, gnashing his teeth as screams cut into his ears. Everything was too loud, and too much. Namjoon felt almost claustrophobic from it, and then someone broke through the guards, and threw themselves at Namjoon. 

It was a woman, mid twenties perhaps, and she collided right with Namjoon's chest. Namjoon recoiled sharply, but there was no where for him to go. 

"RM-OPPA!" The woman cried out, and Namjoon could feel her hands curl around his arm. He jerked the limb backwards, but she wouldn't let go. Not even when Hwan joined in, trying to snatch her away. They couldn't move forwards anymore, and Namjoon could see the other fans starting to break past the body guards. 

"HEY!" A loud voice suddenly screamed, somehow echoing all the way over the fans. Namjoon jerked, and looked up, seeing a group of familiar faces glowering at the group of fans. His mind automatically put it together, why the body guards were at the studio, combined with the people standing up for him. He must've been fitted in with another group for his photos, since that was the only explanation for NCT 127 standing right in front of him. 

Johnny came through the crowd, a body guard at his side as he walked right for Namjoon. The fans didn't seem to know what to do, and with the dark look on Johnny's face, they shied away a bit. Johnny managed to make it to Namjoon, and quickly disconnected the woman's hold on his arm. "Come on, RM-ssi," Johnny said, wrapping his arm around Namjoon's shoulder like he'd do with one of his own dongseangs. 

Even though Namjoon was older than the other idol, he couldn't help but realize he was less brave. Johnny stood right up to the fans who were getting far too close, and he swallowed thickly as they reached the rest of NCT 127. 

"Are you alright?" Taeyong asked, his eyes brushing over the way Namjoon was holding his arm. "Yes, I'm alright," Namjoon said, trying not to blush at the worried way the other idols were watching him. "Thank you," he bowed deeply, and Johnny quickly shook his head. "They shouldn't have been doing that at all," the man said, leading all of the group back through the hallways of the studio. 

"Where was your security?" Doyoung asked him, leaning in a bit closer. Namjoon just shrugged, itching absentmindedly at his still aching arm. "I wasn't supposed to be here for another few hours," he explained. "The photographer who was supposed to do mi time slot called off, so I had to come in a lot earlier. There was no time to prepare anything." 

All the members nodded in understanding, and Taeyong opened the door to the studio. There were a bunch of people bustling around, and Namjoon was led right to the makeup noonas. 

"Please do him first," Taeyong requested with a smile, making Namjook whip around. "Wait, you guys are up first," he said, only getting shrugs from the rest of the group. "You've had enough stress with all of that," Yuta told him, patting his shoulder before leaning over, and hugging Mark, who just sighed in exasperation. "We can wait." 

Namjoon bowed in thanks again, and sat down in the chair a noona gestured him too. 

His phone started dinging only minutes later, and Namjoon nearly laughed when he saw all the videos being posted about NCT 127 rescuing him. There were so many people squealing about a possible collaboration between the two groups, and Namjoon shook his head in slight amusement. When the texts started pouring in from his members about what he was doing with NCT, Namjoon just shut off his phone and decided to let them stew a little bit. It would be funny to come back too after his shoot was done. 

-Jin Ignored By A Fan- 

Jin had been having a wonderful day. He'd woken up to his alarm playing his beloved TXT dongseangs song, and found that all of his BTS dongseangs were more well rested than he'd expected. No one complained when he got them up, except for Yoongi's usual grumbles, and they all ate breakfast with a vigor Jin was very happy to see. 

"You can have first shower, Hyung." Namjoon told him, making Jin smile fondly. "Thanks Joonie. I'll be out quick," he called to the others, who were all settled around the living room. 

Taking his shower only made his contentedness increase. The water was a perfect temperature, and Jin used his favorite scented soaps. He remembered his promise though, and made his soak quick before grabbing a towel and heading to his room. He heard Jimin call the shower after he walked out, and laughed quietly as the tell tale sounds of the maknaes racing each other began. 

Jin grabbed some of his comfier clothes from his drawers, tossing them onto his bed with a grin. He couldn't wait for the fan meet BTS had that day. Meeting and interacting with ARMY's was always a blessing, and Jin just had a feeling that this meet would be special. 

He donned his light blue sweater, and light wash jeans before fluffing his hair dry. He chuckled at the image it presented, all stuck up and cowlicked, and grabbed a brush from his bedside table. 

Ten minutes later Jin deemed himself presentable, and headed out to the living room to see what was going on. There were three members missing, and he snorted as he imagined what they might be up too. 

Hoseok glanced up, and gave his hyung a grin. "They wouldn't let one another shower first," he declared, letting Jin know that he'd been right on target. The maknaes sometimes had a hard time with their competitiveness, and so occasionally they'd end up trying to shower three at once, just because they couldn't agree on who went first. 

Jin tossed himself onto the couch with Hoseok, and let then dancer curl up into his side. Hoseok turned the angle of his phone so Jin could see too, and the pair just relaxed, and watched cute animal videos for the next few minutes. 

By the time the maknaes had all managed to wash themselves, Jin and Hoseok had dissolved into laughter from the videos, and Yoongi had put in his earbuds in an attempt to drown out the loud sounds. Namjoon was just sitting on the other couch. His attention was also on his phone, probably watching random videos as well. 

Jin let Hoseok hop up as the maknaes raced out of the bathroom, screaming at one another, and headed to take his own shower. Jin sighed, and pulled out his own phone. He found a few hundred posts from ARMY's who were excited for their fan meet, and Jin could feel the excitement rising up inside of him again. Jin clicked on one of the posts, and decided to spend the rest of his time reading ARMY's words. It would hype him up well for the fan meet they were getting ready to go to. 

"Hyung," Jin suddenly heard Namjoon's voice call, and he glanced up. Namjoon seemingly had already showered, and Jin smiled at him. "Time to go?" He asked. Namjoon nodded, and offered him a hand up. 

"Ahhh, hyungs too old to get up on his own!" Jungkook called as he walked down the hallway, making Namjoon laugh, and Jin sigh. "Yah, wait until you're as old as me!" He returned, shaking his head with a grin spreading across his face. 

They all headed down to a van, and Jin quickly turned the keys. The drive was relatively long, and the staff had left about forty minutes ahead of them to make everyone was cleared up by the time they got there. Namjoon, who was in the passengers seat, turned on the radio full blast. He knew exactly how to hype up all the members, and there was immediately a loud increase of singing in the van.

The fan meet was already crowded when they arrived, and BTS was ushered into the venue by a dozen security guards. Makeup was done within ten minutes, the noonas used to fixing up anything that needed to be done speedily. Afterwards, they quickly arranged themselves in their usual line, Namjoon, then age order. They played around for a few minutes while the staff finished setting everything up, and then fans started streaming inside. 

There were squeals, and Jin could feel a massive smile spreading across his lips. It looked silly, and he knew it did, but by the way ARMY's were waving, and cheering they enjoyed it. Jin waved back, and continued doing so as everything got sorted. 

Jin got lost in communicating with fans, until ARMY's started lining up to have them sign their books. Jin noticed a woman in the line who was wearing a sweater just like his, and waved at her kindly. The lady didn't wave back, but Jin shrugged it off. She probably just didn't notice him because she was freaking out, or staring at another member. 

The first ARMY's came in front of him, and Jin laughed when he saw the kitty on her shirt. Hoseok leaned over as well, eagerly complimenting her. The lines passed by reasonably fast, and Jin was gifted a pair of cute pick kitty ears to match his pink hair. He put them on, but then playfully took them off to put them onto Yoongi instead. Yoongi sighed, but kept them on to the amusement of the members and ARMY's. 

Then he noticed the woman in the sweater coming in front of him, and Jin grinned happily at her. "Hello!" He greeted brightly. "What's your name?" He reached for her notebook, but the woman jerked it away. "Sorry," she said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not sure how I feel about someone who doesn't actually do anything signing my book." 

Jin's face fell, and he fidgeted slightly. He smiled again, a little bit weaker than before. "Oh, that's ok! I love your sweater though, we're matching!" The lady's face turned into one of quick disgust, before she just sighed. "Thanks for pointing that out, now I have to throw this sweater out," she said nastily. 

Jin but his lip, keeping a smile on his face, but internally curling in on himself. "Do you really think you're useful to them?" The woman asked. "You get no lines for a reason." Jin's happy mood from before was melting inside of him, but he knew he couldn't do anything else. He had to stay smiling, or else it wouldn't be fair to the other ARMY's in the line. 

"Hey!" Another female voice called, and both Jin and the woman turned to see the ARMY in front of Namjoon glaring at the other woman. "If you want to support BTS and call yourself an ARMY then you support ALL of BTS," she lectured, pointing a finger at the woman. "If you dare to say something like that to a member, you shouldn't be allowed here at all. They deserve more than that with how hard they all work." 

The woman's face was tight, and the line moved on again. Yoongi greeted the woman with a smile, notably colder than the one he'd given the last fan. The girl who'd defended Jin smiling widely at him, and Jin took her hands. "You don't have to do that," he told her. She shook her hair, blushing brightly. "You're my bias, Jin-oppa. You have been since I became an ARMY. Even if some people decide to be like her, real ARMY's treasure you a lot." Jin could feel warm happiness coming up in his chest from her words, and he quickly signed her notebook, adding a thank you, and a heart. 

The girls eyes widened when she saw it, and she gave Jin a brilliant smile. "Make sure the others give you hearts too!" Jin called as she moved on. 

For the rest of the fan meet, Jin felt even happier than before. A few of the other ARMY's had heard his previous interaction, and had then informed others. The fan meet had turned into a massive group of ARMY's assuring Jin how important he was, and by the end of it Jin was almost crying. He really did love his fans, and he had been right, this fan meet was special. 

-Yoongi Scolded For Being 'Mean'-

Yoongi woke up grumpy, which was pretty normal for him. He had stayed up late, as he always did, and ended up going to sleep just after 0200. Since BTS had to fly to Japan that day, they woke up at 0600 to get ready. 

It wasn't fun, but at least Yoongi knew he could sleep through the plane ride, and then he could take a nap again when they reached the hotel they were staying in. 

He rolled out of his bed only when he smelled food cooking, and assumed that meant Jin had gotten most of the others up. He headed into the bathroom, and decided to take a shower before breakfast. In order to wake himself up a little more, Yoongi hopped in while the water was still cold, and let out a gritting curse when the liquid hit his skin. 

It worked though, he could feel consciousness draining through his entire body. He quickly turned the water warmer, and then grabbed some shampoo. He washed quickly, and hurried to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking into the kitchen. 

Jin had made omelettes and rice for breakfast, and Yoongi sat down at the table next to Hoseok. "Is they shower open?" The dancer asked. Yoongi nodded in response, and Hoseok took his plate to the sink before going to shower. 

Yoongi listened absently to the chatter around him as he ate, everyone knowing that he was quiet when he woke up. It was comfortable, and Yoongi found himself thinking about the lyrics he'd stayed up editing the night prior. After he finished eating, Yoongi relocated to the couch, and continued working on the lyrics. 

He heard the other members come in and out of the shower, some loudly complaining about the early time, and others yelling about Hoseok leaving his underwear on the floor. He heard Jin in the hallway making sure the maknaes had packed everything, and decided it was time he return to his room and get his things. 

Yoongi glanced at the other members as he went, knowing that they had to at least look reasonably matching for public appearances. All the others were wearing either sweatpants or casual jeans, and all but Jimin had t-shirts on. Yoongi decided he was fine then, and grabbed his suitcase from where it'd been sitting next to his bed. He hauled it up onto the bed, and gave the contents a quick look over. 

"God everything?" He heard Jin ask, and Yoongi nodded without turning. "Alright, head to the front. I'll drive us to the airport as soon as Taehyung is finished eating dressed." Yoongi nodded again, and zippered his suitcase. He tossed a hoodie over his shirt in case it was cold, and grabbed his earbuds before heading out. 

The others were all gathered around the front door, and Yoongi grinned when he noticed what was going on. 

"I know you stole my shoes!" Jungkook yelled at Jimin, who just smirked at him. "What shoes?" Jimin questioned. Jungkook squeaked in indignation, and pointed at a group of shoes Yoongi knew belonged to the maknae. "I'm missing EVERY SINGLE ONE of my left shoes!!" Jungkook wailed, making Hoseok and Namjoon chuckle. "I did nothing to your shoes," Jimin denied, and Jungkook turned suspiciously on Hoseok. The dancer and rapper grinned at his maknae, but his poker face broke in half a second, and he laughed until there were tears in his eyes. "Th-they're all in the closet Kookie-ah," Hoseok revealed. 

Jungkook glared, and ran off to fetch his shoes, leaving the others still laughing at the door. 

Jin approached at that moment, Taehyung at his side. "Why's Jungkookie going to hit Hobi-hyung with a shoe?" Taehyung asked, clearly having heard Jungkook mutter that as he passed the pair. Hoseok blanched, and he quickly raced out of the dorm. 

"Where does he think he's going to run too?" Jimin wondered. Namjoon sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know," the leader responded. "We're all going on the same plane." 

Yoongi headed down after Hoseok, and sat in the back row with the younger. As soon as everyone had gotten into the van, they were off, and Yoongi relaxed into the familiar sounds of his members singing along to the radio. 

The airport was a good distance from their dorm, and so to the maknaes enjoyment, they got to turn on one of their playlists, and sing along to that for a while. Yoongi had his earbuds around his neck, but not in his ears. He'd found that listening to his members sing could often give him ideas for new music, or lyrics. Then his phone dinged, and was quickly followed with all their phones dinging. 

It was from their group chat with Sejin, and Namjoon read it out loud for them. "'More security is coming to the airport, there were more fans than expected.'" He read off. Yoongi sighed, slightly irritated. He did love their fans, but he did not like being mobbed. Neither did any of the other members, and Yoongi could see the way Jungkook was fidgeting a little bit. He glanced over at Hoseok, who nodded, and smiled. Yoongi made a silent promise to keep the maknae between him and Hoseok, and make sure none of the fans got close to his maknae. 

When they arrived at the airport, they knew exactly what Sejin had been talking about. There were a lot of fans, and several body guards were instantly around the van, helping them out. BTS all put on smiles, and waved kindly at the fans who were cheering at them for a moment before they were ushered inside. 

Yoongi kept Taehyung and Jimin in front of him, and Jungkook beside him as they walked. Jin was at the front, and Namjoon was slightly ahead of him keeping an eye on Taehyung and Jimin. Hoseok was on the other side of Jungkook, just as they'd silently planned. 

The fans were loud, but it wasn't anything Yoongi wasn't used to. They hurried down the airport hallways, and towards their terminal. Suddenly though, Jimin managed to trip over his feet, and fell over. Yoongi grabbed him, pulling him back up and smirking at the embarrassed flush on the maknaes cheeks. "You and the floor really do have something special going on, huh?" He teased lightly. Jimin just shook it off, and kept going, but a fan seemed to have heard Yoongi's words. 

There was a sharp sound, and then someone was yelling right in Yoongi's face. 

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL TO THE OTHER MEMBERS!" Someone was screaming. A finger was pushed into his chest, and Yoongi stumbled back. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM WITH HOW YOU ARE!" The fan screamed as a guard tugged her away. 

"Hyung!" Hoseok gasped, grabbing onto his arm, and tugging him closer. "Are you alright?" Jungkook asked worriedly. Yoongi nodded stiffly, trying to disregard the interaction. The other two left him alone, knowing that Yoongi wouldn't speak to them if he didn't want to. They kept on going, though Yoongi realized that suddenly they were forcing him in between them. He tried to move back on Jungkook's other side, but the maknae refused to move. "We're almost there, Yoongi-hyung. Let's just stay like this," Jungkook told him. 

Yoongi frowned, but allowed it when he saw the sign for their terminal. They were rushed into the private room they had, and Sejin quickly checked them all over before heading back out to see when the flight was boarding. Yoongi ended up sat right beside Jin, while Hoseok blasted songs, and then others sang along to dispel the nervous energy the interaction had gathered. 

-Hoseok Caught At Award Show- 

For all idols, award shows were partially fun, and partially mind numbingly boring. BTS was no different, and they knew how it would go, so they prepared accordingly. 

"No, Jungkook," Jin groaned loudly, glaring at the maknae. They had just finished their performance, and we're getting changed into their suits. Their dressing room was off to the side from others, and they were expected to go sit in the crowd after they changed. "You cannot go and sit with Got7." 

Jungkook pouted at his hyungs denial, and grabbed onto Jimin and Taehyung. "But Hyung, Taehyung-hyung and Jiminie-hyung will be with me!" He pointed out. Jin raised a single eyebrow. "That makes me even less likely to let you go," he declared. "Taehyungie, you know we love you, but you get lost everywhere." Taehyung just pouted at not getting to see his friends in Got7. Jimin smiled hopefully, and Jin waved a finger at him. "The last time you went off alone at an award show, you tripped over a member of EXO and nearly broke your ankle," Jin reminded. "You aren't going anywhere either." Jimin's hopeful expression faded into a pout just like the other maknae line members. 

As the maknaes miserably changed into their suits, Namjoon and Hoseok held back their laughter. Yoongi just shook his head in amusement, and checked his phone to see Mark from Got7 asking if the maknaes were joining them. He held back his own laughter, and looked up at Jin. "Jin-hyung," he called out. Jin glanced at him, and Yoongi held up his phone. "Apparently Yugyeom and BamBam already told their hyungs that they were coming over. Mark is wondering if they got lost." 

Jin glared at the maknaes, who just fidgeted in place. "Fine," he said. "But only if Hoseok walks to to their section." The maknaes turned hopeful eyes to Hoseok, who laughed, and held up his hands in surrender. "Finish changing, and we can go!" Hoseok assured. 

The maknaes whooped in excitement, and started rapidly changing. Hoseok did as well, their excitement influencing his mood as well. As soon as they were all done, Hoseok led them out of the dressing room. They headed down the back hallways that the idols used, and Hoseok glanced back at Jimin. "Where are Got7 sitting?" He asked. Jimin checked his phone, and then pointed to the left hallway. "They're over there, about halfway back." Hoseok nodded, and turned, happy to be able to see the other idols just like the maknaes. 

As soon as they came out, cameras found them, and Hoseok grinned brightly at the one right in front of them. The maknaes followed his lead, and then they continued on their way to where they could see Got7. 

"Delivery!!" Hoseok called out when they got closer, making all of Got7 look up. "Kookie!" Yugyeom exclaimed, shooting up. Jungkook laughed, and then Jimin and Taehyung were drawn into conversations with Youngjae and BamBam. 

Jaebum smiled at Hoseok, and nodded politely. "Your Hyung wouldn't let them go without a chaperone?" The man asked knowingly. Hoseok laughed brightly, and nodded. "Exactly it," he agreed. Jaebum shook his head in amusement, and stared at his own maknae line. "Yeah I don't let them go anywhere alone either," he agreed. "At least one of them ends up getting lost, and usually they manage to pick up more idols as they go." 

Hoseok laughed at the description, and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it, and saw a message from Namjoon. "I've got to get going," he said, bowing politely. The others followed his lead, and Hoseok ruffled Taehyung's hair. "Joonie lost one of his shoes, I've got to go help look," he said. "None of you leave their sight." He directed that at all six of the maknaes, who all groaned at least a little. 

Hoseok grinned, and headed back down the stairs. Upon coming to the cross of hallways though, he hesitated. "Uhhhh...what way was it again?" He murmured to himself, shifting on his feet. His eyes went from left to right, and Hoseok ended up just shrugging. "Eeny meeny miney moe," he muttered under his breath, finger going between the hallways. It landed on the right, and Hoseok started walking. 

He spotted a group of doors a little bit ahead, and smiled. He must have gone the right way! Hoseok speeded up a bit, and then stood outside the doors. He grabbed his phone, and quickly texted his leader to ask which room they'd been in. 

Namjoon responded with the last room on the right, and Hoseok hurried past the other rooms. He located the correct one, and tossed open the door. 

Then he froze, because he was face to face with a bunch of fans. It was a large coat room, and Hoseok swallowed slowly, inching away. But the fans started screaming, and Hoseok winced. He closed the door, and hurried back down the hallway, but instantly heard it open again. 

The fans were actually chasing him down the hallway, and Hoseok looked back quickly. A few of them were recording, which made Hoseok even more nervous. In that look behind him, he missed another door opening, and slammed right into it. 

Hoseok fell down to the ground, his shoulder aching from where the door had hit him. He scurried up a second later, and stared in horror at a second groups of three fans who had exited the bathroom, which was the door he'd been hit with. 

He heard the fans behind him asking for autographs, and other things, but Hoseok was more worried about getting past the ones in front of him. One of them squealed, but then her friend grabbed her and pulled her back. The other also moved away, and Hoseok sighed in relief. 

He darted back down the hallway, unfortunately still hearing the fans behind him. He came back across the cross of hallways, and noticed a guard who had been stationed there. Hoseok silently questioned where the guard had been before, but the sounds of the fans quickly brought his attention to Hoseok. 

"Whoa," the guard muttered, before placing himself in between Hoseok and the fans. 

"You all need to turn back now," he commanded. "This space is not open to the public." The fans frowned, and one stuck her phone up higher at catch more of Hoseok on camera. "Please leave or you will be removed from the venue," the guard repeated in a harsher tone. With pouty lips, and waves to Hoseok that weren't returned, the fans left, and Hoseok nearly fell over with relief. 

He went down the correct hallway then, and opened the door to BTS's dressing room just in time for a shoe to hit him in the chest. "Ow!" He whined, pouting up at Jin, who seemed to have thrown the object. Yoongi laughed, and Jin smacked him before sighing. "Sorry Hoseokie," the eldest apologized. "We were looking for Namjoon's shoe for almost twenty minutes, and then he decides to realize it was covered by his clothes the whole time." 

Namjoon pouted while Hoseok laughed a little bit, anxiety still pulsing in his chest, but feeling much better now that he was with his members.

-Jimin's Stage Mishap-

Jimin glanced around the stage, and a nervous energy began to fill his body. He'd had solo stages before of course, and he loved them. There was something special about being alone on stage with everyone focused on him, even though his favorite thing would forever be performing with all his brothers. This one though was a compilation of two months of hard work choreographing, and then another three months of working every single day at it. Jimin had even had Hoseok come in to help edit the routine, wanting it to be absolutely perfect when he danced it in front of ARMY's. 

The concert would run through like a usual one, and about three quarters of the way through they'd each have little stages. First up was Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon performing a rap, then it would be Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook doing a little performance, then Jin was doing a little Q and A session with the ARMY's while Jimin changed, and then Jimin had his solo dance. Jimin glanced around the stage again, all the little marks on the surface standing out. It was a large stage, for which Jimin was glad. His routine had him moving around a lot, and it would be difficult to perform it fully in a smaller space. 

"JIMINIE-PABO!" He suddenly heard screamed, and Jimin whipped around to see Jungkook grinning at him. "Yah!" He yelled in return, making Jungkook laugh. "I'm your hyung!" Jungkook just darted away, and with a sharp grin, Jimin gave chase. 

They darted past other members and staff, not caring about the cameras catching them playing around. Everyone already knew that they were a bunch of silly crackheads. 

Jimin was slowly catching up to Jungkook, who was shoeless at the moment and so was running slower than usual. Just as he got within grabbing distance, a door opened right in front of him, and Jimin crashed into it with a bang. 

He fell backwards, and found himself on the ground with an aching back and head a second later. Then he blinked his eyes open, and saw Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi all leaning over him. There were some staff off to the side as well, skirting the scene. They knew from previous times that BTS would evaluate their member on their own, and call them over if they needed help. When one of their brothers was injured, the others didn't like having people butting in. 

"You ok?" Taehyung asked, and Jimin nodded. "I'm fine," he told his best friend. He say up, and gave his back a quick rub. "My back hurts, but nothing serious." They all sighed in relief, and Jungkook gave him a hand up. "Thanks, Kookie," Jimin thanked, accepting the help, and as soon as he was on his feet, he jabbed his fingers into the maknaes ribs. Jungkook squealed loudly, trying to get away while Taehyung restrained him, and Yoongi laughed. 

"Alright problem children!" Jin suddenly cried from off to the side, where he was getting his makeup finished. "People are going to be arriving in just a few minutes. Anything you need, get now." All of them nodded, and then Namjoon stood up form the couch he'd been sitting on. "We all know the schedule for tonight," he announced, bringing all the attention to him. "Let's make this memorable, and wonderful for our fans. Got it?" 

Hoseok tossed himself over Namjoon in a back hug, and grinned at the group. "We've got this!" He cheered. Namjoon groaned, but didn't toss Hoseok off of him when the other rapper actually jumped up him to turn the back hug into a piggy back ride. 

Jimin looked back over at his best friends, and an idea started to form in his mind. "Hey, guys," he began. Their attentions darted to him, but before Jimin could continue, Yoongi cut him off. "Uh-Uh," the second eldest told him strictly. "Any plans you make must be done away from my earshot. Plausible deniability and all." Taehyung laughed at his words, but they all headed over to one of the couches to talk. 

"It wasn't even that bad of an idea," Jimin pouted for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, since we've got to make this 'memorable' in the thrilling words of Namjoon-hyung, how about we make a bet..." Jungkook and Taehyung grew identical grins, and Jimin knew he had them both. The maknae line was very competitive, and none of them would ever admit defeat, or turn down potential bragging rights from winning a bet. "What is it?" Jungkook asked excitedly. 

"Whoever can get to the most ARMY's wins!" Jimin declared brightly. "Whatever that is, high fiving, taking pictures, holding hands, anything goes. You've just gotta do it with the most you can!" Taehyung seemed totally on board with the bet, and Jungkook was nearly vibrating with excitement. "This is going to be so fun!" The maknae exclaimed. 

For the rest of the time, they chattered about how they were going to connect with the most ARMY's. Jungkook's plan was to sit down on the stage during their trio song and hold hands with as many as possible, Taehyung's was to run to each side of the stage in turn and high five ARMY's, and Jimin was just planning on winging it. They were all hyped up by the end of their discussion, and that excitement was only heightened when they were able to hear ARMY's coming into the venue. 

"Alright, we're on in five!" Namjoon yelled from where he was talking to a coordinator. All of them hooped up, grabbing a quick sip of water from their bottles, and checking over their outfits to make sure everything was in place. "Let's do good, ok?" Namjoon said quietly, looking into each of their eyes. They were gathered in a circle, and they could all see the energy wound up in each of their bodies. "Stay focused, stay calm, show them what we can do," Namjoon continued, before putting his hand out. The others followed along, and cheered as one, "FIGHTING!" Then they broke apart, and hurried towards where they would be entering. 

There was staff darting around them, but they were focused on themselves. Hoseok was shaking out his limbs, Jin was doing a small dance with his feet, Yoongi was adjusting his mic, Namjoon had his eyes closed, Jimin and Taehyung were holding hands, and Jungkook was singing quietly. There was always nervousness running through them right before they went on stage, it didn't matter how many times they did it. But they all dealt with it in their own ways, and made sure they were ready and focused when they went on. 

"Alright, ready?" The coordinator asked. Namjoon gave him a quick nod, and then the curtains were pushed back, and they all hurried out onto the stage. 

Jimin felt euphoric as he danced, sang, and had fun with his members. There was cheering that he could hear even over the earpieces they all had in. He could hear ARMY's chanting their names, song titles, lyrics. The ARMY bombs were so colorful that they almost hurt his eyes. It was all perfect. They were all doing so well, and Jimin noticed Taehyung and Jungkook adding a few random silly moves in as they danced, entertaining ARMY's was their antics. 

When it came time for the split stages, the vocal line ran off stage, changing their outfits and getting water while the rap line performed. 

"You guys ready?" Jin asked the maknae line as they came back from changing. "Yup!" Jungkook exclaimed. Jin ruffled his hair lightly, making Jungkook squeal and start patting down his hair. "Oh chill out," Jin scolded. "All of our hair is sprayed down with like an entire bottle of hairspray. I'm not going to mess it up." Jungkook pouted, and as revenge, snatched Jin's bottle and drank it. 

"Yah!" Jin screeched, glaring at a happy looking maknae. "Brat," Jin murmured afterwards, voice fonder than he probably intended it to be. 

They could hear the rap lines song coming to an end, and they quickly lined up at the entrance. "Do good out there!" Jin encouraged, and as soon as they saw the rap line hurrying backstage, they raced onstage. 

Their performance only lasted about four minutes, but Jimin figured that was more than enough time to win the bet he had with Taehyung and Jungkook. They all eagerly set themselves up, and as soon as the music started, Taehyung cut and ran. He raced to the right side of the stage, reaching down and taking the phone of a girl in the first row. He snapped a quick picture, and handed it back to her. Jungkook and Jimin both frowned a bit at Taehyung getting the first, but both darted off to get their own interactions. 

The song was so familiar to them that they barely needed to focus on it, instead focusing on how many ARMY's they could get to. Jimin ended up on the opposite side of the stage as the younger two maknaes, and crouched right now. There was a teenage girl in the second row who was nearly crying, and Jimin leaned towards her. He made a split second decision, and brought the mic to her face. "Sing!" He screamed to her. The girl actually did start crying at that, and began to sing along with Taehyung. Her voice was good, even through her tears, and Jimin eagerly whooped for her as he pulled the mic back to his own face. 

Jungkook had ended up sitting right in the stage, taking photos with ARMY's, and holding their hands as he sang his lines. Jimin headed right to the center of the stage, and got closer to the edge as he solo high note came up. He leaned down and grasped the hand of someone in the front row, grinning brightly as he belted out the lyrics, and then pulling back. But the hand didn't let go, and then Jimin was suddenly tugged down. His center of balance was off, and he couldn't do anything as he was tugged right off of the stage. 

Jimin let out a cry of alarm that echoed in the mic, and then he hit the ground. Immediately, his wrist began to hurt from where he'd tried to catch himself, and Jimin curled around it. He yanked himself away from the hand still holding his other wrist, and then tried to stand. 

His earpiece had been knocked out, and he could hear screams coming from every direction. Jimin clambered up to his feet, looking around, and trying to find his way out. There were fans gaping at him from everywhere, and the woman who Jimin assumed had pulled him down was being held by another few fans. 

"Are you ok?!" A girl screamed right next to him, making Jimin flinch. The girls hand shot up over her mouth, and then she spread her arms out. "MAKE ROOM!" She screamed as loud as she could. "EVERYONE BACK UP!" The people around her followed her lead, and began to scrunch back. Jimin watched in shock, and relief as a circle began to form around him. He picked up his mic, and earpiece, observing his wrist as he did so. It was already bruising, and Jimin was worried it might be sprained. 

He could hear Jungkook and Taehyung being held on the stage by security, since he figured they had tried to jump off the stage to him when they saw him go over. He also heard the shouts of more ARMY's, and saw hundreds of cameras pointed right at him. Jimin swallowed thickly, and gave a quick smile to the girl who had organized the fans to give him space. "Thank you," he said gratefully, bowing. Her mouth opened, and closed, and then she bowed quickly in return. 

"Are you alright?" A masculine about asked from his other side. Jimin turned, and saw a group of security guards who had been pushing through the crowd. "I might've sprained my wrist," he answered honestly. The guard nodded, and Jimin looked to see that the woman who'd yanked him off the stage was being taken into custody. "Come on," the guard said. 

Jimin was led back through the crowd, ducking his face against all the cameras, and slumping in relief once he made it backstage. 

"JIMIN!" Jin yelled as soon as he came in, all the members of BTS darting over to him. "Come on, sit down," Namjoon ordered, while Hoseok grabbed a bottle of water. "Let us see your wrist," Jin murmured, and Jimin obeyed easily. He knew from the sounds of it that Sejin was on stage at the moment, assuring the fans that Jimin was fine, and BTS would be back in two minutes. 

"I'm alright," he assured, taking a deep breath. "I can perform." Jin's eyes narrowed, but Yoongi cut him off before he could speak. "You're not doing your solo stage," the second eldest said strictly. Jimin's mouth popped open, but Yoongi shook his head. "It's at least a light sprain, and doing that choreography would break it. It's better to be safe. We can do a group thing instead of your solo." 

Jimin wanted to protest, wanted to insist on dancing what he worked so hard on. But he knew that his hyung was right. "You can dance it at the next concert," Hoseok promised him. "ARMY will understand." Jimin nodded silently, and then looked up at Jungkook and Taehyung, both of whom were fidgeting nervously. "I totally won that bet though," Jimin told them. 

Jungkook moved to say something, but was cut off by an irate Seokjin. "What bet!?" Jin demanded.

-Taehyung's Fun Prank-  
Taehyung stared at the wall, and smiled. It was a slow smile, the kind that showed the second youngest member was plotting something. It was the kind of smile that all of his brothers knew well, so when Namjoon looked over and saw it, a groan slipped out from the leaders lips. 

"What are you planning Taehyung?" Namjoon asked, making Taehyung's evil grin fall to an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about hyungie!" Taehyung replied, blinking his eyes perfectly. Namjoon snorted, and he got unimpressed looks from everyone but Jimin, who sidled up next to his best friend with a smile. 

"Whaaaaaat're we planning?" Jimin asked, making the groaned double in volume. Taehyung laughed, and leaned in closer to his friends ear. "I'm figuring out what I'm going to do when we walk out. It has to be something that ARMY will find wonderful, but hyungs find embarrassing." Jimin pursed his lips, and rolled his eyes. "That's not hard," he replied. "Literally everything we do is adorable to ARMY. You could go out there in a skirt and wig and they'd just make a meme of it." Taehyung's eyes lit up, and Jimin's own widened. "Oh my God Taehyung no," he said sharply. Taehyung grinned again. "Taehyung yes," he replied. 

Jimin shook his head, and stood up. "When you get murdered by Yoongi-hyung, don't come back and haunt me!" He called as he walked away. Taehyung noticed the other members all staring at him, and turned his grin right on them. They looked away in seconds, unwilling to become participants of whatever crazy plan he had. Taehyung cackled quietly, and then hopped up out of his seat. 

He headed over to where the stylists were, and quickly pulled the pair aside. "Will you help me with some thing?" He requested politely, his innocent mask right back on his face. The younger stylist noona grinned, but the elder frowned in thought. "It depends," she said slowly. "Is what you're going to request lose us our jobs." Taehyung's mouth popped open, and then he pouted. "I wouldn't do anything that bad, noona!" He protested. "But it iiiiiiisssss a little prank!" The two noonas glanced at one another, and then nodded. 

"Alright, I need a skirt, and a wig," Taehyung announced, making the two snort. "Oh no you can't be serious!" The younger noona exclaimed. "You'll be laughed right out of the meet!" Taehyung grinned and winked at her, thinking about how much he'd make everyone laugh. "Yup!" He answered brightly. The elder noona sighed, and glanced at her phone to see the time. "Alright. I'll inform the others that you're to come with us for something important. I think we've got some stuff in the vans." 

Taehyung watched her go with a smile, and the younger noona patted his arm. "Alright are we going full makeup too, or just skirt and wig?" She asked, getting totally into the prank. Taehyung thought for a second, staring at the sneakers he'd been given. Then he looked at the noonas feet, which were clad in a pair of black heels. "Got any other high heels?" He asked. 

The members of BTS were very used to their maknaes antics. There were daily explosions of laughter, or just explosions in general when they all got together. Jimin and Taehyung especially, since together they could pretty much make anything happen. So to see a trick that Taehyung was going to play, one that not even Jinin would get involved in...that was honestly terrifying to them. 

"What's he planning?" Jungkook asked Jimin, the elder only shaking his head. "I have been sworn to secrecy," his hyung replied. Jin glared slightly, making Jimin fidget in his seat. "Is whatever he's going to do make me want to smack him with a spatula?" The eldest asked. Jimin smiled in response, and Namjoon face palmed. 

"Well, we'll find out soon!" Hoseok pointed out. "The fan meet starts in just a minute!!" They all quickly realized the dancer was right, and set to gathering everything up, and getting into their places. The meet wasn't a long one, it was just a fan sign since BTS had had a few public appearances already that day. They were all eager to meet some ARMY's and then get back to their dorm to eat and sleep. 

"Alright, go ahead!" A staff member called to them, and Namjoon sighed when he noticed Taehyung was still not back. "Great, we've been abandoned," he said in a monotone voice, tossing the curtain back and walking onstage. 

They quickly sat down at their places, the middle seat being left empty for whenever Taehyung appeared. The fans seemed confused, and had gotten into a line already. The first approached Jin slowly glancing around. 

"Is Taehyung-oppa alright?" She asked. Jin gave the girl a kind smile, taking her book and signing it. "He's alright, he had to rush away for a moment is all," he explained. The girl nodded, but it was clear she and the other fans were worried by the way they kept looking at Taehyung's empty seat. 

"HELLO ARMY!" Was suddenly screamed, and everyone whipped around as Taehyung strutted onto the stage. At first there was silence, and then the sound of a hundred people bursting into hysteric laughter. 

Taehyung was wearing a long red skirt, a blonde wig, a giant red purse, and a pair of red high heels. He was strutting like the stage was a catwalk, and no one could hold back their laughter at such a ridiculous sight. 

Namjoon stared as Taehyung sat down next to him, noticing that at the end of the table, Hoseok had actually fallen off his seat. The rapper was laying on the ground laughing. "This was your plan?" He asked incredulously, making Taehyung smirk. "Yup!" The second youngest announced. "And I brought things for you all too!!" He hopped back up, and smashed a pair of black cat ears on Namjoon's head. He went to Jimin next, and put puppy ears on him. An elf hat went to Jungkook, then a fedora to Yoongi, then a sombrero to Hoseok, and finally Taehyung deposited an angles halo on Jin's head. 

"There we go!" He announced. "How do they look guys??" He yelled to ARMY. The response was about a thousand photos being taken, and tears coming from the eyes of cackling ARMY's. It was glorious, and just what Taehyung had planned. 

Taehyung returned to his seat, and swept his arms out. "Let the fan sign begin!!" He called like a game show host. For a minute straight though, the line didn't move. Everyone was too in shock and in laughter to do anything but stare and cry. Eventually though, they started moving. 

Every member got compliments on their outfits, and as each ARMY passed by Taehyung, he high fived them. Taehyung eagerly accepted the laughs, and the cries of joy from the fans, feeling absolutely euphoric when he was praised for his antics. He laughed along with them as the rest of the members playfully ribbed at his outfit, and just generally enjoyed everything happening around him. 

"Bye bye!!" Taehyung called to a girl who had the same hair color as his wig. He looked to the next fan, only to see a woman around his age who was pointedly not looking at him. "Hello!" He greeted happily, only getting a sniff in return. "Why are you wearing that?" The woman asked stiffly. "You're not a girl, and it's creepy to act like it." 

Taehyung frowned at her words, tilting his head. "It's a joke," he explained. "I just did it to make you all laugh." He smiled again, and waved at another girl in line, who turned red and started giggling. "It's funny, see?" He continued, laughing himself. 

He wasn't laughing when a lollipop hit him in the face though. It didn't hurt bad, it just stung a bit, but the impact still startled Taehyung into silence. "That's disgusting!" The woman yelled. "Here you are making this hideous act into a game! I might expect that from a random teen on the streets, but from a supposedly respected idol it's just disgusting." She snatched the lollipop up from where it had landed at the table, and glared at him. "I can't accept anything from someone with such disgraceful values," she spat before storming away. 

Taehyung could feel his eyes beginning to water, and Namjoon instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. At Jin's signal, security tugged the girl out of the venue, and they all knew the police would be called shortly. 

"Are you alright?" Namjoon murmured softly, the others distracting ARMY as Taehyung recovered. "Do you want to leave for a bit?" Taehyung shook his head, took a deep breath, and looked up. "I guess she's jealous that I'm prettier than she is!" He yelled, his ears filling with the delightful sound of laughter when everyone heard his joke. 

-Jungkook Goes Out Alone-  
Jungkook was the maknae of BTS. This was a fact known worldwide. Because he was the maknae, he was often nicknamed the baby of the group, and treated so by his brothers. Of course, behind that he was still a fully grown man. Jungkook could take care of himself, just like all the members of BTS could. But they still leaned on each other for things, still trusted one another with their problems. They went pretty much everywhere with at least one more member with them, and Jungkook especially hardly when anywhere without his hyungs. 

Now though, he was alone, and Jungkook wasn't sure how much he liked it. 

He had gotten up early in the morning, and had decided to go for a quick run when he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. He knew that BTS had the day off, but Jungkook was far to used to being up and moving to spend the entire day laying around. 

He scurried out of his room, and stopped by the kitchen to grab a mask before he hurried out. The rest of his hyungs were still sleeping, or at least they weren't yet moving. Jungkook headed down the stairs, and grinned as the first rays of sunlight hit his skin. The people on the street barely spared him a glance as Jungkook quickly put on his face mask, and he hurried in the opposite the direction as the majority of people. 

Shops and apartments lined the streets as he jogged, his pace slower than it usually would be. He didn't really want to do a serious workout at the moment, but he had energy flowing through his veins that he needed to get out. He spotted a cafe that he, Taehyung, and Jimin went to a few weeks prior, and made a quick decision to head inside. 

The scents of freshly baked pastry made Jungkook's mouth water, and the idol glanced over the displays of foods. There were muffins, doughnuts, croissants, and a large drink selection. All of them looked delicious. Jungkook approached the counter, and the cashier smiled kindly at him. "Hello, sir," she greeted perkily. "What can I get you this morning?" 

Jungkook took another look over the options, and then grinned. "A chocolate chip muffin, and a banana smoothie please," he requested. The cashier quickly typed in his choices, and Jungkook handed over his card. She quickly fetched him the muffin, and Jungkook stepped off to the side to wait for his drink while the cashier helped another customer. His mind went back to the interview BTS had the next day, an online one with an American site. He hoped that they wouldn't start asking all of the ridiculous things American interviewers usually asked. It was really starting to get annoying...

"Banana smoothie!" He heard called just a few moments later, snapping him out of the small daze he'd put himself into. Jungkook shook it off, and grabbed his drink with a quick thanks to the worker. He headed over to a small table by the back and sat down, eagerly unwrapping his muffin. He pulled his phone out as he ate, and grinned when he saw that Hoseok had sent him a pouty face for not telling him Jungkook had gone out. 

Pulling out some of his evil maknae tendencies, Jungkook snapped a picture of his breakfast and sent it to his hyung, making Hoseok respond with another pouty emoji. Jungkook laughed, and flicked over to his social media feed as he ate. 

He savored his food slowly, and stayed for a while just sipping his smoothie until he had read through every single one of ARMY's comments on a video they'd put up. Jungkook felt full of food, and love, and quickly disposed of his trash before he headed out. 

He decided to jog for a little longer before heading back, knowing that Taehyung would want to play some video games as soon as he got back to their dorm. Jungkook kept going through the streets, passerby only giving him small glances as he went. 

After about twenty minutes of jogging, Jungkook turned the corner of a small side street that would get him on the trail back to their dorm. He only got halfway around when he slammed into another body. Jungkook tried to grab the person, and succeeded in stopping their fall, blinking a little bit. 

"I'm so sorry," he apologized quickly, helping the woman up, and bowing deeply to her. "I didn't see you at all, please forgive me." The woman was speechless for a moment, and Jungkook winced before he raised himself up a bit. He wasn't good with girls, none of his hyungs were either. The woman probably had four or five years on him, same for her two friends who were standing a foot away from them. 

"Are you Jeon Jungkook?" The woman suddenly asked, her voice having a tinge of shock to it. Jungkook's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. "Uh, yeah," he got out, fidgeting a little bit. "Oh my god," one of the other women murmured. "Jungkook from BTS. We have to get a picture!" Jungkook smiled a bit timidly, and nodded. "Of course, I'd be happy to take a picture with you. I'm really sorry for knocking you down." 

He hadn't knocked down two out of three of them, but they all pounced on his offer the same. Jungkook refused to let any discomfort show as he was tugged to their sides, and took pictures with all of them like a good little idol. Once they were done though, he bowed politely, and started to move away. "It was very nice to meet you, noonas," he said in a polite manor. "Thank you for continuing to support BTS!" He turned to leave, and then the woman he had knocked over grabbed his arm. 

Jungkook was much stronger than the woman, but he was too shocked to resist as he was tugged back around. His mind vaguely recognized that his situation was really similar to one that TXT's Yeonjun had been in before he came face to face with the woman, and his mind started working again. "Whoa!" He gasped, trying to pull back and give himself some space. 

He didn't tug to hard, since he didn't want to throw the woman to the ground and have that story being told everywhere, but the woman used both hand to grab at his arm. "You can't go yet!" She exclaimed loudly, and her two friends were instantly on her in agreement. "We were meeting with a bunch of our friends, our yoga class is taking a day out," the second woman stated quickly. "They're almost here, and we like always listen to your music while doing yoga. They'd be so happy to meet you!" 

Jungkook's heart rate picked up speed, and he bit his lip. "Umm, I really have to go though," he said, once more trying to extract himself from the grip. "It was no more effective than his first try, and then he heard a bunch of gasps and squeals. 

Jungkook almost immediately stopped caring about his image once he saw that a dozen more women were coming down the street, and tore himself away from the first woman hold. She yelped, but Jungkook didn't care. He darted off, grabbing his phone and dialing Jin's number. 

"What's up Kook?" Jin asked in a drowsy voice, and it was the clear that the eldest had been having a lazy day. "Hyung please come pick me up!" Jungkook begged, looking back behind him to see that the girls were still following him. "Where are you?" Was Jin's response, already sounding so much more alert than he had been previously. Jungkook quickly gave the street name, luckily only a few minutes away by car, and darted into a shop. The women followed, but Jungkook went into the next before they spotted him, and continued to do so. 

Jin stayed on the phone with him the whole time, which Jungkook was thankful for. The maknae wasn't the one people usually thought of when mentioning an introvert, but he was introverted in his own way. And Jungkook didn't know of a single person who enjoyed being chased after and grabbed. 

He heard a van driving by, and quickly raced out of the clothing shop he had taken cover in. Jin was staring at him from the front seat, while Namjoon and Hoseok were also in the van. All of his hyungs were peering around, worriedly looking for their maknae. "Hyungs!" Jungkook called, clambering into the van. 

"Aish, Kookie," Jin scolded as they started to drive away, eyes scanning the maknae for any injuries. "How do you get yourself into these situations?" Jungkook pouted, and opened up his mouth, only for Namjoon to cut him off. 

"The last time you went out alone you ended up spraining your ankle," the leader noted. "The time before that you and Yugyeom got lost. The time before that you, Yugyeom, and BamBam all nearly got arrested, and the time after that you gave us all a heart attack by getting lost in a foreign country." Jungkook closed his mouth, and simple pouted. There was nothing he could say against it, unfortunately, and if he did try to speak Namjoon would bring up other incidents. 

Hoseok leaned over, and trapped Jungkook in a tight hug. "Can we pick up some food while we're out?" The dancer asked, winking at Jungkook. Jin sighed, and Hoseok instantly leaned forwards, and put on his best begging face. "Please!!!? We can get Panda Express and watch a movie together...." The lure of a family movie brought Jin over, as did not having to cook. He sighed again, but this time agreeably, and Hoseok cheered. Jungkook grinned at his hyungs antics, and leaned back in his seat to text his fellow maknaes and ask what they wanted to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that's the end of the chapter!!!!!! I'll be publishing another part of this that's TXT angst, but I figured I'd do this part first so you all had something to read!!!!! Thank you so, so much for supporting this story!!!! Have a terrific day/night wherever you are!!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> -Sayaka Pembrooke


	45. Explanation

Hey guys!!! So it's been brought to my attention that I've totally left you guys on a hook, and I'm so, so sorry about that!!!!! The truth is that I'm going through a really rough time right now, and this new medication I was put on messed me up really bad. I tried to kill myself, and I haven't really been up to doing much since. I'm really sorry about disappearing for so long, and I hope you can understand that I'm going to be doing a little hiatus just to get myself back together. Thank you so, so much for sticking with this story, and I hope you're all having a terrific day/night wherever you are!!!!!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	46. See You Later💜

Hey guys, so a lots been happening and I'm really tired of it all. I've been depressed since before I hit double digits, I've had anxiety since I was born, and everyone around me is tired of taking care of me. 

I've been thinking about a lot of things for months, and I feel like I do know what I have to do. It's not technically the right solution, but I do want to die. It's selfish, and cruel to all of you, and my best friend who's been the only one to stand by me this whole time, but I'm going to do it anyway. 

I've tried my entire life to be selfless and put others needs before my own, to the point where I'm labeled a doormat and used by classmates to cheat off of and give them homework answers. Now I'm finally going to do what I want to do, and it'll be ok. I'll be ok because I have faith that wherever I end up, I will be able to be happy. 

I'm sorry that I won't be able to write anything more with this story, but I'll be passing along my account information to the co-author so that she can access everything. I bet she'll have some more spectacular ideas to share with you, and also, you all have spectacular ideas to share. You can all come up with such amazing ideas, and I bet you're all incredible writers if you'd give it a shot. 

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I love you all so, so much, and I want you to know that everything's going to be fine. In a few decades I bet you'll come up to Heaven and find lots of cute BTXT fluff written by me, and we can chat about it all together! It'll take some time to get there, but it'll be worth it, I promise. 

So until we meet again~ I love you fellow ARMY's and MOA's!!💜💜💜💜  
-Sayaka Pembrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and pleeeeease comment/request things!!!!!!


End file.
